Hyperdimension Nepzaki: The Awakening of the APL Aspirants
by Acallaris
Summary: What if Uhrevia was never defeated? What if the CPU and APL Red Player fell while fighting against Uhrevia? With the the CPU gone and Gameindustri corrupt, The CPU Candidates must work together to save Gameindustri, along with a few very "special" helpers.
1. Back to Gameindustri: Part 1

**What's going on everyone, I'm Tamazaki (Some of you already know me) welcome to the Sequel of "Rise of an APL"…Well I guess you can say its more along the lines of a alternate storyline, but you'll get the picture soon enough, I was looking for a way continue the story without messing removing anything but the same time adding things. You know what? I'm just going to stop talking and start this thing. Enjoy the Prologue and I'll see you all later!**

 **P.S. I highly recommend that you read "Rise of an APL" first before you read this story**

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

* * *

 **Prologue 1.0: Back to Gameindustri**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

 **(Uhrevia's Fortress, 6 Years Ago)**

What if things that we all knew, was a lie? What if The CPU had never defeated Uhrevia but instead fell to their knees while doing so.

"Take this!" Black Heart shouted out.

Black Heart went to go slash Uhrevia, but Uhrevia just swiftly dodged the Goddesses' attack. Uhrevia snapped her fingers and sent meteors down onto Black Heart, she then went spiraling into the ground forcing herself back her normal form: Noire.

"Hey freak!" White Heart yelled angrily, "Pick on someone your own size!"

White Heart threw her axe at Uhrevia, Uhrevia simply ducked and the axe went straight into the wall. Uhrevia pulled White Heart's axe out of the wall and threw it at her at a much faster speed, sending White Heart to the ground, also forcing her back to her normal form: Blanc

Uhrevia quickly turned to see a giant spear heading straight towards her, Uhrevia rose her hand in the air and a group of spikes rose out of the ground and acted as a shield.

"I got you!" Green Heart shouted.

Green Heart took advantage of Uhrevia's shield and launched another Spear at her, when the spear broke Uhrevia's Spike Barrier, Uhrevia charged at Green Heart at lightning fast speed. Uhrevia knocked Green Heart back, sending her threw multiple walls. Green Heart laid against the wall and transformed back to her normal form: Vert.

Uhrevia looked around at the three CPU who laid unconscious on the floor, but she wasn't interested in them, she was looking for someone else. Two figures then appeared from above and launched Uhrevia back, these two were Purple Heart and Red Player.

"Looking for us?" Red Player.

"Uhrevia you have caused enough trouble for all of us" Purple Heart said, "It's time to end this once and for all"

Uhrevia stared at the two, she then began to snicker, then she began to chuckle, finally she started to laugh psychotically. Purple Heart and Red Player looked at Uhrevia and then at each other.

"Oh how you Gods are with your jokes" Uhrevia said, "Look around you idiots! All of your allies have fallen, now do you honestly think that you can beat me?"

"The odds of us winning may have decreased" Red Player answered, "But that doesn't mean we're going to give up!"

"You Naïve Idiot!" Uhrevia shouted, "You've lost this battle the minute you stepped into this room, If you honestly think you can win this fight then so be!"

Purple Heart and Red Player both dashed towards Uhrevia and started attacking her at the same time. Uhrevia blocked their attacks without breaking a sweat. Uhrevia then grabbed the two by their wrist. As they struggled to get free, Uhrevia's hands started to glow a bright yellow color yellow color. A electric charge was sent through both Purple Heart and Red Player's bodies as the two slowly fell to the ground. Uhrevia landed on the ground and looked at the two.

"Pathetic scum" Uhrevia scoffed, "Don't know when to give up…"

The battle with Uhrevia lasted for hours, but the CPU and the APL fell to Uhrevia herself, Although Gameindustri wasn't destroyed, it is heavily corrupted with monsters and people.

* * *

 **(In a different dimension, 6 Years later)**

In a different dimension, completely different from the Hyperdimension, stood a city that bustled with people. The Sky was a clear shade of blue with no clouds to be seen. Inside the city stood a middle school, some students could be seen exiting the school while other students stayed around. In a park next to the school, a young boy sat on the ground with his books scattered across the floor, in front of him stood four boys who were a lot taller than him.

"Alright Grape Jam" The oldest boy said, "I told you that you had until today to bring me my Science Project, now where is it?"

"I-I don't have it!" The young boy stuttered, "I d-don't want to do your work anymore!"

"What did you just say you little punk?" The Older boy asked, "did you just talk back to me?"

"I-I um di-"

The Young boy then got kicked in the gut, he fell back in pain and held his stomach coughing. The four boys then started to surround him.

"You've made a terrible mistake…" The Older boy said.

As the four boys were about to gang up on the Younger boy, they heard someone whistle for their attention. One of the boys turned around to immediately get a rock thrown at them. The force of the rock sent the boy to the ground unconscious.

"Who threw that?" The Older boy asked before looking at the source, "Oh….it's you"

They young boy looked up, his sad expression turned into a happy one once saw the person who threw the rock.

"Alex!" The Young boy said happily.

* * *

 **Name: Alex**

 **Age: 15**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Appearance: Red hair and sapphire blue eyes also fair skinned, Red Polo shirt over a gray long sleeved shirt, Blue jeans with Red and White Sneakers.**

* * *

Alex held a rock in his hand, he tossed the rock up and down while looking at the group, he had a serious expression on his face.

"So fellas" Alex said, "Mind explaining what's going on here?"

"Back off Nerd" The Older boy gritted his teeth at Alex, "If you don't want any trouble then I recommend you get your Ass out of here"

Alex put his finger on his chin and closed his eyes, Alex then opened his eyes and shook his head.

"Nah I think I'll just stay" Alex said, "Unless you hand over Caem, in that case I'll happily leave!"

"Don't act so cocky you little maggot!" The Older boy said, "I'll smack that look right off your face"

The Boy ran at Alex with his fist out, Alex tossed the rock up in the air not paying attention to the boy. When the boy was only a few inches away from Alex, he stepped out of the way and tripped the boy. The Boy tumbled to the ground and fell on his face. Alex stood over him with smile on his face.

"So what did you say about my face?" Alex kneeled down next to the boy, "I would love to hear what you said once more, just to confirm that tripping you was the right choice"

The boy got up and growled at Alex, he snapped his fingers and his group crowded behind them and all of them turned in sync.

"Screw this crap" The Boy limped, "Let's get out of here, forget these damn chumps"

The group of boys took off almost running. Alex watched them go, when they were out of sight Alex walked over to Caem and extended his arm out to him. Caem took his arm and Alex helped him up.

* * *

 **Name: Caem**

 **Age: 12**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Appearance: Birch Brown hair, gray eyes, fair skinned, Yellow vest over a white dress shirt, Blue jeans and brown sneakers.**

* * *

"Thanks Alex for saving me…again" Caem said a little embarrassed, "I just wish that I could protect myself…"

"Don't worry about it Caem" Alex said, "You'll be able to someday, that's why I'm here!"

"I guess your right…" Caem said while picking up his books, "But Alex how did you know I was here?"

"Oh I didn't know actually" Alex admitted, "I come here a lot when I want to think"

"What do you think about?" Caem asked before covering his mouth, "O-oh um I'm really sorry for asking that, I probably shouldn't bring that up"

"Its ok Caem" Alex patted Caem on the head, "I haven't lost that much hope anyways"

Alex and Caem both exit the park and walk through the half empty streets, they then walk into a small neighborhood and stop at a large house.

"Alex do you want to come inside?" Caem asked, "Oh right! Sorry for asking you, I forgot that you have Kenpo Karate classes today"

"That's true" Alex nodded, "Sorry Caem guess we're going to have to hang out some other time"

Alex and Caem exchanged waves, Alex watched his friend enter the house and close the door, He then started walking again, a few minutes later he climbed the steps to his house and unlocked the door. He closed the door and sat his bag next to another bag which was dusty. Alex walked over to a large cabinet and pulled out a Bo Staff.

"Still Light as always huh?" Alex talked to the staff as if It was a human, "You've never failed me yet"

Alex also took out a bag that was the same size as the staff, he put the staff inside the bag, zipped it up, and threw it over his back. Alex headed towards the door, As he opened the door a man in a with a cap and messenger bag stood there.

"Afternoon Alex" The man said while pulling out a box from his bag, "I got a package addressed to you"

"A package?" Alex took the box and scratched his head, "I wasn't expecting anything"

"Oh well" The mailman shrugged "Guess your in for a surprise!"

The Mailman walked away, Alex turned around and shut the door. He sat down on his sofa and set the package on his lap and teared it open, he then took two items: A Purple Smartphone with a "N" on the back, and a note. Alex turned on the phone and read the note.

"Call this number" Alex read the note out loud, "It doesn't say who this is from, should I really trust this"

Alex looked back at the phone and then the note, he then shrugged and typed in the number that was written on the note, he put the phone up to his ear as it rang.

"Hello Alex" A voice said from the other line, "I see that you have finally gotten my package"

"Ok excuse me sir but who are you?" Alex was a little freaked out when the man he didn't know said his name, "I don't even know you, yet you know my name"

"That is not important right now" The man said "But I'd like to ask you a few questions, would you mind answering them?"

Alex moved the phone away from his ear and looked at the screens he didn't see any way to hang up the call and he couldn't turn off the phone. Alex sighed and put the phone back up to his ear.

"Yeah sure" Alex said, "I guess I have time to contribute to your survey"

"Now don't think of this as a survey" The man chuckled, "Think of this more as a…test"

"okay…." Alex was a little unsure what he just got himself into.

"First question" The man said, "What is your thoughts on Goddesses"

"Already starting off with a deep question" Alex muttered to himself, "Well….I think they should be treated with respect no matter what the conflict"

"Very interesting, now second question" The man said, "If you had to choose between someone who is very reckless, or very sensitive who would you choose?"

"I guess I'd choose the sensitive person" Alex said, "These questions are sort of odd"

"Do not worry about it, now this is the final question" The man said, "What would you do if you were a God yourself"

"What kind of question is that!" Alex shouted.

"Please answer the question Alex"

"Alright fine…." Alex finally gave into the question, "I'd probably do my best to protect my People"

The man on the line went silent, Alex tapped his foot on the floor waiting for a response.

"Thank you for answering Alex" The man said, "Please hold on to all of your belongings"

"Wait a minute what did you just say?" Alex asked .

Alex's phone started to vibrate furiously, Alex looked at the phone to see the screen shining a blinding light.


	2. Back to Gameindustri: Part 2

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **Prologue 1.5: Back to Gameindustri! Nepgear's awakening!**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

* * *

 **(Gameindustri, Planetptune's Basilicom)**

The Sun rose over CPU Purple Heart's Nation: Planetptune. While the nation and it's citizens seemed normal, they have all lost hope in their Goddess as she disappeared six years ago. At Planetptune's Basilicom, inside one of the bedrooms, a girl slept in here bed silently, she suddenly then woke up from her sleep, panting and looking around.

"W-What happened?" The girl asked thinking someone was in the room with her, "Am I back at the Basilicom?"

The door to the bedroom opened, a small girl sitting on a tome flew into the room, she looked at the girl surprised.

"Nepgear!" The girl on the tome said happily, "Your finally awake!"

* * *

 **Name: Nepgear**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Appearance: Long lilac-purple hair, Purple eyes, and fair skinned. White jacket-like dress, a white choker, Yellow ribbon/ascot piece, white belt-like purse around her right leg, pink and white striped stockings, Purple and white shoes, One D-Pad hairclip**

 **Class: CPU Candidate**

* * *

Nepgear stared at the small girl a bit confused on who she was, The girl on the book looked at Nepgear a bit worried.

"Nepgear is there something wrong?" The girl asked

"I'm really sorry but my mind is really foggy right now" Nepgear rubbed her head, "I can't remember your name…"

"That may be due to the fact that you have been asleep for so long" The girl said.

"I'm really sorry" Nepgear apologized, "I know who you are, but I can't remember your name"

"No need to apologize Nepgear" The girl said, "My name is Histoire"

* * *

 **Name: Histoire**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Appearance: Medium blonde pigtails, blue eyes, and pale skinned. She wears a purple and white headdress, Purple graduate gown with a white folded down collar and a green tie, white high socks with white shoes**

 **Occupation: Oracle**

* * *

"Histoire sounds about right" Nepgear said, "But wait Histoire, you mentioned something about me being asleep for a long time"

"I will speak more about that to you later" Histoire said, "But for now, could you please follow me to the Core room?"

Nepgear slowly got out her bed and almost fell to the ground, she leaned herself against the wall and followed behind Histoire. The two exited the bedroom and stopped in front of a glowing Purple door, Histoire placed her hand on the door, a small clicking sound could be heard. Histoire pushed the door open and both here and Nepgear went inside, Nepgear looked up to see a very dimmed Sharacite floating in the air.

"Oh my goodness!" Nepgear covered her mouth, "The sharacite has never been like this before! What happened?"

"The Sharacite has lost almost all of its power" Histoire said, "This is due to the fact that Neptune has been gone for so long"

"Neptune?" Nepgear repeated before finally realizing, "Wait a minute I remember now! We all went to go save outer sisters from that women, the last thing I remember is telling her to stop hurting my sister before blacking out…"

"You remembered that fairly quickly Nepgear" Histoire said.

"Histoire we have to go back and save our sisters before it's too late!" Nepgear pleaded

"Nepgear I have a question to ask you" Histoire said, "How long do you think you have been asleep?"

Nepgear tilted her head in confusion, she didn't know why you Histoire was asking her a question like this.

"I don't really know" Nepgear answered, "I think I was asleep for only a day"

"Nepgear in sorry but you are incorrect" Histoire said, "You have been asleep for six years!"

"What the goodness?!" Nepgear shouted, "Why was I asleep for so long?"

" I don't know" Histoire answered, "You and the other CPU Candidates were in comas, you are this last one out of the four of them to wake up"

"Histoire what are we going to do?" Nepgear paced around with her hands on her head, "Who knows what could've happen to Neptune! That women could do anything she desires with her-"

"Nepgear please calm down!" Histoire yelled at Nepgear.

Nepgear fell silent, she tried her best to prevent any tears from flowing down her face.

"I apologize for raising my voice Nepgear" Histoire said, "But as of now, there is nothing we can do to save Neptune and the other CPU"

"Couldn't we just go back to the women's fortress?" Nepgear asked

"We would if we could" Histoire said, "I asked the CPU of the dimension you visited to see if they could rescue our CPU, they reported back with the fortress being abandoned and in ruins"

"Abandoned?" Nepgear repeated, "well I guess that would make sense, we already know where she is"

"She made a smart decision" Histoire said, "But for now Nepgear, I highly suggest that you go to the guild and get some work to do, I apologize for making you do work when you just woke up"

"That's ok Histoire" Nepgear said, "I want to save Neptune as fast as possible!"

* * *

Nepgear walked down the sidewalk looking at the people passing by, some of the citizens said had known before but they looked a bit "different". Nepgear walked into the guild and went to see what type of jobs she could take.

"Ge-Ge is that you?" Nepgear heard a voice coming from behind her.

Nepgear turned around and was met by two familiar looking girls, one of the girls suddenly walked towards Nepgear and gave her a bear hug.

"Iffy look it really is Ge-Ge!" The Pink haired girl said happily, "She's awake!"

"Compa I know your really happy to see Gear and I am too" The brown haired girl said, "But if you don't want her to fall into another coma, I would suggest that you let her go"

* * *

 **Name: Compa**

 **Age: 24**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Appearance: Creamy Pink hair with orange eyes, fair skinned. Has on a black headband with a "C" patch on the side. Wears a tan wool tank top with unattached sleeves, has a red plaid skirt, black knee socks, and tanned boots**

 **Occupation: Nurse**

* * *

 **Name: IF**

 **Age: 24**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Appearance: Long brown hair, emerald green eyes, and fair skinned, has a leaf hair piece in her hair. A black one piece with silver lining, A dark blue oversized jacket with matching boots**

 **Occupation: Agent**

* * *

Compa released Nepgear from her grasp, Nepgear took huge deep breaths before finally being to speak to IF and Compa.

"It's been so long since we last seen each other Gear" IF said, "I'm guessing that you had a pretty great nap"

"D-Don't take it like that!" Nepgear said, "I didn't think I'd be asleep for that long"

"That's ok Ge-Ge!" Compa said, "Iffy and I are just happy that your back with us!"

* * *

"So Gear what are you doing at the guild anyways?" IF asked Nepgear, "I didn't expect to see you at the guild for quite some time"

"Histoire showed me Planetptune's Sharacite" Nepgear said, "Despite me just waking up , I want to try my hardest to save Neptune"

"Ge-Ge your really determined to save Nep-Nep" Compa said.

"So I guess your going to start doing request until Planetptune has a decent amount shares" IF said.

"That's right" Nepgear said, "Umm, if you two wouldn't mind do you think you could help me with this, I'm not really used to taking on jobs by myself"

"Of course Ge-Ge we'll help you!" Compa said, "even if you weren't going to let us join you, Iffy and I would take EXTREME measures to make you change your mind"

"Easy there Compa" IF sweatdropped, "Your making it sound like we're going to take this Story to a M rating!"

"What the Goodness?!" Nepgear shouted, "please don't make the story go into that direction Mr. Author!"

* * *

… **.I make no promises**

* * *

The three decided to team up and take on a job, after they finished with the registration, they searched for a job that they could easily take on.

"How about this one?" Nepgear pointed towards a holographic screen, "Someone's searching for a item"

"A God soul, and a magical reactor 4" IF read the board, "Those are really rare items, coming from rare monsters"

"But we can do it!" Compa said, "We have Ge-Ge on our side!'

"I'm not luck magnet Compa" Nepgear rubbed the back her head a bit flattered, "I'm more clumsy than I am lucky"

"Well having Gear back with us should make this go by a lot faster" IF admitted, "Alright then let's do it!"

After a few minutes of preparation, the three set out on their job, what awaits them at their destination? Only time will tell…

* * *

 **What's going on everybody? I would just like to leave a quick notice saying that I can't respond to reviews for awhile. Apparently is having a problem with showing New Reviews and I'm not the only one having this problem. But yeah sorry for any inconvenience, hopefully this problem gets solved soon.**

 **But with that out of the way, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all next time!**


	3. Back to Gameindustri: Part 3

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **Prologue 1.10: Back to Gameindustri! Alex's Arrival!**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

 **(10-80p Forest, Outside of Planetptune)**

The group entered 10-80p forest, they looked around the area only to be met by a scenery that all gamers wish all video games had.

"I don't remember this place being here a few years ago" Nepgear said, "It looks really amazing"

"This place was actually discovered a few months ago" IF said, "They say lots of rare and strong monsters show up here"

"So this place should help us find what were looking for?" Nepgear asked.

"It should" IF said, "Anyways Compa you have the healing items we packed right?"

"Of course Iffy!" Compa answered, "I also brought snacks and blankets in case we ever want to take a break!"

"Goodness Compa! You packed a lot of stuff!" Nepgear gawked at Compa's bags

"Well that's Compa for you" IF sighed, "she always comes over prepared"

Aside from Compa's OCD to pack everything that she thinks is useful, the three finally decides to head into 10-80p Forest to find the God Soul and the Magical reactor 4.

* * *

 **(4 Hours later)**

A few hours later a bit deeper in the forest, A bright light engulfed the whole area. Any Mobs nearby watched was the light grew brighter and brighter. The Light eventually subsided and a familiar looking boy sat on the ground shielding his eyes.

"Is it done?" Alex asked himself, "Is the light gone, can I open my eyes now?"

Alex didn't expect to get any type of response from anyone, he let out a sigh and uncovered his eyes and opened them. As soon as he opened his eyes, his jaw took a plunge to the ground, he looked around 10-80p Forest to be greeted to a breath taking scenery.

"Holy Hex this place is beautiful" Alex gawked, "It looks like it came straight out of a video game or an anime!"

Alex got up and dusted himself off, he then looked at his hand and saw that he was still holding his Phone, he looked at the phone screen and saw "Alexander" as a service provider.

"That's little weird" Alex scratched his head, "Either there is a company named "Alexander" or I'm my own Service Provider"

Alex soon realized that he was standing somewhere unfamiliar to him, he immediately jumped at the thought and looked around for any signs of life.

"Wait a minute!" Alex shouted, "Where on Earth am I?!"

After a few minutes of running around the area he landed in, Alex landed himself on the ground and sighed.

"Alright so let me try to process everything that happened here" Alex said to himself, "I got a package, opened it and got this phone and a note, I call the number on the note, some guy ask me questions and now I'm in some sort of Virtual Reality Chamber"

Alex let out a massive sigh before looking back at the Phone, he noticed that there were only two apps on the phone besides the call feature, one app said "Dungeon Map" while the other said "Status". Alex tapped the first one and got a map of the entire area he was in.

"So I guess this is a map of where I am currently" Alex thought out loud, "10-80p Forest" yeah that really sounds Video Game like"

Alex closed the app and opened the second one, on his phone popped up a Picture of himself and stats.

"What the?" Alex said, "Level 1? Attack, Strength", what is all of this stuff?"

Alex stared at the screen for awhile messing around with the Phone to see if he could find anything New, after a few minutes of messing around with the Phone, Alex slid it into his pocket and got up.

"Well I might as well look around this weird place and see if I can find anyone who can help me" Alex said, "Why does it feel like I'm being watched by something?"

Alex took off into the forest, unknown to him he was being followed by a pair of glowing Red eyes.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile with our other group of heroes…)**

"IF watch out!" Nepgear shouted.

IF quickly back flipped out of the way, A mace then came crashing down from the sky on IF's original position. A shadow like beast the held a axe and a mace let out a loud screech that reverberated throughout the whole area they were in. IF summoned her pair of Qatar and dashed at the Monster , she jumped on the mace and ran up it getting ready to strike the Monster, The monster then blocked IF's attack, IF jumped off the mace and slid across the floor panting heavily.

"Iffy does this big scary looking monster have what were looking for?" Compa asked.

"I'm sure of it Compa!" IF said, "This is the Deus Ex Machina, it drops a item that we need to complete this quest"

The Monster Swung its Axe at Nepgear, she ducked under the Axe and ran at the Monster, as it was about to smash Nepgear with its Mace, It suddenly became out on fire.

" **Demon Flames!** " IF shouted out.

The Deus Ex Machina let out a gigantic roar, Nepgear then rushed at the Monster swiftly and drove her saber through it, the Monster immediately disappeared into Data before it could let out any more blood curdling screams. A small pouch dropped in the spot where the Monster had been, Nepgear picked it up and looked inside.

"IF, Compa we got it" Nepgear raised the pouch in the air.

"We've finally found that first item after almost 4 hours" IF sighed, "Man I didn't expect this to take so long"

"Hey Iffy can we take a break?" Compa asked, "We can always finish this quest another day right?"

"Yeah I guess your right Compa" IF yawned, "We all need to go take a break anyways, I'm starting to get a little tired"

After some Preparation, the three settle beneath the shade of some trees, Compa handed everyone a spoon and a pudding cup.

"Excuse me IF and Compa" Nepgear said, "But if you wouldn't mind, could you please tell men what happened in the last 6 years?"

"Well how am I supposed to put this" IF said, "Since there was no one running the nations, Gameindustri pretty much has been falling apart, Citizens have started murder in Lastation, Kidnapping in Lowee, and even selling illegal items in Leanbox"

"Oh my Goodness that sounds really bad!" Nepgear was a bit hesitant to ask about Planetptune, "T-then what happened here in Planetptune?"

"Everyone has become very scary" Compa frowned, "They walk like zombies and look like ghost"

"But you two don't like any of them at all" °Nepgear said

"Well that's because we still have hope" IF said, "We haven't given up on the goddesses, it's going to take more than 6 years for that to happen"

"We believe in you Ge-Ge" Compa said, "We believe in you and am of the CPU, we'll all be back home together and doing fun stuff soon"

"Despite everything that has happened so far, thank you two for always being there for us" Nepgear said, "l don't know where most of us would've been if we didn't have friends like you"

"You don't have to thank us Gear" IF said, "We're your friends, we don't lose hope In each other"

* * *

In a short distance away from Nepgear, IF and Compa. Alex could be seen walking in the distance in the shade of the nearby trees.

"My legs are killing me" Alex sighed, "How much farther until I find Civilization?"

Alex then stopped for two things, the first thing is that he was the group in the distance sitting by a tree, and the se come thing was that he could hear something move from behind him. Alex quickly turned around only to get launched through multiple trees. Alex rolled across the floor and groaned in pain, he looked up and saw a Dragon that stood on two legs stomping his way. Alex forced himself up and looked at the Dragon- like beast.

"T-that thing is a dragon?" Alex shouted, "I thought Dragons were only Mythical creatures!"

The beast flew up in the air and attempted to land on Alex, Alex quickly jumped out of the way before the Dragon landed on him, A huge quake was sent throughout the whole area that both Alex and the figure were in. The Monster looked around for Alex who had mysteriously disappeared.

"I'm over here!" Alex shouted from his hiding spot, "Have a load of this!"

Alex let go of a tree branch that he had been holding back, the tree branch went flying into the Dragon's stomach but it didn't look like It did much to it at all. Alex looked at the Dragon and sighed.

"Oh come on!" Alex shouted, "Tree branches are always reliable!"

The Beast Swung its Claws at Alex who was unable to dodge in time, Alex slid across the ground and laid on the floor, he attempted to get up but was too weak to, he watched as the Dragon walked closer and closer to him, Alex braced himself for the worse.

" **Mirage Dance!** " A someone shouted from behind the dragon.

Before the Dragon could even react, Nepgear spun around the Dragon before dashing straight through its body. The Dragon quickly disintegrated into Data and a small pouch fell on top of Alex's head, he sat on the ground with his jaw open.

"There you are Ge-Ge!" Compa ran up to Nepgear followed by IF.

"Gear why did you just run off like that?" IF asked, "You scared Compa and I!"

"I'm really sorry about that" Nepgear apologized, "But I heard a girl scream, it sounded like they were in trouble"

The three looked over at Alex, who still had his mouth hanging open.

"Ge-Ge that doesn't look like a girl" Compa examined Alex, "It looks more like a boy to me"

"Huh?" Nepgear looked over at Alex, "It is a boy, I really did hear a girl scream though"

IF walked over to Alex and kneeled down In front of him and looked him in the eyes, Alex began to shiver from IF's cold stare.

"And you are?" IF asked suddenly

"A-Alex" Alex said nervously, "My name is Alex"

IF stared at Alex for a long time, now Alex was starting to get a bit uncomfortable and it didn't help that he was also injured. IF stood up and nodded.

"I can't really get any sort of vibe out of him" IF said, "For now we're just going to have to go by instinct and say that he's alright"

"Iffy whenever you meet a guy, why do you always stare at them like that?" Compa asked.

"I need to know if they can be trusted" IF admitted, "after all, in this Franchise most of the guys we encounter are usually the bad guys"

"Uhh…" Alex finally was able to speak, "C-can someone please tell me what in the Hex Decimal just happened?"

"Oh are you hurt?" Compa asked, "If you like, I could fix you up free of charge!"

"I-Uh…." Alex couldn't find the right words, "I-I guess you can…"

"You look really unsure in what situation your in right now Kid" IF said.

"I-I just don't know what happened!" Alex said, "I don't get anything that just happened!"

"Excuse me, you said your name was Alex wasn't it?" Nepgear asked, "Did you notice that there is a pouch on top of your head?"

Alex looked at Nepgear a bit confused, Nepgear walked up to him and took the pouch that was sitting on top of his head. She opened it and looked inside, she then gave it to IF. Nepgear extended her hand out to Alex.

"Things were a little insane, so let's introduce ourselves" Nepgear said, "I'm Nepgear, and that's IF and Compa"

"I guess we're doing this type of thing" Alex thought to himself before speaking, "I'm Alex"

"It's nice to meet you Alex" Nepgear said.

And so that's how our First two protagonist met, Alex took Nepgear's hand and they made their way back to the Basilicom for Alex to be treated.

* * *

 **And with that ends the Prologue! Now let the actual story commence. But anyways I hope you all enjoyed these Prologue Chapters, they were sorta short in my opinion, so I'm going to start making these chapters long.**

 **Also Good News: Reviews are back up on the site, so now I can answer Reviews again! *Insert Cricket Noises* No applaud? Oh ok then….**

 **Starting next chapter I'll go back to answering Reviews, mostly because I have no time to answer Reviews today (Even though there are only 3-4 by the time I'm writing this) Don't judge me! I'm a very busy Man…..ok I'm not a man but you catch my drift!**

 **A little note before I end off is that I'm going to be making these chapters sort of like Arcs in a way, so each Arc is going to be at least 10 Chapters long (The length of a Neptunia Game basically) I wanted to do this with "Rise of an APL" but you know…stuff happened.**

 **Anyways thanks for reading everyone, if you want to ask me any Personal questions or something else feel free to PM me. I'll See you all later!**


	4. Planeptune Arc: Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

* * *

 **The Planetptune Arc**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Planetptune**

 **(Planetptune's Basilicom, Evening)**

Alex was brought back to Planetptune's Basilicom to be treated by Compa, Everyone waited inside one of the rooms for Histoire to get back from a meeting, while waiting Alex decided this was a perfect time to finally get some answers to the questions that he had asked.

"May I ask you three a few questions?" Alex asked.

"Questions?" Nepgear repeated, "Oh that's right, you asked us earlier and we completely ignored you by accident!"

"Umm yeah exactly" Alex said, "So will you answer my questions then?"

"That really depends on the type of question Al" IF said, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well first off, what is this place?" Alex started, "I have never seen a place like this on Earth before"

Everyone looked at each other, a bit confused by Alex's response. Alex noticed this and tilted his head to the right.

"Is something wrong?" Alex asked, "Is it about something I said?"

"Well yes it is actually" Nepgear spoke, "We don't know what "Earth" is, the land that we're in is known as Gameindustri"

"Game…industri?" Alex was baffled from what Nepgear had just said, "What is Gameindustri?"

"Uh-oh Alky" Compa was a bit worried, "Maybe that monster hit you too hard, and now you've forgotten where you are"

"Ok that Dragon did throw me around!" Alex said, "But I'm very aware that I was on Earth before!"

"Al maybe you should just lay down" IF suggested, "You probably are just hallucinating right now"

"I am not hallucinating!" Alex tried not to raise his voice, "I am a clearly sane 15 year old boy!"

"Alky's is 15?" Compa was surprised by this, "I thought he was older than that!"

At that moment the door to the room slid open, Histoire flew into the room, Alex almost fell off the chair he was sitting on when he saw Histoire.

"Holy mother of God!" Alex shouted, "That girl is sitting on a floating book!"

"Oh dear! I didn't expect someone else to be here!" Histoire said, "I deeply apologize for scaring you"

"You didn't scare me!" Alex said, "You surprised me!"

"We're sorry for not telling you about him when we contacted you Histoire" Nepgear apologized

"It is fine Nepgear" Histoire said, "But if I may ask, who is this boy and why did you bring him here in the first place"

"Histoire this is Alex, and Alex this is Histoire" IF introduced them to each other, "We found him in 10-80p Forest being attacked by a Tiamat"

"A Tiamat" Histoire repeated, "Those are certainly dangerous creatures, what were you doing in that forest?"

"I-I don't know" Alex answered, "I pretty much just spawned there randomly"

"Spawned?" IF looked at Alex now getting a little suspicious, "What do you mean by "Spawned"?"

"Well you see-"

"Don't give him any trouble IF" A voice suddenly spoke, "I'm the reason why he was there in the first place"

Everyone turned their attention to the doorway, a man stood in the doorway with a serious expression, almost everyone except for Alex recognized him.

"Hinato?" Everyone said in unison.

* * *

 **Name: Hinato**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Appearance: Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and light skin. He wears a Dark Purple Jacket with Planetptune's signature "N" on the back, has on a white Formal Shirt under the jacket, he wears dark blue pants and silver boots.**

 **Occupation: Researcher**

* * *

"Hello everyone It has been awhile since we have last spoken" Hijack said, "I see that Nepgear has woken up from her sleep"

"Hinato where have you been?" Histoire asked, "It has been over 3 years since we have last seen each other!"

"My apologies Histoire" Hinato apologized, "I only left to go rehabilitate myself after being trapped for so long"

"That's understandable" IF said, "Who knows how long you being held prisoner by that women"

"Uhhh excuse me" Alex interrupted, "I think I'm even more confused than I was when I got here"

"Goodness Alex, it looks like you don't know a lot about Gameindustri"

"Replace "a lot" with "anything" Alex said.

"As I was saying before, I am the one who sent Alex here" Hinato said, "He clearly isn't from this world"

Everyone went immediately silent after hearing that, Everyone then turns to Alex who looks around the room a bit nervous that everyone was staring at him so suddenly.

"This is starting to make sense now" Nepgear said, "No wonder Alex doesn't know anything about Gameindustri!"

"Someone who finally knows what's going on!" Alex thought before realizing, "Wait a minute, you sound familiar"

"Is that so?" Hinato said, "Maybe we have talked to each other before?"

Alex took out his Phone and dialed in the number that he had called earlier, after a few seconds of ringing, Hinato's eyes began to glow a bright blue.

"So you are the guy who was asking me those weird questions!" Alex pointed out, "What was that for?"

"Reasons that will be obvious later on" Hinato answered, "Now if you may, please hang up the call so I can move again"

"Oh uh right" Alex ended the call, "So why did you bring me here?"

"The reason why I brought you here…" Hinato stopped for a minute, "Is because I want you to help Nepgear"

"Huh?" Both Nepgear and Alex looked at each other, "What do you mean?"

"Well Alex something big happened 6 years ago" Hinato said, "6 Years ago, I was imprisoned by a Women known as Uhrevia, she is a very strong individual I might add, she had kept me imprisoned for so long that I have forgotten how many decades had passed"

"This Uhrevia lady sounds like a real threat" Alex said.

"She is a serious threat" Histoire said.

"Moving on" Hinato coughed, "Uhrevia kept me trapped in my prison, until one day a certain individual was summoned to Gameindustri much like you, his role was to unite all the Goddesses and free me from my prison"

"What was his name?" Alex asked.

"…I cannot remember" Hinato said.

"Are you serious?" Alex said, "Do any of you remember his name?"

"My brain is still foggy" Nepgear said.

"I can't remember his name" Compa said, "It was a really long and hard name to remember"

"It's on the tip of my tongue" IF said, "It started with a "T" I think"

"It is quite embarrassing to say that I don't have his real name anywhere in by records" Histoire sighed, "It is like for some reason, all memory of him was erased from existence"

"Well….did he go by any other names?" Alex asked

"Yes he did" Hinato said, "He was known are "Red Player" currently the only God in Gameindustri, made to protect the CPU of this nation Purple Heart, or as we call her Neptune"

"CPU?" Alex repeated, "I swear I'm getting more and more confused every minute"

"A CPU short for "Console Patron Unit" are the Goddesses that rule over different parts of Gameindustri" Histoire informed, "There is CPU Black Heart, Goddess of Lastation, CPU White Heart, Goddess of Lowee, CPU Green Heart, Goddess of Leanbox, and then there is CPU Purple Heart, Goddess of the nation we're currently in: Planetptune"

"I think this is starting to make sense now" Alex said, "But anyways, continue what you were saying Hinato"

"Of course" Hinato said, "One evening, Uhrevia brought back The CPU and Histoire, she had captured them and was planning on using our powers to do "something"

"What was that "something"?" Alex asked

"She did not exactly specify what it was" Hinato pondered, "All I do remember is that she said something about "Resurrecting an ancient being"

"Resurrection?" Nepgear said, "What could she possibly want to bring back?"

"Whatever it is, I wish never to see it in person" Hinato shivered at the thought, "like I was saying, she had imprisoned the CPU and was planning on using our powers, she was very close to being finished with the preparations, but that's when Red Player showed up along with the CPU Candidates to rescue us"

"Did you just say…CPU Candidates?" Alex stopped Hinato

"The CPU Candidates are the younger sisters to the CPU" Histoire said.

"So two Goddesses ruling over a nation?" Alex said, "That seems pretty efficient if you ask me, hopefully I can run into one of them"

"Oh I'm sure you will Al" IF said while looking at Nepgear, "I'm sure you will "real" soon"

"At the moment Red Player was thee only one facing Uhrevia, after striking Uhrevia down and rescuing us, The CPU Candidates entered, they were being controlled by Uhrevia" Hinato said, "After finally snapping the Candidates out of their trances, we soon found out that they were being used as decoys for Uhrevia so she could unleash her true form, she was proven to be dangerous and could kill us all, that is why Red Player had told us to leave and let him take care of Uhrevia"

"Why would be say something like that?" Nepgear shouted, "He knows well enough that Uhrevia was too powerful!"

"Well maybe …" IF pondered, "He was filled with "DETERMINATION"

 **IF you did not just say what I think you just said**

"Is there a problem with my Idea?" IF asked.

 **Maybe….just a little bit….*sigh* Whatever just continue…**

"As I was saying" Hinato was getting a bit tired of stopping, "He had told us to leave and go back to Gameindustri, we silently followed his order, right as we were leaving, The CPU stepped out of the portal at the last minute and went to go right by Red Player's side. It has been 6 years since the battle and Gameindustri is being corrupt, from the looks of it: The CPU and Red Player lost the battle"

"Lost the battle" Alex said, "D-Do you think that they died?"

Hearing this from Alex almost made Nepgear have a heart attack, Compa walked over to Alex and bonked him on the head.

"Oww!" Alex dubbed his head, "What was that for?"

"That was for scaring Ge-Ge!" Compa put her hands on her hips, "Say your sorry Alky!"

"U-uh…" Alex had a mixture of confusion and fear on his face, "I'm deeply sorry Gear-san!"

"What the Goodness?" Nepgear said turning red from embarrassment, "I-its ok! Don't worry about!"

"Gear-san?" IF held her head, "Geez Al, I didn't think you can become so obedient"

"That's not important right now" Histoire interrupted, "The CPU cannot be dead, if they were all of Gameindustri would've fallen not to long after their deaths"

"But what about the Candidates?" Alex asked, "If real world rules apply here ,then if something happens to the CPU then wouldn't the Candidates just take over?"

"That would be the case" Hinato said, "If they weren't in Comas"

"C-comas?" Alex shouted, "The CPU Candidates fell into comas?"

"When we came back to Gameindustri the Candidates were not responding in any way" Histoire said, "We had tried everything to wake them up, but it didn't work, so that's when we waited, every 2 years a new candidate would wake up from their coma and go back to their nation to try to regain control, it wasn't until today, the last of the 4 CPU Candidates woke up from their sleep"

"That long huh" Alex said, "It must be pretty boring to be asleep for so long"

"I know someone who would disagree with that" IF ask3d Compa both said in unison.

"So Hinato , what do you want me to help Nepgear with?" Alex asked, "And why did you choose me?"

"Alex I want you to help Nepgear save her sister and the other CPU" Hinato said, "I don't know why, but there seems to be something inside you that told me to pick you"

"Sister?" Alex said before finally putting the pieces together, "Wait a minute, Nepgear is a CPU Candidate?!"

"It's about time you figured it out Al" IF smirked, "After all, you did hear Hinato say that Nepgear has just woken up"

"I was really confused!" Alex said, "My brain wasn't processing anything!"

"I'll give you a pass this one time" IF said, "But I'm not letting you go that easy next time when it comes to your listening skill"

"Well now that we have told you everything, let's see what Nepgear wants" Histoire suggested

Alex looked at Nepgear, and Nepgear looked at Alex. They both stared at each other for some time before Nepgear decided to break the silence.

"Alex…" Nepgear spoke, "You really don't have to get involved In this"

"I'm not going to take no for an answer" Alex looked at Nepgear with a stern expression.

"I really appreciate the help but really…" Nepgear looked away from him, "It's fine"

"Nepgear why don't you want me to help you?" Alex asked

"B-because I don't want someone I just met being endangered because of my actions!" Nepgear admitted, "It's happened to many times, I don't want to experience it anymore…"

"Come on Gear just let him help" IF stepped in, "You won't be putting anyone in danger, I promise"

"Please Ge-Ge" Compa said, "Alky will be very fun to have with us! We'll be able to save Nep-Nep and everyone else much faster!"

Nepgear went completely silent, if you walked past the room you wouldn't think anyone was in there, that's how silent it is.

"Okay" Nepgear smiled, "Thank you for promising to help me Alex"

"Yay!" Compa threw her arms up in the air, "Alky has joined the party!"

"I don't know if she agreed to it because she was under pressure or something else" IF said, "But as long as she said yes, then it's alright"

"Then it's settled then" Histoire said, "Starting tomorrow, Alex will be accompanying until the CPU are saved"

"What did I just get myself into" Alex thought

"Alright everyone settle down everyone!" Hinato said, "I think it's time for us to rest, we all have had a very busy day"

"Yeah your right Hinato" IF Yawned, "I really need some sleep, come on Compa let's go"

"Aww I wanted to have a sleepover " Compa said sadly, "Alrighty then, bye Ge-Ge and Alky!"

IF and Compa said their goodbyes and edited the room, Hinato and Histoire looked at each other and then looked back Nepgear and Alex.

"Histoire and I need to discuss some private information" Hinato said, "We will be discussing this for a few hours, so good night"

"Good Night Hinato" Nepgear said, "Good Night Histoire"

Both Histoire and Hinato left the room, leaving both Nepgear and Alex in the room by themselves.

"Umm Alex" Nepgear twirled her index fingers, "T-Thank you again for coming with me to save my sister"

"Not a problem Nepgear" Alex said happily

"But I have a question to ask you" Nepgear said, "Are you just helping me because you were told to?"

"….No not at all" Alex looked up at the ceiling, "I know how it feels…"

"How what feels?"

"To lose someone that's very close to you " Alex said, "Not knowing if their Dead or Alive…"

* * *

 **(Cricket Chirps)**

 **Nepgear: Its really silent without Neptune and Tamazaki…**

 **Alex: Nepgear you in here?**

 **Nepgear: Oh Alex! I didn't think you would be here**

 **Alex: Well I got a note in my room telling me directions to this place, also it said something about taking care of "Responding to Reviews" and ending off the chapters**

 **Nepgear: Oh right! The last author answered reviews that his readers left and he usually ended of the chapter**

 **Alex: So basically I'm his replacement until he gets back**

 **Nepgear: It seems like it…**

 **Alex: Oh well guess there's no stopping it now, bring on the Reviews!**

* * *

 **To AIYF Productions: "Plot twist!" They are amazing aren't they?**

 **To Geod Pony: And so it did, there will be a lot in store for our Heroes just you wait!**

 **To Miner234: Thanks so much! I'm really glad that my stories caught your attention**

 **To Geod Pony: *Cricket Noises intensifies* Cookies!**

 **To AIYF Productions: Reviews are back! If they ever leave us again I swear someone isn't going happy.**

 **I pretty much think that Alex is gonna have nightmares about this for a VERY long time**

 **To You Never: I didn't read the question *Puts on Deal with it Glasses* The question read me**

* * *

 **Nepgear:…..**

 **Alex: *Takes off glasses* sorry I had to do it**

 **Nepgear: Oh I wasn't going to say anything!**

 **Alex: Ok….anyways I guess that's all the rev-**

 **Nepgear: *N-Gear rings* huh? Another review?**

 **Alex: Hex decimals!**

* * *

 **To wperry713: Guess you can say that he's a "Know it Al"**

* * *

 **Nepgear:…..**

 **Alex:…..**

 **Nepgear: Could we please finish this chapter?**

 **Alex: Yeah sure *ahem* Thank you all so much for reading this chapter! Stay tuned for the next chapter, see you all next time!**

 **Nepgear: Take care!**


	5. Planeptune Arc: Chapter 2

**Hey what's going on everybody, it's Tamazaki! So before this Chapter starts I want to clear up something that people have been PMing me about: The Alternate Storyline**

 **So this story takes place in a alternate Dimension, the Dimension in "Rise of an APL" is its own different dimension where Uhrevia is killed and Tamazaki stays in Gameindustri, while in this story's dimension Uhrevia defeats Red Player and the CPU and imprisons them, these two dimensions aren't the same whatsoever**

 **But anyways I apologizes for not making this clear sooner, I just felt like this was something everyone got from the start *shrugs* But hell if I know, I've still got a lot of things to learn. Anyways I'll shut up now enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Planetptune Arc**

 **Chapter 2: Strange Dreams**

 **Alex's POV**

 **(Planetptune, Midnight)**

"You can't do this!" A random voice shouted, "It just isn't right!"

I immediately open my eyes to find myself standing yet again in a unfamiliar place, I look around to see a someone in a cloak talking to 4 women, they were being trapped inside these crystal like prisons.

"Oh quit your complaining" The cloaked figure spoke, "You have been spewing the same crap for over 6 years already"

"And we'll continue to until you let us go" A women with green hair spoke.

"Oh please like I would ever" The Cloaked figure laughed, "I won the battle, you all are my prizes"

The Cloaked person then looked in my direction and gave me a evil smile, I gulped when she looked at me, soon after that my vision began to become dark.

* * *

 **(Planetptune, Morning)**

"Al…ex" A gentle voice spoke to me, "Alex please wake up!"

I could feel myself being shaken back and forth, I slowly opened my eyes to be blinded by a bright light, as I begin to regain my vision I saw someone kneeling down next to me, it didn't take me long to realize that it was Nepgear who was telling me to wake up.

"Oh good morning Nepgear" I yawned still a bit tired, "Is something wrong? You look really worried"

"Alex were you aware that you were sleeping on the floor?" Nepgear asked me

I looked to my left to see the sofa I was sleeping on, the pillow I was using was halfway across the room and the blankets were covering the TV screen. I scratch my head and look back at Nepgear, she had a worried look on her face.

"Alex were you having a nightmare?" Nepgear politely asked me

"Nightmare" I repeated to her, "I've haven't had a nightmare since I was at least 10!"

"Oh really?" Nepgear was a bit surprised by this, "You haven't had a nightmare in over five years?"

"Yeah that's right" I said before becoming a little saddened by this, "But in exchange for that, I can't have dreams no matter how hard I try"

"That's a really sad thing to hear" Nepgear said, "But maybe one day you'll have one!"

"Yeah maybe one day I will" I stood up and stretched

"Well now that your awake could you please go wash up?" Nepgear asked me, "We're going to be really busy today"

"What are we going to be doing?" I asked Nepgear

All Nepgear did was get up from the floor and went towards the kitchen, before she left the room she looked back and gave me a smile.

"It's a surprise" Nepgear said

Nepgear exited the room leaving me in awe, I decided that I should just wait to see what's in store for me. I left the living area and headed towards the washroom, when I went inside I found a towel laid out for me along with a basket with a note attached to it.

"Put your clothes inside this basket and take them out once your done inside the washroom" I read, "From Nepgear"

The basket wasn't one of those straw baskets that everyone puts their laundry into, no, it was a metallic basket that had these tubes sticking out from both the inside and the outside, if I didn't know any better this could possibly destroy my clothing. I stared at the basket for a very long time.

"You know what?" I ask myself, "I'm going to YOLO it!"

As I finished with the bath I jumped out and wrapped the towel around my waist, I then looked over at the basket and pick it up. When I took out my clothes my jaw took as plunge to the ground, My clothes looked like the Goddess of Cleanliness had just blessed it, they felt so soft and warm in my hands.

* * *

I threw on my clothes and walked out of the Washroom and headed towards the kitchen, when I entered I saw IF and Compa both sitting at the table and Nepgear setting down some plates of food.

"Iffy look it's Alky!" Compa said, "Good Morning Alky!"

"Morning Al" IF said, "You must prefer the floor then actual beds huh?"

"First off: Good Morning" I say, "Second off: I fell of the sofa in my sleep, I don't know why but I did"

"You must be a really deep sleeper Alex" Nepgear said, "Most people would immediately wake up when their about to fall off their beds"

"I used to be a very light sleeper" I walked over to the table and sat down with everyone, "But anyways, what's on today's agenda?"

"Well if your going to be helping us save the CPU then you have to be equipped with some gear" IF told me, "Since your not from this world, we need to prepare you before you can take on any sort of creature"

"Oh really?" I say, "Well where are we going first of all?"

"We're going to a weapon shop to see if there is any sort of weapon that will suit you" IF said, "Next we're going to have to get you registered in the guild so you can take on quest"

"Alky do you have any experience in fighting?" Compa asked me, "You don't seem like the type who likes to fight for a living"

"Well your right about that, I don't fight for a living" I answer, "But I have some experience with fighting…..other people that is"

"It should be fine as long as you get some training" Nepgear told me before looking at the clock on the wall, "Oh Goodness! We should hurry before the shop gets crowded!"

"Well I didn't even finish ea-" I was about to say before I looked down to see an empty plate, "…..So guess we're heading out now"

* * *

We walked down the bustling streets of Planetptune, we then stopped in front of a building that had a sign that showed two swords clashing against each other, we walked inside the shop and were immediately greeted by shelves of different variety of Weapons ranging from different themes.

"Woah!" I gawked at the shelves, "This place is practically heaven for a Psychopath!"

"Yeah I have to agree with you there" IF looked around, "This is like a carnival to any mass murderers out in the world"

"Excuse me IF and Alex" Nepgear Interrupted us, "I think you might be scaring Compa"

We looked over at Compa who was hugging a….giant needle? I stared at Compa a bit curious on where she pulled the syringe out from, but at the same time I didn't want my mind to be corrupted with "thoughts", so I decided to not ask any questions.

"C-could we find Alky something to fight monsters with and leave?" Compa asked, "This place is really scary!"

"Don't worry Compa we'll be out of here soon" IF reassured her, "You find anything that interest you Al?"

"No nothing in particul-"

I stopped talking when I was something shimmer In the corner of my eye, below one of the shelves I saw a staff, the staff was metal like and had golden like edges, it's body was also a mixture of purple and white. I don't know what happened but my legs had a mind of their own and they started to walk over to the staff without my command.

"What is this….beauty?" I ask while looking at the staff, "I've never seen something like this before"

"This staff is still here?" Nepgear stood next to me, "I really thought someone would be able to take by now"

"What do you mean?" I asked Nepgear, "Is the staff special or something?"

"Well-"

"Oh it's special alright!" A very muscular man came up to us, "A special piece of trash that is!"

"Trash?" I repeated, "What do you mean it's trash?"

"That Bo Staff is said to be the most weakest weapon In Gameindustri, get only someone with a very high level is able to pull it" The man said, "This thing has been stuck here for as long as this nation has been standing, no one has been able to pull it out"

"Well how would you know that this is the weakest weapon In Gameindustri?" I ask him

"Listen Kid it's a stick for crying out loud" The man sighed, "So unless you want to humiliate yourself in front of hundreds of people in this stored then I suggest you just find a different weapon"

The man walked away from us leaving us along with the staff, I look back at it and examined it.

"We might as well just go look for something else Al" IF suggested, "I think I see some other Staffs in the section over"

I sigh and nod as we walk away from the Bo Staff, we left the shop with me carrying a Black Bo Staff with silver edges, as soon as we stepped out of the shop, the Staff disappeared into thin air, I looked at the palm of my hand.

"I'm sorry did the staff just no clip out of my hand?" I ask, "That isn't very funny if you ask me!"

"The staff didn't No Clip anywhere Al" IF said, "You just have to summon it"

"Summon it?" I tilt my head, "Is there some sort of demonic ritual I have to do?"

"Not at all!" Nepgear said, "I could teach if you like"

"That would helpful if you did" I say

"Gear you can teach Al that later" IF said, "We're at the guild"

* * *

We made our way inside the Guild building, we walked past many people who looked more equipped than I did, we walked to as desk where a Women sat doing paperwork, she looked up at us and gave us a warm smile.

"Welcome to the Guild Hall" The women said, "How may I help you?"

"We'd like to register someone for a Permit" IF spoke.

"Ah yes of course!" The women took out a electronic pad and gave it to us, "Please fill out all of your information on the Pad then give it back"

I took the Pad and filled out all of the information as best as I could, I stopped at the part where it said "ID"

"I think we might have a little problem" I showed everyone the pad

"Looks like I overlooked one thing" IF took the pad from me, "Here let me take care of this for you"

IF had the pad for a few minutes, she then handed me back the pad to see if all the information was correct, after I validated it IF handed the pad back to the women, we had to wait another few minutes before the women handed me a card.

"Here you go!" This women said, "We would usually charge you a fee, but since your so young we'll make a exception just for you!"

"Thank you very much ma'am" I put the card inside my pocket

We left the registration desk, I then just realized something: How did IF enter my ID? I've been here for at least one day, and yet I'm able to take on quest. My thoughts were soon put to a stop when I felt someone grabbing on to my arm and shake me.

"Alex!" Nepgear shouted

"Huh? What is something wrong" I ask Nepgear after finally coming back from reality

"Alky I think you might've left Earth for a minute" Compa said, "You were drifting off into space"

"Oh uh sorry about that" I apologized before turning to IF, "I'm just really curious on how you got an I'D for me"

"Random Number Generator" IF spoke

I felt a strong force push me to the ground when I heard that, like I just slipped on something that wasn't there.

"Of course" I laughed nervously, "I should've known something so hard would be counteracted with something so easy"

* * *

"Excuse me Alex" Nepgear called me, "Do you mind if I see your phone?"

"Yeah sure" I took my phone out of my pocket and handed it to her.

Nepgear did some things on my Phone, I could already see her downloading a few apps from the Goo-I mean "Nepstore". Nepgear handed me back my phone and the two of us looked at the New Apps on my Phone.

"The first app I downloaded is something called the Nepedia" Nepgear said, "It's a encyclopedia that tracks all the information about the places you've been to, the people you've met, and the monsters you encountered"

"That's going to be really handy" I say to Nepgear, "Alright what's next?"

"Next I updated your "Status" app to not just show your stats but to show your entire party's stats" Nepgear said, "Try swiping to the left"

I did what I was told, when I did my stats were replaced with Nepgear's stats, the thing that caught my immediate attention is when it said Nepgear's level was "Level 101"

"Level 101" I read to Nepgear, "I have to say Nepgear, you really are strong, no wonder you took one that Dragon with only one skill"

"It was nothing!" Nepgear said, "The only reason why I'm such a high level is because I want to be like my Sister one day"

Nepgear realized what she was saying and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry" Nepgear apologized, "I shouldn't be putting my personal problems on you like that"

"No it's fine" I told Nepgear, "So what is the last app that's on here?"

"The last one that's here is Lily Rank" Nepgear pointed out, "This shows you how much people who are or were in your party like you"

"Isn't that sort of cheating life?" I ask her

"It really is" Nepgear said, "But I guess a lot of people don't mind it at all in the slightest"

"Well ok then!" I shrug it off, "Let's see what everyone thinks of me"

I examined through the Lily ranks of everyone I've met so far, there was Histoire, Hinato, IF, Compa and Nepgear. I noticed that Nepgear was the highest with it being a "3"

"You rank with me is a bit higher then everyone else's" Nepgear said to me

"You did sort of save my life" I told Nepgear, "So I guess that's why your Lily Rank should be higher"

"That maybe the reason why" Nepgear said, "Well aside from that's pretty much it for now, if you have any more questions you can ask me!"

"I'll be sure to ask you if I hav3 any" I said

"Hey Ge-Ge and Alky" Compa and IF walked up to us, "We found some quest that will easy for all of us!"

"Here take a look at this" IF showed us three job request on a electronic pad, with two of them being slaying quest

"These quest look fairly hard" Nepgear examined the pad, "Do you think this will be safe for Alex?"

"Don't worry about me Nepgear!" I gave her a confident smile, "I'll be fine! I've feel like this shouldn't feel too hard for me!"

"Well if you say so.." Nepgear still was a little bit unsure about, "Which one are we doing first?"

"Hmm…how about.."

* * *

 **Alex: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Nepgear: It feels weird to actually be a higher level than someone**

 **Alex: Well you got a head start….by 3 games**

 **Nepgear: I guess that's true*N-Gear rings* Oh it's time to answer reviews!**

 **Alex: Alright let's get to it then**

* * *

 **To MSLBrawl: To be honest I didn't realize the plot of this story would so similar to MK2/Re;birth 2. Now I just kind of think of this story as my own version of those games. Also I can't really say who knows if he'll get a form at all! We'll just have to wait and see**

 **To HeroOfTimeX3DS: Only time will tell**

 **To You Never Know: …As long as I don't get sued and no walls are being broken then that is A-OK!**

 **To Geod Pony: Don't worry everything will be ALright …..I'll just call us a Uber**

 **To On3dgegaming:**

 **First off: Compa is sort of a airhead**

 **Second off: …..Sorry about that man, please just SPARE me!..*Whispers* Don't tell him he's going to Get Dunked on**

 **But other than that thanks!**

* * *

 **Alex: Well that's all the reviews for now, also two quick things before I end off: The first thing is that I'm catching a cold, so chapters may be a bit slower to come out, The second thing is that I will soon changing my name "Tamazaki" to something else I don't know when but I will be changing it soon**

 **Nepgear: Is that everything Alex?**

 **Alex: Yeah that should be everything, so anyways guys thanks for reading this chapter and I will see you all next ti-**

 **(A crate falls from the ceiling)**

 **Alex:…..**

 **Nepgear:…**

 **Alex: Were you expecting something to be air delivered?**

 **Nepgear: Not at all, were you?**

 **Alex: Not in the slightest *walks towards the crate* Hmm…I wonder what's ins-**

 **(The cover of the crate flies open and Alex is immediately sent flying to the ground)**

 **Nepgear: What the Goodness?**

 **Peashy: Yay! That was fun let's do it again!**

 **Nepgear:….**

 **Alex:….**

 **Peashy: Why is everyone quiet? Did Pea do something wrong?**

* * *

 **P.S. I got the Lily Rank idea from AIYF Productions story since the idea petty much fits into the story**

 **P.S.S. To Guest Person who left a review on "Rise of an APL": Honestly making this story a crossover would actually be pretty cool, but I don't know exactly how I would fit other OCS into this story. So for now i'm just just going to keep that idea as Pending**


	6. Planeptune Arc: Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Planetptune Arc**

 **Chapter 3: Unexpected Quest**

 **Alex's POV**

* * *

 **(Atari Marsh, Midday)**

"KYYYAAAAAHHHH!" I ran as fast as my legs could carry me

Alright time out for a minute! So you're probably wondering why I'm screaming like a Sociopath who just stubbed their toe on a bed frame, well I happily explain that! After signing me up to take on quest at the guild, IF shows us three quest that we could take on, two of them being slaying quest and the other one being an Item Collecting quest, knowing me I chose the easiest quest out of the two…..or so I thought.

* * *

 **(A few hours ago)-**

"So this place is Atari Marsh" I looked the around the almost foggy area, "This place looks….barren"

"It usually is this way" IF informed, "Just wait until we get deeper in, that's when we'll find lots of monsters roaming around"

"Oh great Monsters" I said sarcastically, "This is going to be one fun ride!"

As we were walking through The Atari Marsh, Nepgear suddenly stopped as if she just remembered something very important.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Nepgear said, "Alex you don't know how to summon your weapon yet do you?"

"Summon my weapon?" I thought about it before it popped back into my head, "Oh yeah! You said that I had to do something to summon my Staff right?"

"Correct" Nepgear cleared her throat, "Since we may have to go through some monsters, I think now would be the best time to teach you"

"Well alright then!" I say a bit excited, "Is this going to be hard?"

"Not at all" Compa spoke suddenly, "This is really easy, lots of people get it right on their first try!"

"So here's what you do first" Nepgear said, "First pretend your grasping something in one of your hands"

I did what I was told a pretended I holding a very hard object….don't think that way.

"Next concentrate on what weapon you want to summon" Nepgear said

"Since you only have one Weapon Al, it should be easy" IF informed me, "But as you get more weapons it may become difficult to get the one you want"

I nodded at both IF and Nepgear, I stood still and thought deeply about the object I wanted to summon, after a moment a light formed in my hand, I watched as a Bo Staff appeared in the palm of my hand.

"Woah!" I spun the staff around like a pinwheel before setting it on the ground like a walking stick, "That's a really cool technique!"

"We knew that you would get it right on the first try Alky!" Compa congratulated me

For some odd reason I felt kind of sad that I couldn't do something that everyone else could do, but then again I'm not from around here so I guess I have an excuse.

* * *

We wandered deeper into the Atari Marsh, are we were walking we encountered some weird looking enemies, and when I say weird I mean WEIRD. Literally two of the enemies were like computer screens showing a Anime Girl and a textbox, and the third enemy was this guy who was literally floating with a ring around his waist. I went wide eyed at the "Monsters" and looked at Nepgear, IF and Compa who all stood there Sweatdropping.

"W-what is this?" I ask them, "Is this the result of bad game design?"

"I wish that was the case" IF said, "But apparently this how the enemies actually are in this forest"

"Apparently?" I repeated

"We haven't been here for a really long time" Compa told me, "So everything is technically new to us"

"Hey Al these monsters don't look so tough" IF said, "So why don't you take them on by yourself?"

"IF are you serious!" Nepgear said, "What if something had happens to Alex?"

"Don't worry Gear" IF reassured her, "If something like that isn't going to happen, we'll be standing right here"

"Well…" Nepgear thought about it, "Ok then"

"Just so you all know I didn't even say yes or no" I turned towards the monsters, "But why not?"

I walk towards the monsters, as soon as I got into their line of sight they charged at me. I went into a fighting stance and held my position.

"Let's go" I say

* * *

The Visual Novel like enemies jumped at me and fired a few waves at me, I did a back flip and ran at one of them and swung my Staff at them. I was surprised on how much damage that did to them, the enemy soon turned into Data and disappeared. I turned around to see that "guy" throwing some projectiles at me, I spun my Staff like a pinwheel and deflected the oncoming projectiles, I then jumped at him bashing him on the head and swung at his gut, the "Guy" slid back but didn't disappear yet, he dashed towards me and punched me in the face.

"Oww!" I growled at him, "You really think your going to get away with something like that?"

I swear that "guy" nodded at me, I then jumped up in the air and kicked him In the face and he turned into Data, I looked around to see the last Visual Novel enemy staring at me, a few words them appeared on the text box that said: "I will Jill you"

"Jill?" I repeated, "Uhh I think that may be wrong"

The word "Jill" turned into "kill" I have the Visual Novel a thumbs up before smashing it, I mean…it did technically use a turn.

* * *

"That was amazing Alky!" Compa said

"Wow Al I'm impressed" IF said

"Alex have you used a Bo Staff before?" Nepgear asked me, "You've used your staff like it was nothing!"

"Well I've been doing something called Kenpo Karate for a few years" I say, "That's one of the reasons why I'm so good with this"

"Interesting" IF said, "Maybe that's one of the reasons you were attracted to that ancient staff like a magnet back In the weapons shop"

"Heh heh" I scratch the back of my head a bit embarrassed by that, "Yeah that's why"

Our conversation was shortly interrupted when I heard a jingle coming from my phone's I took it out and looked at it, I was that my level was now "Level 5" and some of my stats were highlighted in green.

"Well look at that" IF said, "You leveled up"

"Alky do you know how to level up?" Compa asked me

I immediately took a plunge to the ground after hearing what Compa asked me, I could help but let out a nervous laugh.

"C-Compa I've played videogames before" I said, "I know what it means to Level up"

"Oh that's right" Compa said, "I just remember that you have Video games in your world!"

* * *

After that little ordeal, we headed deeper into the forest hoping to find what we were looking for, eventually as we delve deeper in the area started to get more foggy.

"This place is too foggy!" IF shouted, "Everyone stick together!"

And so we did….or at least we tried to. When we exited out of the fog, I turned around only to see Compa with me, IF and Nepgear were no where to be seen.

"Hey Compa?" I ask her, "Do you happen to know where Nepgear and IF are?"

"Ge-Ge and Iffy are right her-" Compa was about to say before she turned around and saw no one was there, "Oh"

"Well that's just perfect" I say, "We have to go look for them!"

"Alky what if we get lost in that Fog?" Compa asked me, "We won't be able to find each other"

"Yeah you're right" I sighed, "I guess we're just going have to find what we're looking for and hope that we run into them"

Compa and I kept on walking until we stopped in front of an entrance IF some sort, I knew this could mean trouble so I took out my phone and turned on the flashlight, I also took Compa by the hand and we walked inside the dark cave.

"Hey Alky?" Compa called me, "Are you sure that your 15?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I ask her, "Is there something wrong?"

"Even though your 15 you're a lot taller than both Iffy and I" Compa said, "Both of us are 24"

I looked back at Compa and sure enough I was taller than her, she was only up to my neck.

"Yeah your right I'm not 15" I say, "I'm 7"

"Alky that isn't funny!" Compa scolded me

My Flashlight immediately shut off as my phone began to ring, I could feel Compa's….Jugs dig into my back, I immediately turned red when this happened.

"H-hello?" I stuttered while answering the phone

"Alex?" Nepgear said from the other line, "We lost both you and Compa in the fog!"

"Compa and I are together right now" I told her, "Are you and IF alright?"

"Yes the two of us are fine" Nepgear said, "We also found the item we were looking for, we're making our way to the exit"

"Alright then" I say, "Both Compa and I will meet you there"

Nepgear hanged up the call, I checked my map in my phone and saw that the exit wasn't that far from where we were, as I put my phone away I looked at Compa to see her quivering and looking at the corner.

"Compa is something wrong?" I ask her

All she did was point straight, I looked to see a pair of red eyes staring at us. I gulped and looked back at Compa who was looking at me. We both had the same idea in our head.

* * *

And so all of this lead to where the chapter first started, with both Compa and I running for our lives while being chased by a red eyed monster. Both Compa and I made it out of the cave but still being chased by the monster, I looked back to see that it was a Giant wolf with blue fur chasing us.

"Please don't eat us Mister Wolf!" Compa pleaded, "We taste really bad!"

While running we both spotted Nepgear and IF walking completely unaware of our presence, I whistled for their attention and sure enough that got them looking our way.

"RUN!" I shout to them.

They did what I told them to do immediately, next thing you know we're all making a mad dash towards the exit, but that's when Compa trips and since she was holding my hand I call with her. The two of us looked up as the Wolf was about to lunge at us, Compa latched onto me very tightly and I could feel her Jugs now digging into my side. Right as the Wolf was about to kill us, someone jumped in front of us slashed at the Wolf with their sword. The wolf rolled onto the floor not dead but in pain, both Compa and I looked up at the person.

"W-who are you?" I ask the person

"Get out of here both of you" The Man said

Compa and I quickly got up and ran as far we could, I looked back to see the Wolf looking around for us, but I didn't see the man anywhere. Wait a minute did that guy just preform a "Hit and run"?

* * *

 **(Planetptune, Sunset at the Guild)**

Compa and I caught up with Nepgear and IF, we all panted heavily and searched for air. Once we all regained oxygen we all were able to make words again.

"That was a close one" IF said, "When did you two find that thing ?"

"After Ge-Ge called we saw it" Compa said.

"Are you two ok?" Nepgear asked, "We saw that you both tripped"

"We're fine" I say to Nepgear, "We were saved by some guy"

"We didn't get his name though" Compa said, "But he looked like a really nice person!"

"Well as long as you two are safe then we have nothing to worry about" IF said "Come on let's go turn this stuff in"

We turned the item in with the quest, we also got over 4,000 credits (apparently that's the currency in this world) I insisted that we all split the money but instead everyone just gave everything to me.

"Huh? But why?" I say to them

"You deserve it Alky!" Compa said, "You are helping us save Nep-Nep after all"

"Yeah and plus you basically did most of the work during this quest" IF said

"But I can't possibly take all of this!" I say to them, "It just doesn't feel right!"

"Please Alex?" Nepgear said

After finally cracking under the stares of many girls I took the money and let out a massive sigh, we walked out the Guild and I spotted a restaurant across the street, I looked at the amount of credits I had and back at the restaurant.

"So who's hungry?" I ask everyone

* * *

 **(Planetptune's Basilicom, Core room)**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

"This is very interesting" Histoire was looking up at a holographic screen, "Hinato could you please look at this?"

"What is it Histoire?" Hinato asked, "Did you find something important?"

"Yes I have" Histoire answered, "Apparently multiple rift holes have been appearing all around Gameindustri"

"That's very peculiar" Hinato said, "It also looks like some lifeforms are emerging from these rift holes"

"I sense that they have powers almost Similar to Red Player's" Histoire said, "What could this possibly mean?"

"Only time will tell my dear sister" Hinato said, "Only time will tell…."

* * *

 **Acallaris: Indeed time will tell**

 **Alex: Quick question: Who are you?**

 **Nepgear: I have never seen you before, are you going to take over Alex's job?**

 **Acallaris: Of course not, I'm only going to be here for one time.**

 **Nepgear: Then who are you?**

 **Acallaris: I'm the Narrator, you know the guy who got beat up by three people in the last story?**

 **Nepgear: Oh…. We're deeply sorry about that**

 **Acallaris: ehh, it's fine really**

 **Alex: Do I even need to know what's going on?**

 **Acallaris: No not really, but anyways I'll just sit here while you do your thing Alex**

 **Alex: Ok then *Clears throat* anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Even though I was sick, I was strangely able to get more ideas**

 **Nepgear: Alex please don't purposely make yourself sick to make chapter ideas!**

 **Alex: I wasn't planning on doing that!**

 **(Peashy runs into the room)**

 **Peashy: Alk someone is being really scary!**

 **Alex: And who might that be?**

 **Peashy: "You Never knocks"**

 **Nepgear: I think she means "You never knows"**

 **Alex: Oh that guy? Alright Peashy go make him fall asleep for a little while ok?**

 **Yellow Heart: *Transforms* Yay!**

 **Alex: Anyways Nepgear could you read me the reviews?**

 **Nepgear: Of course!**

* * *

 **To Geod Pony: Alright let's see**

 **If Tamazaki were here: I try to deal with it….even through the most "hardest" times**

 **Alex's answer: I haven't been here long enough to give you a proper answer, but if Compa's Jugs digging into me counts then I have to say…."I didn't ask for this"**

 **To You never knows: Don't you dare break that wall! Do you know how much it cost to repair one? Also I have a surprise for you matter of fact IF may be standing right behind you…**

 **To AIYF Productions: Like I said I thought the Lily Rank would fit since in since it would fit into the plot of the story**

 **Yeah I can see why it was so easy for your story to Input OCs, Chris and Andrew went well with the plot and vibe of the story**

 **And If I'm thinking who I'm thinking then I am so psyched for the finale of the story (even though Plutia said something she shouldn't have) Keep us the awesome work!**

 **To MSLBRAWL: Someone who got the reference! And those stories you speak of that have the Lily Rank sound very interesting, I might take a look later**

* * *

 **Alex: Well that's everything!**

 **Nepgear: Both Alex and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, we hope to see you all next time!**

 **Alex: Later!**

* * *

 **Current Lily Ranks with Alex**

 **Nepgear: 3**

 **Histoire: 2**

 **Hinato: 2**

 **Compa: 3**

 **IF: 2**

* * *

 **P.S. To Awesomeness who left review on "Rise of an APL": Who knows what happened to him, for all we know he's still in the real world….or is he?**


	7. Planeptune Arc: Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Planetptune Arc**

 **Chapter 4: A Dangerous Encounter**

 **Alex POV**

"This place again?" I ask myself as I opened my eyes to be greeted by a unpleasant scenery, "What is this place anyways?"

I spotted the 4 women from the other day, the cloaked women they were talking to was nowhere to be seen, but instead a man was standing there like he was keeping guard.

"Why would you do this?" The Purple Haired women asked the man, "You didn't have to…"

"…" The man was unresponsive

"It's no used to talk to this traitor" The White haired women said

"He's not a traitor!" The Purple Hair women said, "He's just being controlled!"

"Controlled or not he's a traitor" The blue haired girl spoke, "I seriously hope he gets sent to hell!"

The Green haired women was about to say something until she looked in my direction, I could tell that she could actually see me by the expression on her face.

"Hey Thunder Tits!" The blue haired women called her, "You starting to log out?"

"I-I do not know…" The Green haired women said, "I thought I saw a young boy standing by that wall over there"

"I don't see anyone" The white haired women looked in my direction, "You must be falling asleep, whatever you do Vert: Do not fall asleep"

"Do not worry" The women named Vert said, "I am a gamer, we will remain awake for as long was the battle goes on"

My vision soon began to fade to black, I thought about the one name I heard in this sequence: Vert.

* * *

 **(Planetptune, Morning)**

I yawned loudly as I sat up on the sofa I was still sleeping on, apparently I'm supposed to be sleeping on a proper bed but no one has had the time to set up my guest room. I slid off the couch and headed towards the kitchen to see if anyone was awake, I was greeted by Histoire and Hinato both sitting at the table discussing something.

"Good Morning" I yawned

"Oh good morning Alex" Histoire said

"Did you sleep well?" Hinato asked me

"Could've been better" I said, "But anyways I'm going to go wash up, I'll be back in thirty minutes or so"

As I walked out of the room I noticed that Histoire and Hinato were looking at each other like they have something important to say, I walked up to the door of the washroom and put my hand on the knob, as I was opening the door I saw someone appear from the corner of my eye.

"Alex don't open the door!" Hinato shouted at me

But by that time it was already too late, when I opened the door I realized that the whole room was steamy, it took me a while to figure out why it was….and then that's when I saw someone standing in the tub…..I'm just going to let you all use your imagination so you see what I see.

"O-Oh uh!" I stuttered with my face turning red, "I-I d-didn't know you were in here Nepgear!"

"…" Nepgear didn't say a word to me

Something told me the longer we made eye contact, the more angrier she was going to be. I tried to find the right words to say to Nepgear without her killing me.

"S-so uh" I looked away, "H-how did you get them to be like that?"

 **Alex has earned the "Perverted Idiot" Achievement!**

"Hey you keep your mouth shut!" I yell at the author, "I'm trying my best he-"

Before I could even finish my sentence, I see a projectile heading straight towards me, the object went so fast that I couldn't even identify what it was. So after that I pretty much blacked out for the rest of the morning, thinking how I could avoid this from ever happening again.

* * *

 **(A few hours later)**

When I regained consciousness, I felt a cold substance on my forehead. When I opened my eyes I saw Compa putting a wet towel on my head.

"My head…" I groaned, "What happened?"

"Ge-Ge told us that you walked in on her while she was taking a bath" Compa told me, "So she threw a bar of soap at you, you were knocked out for a really long time"

"Well that's just perfect!" I said sarcastically before letting out a massive sigh, "Now she probably hates me for that"

"It's ok Alky!" Compa said, "Ge-Ge is really forgiving, so she probably won't hold that against you"

"Yeah but I still feel bad about walking in on her" I said, "Do you happen to know where she is?"

"Ge-Ge and Iffy both went out for groceries" Compa said, "They left a few minutes before you woke up"

I took out my wallet and looked at how much credits had, since we all went out yesterday I had only 2,000 credits or so, I put the wallet back inside my pocket and looked at Compa

"Excuse me Compa?" I ask her, "Do you know what Nepgear likes?"

"Ge-Ge's likes?" Compa pondered, "Well Ge-Ge does really like hardware, she likes it so much that she enters a different reality whenever she comes in contact with it"

"That….sounds really familiar" I said, "I think you just woken up a past that I wish never to go back to"

"What do you mean?" Compa asked me

"N-never mind forget I said anything" I say, "So she likes hardware huh? Are their any shops like that around here?"

"Of course!" Compa said happily, "There's this one Ge-Ge drags Nep-Nep to all the time!"

"Nep-Nep?" I repeat, "Oh right, that's what you call Nepgear's sister"

"That's right!" Compa answered, "But besides that, would you like me to take you to that store?"

"Yes please!" I say to Compa, "That would be very nice if you did!"

* * *

Both Compa and I left the Basilicom and made our way to the hardware store that wasn't too far away from the Basilicom itself. We made our way inside the hardware store and searched for something that Nepgear may like.

"Alky look at this!" Compa called me over, "Ge-Ge would definitely like something like this!"

I picked up a small SD Card, it didn't look like much….well that's until I checked how much storage it had on it.

"Over 500 Gigabytes?!" I accidentally shouted, "That's practically the amount of space a gaming console has!"

I quickly cover my mouth and look around the store to see random people staring at me, I scratch the back of my head in embarrassment and slowly back up to the cash register, I made sure Compa was covering my mouth when the person at the Cash Register told me how much the SD Card was, let me just say that the price was EXTREMELY different from how they were back in my world.

* * *

"I hope Ge-Ge likes your gift Alky" Compa said

"I hope so too" I sigh at the thought of here not liking the gift, "Most girls don't really think it's attractive when a guy brings them a SD Card as a "I'm sorry for walking in on you" gift"

As we were walking we heard some footsteps coming from behind us, Compa and I turned around to see someone in a green cloak running at us wielding a hatchet. I quickly summoned my Staff and blocked the figure's incoming attack, if this staff weren't made out of metal then we'd probably be screwed by now.

"Ngh, who do you think you are?" I was struggling, "Trying to sneak up on us like that?!"

"Just shut up and die already" a feminine voice said to me

I the cloaked women then revealed a dagger in the sleeve of her shirt, right when she was about to stab me with it, Compa drove her syringe into the women's back. I don't know what was in that syringe and I don't think I ever WANT to know what's inside there, The Women dropped her hatchet and dagger and fell to the floor, she started to twitch violently before calling asleep (I hope)

"C-Compa is she alright?" I kneeled down next to her, "You didn't kill her did you?"

"Of course not!" Compa said, "She's only sleeping for a little while"

Well Compa was right about that, I checked her pulse and she was still breathing. I decided that I should probably take off her hood and identify her face. As I reached for the hood though, Compa suddenly tackled me to the ground and a giant metal ball flew over our heads, I looked in the direction the ball came from and saw three more cloaked figures dressed in Purple, Black and White. The figure in the white receded their ball n' chain and looked at Compa and I.

"You've messed with the wrong people kid" The figure in Purple withdrew a scythe that glowed yellow, "You two get Layria out of here"

The women in black and white both nodded and did some weird hand symbols that I couldn't understand, the next time I blinked they were gone along with the women from earlier, all that was left was the purple cloaked women with the scythe.

"Compa I want you to get out of here" I told Compa

"Alky I'm not going to leave you here with her!" Compa said, "She looks really dangerous!"

"Exactly she's dangerous" I say, "That's why I want you to get out of here, I don't want you getting hurt"

"B-but Alky…" Compa tried to argue

"Just do what I say and leave!" I shout at her

Compa does what I tell her to do, she gets up from the ground and leaves the area. I point my attention back at the women who was surprisingly very patient, I point my Bo Staff at her feeling a bit confident.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting" I say, "I'm guessing that you're the patient type of lady huh?"

"It seems so" The women said, "I might as well introduce myself, not like It will do you any good anyways: My name is Axtria"

"Axtria huh?" I repeated, "Well then Axtria, mind if I ask you why your partner tried to assassinate me and my friend?"

"I would tell you…" Axtria said to me, "But "She" is listening"

"And who is "she?"

"Someone you won't be meeting" Axtria spun her scythe and went into a fighting position, "Since you'll be dead"

"Good luck with that" I said cockily, "You'll be fighting me for a very long time"

Before our fight began my phone vibrated, I quickly took it out and saw that I was now "Level 12" and that I had unlocked two new skills called "SP Skills", I checked on how to activate the skills and then slid my phone back into my pocket.

"Come at me!" I yell

* * *

Axtria ran at me dragging the scythe on the ground, it made a loud screeching sound that almost made my ear drums bleed.

"Suffer!" Axtria shouted

Axtria swung her scythe at me upwards, I was just barely able to dodge it so it cut me on the side of my face. Axtria then drove the scythe into the ground, multiple projectiles made out of light then rose out of the ground and headed straight towards me.

"Oh geez!" I said

I began to spin my Staff around like it was a fan, the projectiles that were heading my way bounced off my Staff and went back towards Axtria, she swiftly dodged out of all the oncoming projectiles.

"Nice try kid" Axtria said, "Your going to have to do something greater than that"

"So you mean something like this?" I ask her readying myself, " **Fury Buster!** "

I dashed towards Axtria holding my Staff behind me, I then stopped midway and spun around like a tornado dealing damage to Axtria, I then knocked her in the air and use my Staff to launch myself upwards and knock her back down to the ground.

"So was that "greater" for you?" I asked Axtria, "Or do I need to show you it again just to verify"

I didn't get any response from Axtria all she did was lie on the ground and looked to be unconscious, I walked towards her very slowly, but that's when I felt my feet get stuck inside the ground. I quickly look at my feet and then back at Axtria who was firing those light projectiles at me again, this time I couldn't do anything about them. When they hit me I felt a really sharp pain run through my body, I was immediately launched back and I laid on floor.

"Well then, this was certainly a interesting fight" Axtria walked towards me dragging her scythe on the ground, "For someone who isn't from this world, you sure did put up a fight"

"W-wait a minute" I said, "How do you know I'm not from here?"

"Oh it's simple really" Axtria stopped in front of me and raised her scythe, "Uhrevia told me"

I close my eyes, the only thing I could hear was Axtria's laughter. As I was about to get finished off, I heard a familiar voice from the distance

"Leave him alone!" The person shouted

"Hm?" Axtria looked up, "What the?!"

Axtria was then shot back a couple of miles, I watched as she started to get farther away from my vision. I then notice someone next to me, when I looked my jaw almost dropped.

"N-Nepgear?" I stuttered, "Is that you?"

* * *

 **Purple Sister (Nepgear transformed)**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Appearance: Bright Pink hair, sky blue eyes and pale skin. White processor unit (resembles a bathing suit), matching white gloves and boots**

 **Weapon: Gunblade**

* * *

"Yes Alex its me" Nepgear answered, "Are you ok? Did she hurt you?"

"W-Well in a way" I said before wincing in a bit of pain, "Ouch! Yeah she hurt me"

"These marks on you…" Nepgear examined me, "We need to get you back to the Basilicom"

"A-alright" I said

Nepgear lifted me up onto her back, next thing you know we were in the air. I looked around once before passing out on Nepgear's back.

* * *

 **(Planetptune's Basilicom, Evening)**

When I woke up, my body ached a ton, apparently compared to the dragon, Axtria was a lot tougher if she was able to put me in this state of condition. I opened my eyes to see someone holding my hand.

"N-Nepgear?" I said

The sound my voice must've scared Nepgear, when she heard me speak she immediately let go of my hand and turned red.

"A-Alex! Your finally awake!" Nepgear said to happily, "I thought you were in a Coma!"

"W-why would I be in a coma?" I ask her

"I don't know…" Nepgear answered, "But you weren't waking up so I thought you might've slipped into one"

"I'm stronger than that Nepgear" I say, "You'd have to bash me on the head with a metal pipe, and throw me around like ragdoll to put me in a coma"

 **Acallaris: Is he trying to reference another story?**

IF, Compa, Histoire and Hinato all entered the room not to long after I woke up. By the looks on there faces, they all must've thought I wasn't going to make it

"Alky are you ok?" Compa asked me, "You looked badly injured when Ge-Ge brought you back"

"Yeah Al, you looked pretty messed up" IF said, "those marks that you had on you looked pretty painful"

"It still hurts, but I'm fine" I said

"Alex do you know why that women attacked you?" Histoire asked, "This can't be something to do with the recent cults forming…"

"I don't know why" I said, "But she said to me that she knew I wasn't from this world"

"What?!" Hinato shouted, "How could she possibly know that?"

"She said someone told her" I said, "I think she said the person's name was "Uhrevia?"

"Uhrevia?!" Now everyone shouted

"Hold on, now that I say it out loud it sounds familiar" I scratch my head

"Uhrevia is the women who captured the CPU!" Histoire said, "How could she possibly know that you're here?"

"I don't know how she would know this, but I do know one thing" IF said, "Al and Gear are most likely targets, and if I'm correct the other CPU Candidates may be targets as well"

"Uni, Rom and Ram!" Nepgear said, "We have to go warn them before Uhrevia gets to them!"

"Calm down Nepgear" Histoire said, "The other CPU Candidates are in no harm at the moment, but I would recommend that you travel to the other nations and inform them about this"

"Uhrevia always has some sort of trick up here sleeve" Hinato said, "I would recommend that you all set out tomorrow, you never know what could happen"

* * *

"Alex do you mind if Histoire and I speak to you in private?" Hinato asked me

Hinato came up to me and asked me this, I WAS going to go give Nepgear my gift before she went to bed, but I guess that'll have to wait. I followed Hinato across the Basilicom and we stopped in front of this special looking door that glowed purple. Hinato put his hand on the door and it opened shortly after, I followed him inside the dark room and saw Histoire in front of a map of some sort.

"What is this place?" I ask them

"This is the Core Room" Histoire said, "This is where Planetptune's Sharacite rest"

"What's a sharacite?" I ask

"A Sharacite is what keeps a nation together" Hinato said, "It is powered by the nation's citizens who believe in the CPU"

"We called you here to discuss something very important" Histoire said, "Do you see this map?"

"Yeah I see it" I looked at the map, "Why does it have these blue dots in certain areas?"

"That is because those are rift holes" Hinato answered, "In my studies, I have found out that certain lifeforms are coming out of these rifts, they appear to be from separate dimensions"

"Separate Dimensions?" I said

"That is correct" Hinato said, "And apparently one of these lifeforms appeared in Atari Marsh"

"Atari Marsh…" I thought about it before snapping my fingers, "I think I might've ran into one while we were at Atari Marsh the other day!"

"You did?" Histoire said, "Did you happen to get any type lf description?"

"Well when I encountered them, I was sort of running for my life" I said, "But I felt this strange aura coming from around him, and the sword that he carried gave off a even powerful aura"

As I talked my phone gave off a little jingle, I was a little confused on why it did so since I was expecting anything. When I went to Nepedia it added a entry on someone I didn't know but looked familiar.

"Chris MacDuncan?" I read out loud, "That's who that guy was?"

"Chris MacDuncan was his name?" Histoire said, "This name sounds familiar to me"

"I've seen that name before, but where?" Hinato pondered, "No matter, this is something that can be looked into later"

"Yes very well" Histoire said, "Alex if you ever encounter any other people like Chris who aren't from this dimension, please contact us"

"I will" I said

* * *

I left the core room and checked the time, it was almost midnight? Geez how long was I in there for anyways? I walked to Nepgear's room and saw that the lights were off, I guess I'm going to have to give this SD Card to her tomorrow. As I was about to walk away the door slid open.

"Oh Alex" Nepgear said, "I didn't think you'd be up so late"

"Well Histoire and Hinato had to talk to me about something important" I said, "But besides that, I came here to give you something"

"Give me what?" Nepgear asked me

I pulled out the small SD Card that I had bought earlier and gave it to Nepgear, she looked took it and I swear to you that her eyes started to sparkle.

"A 500 Gigabyte SD Card?" Nepgear said ,"Alex how were you able to get something like this?"

"Well I got it from that Electronic Hardware store that you apparently drag your sister to" I said, "This is….well I'm sorry for…..you know walking in on you earlier today"

"Oh that's ok Alex!" Nepgear said, "I'm just happy that you apologized!"

 **Alex has earned the "Forgiven Pervert" Achievement!**

"2 in one chapter?" I yell

* * *

 **Alex: Well besides those stupid achievements, I hope you all enjoyed this chapt- Nepgear are you ok?**

 **Nepgear: Huh? Oh I'm sorry! I must've spaced out again haven't I**

 **Alex: Uh yeah you sure did! Your obsession to hardware seriously goes through the roof some times, I'm surprised that some people think it's cute**

 **Nepgear: People think me spacing out is cute?**

 **Alex: Woops probably should of kept my mouth shut!**

 **Peashy: Hey Alk? Why do people think Ge is cute?**

 **Alex: Can we just get to Reviews already?**

* * *

 **To AIYF Productions: Well then….surprise! It's Chris!**

 **To tehg2000: Well the rifts were explained this chapter, so were we thinking the same idea?**

 **To You never knows: And who may that be? *Prays* Dear God please don't let be who I think it is…**

 **To Geod Pony:**

 **Alex's Response: If I remember Vert was the one with Green hair in that weird dream I had….so those things were…uhh… "big" and for whoever Blanc is I have a bad feeling about meeting her**

* * *

 **To MSLBRAWL: Well think about this for a minute: Has Tamazaki or Red ever used a Sword in "Rise of an APL"?**

 **Alex: Well with that I have two quick things I want to say, the first thing is that this Chapter will be the end of the Planetptune Arc, the next chapter will be the start of the Lastation Arc, so be prepared for a new POV**

 **Nepgear: Who's perspective will we be viewing from Alex?**

 **Alex: Guess you'll have to wait a see**

 **Peashy: Alk is being a big meanie and isn't telling us!**

 **Alex: The next thing is that If you haven't already, go and read Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Young Swordsman by arceus8888 if you haven't already, you'll like it trust me!**

 **Peashy: Alk why won't you let me read it!**

 **Alex: Because…..anyways later! *Runs away***

 **Nepgear: Take Care! *Follows after Alex***

 **Peashy: Where is Alk and Ge going? Pea doesn't like this game!**


	8. Lastation Arc: Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, Acallaris here bringing you the first chapter of the Lastation Arc! Now we're going to watch from a new perspective, who's perspective? Well I guess we'll have to find out!**

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **Chapter 1: Two differs from one**

 **(Lastation, 2 years ago…)**

In the dark streets of Lastation, all was peaceful….a bit too peaceful I might add. In the empty streets of Lastation a girl walked by herself, carefully observing her surroundings.

"I don't like this" The girl thought to herself, "I don't like this at all…"

As the girl continued walking through the streets, it began to rain in the nation. The girl who was quickly annoyed by this, ran towards a mansion like building, but while she was running she bumped into something. The girl fell on her behind and looked up at what she had ran into.

"Oh?" A man holding a sledgehammer looked at the girl, "It seems my day just got better!"

"Huh?" The girl backed up, "H-hey stay away you creep!"

"Awww, don't be shy" The man edged closer to the girl, "I just want you to be my friend….forever"

The girl suddenly summoned a rifle and aimed it at the man, as she was about to pull the trigger, the man kicked the rifle out of the girl's hands and pinned her down on the ground.

"L-let go!" The girl screamed, "What do you think your doing?!"

"Don't worry..." The man whispered into her ear, "You'll be a valuable gem in my collection, just let me….polish you up a bit"

"S-stop! Get off of me!" The girl struggled, "P-please someone! Get this weirdo off of me!"

Right before any actions that would change this story to a M rating could occur, a couple footsteps came from behind the two, the man looked up to immediately get kneed in the jaw. The man fell back off of the girl, he looked to see a boy half his size standing in front of the girl, gritting his teeth at him.

"Why would you interrupt?" The man asked, "I was about to have tons of fun too with my new toy"

"Shut up!" The boy shouted, "get out of here you damn bum!"

The man got up and picked up his sledgehammer, he had a crazed smile on his face. The man charged at the boy screaming, all the boy did was jab at the man and he fell down out cold. The boy looked back at the girl he had saved and saw tears rolling down her face.

"Are you ok?" The boy asked the girl, "Did he harm you in anyway?"

"N-no" The girl answered, "H-He just-"

The boy put his finger over the girl's lip telling her to shush, the boy looked at the girl for a minute and then smiled.

"W-what's your name?" The girl asked the boy

"My name?" The boy's eyes started to get heavy, "My name is….is Luth"

As the boy introduced himself, he fell on the girl's lap and was fast asleep. The girl looked at the boy in her lap and couldn't resist but smile,

"Well Luth.." The girl said, "I'm Uni, thank you for saving me..."

* * *

 **Luth's POV**

 **A few years later…**

 **(Lastation's Basilicom, Noon)**

"L…uth" A muffled voice said, "L..uth it….time"

I purposely ignored the voice that was calling to me while I was in my sleep, all I did was turn the other direction so the person who was trying to wake me would get blocked out by my pillows.

"Fine then" the person sighed, "You left me no choice"

Moments after, I felt a strong force push me off my bed. I laid on the ground somewhat pissed, I got up and looked at the person who woke me up in a unpleasant manner.

"Uni what type of "hater" do you classify as?" I ask her, "The type that hates people or the type that hates sleep?"

"Neither" Uni said, "Unless it involves you Luth"

* * *

 **Name: Luth**

 **Age: 15**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Appearance: Black hair that covers left eye, leaf green eyes and pale skin. Black puffy vest over a olive green long sleeved shirt, gray pants and black steel toed boots**

* * *

 **Occupation: Bodyguard/Solder in training**

 **Name: Uni**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Appearance: Long blackish/bluish hair worn in a pigtail, red eyes and light skin. A black dress with white lining with a bow on her back, long fingerless black gloves and similar looking short boots**

 **Occupation: CPU Candidate**

 **Weapon: Rifle**

* * *

"Luth why do you think you can just sleep all day?" Uni asked me, "Your supposed to be training with Kei today"

"Actually I'm supposed to be training with Kei "Tomorrow" I had to emphasize the "tomorrow", "Today's my day off"

"Luth your day off was yesterday" Uni said, "You were supposed to be training with Kei 2 hours ago!"

I looked over at my calendar and marked on Sunday it said "Training at 10", I scratch the back of my head and shrug at Uni.

"Well there's nothing I can do about it now-" I was about to say before Uni grabbed me by my collar, "Hey let me go!"

"You're the laziest person I know Luth" Uni sighed

Uni ended up dragging me through the Basilicom, I watched as I was getting stares from all of the Basilicom's staff. It didn't take us long before we were outside, and waiting for us was a very unhappy person.

"I brought him Kei" Uni let go of me

"Next time don't drag me" I stood up and wiped the dust off me

"Only when you start being responsible" Uni said, "Oh who am I kidding, that's never going to happen"

"That's enough out of you two" Kei spoke

* * *

 **Name: Kei Jinguji**

 **Age: 28**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Appearance: Boyish-like silver hair, aqua blue eyes and pale skin. A formal black suit(replace the pants with black shorts), black high socks with black slip on shoes**

 **Occupation: Oracle**

* * *

"Luth, I don't think I need an explanation on why you missed training do I?" Kei asked me

"Well you know me" I say, "Staying up late at night to do "stuff"

"Your disgusting" Uni backed up away from me

"Not that kind of stuff you idiot" I growled at her

"How am I supposed to believe that?" Uni then got in my face, "You're mind is 50% Perverted thoughts!"

"Oh really?" I got up in her face, "Then what's the other 50%, since your so good with numbers?"

"Stupidity!" Uni answered

Right when we were about to go at each others necks, Kei blew into a whistle that made a loud screeching noise. Uni and I covered our ears until Kei stopped, when she did she had a annoyed expression on her face.

"That's enough out of you both" Kei said, "The two of you have been arguing over everything for over a year now!"

"It isn't my fault he's such an idiot" Uni said

"It isn't my fault that she's a Tsun-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Uni kicked me so hard that I went flying across the yard. I got up like it was nothing and looked at both Uni and Kei.

"Like I was saying" I acted like the kick didn't effect me, "It isn't my fault she's a Tsundere"

"Luth I wil-"

As Uni was about to make a death threat at me, one of the Basilicom's staff members came out onto the field and walked over to us.

"Excuse me Lady Uni and Miss Kei" The women said completely ignoring me, "But it seems that there are some visitors who wish to see you both"

"She's here already?" Uni said

"Who's "she" I asked

"Very well then" Kei said, "Uni, Luth go and greet your guest, I have some business that needs to be taken care of"

* * *

We arrived to one of the lounge rooms in the Basilicom, once we opened the door we saw 4 people sitting patiently waiting for us to arrive.

"Nepgear?" Uni said, "I didn't think you'd be here so early"

"Oh Uni!" The girl named Nepgear jumped up, "It's been a long time since we've seen each other in person!"

"Yeah it has" Uni said, "Since someone decided that it would be alright if they got 2 more years of sleep"

"I'm sorry" Nepgear said, "This was something that was out of my control"

Nepgear then looked at me, she had a surprised expression on her face, I didn't like the way how she was looking at me.

"Um Uni?" Nepgear said, "Is this your boyfriend?"

There was a massive pause after that sentence, both Uni and I slowly looked at each other with our eyes twitching before looking back at Nepgear

"WHAT!" We both screamed in unison

"Oh you're not dating?" Nepgear said

"N-no we're not dating!" Uni shouted, "Why would I date a idiot like him?!"

"Exactly!" I said, "Only a stupid person would date someone like he-"

It happened so fast, first I was standing next to Uni by the door, next thing you know I was against the wall by some bookshelves.

"That looks like it must've hurt" The brown haired girl said

I got up and roll my shoulders around, I then head someone snickering, I look over to see a Red haired boy trying to suppress his laughter, I gave him the death stare and he immediately stopped snickering.

"That's not my boyfriend!" Uni sighed, "That's my poor excuse for a bodyguard: Luth"

"Well screw you too!" I yell

"But umm…" Uni looked at the two adult women, "If I remember correctly, your IF and Compa right?"

"Yessy!" Compa said, "We're glad to see you again Uni!"

"Same here " Uni then looked at the red haired boy, "but…I don't think we've met before"

"Oh that's right!" The boy said, "I'm Alex, nice to meet y-"

As Alex was extending his hand out to Uni, she immediately grabbed it and flipped him over. We all gawked at the event that just took place.

"Oh right, I know who you are now" Uni looked down at Alex, "Nepgear told me about how you walked in on her"

"F-feels great to be acknowledged" Alex said sarcastically

 **Alex has earned the "Flipped n' dipped" achievement!**

"P-please end the torture" Alex cried

"And you call me a pervert" I muttered

* * *

As everything was settling down, there was a knock on the door. Kei came into the room, she was carrying a clip board with her.

"Sorry to interrupt" Kei said, "Luth I need you to go pick up a package from Chian"

"Why me?" I asked

"Luth stop asking questions and just do it" Uni said

"Fine…" I sighed ,"but I'm not going alone just so you know"

"Luth we have guest here!" Uni said ,"I can't go with you this time"

"Umm Uni?" Nepgear said ,"Maybe Alex can with Luth"

"Huh? Why me?" Alex asked

"Well Al, Maybe you should start talking to someone with your own mindset" IF said, "after all, you have been talking to girls ever since you got here"

"She's right Alky!" Compa said, "It's nice to talk to someone your own gender every once in awhile!"

"Own mindset?" Alex repeated, "But I'm not a pervert!"

"Alright bub that's enough out of you" I grabbed Alex by his hair, "You're coming with me"

"H-hey watch it!" Alex struggled, "This hurts just so you know!"

While on our way out, Kei handed me a slip of paper which had details about a weapon order, the only thing I recognized was the word "revolver"

"Just give it to Chian" Kei told me, "You can leave as soon as you get the weapon"

"Yeah sure" I said, "Do I need to know why your ordering a revolver?"

"Well actually there are "two" revolvers I'm ordering" Kei corrected me

"Yeah whatever" I said, "So do I need to know why your ordering "two" revolvers?"

"Their for a solder in training" Kei said ,"well a solder who WAS in training"

"Well tell them I said congratulations" I said before sighing, "Come on ballot let's go"

"It's Alex" he corrected me

"Honestly I couldn't give a crap even if your name was "Alexis" I said, "Just hurry up and get a move on"

As I said that I felt a weird sensation run through my chest, and the ground shook for a little bit

"Luth what was that?" Kei asked

"I think I just created something weird" I shuddered, "Whatever you do, just don't sneeze"

* * *

 **(In another dimension)**

"Honestly I couldn't give a crap even if your name was "Alex" I said, "So let's just hurry up already"

As I said that the ground began to shake and I felt a sharp pain run through my body

"Lin what was that?" Keith asked

"I-I don't know" I answered, "someone just created something very weird.."

* * *

 **Luth: Well Genderbend aside, hope you all liked this chapter *Mutters* not like I would care, I didn't even write it**

 **Uni: Luth at least have some respect to the author, him and your real life counter part are best friends after all**

 **Luth: If your trying to say my best friend is going to be Ballot then your wrong**

 **(Someone shouts from the distance)**

 **Alex: For the last time it's Alex!**

 **Luth: And for the last time I don't give a crap!**

 **Uni: *sighs* You're the worst some times Luth**

 **Luth: Not like I haven't heard that from you already**

 **Uni: Just hurry up and read the reviews, I can't stand being in the same room as you for long periods of time**

 **Luth: I could say the same to you**

* * *

 **To tegh2000: Well played indeed…**

 **Thanks! I was thinking the achievements for Alex would be something similar to those useless abilities Nepgear was getting in Victory/Re;birth 3**

 **And about that idea you had, I think everyone may already know but I suggest you keep quiet just in case**

 **To You never knows: *Sighs* Activate the Dimensional Barrier from preventing Dark from coming in *mutters* Damn assassins always wanting my lucky charms…**

 **To Geod Pony: Correct! *Douchebag level increases***

 **To MSLBRAWL: Maybe…maybe someone is showing him these "thoughts" If you remember from the Planetptune Arc Chapter 2 Alex said that he is unable to have dreams or nightmares so the possibility of someone transporting him there for a limited amount of time is most likely**

 **To AIYF Productions: What can I say? *Douchebag Levels go through the roof* I'm just that guy**

 **Yep! Chris has entered the game! When will our heroes encounter him again? Who knows? Also I feel like the "Hit and Runs" are a great way for him to get a badass entrance**

* * *

 **Luth: Well guess that's everything, I'm gonna go take a nap now**

 **Uni: Oh no you don't! Your finishing this chapter first**

 **Luth: Fine *grumbles* lousy bitch**

 **Uni: *Points Rifle at Luth* What was that?**

 **Luth: Anyways if you liked this chapter then go review or something, I could care less *leaves***

 **Uni: *sighs* Um…thank you to everyone who read this chapter, stay tuned for the next one, until then!**


	9. Lastation Arc: Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **Lastation Arc**

 **Chapter 2: Harsh Memories**

 **(Lastation's Basilicom, with the Cannon Characters)**

"Sheesh I thought Luth would never get out of the Basilicom" Uni sighed with relief, "So uh Nepgear, how did you meet Alex?"

"Oh well it's kind of a long story" Nepgear said, "And I also need to tell you something really important"

"Huh?" Uni said, "What do you want to tell me?"

"Well…" Nepgear was trying to find the right words, "How should I start this?"

"Maybe you should start from the beginning Ge-Ge" Compa suggested, "It'll be a lot easier for Uni to understand"

"Compa's right Gear" IF said, "It'll be awhile before those two get back, so we have all the time we need"

"Well….alright then" Nepgear took a deep breath, "This is how it all started…."

* * *

 **(Chian's Workshop, with the Non-Cannon Characters)**

"Alright here you go!" Chian handed the two boys a box, "Inside there is Kei's order, don't forget to tell her about that deal we have"

"I have no possible idea what you can be talking about" Luth took the box, "All I know is that I don't like you and I wish to never see you again"

"Luth what is wrong with you?" Alex asked him, "You don't say that to people who are clearly being nice!"

"She isn't nice" Luth said, "She's pure evil and she must burn in the fiery depths of the Gameindustri Graveyard"

"For the love of-" Alex was about to say before sighing, "I'm sorry about his behavior, apparently he's always like this"

"No it's ok" Chian said ,"Luth and I have a pretty rough history with each other, so that's why he's acting like this"

"I see…" Alex looked at Luth

"Stop looking at me like that!" Luth growled at Alex, "Let's hurry up and get back to the Basilicom"

Alex and Luth both left Chian's Workshop, as they were walking Alex decided that he wanted to ask Luth some questions about himself.

"So Lut-"

"No I'm not going to tell you about myself" Luth said before Alex could finish his sentence

"Well Geez man you don't have to be rude about it" Alex said

"Listen if you want to know things about my life then you might as well look somewhere else" Luth said, "I'm practically a closed book"

"Woah easy there Luth!" Alex said, "I just want to ask you some questions that aren't so difficult to remember"

"…..fine"

"First question: How old are you" Alex asked

"15" Luth answered, "Is that all or are you going to keep pestering me"

"C'mon Luth!" Alex said, "I'm just trying to be "Friendly"

Luth stopped in his tracks after hearing the "Friendly" Alex looked back at Luth who was now trembling with the box in his hands

"L-Luth are you ok?" Alex walked close to him, "Is something wrong?"

"N-no it's fine" Luth stopped shaking but didn't look at Alex, "J-just don't talk to me until we get back to the Basilicom"

Luth began to walk again, walking in front of Alex, he looked as if the had just re-experienced something that he didn't want to.

* * *

 **(Lastation's Basilicom, Mid-day)**

"And that's why we're here" Nepgear finished, "We wanted to warn you, you might be a target"

"W-well I'm a little shocked by this" Uni admitted, "Y-you didn't have to come all this way to tell me you know"

"But Uni?" Nepgear asked, "Didn't you tell me that if I had anything important to say to you, then I should come and tell you in person?"

"N-no I didn't say that!" Uni was trying to defend herself, "I-I just was..."

As Uni was about to say something, the door to the room they were in opened, Alex, Luth and Kei walked in, with Luth still carrying the box from Chian

"We're back" Luth carelessly dropped the box on the coffee table

"The one time I'm actually glad to see you" Uni sighed

"Yeah whatever" Luth yawned, "I'm going to go sleep now, don't wake me"

As Luth was about to head out the room, Kei grabbed him by the neck of his shirt, she pulled him in front of her and looked him the eyes.

"Kei why ask you looking at me like that?" Luth asked, "If this is a love confession then I'm going to just say….I'm calling the cops"

"For the love of the goddesses Luth!" Alex shouted at him, "That wasn't necessary!"

"Listen Luth" Kei decided to ignore what he had just said, "I think it's time that your training finally ends"

"….W-what?" Luth responded, "Kei what are you trying to say?"

"Well Lady Uni and I have been talking" Kei said, "Lady Uni will be going on a mission to save her sister, and I've decided that you should go with her"

"But why?" Luth asked

"You are my bodyguard after all" Uni said, "You have to make sure that I don't get killed by any creeps out there"

"So wait a minute…" Luth looked at the box, "Is that…for me?"

Uni opened the box and pulled out two items wrapped in cloth, she placed them in Luth's hands and backed up a little. Luth removed the cloth from the items and almost had a heart attack.

"Two .357 Magnum Revolvers?" Luth gazed at the guns, "It's like a late Christmas present!"

 **Acallaris: Two Revolvers as a Christmas present….yup any 15 year old would love that!**

"They have real world guns in this dimension?" Alex said ,"Why am I surprised by this?"

"You've done a great job Luth" Kei said, "Keep doing what your doing, you have bright future ahead of you"

Kei left the room leaving Luth and Uni with their guest, Luth spun the revolvers around before they disappeared into thin air. He looked back at Uni, who was crossing her arms and looking to the side

"Don't expect this to be a normal occurrence" Uni said, "Just make sur3 you don't fail at your job"

"Yeah alright…" Luth shrugged

* * *

 **(A few hours later)**

"Hey IF have you seen Nepgear anywhere?" Alex asked IF

"Yeah actually" IF said, "She said that she was going to go talk with Uni outside on the patio"

"Oh alright" Alex said

Alex left the room they were in, he somehow managed to navigate through the halls of the Basilicom and found his way outside, he saw Nepgear and Uni talking about something, as he was about to sneak away both girls spotted him

"Oh Alex!" Nepgear called, "Did you need something?"

"Yikes!" Alex jumped, "Uh….I was just coming up to check on you, cause….reasons"

"What type of reasons?" Uni asked, "is it something a guy like you would do?"

"Not those types of reasons!" Alex shouted, "The "I want to know if your ok" type of reasons!"

"Well if that's all you came for then we're doing fine" Nepgear said, "Oh wait a minute Alex!"

"Is something wrong?" Alex asked

"Well since your staying here for a while, I wanted to know a little more about you" Nepgear said

"Yeah I sort of wanted to know a bit more about your world" Uni said, "It does sound really interesting"

"Well…." Alex was thinking about it

"C'mon Alex" Luth said out of nowhere, "tell the girls about yourself"

Alex slowly turned around to see Luth leaning against the wall, everyone stared at him for a few minutes

"How long have you been standing there?" Alex asked

"Longer than you" Luth said, "Now hurry up and give us some character development, you're making the author run out lf ideas"

 **Acallaris: God Damn it Luth! How many times am I going to have repair the damn wall?**

"Alright then…" Alex said, "To start off my dimension isn't like all of this, it doesn't have mythical creatures, nor does if have people with magical powers or stuff like that"

"So basically your world is filled with NPCS?" Uni asked

"Pretty much" Alex answered, "I was practically no exception to this, I was just a 15 year old human boy going through his average life"

"What about your family?" Luth asked

"My Parents both moved to Japan, leaving me behind with my Older brother and sister" Alex said, "Well….it used to be my Older brother and sister"

"Did something had happen?" Nepgear asked

"My Older sister died after saving me from getting hit by a car" Alex sighed, "And my Older brother….he went missing"

"Missing?" Both Nepgear, Uni and Luth said in unison

"On November 15, 20XX he went missing" Alex wiped away any tears that were forming, "They called off the search 3 months later"

"That's so sad" Nepgear said, "I'm really sorry for making you bring up something like this"

"It wasn't your fault Nepgear" Uni said, "Luth was the one who brought it up after all"

"Uni I will not hesitate to strangle you" Luth shook his fist at her

"Nah it's fine!" Alex smiled, "Just because they called off the search doesn't mean I'm giving up, I know that he's out there somewhere, and one day I'll find him"

"That is definitely something the main character would say" Uni said

"Either way, I think it's kind of cute" Nepgear admitted

"ooooo someone is falling in love" Luth teased

"H-huh?" Nepgear's face became red, n-no that's not reason why!"

Before Luth can tease Nepgear any further and before Uni could throttle him, A explosion could be seen from the distance, when it was over everyone looked in the direction it came from.

"What was that?" Alex asked

"It was clearly an explosion" Luth said, "But why did something go off over there?"

"That area the explosion went off in…" Uni said, "That was in Beta Plains, it's not registered as any sort of place to release bombs"

"I think we should go check it out" Nepgear suggested, "I have a really bad feeling about whatever caused that explosion"

"That's a good idea Nepgear" Uni said, "We could fly there….but there's one problem"

Nepgear and Uni both turn and look at Alex and Luth, the two boys look at each other a bit confused on how transportation is going to work for the both of them

"If it was one of them then we could carry them" Nepgear said, "But it's two…"

"Don't worry about us" Luth said, "We'll just go on foot, it isn't that far from here"

"If you say so!" Uni said, "Alright Nepgear! Let's transform!"

Both CPU Candidates were both engulfed in a bright light, when the light subsided, both Purple Sister and Black Sister stood side by side

* * *

 **Black Sister (Uni transformed)**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Appearance: Light Grayish/Whitish hair in curled ringlet, light green eyes and light skinned, A black bikini with matching boots and gloves**

 **Weapon: A bigger rifle**

* * *

"You know I'm not going to lie" Luth whispered into Alex's ear, "I kind of wish Uni always looked like that"

"I'm sorry but did you say something?" Black Sisters pointed her Rifle at Luth, "Did you say something about how I look?"

"N-no he didn't!" Alex tried to defend Luth, "He was just telling me something funny!"

"Actually yes I did" Luth admitted, "I said I wish you always looked like that"

"Y-you just go straight out of the blue and admit that?!" Black Sister blushed, "I-I mean... n-nevermind! Nepgear let's just go already"

"Right!" Purple Sister said

"We'd better get going to Luth" Alex said

"I'm with you there" Luth said, "Let's go ruin someone's day!"

* * *

 **(Planetptune's Basilicom, Core Room)**

"Well look at this" Hinato said to Histoire, "I have discovered a dimension very similar to this one"

"Is that so?" Histoire said, "In what way is it the same?"

"Well it seems that "APL" exist in this world" Hinato said, "And it seems as if there is more than one in this dimension"

"That is very interesting" Histoire said, "It also appears that the APL Red Player also exist in this dimension"

On a holographic screen that went to the far end of the room and to the top, it showed what looked to be video feed almost, A blonde haired man was seen sitting outside next to the other dimension's Neptune, holding a small case in his hand.

"I do not know what happened in this dimension…." Histoire said, "But one thing is certain: Uhrevia was defeated by the CPU and Red Player"

"That is most likely very true" Hinato nodded, "I do not feel her power or presence in that dimension"

Histoire and Hinato both looked back at the screen, they both smiled as they watched the other dimension's inhabitants fall asleep next to each other

* * *

 **Nepgear: Awww that was really adorable**

 **Luth: You thought that was adorable *shivers* love is really a weird thing**

 **Uni: Luth have you ever been loved?**

 **Luth: Of course I have! My mom loves me!**

 **Uni: And where is she now?**

 **Luth:…..**

 **Alex: I think that was going a bit too far**

 **Uni: Y-yeah I can kind of see that now**

 **(Silence fills the room)**

 **Peashy: Do that thing you do Alk!**

 **Alex: Oh uh right! Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I sort of had a hard time making this one**

 **Uni: Alex you didn't create this story**

 **Alex: Yeah I know, I'm just reading the stuff that Acallaris told me to read**

 **Uni: Hm….alright then**

 **Alex: Anyways onto the reviews!**

* * *

 **To Geod Pony: Alright someone get this guy a doctor! Make sure that it isn't Compa and make sure to overdose him on Nep Bull!**

 **To AIYF Productions: Hell yeah!**

 **That's right a solder in training! Teach him your ways O Great and powerful one….teach him not to suck…**

* * *

 **Luth: Oh great, the last review is from my Real life counter part**

 **Alex: Easy there Luth, his review can't be all ba-**

* * *

 **To wperry713: Get out, just get out right now**

* * *

 **Alex: Yup his review was that bad….**

 **Uni: I don't know anyone who would make that reference**

 **Luth: Apparently that guy does *sighs* Whatever anyways, a quick notice from Acallaris, he says "I won't be uploading a chapter on Thursday, it will have to come out on Friday, the reason being I have Midterms Thursday and Friday"**

 **Alex: Damn Midterms are the worst**

 **Nepgear: What are Midterms?**

 **Uni: I haven't heard of that before…**

 **Luth: Same here**

 **Alex: Do you all even know what school is?**

 **Nepgear, Uni and Luth:…..**

 **Alex: Oh my-**

 **(Technically Difficulties, Please wait a moment)**

 **Alex: Anyways until next time, later!**

 **Nepgear: Take care!**

 **Uni: Until then**

 **Luth:Peace**


	10. Lastation Arc: Chapter 3

**Well this was unexpected, I guess my schedule was cleared up faster than any thing else. Midterms ended today apparently (Damn Teachers lying to us students) so I am able to upload a chapter today! Sorry for the misunderstanding everyone! Enjoy the Chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **Lastation Arc**

 **Chapter 3: Surprise Surprise!**

 **Alex's POV**

 **(Beta Plains, Evening)**

"Hurry up Luth!" I called back to Luth, "We won't make it in time because of the pace your going!"

"I'm going as fast as I can here!" Luth shouted back at me, "Unless you want me to collapse from my heart becoming a track runner, then I suggest you let me go at my own pace"

So here's a quick recap of the events that happened so far: We arrived in Lastation and met The CPU Candidate Uni and her now Official Bodyguard Luth, while at the Basilicom we witnessed a explosion that took place somewhere in this place called "Beta Plains", so now Nepgear, Uni, Luth and I are on our way to investigate the cause and hopefully find whatever or whoever caused this.

"Luth where is the entrance to this place?" I looked around but saw no way to enter the plains, "Is there some sort of secret passage way or something?"

"Matter of fact it is" Luth said, "The entrance is actually concealed to many people, mostly because no one wants what's inside those plains to come and wreck havoc across Lastation"

"Do you think whatever is inside the plains is capable of causing that explosion?" I asked

"Probably" Luth answered, "There aren't many creatures like that in Lastation though, mostly in Lowee and Leanbox"

After running for a certain amount of time, Luth stopped dead in his tracks. I stopped beside him and we both looked up at a very suspicious looking wall. Luth walked over to the wall and extended his hand out, his handed ended up going straight through the wall.

"Yeah this is the entrance" Luth retracted his arm and looked back at me, "We'd better hurry, we don't want to keep a certain someone waiting"

"W-wait Luth, before we go I need to ask you something" I stopped Luth before he headed into the Plains, "What level are you? Do you think it'll be alright for you to head in there?"

"First off, I'm Level 50" Luth said, "And second off, I don't think it's me you should be worrying about, I think you should be asking yourself that Mr. Neku Stick user"

I was taken aback by Luth's words, I was about to say something but I then realized that he was right. Luth looks away from me and begins to walk into the Plains, I quickly followed after him not knowing that we were being watched by someone.

* * *

The Plains were really vast and wide, I could see cliffs and mountains faraway from where Luth and I were standing. The two of us looked around for Nepgear and Uni, but they were no where to be seen.

"They couldn't of gotten far" I took out my phone and went to contacts, "I'm pretty they got here before us"

I tapped on Nepgear's name on the phone, but as soon as I tapped it all I heard was "I'm sorry but I can't answer right now, please call back again", it went straight to voicemail, why would it go straight to voicemail though? Nepgear always picks up her N-Gear. As I was pondering, Luth tapped me on my shoulder and pointed towards a small light that was flickering in the distance.

"You think that's them?" Luth stared at the flickering light, "It seems a bit weird that they would contact us through Morse code"

"Yeah that is a little strange" I said, "But even if it isn't them, we should probably check it out anyways"

Luth and I followed the flickering light, as we got closer the light started to become dimmer. Eventually we got to the location where the light was coming from, when we did I almost screamed from the thing we encountered.

"N-no way" I stared, "Nepgear?"

"How did this happen?" Luth asked, "Uni?"

What both Luth and I saw was Nepgear and Uni (still transformed I might add) entangled in some glowing web, the two girls were both unconscious but they looked like they were hanging on to their lives.

"Alex we got to go free them!" Luth was clenching his fist, "They're not looking so well up there!"

I nodded at Luth's idea, as Luth and I took a step forward a glowing line appeared right in front of where we stood, Luth and I immediately were sent flying backwards, we both rolled across the ground and groaned in pain. We then heard a high pitched voice giggle not to far away from us, the two of us lifted our heads to see a women in a black cloak holding a Laser Cannon.

"That was outstanding!" The women in the cloak clapped, "The way on how you majestically flew through the air was just beautiful!"

"Who the hell do you think you are, smiling at our pain?" Luth growled at the women, "Did you do this to Nepgear and Uni?"

"Oooo, someone is quick to ask questions" The women said, "You don't even bother to ask a girls like me their name?"

"We don't care about what your name is!" I shouted at her, "Let Nepgear and Uni go right now! We will not hesitate to attack you!"

"Hmm? That voice" The women slowly turned her head at me, "I know you! Your that boy that fought Axtria; aren't you?"

"Axtria?" My mind reminded to the events that occurred a few days ago, "Wait a minute, you and your buddies attacked me a few days ago! "

"Oh yay! He actually remembers me!" The women jumped from excitement, "This makes me so happy! I could jump for joy!"

"Alex what the actual crap is going on here?" Luth asked me, "Who the hell is this women, and why does her voice make me want to tear off my own god damn ears?!"

"She and her allies attacked me the other day in Planetptune" I told Luth while still keeping an eye on her, "She sort of mysteriously disappeared during my fight with one of her allies"

"Aww Senpai is ignoring me now" The women stopped jumping and looked down in disappointment, "Denikie sad now"

"Wait a minute did she just say "Senpai"?" Luth and I asked each other in unison

Luth and I got up on our feet, Luth summoned his dual revolvers while I summoned my Bo Staff. Denike (or at least that's what she said her name was) looked at us in shock…although it was hard to tell if she really was, I mean that hood that she has on makes it really hard to tell what her emotions are at the moment.

"So something tells me that your not going to give us back the Candidates without brute force" Luth said, "If that's the case then… " **You're going to have a bad time** "

"That's so sweet of you to say!" Denike giggled, "But you forgot the most important thing: I have lasers"

* * *

"Alex I'll cover you from the behind!" Luth aimed at Denike, "You go up closed and attack her!"

"Right!" I nodded

I ran at Denike strafing from left to right to confuse her, although that didn't do much because Denike was easily able to predict where I was going to step next, she aimed the laser cannon at me and fired a large plasma beam at me that launched me backwards

"ARGH!" I yelled in pain

"Alex you alright?!" Luth asked me as he shot multiple rounds of bullets at Denike

"Yeah I'm fine" I jumped up and rolled my shoulders, "That was only a warm-up!"

I ran at Denike again, this time when she was about to shoot another laser at me, Luth shot her in the hand. I took advantage of this time period to try out a new skill that I learned.

" **Enigma Strike!** " I shouted out

With all my might, I threw my staff at Denike, while she was occupied, I launched myself in the air (Don't ask how I did it, it's a secret), when I started to fall to the ground, I charged up as much power as I could and sent it to my leg, Denike saw what I was doing but it was too late, by time I was in front of her I released all the power I was saving up and kicked her in the face. Apparently I charged up enough power to send her halfway across the field.

"Damn Alex I'm actually impressed in you for once" Luth clapped, "You successfully gave a women more brain damage then she had when she was born"

"Well what can I say?" I said smugly, "It's just what I do for a liv-"

So I see it's a thing where I can never finish my sentences without getting attacked in this dimension, although now that I think about it it's always been like that, even back in my home dimension. Anyways where was i? Oh right the battle. Denike suddenly charged at me like in those types of anime, she was carrying a lightsaber?

"Oh God no!" I shouted, "I didn't even see the movie yet! Don't spoil it please!"

 **Acallaris:….of course….should of seen that coming…..**

"Heh sorry" I rubbed the back of my head, "Sort of thought she was a star was fan, thought she was going to spoil the movie"

 **Acallaris: You do realize that I've watched the movie right?**

"….." I decided stay silent, "Anyways….."

Denike swung at me, tearing a hole through my shirt. I did multiple back flips as she kept swinging at me furiously, as I did though I lost my footing and got burned on the side of the face. I sat on the ground rubbing my cheek, I then look up to see a glowing object being pointed at my face.

"It was really fun fighting you!" Denike said, "Hopefully we do this again some time…..so bye!"

That was a very weird thing to say some one before killing them, but then again she's probably some sort of new breed of psychopath and seriously needs some help from Doctor Nill.

"Alex get out the way!" Luth shouted to me, " **L-69!** "

I rolled out of Luth's path and watched from the distance, my jaw literally dropped when I was what Luth was holding. He had a Sniper Rifle in his hands…Where the Hex Decimals did he find a Sniper Rifle?! Luth spun around like a cyclone while pulling the trigger to the rifle, he shot at Denike multiple times shooting her in the leg, arm, you know….the important body part. I realized that I could be saving Nepgear and Uni right now instead of sitting here wondering why a 15 year old couch potato has a Sniper Rifle.

"Luth keep her occupied!" I called out to him, "I'm going to get Nepgear and Uni"

Although he didn't respond to me, I could tell that he heard what I said. I ran over to where Nepgear and Uni were being held, when I went to go reach for one of them, I got stung by the web they were entangled in, I shook my hands and looked up at the web, just then a holographic terminal popped up with a bunch….of….oh no.

"M-must r-resist" I began to twitch, "m-must not give in, to the t-temptation of computers"

Alright so time out on everything for a minute, so you know how Nepgear has a thing for Hardware? Well it's sort of like that when it comes to me and doing computer related stuff like Coding, Hacking, Software Engineering…..yeah I know I kind of have a problem. But yeah so If any of you were wondering why I'm about to change into a completely different person, then you know the reason why

"C-can't hold back any longer" I reached for the terminal, "I must do it because I have to!"

* * *

 **(Some time later, I mean seriously do you all want to see that process?)**

The terminal closed on me as soon as I took my hands off it, the web soon disappeared into data and both Nepgear fell to the ground. I went on my knees and held Nepgear in my arms, she slowly began to open her eyes

"A…Alex?" Nepgear said my name weakly

"Nepgear are you ok?" I asked her, "She didn't happen to do anything to you did she?"

"N-no she didn't…" Nepgear said, "As soon as we became entangled In those webs, we immediately fell asleep"

"As long as your not hurt then I'm happy" I smiled, "Uni how about you? You doing ok?"

As I said that, Uni woke up from her sleep and yawned, Weren't these girls in Comas? Cause they look like they have more energy from being trapped then from being asleep for six years.

"Y-yeah I'm fine" Uni stretched, "W-wait a minute, where's Luth?"

"He's fending off Deni-"

As I said that, Luth was launched into the three of us, all 4 of us went flying in the same direction and crashed into a mountain, we all groaned from the pain we had just received.

"He WAS fending of Denike" I held up my finger

"You Damn bitch!" Luth shouted, "I didn't even get to finish my move!"

I could see Denike from the distance as she slowly walked towards us holding her laser cannon in her hands, I could see that some tears dripping down her face.

"Why would you do this to me?" Denike asked with her voice breaking, "Senpai after all I've down for you, this is how you repay me?"

"I am not your Senpai!" I shouted at Denike, "This isn't a highschool Fanfiction Denike!"

 **Acallaris: Highschool Fanfiction?...Very….uh….interesting *Slowly Jots idea down***

 **Peashy: Ac what does Senpai mean?**

"Do not answer that question!" The four of us shout in unison

"No matter, it was going to have to come down to this anyways" Denike pointed her Laser Cannon at us, "But I guess this is it"

"Welp it was pleasure knowing you all" Luth said, "I pretty much regret all of my life up choices up until this point"

"Say your pra-"

" **Metal Slugger!** "

As Denike was about to finish us off, someone fired off a giant shotgun round, the bullet forced Denike's laser cannon out of her hand and it disintegrated Into data, as we questioned what just happened, we spotted a man In the distance looking at us

"Finish her off now!" The man commanded us

The next you know, Nepgear and I were running at Denike side by side while Uni and Luth shot rounds of bullets from behind us. It looked as if Denike was about to make an escape by pulling out some sort of device, she was to slow to do anything though and both me and Nepgear blasted her off in the air.

"Why must this happen to me?!" Denike screamed as she got farther away from us, "I'll be back!"

Those were her final words before she became a star….In the sky that is. Nepgear and I panted heavily as we looked up at the sky, the two of us then look at each other and sighed with relief

"Finally she's gone" I said, "That was a really stressful fight"

"Was it really?" Nepgear asked me, "She did seem really sad and upset when you hit her"

"Yeah I'm completely sure of it" I stretched and looked around, "By the way, where's that guy who just saved us earlier?"

I looked around but found no trace of the man from earlier, as I was trying to figure out what could of happened, my phone vibrated again (I should probably put it in mute, this is starting to get really uncomfortable every time it shakes) I took out my phone and looked at the screen, apparently I got a new entry in the Nepedia.

"PFC Garland?" I said, "Garland….that name sounds somewhat familiar"

"Do you know him?" Nepgear asked me

"I don't think so" I answered he4, "But I've definitely heard that name somewhere before, but I just don't know where"

I decided to put my thoughts aside, this is something I can think about later. Both Nepgear and I looked back at Uni and Luth, we saw that Uni was facepalming and Luth was sprawled out on the floor dead asleep. The two of us couldn't help but laugh.

"Uni I think you might want to get a refund" I smiled, "I think your product is broken"

"I would be lying if I said I haven't tried that already" Uni sighed, "Luth you'd better wake up soon so I can kick you face in.."

"Alright Uni" Nepgear calmed Uni down, "We should bring him back to the Basilicom for now"

"Something tells me that I'm going to have to carry him" I said

"Actually he's heavy" Uni said, "I'll help you with that"

With Luth over are shoulders we made our way back to Lastation's Basilicom, something told me that we were going to have it for running out so late without telling anyone where we were going, If what we were doing.

* * *

 **Alex: Dear Goddesses Luth you are the heaviest person in the world!**

 **Uni: You almost broke our bones! How can you weigh so much but look so muscular?**

 **Luth: I have my ways, but I don't think you should be the pen to talk aboj5 my weight Uni, don't you weigh as much as a Anvi-**

 **(Luth gets launched to the other side of the room)**

 **Nepgear: What the Goodness?!**

 **Uni: Nepgear, Alex? Could you please finish this up without us? *Gives Luth the deathstare* I have some business to take care of…**

 **Nepgear: S-sure Uni!**

 **Alex: Y-yeah no problem *gulps* I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Let's get onto the reviews**

* * *

 **To Geod Pony: A pain in the ass they were, but I got through all of them ok! (Except for Math, I'll forever have nightmares *shivers*) but yeah other than th- and he's out cold…. *takes out cellphone*hmm…Plutia or Compa**

 **To MSLBRAWL: Really? I was just doing that as a joke, but I'm how I sprouted a new Idea for you!**

 **To wperry715:**

 **Alex's Response: Hey you're the one who left that review! I only left feedback**

 **Luth's Response: SAME TO YOU BUDDY!**

 **Uni's Response: All I need to say is stay as far away from me if you don't want to get shot**

 **Nepgear's Response: Aww I didn't even say anything…..**

* * *

 **Alex: But with that aside we hope to see you all next time! Later!**

 **Nepgear: Take care!**

 **Luth: MY SPINE!**

* * *

 **P.S. I almost forgot! Make sure to check out AIYF Productions New Story Ultradimension Solder: Dimensional Jumpers!**


	11. Lastation Arc: Chapter 4

**Hey everyone Acallaris here, Uploading on a Saturday what is this madness?! well I just got this chapter finished and I thought I give you all a little surprise. But yeah I just wanted say that I'll be taking a break from this story. Why am I? Well I'll have more information at the end of the chapter, but until then enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **Lastation Arc**

 **Chapter 4: Nighttime is the right time**

 **(Lastation, Midnight)**

It was around Midnight in Lastation, of course everyone would be asleep even in the Basilicom everyone had quiet down. In the distance on a mountain though, someone in a white cloak could be seen laying down looking through a pair of binoculars directly at the Basilicom.

"Wonder how I should make my entrance" The Cloaked figure asked themselves, "Cause lots of ruckus and go in through the front or take the stealthy path and sneak in through the back"

The Cloaked figure soon panned down towards an open window, they lowered the pair of binoculars they were holding and put their two fingers on the side of their ear which had an earpiece In it

"I've found where the target is residing currently" the Cloaked figure said, "Proceeding to head into the location"

"Don't even think about it" A female voice spoke, "just remember who you're target is, don't screw up this time, you already know what happens when you do"

"Of course" The Cloaked person was identified as a women, "I know EXACTLY who I'm looking for…."

* * *

 **Alex's POV**

 **(Dream Sequence, Some Random Base)**

Oh for the love of all the Micro SD Cards in the world, I'm back here again?! I find myself standing yet again in this unfamiliar yet familiar place, seeing these women trapped in Crystals, they were talking to the same Women from before along with that man that was guarding them, I took advantage of no one being able to see me and walked towards everyone and stood behind the captors.

"That move that you pulled right there was unforgivable!" The Purple Haired women shouted at her female captor, "You knew he was breaking free from your control! And you decided to "that" to him?!"

"I don't get what your complaining about" The women wrapped her arms around the unresponsive man's neck, "If you don't like this so much, then maybe you should of made a move 6 years ago"

"I seriously have no clue what's going on right now" I said expecting no one to hear my words, "Is their like a love triangle going on here or am I just horribly confused?"

"It is so ridiculous that your still in love with someone like him for over 6 years" The White haired women said, "Learn to move on"

"Noire you shouldn't be the one to talk" Vert spoke, "How many Visual Novel Games have you played where you always got the bad ending because of your personality?"

"S-shut up!" Noire yelled, "Why would you even bring something like tha-"

Before Noire could finish she looked in my direction, just like Vert she had the same expression on her face. I think that she might be able to see me, but then again….

"Listen up you Abomination of the Devil!" The blue haired women said, "These prisons are on the verge collapsing, so it will only be a matter of time before we break free and destroy both you and your traitorous love interest!"

"I highly doubt that will ever happen" The women said, "After all "They" won't let that happen"

"T-they?" The Purple Haired women repeated, "Who are "They?"

As the women was about to answer her question, my vision soon began to blur. Now I have two names to remember those being, Noire and Vert.

* * *

 **(Lastation Basilicom, Midnight)**

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself on the floor yet again, I sat up and looked around my surroundings. By the time we got back last night, It was extremely late so Uni offered to let us stay here for the night….well it was more like she wouldn't let us leave since we're going to be traveling with each other. I got up off the floor and stretched, I looked out the window and saw the clear night sky, everything in this world was so peaceful, unlike how it was back in my world where you here cars passing by every second of the night.

"Alex are you awake?" I heard a faint voice knock gently on the door

I walked over to the door and opened it, I was greeted by Nepgear who was wearing was wearing only Pajama bottoms and a Pajama Top, wait a minute what could Nepgear possibly want from at this time of the night?

"Oh hey Nepgear" I scratch the back of my head a bit surprised that she's awake this time of the night, "You need something from me?"

"Well I couldn't really sleep at all to be honest" Nepgear said, "And you usually wake up a lot during the night"

"How do you know I wake up in the middle of the night?" I asked

"When I'm sleeping, I sometimes hear a loud thumping sound that wakes me up" Nepgear admitted, "That means that you fell off your bed right?"

"…..I'm not going to confirm that just so you know" I turned a little red from embarrassment, "But besides that, did you just come here to talk?"

"I hope that's ok with you" Nepgear said

"Oh I don't mind at all!" I stepped aside and welcomed Nepgear into my(not really mine)room

I closed the door behind her and we both sat on the bed, we both kept a fair amount of space away from each other.

"Alex, how were your friends like back in your world?" Nepgear asked me, "Were they nice and friendly people?"

"You can say I had a fair amount of friends" I said,, "although I had a fair amount of them, I only hung out with one of them most of the time, they're name was Caem"

"Caem?" Nepgear repeated, " Caem sounds like a really Unique name, what was he like?"

"Well back in my world first of off, the only unique thing about his name was the way it was spelled" I said, "But all in all, Caem was usually one of those friends that's always fun to have around, even though he can be a wuss at times he's pretty awesome"

"That's really nice of you to say about him" Nepgear said, "I have a friend who's kind of similar to how your friend Caem is"

"Let me guess are they a CPU Candidate like you?" I asked

"That's right" Nepgear said, "Her name is Rom, she's really shy around new people and she'll most likely hide when she meets you, but when she starts to warm up to you she's really nice and her presence usually make a lot of people smile"

"Well when we meet her, remind me not to look like a creep" I laughed

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll remember!" Nepgear said before she stopped looking at me and faced the other way, "Umm…Alex? Can I ask you something that might be a little personal to you?"

"Personal?" I said, "What do you want to ask me?"

"I…..wanted to….ask you if you dated any girls" Nepgear blurted out

A awkward silence fell upon the both of us, seriously it was so quiet that I think I could hear Luth's snoring from a couple rooms away. I guess I should be honest with her and not be one of those guys and say "I have Waifus" or say "I'm a harem king, do you want to join?"

"Well….only one" I said, "We only dated for only a month until she decided to dump me for some other guy"

"Oh…that's really sad" Nepgear said, "I'm sorry that happened to you"

"No it's fine" I said, "It happen so long ago that I forgot her name, it was something like "Clam" or "Cleam" I don't know, all I really remember is that she reminded me of a Kit-Kat bar"

"Alex sometimes you say the most randomness things" Nepgear giggled

"Well I'm not doing it on purpose…well most of the time I'm not" I admit, "But um…have you dated any gir-I mean guys?"

If I was an idiot I would of just let that slide with "girls", since I'm part idiot I had to think of a save before I got knocked out with a bar of soap again. Luckily Nepgear didn't figure out what I said and answered my question.

"I haven't dated any guys…" Nepgear spoke softly, "I haven't told anybody the reason why I don't date any guys, not even Uni"

"Well…." I decided it was worth asking, "Would you mind telling me?"

"H-huh?" Nepgear immediately turned to face towards me

"S-sorry forget about what I just said alright" I told her looking the other way trying to avoid her gaze, "It was worth asking anyways"

"N-no it's not that" Nepgear said, "I-it's just that I've never really shared my thoughts about anything with a boy before, so I don't know how you'll react or how I should word my sentences"

"Come on Nepgear don't think of me as one of those "boys" I told her, "Just think of me as your friend, after all we are friends right?"

"Y-your right" Nepgear inhaled and exhaled deeply, "Your not like those other guys, your completely different from them by a landslide"

"There we go, that's the spirit!" I clapped for Nepgear, "Now go ahead and tell me something that many fans of the Neptunia series would love to know"

"The reason why I don't date anyone is because…" Nepgear looked like she was trying to collect her self before continuing, "…I don't want to noticed for my looks"

"Your looks?" I repeated In a confused tone, "I don't copy, what do you mean by looks?"

"The only reason why boys walk up to me is because they think I'm pretty" Nepgear said, "I don't have a problem with this completely, but it just makes me sad that nobody really knows who I am, deep down inside me I'm just a Goddess who does want she thinks is right, I feel like even if I were to tell a boy that they wouldn't understand all I've gone through"

"But I understand what you've gone through" I said, "I understand what its like for you to lose someone very close to you, I even understand what it feels like to try for something that you end up losing without anyway to get it back"

"Alex…." Nepgear said

"Nepgear forget about those guys" I said, "All you need to do is wait patiently, because I know one day….one day that you'll find that person who understands the troubles you have gone through fully"

Nepgear was really silent for a very long time, to tell the truth literally 2 hours had passed since she had said anything that's how silent she was. She finally decided to say something the minute my eyes start to get heavy.

"I-I think I already have" Nepgear looked at me as I immediately blacked out

* * *

 **(Lastation's Basilicom, Morning)**

By the time I woke up it was already morning, I could hear the birds chirping outside and the sound of motors running. Everything seemed pretty normal, although I felt something against my back which was probably the wall, my eyes were still closed when I heard the door swing open

"Al, Gear's missing!" IF shouted, "We can't find her anywhe-"

When I opened my eyes I saw IF, Compa, Uni and Luth standing by the door, it's like they just saw an adorable creature get slaughtered by a vicious animal.

"Alky why is Ge-Ge sleeping in the same bed as you?" Compa asked me

"Huh what are you talking abo-"

I turned around to immediately have all of my further thoughts of the current situation ripped out of me and replaced with "new" thoughts. I saw Nepgear sleeping behind me on my pillow, the thing that made the situation worse is that her top was unbuttoned to the point where cleavage was visible. I soon realized that everyone must've thought Nepgear was the adorable creature and I was the vicious animal, I slowly turn my head back to everyone afraid about the events that will occur next.

"U-uh wait a minute I have a explanation for this-"

"Geez Al I didn't think the two of you had a thing going on" IF said

"They grow up so fast" Compa she's a tear, "But wait a minute, Ge-Ge can't age"

"Dude seriously you do that without calling me?!" Luth asked, "Seriously I could've recorded all of that!"

"G-guys please let me explain what happened!" I was waving my arms before Uni started to walk over to me silently, "Hey uh Uni, I can perfectly exp-"

So yeah….next you know I was brutally beat up by a girl that is a black belt In Karate, whoop de doo. By the time Uni was finished with me, Nepgear FINALLY decides to wake up after all the commotion.

"Good Morning" Nepgear yawned and looked at everyone, "what the goodness! What happened here?!"

"K-karma that's what happened" I answered

* * *

"Is that what happened?" Uni asked Nepgear, "You accidentally fell asleep in Alex's bed after talking for awhile?"

"That's what happened" Nepgear said, "I'm really sorry for all the misunderstandings, and I'm really sorry that you had to go through so much pain Alex"

"Don't worry about it" I laughed nervously, "Just tell me when you want to take a nap on my bed so I can mentally(and physically) prepare myself"

"Um guys" Compa walked in, "Iffy and Luth said that everything won't be ready for another two hours"

"Well what are we supposed to do until then?" Uni asked, "We can't just wait around inside the Basilicom"

"Hmm…." Nepgear pondered and looked at me, "Maybe we can go get Alex some new clothes!"

"What's wrong with my current outfit?" I asked Nepgear

"Well nothing is wrong with it at all!" Nepgear said, "I just think that you need a new type of style"

"Nepgear does have a point" Uni said, "Your clothes are looking a bit old, you definitely need some better clothing"

"Wait so are you girls taking me clothes shopping?" I backed up a little bit

They already knew I was going to run, so pretty much Nepgear and Compa grabbed me by both of my arms and pushed me outside of the Basilicom, on the way we passed by Luth who was very confused on what was going on, all I did was mouth the words "Help me"

"We're going clothes shopping" Nepgear said, "Do you want to come with us?"

"Clothes shopping huh?" Luth said, "Let me think abo-"

Luth didn't even finish his sentence before he booked it, we all stared as he ran down the hallway and eventually out of our sights

* * *

 **Good luck out on the battlefield Alex, your going to need all the luck you can get out there.**

 **Heya everyone, hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I didn't really want to end the Lastation Arc on Chapter 3 since I want all Arcs to be at least four chapters (Unless they're in parts)**

 **So before I talk anymore let's read some reviews shall we?**

* * *

 **To Guest: Not exactly, but I'll have an explanation for that later on**

 **To On3dgegaming: Notice how Denike had lasers, like the Gaster Blaster? Also I just imagined the whole battle with Megalovania in the background seems pretty badass**

 **To Geod Pony: I'd just burn the Mathbook *throws it in the incinerator* let it burn, let it burn…. Also like I said I'll have an explanation for why the Other OC like Chris and Garland aren't joining the party immediately later**

 **To You never knows: Huh so that was that loud crash that I heard in the middle of the night….meh whatever**

* * *

 **Acallaris: Well now that's out of a way, time for me to explain the reason why I'm taking a break, there are two reason why**

 **First Reason: Up to this point I've practically ran out of ideas for what to do next, I know the Lowee Arc is next and I have a Semi-Fresh start but I need to brainstorm ideas for what's going to happen, I already have an idea on what I'm going to do but I need to think of things to get to that certain point**

 **Second off: I've need a break in general, I've been working on The Neptunia stories ever since November, I haven't really been able to get a lot of rest or been able to enjoy myself in awhile, now don't get me wrong I love making these stories for you all to enjoy but I think I need to get a little break from this**

 **So I hope you all understand what I'm going through and that you all aren't upset at me, I'll be returning February 7, but until then see you all later!**

* * *

 **Lastation Arc's Lily Ranks: Everyone's Rank with Alex**

 **Nepgear: 5**

 **IF: 3**

 **Compa: 3**

 **Histoire: 3**

 **Hinato: 3**

 **Uni: 3**

 **Luth: 4**


	12. Lowee Arc: Chapter 1

**Heya everyone, Acallaris here and back from vacation! I really missed making chapters for this story.**

 **But during my vacation my life sort of went a bit downhill, so I can't guarantee chapters will come out every other day because of it, I am deeply sorry about this, i'll try to keep my upload schedule for as long as I can**

 **But without further ado, with a bunch of new ideas and a new mindset and Confidence on my side, let the story recommence!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Lowee Arc Chapter 1: So many Misunderstandings!**

 **3** **rd** **Perspective**

 **(In Alex's Dimension)**

In a small neighborhood, similar to the one from the one in the prologue, stood a Mansion the biggest house in the entire neighborhood. Inside the house lives a family of three with their maids and butlers.

"Mom, Dad please you just have to keep searching!" A young boy begged his father and mother, "It isn't fair!"

The father known as Fred Fitzgerald was a detective who took his job very seriously. The mother known, as Susan Fitzgerald was a CIA Agent who just like her husband also took her job very seriously. Finally their son, 12-year-old Caemron Fitzgerald (His name is spelled in a unique way, deal with it Autocorrect) was begging his parents to search for his missing friend

* * *

 **Appearance Updated: Caem**

 **Appearance: Birch Brown hair with gray eyes, is also fair skinned**

 **Outfit: Gray Sweater Vest over white dress shirt, has on dark blue jeans with blue sneakers**

* * *

"Caemron calm down won't you?" Mrs. Fitzgerald was polishing her fingers not looking up at her son for even a second, "We've tried all we could and all we found was that Staff of his"

"But Mom, you can't just end he search like that!" Caem said to his mother, "You haven't even searched long enough to find any real evidence on where Alex is!"

"Caemron I'd suggest you just leave it to your mother and I" Mr. Fitzgerald laid back in his chair, "We're the professionals here"

Caem looked at his father, he always knew his parents were lazy at their jobs, but this was just crossing the line!

"How do you call yourself professionals!" Caem shouted suddenly, "You couldn't even help your own son find his missing friend!"

"Caemron Fitzgerald that is enough!" Mr. Fitzgerald slammed his hand onto the table, "Your friend is dead! Stop crying over him and make some new ones God damn it!"

A massive silence fell upon the family, at this point all the maids and butlers were poking their heads into the room to see what all the commotion was about. Mrs. Fitzgerald tapped her husband on the shoulder and gave him the "Are you serious" look; it didn't take long for Mr. Fitzgerald to realize what he had said.

"C-Caemron don't take it the wrong wa-"

As Mr. Fitzgerald was reaching towards his son, Caem slapped his hand away from him and look up at his parents with tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"That tone of voice…" Caem's voice broke, "That's the same voice you used when you told Alex that his brother was gone and wouldn't come back!"

"Caemron please listen to your par-" Caemron's mother was trying to talk sense into the boy until he immediately interrupted her

"Don't call me Caemron or your son!" Caemron shouted at them, "If you don't care about my needs then I'm not your son anymore!"

Before his parents could do or say anything, Caem ran out of the room at full speed, he pushed anything or anyone out of his way until he made it outside. When he made it outside he saw that his parents were looking at him from the window, he simply ignored them and ran in a different direction.

* * *

After some time, Caem arrived at a familiar house that had yellow tape blocking the front. Caem ducked under the tape and made his way up the steps to the house, he stopped at a flower patch and ran his hand through it before he felt something metallic. He picked up the metallic object, which was revealed to be a key, and inserted it into the door

Caem entered the house to find everything in a mess; he looked around in shock wondering what could have happen to the place.

"D-did someone break into the house?" Caem asked himself, "W-why is this place in such a mess?"

Caem walked around the house being very careful not to step on any important items, He then came across a broken glass photo album with a picture of him, Alex and his brother. Caem picked up the photo until he noticed something peculiar shining in the corner of the room. Caem looked up and fell immediately fell to the ground, he looked at the circular gateway that was sitting in the corner of the room.

"W-What is that thing?" The young boy asked expecting someone to answer, "It looks very dangerous…what should I do?"

After debating a simple task that most people would figure do in a matter of seconds (Seriously Caem, just grow some and do it) Caem gathered enough courage (and a bucket full of curiosity) to examine the gateway. Caem walked over to the gateway and looked inside it, all he could see were different shades of green and blue swirling around inside, Caem stared into the gateway not saying a single word, he was filled with wonder since he had never seen something like this before.

"Hm? What's this?" Caem heard a voice come from behind him, "It looks like someone has made their way to ruin my plans"

Caem quickly jumped when he heard the voice and turned around, he saw a woman in a white cloak standing behind him with a metal ball under her feet. Caem couldn't exactly make out her face, but some white hair was coming out through the front of her cloak.

"And to make things better it's a boy" The women in white said, "I guess it all can't be a loss"

"W-who are you?" Caem backed up, "Did you do this to Alex's house? W-Wait did you do something to Alex in general?!"

"Now now little one don't make things difficult for me ya hear?" The women slowly walked over to Caem, "Just come with me and no one is going to have a hard time, okay?"

"S-stay away from me!" Caem backed up away from the white-cloaked women, "S-stay ba-A-Ahhh!"

One thing Caem forgot about when backing up was that there was a giant gaping portal behind him. Caem fell backwards into the portal as if this was some Alice in Wonderland Bullshit; the last thing Caem saw before drowsiness overcame him was the woman in white looking down at him from the entrance of the gateway.

* * *

 **(In Gameindustri, Lowee's Basilicom)**

 **Caem's Perspective**

"Hey it's time to get up you dummy!" Someone shouted in my ear, which woke me up almost immediately, "Sleeping for three days isn't like you!"

"Ram why are you shouting in his ear?" I heard a soft voice speak to the other voice, "Mister Taem didn't deserve it…"

"Of course he did Rom!" The girl said to the other girl, "He even deserved that plank of wood falling on his head the other day!"

I don't know what these two were talking about, but the plank of wood they talked about must be the reason why my head hurts really badly….Wait did they just call me Taem? That's not my name but how do they know something so similar to it? I opened my eyes and sat up on the bed and looked at the two girls, I took notice of the girl in pink literally about drop a bucket of cement on me.

"W-Wah!" I shouted kicking the bucket away from me and onto the floor, "Who are you and what were you about to do?!"

The girl looked back at me and literally, the first thing she did when she looked at me was punch me square in the face, I laid on the bed dazed from the impact, I could tell that the girl was about to go for another round of punches, but her sister was keeping her from hurting me any further.

"Ram please don't hurt him!" Her sister held her back, "He didn't do anything wrong!"

"Well he didn't do anything wrong to you Rom!" The girl in pink shouted out, "But he definitely did a lot of "Wrong" things to me!"

"I-I'm so confused right now!" I backed up into the corner of the bed, "Please someone explain what's going on!"

As if the heavens heard my cries for help, a blue haired women walked into the room carrying a towel, as she walked into the room we all paused and looked up at her, I could tell by the way she was looking at all of us that she was just very surprised as if she didn't expect me to be here.

"Oh my, you're finally awake!" The women walked over to me and kneeled down beside the bed, "Are you alright? Do you need any medicine?"

"N-no I'm not alright!" I said to her, "I was about to suffer massive brain damage because she was about to drop a bucket full of cement on me!"

"Did not!" The girl in pink argued

"Don't lie the evidence is right there!" I pointed to the hole in the ground

"I don't know what you're talking about!" The girl crossed her arms, "That was clearly there for as long as my brain can remember!"

"Of course you can remember that!" I said, "It happened a few minutes ago, anyone would remember something like that!"

"Ok children, everyone settle down" The women had this stare that made me shiver, "We all must learn to get along with each other, is that correct?"

"Y-yes Mina" Both twins said to the women

"Y-yes ma'am" I replied

"Very good" I could feel the atmosphere return to normal, "Now let me introduce myself, I am Mina Nishizawa, and it is very nice to meet you Taem"

* * *

 **Name: Mina Nishizawa**

 **Age: 30**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Appearance: Long sky blue hair with blue eyes, is also pale skinned**

 **Outfit: Wears a Red Graduation cap with a pair of red glasses, she has on a short white dress over a long red jacket-like robe with gold lining and buttons, a golden badge on her collar, she has on white-see through stockings and red heels**

 **Occupation: Oracle/Caretaker**

* * *

"Umm my name is Caem," I told her

"That's really the best way you thought of disguising yourself?" The girl in pink asked me, "How much dumber can you get?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I told the girl, "I'm telling the truth! My name is Caem!"

"Ram I don't think Mister Caem is lying" The girl's sister said, "I think he's telling the truth…"

"Rom you're not being serious you?" The girl said, "He's not fooling anyone right now! How do you know that Taem isn't lying?"

"Umm…" The girl's sister was thinking of something, "Mister Taem is a very good liar, but Mister Caem looks like he hasn't lied to anyone before…"

"Are we really going to go by that?" The girl then looked at me and let out a sigh, "Fine, but I'm going to keep a close eye on this dummy just in case he does anything perverted"

Perverted? I'm not perverted; I'm completely clean from that type of stuff! But it's not like she was going to believe me anyways, so ill just have to go with it.

"Umm excuse me?" I asked the two girls, "What are your names?"

"Shouldn't you know that already?" The girls in pink sighed, "Well you're a dummy so of course you would forget, I'm Ram and that's Rom"

* * *

 **Name: Rom**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Appearance: Shoulder length brown hair with dark blue eyes, has pale skin**

 **Outfit: Light blue hat (With a pink rectangle symbol) with matching jacket over a gray and white overall dress, wears matching blue boots and carries a pink shoulder purse**

 **Occupation: CPU Candidate**

 **Weapon: Die Pencil**

* * *

 **Name: Ram**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Appearance: Long brown hair that goes down to her chest with dark blue eyes, has pale skin**

 **Outfit: Pink hat (With a light blue rectangle symbol) with a matching jacket over a gray and white overall dress, wears matching pink boots and carries a light blue shoulder purse**

 **Occupation: CPU Candidate**

 **Weapon: Die Pencil**

* * *

After introductions (And a near death experience from a girl who looks WAY Younger than me), Ms. Mina led me out of the room that we were in (That looked like a Kindergarten classroom) and into VERY LARGE HALLS; these halls were literally bigger than the ones at my house by a lot, while we were walking I noticed that Ram was glaring at me, I gulped and looked away but I could still feel her piercing stare

"Rom and Ram?" Ms. Mina said to the twins, "Would you two like to come with me to the pharmacy to get some medicine?"

"Can we go to the park after and play?" Ram asked Ms. Mina taking all of her attention off of me, "And maybe get some Ice cream"

"Can we?" Rom asked Ms. Mina

"Of course girls!" Ms. Mina said to both of the twins before turning towards me, "Caem would you like to accompany us?"

"Well…" I thought about what I should do, "I really have a lot of questions to ask you Ms. Mina, so I'll come with you"

* * *

 **(Mob Crossing Park, Afternoon)**

"Lowee?" I repeated to Ms. Mina, "I'm in Lowee which is in Gameindustri?"

"Yes that is correct" Mina confirmed my question, "You look like the type of person who would know a lot of things, it's a bit strange that you don't know what world you're in"

"That's becau-"

"THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" I heard someone shout from behind me

I quickly turned around to see a black haired boy panting heavily, he was holding two guns in his hands and he was pointing them at me. Rom quickly hid behind Ms. Mina and Ram stood her ground looking at the boy.

"Hey isn't that Luth?" Ram asked Mina, "What is that dummy doing here?"

"He's scary…" Rom spoke quietly

"Ahh Luth, what are you doing here so suddenly?" Mina asked, "You are scaring the children"

"I'm here for something that sack of crap stole from me!" Luth pointed towards me, "Where the hell did you put my Scouter, you little devil!"

"W-what are you even talking about?!" I was stuttering, "I don't even know you!"

It wasn't long before a few more people arrived behind Luth, although they looked even more tired then Luth did. The next thing you know, I'm cowering behind Ms. Mina with Rom both of us shaking.

"Luth don't run off like that!" The pigtailed girl smacked Luth on the back of the head, "Seriously, why did you just leave us there in that cave?!"

"That kid over there stole my scouter!" Luth shouted and pointed at me, "Do you know how long it took for me to get one of those things?! I'm not just going to let it go like that!"

"I am innocent!" I shouted, "Let me live in piece!"

"Wait hold on a minute Luth" I heard a voice come from behind him, "That voice sounds…familiar"

Another boy set Luth on the ground (He literally grabbed him and threw him away from me) and walked in front of the group of people. My mouth nearly (Ok it practically did) drop to the ground when I saw who it was

"…Alex?" I said

* * *

 **Appearance Updated: Alex**

 **Appearance: Ruby Red hair with sapphire blue eyes, is fair skinned**

 **Outfit #2: Black beanie with a Red "A" necklace, wears a gray vest over a red flannel shirt, also has on a black T-Shirt, Black jeans with Red Sneakers**

* * *

"…Caem?" Alex said

A massive silence fell upon all of us, it seems like this is going to be a reoccurring theme for me apparently. Luth then decided to break the silence.

"What the hell are we all silent for?!" Luth asked

* * *

 **Caem: Thanks for reading this chapter everyone! It took Acallaris awhile to find time to write it**

 **Rom: It really did…**

 **Caem: Rom what are you doing here?**

 **Rom: Mister Acallaris asked me to help you with saying goodbye to all the nice people reading this**

 **Caem: Well ok then, let's read the reviews then**

 **Rom: Okay…**

* * *

 **To AIYF Productions: Don't worry, with me using all of my brain cells, I've formulated many ideas!...And I also pulled a Neptune**

 **Alex has to probably be the unluckiest person in the whole world XD**

 **To You never knows: *Hears something crack* Huh? Did something just crack?...God damn it**

 **To Geod Pony: I made sure to enjoy it the best I could!**

 **Alex's Response: M-my masculinity….it's been brutally shattered**

* * *

 **Caem: With that done, I guess it's time to end the chapter**

 **Rom: Do you think people liked this chapter?**

 **Caem: Well I can't be the one to tell you that Rom, it's up to what the reader think**

 **Rom: Oh…**

 **Caem: But anyways thanks for reading, See ya!**

 **Rom: Bye bye…**


	13. Lowee Arc: Chapter 2

**Heya everyone Acallaris here bringing you the second chapter of The Lowee Arc! So last time Caem landed in the Hyperdimension and almost got shot by Luth, but luckily Alex was there to prevent any further harm. Now without further ado let the chapter begin!**

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Lowee Arc Chapter 2: One long explanation...**

 **Luth's Perspective**

 **(A few hours earlier)**

After a few days of traveling, we finally made it to Lowee…well at least the boarder of Lowee that is. We've managed to make it to the outskirts of the nation only to find out that the way to get into the actual nation was being blocked off, we all couldn't believe would the guard had been telling us at all.

"Mister Guard could you please let us pass?" Compa asked the Guard blocking our way, "We really need to get in the Lowee, it's really important!"

"I'm sorry but we can't let you in!" The Guard was starting to get really uncomfortable with all the girls surrounding him; "We can't let any cute girls like you in this way; you'll get yourselves killed!"

"We have permission from Lastation's Oracle to let us in" IF pulled out a letter and handed it to the guard, "It's written right here"

"I'm sorry but these letters mean nothing" The Guard took the letter and ripped it up in front of our faces, "We would need permission from Lowee's Oracle to let you in through this way"

"Seriously, what will it take for you to let us in?" Alex asked the guard, "Do you want us to get your son a mask of a yellow fox or something?"

"…Wait a second" The guard stopped us, "How did you know my son wanted a mask? But more importantly, how do you know I have a son?"

The guard went extremely silent; we all looked at each other and then at Alex who was just as confused as we all were. After that awkward moment passed and the guard realized we weren't leaving, he told us to stay where we were while he went to go get some "Papers", but in reality we all knew that he was calling some backup to escort us out of the area

"I have a suggestion everyone" Uni called for our attention, "Why don't we go in while the guard isn't looking?"

"But Uni, why would we ever do that?" Nepgear asked her, "The guard said that he was going to get some papers, he should be letting us pass I hope"

"Gear have you not figured it out yet?" Alex tapped his head, "He's calling the other guards, he obviously knows that we're not going to leave"

"Maybe we should go with Uni's idea and go in while Mister Guard isn't looking" Compa said, "I just hope that there's nothing really dangerous in there"

"Compa this Lowee we're talking about" I said, "This whole nation has monsters that wouldn't even give infants nightmares, I'm sure we have nothing to worry about"

"Something tells me you just jinxed us terribly" Uni facepalmed

* * *

We all quickly made our way inside of the cave that the guard was blocking, it was dark in the beginning but we soon started walking past crystals that were emitting light. Although this amazed everyone, Alex was the only one who wasn't really enjoying himself.

"You doing alright there man?" I nudged him in the side, "You look like your losing lots of oxygen"

"That's because of these clothes that I'm wearing" Alex sighed heavily, "It's almost impossible to breath in these things when moving"

"Good thing I didn't go on that shopping trip" I put my hands behind my head, "Would be a massive pain to be wearing what you wearing right now"

"I seriously hate you right now" Alex muttered under his breath

We kept on walking until we came to a split in the cave, there were three paths leading in different directions, oh boy Acallaris I wonder whatever we should do in this situation, how could something like this ever happen? Could it be plot? Or is it because you're just sheer lazy and couldn't think of any other types of story material

 **Acallaris: Luth, I am so close to revoking you're monthly "magazines"**

Fine whatever I'll stop…jackass. Anyways like I was saying, we came across three paths with both lead to separate directions, although the answer is clearly RIGHT THERE, everyone is looking down the paths and scratching their heads like they don't know what common sense is

"Ok seriously guys?! The answer is right there!" I shouted which startled everyone, "Are you all seriously not seeing the logical choice of splitting up right now?"

"You think we haven't thought about that already?!" Uni asked me, "We're checking the paths because there are some weird sounds coming from one of them"

I stopped talking and listened closely, and sure enough I heard some heavy breathing coming down from one of the paths. As I was about to say something, I heard some sort of chewing noise coming from the paths again. We all looked at each other with worried expressions on our faces.

"I really think this was a bad idea!" Nepgear admitted, "We shouldn't have gone inside of this caves, maybe we should've waited for the guard"

"Ge- Ge is right!" Compa sided with Nepgear, "Maybe Mister Guard was going to let us enter through another way!"

"Alright you two, we shouldn't be screaming" IF calmed both Nepgear and Compa down, "All we have to do is-"

IF was cut short when the whole cave began to shake, everyone kept their balance while looking around. Just then, the ground beneath IF, Compa, Nepgear and Alex collapsed and they fell through the hole in the ground, before I could react there was dust coming down from the ceiling of the cave.

"Nepgear!" Uni called out to her before looking up, "Huh? What's-"

"Uni watch out!" I shouted

I tackled Uni out of the way just in time; we both landed in one of the cave paths and listened to the sound of ceiling collapsing to the ground and watched as our surroundings got darker and darker.

* * *

"Hey wakey wakey" I poked Uni in the cheek, "C'mon seriously? You get on me for sleeping all the time and you get to sleep like a baby?"

Uni slowly opened her eyes, when she saw that I was over her she immediately became Red in the face. Most people would ask why a girl is turning red or why she's acting weird, but here's the thing: I'm not oblivious

"L-Luth? Why are you so close to me?" Uni stuttered, "You're making me uncomfortable…"

"And why's that?" I was starting to tease her, "Is it REALLY because you're uncomfortable or is something else?"

"N-n-no! What other possible reason could their be?!" Uni shouted at me

I started to get closer and closer to her face, not like I'm actually going to kiss her. As I was about to stop, Uni was shaking furiously and finally managed to get her arms free.

"S-Stay away you creep!" Uni shouted before punching me in the face

The punch sent me flying into the wall, I laid on the ground silent from the punch, the reason I was silent wasn't because Uni punched me; It's what Uni said to me which was why I was silent. Uni sat up and finally realized what she did, she ran over to my side to see if I was all right

"Luth? Are you ok?" Uni asked me, "I-I didn't mean to say tha-"

"Just shut up," I said while getting up on my feet, "Let's just hurry up and go find he others, and then get out of this place"

I began to walk away from Uni not looking back at her, I could tell that she was following behind me, but she was completely silent, we were both like this for a very long time, not saying a single word to each other.

* * *

 **(With everyone else in the different level of the cave)**

 **Alex's Perspective**

"Oww that fall really did a number on me" I groaned as I got up, "Is everyone alri-"

I stopped talking to find out that I was by myself; I look around the area and saw only the light from the crystals. I was about to take out my phone but I then realized that there wouldn't be any reception from where I was. I sigh loudly and began to walk through the cave system, for some reason walking through here gives me flashbacks of memories I don't even remember. I suddenly stop and put my hands on my head from the sudden pain to my head, something tells me it wasn't from the blood that wasn't circulating to my head

* * *

 **(Flashback begins)**

When my vision cleared, I wasn't able to move my body for whatever reason. I tried to move but nothing happen, I was in someone else's body….well more like watching from their eyes.

"Heya T? Where are we going" A purple haired girl asked

"Nep all I'm going to say is stop moving around so much!" The man said, "You're going to ruin it if you get as much as a glimpse"

"Ooo a surprise you say?" The girl who I'm going to identify as "Nep" said, "Well if it's a surprise you say then I'll be a good girl and not take a peak"

After some time of walking, the two stopped in a familiar location. It looked like the same place I'm in currently, except it looks more polished and brighter. The man removed his hands from the girl's face and she looked around in shock.

"Whoa T, this place Neppuful!" Nep's eyes were sparkling just like Nepgear's eyes do sometimes, "How did you ever find a place like this?"

"A little girl who sounded like Compa gave me directions to this place" T chuckled, "But of course, I kind of feel like I juped to be honest"

"Well who cares T?!" Nep said, "As long as you found this place, then it's all good"

"Nep I don't think you understand the amount of money I had to spend" T sighed, "But I just wanted to take you to this place, mostly cause I thought….uhh"

"What's wrong T?" Nep looked at him/me, "Oh I see, my cuteness must've been multiplied by the light shining off my body huh?"

"D-don't just assume things Nep!" T shouted at her

"T you must be attracted to me romantically" Nep teased him, "No wonder you decided to take me here~"

"ALRIGHT THAT"S IT" T shouted suddenly, "COME HERE YOU!"

"You gotta Nep me first~" Nep ran away with T chasing after her

"THAT BETTER NOT MEAN WHAT I THINK IT MEANS," T shouted

 **(Flashback ends)**

* * *

"Hey Al! Come on wake up!" A familiar voice shouted to me

I slowly opened my eyes to see IF kneeling right next to me, I was against the wall and the pain in my head had subsided.

"Ugh what happened?" I yawned before looking at IF, "IF? What are you doing here, how did you find me?"

"While walking I heard screaming" IF explained to me, "When I found the source, I found you on the floor holding your head"

"R-really?" I asked, "W-well sorry for scaring you IF"

"All I really want to know is if you're ok" IF asked me, "You looked like you were in massive amounts of pain, do you need any medicine?"

"No, I think I'm good but thank you" We both stood up, "I'm guessing you didn't find Nepgear or Compa on the way"

"Yeah that's right" IF sighed, "Well we oughta keep moving if we ever want to find them and get out of this death hole"

"WAHHH!" We heard a scream come from a path next to us, "YOU BETTER STAY BACK, I TASTE LIKE LIQUIDS YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW ABOUT!"

"That sounded like a little kid screaming" I turned to IF

IF and I immediately made our way to the source of the scream, we came across two things; The first thing being the exit to the caverns and the second thing was a Giant blue wolf slowly edging towards a boy sitting in the corner of the ro-

"Wait a minute…" I said taking a closer look at the boy in the corner, "HOLY HEX DECIMALS, I KNOW WHO THAT IS!"

"Al you know that kid?" IF asked me

"Yeah I do!" I told IF, "We need to help him! He isn't meant to be a fighter!"

* * *

 **[Play Tension Rising – KH2 HD 2.5 Remix]**

IF and I summoned our weapons, as we did the monster immediately aggroed towards the two of us…well I thought it was the two of us. IF and I circled around the room, when we did the wolf immediately ran after me trying to bite me

"Hey watch it!" I shouted, "I'm fragile behind there!"

" **Demon Comet Slash!** " IF shouted out

I rolled out of the way just in time, IF summoned a meteor storm and swarm of meteors rained down upon the Wolf, she finished up her attack by slicing at the wolf. The Monster slid back but it looked like that barely did any damage to it, it roared loudly, which made the whole area shake.

"Iffy, Alky!" We heard Compa's voice

We looked to our left to see both Compa and Nepgear running towards, they we're followed by Luth and Uni. I quickly noticed some sort of device on the side of Luth's face.

"Are you both ok?" Nepgear asked us, "We heard someone scream; was it Alex?"

"IT WAS ONE TIME!" I shouted, "And yes we're fine, we found this wolf terrorizing Caem"

"Caem?" Luth scratched his head, "Isn't that you're midget friend from your world?"

"Well ye-"

I was interrupted suddenly when the Wolf lunged at us; we all rolled out of the way just in time. I cracked my knuckles and looked at Nepgear and Uni who had both transformed, I then looked at Luth who was loading his Revolvers

"Hey Luth, what is that thing on the side of you're head?" I asked him; "It looks familiar, like I've seen it before"

"It's a Scouter" Luth said, "It let's me see what a enemies' level and moves are"

Luth tapped the Scouter and a blue lens came out of it and covered his eye, I saw the word "Calculating" appear on the lens, after a few seconds something popped up on the lens that I couldn't read.

"A Ice Fenrir" Luth said out loud, "Level 80, it's moves are "Bite" "Screech" "Stomp and "Ice Shard"

"Why do all those moves sound familiar" I thought out loud before realizing that last part, "Wait did you just say "Ice Shar-"

The Ice Fenrir shot large shards of Ice at us, Nepgear and Uni both shot at the shards making them shrink into smaller shards. The rest of us blocked the shards from coming at us; after they subsided the Fenrir was looking at Compa and I with flames in its eyes

"Hey you two!" Uni called for both Nepgear and I, "Remember that move that you two were practicing? Well maybe you should try using it on that thing!"

Nepgear and I looked at Uni and then back at each other, the two of us nodded and faced the wolf. We both ran at the Fenrir at a lightning fast speed.

" **Celestial Assault!** " Nepgear and I shouted out

My Staff began to glow purple, Nepgear rushed at the Ice Fenrir and started slashing away at it before backing up, when she did I ran at it and started getting some damage off on the Fenrir, I then charge up all my strength to know it up in the air. I then threw my staff up at it, which trapped the Fenrir in midair, finally Nepgear fires, a Plasma beam from her Gunblade, which disintegrates the Fenrir from existence

 **[Music fades out]**

* * *

Nepgear and I panted heavily, although that attack is pretty strong, it takes up a lot of our energy and tires us both out.

"That's the move you both were working on?" IF asked us, "That must explain why Al was throwing his Bo staff up in the air so many times"

"Y-yes that's the reason why" Nepgear left her Goddess form and went back to her human form, "It's a really tiring move, that's why both Alex and I were hesitant to use it at first"

"Well at least Mister Wolf was taken care of!" Compa said happily, "It looked really mad at me and Alky…"

"I'm sort of wondering why it was targeting you two" Uni went back to her human form, "Monsters usually don't aggro on a person immediately when their in groups"

All of the Ice Fenrir aside, I suddenly remembered Caem was being attacked by it. I looked back and saw that Caem was nowhere to be seen, along with Luth who disappeared alongside him.

"Uhh…guys?" I said, "Where did Caem and Luth go?"

* * *

 **Luth's Perspective**

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" I shouted at the boy who was jumping across trees, "GET BACK HERE WITH MY SCOUTER!"

"I don't know what you're talking about" The boy looked down at me and smiled, "I have no such possession"

"STOP LYING AND GIVE IT BACK YOU SACK OF CRAP!" I shouted out

The boy suddenly jumped down and ran into Lowee, I followed after him with my anger rising to the roof. I searched around looking for him but found him no where, right when I was about to go back and look for the others I spotted him with Mina, Rom and Ram.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" I shouted

All of them turned around and saw me panting heavily; I had my two Revolvers out by mistake and ended up scaring Rom, but right now I had my attention on the thief over there.

"Hey isn't that Luth?" Ram turned and asked Mina, "What is that dummy doing here?

"He's scary…" Rom poked her head from behind Mina

"Ahh Luth, what are you doing here so suddenly?" Mina asked me, "You are scaring the children!"

"I'm here for something that sack of crap stole from me!" I pointed towards the Midget thief, "Where the hell did you put my Scouter, you little devil!"

"W-what are you even talking about?!" He began to stutter, "I don't even know you!"

It wasn't before the whole group found where I was, everyone ran up behind me, they all looked to be out of breath from running. The next thing you know, the little devil ran behind Mina with Rom and poked his head out from behind her shaking like she was.

"Luth don't run off like that!" Uni smacked me in the back of the head, "Seriously, why did you leave us there in that cave?!"

"That kid over there stole my Scouter!" I shouted while still pointing my revolvers at him, "Do you know how long it took for me to get one of those things?! I'm not just going to let it go like that!"

"I am innocent!" The kid shouted, "Let me live in piece!"

"Wait hold on a minute Luth" Alex tried moving me, "That voice sounds…familiar"

Alex literally, am I'm not kidding, picked me up and threw me to the side. I laid on the grass looking at Alex, wondering how he got the sudden Super Mutant Strength. Alex walked towards Mina and crouched down and tilted his head just enough so he could see the boy.

"…Alex?" The boy said

"…Caem?" Alex said

We all stood in silence, all we could hear were the sounds of the birds chirping. We all looked at each other somewhat confused about the events that just took place.

"What the hell are we all silent for?!" I decided to break the silence

* * *

 **(Present time, at Lowee's Basilicom)**

 **Alex's Perspective**

"And that's basically how everything happened" Nepgear took a deep breath after explaining are whole story in one sitting

"Geez Nepgear, you didn't have to over do it on the explanation!" Uni said

"I'm sorry it's a force of habit" Nepgear giggled, "We're really sorry for causing you any trouble Mina"

"You all don't need to apologize!" Mina gave us a warm smile, "It was all just a misunderstanding, that's all!"

"Hey uh Nepgear?" The girl in pink tugged on Nepgear's dress, "Aren't you going to tell us who that is? He looks pretty weird"

"That's a first" I pointed out

"Oh right!" Nepgear said while lining the two girls up in front of me, "Rom and Ram, this is Alex, he's helping us to save our sisters!"

"He is?" Ram looked up at me in surprise, "He doesn't look like much"

"Once again that's a first" I pointed out for the second time, "But I may not look like it, but trust me, I'm completely able to handle monsters"

"Alky what about that time when we-" I immediately put my hand over Compa's mouth,

"Mister Alex?" Rom looked at me, "You're really going to get our big sister back?"

It took me awhile to respond to Rom, the reason being she looked SO ADORABLE, her voice and the way she looked up at me made me vomit rainbows on the inside.

"O-of course Rom" I stuttered still impacted by her cuteness, "I'll do all I can to help save all of the CPU!"

* * *

 **Acallaris: And so ends the chapter….along with the rainbows**

 **Alex: I think my heart stopped beating after I heard Rom's voice**

 **Nepgear: Rom is really adorable isn't she?**

 **Caem:….**

 **Acallaris: Heya Caem, something wrong?**

 **Caem: I um…don't want to say anything; Candidate Pervert Protection will target me**

 **Nepgear: The Candidate Pervert Protection? I think Neptune has told me about that**

 **Rom: Blanc doesn't want to tell me what that is…**

 **Acallaris: Uhhhh…..Alex Caem, distraction!**

 **Alex: *Salutes* Aye! Thanks for reading this chapter everyone! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Caem: Stay tuned for the next chapter! What will happen next? Only one way to find out!**

 **Nepgear: W-wait this is all so sudden!**

 **Rom: They're acting very weird…**

 **Acallaris: Sayonara to you all!**

 **Alex: Later!**

 **Caem: See ya!**

 **Nepgear and Rom: Bu-**

 **Acallaris, Alex and Caem: YEET! *Jumps out the window***

 **Nepgear:…**

 **Rom: Miss Nepgear?**

 **Nepgear: L-let's just go Rom…**

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **To You never knows: Stop trying to break the wall! It isn't going to work no matter how many things you throw at it...**

 **To On3dgeGaming: Someone that we'll meet later... also someone i'm scared to introduce cause of their "Personality"**

 **To redburningdragon: Although it may be obvious at this point, i'm not going to say anything since that would make everything i've been planning on doing useless...**

 **To Gamemaster Nick: That's how I classify everything when I see someone falling down a hole**

 **Ram even smashed a wooden plank on his head...Poor Caem he didn't deserve this type of torchure at all**

 **Oh and uh...the door is...um...right there...so...yeah...You have no regrets don't you?**


	14. Lowee Arc: Chapter 3

**Heya everyone Acallaris here bringing you the 3rd chapter of the Lowee Arc! Last time Nepgear explained to Mina, Rom and Ram on how they got into Lowee and their whole quest to save the CPU, also Alex may have almost barfed out rainbows….anyways enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Lowee Arc Chapter 3: Sudden Confidence**

 **Alex's Perspective**

 **(Dream Sequence, Unknown Hideout)**

I've grown accustomed to have these dreams apparently, whenever I find myself in this place again I just set myself against the wall and watch as that cloak women or that man keep watch on the women trapped in crystals. This time however something seemed to be different, when I came to, I saw her with four other men behind her.

"You ladies seem very shocked" The cloaked women laughed, "Is it because you've haven't seen more than one man in 6 years, or is it something else?"

"W-what?" Noire was lost for words, "How are there more?! I thought he was the only one!"

"T-there can't be more!" Vert said, "Histoire had said that they all had died during the Console war between the other goddesses!"

"It's quite simple really" The women in the cloak shrugged, "I used the energy that you had been saving for me, then I transferred it to a few "lifeforms""

"T-this all isn't real…" The purple haired lady said, "T is supposed to be the only one, but you managed to resurrect ancient beings from the past using our powers!"

"This chick seriously is insane!" The blue haired girl shouted, "She's gone mad with power for thousands of years, now that she has us she'll just multiply that kind of power!"

"Oh Blanc" The women shook her head, "You always need to point out the obvious don't you, it's no wonder you have MASSIVE anger issues"

"You f***ing bitch!" Blan shouted, "I'll slit your throat in your f***ing sleep you damn whore!"

"Geez Blanc" I sighed, "You seriously do have some "Issues" that you need to take care off…"

"Shut your mouth kid!" Blanc glared at me, "You'll be the next one to die if you-"

I stood at Blanc with my eyes widened, she could actually see me and was responding to me! Blanc stopped cussing me out when she realized I was there, actually all of the women were looking at me, could they all actually see me?!

"What are you all staring at?" The women in the cloak looked back along with the men behind her, "Are you starting to lose your grip? If so then stop resisting and drift off to sleep!"

I could feel my body start to disappear from the area, the women were all still looking at me while I was disappearing, who are they? Who is that lady? And what does she want from them? I need to talk to someone about this very soon…

* * *

 **(Lowee's Basilicom, almost evening)**

"Alex?" Someone was shaking me, "Alex can you wake up?"

I yawned quietly and opened my eyes; I looked to my right to see Caem right next to me shaking me. Since Nepgear and I were tired from earlier, we both decided to go rest. Mina said that she only had one guestroom available….

* * *

 **(2-3 hours ago)**

"Oh you both are sleepy?" Mina asked us, "Would you like to take a rest in one of our guestrooms?"

"Yes please…" Nepgear was trying her best to keep her eyes open

"That would be nice…" I was practically the same way

Mina led us to one of the guestrooms, when she opened the door, Nepgear and I both tilted our heads in confusion, we weren't able to process anything since our brains must've stopped working for a while. The room was average sized but it only had one bed in it

"You both are free to use this room as you please," Mina said happily

"Both?" Nepgear and I both said while looking at each other and realizing, "BOTH?!"

"Hm? Is there something wrong?" Mina asked us in a curious tone, "You both seem very surprised by the idea"

"E-excuse me Ms. Mina" Nepgear's face turned tomato red, "Alex and I don't have that kind of relationship, we're just friends!"

"Oh!" Mina bowed down to us, "I'm deeply sorry, I thought both you and Mr. Alex were in a relationship!"

That practically set off a trigger in both of our brains, I quickly turned around and started to walk away from the both of them, waving my hand while not looking at them, my face had turned into an apple by this point

"Nepgear you can have the room to yourself!" I said very quickly, "I'll just find somewhere else to sleep, see ya later!"

No one could respond since I was too far away from them, I eventually found myself by the corner in the front of the Basilicom. I decided to sit down and lean against the wall

* * *

 **(Present time)**

"ALEX!" Caem shouted in my ear

"GAH!" I fell over from his sudden voice, "Caem, you scared me!"

"You opened your eyes and looked at me, but you were completely silent!" Caem admitted, "I thought you went stiff again, so I shouted in your ear…sorry about that"

"Nah it's fine" I sat up and rubbed the back off my head, "Anyways Caem, I was going to ask you, how did you get here in the first place?"

"That's what I came here for" Caem sat down next to me, "Alex, you were gone for so long, I thought that you went missing"

"Missing?" I looked at Caem, "It's a little weird to say I went missing even though I've been here for only three weeks"

"Three weeks?" Caem looked at me as if I said something wrong, "A-Alex, you've been gone for over a month!"

I looked at Caem for a few seconds; I finally processed what he said and my jaw dropped to the ground. How could I have been gone for only a month if I was only here for three days? Something didn't seem right to me at all

"Hey Caem?" I snapped out of my thought, "Mind if I make a call?"

Caem raised his eyebrow but nodded, I took out my phone and went over to Holocall (its like Facetime, except with a hologram of the actual person) and called Histoire, we waited some time before a hologram of a book fairy appeared in front of us, Caem gawked at Histoire's hologram

"Hello Alex" Histoire greeted me, "It has been some time since we have last spoken hasn't it?"

"Yeah it has, sorry about that" I apologized, "But Histoire, I have something to talk to you about"

"Hm? What may that be?" She asked

I explained to Histoire on how Caem was in the Hyperdimension and that how he came from my world, Histoire took in all the information I was shooting at her like she had heard it all before. After I had finished explaining, Histoire went silent for a few minutes before responding back to me

"Hm…." Histoire thought out loud, "This may have to do with the rifts opening up all over Gameindustri, one must've somehow managed to form in your world and was able to pull your friend inside"

"Umm Miss Histoire?" Caem raised his hand like he was in a classroom, "So if I'm correct, in order for me to have appeared here, someone would have had to open all of these rift holes through different dimensions, eventually causing multitudes of timelines to all form into one giant one?"

All I did was look at Caem, seriously I knew he was smart but I didn't think he would be this smart to know so much about dimensional traveling! Histoire was very impressed by his explanation, I guess it's mostly because he figured it out WAY sooner than me, and I had to have MULTIPLE people tell me what everything was before I finally got what everything meant.

"Indeed you are correct Caem!" Histoire clapped for him, "You are certainly one intellectual child!"

"He's a massive fan when it comes to Sci-fi" I tell Histoire, "So yeah, I guess that explains everything…"

"Well um… actually" Caem said, "I found the rifthole in your house Alex, I also saw a women in a cloak inside your house, she was walking towards me and I fell into the portal accidentally…."

"A women in a cloak?" Histoire and I said in unison

"A cloaked women in my house?" Five Candidates on who they could possibly be popped up in my mind, "What where they doing in there?"

"I-I don't know" Caem shivered, "I thought they were the cause of you going missing Alex"

"She may have been a member of one of the cults in Gameindustri" Histoire tapped her chin, "Or it could've been…Uhrevia"

"Uhrevia?" Caem repeated, "Who's that?"

"I'll fill you in on the details later Caem" I told him before looking back at Histoire, "What could she possibly want from my house?"

"I don't know" Histoire shook her head, "For all we know, she could've stumbled into your world by mistake"

"I don't think using the word "mistake" is a good term for this situation" I said

"Well mayb-abababababababababababababa" Histoire started to shake up and down, this stopped after a minute, "I'm sorry, there is someone on the other line I must talk to"

"That's alright Histoire" I said, "We'll talk to each other some other time then"

"Indeed we shall" Histoire said, "Until then Alex…"

Histoire hung up the call and I put my phone back into my pocket, I laid my head on the wall and sighed, I then look over at Caem who was lost in his thoughts at the moment, I tapped him on the shoulder and he immediately came to

"Hey you doing alright Caem?" I asked him, "You look like your upset about something"

"Oh it's noth-" Caem was about to shrug it off before shaking his head, "Actually…it is something…."

"Want to tell me what it is?" I asked him

Caem took his time while searching for an answer, he looked like he wanted to keep it to himself but at the same time it looked like if he didn't tell someone then he was going to tear his hair out

"I-I ran away…" Caem admitted, "I ran away from home"

"W-what?!" I sat up quickly and looked at Caem, "Why did you runaway?"

"Because of my parents!" Caem said, "They were being so selfish, they didn't care about me and they only cared about their jobs, when I told them about you going missing, they only had a search team out for one month!"

I honestly couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Caem's mouth right now, But his parents were total jerks and don't deserve to call someone like Caem their son, I saw this after they called off the search for my brother

"Alex, I'm not going back to our world, I'm going to stay here in Gameindustri" Caem said, "And don-

"Ok" I nodded

"'t try to stop m-" Caem stopped midsentence and looked at me, "W-wait did you just say "ok"?"

"Yeah that's right, I said "ok" I confirmed my answer to Caem, "Your Ex-Parents never wanted you around, but it seems like things are a little bit different here"

Caem was completely silent; he didn't know what to say or how to react to me. I patted him on the head and smiled at him

"Don't worry Caem, you don't have to say anything" I said, "I'll just tell those jerks that your living a happier life somewhere else"

"I-I….t-thank you" Caem said

Shortly after our conversation had ended, we saw both Nepgear and Rom walking towards the door, which was also the exit of the Basilicom, Caem and I got up and intercepted them by the exit

"Scuse me girls" I said, "May I ask where you two are going on this fine evening?"

Nepgear and Rom looked at each other, they both giggled and decided to go along with the act Caem and I were performing

"My apologies officer" Nepgear bowed, "My friend and I were only going out for a walk"

"Uh-huh, a walk…." Rom said

"Hmm…" Caem nodded, "Seems a little weird that you're going out on a walk this late during the evening"

"Yep! Pretty weird if you ask me" I crossed my arms, "It's pretty dangerous around these parts, I wouldn't reckon going out alone"

"Then maybe you could come with us" Nepgear suggested, "We wouldn't want anyone to both Rom and I"

"Hmm…" Alex caressed his non- existent beard, "Seems like a reasonable enough response, alright then we'll accompany you on your "walk"

"Thank you Mister Security Guards" Rom smiled

We all then spotted Luth, Uni and Ram standing next to a pillar, Uni was facepalming, Ram had her hands on her hips and looked away in disgust, and Luth was shaking his head in disappointment, I started to wonder how long they were standing there

 **Caem's Perspective**

 **(Mob Crossing Park, Evening)**

Halfway on our walk, Nepgear told us that we were heading to the Pharmacy to pick up something for Ms. Mina, we would've gotten it earlier, but we were sort of stopped by a certain "Someone". When we got to the Pharmacy, Alex told Rom and I to wait outside while him and Nepgear went for the items Ms. Mina needed. Rom and I stood quietly outside the store; I'm guessing she doesn't like to talk a lot

"Umm…" I tried to start a conversation, "Hey Rom?"

"Huh?" Rom turned to me, "Y-yes Mister Caem?"

"Umm…" I scratch the back of my head, "T-thank you for um….preventing your sister from…you know….hurting me"

"You're welcome…" A small smile appeared on Rom's face, "I don't want Ram to hurt you…"

"That's a nice thing for you to do," I said

Silence fell upon us once again, Rom and I couldn't really think of anything to say to each other, I feel like this is mostly my fault since I'm a bit socially awkward with other people that are older AND younger than me

"Umm…Mister Caem?" Rom tugged on the sleeve of my shirt, "Did you really runaway from home?"

"Huh?" I jumped at Rom's question, "How do you know about that?!"

"Miss Nepgear and I saw you and Mister Alex talking" Rom admitted, "You looked really sad…"

I sighed loudly and slid down against the wall and onto the floor, I seriously thought no one besides Alex and I were the ones to know about this, Rom and Nepgear both probably heard us since our voices were echoing off the Basilicom's giant walls

"Yes…it's true I ran away from home," I admitted while putting my hand over my face, If you heard us, then you probably know the reason why"

"Uh huh" Rom shook her head yes, "You said that your parents were being really mean to you because Mister Alex was missing"

"Yeah something like that" I said to Rom

The most unexpected thing happened, Rom then randomly hugs me; I looked at her in shock. Rom then looks up at me with those innocent eyes of hers, I can now see the reason why Alex nearly had a heart attack from Rom, she's really cute

"Mister Caem, do you want to stay with us?" Rom asked me, "It will be really fun if you're here…"

"Uhh…" The stare Rom was giving me shows how much she wanted me to stay, "Rom…I'll-"

My sentence was shortly interrupted when I saw a Giant metal ball heading straight towards us, I grabbed Rom and jumped out of the way, the metal ball ended up crashing into a statue behind us, the statue quickly collapsed and turned into dust. Rom and I stared at the remains of the statue

"Damn it! You just had to move huh?" We heard a women's voice come out of the darkness, "This time, why don't you just stay still?!"

The same metal ball was pulled back into the darkness but was thrown back at us, I repeated the same thing I did before an jumped out of the way of the metal ball, this time the ball went through a shed that was behind us. We watched as a woman in a white cloak walked out from the shadows and stared at Rom and I

"You're a very jumpy one aren't you?" The woman asked me, "I would commemorate you for dodging my attacks, but you don't seem to be the type who values what's giving to them"

"W-Who are you?" I asked the cloaked women, "What do you want from me?"

"I'll just make things short" The women said, "My name is Naylu, just hand over the girl and I'll let you go free"

As soon as Rom heard this, she ran and hid behind me. Naylu shook her head at this but kept her eyes focused on us. She honestly thinks that I'm going to give Rom up for my own freedom?

"No way!" I shouted at Naylu, "I'm not going to do that, what do you think I am?!"

As I said that, Rom and I both saw Alex and Nepgear exit out of the pharmacy. They immediately knew what was going on when they saw Naylu, Alex randomly summoned a Bo staff white Nepgear randomly summoned a Saber, they then started to sneak up behind Naylu while she was paying attention to Rom and I

"Well then…" Naylu sighed, "I guess that I'll have to force you to give the girl to me, if you don't hand her over, then "they" will suffer"

"They?" I repeated

Unexpectedly Naylu quickly turning around and swung her Ball n' chain at Alex and Nepgear, both of them were sent crashing into the Pharmacy. All the people who were inside quickly ran out of what was left of the store and started to scream and panic. Rom and I watched Naylu walk over to our friends and started to smash the metal ball on their bodies

"AGRH!" Was the only thing we heard from Alex and Nepgear

"S-stop please!" Rom begged, "Don't hurt Miss Nepgear and Mister Alex!"

"Leave them alone!" I shouted, "They didn't do anything wrong to you!"

"Oh I'll stop!" Naylu said, "But only until you give me what I want!"

Rom stopped hiding behind me and started walking toward Naylu, I quickly grabbed her and pulled her towards me and shook my head at her

"B-but Mister Caem" Rom was starting to cry, "I don't want Miss Nepgear and Mister Alex to die…"

"I don't want that either Rom" I told her, "There has to be another way, I don't want that women to hurt you"

"So I'm guess I'm guessing you won't oblige to my commands?" Naylu asked us then shrugged, "Oh well then, I guess I'll just finish the job"

Naylu turned back around and kicked the metal ball into the air, We watched as It came plummeting down like a meteor heading towards Nepgear and Alex.

"NO!" I shouted

All of the sudden something happen my hands started to glow for a strange reason. When the light disappeared, I had these blue gloves on that had metal claws sticking out. Without questioning it, I ran at Naylu and jumped on her head, I then kicked the metal ball away from Nepgear and Alex and it went directly towards Naylu almost hitting her

"Well that's odd" Naylu tapped her chin, "I don't remember retaliation being apart of our agreement"

"There was no agreement in the first place!" I landed back on the ground, "I'm not going to let you hurt our friends anymore!"

"Hmph! Kid I don't think you know who your messing with!"

Naylu swung her Ball n' Chain at me, I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact. I stood there waiting for something to come, but nothing came at all. I opened my eyes to see a force field in front of me

"Mister Caem, are you ok?" Rom asked me

"Yes Rom, I'm o-"

When I turned around, I wasn't greeted by Rom, I was greeted by a entirely different person who I didn't recognize at all.

"WAH!" I fell backwards, "Who are you?!"

"M-Mister Caem please don't be scared!" The girl bent down next to me, "I-it's me Rom!"

"R-Rom?" I looked at the her, "What happened to you? First you were 8 year old(Hey I'm just taking guesses!) and now you look like a Goddess!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE SHE IS SMART ONE!" We heard Luth call out from the Basilicom, "PAY ATTENTION TO THE DAMN STORY!"

* * *

 **White Sister (Rom Transformed)**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Appearance: Light blue hair with a wide part that goes down to her shoulder, bright pink eyes with pale skin**

 **Outfit: White-like bathing suit with pink on the outer parts, matching long white gloves with white boots**

 **Weapon: A Longer Staff**

* * *

"Oh…um…sorry" I apologized to Luth

"Excuse me but I've been waiting here for a very long time" Naylu snapped her fingers, "Are you both done yet?"

"Give us a minute!" I raised a finger up a Naylu, "Sorry about that, anyways….I never knew that you were a Goddess"

"I'm really sorry for not telling you Mister Caem" Rom apologized to me, "I thought you would think I was scary…"

"Rom, you're the most softest thing in the whole world" I told her, "Being scary is not one of your character traits"

"Mister Caem…"

"Now Rom, let's go teach that lady a lesson!" I told her, "We'll teach her not to mess with our friends!"

"O-okay!"

 **Acallaris: Ever had that one game you couldn't play since you didn't have access to the console at that time? *Slowly looks at Megadimension Neptunia VII***

 **Luth: Well that's what happens when you don't read the rules to a giveaway correctly**

 **Acallaris: HEY SHUT UP! At least I got a poster!**

 **Uni: Are you sure that's a poster? It kind of looks a bit too…small**

 **Acallaris: Probably would have been larger if the game was a bit bigger, anyways besides my terrible timing you all enjoyed this Chapter!**

 **Luth: I highly doubt that people enjoy your content…**

 **Acallaris:….Uni can you-**

 **Uni: Already on it* grabs Luth by the collar and drags him away***

 **Luth: OH GOD NOT AGAIN!**

 **Acallaris: Well with them out of the way, I'd like to announce a poll that I'm holding on my profile, the question being: Who do you like more: Tamazaki or Alex?**

 **Unlike in the last story with the Alternate endings, I'm just asking this just because! So go vote if you want, I'll be closing this poll by the time the first Chapter of the Leanbo** **x Arc comes out**

 **But until then, see you all next time!**

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **To You never knows: Welp asking didn't work, guess i'm going to have to use my "Secret Weapon"...**

 **To Gamemaster Nick: Is it strange that's something Luth would actually do? XD**

 **Alex's Response: Luth actually would do something like that...**

 **Luth's Response: NERD! *Piano falls on his head***

 **To Geod Pony: Y-you doing okay over there buddy? You seem a bit more...energetic *slowly backs away***

 **It feels good to be back after that 2 week break, it honestly felt like forever, also I hope this chapter was satisfying to you!**


	15. Lowee Arc: Chapter 4

**Hey everyone it's Acallaris bringing you the final chapter of the Lower Arc, so last time Caem and Rom encountered Naylu who started to brutally break all the bones in Alex and Nepgear's bodies! Now it's time for them to fight back! Anyways without further ado, let the chapter commence!**

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Lowee Arc Chapter 4:**

 **3** **rd** **Perspective**

 **[Play One Who Gets in Our Way – Xenoblade Chronicles]**

"You children have made a terrible mistake fighting me!" Naylu shouted at both Caem and Rom, "Prepare to feel immense amounts of pain!"

"Here we go!" Caem went into a fighting stance and looked back at Rom, "Rom do you think you can cover me from the behind?"

"I-i'll try!" White Sister nodded

Naylu swung her Ball n' chain around and hurled it at Caem, who rolled out of the way. Caem ran towards Naylu and lunged at her, Naylu simply punched him in the face and sent him rolling to the ground

"O-ouch!" Caem put his hand on the side of his face, "T-that punch really hurt for some reason!"

"Mister Caem, are you okay?" White Sister pointed her staff at Caem and he was surrounded by a green aura

"Why do you think that hurt so much kid?" Naylu asked the injured boy, "Oh I know! It's because my level is higher than yours"

"Levels?" Caem repeated, "There are levels to this?!"

"Mister Caem, you aren't really strong because you woke up today" White Sister told him"

"Just b-because I'm not strong, doesn't mean I'll give up!" Caem jumped up from the floor

Naylu threw the metal ball at Caem and White Sister, Caem jumped on top of the ball and White Sister flies up into the air. Caem then dives into Naylu and cuts the side of her face, White Sister then lands on the ground and locks her eyes on Naylu

" **Ice Coffin!** " White Sister shouted

White Sister twirled her staff around before thrusting it into the ground, this sent a trail of ice towards Naylu and locked her in place before eventually freezing her whole body. Caem extended his arms out and began to spin around like a cyclone, and smashed into Naylu causing the ice to break and her to fallback from the impact

"Yeah take that you freakishly large women!" Caem pumped his fist in the air

Naylu then looked up and growled at Caem, being the wuss that he is, he jumped and ran for cover behind White Sister. Naylu got up and wiped the dust off her shoulder, she then put both of her hands together with the palms facing Caem and White Sister

" **Oblivion!** " Naylu shouted out a bit more peeved at the children

Naylu shot a very thin beam at Caem and White Sister, the beam was too thin for it to be seen by the normal human eye. White Sister was able to see through this and quickly pushed Caem out of the way. The beam ended up hitting White Sister and caused a massive explosion that took out a quarter of Lowee

 **[Music Stops]**

* * *

After everything started to become clear, Caem was laying on the ground with his eyes closed. He shortly opened them to find the area he was in was destroyed. He forced himself up and looked around, he then saw Rom lying on the floor and immediately ran over to her

"Rom, are you ok?" Caem asked her shaking her gently, "Come on say something!"

"M-Mister Caem?" Rom slowly looked over to him, "M-my body hurts"

"D-don't worry!" Caem tried to reassure the now crying little girl, "I'll get you, Alex and Nepgear back to the Basilicom, you'll be fine I promise"

"So cute..." Naylu came out of nowhere holding a blue bow in her hands, "Kids making promises that they can't ever keep, that's what you call "Friendship"

"N-Naylu?!" Caem jumped at her voice, "Y-you're still here? Why won't you just leave us alone, we never did anything to you at all, so why are you terrorizing us?!"

"Didn't I tell you at the start of this fight?" Naylu lifted her bow and took aim at Caem, "I said that I wanted you to hand over the girl, but you decided it would be fun to retaliate with brute force"

"I'll never give Rom to you!" I stood up and face Naylu, "You're going to have to kill me if you ever want to take her!"

"That confidence boost won't help you in this situation" Naylu took out an arrow and pulled back on the bow, "But I'll gladly kill you if that's the case, since you asked so nicely"

After enough force, Naylu fired the arrow at Caem. Caem closed his eyes tightly and braced himself for the worst. Before the worst could happen, a tree fell in front of Caem and blocked the arrow. Caem opened one of his eyes and saw the tree in front of him, he looked to the right and saw someone wearing a black hoodie

"Hey you!" Naylu shouted at the boy, "Are you trying to be a nuisance or are you trying to get killed?"

"Lady you should close that mouth of yours" The boy looked at Naylu, "You don't want "anything" to get stuck in there do you?"

"What the-"

The boy took out three crystals and threw them to Caem. Caem caught the crystals and looked at the boy but wasn't able to see his face since his hood was covering it.

"Those are Life fragments" The boy told Caem, "Use them to heal your friends, then go and r*** that women!"

Caem gawked at the boy and his "interesting" vocabulary, he nodded despite his choice of words. Caem looked down at Rom and crushed one of the fragments in his hand. Rom was surrounded by a green aura and her wounds disappeared from her body

"Rom your okay!" Caem subconsciously hugged her, "I thought you would never recover!"

"M-Mister Caem…" Rom was blushing from Caem's sudden embrace

The hug was shortly interrupted when Naylu shot another arrow at the two but missed by a few inches. Caem and Rom looked at Naylu and saw that the bow was glowing yellow and the arrows had a blue flame emitting from the tip.

"Stay where you are!" Naylu shouted at the two

Caem looked at where the boy was but saw that he disappeared, he then looked to the left and saw Nepgear and Alex laying in a crater unconscious. Caem handed the two life fragments to Rom and looked back at Naylu

"Rom could you please go and heal Alex and Nepgear?" Caem asked her, "I'll go and distract Naylu and give you some time"

Rom didn't question this at all, she nodded and ran over to the crater as fast as her feet would let her run. Naylu and Caem locked eyes with each other , Caem summoned his claws and Naylu took aim at him

* * *

 **[Play Death by Glamour – Undertale]**

Caem ran at Naylu while cutting all the arrows being shot at him In half, Naylu charged a arrow and shot it at Caem and pierced his arm. Caem winced from the pain but still kept moving, he eventually got close to Naylu and started to swing at her at a incredibility fast pace

"You have to try to be quicker than that kid!" Naylu shouted while kicking Caem away from her, "Get a load of this!"

Naylu fired a barrage of arrows at Caem. Caem swung his arms as fast as he could to block the arrows that were heading towards him. Naylu dashed at him while he was distracted and drop kicked him, making him roll backwards

"Do you want to give up and die?!" Naylu asked Caem who was slowly getting up

"N-never!" Caem spit out some blood and pulled out the arrow that was stuck in his arm, "I'm not finished yet!"

Caem sprinted towards Naylu and used the trees to his advantage, he jumped on top of the trees whenever Naylu fired a barrage of arrows at him. When there was a opening Caem headbutted Naylu as hard as he could and sent her flying into a tree

"How do you like that?!" Caem asked, "Do YOU give up yet?!"

Naylu quickly got up and pointed her bow to the sky, she was surrounded by a yellow aura and her bow grew a even brighter color than it was before. Caem couldn't even do anything before Naylu suddenly shouted out to the heavens

" **Shattered Skies!** " Naylu shouted

Dark clouds formed and soon lightning bolts in the shape of arrows began to rain down onto the battlefields, Caem couldn't do anything to defend himself from the lightning raining down from the sky. When one struck him he felt his body get stiff and screamed out in pain

"GRAHH!" Caem shouted out

Naylu pointed her bow at Caem, now that he couldn't move this would make the boy a easy target. Caem was trying his hardest to move but he couldn't to no avail, Naylu gave him a evil smile

"So long kid" Naylu said, "Now di-"

" **Fury buster!** " Someone shouted out from behind Caem

Caem immediately recognized the person's voice to be Alex's voice. Alex dashed towards Naylu and started to preform multiple combos of swings and smashes, he eventually kicked her up into the air but didn't do anything.

"NEPGEAR NOW!" Alex shouted

" **Celestial Severance!** " Nepgear shouted

Nepgear (despite not being in her CPU Form) flew up to Naylu while she was still in the air, she then swung her beam saber at Naylu with a great amount of force, after that she began to slash at Naylu while dashing through her. Nepgear then backs up stabs the saber into Naylu's right arm causing her to become paralyzed temporarily. Nepgear landed on the ground temporarily but flew back up to Naylu and preformed a horizontal slash that caused a explosion and sent Naylu to the ground

"Alex! Nepgear!" Caem said happily

"Sorry for worrying you, little buddy!" Alex looked back at Caem and gave him a thumbs up, "Gear and I are ready to give this lady head trauma!"

"Alex and I are feeling much better now" Nepgear said, "I hope we didn't miss anything to big"

Rom tapped Caem's shoulder with her staff, after a few seconds Caem's paralysis was completely gone and he was able to move again. Naylu was slowly getting up from the crater, she looked like she had just awoken from the dead. Naylu summoned her ball n' chain and tossed it in the air, a giant ball of metal then came crashing down from the sky and was heading straight towards Nepgear, Rom, Alex and Caem

"What the Hex Decimals/Goodness?!" Alex and Nepgear both shouted before looking at each other

"I...will…not…LOSE….TO…..CHILDREN!" Naylu shouted out to the heavens once again

"Miss Nepgear what are we going to do?" Rom asked Nepgear, "I don't want to get crushed…"

"I-I don't know what to do in this situation!" Nepgear told Rom, "Something crashing down on us from the sky isn't something we deal with normally!"

"Well there's one thing that I know" Alex said, "We definitely don't have 3 days to stop that thing from destroying Lowee at all!"

Caem looked up at the metal ball and then back at Naylu, to his surprise Naylu had disappeared. Caem then used his brain to think of a plan, he then snapped his fingers when he thought of something and looked up at Alex

"Alex could you do me a small favor?" Caem looked up at his Ruby haired friend

"Huh? What would that be?" Alex looked down at Caem

"I want you to launch me up at that ball" Caem caused Alex to nearly have heart failure, Also he caused Rom to cry and he made Nepgear give him the "Wait WHAT!" Look

"Caem you cannot be joking around at a time like this!" Alex gave him a stern look, "There's now way you could stop that thing by yourself!"

"Well we haven't tried!" Caem shouted, "It's the only option we have left with the amount of time we have!"

"Mister Caem, what if you don't do what you have to do in time? " Rom grabbed Caem by his arm, "You'll be hurt really badly"

"Also what if Alex doesn't launch you high enough?" Nepgear asked, "We wouldn't be able to catch you in time!"

"Well there is only one way to find out the outcome of all of this! " Caem shouted, "So please just throw me already!"

Everyone looked at each other before sighing and nodding, Caem jumped on top of Alex's Bo Staff, he then used all of his strength and sent Caem into the air, straight towards the metal ball. Caem rubbed his hands together very quickly before facing the ball

" **X-Slash!** " Caem shouted

Caem's claws grew into a red color, when he got close to the metal ball, he made 2 horizontal lines that formed into a "X". Caem then bounced off the ball and was sent back to the ground, while he was still airborne, Caem clapped his hands. The metal ball then began to glow red and started to melt while still in the air.

 **[Music Stops]**

* * *

"Whoa!" Alex's mouth hung open, "He really did it!"

"I didn't know Caem could do something like that!" Nepgear looked at Alex, "Alex are you sure Caem is from your world? "

"Pretty sure he is" Alex rubbed the back of his head, "Wait a minute where's Rom?"

"Mis…Caem…." Rom shook Caem, "Mister Caem please wake up!

Caem slowly opens eyes to see Rom placing her hands on his chest, her face was basically a infinite wager source at this point of time, she couldn't stop herself from crying. A smile appeared on Caem's face as he patted Rom on the head

"Don't worry Rom" Caem said, "I'm perfectly fine….I'll never go down that easily"

* * *

 **Acallaris: With that the Lowee Arc is finished!**

 **Alex: This Arc was sort of short if you ask me**

 **Acallaris: Well I agree with you on that one, this arc was pretty short since it sort of took one day for all these events to occur**

 **Nepgear: I wonder how long the Leanbox Arc is going to be**

 **Luth: Probably an hour if this rhythm keeps going**

 **Acallaris: Like it would actually take a whole hour to go through all of Leanbox**

 **Luth: Well excuse me Prin-**

 **Alex: ANYWAYS Thank you for reading this chapter,hope you all enjoyed it**

 **Acallaris: Also before we end this off, I would like to say that the next character that is being introduced has a "Interesting" way of seeing things**

 **Nepgear: What do you mean by "Interesting"?**

 **Acallaris: I'm just going to leave it at that, so expect some….things to happen**

 **Alex: With that out of the way, see you all later!**

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **To You never knows: ALRIGHT THEN, YOU'VE LEFT ME NO OTHER CHOICE!...*locks the door***

 **Luth's Response: I was talking to the Midgit, not the readers, also F*** YOU**

 **To Gamemaster Nick: Holy mother of the Goddesses, I couldn't even read this review from my email!**

 **Luth's Response: *eyes are twitching* T-that's n-nice to k-know**

 **To Geod Pony: That's good to hear, glad to know that your doing okay!**

 **If Tamazaki was here: Zombie Apocalypse huh…..I'd probably sub consciously punch everything I see**

 **Alex's Response: A Zombie Apocalypse….Yeah we'd be able to successfully go through this outbreak without killing a single Zombie (unless absolutely necessary)**

* * *

 **Lowee Arc: Alex's Lily Ranks**

 **Nepgear: 6**

 **IF: 5**

 **Compa: 5**

 **Luth: 5**

 **Uni: 4**

 **Caem: 5**

 **Rom: 4**

 **Ram: 3**

 **Histoire: 5**

 **Hinato: 5**


	16. Leanbox Arc: Chapter 1

**Heya everyone Acallaris here bringing you the first chapter of the Leanbox Arc! The final nation out of the four, hopefully our heroes will find out a way to save the CPU!**

 **Also remember that poll I opened? Well by the time You're reading this, I might've took it down already. And apparently people like Tamazaki more than Alex, but oh well, guess First is better then second**

 **Anyways without further ado, let the first chapter begin, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Leanbox Arc Chapter 1: Seeing Double?**

 **3** **rd** **Perspective**

 **(Leanbox's Gate, Sometime early in the morning)**

Leanbox, the nation with the best "hardware" (just going by the script, not my actual opinion), the nation in third place when it comes to shares. Around the gates of the Nation, two guards held their positions holding lances as their choice of weapons

"Hey uh Rod?" The first guard nudged his friend in the side, "Remind me why we're guarding the gates when the nation hasn't been attacked in over 6 years?"

"Because Lady Chika told us to do so" Rod told the first guard, "If we didn't, she'd cut our heads off, do you not remember what happen to Chad?!"

"She sent the remains of his body as a birthday present to his wife" Both guards shruddered at the thought, "Y-yeah thanks for reminding me"

A few minutes later, a women in a green cloak followed by a man wearing a green varsity jacket walked to the front gate. Both guards raised their lances and pointed it at the visitors

"Stop where you are!" Rod shouted while examining the two visitors, "Where do you think your going?"

"Anyone who wants to come inside Leanbox, must come in around noon" The First Guard said, "We're going to have to ask you to come back later"

"Oh?" The green cloaked lady spoke, "Would you please let my boyfriend and I in? We have very urgent businesses to take care of at once!"

"We're sorry ma'am rules are rules" Both guards said in unison

The women in the cloak backed up and sighed heavily, she then looked back at the guards and back at the man standing next to her. She then stood up on her toes and whispered something in his ear

"As you wish" The man nodded

Soon the man was enveloped in a bright light, the guards looked up in shock and terror. The women in the green cloaked was smiling as she watched the guards get teared apart limb by limb

* * *

 **(Some random ass for-(huh that's copyrighted? God damn it) Forest of beginni-(that's also copyrighted? Son of a bitch!) Monochrome Plains (Is that copyrighted? No? Good!)**

A group of familiar heroes can be seen walking through this VERY DARK Forest, although it was hard to make out who was who, we don't really need to worry about that since you all can use your "imagination"

"Uh guys?" Alex stopped in his tracks and looked around, "where exactly are we? I would expect this place to be a bit more "colorful"

"We're in Monochrome Plains Al" IF told the boy, "It usually is the brightest place in all of Gameindustri, but I don't know why it's like this"

"Maybe it has to do with the CPU not being present" Nepgear suggested, "That would seem like the most logical answer, doesn't it?"

"You may be right about that Gear" IF said, "For now, let's just focus on finding our way out of this forest, we wouldn't want to get separated again"

"Again?" Caem repeated, "Did something happen last time you were separated?"

Nepgear and IF looked over at Compa and Alex, both of them were recalling the time they were almost mauled by a giant wolf. Alex and Compa shiver just from thinking about that memory.

"Nope, nothing important happened at all" Alex shook his head and looked at Compa, "Isn't that right Compa?"

"That's right!" Compa said, "Alky and I didn't almost get eaten by a big scary wolf monster-oops"

Everyone stared at Compa, IF facepalmed and Nepgear let out a nervous laugh.

"Gee and I thought Nepgear was bad under pressure!" Ram decided to add in

* * *

"Does everyone see that?" Uni pointed to a glowing sign, "I think that may be a map of the area!"

"Finally a actual light source then a fricken 99-credit flashlight" Luth turned off the flashlight he was hiding and slid it into his pocket

In the shadows somewhere close to our heroes, someone was hiding in the trees watching over them with a pair of binoculars around their neck. They watched as the female party members went to go examine the map

"Perfect" A devious smile grew on their face as they lowered their binoculars, "Nows the time to strike!"

The three male party members waited and watched as the females took all the time they needed, Alex took out his phone, Luth was messing around with his Station Watch, and Caem was playing "Animon" on his LDS. A strong gust of wind blew over the area, once the wind stopped blowing there was sudden screaming

"A-Alex how could you?!" Nepgear shouted at him, "I didn't think you did those kinds of things!"

"Huh? What?" Alex looked up from his phone confused, "what's going on?"

"L-Luth y-you major pervert!" Uni screamed at the boy, "You think that we weren't going to notice?!"

"Come again?" Luth stopped tapping his watch and looked around, "Hey why is it more darker than before?"

Alex looked over at Caem to see if he was getting scolded, Caem had paused his game and was gawking at Alex and Luth, he pointed to the item sticking out of Alex's left pocket and on Luth's head. Alex pulled out a pair of pink and white striped panties and saw that a pair of white ones were on Luth's head. Alex and then looked over to see Nepgear and Uni both pulling their skirts down, after Alex's brain processed the current event, his face became a tomato

"W-wait, t-this is a-all a GIANT MISUNDERSTANDING!" Alex flailed his arms in the air, "W-we didn't move a Single inch since you went to check that map!"

"Mister Alex and Mister Luth did a very bad thing…" Rom shook her head in disappointment

"I can't believe you both would stoop to low levels!" IF scolded the two boys

"Bad Alky!" Compa gave them a disapproving glare, "Shame on you both!"

"I seriously have no clue what going on…wait a second" Luth took off the panties from his head and sniffs them, "Weird, pretty sure it doesn't smell like candy"

"Why you little-"

In a tree above the group, the same person who watching the group before was dying of laughter on the tree branch. They watched as both Alex and Luth get their asses handed to them.

"THAT WAS GOLD!" The person laughed, "Man the look of confusion on their f***ing faces was amazing!"

For some odd reason, although the person was high in the trees, Ram was able to spot and hear his voice over all the current commotion. Ram pointed her pencil up at the tree branch and shot a ice shard at it, the branch then cut in half and the person who was hiding in the tree fell all the way down into the bushes

"Oww, I thought landing in the bushes would help" The person got and stretched, "I'd better get….bonus….points….uh-oh"

The person watched as they got stares from everyone, some more pissed then other. Ram looked at the person and growled at them as if she knew who they were

"Taem….what do you think your doing you dummy?!" Ram shouted at the boy

"Taem?" Everyone repeated before looking over at Caem who was a bit more confused them they were

"Umm…excuse me Ram?" Caem interrupted her, "My name is Caem, not Taem, could you please stop getting my name wrong?"

"I'm not talking about you Caem!" Ram kept her eyes locked on Taem, "I'm talking about stupid right in front of us!"

* * *

 **Name: Taem**

 **Age: 12**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Appearance: Obsidian black hair with hazel eyes, light skinned**

 **Outfit: Black Visor with a pair of binoculars around his neck, has on a black hoodie with blue pants, wears red sneakers**

 **Occupation: Professional Pervert**

* * *

"Uhh….I not Taem, my name Gregory….the beetle" Taem was hoping that this would fool everyone, "I from Planetpstation"

Everyone facepalmed due to Taem's failed attempt at covering his identity, Ram however was very close to opening a can of whoop-ass on the boy, but decided to wait for everyone to choose his fate

"So uh….you just going to stare deeply into my eyes like that or are you going to kiss me?" Taem asked, "I'm fine with either one you know"

"Shut up you stupid dummy!" Ram smacked Taem across the face and pointed to Nepgear and Uni,who were currently sitting on Alex and Luth's backs, "Did you do that?"

"Do what?" Taem rubbed his face and looked at them, "Oh you mean the thing won't the panties? Yup guilty as charge!"

"…" Nepgear and Uni were both silent, the two of them slowly got off of Alex and Luth and walked over to Taem

"Hey uh…why are you girls getting so close?" Taem was backed up into a tree, "You girls giving some sugar to daddy?"

All the girls (except for Rom) stood in front of Taem with glares that would make any male happy but scared at the same time, in Taem's case though, it was multiplied by 2. Alex, Luth, Caem, and Rom watched as Taem got attacked by 6 people. Caem had to cover his and Rom's eyes because of how things were going. Alex and Luth looked at each other and saw that they were still holding the undergarments that every boy wishes to have in their possession

"Why do we still have these?" Alex and Luth asked each other in unison

* * *

 **(Leanbox Gates, Half past noon)**

"Soo…can you guys let me go now?" Taem asked while tugging on the rope that was wrapped around his body, "It's sort of getting uncomfortable since I can't really feel my chest anymore"

"No" Everyone said in Unison

After being viciously violated, the group decided to take Taem along but tied a rope around him so he wouldn't try to do anything funny. Taem was about to break free some times, but was stopped by either Luth or Compa, who pointed their signature weapons at him. It didn't take long before the group arrived at Leanbox's Gates. When everyone inhaled, they were greeted to a terrible smell of something rotting, they all decided to cover their noses

"What is that smell?" Uni asked, "It smells like someone died and wasn't buried in the ground properly!"

"I feel like I'm going to throw up" Caem gagged and covered his mouth, "M-maybe we should just go in"

As the group headed into the actual nation, everyone suddenly stopped and realized something. They all turned and looked at Taem who was still struggling to get free and noticed that he still had his hood on

"Hey Caem?" Alex asked, "Do you mind standing next to Taem for a minute and take off his hood while your at it?"

Caem being the only one who didn't get the picture, obeyed without question. Caem made his way over to Taem and pulled down his hood. Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground from what they were seeing, although their were some differences, Caem and Taem looked almost alike. Rom and Ram blinked multiple times and looked at each other, Alex had to slap himself to make sure he wasn't seeing double

"Is there something wrong?" Caem was a bit worried about everyone, "You guys look really pale"

"Are you guys shocked on how I look?" Taem asked the group, "I can't really tell, it's hard to tell other people's emotions right now"

"M-may the b-both of you p-please look at e-each other?" Nepgear stuttered while asking in a polite tone

Caem and Taem looked at each other, it took time for Taem to process what he was looking at, but Caem on the other hand processed it almost immediately. Caem backed away from Taem and pointed at him while shaking

"Y-you look just like me!" Caem shouted, "How do you look so much like me?!"

"Oh yeah, guess we do look alike huh?" Taem was taking this very lightly, "guess that makes us bros now, huh?"

"How are you so calm about this?!" Ram shouted at Taem, "How are you calling Caem your brother, he isn't even from this world!"

"Well who cares about that!" Taem said, "We look alike so that automatically makes us brothers, no one can question that type of logic right?"

"Everyone can question that type of logic!" Alex shouted, "It doesn't add up at all, Caem and I are from different worlds, yet there is someone who looks exactly like him in a different dimension?"

"Now that you say it out loud Al, it makes a little sense" IF pondered, "I'm no expert when it comes to Dimension Traveling, but the possibility of their being the same person in a alternate dimension is very high"

"Are you trying to say that Taem is Caem's Gameindustri counterpart?" Uni asked

"Exactly" IF nodded, "we're going to have to talk to Histoire about this at a later time, I'm really curious about this"

"Okay…" Everyone said in unison while looking back at Taem who continued his attempt to escape from the rope

"Wait a minute, I just realized something" Alex stopped everyone, "Hey Taem, were you attacked by a Ice Fenrir in the span of 5 days?"

"Huh?" Taem tilted his head before jolting up, "Oh yeah! It was in Lowee inside a cave! I was saved by these…..ohh"

Luth crouched down in front of Caem and stared at him, he looked like he was expecting something from Taem. Taem side heavily and looked the other way

"It's in my right pocket" Taem gave up willingly

Luth reached for Taem's Right pocket and pulled out a scouter, he put it into his pocket and patted Taem on the head

"Good boy" Luth stood up and walked away, "I don't think I need to punish you, my job was already finished earlier"

* * *

 **Taem: End of Chapter!**

 **Ram: Ugh, why did Dumcallaris pair me up with you?**

 **Taem: Hey don't complain! You don't see me whining about this at all**

 **Ram: That's because your going to do creepy things once all of this is over!**

 **Taem: Yeah your right, I really was**

 **(Alex walks into the room and whispers something into Taem's ear)**

 **Taem: Candidate Pervert Protection? They haven't stopped me before**

 **Alex: You weren't involved in the story that's why, they'll be after you this time**

 **Taem: Mother F-**

 **Ram: *covers his mouth* don't think that me getting close you is going to be a normal thing**

 **Alex: I'll be taking my leave, Ram if he gets out of control, you know what to do *exits the room***

 **Taem: Okay then…..uhh I guess we'll meet in the next chapter**

 **Ram: We sure will! Bye!**

* * *

 **To Geod Pony: Dude I think you might've glitched out the review section XD**

 **Taem's Response: Finally someone who speaks my language!**

 **To On3dgegaming: Bryce….nah it couldn't be him; Nope not Bryce at all**

 **Luth's Response: He's lying! Don't believe his words at all**


	17. Leanbox Arc: Chapter 2

**Heya everyone Acallaris here bringing you the second Chapter of the Leanbox Arc, so last time….oh boy, how do I explain what happened last time? Umm…. "Stuff" happened last time, that's all I'm going to say. But hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Leanbox Arc Chapter 2: Bliss doesn't exist**

 **Taem's Perspective**

 **(Leanbox Basilicom, 4:30 PM)**

So to sum up all of the events that happened in the last chapter, I pretty much got violated very badly and now I'm being dragged by these people who look like they want to have me for dinner

"Hey shut up!" Uni decided to kick me in the back of the head, "don't make me come back there and take care of you personally"

"Oh please do~" I said to her, "I would appreciate your company very much, it gets pretty lonely without any girls to comfort me in my time of need"

"N-never mind you creep" Uni shivered and continued walking

Like I was saying, I'm being dragged by these people who MIGHT want to eat me for dinner, I may be able to escape if I'm able to persuade Rom to let me g-

"Like you're going to try to get Rom in on this!" Ram karate chopped me on my head, "Rom isn't going to listen to a dummy/meanie like you!"

"How would you know that?" I asked Ram, "Have you tried asking your sister what she wants for once?"

I was then kicked halfway across the pavement, when I looked up, I saw that I was getting stares from random people. I then began to feel a strong force pull me towards them, it was Ram who was pulling the rope I was attached to…oh yeah did I mention I have a twin?

"S-seriously?!" My bro shouted out, "You decided to mention that as soon as there is about to be a scene trans-"

* * *

After three hours of being dragged across the hard floor, we arrived at what looked like a mansion to me, we stopped at the front porch and IF rang the doorbell. I let out a massive sigh as I gave up on trying to escape from these crazy people

"So are you going to keep me tied up like this forever or are you going to let me go?" I asked the psychotic people, "cause uh…option two doesn't seem like it's going to happen anytime soon"

"You basically just answered you own question" IF said to me, "You're going to be tied up like this until we figure out what to do with you"

"Why am I even tied up anyways?" I purposely tried to make it look like I forgot what happened, "Like seriously, everything is VERY foggy right now"

"Don't act like you forgot Mister!" Compa said, "You did a very bad thing to Ge-Ge and Uni which caused Alky and Luth to suffer"

"I don't think they suffered at all" I said truthfully, "I think they enjoyed every moment of being touched by the opposite gender"

"MY SHOULDER WAS DISLOCATED YOU ASS!" Luth shouted at me, "ALEX EVEN GAINED THE ATTENTION SPAN OF A DAMN FISH!"

"Huh?" Alex turned to Luth, "What are you talking about? I don't remember anything about my attention spa-oh look a squirrel!"

Everyone sighed at Alex's comment and looked back at me, just then the door opened to reveal a tall green haired lady who looked like she was in no mood to be played with….but at least she's hot!

"What do you want no-" The lady said before realizing who was at the door, "Oh…its Nepgear and her friends"

"Umm….hello Chika, it's been quite some time since we've seen each other hasn't it" Nepgear said to the women

* * *

 **Name: Chika Hakozaki**

 **Age: 26**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Appearance: Mint-green hair worn in a high ponytail with dark red eyes, light skinned**

 **Outfit: A revealing black dress with matching boots and gloves (go up to her wrist), black neckpiece with a green X in the middle**

 **Occupation: Oracle**

* * *

"What could you want at this time of the day?" Chika asked us, "Leanbox is very busy without My Dear Vert, so if you have no business then just leave"

Chika then slammed the door in Nepgear's face, like I said earlier, although I'm not good at telling other peoples emotions, I could tell that Nepgear was on the verge of crying.

"Miss Nepgear, it will be okay" Rom gave her a smile, "Miss Chika must be really sad about Miss Vert"

"Yeah, Chika probably must miss Vert as much we miss our sisters" Uni said, "we should probably talk to her some other time"

"Yeah…ok" Nepgear wiped the tears away from her eyes and started to walk away

"Come on guys" IF followed behind Nepgear, "We should probably go get ourselves some hotel rooms and call it a day, we've traveling for awhile so I think we all deserve some time to rest"

* * *

 **(Origin Hotel, 7:30 PM)**

"Thank you for booking with Origin Hotel" The receptionist handed Alex, Nepgear, and IF individual keys, "Those are the keys to your rooms, enjoy your stay"

"Well now that we've got our keys, what do you suggest we do now?" Alex asked

"I don't know about any of you, but I'm going to take a LONG nap" Luth yawned

"For once I actually agree with this big idiot" Uni admitted, "We really need to rest up for the day we have tomorrow"

I might've fallen asleep halfway through their conversation, but I woke up when I felt like I was being watched, the crazy people who kidnapped me were all looking at me and it looked like they were debating something really important

"What are you guys looking looking at?" I ask them, "Seriously, you look like you came right out of a horror game and your planning on doing VERY inappropriate things to me once the "Game Over" screen flashes"

"Do we really have to do this?" Ram complained to the others, "I don't want this Weirdo sneaking into my bed at night!"

"Mister Taem won't do anything Ram" Rom said, "We have Mister Alex, Mister Luth, and Mister Caem to protect us"

"Are you about to finally let me go?" I asked, "Have I finally earned your trust?"

"Far from it" Alex said, "We're still keeping you under surveillance, so don't try anything funny unless you want to be tied up again"

"My legs sort of fell asleep and my body is really numb" I told them, "so uh…I don't think I'll be doing anything suspicious for a few days"

"Alright, we're taking you word for it" IF freed me from my prison, "If you can't keep you promise, we're adding a pair of handcuffs and throwing away the key"

"I feel like this is sort of Child abuse in a way" Caem admitted, "tying someone up and dragging them all over the place"

"Child abuse?" I laughed, "Oh my dearest brother Caem, this is the Neptunia Franchise, the Child Abuse you speak of does not exist in any shape or form"

"That….explains so much" Alex sighed

* * *

 **(Hotel Room 3C, 12:00 PM)**

 **Alex's Perspective**

Around 10 o'clock or so, something was telling me to was up, I didn't know what caused me to but I did. I rubbed my eyes and stretched, I looked around the room I was in. I was sharing a room with Luth (I'm surprised that he doesn't snore), Caem, and Taem. Nepgear was sharing a room with all the other Candidates, and IF and Compa had a room to themselves.

I got out of the bed and walked over to the washroom and turned on the light, I then proceeded to splash some water on my face until I was wide awake. Okay I know I could've just went back to sleep but I'm not going to do that, and also I don't think that the blonde haired man I see standing in the mirror wants me to eith-

"Wait a second…" I finally came to my senses

I quickly turned around and saw that no one was there, I swear there was someone there and they looked really familiar, maybe I'm catching a cold and I'm just hallucinating things right now, yeah that's probably the reason.

I turned off the light and left the washroom, as I was heading back to my bed, I spotted a door that led out to the balcony. I walked out to the balcony and took in Leanbox's fresh air, I've heard from Hinato and Histoire that the people of Leanbox are selling illegal products, because of this the population of Leanbox has decreased dramatically with people get sick or hurting themselves with the products they've obtained

After a few minutes of fresh air, I was ready to head back inside. As I was about to go back, I heard a door open beside me. I saw Nepgear walk out wearing her magenta pajamas. She didn't seem to have notice me standing on the balcony next to her. As I was about to call out to her, I decided to do something better. I stood on top of the ledge and jumped from my balcony to hers, I perfectly landed right beside her

"Boo!" I tapped Gear on the shoulder

"EEK!" Nepgear quickly turned around and bonked me on my head, "O-oh Alex its you! I'm really sorry about hitting you; are you ok?"

"Heh heh I'm fine" I rubbed my head, "I sort of deserved that to be completely honest"

Things between Nepgear and I have taken a pretty good turn, sure we've had our "moments" that ends with me being called a pervert and getting dropped kicked by a black belt in karate, but other than that everything is completely fine between the two of us. But I've been noticing a few different things about Gear ever since the late night talk we had in Lastation.

"Hey uh…Nepgear?" I looked at her, "Umm….I want to ask you something, if you don't mind"

"Hm?" Nepgear put her finger on her chin, "what do you want to ask me Alex?"

I began to take deep and gathered as much courage as I could possibly could, I haven't asked this question to someone for a VERY long time. After I gathered enough courage, I looked up at Nepgear and locked eyes with her

"Nepgear, would you like to go on a date with me?" I said very quickly

This seems to be a common theme, whenever something bad or weird happens, there always seems to be a massive silence, as if time itself just stopped. Nepgear had went from the state of being calm to the state of being completely nervous. I could tell that she was nervous because she was playing with her index fingers like she usually does when she's nervous

"Ale-"

Nepgear was stopped mid-sentence (seriously why does that keep happening?!) when we saw pillars of fire rise up from the ground. Nepgear and I both ran inside the hotel room for cover, we watched as mountains of fire popped up all around Leanbox

"What the Hex Decimals?!" I shouted, "How did this even happen?!"

The rest of the CPU Candidates woke up almost Immediately, they ran over to Nepgear and I and watched the chaos that was unraveling outside of the hotel building

"What's happening out there?" Uni asked Nepgear, "What's with the pillars of fire all of the sudden?"

"I-I don't know!" Nepgear said, "Alex and I were just talking, then all of this happened!"

"Why's he here in the first place?" Ram asked, "it seems really weird that he's in our room"

"That's not important right now Ram" I told her, "What's important is that we have to go and stop the fire that's spreading around Leanbox right now!"

The candidates all nodded, a strong vibe was telling me that they were about to change clothing so I decided to leave without them having to tell me to.

* * *

I ran out of their room and ran to my room, I banged on the door as fast as I could. Caem opened the door followed by Luth and Taem, they all were already dressed

"Alex!" The three of them shouted in unison and pulled me into the room

"Alex so you see what's going out there?" Luth pointed to the balcony, "where the hell were you?!"

"You better not say that you were in the jacuzzi on the second floor!" Taem told me

"I was no where near the jacuzzi at all!" I told them, "I was next door with all the other Candidates"

"Why were you next door?" Caem asked me, "P-please don't tell me you were doing inappropriate stuff to them on their sleep!"

"Oh come on!" Taem punched the wall making a hole in it, "He gets a Pass while I'm tied up with a rope? That's complete BS!"

"Not even close to the reason I was next door" I sighed, "Look we can discuss this later, but right now, we have to go stop this nation from burning down!"

"Way ahead of you!" Luth said

"Okay!" Caem said

"We've got this under control!" Taem said

* * *

 **Acallaris: And then everyone died, The End**

 **Nepgear: That's not funny at all!**

 **Acallaris: Oh come on! Can't I add in dark humor at the end of every chapter?**

 **Ram: No you can't!**

 **Taem: Wow being told what to do by a little girl, that's just sad man**

 **Acallaris: Shut it you! Anyways hope you all liked this chapter, sorry I got it out so late, I was busy playing Rune Factory 4**

 **Alex: Yeah you really are addicted to that game, almost as much as you are to the Neptunia Franchise**

 **Acallaris: Yeah but Neptunia has a bit more sentimental value to me in my heart**

 **Ram: He's getting all sappy and emotional, throw books at him!**

 **Acallaris: Wait wha-*gets KO'd by a dictionary***

 **Nepgear: Ram, it isn't nice to throw things at people!**

 **Taem: And she's violent*takes out a notepad* cross that off my list of expectations for a women**

 **Alex: Taem what kind of person are you?!**

* * *

 **To prince: Ah yes, basing Taem's personality off of yours just Like I based Luth and Caem's personality off other people we know….you welcome….I've also sinned by doing that**

 **To Geod Pony: Taem always manages to to get away with stuff…but with Ram around it's a different story**

 **Huh, never realized that. Now I can finally pronounce Taem's name without it sounding like Tam[azaki]**

 **To On3dgeGaming: Thanks for pointing out that little error, I went back and fixed it along with a few minor things in the last chapter**

 **To Guest: *smashes head against brick wall* it was hilarious….**


	18. Leanbox Arc: Chapter 3

**Heya everyone Acallaris here bringing you Chapter 3 of the Leanbox Arc! Last time, our heroes got rejected by Chika and decided to go and settle into a hotel for the night, next thing you know, the fire nation attacks!...Okay, the fire nation didn't attack but Leanbox is on fire right now and our heroes must stop all the chaos before it's too late, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Leanbox Arc Chapter 3: Chaos in Leanbox**

 **3** **rd** **Perspective**

 **(Outside of Origin Hotel, 10:45 PM)**

Alex, Luth, Caem, and Taem made their way outside of the hotel, the whole hotel was surrounded by fire, and so was the rest of the nation. The boys saw IF and Compa sitting on a dark blue motorcycle, they were also observing the chaos that was taking place.

"IF, Compa!" Alex called their names and ran towards them

"Iffy look!" Compa pointed to Alex and everyone else, "Alky, Iffy and I thought that you four didn't hear the all the commotion out here"

"We were all completely aware," Alex told the worried Compa, "I thought you guys would've at least knocked to see if we were awake"

"We couldn't," IF said, "Something was blocking our door from the outside, so we had to exit through the balcony"

"Umm, quick question" Caem looked at the motorcycle the two girls were sitting on, "Where did you get the bike from? You've never had one up until this point in time"

"Do you see the leaf in my hair?"

"Y-yes?"

"Okay good" IF put her attention back on Alex, "I'm guessing Gear and the others already know about this?"

"Yeah they do" Alex nodded, "We saw them from the balcony, they were heading towards the Urban part of Leanbox"

"I guess that leaves us with the Suburban and Rural parts of the nation then," IF said

"You and Compa should take the Suburban part of Leanbox and evacuate as many citizens as you can"Luth suggested, "It'll be much easier for you to navigate through, we'll take the Rural part and do the same"

"Will you be okay?" Compa asked, "What if something happens to you, we won't be there to help you"

"Don't worry about it!" Taem gave her a thumbs up, "We got everything under control!"

"That's not really reassuring coming from you kid" IF admitted

"Don't worry IF," Caem said, "We'll all be okay if we stick together!"

"Now that's reassuring" IF sighed with relief before putting her hands on the handlebars, "Alright then, tell any citizens you find to go to the Basilicom"

IF and Compa rode off, leaving Alex, Luth,Caem, and Taem to themselves. Alex summoned his Red and White Bo Staff, Luth summoned two Sci-fi looking revolvers, Caem summoned a pair of black gloves with golden claws, and Taem summoned a pair of red metal padded gloves (or SAP Gloves for short)

"I swear, you and Caem's weapon choice is similar to someone else's," Luth said, "I just don't know who it is"

"Not important Luth" Alex, Caem, and Taem said in unison

* * *

 **(Suburban Leanbox, with IF and Compa)**

IF rode her bike around all the roadblocks in her way, Compa couldn't do anything but hold onto IF as they dodged the dangerous obstacles in their way.

"Iffy, how could've this happen?" Compa asked the brunette, "It's all really scary and I don't like it at all"

"I don't have the slightest clue Compa" IF kept her attention on the road, "It could've been anything for all we know, Leanbox has gone really downhill in the past couple of years"

"But why would anyone want to to do this?" Compa continued to ask IF hard questions, "Everyone knows that the CPU are gone, so why would they do this to Leanbox?"

"I-I just don't know Compa" IF answered, "Like I said, a lot of things have changed in Gameindustri when Nep, What's his face, and the other CPU didn't come back from that battle with Uhrevia"

"It's almost like someone knew this was going to happened" Compa said, "I wish Nep-Nep was home"

"Trust me Compa, I want Nep to come home as much as you do," IF said, "And I'm pretty sure Gear wants to see her more than anyone else"

IF stopped the bike in front of a large broken down gate, she looked for a way around it and saw another path that was filled with even more dangerous roadblocks then the one she had been on before. IF grasp the handlebars to the bike tightly and went into complete focus mode

"Compa, hold on to me as tight as you can," IF said, "This is going to be a bumpy ride"

* * *

 **(Urban Leanbox, With the CPU Candidates)**

"Everyone get to Leanbox's Basilicom!" Black Sister motioned all the civilians, "You'll be safe there"

The CPU Candidates immediately split up when they got to the Urban part of Leanbox, they knew that they would cover more ground. Purple Sister did her best to save any citizens trapped under and rubble while Black Sister served as a waypoint and a guide to the Basilicom. While the White Sisters did all they could to put the fires out with their magic

* * *

 **Acallaris: Do I really need to put a description of what Ram looks like in HDD Form? I mean it's pretty pointless**

 **Iris Heart: Is that so? Well then, it may be pretty pointless to lock your door tonight~**

 **Acallaris: U-Umm…One description coming right up!**

 **Iris Heart: Good boy, you are free…for now**

* * *

 **White Sister (Ram transformed)**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Appearance: Pink hair with a long braid that goes down to her shoulder, Light blue eyes with pale skin**

 **Outfit: White-like bathing suit with pink on the outer parts, matching long white gloves with white boots**

 **Weapon: A Longer Staff**

* * *

"Ram, I don't think I do this any longer" White Sister (Rom) was pointing her staff at a huge fire, "I'm starting to get really tired…"

"C'mon Rom, we're almost done!" White Sister (Ram) said, "You can't give up this late!"

Purple Sister and Black Sister made their way to the twin candidates, they managed to stop the last major fire that almost made its way to the Basilicom. Both Sisters wiped their foreheads and gave each other high fives

"That's everyone," Black Sister said, "We managed to evacuate all the citizens to the Basilicom"

"Did you both manage to put out all the fires?" Purple Sister asked

"We were only able to put out the ones that were really dangerous," White Sister (Rom) said, "Ram and I tried our hardest"

While the three were talking, White Sister (Ram) noticed something in the corner of her eye, she saw a woman in a green cloak from a couple streets away (seriously does this little girl have the eyesight of a hawk? Is that why whatever she hits is spot on?)

"I think I see someone!" White Sister (Ram) said before bolting off after the women, "Hey, wait right there!"

"Ram, where are you going?" Purple Sister called out to White Sister (Ram) but it was useless, she was too far away, "I think we should go after her"

Before Purple Sister could follow after the energetic Candidate, Black Sister took her by the shoulder, when Purple Sister looked at Black Sister, she saw that she was shaking and was pointing at something in front of them. Purple Sister and White Sister (Rom) both looked at where Black Sister was pointing, soon they had the same as the expression as she did.

"N-no…n-no!" Purple Sister stuttered

"I-is that w-what I think it is?" Black Sister was lost for words

"I-it's like M-Mister T-Ta-Tama-"

White Sister (Rom) was cut short when something jumped at the Candidates, The CPU Candidates were only able to scream before they were attacked by something…or someone

* * *

 **(Leanbox's Basilicom, 11: 45 PM)**

"Alright everyone, you'll be safe here " Alex announced, "We'll get everything sorted out soon, for now, please just stay calm until we do"

Alex stepped down from the chair he was standing on, he and all the other guys were able to round up as many civilians as they could and guided them to the Basilicom. As Alex was about to go meet up with everyone else, he was stopped by a certain green haired lady

"Excuse but what do you think you're doing?" Chika asked the boy, "why are all these people in the Basilicom?"

"Don't you see what's going on outside?" Alex pointed to the window, "it's chaos out there! We needed to evacuate everyone to a safe place"

"That's why we have Shelters!" Chika said, "In case an accident like this were to happen, the safe shelters would automatically open up for all nearby citizens to enter"

"I'm sorry but I saw no such thing" Alex shook his head, "I didn't see anything that looked "safe" out there, just destruction"

"You can't be serious right now," Chika said, "How could the safe shelters possibly not have opened up?"

"Why are you asking me? I don't rule this nation!" Alex shouted, "I should be asking you that, Miss Dogoo killer!"

"Dogoo Killer?" Chika repeated, "Where did that title come from?"

"Oh uh sorry" Alex rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "I was reading someone's Nepedia entry earlier, it said that their Dogoo jumped in the way when someone was about to kill-I'm getting off topic here!"

Alex slapped himself for changing the subject very quickly, he quickly focused himself back onto Chika, who didn't seem to be amused by his way of talking to her.

"Listen Chika," Alex said, "I don't care if this isn't the time to talk about this, but maybe you shouldn't have shut the door on our faces earlier today, all we wanted to do was just help you with getting the goddess back, that's all"

"What could you possibly do?" Chika asked, "My Sister Vert's whereabouts are unknown, how could you possibly save her?"

"Can you please jus-" Alex then stopped what he was saying a looked up at Chika, "Wait a second, did you just say "Vert"?"

Before Chika could reply, the sounds of girls screaming could be heard from inside the Basilicom. All the Citizens inside the Basilicom looked around trying to find the source of the noise, Alex spotted Taem running towards him

"Taem, did something happen?" Alex asked the boy who was out of breath, "what was that screaming just now?"

"D-dude give me a minute to catch my breath" Taem took a few deep breaths before finally regaining his ability to speak, "Luth and my bro went off to the city after they heard the screaming, I don't know why they just told me to get you and make our way there as fast as possible"

Alex was confused, he didn't know why Caem and Luth could've ran off to the city randomly, he knew that there was nothing important there except for…

"Nepgear!" Alex shouted out before running out the door

"Oh come on!" Taem shouted while running after Alex, "Can't I get a drink first!"

* * *

 **(Urban Leanbox, 12:30 AM)**

White Sister (Ram) flew over to the cloaked lady and landed right in front of her. The cloaked lady looked around to see if she was the only one there beside her and White Sister

"Hey, uh excuse me," White Sister (Ram) said, "But uh, civilization is at that giant building over there"

"Oh don't worry about that," The cloaked women said, "I don't think I need to be with those people, we're not the same"

"I don't know what that means at all" White Sister (Ram) told the cloaked women, "But you should really get over there before even more bad things happen"

"Alright then, if you insist" The cloaked women started to walk away before stopping, "Oh, but before I do leave, may I show you something "cool"?"

White Sister (Ram) was surprised someone like her used the word "cool". White Sister decided it was completely okay to ignore the rules of "Stranger Danger" and floated over to the cloaked women, only to feel something grab her. White Sister looked behind her to see green hands that rose up from the ground, grabbing onto her arms, and legs

"H-hey what's this all about?!" White Sister struggled, "Get these things off me, their all slimy!"

The women in the green cloak let out a little chuckle and walked up to White Sister until they're faces were almost touching. White Sister tried to look away but something wasn't letting her move

"Look into my eyes, little one," The cloaked women said, "Can you see it? Can you see the glow in my eyes?"

"I-I" White Sister was trying her hardest not to give in, "Y-yes I do"

"Good," The cloaked women said, "I am Layria, when you tell me your name, you will automatically follow all of my commands"

"…" White Sister was silent, "My name is Ra-"

"Hey, what's going here?" Layria heard a voice come from behind her, "Was there about to be a yuri scene or what?"

Layria turned around, when she did she saw Taem looking through his pair of binoculars, he slowly lowered them when Layria looked at him.

"Oh…its yuri with Ram" Taem took out a notepad, "Cross being bisexual off the list"

"Who the hell are you?" Layria shouted, "Why are you watching us like a stalker?"

"Oh come on, didn't you see my Occupation?" Taem asked, "It says "Professional Pervert", it's my job to watch all of this sexy stuff unravel!"

White Sister snapped out of her trance and looked around, she then saw Taem….oh boy did her blood start to boil, if she heard all of that when she was in a trance then it would've been Game Ov-

"What the hell you dummy!" White Sister shouted, "It's your job to watch me get violated by this crusty old lady?"

"Well yeah, of course, it is," Taem said casually, "Sure I don't get paid a lot, but in the end, it's all worth it"

Layria didn't like the arguments that were occurring, she started to clench her fist and grit her teeth before she finally summoned a chainsaw.

"You children are so annoying!" Layria shouted angrily, "maybe if I cut out your vocal cords, you'll be more silent!"

"Wow you've got an explosive temper just like Blanc," White Sister said

"Shut up you!" Layria said, "Just for that, I'll start with you since you the most annoying"

"I have a suggestion" Taem waved his hand in the air, "I would start with the back if I were you, it's just easier to cut off once you get in there"

"Taem!" White Sister shouted, "Don't give her any ideas; just come and save me!"

"What's in it for me?" Taem asked, "Seriously, who do you think I am? Some mute elf who doesn't even get a kiss from the princess after saving her?"

"Can we seriously not go into this right now?" White Sister asked

"No, we're talking about is right now!" Taem put his foot down, "I'm not going to do anything until yo-"

"I'll do anything you say for an entire hour"

Taem suddenly gained the powers of a blue hedgehog and dashed towards White Sister, completely pushing Layria out of the way. Before anyone could even blink, White Sister was in Taem's arms. The candidate looked at the boy with a "somewhat" surprised expression

"We'll talk about the details later," Taem said

"I can't believe I just got pushed by a 7-year old" Layria got up and shook her head, "Has Uhrevia unleashed her Armageddon?"

"I'm 12!" Taem dropped White Sister on purpose, "Just because I'm short, doesn't mean I'm in the first grade!"

"Yeah whatever kid" Layria revved up her chainsaw, "Just stop moving; it will make my job a lot easier!"

* * *

 **Acallaris: That ends chapter 3 of the best "hardware" Arc (again, jut going by the script) and it looks like I'm here alone today**

 **(Someone kicks down the door)**

 **IF: You know Acallaris, you should really give Compa and I some more screen time**

 **Acallaris: How….how did you both get in here?**

 **Compa: The nice man at the door let us in, he told us "make sure to wear protection"**

 **Acallaris: God damn it Ant, you had one job!**

 **IF: Anyways before we end this, I've got a question for you**

 **Acallaris: What would that be?**

 **IF: Who's your favorite character in this franchise?**

 **Acallaris:….uhh I'm guessing the overused option would be the Nep Sisters(not saying I don't like them or it's a bad thing), so I'm just going to have to go with Blanc, Rom, and you IF**

 **IF: Huh? Me?**

 **Compa: Iffy, I think someone might have a crush on you**

 **Acallaris: Compa it isn't like that at all *sighs*, at least, it isn't Neptune saying this, it would've taken an EXTREME turn if she did  
**

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **To Gamemaster Nick: I don't get it, I've watched Chuggaaconroy, I SHOULD BE USE TO THE BAD PUNS!**

 **Wait a minute, that was you? I should've known something was up with the bad pun**

 **It's Caem, he always thinks of the negatives before thinking about the positives. Also, if it was Taem, then the story might've taken a MASSIVE turn…not like I would permit that**

 **To On3dgeGaming: This story is basically mk2/Re;birth 2 but retold with APL involved and Uhrevia being the main antagonist instead of Arfoire…so basically to answer your question: yes, this is Re;birth 2 with the Candidates knowing each other**

 **To Geod Pony: I almost died when reading your review, I could imagine you saying "Also, could you tell our parents that we're expecting a baby in 9 months?"**

 **To AIYF Productions: Who will appear next? Only time will tell (I swear, I feel like I've said that so many times)**

 **The funny thing is I didn't even hear Mini Ladd laughing in the background, I just hear Delirious laughing like a maniac in the back of my head**

 **To You never knows: *slowly raises a C4 detonator* And Another One…**


	19. Leanbox Arc: Chapter 4

**Heya everyone, Acallaris here bringing you the final chapter of the Leanbox Arc. Last time, our heroes split up to evacuate as many Citizens as they could. After they did, Ram spotted a woman that went by the name of Layria and decided to go after her (only to get trapped a few minutes later) leaving the rest of the candidates to get attacked by something. So now a battle has commenced with Taem and Ram fighting against Layria. Let the battle begin!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Leanbox Arc Chapter 4:**

 **(Urban Leanbox, 1:00 AM)**

 **3rd Perspective**

 **[Play Rage Awakened – Kingdom Hearts 2.5]**

"You bumbling fools!" Layria revved up her chainsaw, "I'll make sure that you never speak again!"

"Hey, lady! Ever heard of earplugs?" White Sister asked, "Lots of people in Lowee use them!"

"We can get ya a pair if you want!" Taem said, "Trust me, they do wonders for your brain!"

Layria didn't listen to any more of her opponents words, all she wanted was silence. Layria jumped at Taem and White Sister, both of them jumped out of the way. Layria stabbed her chainsaw into the ground and quickly pulled it out, she looked around for an easy target

" **Ice Coffin!** " White Sister shouted

Layria saw a trail of ice heading towards her, when it got close enough to her, she jumped on top of one of the stalagmites that had formed and hopped her way toward White Sister and swung her chainsaw at her. White Sister awaited was just barely able to dodge in time and got cut in the thigh

"Just hold still damn it!" Layria looked at White Sister, "It'll make things much easier for the both of us"

"Hey, lady!" Taem shouted from the top floor of a random building, "Look over here and guess who I am!"

Layria looked around for Taem but couldn't find him, Taem backed up and got a running start before diving through the window. He started to roll his arm around before he got close to him

"AND HIS NAME IS JUAN CENA!" Taem shouted, " **Skeletal Crusher!** "

 **[Play John Cena's theme temporarily before playing Rage Awakened again]**

Taem bodyslammed onto Layria and stunned her for some time, he then summoned his SAP Gloves and ground pounded onto her before unleashing a series of punches while she was still on the ground. He finished by uppercutting her up into the air and into a nearby building

"Phew!" Taem wiped his forehead, "Now that's what I call a workout"

Taem turned around and looked up at White Sister, she looked as if she had seen someone do better but still thought what Taem did was a little cool. Taem smoothed out his hair and gave White Sister a smile that only douchebag would use

"So how was that?" Taem asked, "Was that cool or was that cool?"

"What's the big deal?" White Sister asked, "Your acting like you just saved the world when you obviously didn't"

"Well technically, I saved you" Taem pointed out, "so I basically already saved the world"

"What is that supposed to mean?" White Sister asked

"It means-"

Layria jumped out from the building with a broken chainsaw, she threw the weapon at Taem, who didn't even know she was behind him. Taem turned around and saw the chainsaw heading towards him at lightning fast speed, all he did was close one eye and kept the other one open

"Yeah, this is going to hurt" Taem answered a question that wasn't even asked

The chainsaw whisked past Taem and cut him in his left arm. Taem winced from the pain but was completely fine, but before he knew it, he failed a quick time event and Layria rushed at him with a Machete and sliced at the stomach. Taem fell back into a pile of rubble

"O-ouch lady" Taem shook his head, "That's kind of going over kill, don't you think?"

"Just Shut up," Layria said, "Once you finished with, Uhrevia can finally finish her plan; people like you will wish you had chosen the right side"

Taem attempted to move but couldn't, he even felt really nauseous and had a sharp pain in his gut. Layria spun her Machete before pointing it at the handicapped boy, the machete started to glow a green color and radiation was emitting off of it

" **Absolute Zero!** " White Sister shouted

A sphere-like dome formed around White Sister, after some time, she released all the energy she had been saving and trapped Layria in an iceberg, she the spun her staff around before thrusting it into the ground and making the iceberg Layria was trapped even bigger.

 **[Music Stops]**

* * *

Layria stood still, frozen inside of the iceberg not able to Mage at all. White Sister flew down to Taem and saw that his hoodie was cut horizontally and there was blood gushing out from the wound. However, even though all of this was happening, Taem kept a blank expression and stared deeply into the sky

"Hey snap out of it!" White Sister shook him, "As much as you think it's going to happen, your not going to die!"

"No, I'm completely calm" Taem's tone of voice changed into a one of no emotion, "it's just…I feel like I'm missing something, something that makes me an actual person"

"What are you going on about now?" White Sister asked, "You'd better not be messing with me!"

"Ahh, that's it" Taem realized, "The one thing that's missing….my emotions for other people"

"What?"

"No wonder when people are mad at me, I don't feel any regret for my actions," Taem said, "No wonder when people are sad, I'm not sorry for them"

"Taem, this isn't the time for you to be looking back on you life decisions!" White Sister saw that the iceberg was slowly starting to crack, "You've got to snap out of it!"

Taem continued to ponder about his life, White Sister backed up from Taem and put her finger on her chin and thought about what to do next. She then thought of the perfect plan. White Sister put her staff down and looked at Taem, she then raised her two index fingers and began to…tickle..him?

* * *

 **Acallaris: That can't be right; something about this doesn't seem right about that at all**

 **(Nepgear walks in and whispers something into his ear)**

 **Acallaris: She has a move called "I'll tickle you"?**

 **Nepgear: *nods***

 **Acallaris: This isn't a joke, it's a legit move?**

 **Nepgear: *pulls up Ram's Skills on Nepedia***

 **Acallaris:….Well Crap, things have escalated with Ram and Taem already**

* * *

After a few minutes of "tickling", Taem's poison and paralysis were gone and he was…well "almost" back to normal. Taem kept repeating the same words over and over again, eventually, White Sister couldn't stand but watch Taem keep talking about himself

"Will you just stop talking already!" White Sister shouted, "If you want to learn how to be a person, then why don't you just ask someone to help you?!"

"How can I ask for help?" Taem said, "Everyone in this world hates me, My own brother hates me, Mina hates me…..you hate me"

White Sister couldn't help but look away when Taem said that she hated him, something was telling her to actually do something instead of just letting the poor boy verbally abuse himself. White Sister then did a thing that no one would expect to actually happen: she pecked Taem on the forehead. Taem stopped talking and looked up at her

"I don't really hate you" White Sister admitted, "You kind of just decide to mess with me at bad times"

"..." Taem looked down

"If you want, I can teach you…" White Sister said, "…I can teach you to be someone everyone lik-"

Taem suddenly grabbed White Sister by the hand and looked up at her, she was taken aback by his sudden actions. Taem looked up at White Sister with eyes almost becoming watery; White Sister could tell that he really wanted this

"Please…" Taem said, "Please…Ram"

Before the Candidate could answer, the iceberg broke apart into many tiny pieces both Taem and White Sister had to shield themselves from the oncoming ice shards. Both of them looked up to Layria, every time she exhaled, cold air would come out.

"No one freezes me…" Layria started, "…ABSOLUTELY NO ONE WILL FREEZE ME EVER AGAIN!"

As Layria was about to end the CPU Candidates life, she felt something go through her stomach. When she looked down, she saw a fist, she slowly turned her head and saw that Taem was the one who the fist belong to. Taem pulled his fist out of her body and Layria began to stumble across the pavement, she used the rubble to keep herself standing up, she then put her to fingers in her mouth and whistled

"D-don't think this is the end" Layria coughed, "Uhrevia will extract the powers of the CPU, you're already under her control"

Layria was surrounded by a black cloud of smoke, once the smoke disappeared, Layria had disappeared and was nowhere to be seen. White Sister sighed before shutting HDD off and going back to her human form. Taem looked around and saw that the sun was rising

"That was quick" Taem looked up into the sky, "The sun is already rising"

"Hey Taem, can you go back to you "not depressed self," Ram asked, "It's really creepy and I'm not used to seeing you be so…normal"

"But don't I have to be like this in order to be a true person?" Taem asked

"No stupid!" Ram said, "Step 1: In order to be someone, you have to be unique, your just plain and boring, go back to your creepy and perverted self"

Taem looked in the opposite direction of Ram and thought about something, he then looked back at Ram and a small smile appeared on his face

"I don't see any chest development in your future," Taem said

Ram ended up Karate chopping Taem on the head, Taem couldn't help but laugh a little bit at her reaction. Ram crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks, once Taem was done laughing, he tried making eye contact with Ram but she turned the other way

"Oh come on!" Taem said, "Alright I take it back, I like your non-existent boobs"

Ram ended up punching Taem in the face which caused him to fly to the other side of the street. Taem sat up and shook his head when he looked up, Ram was standing over him and extending her arm out to him

"You're still a dummy, no matter how much you change" Ram smiled

* * *

 **(Leanbox's Basilicom, 8:30 AM)**

After all the events in the city cleared up, all the citizens had gone back into their hometowns and started to rebuild the whole nation. Although some things weren't replaceable, they still did their best to repair everything, it wouldn't be long before Leanbox was back in its former state.

Meanwhile at the Basilicom, Ram and Taem had just arrived back from Urban Leanbox and were eager to tell everyone about what happened. When they opened the door, they were shocked to see Nepgear, Uni, and Rom lying on different beds unconscious

"Oh my god!" Ram shouted, "What happened to them? They look like they were smacked across the face by a wrecking ball!"

"We don't know why they're like this," Luth said while starting to turn around, "When we found them, they were-why is Ram wearing a maid outfit?"

Everyone put their attention on Ram, she was actually wearing a black and white maid outfit. Everyone then slowly put their attention on Taem, all he did was shrug

"It's a long story," Taem said, "but continue what you were saying"

"When we found them, they were all bruised and beat up," Caem said, "We don't know how this could've happened, whoever did this disappeared"

"Yeah, they left no evidence or trail behind" IF spoke up, "we've all been helping Compa with treating their wounds"

"They're back to a stable condition," Compa told everyone, "they should wake up any minute now"

Ram ran over to her sister, she looked at sleeping Rom very deeply. The next thing you know, Ram was poking Rom in her cheek repeatedly until eventually Rom began to open her eyes

"Huh?" Rom sat up and looked around the room

"Rom you're awake!" Ram embraced her twin sister, leaving her in a confused state

"U-uh Ram?" Rom looked at her clothing, "why are you wearing that outfit? It looks very pretty on you…"

"Uhh…" Ram looked back at Taem, who just shrugged once again, "I'll tell you later, okay?"

Rom nodded in response, not too long after, Nepgear and Uni both started to regain consciousness. They both sat up on their beds and looked around the room, just like how Rom was, they were also confused

"Looks like you all had a good time sleeping," Luth said, "I thought I had a problem when it came to sleeping"

"Shut up Luth" Uni put her hand on her ear and sighed, "how did we get back to the Basilicom?"

"You don't remember anything?" Compa asked, "The three of you were hurt really badly when we found you"

"I don't remember anything," Nepgear said, "I only remember seeing Ram runoff then everything went foggy after that…"

"Yeah, same here," Uni said

"Me too…" Rom said

"Well that doesn't help our case at all" IF sighed, "oh well, at least, you guys are okay and aren't critically hurt"

"Hey umm, guys?" Uni said, "Why is Ram wearing a maid outfit?"

"Like I said before, it's a long story" Taem sighed, "Wait a second, where's Alex?"

As soon as Taem said that, Someone opened the room door. Alex walked into the room and was followed by Chika, Histoire, and Hinato. Everyone was surprised to see Planetptune's oracle(s?) in Leanbox

"Oh, it looks as if we didn't need to rush at all," Histoire said, "The CPU Candidates seem to be in perfect condition"

"Histoire, Hinato?" Nepgear said, "what are you both doing here? We weren't expecting you to come to Leanbox!"

"Alex had called us a few days ago saying that he had something important to discuss with all of us in person," Hinato said, "so we made our way to Leanbox"

"How long did it take you?" Compa asked

"3 days," Almost everyone in the room said

"I should've known" IF chuckled, "Anyways, Al you said you wanted to tell us something?"

"Uhh yeah, but before I do…" Alex slowly looked over at Ram, "Why are you wearing a Maid outf-"

"CAN WE PLEASE TALK ABOUT THIS LATER!" Taem interrupted him

"Alright Taem, sorry about that" Alex rubbed the back of his head, "Umm…how should I put this"

"Is this going to take long?" Luth asked, "Cause, we have stuff to do you know"

"Well….lately I've been having these "dreams" I guess you can say," Alex said

"Dreams?" Nepgear repeated slightly confused, "but on your second day here, didn't you tell me yo needs unable to have dreams or nightmares?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought too," Alex said, "In these "dreams", I'm in some sort of base, I'm just trapped in one room"

"Could you possibly give us a description?" Histoire asked, "It would help us to get a better image of what you see"

"Well, the room has white walls and a metal floor" Alex was trying his best to remember, "and there were these "tubes" that were in the wall, they were flowing with some weird black liquid"

"Interesting" Hinato nodded, "Please continue"

"Inside this room, I'm inside there with four wome-"

"Are you sure your not having a wet dream?" Both Luth and Taem asked only to get smacked in the back of their heads by Uni and Ram

"I'm pretty sure," Alex said, "Like I was saying; there were these women trapped in these crystal-like prisons, they were being monitored every by a man with purple hair"

"A man with purple hair?" IF said, "That's sounds very….familiar"

"Umm Alky?" Compa said, "do you remember what these women look like?"

"What they wore is sort of hard to explain…" Alex couldn't find the right words to describe them, "I got their names, though, but it slipped away from my mind"

"Well that's just great" Luth facepalmed, " **No** wonder you can't remember, its probably because you were too busy paying attention to Ram's dress"

"No…" Alex repeated

"Luth, Alex is trying to think," Caem said, "It's not his fault for **Blan** king out"

"Blan…" Alex repeated

"Yeah, way to point out the obvious!" Taem said, "I'm the per **Vert** here, stop interfering with my job!"

"Vert…" Alex said

"You wanna go shorty?!" Luth gritted his teeth at Taem

"Yeah! Put em up!" Taem raised his fist, "I can take you on any day!"

"Taem, this isn't helping you become a person at all!" Ram shouted, "Just stop fighting already!"

"Oh dear, it looks like things are going out of control," Histoire said, "I think we might want to take this to another room"

As all these events were occurring around Alex, he didn't pay no attention to them at all. He repeated the words he had heard his friends said before finally remembering.

"Noire, Blanc, and Vert!" Alex suddenly shouted out

The room suddenly went silent, everyone had stopped what they were doing and looked at Alex. Alex looked around at everyone and noticed they were all staring at him, he was starting to get uncomfortable with the silence in the room

"Those were the names of 3 out of the 4 women in the room with me," Alex said, "why do you guys all look so surprised"

Alex looked over to the CPU Candidates, he was surprised when he saw tears starting to roll down each of their faces. Alex looked back at the everyone else in the room, they all had the same level of concern on their faces

"Noire…" Uni said, "She's still alive…"

"Sis isn't gone," Ram said

"Blanc…"

Alex finally put all the puzzle pieces together, he went wide-eyed as he figured out the reason the Candidates were crying. They weren't tears of sadness; They were tears of happiness

"Noire…Blanc…Vert….Neptune" Alex said, "Those are the CPU, aren't they?"

The CPU Candidates nodded in response, all of this time, Alex had been having dreams of seeing the CPU and he didn't even recognize who they were at all. Alex couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for not knowing this sooner

A massive silence overthrew everyone once again, no one knew what to say, mostly because they didn't want to say anything at all. It wasn't until Hinato decided to speak up, that's when everything changed

"Alex…" Hinato said, "When you were having these "dreams", were you able to move around?"

"Only after the first few dreams, I was," Alex said, "The last dream I had was in Lowee"

"What are we going to do?" Compa asked, "We know that Nep-Nep and the others are still with us, but we don't know where to find them"

"I swear they were able to see me" Alex added in

"What?" Everyone said in unison

"On the last dream I had, when Blanc was releasing all of her "rage", I said something…and she responded back with a death threat"

"That sounds like Big Sis to me," Ram said

"So you're saying that the CPU could see you," IF said, "nobody else but them were able to see you?"

"That's right" Alex nodded

Everyone began to think, they all were thinking of plans that would eventually cause someone to die in the process. Eventually, it got to the point where nobody was able to come up with an idea….until…

"I have an idea" Nepgear spoke softly

"You do?" Uni said, "aren't you going to tell us what it is?"

"Well….it requires Alex getting hurt for it to work," Nepgear said, "And I don't want him to be harmed anyway at all"

"I don't care" Alex shook his head, "If I get a broken bone, I don't care, if I get a disease, I don't care, if I get set on fire, I don't care"

"Well…I'm still not sure if it will work," Nepgear said

"Nepgear" Alex walked up to Nepgear and put his hands on her shoulders, "You want to see Neptune again, there is no denying it, so you don't have to worry about me, the pain is only temporarily"

"….okay," Nepgear said, "The things we'll need is a soft surface and a book"

"Why a boo-," Taem said before looking over at Ram, "Uh-oh"

* * *

Everyone had gathered the required materials that Nepgear asked for, everyone stood in the dining area, the room with the most space. Everyone also stood behind Ram, who was holding a book in her hand. In front of her was Alex, who was feeling a bit uneasy about all of this

"So let me go over this once again," Nepgear said, "Ram will throw this book at you, which will knock you out, once your unconscious, you'll be sent to the dream state you were in with the CPU, once you're there, try your best to figure out their location"

"Uhh, quick question before we start" Alex raised his hand, "what if this doesn't knock me out?"

"Oh, dot worry about that!" Ram said, "It's a 100 percent guarantee that you'll fall asleep"

"O-oh ok" Alex gulped

"Now Alex, before you go…" IF said, "I want you to say the opposite of morning, two times"

"The opposite of morning?" Alex said, "umm…Night-Night?"

Before Alex could even realize that was the code word, Ram threw the book directly at Alex's head. Alex fell back onto the pile of pillows that was behind him and was completely unconscious

"Now, we just play the waiting game," Hinato said

* * *

 **(Dream sequence, In a base somewhere…)**

"Holy Hex Decimals, that hurt like a hundred processor units!" Alex screamed out in pain, "Why am I suddenly the ragdoll?"

"I don't know" Alex heard a voice say, "Why don't you tell us why?"

"It was sort of a rhetorical questi-" Alex stopped talking midway and turned around, "Wait a minute….oh my god"

Alex was standing right in front of the Goddesses, they all were looking at him as he looked at them. Alex was still surprised that Nepgear's plan actually worked

"Umm…" Alex was a bit nervous, "I…don't know what to say…"

"Well I wouldn't expect a delusion to say anything at all" Black Heart sighed, "but I guess nothing can be done about that"

"Delusion?" Alex repeated before shaking his head, "I'm no delusion, I'm actually real!"

"Is that so?" Green Heart said, "if you are real, then where did you come from?"

"Well…it was sort of part of a plan," Alex said, "but uhh…I guess you can say I'm from a different dimension or world"

"A different dimension?" White Heart said, "Oh I get it, your just another clone sent by that Bitch to watch us"

"N-no not at all!" Alex said, "My name is Alex, I was assigned to help Nepgear and the rest of the CPU Candidates to save you guys"

"Nepgear?" Purple Heart lifted her head and looked at Alex, "You know Nepgear?"

"I know who Nepgear is" Alex nodded, "I also know who Uni, Rom, Ram, Histoire, and Hinato are as well"

"You know are sisters?" Black Heart looked down, "Now that you're actually talking, it's getting harder to believe that you just another clone"

"Whatever you think I am, I'm not" Alex shook his head, "Do you believe me?"

The CPU went silent and all looked at each other, each of them then nodded at one another and looked back at Alex, who was patiently waiting for an answer

"Alex, was it?" White Heart said, "Something about you is different, I don't know what the hell that is, but your different"

"Soo…" Alex was waiting for a clear response, " Are you trying to say what I think you're trying to say?"

"Yes Alex" Purple Heart smiled, "We believe that you're an actual person"

"Thank you for trusting," Alex said before finally remembering what he was there for, "Oh right! I need to ask you all something"

"What may that be?" Green Heart asked

"Do you know exactly where you are?" Alex asked, "I would think that you all would know where you all are since you've been trapped here for six years"

"Ah, that part is very complicated," Purple Heart said

"What do you mean by "complicated"?"

"Although you may see us all here at once, our actual bodies are not here at all," Black Heart said, "All of us are in different locations right now"

"Different locations?" Alex said, "Do you guys know exactly where you are?"

"All we know is that we all are in our own nations" Green Heart, "That is all we know, we're sorry if we can't give you a precise location"

"No, it's fine!" Alex said, "Just you telling me what area you're in is really helpful!"

"Is that so?" Purple Heart said, "Maybe there is hope…"

"Delete the "maybe" in that sentence," Alex told the Goddess, "We'll find you and bring you back!"

Alex heard the sound of something open from behind him, he turned to see a familiar looking women in a purple cloak, standing by a laser gate. Something told Alex that he had to go, he gave the CPU a sign that he was leaving and they all nodded. As Alex was walking, the women walked past him and stopped.

"Hey…" Axtria said, "Could you stop moving for a minute"

Alex kept on walking, ignoring the women. Axtria then turned around and faced Alex and started walking after him

"Alex, stop walking" Axtria called

Alex stopped immediately in his tracks, he started to shake. How did Axtria know that Alex was there? Alex slowly turned around and faced Axtria to be met by her decent sized chest. Axtria got down on one knee and examined Alex

"You look just like him…" Axtria said before shaking her head, "No…you are him"

"…" Alex remained silent

Axtria then reached into her cloak and pulled out four potions, each of them were different colors of Purple, Black, White, and Green. She put the potions in Alex's hands

"Give a sip of each potion to your friends," Axtria said, "If you want to find the CPU, then do this"

"….Why are you helping me?" Alex asked, "I thought you wanted to kill me"

"I only did that because I was forced to," Axtria said, "I don't think it's right to follow in mother's footsteps anymore"

Alex began to feel his body get light, he knew he was drifting back to reality. Axtria knew Alex was leaving and was only able to mouth a few words

"Good luck," Axtria said

* * *

 **Acallaris: And so, ends the Leanbox Arc, man this chapter was long, it's currently 1:00 in the morning as I'm typing this**

 **IF: Maybe you should try working on chapters a bit earlier in advance**

 **Acallaris: Yeah, I was, but you know…stuff happens**

 **IF: Does that logic need to be questioned?**

 **Acallaris: I don't know, I can't even think of a response for my own question**

 **IF: Alright Cal, you go to sleep, I'll take the rest from here**

 **Acallaris: Alright, Goodnight….*falls asleep***

 **IF: Thanks for reading these Arcs everyone, Now that all the main nations are out of the way, it's time for us to go rescue the CPU in The CPU Arc, see you all soon**

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME**

 **To AIYF Productions: Well crap….Hey uh, Taem? I think you may wanna watch out for any soldiers who are within 20 feet of you**

 **Taem's Response: I think I need a adult…that won't shoot me that is…**

 **To Geod Pony: Oh god his wheezing killed me, I almost had to get CPR cause I couldn't breathe XD**

 **Yeah, that adorable Dogoo will forever missed…**

 **To Gamemaster Nick:**

 **Caem's Response: Did those things actually happens to you? If they did then I'm really sorry! I promise to be more positive about things!**


	20. CPU Arc: Chapter 1

**Heya everyone Acallaris here, bringing you all the first Chapter of the CPU Arc. As the name entitles, the CPU will be making a return in this Arc! How will our heroes find them? Well, let's find out!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The CPU Arc Chapter 1: Green Heart's return!**

 **(Leanbox's Basilicom, 12:00 PM)**

 **Taem's Perspective**

While Alex was asleep, everyone else decided it was best to go and do their own things while he was. Chika left the room to go attend to something, Histoire had asked Compa to help her with a few things, and IF dragged Hinato to another room so she can learn more about him. The rest of us stayed in the room and watched over Alex.

"Although he just got pelted in the head…" Uni said, "He looks really peaceful"

"He really does…" Nepgear said, "It kind of looks…cute"

We all didn't say anything for awhile; to tell the truth, we were expecting Luth to make some sort of Remark to Nepgear's comment, but Luth stayed silent like the rest of us did. It was Caem who decided to say something.

"Umm….Nepgear?" Caem looked at her, "Do you….never mind, it's none of my business…"

"No, it's okay," Nepgear said, "What did you want to ask me Caem?"

"I don't know If I should ask this" Caem sighed, "I really don't want anyone to hurt or yell at me for doing so…"

"We're not going to hurt you Mister Caem" Rom smiled, "That only happens to Mister Luth, and Mister Taem…"

Luth and I were about to object to that statement, but we both slowly put our hands down and sighed at the fact that it was true.

"Uhh…okay…." Caem said, "Um…Nepgear? Do you….like Alex?"

Nepgear was a little bit surprised to hear something like that come out of Caem's mouth, but at the same time, she looked like she was kind of relieved that someone noticed. Caem being self-conscious about asking that question immediately took off my visor and used it to cover his face.

"I-I'm sorry!" Caem apologized "I knew I shouldn't have asked such a question!"

"Come on bro, it'll be okay" I patted him on the back, "The world isn't ove-"

"I kind of do…" Nepgear said truthfully

Everyone looked at Nepgear, Luth had to clean out his ear just to make sure he heard Nepgear correctly. In this situation, you'd probably think that we all would overreact over something like this, but we all remained calm and decided to discuss this thoroughly…okay that doesn't sound like me at all, we all decided to talk about this and made sure to restrain to each other…yeah that sounds much better

"You have a crush on Techno Wizard?" Luth pointed to Alex, "Damn, why didn't I see this coming at all?"

"This is coming from the guy who claimed that he wasn't oblivious, two arcs ago," Uni said, "I thought you guys would've known something was up by now"

"Did the rest of you know?" Caem asked, "You seem to be not as surprised as the rest of us were"

"We've known since yesterday!" Ram said, "Even though most of the stuff we talked about were boring, there were some fun topics!"

"May I ask what "topics" you were discussing?" I leaned over to Ram, "And how "fun" were they?"

"Unless you want to get drop kicked, I suggest that you back off" Uni glared at me

"Oookayyy" I went back to my original position and put my hands on my lap

"Luth, Caem, and Taem," Nepgear said to us, "I don't want Alex to know about this yet, I'm not mentally prepared for it, so for the time being, may you please keep this a secret from him until I'm ready?"

The three of us guys looked at each other, I don't know why we're looking at each other for answering a simple question…unless we were heartless monsters. We all nodded at each other and looked back at Nepgear

"It's a part of my job to keep secrets from people," Luth said, "Why else do you think I haven't told Uni about probing her in her sleep?"

"Wait, WHAT?!" We all shouted as we looked at Luth

"You probed me in my sleep?!" Uni literally summoned her rifle and was aiming it at Luth's head, "You're getting it now, you son of a –"

"I was only kidding!" Luth held up his hands, "I don't even know how that stuff even works!"

We all sighed in relief and loosened up a bit, Uni was the one who was most relieved to hear that her Femininity had not been shattered, but she still kept an eye on Luth

"I'm not really good at keeping secrets from people," Caem said, "Especially when it comes to Alex, he's able to read me like an Open book"

"Mister Caem, you don't have to worry," Rom said, "We won't let Mister Alex find out Miss Nepgear's secret, hee hee…"

"Well keeping a secret shouldn't be tough" I admitted, "But at the same time, something tells me that you guys don't believe in a single word I say, do you?"

"It's still hard to trust you after what you did," Uni said, "So we're not so sure that you can keep this secret…"

"Well, I'm sure that he can!" I was surprised to see Ram defending me, "He basically saved me twice, so I think he'll do just fine!"

"Ram…" I said

"I don't know what to say to you three," Nepgear said with a hint of happiness in her voice, "Thank you, all of you"

Well, it looks like we all have a secret to keep; especially Nepgear, I sort of wonder how all of this is going to turn out-

"Ughh…" Someone groaned

Everyone looked at Alex, he looked like he was regaining consciousness. We all quickly crowded around him as he opened his eyes and sat up.

"Alex how did it go?!" Nepgear asked him, "Did it work, were you able to see our sisters?"

"Umm…before I answer any questions" Alex grabbed one of the pillows and went head first into it, "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Why did you just scream?" Uni asked him

"I didn't feel the pain of the book until now!" Alex screamed, "It hurts so much!"

"Ram, I think you might've advanced to the point where it still hurts a day later," I said

"Awesome!" Ram said

* * *

We ended up alerting everyone in the whole Basilicom when Alex started screaming by accident, everyone quickly flooded into the room to see what the problem was

"Ge-Ge did something happen?" Compa asked, "We heard you scream and we ran here as fast as we could!"

"I-I didn't scream" Nepgear laughed nervously, "Alex…umm…he's awake now"

"I seriously want to know how Alex sounds like Nepgear when he screams" Luth whispered

Alex stood up and looked at all of us, he looked like he had just seen an angel for the first time. By his expression, we all figured that he had good news to share with all of us

"Neptune, Noire, Blanc, and Vert are okay to start things off," Alex told us, "And they've told me where they are"

"Really?!" The Candidates were in Alex's face at this point

"They didn't hug me an exact location" Alex chuckled and began to back up, "but they told me that they're trapped somewhere in their own nation"

"The CPU are trapped within their own nation?" Histoire repeated, "That certainly makes things easier, but at the same time, it may prove to be quite difficult"

"Why is that difficult?" Caem asked, "The only problem would be any sort of roadblocks in the way"

"I know what Histoire means by "difficult" Chika said something finally, "Leanbox had just been on the verge of burning down, so that doesn't provide a lot of areas you can look in, Lowee is still trying to recover the other half of their nation that they had lost in an explosion, From what I've heard about Lastation, it is currently having an Infestation of Dogoo"

"Are you kidding me?" Uni asked, "How did Lastation get infested by those mini perverts?"

"We don't know," Chika said, "People are connecting it to an explosion that occurred in Beta Plains"

For whatever reason, IF, and Compa quickly looked back at Alex, Luth, Nepgear, and Uni who looked like they didn't know a single thing about what happened.

"Wait…hold on a minute" Alex felt around in his pocket and pulled out 4 different colored potions, "How do I have these?!"

"Hey, what is that?" I pointed towards the potions, "Are those love potions? Come on give me one, I want to test it out!"

"Whatever that is, don't let this weirdo touch it" Ram pulled me away from the potions

As Alex was about to say something, he reached into his pocket again and pulled out 4 more potions that were the same colors as all the first 4 potions he took out

"How did these even multiply?!" Alex shouted, "She only gave me 4!"

"She?" Nepgear said, "Alex, is there something that you're not telling us?"

"…I may have forgotten one crucial detail about what I saw" Alex said, "As I was leaving, I bumped into Axtria and she gave me 4 of these weird potions that apparently duplicated itself into another set"

"Axtria?" We all repeated in unison

"You know, the women who tried to kill me?" We all stayed silent, "The women with the giant scythe, you know, she attacked Compa and me?"

"Ohhhh…" Nepgear, IF, Compa, Histoire,and Hinato all said in unison, leaving us confused, "WHAT?!"

"Alex, why would you take something from her?" Nepgear asked, "she's clearly insane!"

"You should never take things from insane people Alky!" Compa said

"But she didn't look insane…" Alex said, "She looked…upset about something"

"Why would she be upset?" Chika asked

"She said something about "Following in Mom's footsteps" and how she realized it was wrong," Alex told us, "she told me to give a sip from one to you guys, but since there are 8…."

Everyone knew exactly who had to drink what potions…..because of plot apparently? Anyways, we didn't know what to do, we didn't want to drink those things, but at the same time, we didn't know what would happen if we didn't. It wasn't before long that we all decided to YOLO it and took a potion, leaving only one in Alex's hand

"So genius…" Luth started, "What happens if we start foaming at the mouth? What's going to happen now?"

"F-foaming?" Rom started to shake with the potion in her hands, "I-I don't want to s-start f-foaming…"

"Well, that's why we have healing items!" I said, "So it's a guarantee that we'll live to see another day!"

"O-ok…" Rom calmed down a little bit

"Unless the potions were to kill us instantly…" Luth blurted out making Rom even more scared

"That isn't funny you meanie!" Ram kicked Luth in the shin, "Don't scare Rom like that!"

"Can you all please stopping raising your voices?!" Histoire shouted which silenced everyone, "Alex, these potions may as well be dangerous, but I have faith in decision to trust Axtria, but if anything happens then-"

"Nothing bad is going to happen" Alex took a deep breath, "Alright everyone, we do it on 3"

"I have a very weird feeling about this…" I gulped

"1"

"I kind of regret doing this now!" Caem admitted

"2"

"Yeah, something tells me that we're F***ed either way," Luth said

"3," Alex said, "Here goes nothing!"

* * *

The 8 of us drank our potions, everyone watching us were crossing their fingers. When we finished drinking, none of us felt different at all. It's like the potions had no effect on us….well except for the taste

"Gah!" Caem and I said at the same time and began to cough, "This taste like a rejected version of Mood-lade, it's terrible!"

"It's really yucky!" Rom and Ram said in unison

"I can't feel my damn tongue!" Luth shouted, "This is basically Doc Teer Piper, with more of the "Teer!"

"More like on steroids!" Uni almost gagged, "Maybe we should've test sampled it!"

"Was that all for nothing?" Alex basically was crying from the bad taste, "Why are their tears rolling down my face?!"

"Umm…excuse me everyone?" Nepgear was trying her hardest to keep the tears back, "Where are we?"

We all looked around, we were in some sort of forest surrounded by a lot of trees. We all slowly turned around and saw a giant temple being blocked by gates. Us guys looked up at the temple since we never seen something like this before, but the Candidates on the other hand…

"This place…" Uni said, "We've been here before…"

"You're right Uni…" Nepgear said, "It was a few years ago, we were looking for a shackle to free Hinato…"

"You 4 have been here before?" Alex asked before looking at the gates, "Were the gates always closed like this?"

"They were…" Nepgear said, "but we opened them…I forgot how we did, to be honest"

We all looked up to see a bird flapping its wings when it got close to the gates, some mysterious force sent it flying backward. We all gawked at the scene that we had just watched

"I-is it me, or am I getting a sense of Deja' vu?" Uni asked

While we looked up in the air, Caem and I noticed that Rom and Ram were nowhere to be found, the two of us then spotted the two twins crawling through a hole in the wall. Caem and I looked at each other, we then proceeded to follow after the two girls

"Huh, look at that," I said, "This whole is big enough to fit us both…"

"Are we going to question that Rom and Ram are both taller than us by 2 inches?" Caem asked, "I feel like this needs to be discussed"

"That's something that we can question when the author makes a filler chapter, my dear brother of mine," I said

Caem and I crawled through the hole, when we got to the other side, we saw Rom and Ram struggling to pull a lever that was on a pillar. We both walked over to them to see what the problem was

"So…you two….uh doing alright?" I asked, "You look like you're struggling to do a very simple task"

"This is harder than it looks!" Ram panted, "That thing is stuck on the wall!"

"Oh please, stand aside and watch a pro do it!" I put my hands on the lever and pulled with all my might…nothing happened, "….Uhh"

"Uh-huh, a pro?" Ram said

"Well I didn't say I was going to succeed did I?" Taem asked

"I have an idea!" Caem said, "Why don't we all pull the lever together?"

All of us looked at each other, it was basically the only thing we COULD do. We all got into a straight line and held on to each other's backs with me being in the front

"M-Mister Caem, it feels really weird with you touching me there!" Rom stuttered with her face turning red

"O-oh God I'm really sorry!" Caem readjusted himself and had a red face as well, "I-I didn't mean to touch you there!"

"Wait what?" I turned my head only to get headbutted by Ram, "Oww! Alright, I'll pull the thing!"

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Perspective**

Back on the other side of the gates, Alex and Nepgear were still looking up at the sky, while Luth and Uni finally took a look at their surroundings and noticed 2 pairs of twins were missing

"Nepgear, Alex, snap out of it!" Uni called for their attention, "Rom and Ram are gone along with Caem and Taem!"

"Huh?" Alex said, "Where could've they gone?"

Before the question could be answered, the gates slowly opened in front of the 4. They all looked at the each other and then back at the gate, they then spotted the twins walk from the left side of the gate and stood there

"What are you guys standing there for?" Ram shouted, "Come on, let's go already!"

The four of them looked at each other and then shook their heads, they began to follow the twins into the temple. What could await them inside? Let's see…

* * *

 **Acallaris: Well that's all for this ti-**

 **Peashy: Wait Ac, I wanna read more!**

 **Acallaris: I'm sorry Peash, but I have to end it right there…**

 **Peashy: No! I wanna read until Bert gets back!**

 **Acallaris: Peash, you gotta understand that Ac is tir-**

 **(Peashy is enveloped in a bright light)**

 **Acallaris: Uh-oh**

 **Yellow Heart: I'll make you fall to your knees until you read more!**

 **Acallaris: I don't know what's worst, a sadist or a child who is able to put me in a coma! *Clears throat* Alright Peash, I'll read more! Just please go back to your adorable self?**

 **(Yellow Heart is enveloped in a light once again)**

 **Peashy: Yay! Ac is the best!**

* * *

The party made their way into the temple, carefully navigating through so that nothing would collapse on them, the group then came across a metal door that was busted down, it led into a dark area

"Who busted this door down?" Alex asked Nepgear

"I think it might've been Red Player…" Nepgear sighed, "It's really sad that I can't remember his name, he's done so much for us and we forget him just like that"

"Don't worry about Nepgear," Uni said, "As long as we remember him, everything is alright"

The group traversed their way through the room, eventually, they came across a giant room door and looked around to make sure they weren't missing anything important.

"I have a feeling that there is something waiting for us behind this door," Luth said, "And it's not a good feeling at all"

"Yeah, I'm with you there," Alex said, "Well…are we all ready?"

Everyone nodded, Looking up at the door and knowing whatever was behind it would change them, filled them with DETERMINATION…sorry I had to make that joke at least once

* * *

The party entered through the door when they did, almost everyone's heart stopped. The looked straight ahead to see a Green haired woman trapped in a crystal, she looked as if she wasn't able to keep her eyes open anymore and was on the verge of passing out from fatigue

"Oh my God…" Alex looked at the woman, "That's…Vert"

"Correction," An Australian voice said, "That's Green Heart"

Everyone looked around trying to find who said that. They then saw a man floating above them with their arms crossed, he slowly began to descend in front of the group and had his eyes closed. Nepgear, Uni, Rom, and Ram all looked at him in shock

"Y-you're that mean man who hurt us!" Rom pointed at the stranger

"Eh?" The man said, "Oh right, your those girls that were in my way yesterday"

"Not only did you attack us, you set all of Leanbox on fire!" Uni said, "What's your problem?!"

"Ey Missy, I'd suggest you cool down first," The man said, "I didn't set Leanbox on fire….I set ALL of Leanbox on fire!"

"Are you kidding me?" Taem shouted, "That practically meant the same thing!"

"Taem, I think it's probably because he speaks Australian," Caem said, "I think that's why his sentence meant the same thing"

"Forget about what his accent is!" Uni said, "Who are you?"

"Me?" The man said, "You want to know about me, eh? Well, I'll happily tell ya…in exchange for your lives that is…"

The man began to put his two hands together, an Emerald Machete appeared in his hands. He opened his eyes which were green and had a White Triangle in his pupil.

"I'm Green; Green Player" He announced

* * *

 **Green Player (? Transformed)**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Appearance: Dark Green hair with glowing green eyes (with a triangle symbol in his pupils), is light skinned**

 **Outfit: Navy Green Military jacket over a white V-Neck shirt, has on beige colored pants and black boots, wears black fingerless gloves**

 **Occupation: APL**

 **Weapon: Emerald Machete**

 **Info: He talks in an Australian Accent, don't let his looks deceive you, though, that's how people end up getting hurt  
**

* * *

Everyone quickly withdrew their weapons, they all locked onto Green Player, who just smiled at them. He spun his Machete around and pointed it at the group, Alex's reflection was shown on the blade

"I can't believe it, there's actually another APL!" Nepgear said, "I thought Red Player was the only one!"

"Hey, Nepgear?" Alex said, "I've been hearing about it, but never really questioned it: What is an APL?"

"An APL stands for Alpha Player Link," Nepgear said, "Red Player was the first APL in Gameindustri, and now there is actually one more!"

"One more that wants to kill us!" Caem said

"What's the Gameplan?" Taem asked, "We just run up to him and bash him in the face a couple of times?"

"I don't think using that tactic will be a good one" Uni said, "Luth, Rom, Ram, and I will provide support from the backlines, the four of you go and take him down from up close"

"Right!" The 4 melee fighters spoke at once

"Hey guys, I just realized something…" Luth said, "This is the first time we're actually fighting as an actual team"

"You're right Luth!" Ram said, "We're not fighting people by ourselves this time!"

"Well then…" Alex said to his allies "Then let's win as a team!"

* * *

 **[Dismiss – Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix]**

The CPU Candidates started off the battle by transforming into their Goddesses forms, Caem stomped his foot on the ground and put his two hands together

" **Speed Share!** " Caem threw his hands in the air

A yellow aura surrounded Caem, this ended up spreading across the entire party except that their shoes were radiating a yellow aura instead of their entire bodies

The melee fighters quickly ran at Green Player, they then started to rush attack him and started to swing at him at the same time. Green Player dodged all of the attacks that were being thrown at him.

"You gotta be quicker than that!" Green Player taunted his opponents

Alex was about to launch Green Player into the air, as he was about to do so, Green Player grabbed Alex's Bo Staff and threw him against the wall.

"Alex!" Purple Sister shouted, " **Mirage Dance!** "

Purple Sister spun around in a circle, but wasn't able to land a single hit on Green Player, she was hoping to get somewhere when she dashed at him as her finisher, when she got close to him, Green Player counterattacked and sliced at Purple Sister, tearing some of her Processor unit. Purple Sister slid back across the ground.

"How about you pick on someone that isn't your size!" Taem shouted angrily

Green Player turned around and saw Caem and Taem charging towards him. Green Player extended his arm out, it soon started to glow a white color

" **Blitz Beam!** " Green player released a white bean from the palm of his hand

"Watch out!" Both White Sisters shouted tackled the two boys out of harms way

When the beam collided with the wall, it went straight through, melting a hole into the wall. The twins looked at the wall and gulped knowing that could've been them

Alex finally regained consciousness and looked around to see what happened, he and Green Player made eye contact. All Alex was did was gulp and began to run around the battlefield with Green Played shooting consecutive beams at him

"Alex, get down!" Black Sister shouted

Alex quickly dived onto the floor, just as he did, Green Player shot a beam that would've hit Alex in the head, but instead bounced off a pillar and hit Green Player in the shoulder

" **Underdrive Spark!** " Luth and Black Sister said

Luth ran towards Green Player, who was paying no attention to him. When he got close, Luth slid across the ground and sweeper Green Played off his feet. He released a barrage of bullets from his revolvers before throwing him up in the air. While Green Player was airborne, Black Sister released a powerful beam from her rifle and sent Green Player spiraling towards multiple pillars

Green Player got up and coughed out some blood, everyone knew that he wasn't done yet but they did a decent amount of damage to him. Alex quickly took out his phone and looked at the status screen, he saw that he had only half health and that everyone else's SP Gauges were empty

" **Hyper Restore!** " Alex shouted

Alex extended his arm out, his allies were then surrounded by an orange aura for a few seconds before it disappeared. Alex looked back at his Phone and saw that his SP Gauge was halfway empty, but everyone else's was halfway full.

 **[Music Stops]**

* * *

Green Player turned around and look at Green Heart, a smirk appeared on his face as he saw that Green Heart was asleep. He looked back at the group, his Machete disappeared from his hands and he started to fade away

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Taem shouted while running towards him

"Just retreating," Green Player said, "Don't worry, I'll just tell Uhrevia to make the defenses better"

Just as Green Player faded away, Taem lunged at him but only went right through him. He went straight into the crystal that was keeping Green Heart imprisoned, the crystal shattered into pieces. As Taem was getting up, Green Heart was enveloped in a bright light and someone different fell from the prison and straight onto Taem

"Taem!" Caem ran towards his brother along with everyone else following after, "Are you okay?"

"W-why wouldn't be okay?" Taem said, "I'm being crushed by boobs! I've dreamt for this day to come!"

"Are you serious?" White Sister (Ram) said, "I was actually worried that you were hurt for a minute!"

"Uhh, can we not talk about the size of her….chest?" Alex tried to find the right words, "We need to take her back to the Basilicom immediately!"

* * *

 **(Leanbox's Basilicom, 2:30 PM)**

In one of the Basilicom's rooms, there was a blonde haired woman who slept soundly in her bed. After a couple of minutes of silence, the woman opened her blue eyes

* * *

 **Name: Vert**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Appearance: Long curled blonde hair with blue eyes, has pale skin**

 **Outfit: An emerald green dress with gold markings, she had on loose light green and white gloves, wears a white collar with green lining around the bottom, has on a very thin white cloth that connects to her dress**

 **Occupation: CPU/Gamer**

 **Weapon: Spear**

 **Info: She had the biggest chest out of all the CPU, usually pulls all-nighters when it comes to Games  
**

* * *

Vert sat up in her bed and looked around the room, she couldn't help but feel a weird nostalgic feeling that she had been in this very room before, she then looked to her right to see a Dusty Computer with a Headset laying on top of the desk

"This place…" Vert spoke, "Could I actually be back in Leanbox?"

Vert climbed out of her bed, she had to grab onto her Bed frame just so she could stand up properly. Vert began to make her way outside of the room and into the halls of the Basilicom. She looked around as she walked, starting to remember where she was. Vert eventually made her way down to the 1st floor and saw that the door leading outside was open. Vert stepped outside and saw a group of people talking with each other

"Big boobied lady at 12 O'clock!" Taem pointed at Vert…well more along the lines of her chest

Everyone focused her attention on Vert, for once, she looked awake. Vert slowly began to step down the stairs, only to be glomped by Chika as soon as she got to the bottom of the steps

"Oh, my big sister Vert!" Chika held onto Vert tightly, "You're finally back! I've been waiting for this day for 6 years!"

"Oh Chika," Vert said with a smile appearing on her face, "You're still latching onto me like you always do"

Everyone watched as Chika started to snuggle with Vert, it wasn't long before Vert made eye contact with Nepgear. Before Nepgear could prepare herself for Vert's attack, it was already too late. By the time she had thought of something, she was already in Vert's grasp and couldn't break free

"Oh, Dear Nepgear!" Vert said, "I've missed you so much! Oh! It looks as if you've grown!"

"E-eek!" Nepgear let out, "V-Vert, y-you're going to crush me, please let go just a little bit!"

Alex couldn't help but laugh a bit, he watched this for a little while longer until Vert looked at him. She began to loosen her grasp on Nepgear as she looked at Alex until eventually Nepgear was free from her round circular prison.

"Oh! You're that same boy from Uhrevia's base" Vert said

"That's right!" Alex extended his arm out to Vert, "It's nice to meet you Ver-"

Instead of getting a handshake from the Goddess, Alex ended up meeting the same fate as Nepgear. Everyone gawked at the scene that was taking place, Taem and Chika glared at Alex. Alex struggled to break free but couldn't do it, Vert's chest to justice was too much

"G-Geod Pony was r-right!" Alex started to become blue, "T-they really are massive!"

"Oh, Alex!" Vert swung him around, "It clearly was a good choice to trust you!"

"Vert, let Alex breathe!" Nepgear pleaded

* * *

As the events soon came to an end, Someone pulled up on a dark blue motorcycle followed by someone else in a pink car. It was both IF and Compa

"Sorry, it took us awhile!" IF said, "We had some trouble getting Compa's car through some roadblocks"

"It's alright" Luth jumped into the front seat of Compa's car, "As long as we get this done quickly, you can take as long as you want"

"Yeah!" Taem dove into the backseat

"If I were to take a guest, I would say that all of you are going to rescue the other CPU?" Vert asked

"That's what we're going to do!" Caem opened the door and sat next to his brother

"Compa is going to drop those three at their nations," IF said, "All the other Candidates will fly to their nations and wait for them to arrive"

"I see," Vert said, "I would wish to accompany you, but I have many matters to take care of now that I am in my Nation once again"

"It's okay Vert," Black Sister said, "Take all the time you need to recover"

"I will," Vert said, "I wish the best of luck to you all"

Vert and Chika along with all of Leanbox's staff headed back into the Basilicom and closed the door. Alex got on the back IF's Motorcycle and looked at everyone

"Guess this is Sayonara for now" Luth saluted to Alex

"Don't worry Luth!" Caem said, "We can always go visit!...wherever Alex is"

"If you'd like, I can give you the directions to Planetptune's Basilicom," Purple Sister said

"A invitation to the home of a Goddess?!" Taem fist pumped, "Things are just getting better every second!"

"Alright everyone! We're leaving now!" Compa waved, "Bye Ge-Ge, Alky, and Iffy! See you at Planetptune!"

Compa took off in her car, Black Sister, and both White Sisters followed shortly after, waving back at Purple Sister, IF, and Alex, who all waved back in response.

"Well…" IF said, "Guess it's finally time, huh?"

"Guess it is" Alex nodded before looking at Purple Sister, "Nepgear, are you ready?"

"Yes!" Purple Sister responded, "Let's go rescue Neptune!"

* * *

 **(No Announcements or Skits today, just other reviews, Hope you enjoyed and see you next time!)**

 **To On3dgeGaming: Oh just wait until the next Chapter, that's all I'm going to say…**

 **To Gamemaster Nick: We've all had those days….well I wouldn't exactly say "days" for me it's more like "months" in my case….all I'm going to say is that I've had so much bad luck that I've had to go to Hospital, MULTIPLE TIMES!**

 **To Geod Pony:**

 **Alex's Response:…Meep….**

 **Luth's Response: Meh, I couldn't care less**

 **Caem's Response: W-wait what did you say?!**

 **Taem's Response: HELL YEAH!**


	21. CPU Arc: Chapter 2

**Heya everyone Acallaris here with the 2** **nd** **Chapter of the CPU Arc! So last time, our heroes saved Vert but in the process, met another APL who goes by the name of Green Player, who he actually is Isn't clear yet. But now it's time to go over to the Lowee Side of this Arc and watch as the twins save the Goddess White Heart!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The CPU Arc Chapter 2: White Heart's Return!**

 **Caem's Perspective**

 **(Outskirts of Lowee, 3:30 PM)**

"Are we there yet?" Taem asked again which had Luth facepalming

"NO!" Luth turned his head back at Taem, "For the last Damn time, WE ARE NOT THERE YET!"

"Actually Luth, we're about to stop at the Front Gate to the nation," Compa said, "So yessy Taem, we're here!"

"Front gate?" Luth repeated before realizing something, "wait a minute, If there's a front gate, how come we didn't enter through there the first time we came here?"

"Ooh, that's a really tough question," Compa said before giving him a smile, "Maybe it was because we never thought of that first!"

Luth stared at Compa with an "Are you kidding me face", he then let out a massive sigh and closed his eyes, he was asleep before we even pulled up next to the gates. Taem and I exited the car and waved to Compa as she drove off.

"Well, it's off to the Basili-something!" Taem climbed on top of a tree and took a deep breath, "Ahh, it's been a while since I've jumped on these trees"

"T-Taem, what are you doing?!" I ran up to the tree and looked up at him, "You're going to hurt yourself! Please climb down!"

"Don't worry about it, bro!" Taem said, "I've been jumping from trees for as long as I can remember, I'm a Veteran tree jumper!"

"That's not an actual occupation!" I told him, "What happens if you fall? You'll most likely break a bone!"

"Don't worry about that!" Taem tried to reassure me, "Why don't you just use that "Speed Share" move of yours and boost yourself to the Basili-mom?"

"Well…okay…" I said, "And it's called a Basili-com!"

"Yeah, whatever Mom!" Taem stretched

* * *

I boosted my way to the Basilicom, it didn't take me long, it only took about 4 minutes or so to get to the front doors. Speed Share ran out as soon as I got to the Basilicom. My guess was that I had to wait for everyone else to arrive, so I sat against the wall and waited

While I waited, I thought back to what I told Alex, how I was saying that I didn't want to go back home. I looked at myself in a puddle and saw my reflection, I then noticed something strange about my eyes, they were….Glowing Yellow? As I blinked my eyes returned back to their original color, as I thought about what happened, I saw someone's reflection appear next to mine in the puddle

"Oh, Rom!" I turn towards her and rubbed the back of my head, "Sorry if that was a little weird, you know, with me looking at a puddle"

"It's okay Mister Caem," Rom said, "Everyone likes to look at themselves in puddles, I do a lot"

"I see…" I said before noticing Ram dragging Taem across the floor, "W-what happened to him?"

"While Rom and I were flying, Dummy thought it was a good idea to jump off a tree on purpose" Ram sighed, "He thought we were going to catch him!"

"It…was worth it" Taem was a bit dazed from the fall, "I can see lots of pretty Unicorns for Penert-"

Taem was interrupted when we felt our bodies move on their own, well…when I say move I mean they went hyperspeed fast. It was very hard to control what was happening, but luckily it only lasted for a few seconds

* * *

When we got back to normal speed, the 4 of us laid against a stone wall, all of our heads were spinning and we could see the Mini stars that were floating around our heads.

"Ugh, I feel really dizzy" Ram attempted to stand up only to fall back down

"What was that?" Taem asked, "Why did it feel like my flesh was about to be blown off my body?"

"I think, that's what it feels like to experience drugs at our age" **(Don't do drugs!)** I shook my head, "I never want to experience that again…"

We all finally we're finally able to stand on our feet, we looked around to see if where we were was familiar….well Familiar to everyone else, except for me. We then saw a cave in the distance, Taem and I looked at each other while Rom and Ram looked excited to enter the cave

"Hey, Rom! Remember that?" Ram pointed, "It's where we went with Dummy!"

"Uh-huh…" Rom agreed, "It was really pretty in there…"

"What are you two talking about?" I asked them, "Is this another place you've been to?"

"Yeah!" Ram said while grabbing Taem and pulling him into the cave, "Come on, let's go and see if Blanc is in here!"

"O-okay…" Rom took my hand and walked behind me

* * *

 **(Mysterious Cave, 3:55 PM)**

 **3** **rd** **Perspective**

The twins walked through the cave, they kept on hearing growls of Mobs that were hiding in the shadows. Caem and Rom both shivered as they continued to walk.

"Hey, what's that sword in the ground?" Taem pointed to a shiny blade that was in the ground

The twins all stopped in their tracks and looked at the sword in the ground. It looked like some sort of ancient sword, in fact, it almost looked exactly like the M***do

"There it is!" The twins heard a voice

In front of the twins and behind the sword, a boy who looked to be the same age as Alex and Luth but more mature walked into the room. He then pulled the sword out of the ground without any problems whatsoever. The twins tilted their heads and looked at the boy

"I seriously got to stop losing this thing…" The sword disappeared in a light and the boy sighed before looking at the twins, "Hm?"

Rom completely concealed herself behind Caem, she was basically a phone on vibrate and wouldn't stop shaking. Taem and Ram kept a close eye on the boy I case he tried to do anything funny

"Did I do something?" The boy asked the twins

"Uhh, yeah you did!" Ram answered, "You sort of took something that we found first!"

"Well that sword doesn't belong to neither of you," the boy said, "Who are you anyway?"

"We can ask you the same thing buddy!" Taem said, "Why are you in our cave?"

"This cave belongs to you?" The boy looked around a little confused, "Not to sound rude, but you look so young that it doesn't even look like you know how to ride a scooter"

"YOU DID NOT!" Taem was about to lunge at the boy but Ram and Caem restrained him

"We're really sorry about this!" Ram said, "I'm Ram and that's my Sister Rom, this dummy right here is Taem and that's his "brother" Caem"

"Well, nice to meet you all," The boy said, "I'm Bryce; Bryce Bridged"

"Excuse me Bryce," Caem said, "Can I ask, why you're in this cave?"

"Well, it's sort of a long story" Bryce started, "I remember that Plutia was about to play a "game" with me until I suddenly got swallowed by some portal. I ended up landing in a forest somewhere and saw some people fighting, I decided to lend them a game by giving them some Life Fragments in order to make their life a lot easier"

"Life Fragments?" Caem repeated, "And you saw people…fighting?"

"Yeah, that's about right" Bryce confirmed, "But anyways, I'd like to know what kids like you are doing inside this cave? It's pretty dangerous from what I've seen"

"We're here to rescue our big sis!" Ram said, "You haven't happened to see any sort of angry blue-haired lady, have you?"

"Blue haired lady?" Bryce pondered, "The only person I know who has blue hair is Blanc, and that's when she transforms"

"You know Blanc?" Rom asked

"Yeah I do" Bryce began to scratch his head, "although, I don't remember Blanc saying that she had sisters in the Ultradimension…"

"Umm, guys?" Caem said, "I think Bryce might be from a different dimension, just like me"

"That seems about right…" Bryce shook his head in agreement, "That probably explains why my powers are limited in some areas…"

"Either way, he didn't answer the question!" Ram said, "So? Have you seen her?"

"Sorry, haven't seen Blanc anywhere" Bryce shrugged, "I did feel some sort of weird aura coming from a few rooms that way…"

The twins looked in the direction Bryce was pointing and nodded, they began to head towards the aura, but not before stopping in their tracks and turning to face Bryce.

"Hey, Bryce!" Taem shouted, "You wanna come with us?"

"Sorry, I've gotta find a way back to the Ultradimension," Bryce said, "But I don't think this the last time we'll see each other"

"Awww" The twins sighed in unison before shrugging it off like nothing happened

"Bye bye Mister Bryce" Rom waved her hand

* * *

The twins were halfway into the cave, eventually while running through the cave complex, they witnessed multiple holes in the wall that were in the shape of a person. Caem scratched his head

"Umm… What happened here?" Caem asked

"Mister Red was showing Ram and me how dangerous something was…" Rom said

"Yeah, it was pretty funny when he went through all the walls and fell unconscious afterward" Ram laughed at the thought

* * *

The twins began to navigate through the cave complex once again, they then stopped in the area that had a weird source of power flowing through it. The twins looked around for anything suspicious but couldn't find a single thing.

"Well looks like we're at a dead end," Taem said, "Guess we should probably look somewhere else…"

As the twins were about to leave, Rom stopped moving. Everyone looked back at Rom who wouldn't budge at all, she was staring at the wall as if something was there

"Hey, Rom!" Ram said to her sister, "Why are you just standing there? Come on!"

"Um…Ram?" Rom said, "It feels really windy all of the sudden…"

Ram, Caem, and Taem walked towards Rom. She was right, there was a strong gust of wind coming from somewhere, everyone turned their attention to the wall. Everyone looked at Taem who summoned his SAP Gloves. He then walked up to wall and charged up a punch that ended up making the whole thing collapse

"Whoa!" Taem said, "A secret entrance to a secret dungeon, that's awesome!"

"Come on guys!" Ram took Rom by the hand and ran through the mysterious hole in the wall, "Maybe we can find something like treasure!"

As Caem and Taem were about to follow, they started to levitate off the ground. The two immediately notice this and looked back to see someone, before they could identify who it was, they were thrown against the wall and fell unconscious. The last thing they saw before they blacked out was the sound of Rom and Ram screaming

* * *

When both boys woke up, they felt an unbearable pain in their heads. The two twins stood up on their feet and looked at each other as if they were forgetting something important, they then finally realized what it was

"Rom and Ram!" Both boys said

The two boys looked down the path that Rom and Ram went through, they started to recall the person that slammed them into the wall and went after the girls almost immediately. Without further discussion, Taem and Caem ran through the secret entrance, hoping to find Rom and Ram

After some time, Taem and Caem stopped in front of a giant metal door, similar to the one that was in Leanbox. The two boys nodded at each other and opened the door

* * *

When they entered the room, they saw Rom and Ram in their HDD Forms trapped in a cage with dark metal bars, both boys noticed that the two twins were crying

"Rom?" Caem said

"Ram?" Taem said

Both boys began to walk towards the girls which soon went to jogging and then into running. When Taem went to touch the bars of the cage, he was immediately burnt. Caem looked at the twins and noticed the that they weren't even looking at them.

"Mister Caem, where are you?" White Sister (Rom) cried

"W-where is stupid when you actually want him?" White Sister (Ram) cried as well

"Guys, we're both right here!" Caem touched the bars only to get burnt like Taem did

"Hey, Caem?" Taem tapped Caem on the shoulder and pointed upwards, "Look at that"

Caem looked up in the sky and was filled with shock. Up in the sky, in a crystal, a woman was trapped inside. She was unconscious and looked very pale. In front of the crystal, someone was looking down at Taem and Caem. He began to descend in front of the twins

"Well….it looks as if you two are awake now" The man had a very quiet voice

"How did you know that we just-" Taem put the pieces together, "Wait! You're the guy who knocked us out!"

"Yes, you are correct," The man said, "Now, I must ask you to leave this place, it isn't safe for foolish children like you"

"You're the reason why it isn't safe!" Taem accused the man, "What did you do to Rom and Ram, why are they crying?!"

"I didn't do anything to them," The man said, "All I did was lock them in a cage, that's all"

Caem looked closely at the man, he noticed that there was a clear liquid substance on his mouth. Caem slowly got up, he had started shake with anger and was clenching his fist

"Caem?" Taem was a bit scared to see that Caem's personality had done a complete 180, "I-is something wrong?"

"Taem?" Caem said, "Look at that sicko's mouth"

Taem looked at the man and also noticed the strange substance, but he wasn't able to process why Caem was so angry

"I want you to use that Perverted mind of yours to figure it out," Caem said

"…." Taem was silent, "….You…..You Monster"

"Is that what I am?" The man asked, "Just a monster and nothing else?"

"How could you?!" Caem shouted, "Why would you do something like that to two innocent girls?!"

"They aren't girls," The man said, "They're Goddess; they don't have an age"

The man then summoned a book that levitated in front of him, his eyes glowed a yellow color and his expression changed to a one with no emotion

"I am Yellow Player," The man said, " l will show you the way out; out of this world that is"

* * *

 **Yellow Player (? Transformed)**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Appearance: Topaz yellow hair with glowing yellow eyes has pale skin  
**

 **Outfit: Yellow coat over a caramel brown shirt, has on white pants with black boots. Wears a pair of yellow eyeglasses**

 **Occupation: APL**

 **Weapon: Spellbook**

 **Info: A calm and quiet individual, he uses his calm nature to his advantage**

* * *

 **[Play Battle Against a True Hero – Undertale]**

" **Speed Share!** " Caem shouted out while sending a yellow aura to Taem

"You sir…." Taem cracked his knuckles, "Have made a TERRIBLE MISTAKE!"

Both boys ran at Yellow Player at an incredible pace while they were edging closer and closer to him; Yellow Player flipped a page in his book and tapped something on it

" **Blazing Roar!** " Yellow Player said while keeping his composure

The pages of the book began to glow, not too long after, a pillar of fire that had the head of a dragon came out from the book and headed straight towards the boys. Both boys weren't able to dodge in time with their positioning and were sent flying back with their clothes being burnt

"I'd suggest you give up…" Yellow Player looked behind him, "You're already in the yellow zone HP Wise, if you go anymore then I'll have to kill you both"

"T-that's not going to happen," Taem said while using his brother as support, "W-we'll win, we know that you pussies will back off sooner or later"

"Is that what you honestly think?" Yellow Player asked, "That we'll just run away?"

Yellow Player sighed, the pages of his book started to glow once again and he extended his palm out to both Caem and Taem. His arm started to glow a white color, just like how Green Player's did

" **Paranetta!** " Yellow Player shouted

Yellow Player launched a beam from the palm of his hand, as it headed straight towards the boys, it slowly began to morph into a figure of a woman. The beam touched Taem and Caem and made them scream in pain, both boys fell to the ground, unable to move

"Let me show you both something…" Yellow Player snapped his fingers, "This is what happens when you don't obey…"

When Yellow Player snapped his fingers, the cage that had the White Sisters shattered into pieces. Both twins looked up and saw Yellow Player, they both began to back away from him but they were being lifted off the ground

"No, please don't!" White Sister (Ram) begged

"I don't want the mean man to touch us again!" White Sister (Rom) cried

Caem and Taem both tried to do something, but their bodies wouldn't let them move at all, all they could do was watch in horror as Rom and Ram were about to get violated

The White Sisters landed in Yellow Player's arms, they tried to break free but Yellow Player wouldn't let move a single inch. Yellow Player then turned both of their heads to Caem and Taem's direction

"Do you see that?" Yellow Player asked, "That's what happens when you don't follow my commands"

"Mister Caem!" White Sister (Rom) called his name

"Taem!" White Sister (Ram) called his name

Both boys as previously mentioned were unable to move. All they were able to do is watch as tears ran down the faces of the twin Goddesses.

Yellow Player then started to caress White Sister (Rom and Ram)'s arms. Both girls were showing signs that they didn't want to be touch there at all and still continued to break free. Under their breaths, Caem and Taem were saying things

"Leave them alone," Caem and Taem said in unison

Yellow Player ignored Caem and Taem and continued what he was doing, he then started to move down to the Goddesses's legs. The lower Yellow Player got, the more uncomfortable the Sisters got and the more the brothers got angry. Caem and Taem then both started to shake

"Leave them….alone," Both boys said once again

As if they were the only ones in the rooms, he ignored Caem and Taem and continued to "play" with Rom and Ram. As he finally reached their bodies both girls began to scream

"PLEASE, NOT AGAIN!" The White Sisters shouted

Before things were about to get bad (M rated bad), Yellow Player saw the two boys slowly get up, a shadow covered their eyes. Yellow Player looked at the boys as they both gritted their teeth at him

"Leave….them….ALONE!" Taem and Caem shouted

Both boys were then enveloped in a bright light, Yellow Player looked away to prevent himself from being blinded, but the White Sisters kept on looking. When the light faded away, Yellow Player looked back at where the two boys were, only to be met by two fists. Yellow Player released both girls and crashed into the wall, he looked up and saw that Caem and Taem were nowhere to be seen, instead, another set of twins took their place

"This….this can't be," Yellow Player said, "You boys can transform?!"

"What do you mean we CAN transformed?" The boy on the left said, "We just DID transform!"

"Who are you?" Yellow Player got up, "What are you?"

Both of the boys looked at each other, they then looked back at the White Sisters who looked at them in shock. They then turned back to Yellow Player, who was waiting for them to answer his question

"Who we are?" Both boys repeated, "We are Yellow Brothers Caem and Taem; don't think we're related to you, as far as we know, you're nothing to us"

* * *

 **Yellow Brother (Caem transformed)**

 **Age: Is now Unknown**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Appearance: Crimson red hair with glowing yellow eyes has light skin  
**

 **Outfit: Coal black jacket over a red T-Shirt, has on dark blue pants with light blue sneakers wears a pair of blue wireless headphones around his neck**

 **Occupation: APL Aspirant**

 **Weapon: Beam Claws**

 **Info: Instead of his Normal-Self Conscious Personality, he swaps personalities with his brother**

* * *

 **Yellow Brother (Taem transformed)**

 **Age: is now Unknown**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Appearance: Lapis blue hair with glowing yellow eyes has light skin  
**

 **Outfit: Ivy green jacket over a blue T-Shirt, has on dark blue pants with red sneakers, wears a pair of red wireless headphones around his neck**

 **Occupation: APL Aspirants**

 **Weapon: Golden Gauntlets**

 **Info: instead of his Normal-Perverted Personality, he swaps personalities with his brother**

* * *

"Yellow Brothers?" Yellow Player repeated, "Does that mean….you both are APLs?"

"Umm, I guess so?" Yellow Brother (Taem) said unsure about himself, "But all I know is that we'll defeat you!"

Yellow Player stood up and rolled his shoulder around, he snapped his fingers and his book appeared in his hands once again. Yellow Brothers (Caem and Taem) summoned their weapons, Yellow Brother (Caem) had a pair of Yellow Beam Claws, while Yellow Brother (Taem) had a pair of golden gauntlets

" **Paranetta!** " Yellow Player shouted

The beam of light appeared from the palm of his hand once again, the beam slowly morphed into the shape of a woman. The Yellow Brothers flew up in the air and went in different directions, the beam went straight towards the crystal that held White Heart and shattered it.

"Blanc!" White Sisters (Rom and Ram) shouted

Both Sisters started to fly over to their older sister. Yellow Player was about to send another attack at the girls but was shortly interrupted by a fist colliding with his gut. Yellow Player looked at Yellow Brother (Taem) and fitted his teeth at him

" **Draco Comet!** " Yellow Player shouted

Yellow Player raised his hand to the sky, as he did, a barrage of stars began to fall down on the battlefield. Yellow Brother (Caem) looked up and a confident smirk appeared on his face

" **Tornado Spin!** " Yellow Brother (Caem) said

Yellow Brother (Caem) started to spin around, eventually, he became a nothing but a cyclone. He started to move towards the stars and they got pulled into his comet, he then started to shoot the stars out at Yellow Player which dealt massive damage to him.

Yellow Player slid back across the floor, he then started to flip through his pages, eventually, he flipped to the back of the book to see a time that was at "0" Minutes. Yellow Player chuckled to himself as he started to fade away

"Where are you going?!" Yellow Player (Caem) shouted, "I knew that you pussies would back out!"

"Say whatever you want," Yellow Player said, "But this is a part of the plan…"

 **[Music Fades away]**

* * *

Yellow Brothers (Caem and Taem) watched as Yellow Player faded away, they thought that the whole area had gone silent….well except the sounds of crying that is

The Yellow Brothers turned around and looked at White Sisters (Rom and Ram), they were both kneeling beside their older sister and were crying. Both brothers looked at each other and started to walk towards the sisters

"Are you two okay?" Yellow Brother (Taem) asked them

"Don't worry, he's gon-"

Yellow Brother (Caem) was interrupted mid-sentence when both White Sisters (Rom and Ram) immediately hugged the two brothers. Both brothers faces turned red as the Twin Candidates sobbed into their chest, they then looked at each other once again and smiled

"Let it all out…."

* * *

 **(Lowee's Basilicom, 5:34 PM)**

It wasn't long since the fight with Yellow Player had ended, the twins had returned to the Basilicom with White Heart. All of the Basilicom's staff had been worried ever since they overheard that the twins had gone to go find the Goddess, but now, they can rest easy knowing that the CPU was back

Inside of the Basilicom, there was a massively sized room. Inside of the room slept a brown haired girl. After some time of silence, she woke up

* * *

 **Name: Blanc**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Appearance: Short brown hair with dull blue eyes, has pale skin**

 **Outfit: Wears a big white cap, has on a opened white jacket with light colored brown fur, under the dress she wears a white dress with brown markings. Wears blue sandals and has a white ribbon around her right leg, wears a white blue choked on her neck**

 **Occupation: CPU/Novelist**

 **Info: Has the….most barren chest of the CPU has an explosive temper and is ready to kill anyone who pisses her off  
**

* * *

Blanc slid out of her bed and stepped on the ground, unlike Vert, she didn't need anything to support herself….I think that's a bad thing in her opinion

Blanc looked around her room, she felt a strong sense of nostalgia as she walked to the door on the other end of the room. As she was about to touch the door knob, it began to turn on its own. Blanc backed away from the door, when it opened, a Familiar woman with blue hair appeared. When the woman saw Blanc, she had dropped the bucket she was carrying, luckily no liquid was inside of the bucket

"Oh dear!" Mina almost shouted, "Miss Blanc, you're awake!"

"Mina?" Blanc said in a questioning tone, "Is that really you?"

"Of course Miss Blanc, it is me!" Mina said happily, "Are you okay? Do you still need rest?"

"No Mina, I'm fine…" Blanc looked around again, "But…How did I get back to the Basilicom?"

"Ohh! You were saved by Mister Caem and Mister Taem, along with your sisters!" Mina told the CPU

Blanc remained silent, she had so many things running through her head and so many things she had to make sure of, but there is one thing that she wanted to do…

"Where are they?" Blanc asked

Mina knew exactly what Blanc meant, she nodded at Blanc and motioned for her to follow. Blanc followed the oracle through the large halls of the Basilicom, eventually, Mina led Blanc outside and pointed to the park that was in walking distance

"Thank you," Blanc said, "I won't be long"

"No, please take all the time you need" Mina smiled

* * *

 **(Mob Crossing Park, 5:43 PM)**

Blanc walked through the park, she looked up at the sky to see that the sun was setting. Blanc had remembered this park being the first place she took her sisters when they were born, ever since that day, they've always wanted to go to this park; nowhere else

"Taem, get back here!" Blanc overheard a voice say

"No!" Taem shouted, "I'm not dying today!"

Blanc looked in the distance to see Taem running away from someone, along with Taem, she saw Ram who was chasing him with Rom and Caem following behind

"Taem, how do you always think of stuff like this?!" Caem shouted, "Purposely pulling up someone's skirt isn't a part of the law!"

"Yes it I-"

The 4 twins stopped in their tracks, they all looked at Blanc who was standing not too far away from them. Rom and Ram separated from Caem and Taem and started to walk towards Blanc, which each step they hesitated.

"Blanc?" The twins said in unison

Blanc saw the hesitation in her sisters' steps, she then got down on her knees and opened her arms out to the twins. Both twins started to get teary eyed and started to run towards Blanc

"Blanc!" The twins ran into her arms

"You both need to stop crying so much" Blanc looked down at her sisters, "You haven't gotten this emotional in a very long time"

"We know," Ram said, "We're really happy to see you again!"

"We missed you…" Rom said

Caem and Taem started to walk towards the sisters but made sure not to ruin the reunion. Blanc looked at the two boys and Rom and Ram turned around

"Hey, Blanc? We want to introduce you to our new friends!" Ram said, "That's Taem, the dummy, and that's Caem"

"Their really nice" Rom smiled

"Uh! H-hello!" Caem tried to recollect himself from being put on the spot, "It's really nice to meet you"

"Heya lady!" Taem said, "Nice to meet you as well!"

"It's very nice to meet you both" Blanc smiled, "But it may be me, but you two are also twins?"

"Yeah, they're just like us!" Ram said, "Except their boys and one is stupid!"

"Hey!" Taem said, "I prefer Retarded!"

"Umm…Blanc?" Rom said, "Can Mister Caem and Mister Taem stay with us?"

"Stay with us?" Blanc repeated, "Don't they both have homes they can go to?"

"Umm….I ran away from home" Caem said, "I'm also from another dimension…"

"And I'm homeless…" Taem said, "I just decided to escape from the orphanage I was in…"

"Please, Blanc!" Ram begged

"Pretty please…" Rom said

Blanc looked at her sisters, they were giving her the puppy dog eyes **(oh for the love of God no one will survive that)** , Blanc then looked up at Caem and Taem who were both waiting patiently for her to give an answer

"Is that what you two really want?" Blanc asked the twins who both shook their heads "yes", "…okay then….they can stay with us"

"Yay!" Rom and Ram hugged both boys

"Caem and Taem was it?" Blanc said, "I want you to promise me that you'll watch over Rom and Ram whenever I'm not able to; is that a promise?"

"Of course!" Caem said

"We'd do anything for them!" Taem said

"Good" Blanc got up, "Do you 4 want to go home?"

"Yeah!" The 4 twins said in unison

* * *

 **Acallaris: You know…I'm slowly starting to like Caem and Taem a bit more than Alex**

 **Vert: Doesn't that mean that you're starting to dislike yourself?**

 **Acallaris:…What?**

 **Acallaris: Well if I am correct Alex is supposed to be another version of you; Am I not?**

 **Acallaris: Well…yeah you're right about that  
**

 **Vert: If that is the case, then you are slowly starting to dislike yourself as time passes**

 **Acallaris: That's not what I mean! Look, let me just say that I like the twins and Alex, equally**

 **Blanc: What about that other friend of yours?**

 **Acallaris: Luth? Yeah he's pretty cool in my opinion, he's great at being a massive d*** to everyone**

 **Taem: I can support that….**

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **To On3dgeGaming: It was his time indeed, I apologise if Bryce didn't get much of a role in this chapter, I'm planning on hopefully making him a more important character later on**

 **To tehg2000: And that makes two…**

 **Alex Response: Wait a minute, what did he hair say about Nepgea-**

 **To Gamemaster Nick: Sorry bout that, Neptune ain't here yet, but you know what they say: Save the NEP for last! *Silence* I'll go pack my things...**

 **Alex's Response: Well, I sort of wished it had a bit more "plot" and sentimental value, not saying that the ending was bad, but I'm saying it could've been a little better….wait a minute, what did you say about my brot-**

 **Luth's Response: I'll make sure to write that down on my "To do list"**

 **Nepgear's Response: I don't really listen to a specific type of music, I usually just listen to whatever's on the radio!**

 **To AIYF Productions: That's what everyone else thought as well! You never know what's going to happen with those evil bastards *shivers* I still regret having to write that scene with Yellow Player and Rom and Ram**

 **To Macho God (First Review): Looking at the Chapter you reviewed on, I'm guessing that you mean Rom. Honestly, I can't answer that question, I don't know at all!**

 **To You never knows: Okay dude, I'm legitimately starting to get tired of you trying to force your way into the story, I'm going have to ask you kindly to stop**

 **To Wolf x: I'm going to guess that you meant "I know what it is like to have a twin" unless I'm wrong….**

 **To Macho God (Second Review): I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT MOM!**

 **To Geod Pony: Oh God he's about to blow! *runs for cover***

 **Alex's Response: I feel like she's automatically going to pull me in with those things, seriously did she have magnets implanted into them?! And hold on, what about Bla-**


	22. CPU Arc: Chapter 3

**Heya everyone, Acallaris here brining you all the 3** **rd** **Chapter of the CPU Arc! Last time, the twins arrived in Lowee and went off to go find CPU White Heart. Along the way, they met someone by the name of Bryce, who we'll hopefully meet again in the future. Also, Rom and Ram were…."touched" by the APL Yellow Player, which awakened Caem and Taem into transforming into the Yellow Brothers (The first APL Aspirants to make an appearance)**

 **Now, it's time for Luth and Uni to save CPU Black Heart! Let's go!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The CPU Arc Chapter 3: Black Heart's return!**

 **(Lastation's Basilicom, 4:13 PM)**

 **Luth's Perspective**

"Luth, we're almost here!" Compa sang which I responded with a groan, "Come on Luffy, you should be happy to be going back home!"

"First off: Don't call me Luffy" I opened my eyes eyes and looked at Compa, "That sounds like the name of some dude who's made out of rubber"

"Aww, okay…" Compa was upset by my words

"Second off: Why would I ever be happy to return back to this place?" I said, "All that's here is horrible memories that haunt me every time I go to sleep"

"But…if they bother you when you sleep, then why do you like napping?" Compa showed a lot of curiosity

"So I can torture myself" I told her

We pulled up in front of the gates that lead into Lastation, I sighed and opened the car door, I then closed the door and back away from Compa's car as Compa gave me a worried look

"What is it now?" I asked her

"Umm…Luffy?" Compa completely disregarded what I told her, "Is there one memory your really fond of? You know, the one that lets you sleep at night?"

"…." I turned my back to Compa, "Yeah….that's when I met someone….someone who changed my whole life…."

Compa listened to what I said carefully she probably already knew that I wasn't going to repeat myself at all. Without another word, I started to walk away from Compa's car, it wasn't long until I heard the engine of the car start, it started to get farther and farther away from me, until I couldn't hear it anymore

* * *

Since I didn't have any sort of transportation in Lastation, I ended up walking all the way back to the Basilicom. But if you knew me, then you'll know that I like to take my time with things and finish them at my own pace.

Eventually, I got back to the Basilicom about 30 minutes after I got into the actual nation. When I did, a certain someone was waiting for me at the front door of the Basilicom, tapping their foot to the point where there was foot print embedded into the ground

"Luth, what took you so long?" Uni asked me in an angry tone, "Compa had called saying that she dropped you here in Lastation; which was over 32 minutes ago!"

"Uni, you've known me for about 3 years," I said to the Tsundere, "You should have known that I like to take my time with things"

"Everyone knows that your not like that Luth!" Uni started to raise her voice, "You're a lazy, inconsiderate, d***, who should probably learn how to act around other people!"

"And who are you to talk?" I started to retaliate, "You're just a bossy, Self-centered, W**** who thinks she's all "High and Mighty" above others, when clearly; she's not!"

I swear this was getting to the point where Uni and I could literally point our guns at each other's heads. Matter of fact, that's what we were actually doing! Uni had her rifle pointed onto my chest, while I had one of my revolvers pointed at her head. Before either of us could pull any more triggers (preferably the one that we had our fingers on), I felt a strong sense of drowsiness overcome me, as my vision started to get blurry, I could tell that Uni had just fell over, that's when I blacked out

* * *

 **(Nandicoot Springs, 4:32 PM)**

"Ughh….." I shook my head, "What happened?"

As I woke up, I found that everything was upside down, I immediately realized that I was hanging upside down from something. I looked straight up and saw that my foot was caught in a tree branch

"How the hell did I get stuck on a tree branch?" I asked myself obviously not knowing the answer

I started to shake up and down, eventually I was able to get myself free from the tree and was able to land on my feet when I fell. I dusted myself off and examined my surroundings, it looked to me like I was in some sort of sanctuary or shrine. I honestly don't know for sure, all I can say is that there were lots of relics in the area I was in

I began to walk around, seeing if any of these Relics of pillars had anything special to them; nope, nothing special about them at all, just a bunch of jagged pillars being surrounded by lots of precious valuables that could be sold for A LOT of money

"What?" I say, "I'm just a jerk, I'm not a thief"

After enough time of looking around, I decided that I should probably leave the area and figure out where I am and how I got here. While I was about to leave, I heard something rustle. In the corner of my eye, I saw a bush shaking.

"A shaking bush…" I slowly started to edge closer to it, "This is either a wild animal, or it's some sort of fox girl…or wolf girl, either one works"

When I got in front of the bush, I quickly summoned my revolvers. When I did, someone popped out of the bushes and causes me to fall back. I looked up to see someone wearing a green hoodie, looking around very confused

"Who are you?!" I shouted, "And why did you just try to sneak up on me like some sort of wild animal?!"

"I-uh…." The boy didn't know how to speak, "You see…I'm kind of a….wizard?"

My hand collided with my face as I looked up and the boy, all I could make out of him was that he had gray hair , that's all I could make out of the dude and that's it. I then noticed someone sneaking up behind him, they then began to tug on the boy's hoodie

"Come onnnn Tizzy" The person was a girl who had purple hair, "We have to go and help Neppy"

"Hold on a minute Plu" The boy whispered into the girls ear thinking I couldn't hear them, "I'm trying to get myself out of making a scene with Luth"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" I was on the verge of point my guns at the two, "HAVE YOU BEEN SPYING ON ME?"

"Weee haven't been spyyying on yoooou" The girl said before her voice started to get….spine-chilling, "But….it isn't nice to scream at your friends Luffy"

"W-what?" I started to back away, "Y-you're starting to scare me…"

"Plu, don't transform!" The boy tried to stop her

But by that time it was already too late, the girl had been engulfed in a bright light. When the light subsided, a tall woman stood before me carrying a whip in her hands. For once in a long time, I actually felt fear, it didn't help that she had this Sadistic smile on her face

"Don't worry Tizzy" her voice sounded EXTREMELY seductive, "I'm only going to teach Luffy what the "consequences" of screaming at his friends are"

So…this is the part where I run. Before anyone could say anything else, I started to run away from the sadist. I didn't even need to look back because I heard the cracking of the woman's whip.

* * *

I started to slow down after making sure I lost the sadist, I stopped and tried to regain my breath. I swear, if I EVER meet someone like that again, I'm going to have to write a early will.

After catching my breath, I looked around to see where I was now. This time, I was surrounded by….practically nothing. Okay, well I wouldn't say "nothing" I could actually see the Basilicom that's apparently really far away, and also l, there was a staircase that was leading downwards into-

"Wait, a staircase leading downwards?" I repeated my thought out loud, "That's sort of strange for being in the middle of nowhere…"

Of course, I was going to go down the steps, but I didn't know what was down there. But I guess I'll never know if I go down there. I cracked my knuckles for unnecessary reasons and started to make my way down the stairs…

* * *

 **(Underground Dungeon, 4:55 PM)**

 **3** **rd** **Perspective**

Luth made his way down the steps, he had to use his Station Watch as a flashlight so he could see where he was going. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he was only met with more darkness

"Well that's just dandy" Luth muttered to himself

Luth flashed his flashlight as he walked, he made sure to check everywhere; including the corners. Luth already knew that he didn't want anything else to jump out at him randomly, last time that happened wasn't even 30 minutes ago

Luth then stopped when he heard something move from behind him, Luth quickly turned around and flashed his light at whatever was behind him. What he found was a familiar twin tailed girl who was sitting on the ground shielding her eyes

"Damn it Uni" Luth said, "Why don't you give me a message next time you try to sneak up on me"

"I did!" Uni got up by herself, "Maybe if you checked your messages on your Watch, then you would've saw the text I sent you saying I was coming in here"

"Oh, I muted our text conversations" Luth admitted, "The watch kept vibrating on my wrist and it was starting to get really repetitive"

"You-" Uni decided to stop herself there, "Whatever, I guess that explains why you didn't call or look for me to see if I was okay"

"I was being chased by a sadist!" Luth defended himself, "I had my own problems to deal with!"

"You sure do…" Uni started to walk ahead of Luth

"Where are you going?" Luth asked her, "You do realize that there is nothing but a wall-"

Luth then ate his own words immediately, Uni then walked through the wall that Luth had been standing at for over 4 minutes. Luth stared at the wall with a almost derp expression, after a minute of staring, Uni grabbed Luth by his shirt and pulled him to the other side of the wall

* * *

Uni and Luth navigated their way through the now recognized as a labyrinth. They stopped when they heard something making the sound of a robot, they both peeked around the corner to see a Pixelvader resting in place and not moving at all

"Are we seriously going to try to sneak past that thing?" Uni asked, "It'll hear us as soon as we're in front of it"

"I don't know why you're complaining" Luth said, "You can just fly over that thing and you'd be fine"

"T-that's true" Uni said, "But what about you? If I remember, you don't have any wings!"

"Don't worry about that" Luth started to back up, "I'm just going to do something that Caem taught Tech Wiz and I"

Before Uni could ask what move Caem had taught him and Alex, Luth got a running start and ran towards the wall, eventually he was running up the wall and was able to grab on to the ledge right before he lost momentum. Luth climbed up and looked down at Uni who was nowhere to be seen

"Are you looking for me?" Black Sister flew up behind Luth which didn't scare him at all

"If you were trying to scare me, then I'm going to have to say that I was expecting you to be there" Luth said truthfully

"Gee, whenever I want to be nice to you, you always have to answer back in a negative way" Black Sister said

"To be completely honest, the number of times that you've been nice to me is slowly increasing" Luth said, "Seriously, I'm beginning to think you like me or something"

Black Sister stopped in her tracks (well more like stopped moving in the air), Luth stopped walking along the edges and looked back at Black Sister, who's face was becoming a little red. This is the part where Luth starts to become a MASSIVE Troll

"Ohh, is something wrong?" Luth said while walking over to Black Sister, "It looks like I've pulled a trigger of some sort"

"S-shut up" Black Sister told Luth, "I don't know what you mean by "trigger"

"Oh come on Uni, you know EXACTLY what I mean…."Luth said, "You reacted VERY differently when I suggested that you "like me"

Black Sister started to become more and more red every time Luth had teased her. Unexpectedly, Luth had grabbed and pulled Black Sister close to him and stared deeply into her eyes

"You know Uni…." Luth said, "I don't think that this is going to be a bad thing at all"

"L-Luth" Black Sister whispered

"Uni…." Luth whispered, "I think….I think I might be losing myself….I can't control what I'm doing"

Black Sister knew what was coming, she didn't try to keep it in any longer, she then closed her eyes and waited for something to happen….but nothing did happen. Black Sister the opened her eyes to see Luth facing the other way, trying to suppress his laughter

"Geez Uni" Luth chuckled, "I really had you trapped in there didn't I?"

"…" Black Sister was silent

"Oh come one Uni, why so glum?" Luth said, "It was only a joke, we were only playing around-"

"Are you saying that my feelings are a joke?!" Black Sister shouted, "The feelings I've had to hide for 3 years?!"

"Huh?" Luth was confused, "3 years?"

"Luth, I-I wish I've never met you!" Black Sister broke into tears, "I wish that man would've just r***ed me instead!"

Black Sister then broke away from Luth and started to fly away from him, Luth tried to reach for her, but ended up slipping and falling back down it the labyrinth. Luth quickly recovered but laid on the ground, trying to process what just happen

"Did she…." Luth said to himself, "Just confess?"

* * *

Uni?!" Luth called out for her, "Uni, where are you?!"

Luth had ended up traversing through the whole Labyrinth in search of Uni, he couldn't find her anywhere. Eventually Luth ended up finding the exit to the labyrinth and decided to see if he would have any luck there

Luth walked to a giant metal door, this was bigger then any door he had seen in his entire life. Luth decided to go In, unknown to what was waiting for him on the other side

* * *

Luth entered the room, when he did, he saw Black Sister laying on the ground, she had bruises all over her body and was breathing very heavily. Luth was about to run over to her but was immediately surrounded by dark metal bars

"What the crap?!" Luth tried to pry the bars opens but only got burned, "Oww! What are these things made out of: Metal?"

"No s*** Berlock" Someone said, "What else could've it been? A sack of screws?"

Luth looked for the source of the voice, he then looked up to see someone floating in front of a crystal that had a woman trapped inside. The man started to descend until eventually his feet were on the floor and he was halfway across the room from Luth

"Well look who it is" the man said, "The dumbass is here to ruin my fun ONCE AGAIN!"

"What are you talking about?" Luth said, "I don't even know you Mr. Gayeus ex machina"

"I'd suggest you shut up" The man started to walk towards Black Sister, "Unless you want someone to get hurt"

"I'd like to ask you something before I do," Luth said, "Who are you exactly? I'm pretty sure the Anime Cosplay convention was last month"

"Who I am?" The man stopped walking towards Black Sister and slowly faced Luth, "How could YOU out of all people forget who I am?"

"I've never met you before in my life" Luth admitted, "Just give me a God damn name so I can shoot you in the face"

"You already know my name Luth," The man said, "Maybe I'll do something that will "jog" that brain of yours"

Luth was about to ask how he knew his name, but his actions gave Luth an answer. The man then walked over to Black Sister and forcefully picked her up. He then pinned her to the wall and looked back at Luth who was giving him the death stare

"Put her down" Luth demanded

"What's wrong?" The man said, "I'm only "Polishing my new toy"

Those words that the man had said echoed through Luth's head, Luth's body began to shake as he fell to his knees and looked into the man's eyes.

"No…." Luth said, "No….this isn't t real, I'm just…dreaming"

"You aren't dreaming Luth" The man dropped Black Sister and summoned a Greatsword, "I am Blue Player, I've come to get revenge for something I've should of done a LONG them ago"

* * *

 **Blue Player (? Transformed)**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Appearance: Light blue hair with glowing blue eyes, has pale skin**

 **Outfit: Black dress shirt under a Blue and black vest, has on black dress pants with black dress shoes, diamond ring**

 **Occupation: APL**

 **Weapon: Greatsword**

 **Info: A cr** **azy r***** who almost r***** Uni 3 years ago, his aggressive appearance intimidates his opponents**

* * *

Luth was still on his knees at Blue Player said this, Blue Player started to slalom walk over to Luth's cage, he had a smile of someone who was craving to do something for a very long time

"Ever since that day…" Blue Player said, "That day when you left home….when you made me go insane"

"I'm….i'm…" Luth was too shaken up to speak

"Don't even bother trying to apologize" Blue Player raised his sword above Luth's cage, "The only way of forgiveness is through you being dead"

Blue Player's sword glowed a right blue color, Luth didn't even bother to look up at Blue Player and make eye contact with him. Blue Player then slashed at the cage…or at least he thought he did.

Blue Player's sword flew straight out his hand and went deep into the ground, Blue Player slowly looked back and saw that Black Sister was pointing her rifle at him

"Don't you dare touch him," Black Sister said, "You've already caused enough trouble as it is, now it's time for you to face the consequences"

"Ohh…consequences," Blue Player said, "Should I be scared by someone like you or is someone more terrifying coming?"

"I would shut up if I were you" Black Sister, "You have no idea who you're messing with!"

"Actually…"

Blue Player dashed towards his sword and pulls sit out of the ground, right as Black Sister fired a shot at him, Blue Player reflected the bullet and dashed towards Black Sister. This is ended up being a series of hit and dodge. Eventually, Blue Player grabbed Black Sister by her leg and slammed her into the ground

"Well, we haven't been in this position for quite sometime" Blue Player pinned Black Sister down, "I'm think I got if I should continue where I left off, or start over and do something completely "different"

"G-get off!" Black Sister shouted

"Why should I?" Blue Player said, "You did say that you would rather have me "polish" you then be with that lunatic over there"

"The only lunatic here is you!" Black Sister said, "Get off of me already!"

"Poor Uni," Blue Player said, "You don't get how this game is played, but don't worry; you' sister didn't get it either"

Black Sister continued to struggle but she couldn't; Blue Player's strength overpowered her, She tried to call out for help; but the only help she had was trapped in a cage, she tried to reach for her SAVE FIL-….wait a minute…

"Fine…." Black Sister said softly, "Do…..do whatever you want to me…."

"Thank you for making my job much easier…" Blue Player said, "Now where to begin…."

Meanwhile with Luth, he was still trapped inside the cage, he was also still on his knees and looked as if he was remembering some sort of memory

* * *

 ***Flashback begins***

"Excuse me Lady Uni" Kei said to the candidate, "It looks like that the boy you brought to the Basilicom a few days ago is awake now"

"He's awake now?" Uni said before sighing, "Well…who knows how long he's been out there…"

Kei guided Uni to the room where Luth was sleeping in, when they entered the room, they saw that the boy was sprawled out on the bed, it looked like he had never even woken up in the first place

"Huh? That's strange" Kei said, "We had a conversation with each other, it couldn't have just been m-"

Luth then let out a yawn and sat up, he rubbed his eyes and looked at both Uni and Kei, who were both looking at each other as if they just experienced the most weirdest thing in the world

"Umm…."Uni didn't know how to respond, "I'm guessing that you like sleeping?"

"Yeah I do," 12-year-old Luth said, "It's one of my favorite….umm….what was the word? Ho-gees?"

"I think you mean Hobbies" Kei corrected

"That's what it's called?" Luth said, "Man, that's a weird word…"

"Excuse me, Luth was it?" Uni said, "I want to….thank you for the other day"

"Thank me?" Luth said, "Ohhhh yeah, I remember, it was nothing!"

"Lady Uni, what did you say that you wanted to do with him?" Kei asked the CPU Candidate

"We're going to train him" Uni walked towards Luth, "It's the only thing that we can do"

"Train me?" Luth asked, "Train me to do what?"

"Don't worry about it" Uni gave Luth her hand, "Just know that you'll be very helpful around here"

Luth looked at Uni then back down at her hand, he then accepted and took Uni's hand. Little did they know, this would spark something in their relationship from that day on…

 ***Flashback ends***

* * *

Luth got up on his feet and looked at the cage bars, in between the bars he could see Blue Player pinning Black Sister, he could see tears rolling down her face. Luth then placed his hands on the bars of cage and began to pull it open, ignoring the burning sensation that ran through his hands

"I won't….I won't do it" Luth muttered, "I won't break something….I won't break anymore promises"

Luth continued to pry to bars open; eventually, the bars were wide enough for Luth to step through. Luth stepped out of the cage and stared at Blue Player, his eyes turned from green to glowing blue

"I won't let you hurt her!" Luth shouted which caught Blue Player's attention

"How did you get out?" Blue Player got up off of Black Sister, "I didn't even get to start yet!"

"You've done a very bad thing," Luth said, "And now, ILL MAKE YOU PAY!"

Luth was then engulfed in a bright light, this blinded Blue Player. When the light subsided, a cloud of fog surrounding the whole entire area. Blue Player looked around for Luth, he then saw a sphere of plasma heading towards him. Blue Player strafed out of the way from the plasma sphere and looked towards the direction of where it came from

"So…you wanna play the dodging game huh?" He saw a silhouette approach him, "Well fine then, guess it's going to be like that huh?"

"Did you just….transform?" Blue Player asked the person who was now standing in front of him, "I should've known something was up with you Luth"

"Don't call me Luth" The silhouette slowly formed into a person, "I'm Blue Brother, no way am I related to you in the slightest"

* * *

 **Blue Brother (Luth transformed)**

 **Age: Is now unknown**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Appearance: White hair with glowing blue eyes, has ligh skin**

 **Outfit: White Jacket over a black shirt, wears white cargo pants with a pair of black boots**

 **Occupation: APL Aspirant**

 **Weapon: Arm Cannon**

 **Info: In this form, Blue Brother isn't a d*** to others and is quite serious when it comes to taking down his opponents**

* * *

 **[Play I'll Face Myself (Remastered Dual Mix) – Persona 4]**

"Things have grew to be certainly more interesting" Blue Player admitted, "I think I actually might enjoy smashing your head into the ground for once"

"Make sure to do it at least 100 times" Luth said, "You might just get a life"

Blue Player summoned his sword once again and jump slashes at Blue Brother. Blue Brother did a side step to the right and caused Blue Player to get his sword stuck in the ground

"What? You think I was just going to stand there?" Blue Brother asked

Blue Player pulled his sword out of the ground and start to swig at Blue Brother, who had his hands in this pockets while dodging his attacks the whole entire time. Blue Player started to grow furious the more Blue Brother dodged his attack

"I know what you're thinking right now" Blue Brother said, "and yes, I'm taking this from that skeleton's book and dodging your attacks without giving two f***s"

Eventually Blue Player started to get tired out by Bleu Brother, Blue Brother saw the opportunity to finally start dealing some damage on the APL. Blue Brother summoned his Arm Cannon and released a sphere directly into Blue Player's face, this caused Blue Player to slide back causing him to hold his face in pain

"One thing that I'm not taking from that skeleton's book" Blue Brother said, "I'm not going to do 1 damage every attack"

" **Demislash!** " Blue Player shouted

Blue Played dashed towards Blue Brother and kicked him in the air, he then started to slash at him, performing a chain combo of 11 hits. Eventually he raised his Great Sword above his head and smashed it down Blue Brother, causing him to spiral to the ground

Blue Player landed on the ground and walked over to Blue Brother, when he got close, the Aspirant did a uppercut and sent the APL up into the ceiling. Blue Brother pointed his arm cannon up at Blue Player

" **Plasma Barrage!** " Blue Brother shouted

Blue Brother shot multiple Plasma Spheres at Blue Player who was still locked in the air, after at least 8-10 hits, Blue Brother charged up a very powerful Plasma beam and released it on Blue Player. The beam was too much for Blue Player that it ended up rocketing him out of the arena

 **[Music Stops]**

* * *

Blue Brother looked up at the hold that Blue Player had left behind, it was big enough to fly out of so Blue Brother decided to keep a mental note of that.

"Well crap" Blue Brother said, "I never got to say my winning phrase, whatever I'll do it anyways: geetttt dunked on"

With….that…..out of the way, Blue Brother turned around, he and Black Sister made eye contact with each other and went silent. Blue Brother kept a stern face, but Black Sister looked away from him

"Why are you looking at me?" Black Sister asked, "I don't deserve anyone's attention…"

Blue Player didn't answer Black Sister at all, he started to walk over to the Candidate while still keeping his stern expression. Black Sister heard his footsteps and kept on looking the other way

"Just do whatever you want to me" Black Sister said, "I couldn't care less even if-"

Black Sister was shortly interrupted when Blue Brother pulled her towards him and planted his lips on hers. Black Sister was only able to stare at the Aspirant as the two of them broke away

"So this is what you were waiting 3 years for?" Blue brother asked which caused Black Sister to blush and look the other way

"N-no…" Black Sister said, "….only 2…."

"Is that so?" Blue Player said, "Well then, was it worth the wait?"

Black Sister went silent for a few minutes, she didn't know what card she was going to pull….so that's why she decided that she was going to be honest

"Yeah…" Black Sister said, "It definitely was…"

* * *

 **(Lastation's Basilicom, 6:30 PM)**

Although it wasn't clear if Blue Player was gone or not, no one really cares for where he was at all. Everyone was happy that the Goddess of Lastation was back in her nation, safe and sound

In the room of the Goddess, she slept sound fully in her bed not having anything to worry about. Just when everything went silent, she rose out of her bed and stretched

* * *

 **Name: Noire**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Appearance: Black hair worn up in long pigtails with red eyes, has pale skin**

 **Outfit: Wears a fancy-like dress consisting of dark blue, white, and red, has on a red and black spiked lining cloth. Has on a black and white collar**

 **Occupation: CPU/Cosplayer/Tsundere**

 **Weapon: Rapier**

 **Info: The most serious and hardworking out of all the CPU, she usually spends all of her free time making dresses for Cosplay conventions**

* * *

"Where am I?" Noire asked, "Am I? Did I? Is this actually Lastation?"

"No this is the wardrobe of the cookie man," Someone said, "Of course it's Lastation!"

Noire looked to her right to see Luth sitting in a fold up chair, he had his legs crossed and had his hand on the side of his face. Noire raised a eyebrow and stared at Luth

"Hey, who are you?" Noire asked, "And why are you in my room?"

"Well I'm Luth" Luth introduced himself, "and I'm here just so I can watch you…."

"Oh okay.." Noire said before realizing what Luth and told her, "Wait WHAT!"

"Hey don't raise your voice" Luth tried to quiet her down, "If Uni sees me in here then she's going to-"

"Luth!" The door to Noire's room swung open, "Why are you in Noire's room?!"

"Aww crap" Luth got up from his fold-up chair, "Well then, I think I should just go…."

Luth took up the chair and carried it out of the room while walking past Uni, he then looked back on the two sisters and closed the door.

"Umm…." Uni kept her distance from Noire, "I'm really sorry about that Noire…."

"Why are you apologizing?" Noire said, "That's unnecessary just so you know"

"I thought he might've done something to your room while you were asleep, he's like that" Uni admitted

"Interesting…" Noire said, "Uni, would you mind coming over here?"

"H-huh?" Uni said, "Are you sure?"

Noire nodded her head as a reply, Uni started to walk closer to her sister. Noire motioned for her to sit on the edge of her bed, when she did, Noire took one look at Uni and noticed something was different about her

"Uni, you've grown stronger," Noire said, "Something about you has changed since the last time I've seen you"

"Really?" Uni said, "I don't really feel any different at all…"

"You don't need to feel different to know that your different" Noire said, "Just remember that okay?"

"O-okay…" Uni said, "And…umm, Noire?"

"What is it-"

Noire was cut off when Uni suddenly embraced her, Noire's face started to turn red the longer Uni hugged her. As that happened the door had creaked open

"U-Uni get off of me!" Noire shouted

"O-oops! Sorry about that!" Uni let go of Noire

"N-no, I didn't mean to let go of me then!" Noire said, "I mean a few more seconds"

"Noire, I don't know what you mean by that" Uni admitted

"Look at her occupation!" Luth shouted from the door, "It says Tsundere for a re-GAH!"

* * *

 **Acallaris:….well….you guys liked this chapter….sorry for this coming out late**

 **Luth: Dude what's wrong with you? You sound so depressed right now**

 **Acallaris: Sorry…lots of sort of caught me off guard today, so I'm a bit shaken up**

 **Luth: I'm guessing no special announcements or anything funny today?**

 **Acallaris: No, unfortunately, I'm just going to move on to the Reviews and head to bed**

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **To Master tyranitar:**

 **Taem's Response: No I'm not, I'm just too awesome!**

 **To AIYF Productions: Uhh *looks around* Hey Yellow! Come here for a minute!**

 **Yellow Player: What is it?**

 **You see that thing that looks like a meteor but actually isn't**

 **Yellow Player: Yes**

 **Okay, good *takes out a megaphone* LET EM HAVE IT AI!**

 **To Geod Pony: 10 Episodes later….**

 **Alex: So all I have to do is not say anything about her flat-**

 **Uhh Alex, turn around**

 **Alex: *slowly turns around to see Blanc***

 **Blanc:*cracks her knuckles* What the hell did you say about my chest kid?**

 **Alex:….*runs away***

 **Blanc: Get back here! *runs after him with hammer***

 **To Gamemaster Nick: Ya know I don't think being the main character has to do with this *nervously laughs***

 **Alex: I'm still confused about what he said**

 **To Macho God (Only answering his the first review): Well as you can see, the potions caused the twins to have a small drug trip and also caused Luth and Uni to black out and land in separate location**

 **To Super stoutland:….What?**


	23. CPU Arc: Chapter 4

**Heya everyone Acallaris here, bringing you all the final chapter of the CPU Arc! Now last time, Luth and Uni made it back to Lastation but suddenly fell unconscious. After waking up, Luth meets some dude and a sadist(we all know who the sadist is), after the close encounter, Luth and Uni reunite but only to separated when Uni purposely runs off because of Luth's actions**

 **When Luth found Uni, he also met Blue Player, who was apparently someone from Luth's past, when battling Blue Player, Luth was awakened and was shown to be the APL Aspirant Blue Brother. After taking out Blue Player, Black Heart was successfully saved and two certain people had a "special" moment**

 **Now with that out of the way, I've gotta go withdraw all of my money so I can increase the fourth wall's durability, cause today we're going to get Neptune back! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The CPU Arc Chapter 4: Purple Heart's return!**

 **Alex's Perspective**

 **(Planetptune's Basilicom, 5:30 PM)**

"Hey Al, wake up!" IF's voice woke me up, "Geez you were out cold after only an hour of being on this bike"

"Oh…." I sat up straight and rubbed my eyes, "Sorry about that IF, I've been randomly falling asleep for no apparent reason lately"

"That's probably because the last time you actually slept was when you were pelted by a book" IF said, "Now that I think about it, I don't think you've gotten a proper day to relax, haven't you Al?"

"Yeah you're right about that" I said, "The only reason I don't want to take a break is because I want Nepgear to see her sister as soon as possible"

"I see" IF turned her head and looked as if she was recalling something, "By the way Al, Gear told us that you asked her out on a "date"

I started to remember what I had asked Nepgear the other day, the reason I did it was because….umm…what's the Hex Decimals was that?

"Umm….IF?" I tapped her on the shoulder, "Do you see that meteor that's strangely not heading towards us?"

IF stopes the bike and looked up in the sky, she scratched the back of her head when she saw the meteor. Well to be honest, the meteor had the shape of a guy for some odd reason, but I guess that's how things in this world work apparently. IF and I looked at each other the looked back up in the sky, the meteor shower we were looking at was gone

"That was….interesting" IF and I both said in unison

* * *

IF stopped in front of Planetptune's Basilicom, it's been awhile since I've been here, although, I don't think I should try to remember anything that happen in there, since I'm recalling a certain "accident" IF and I got off her bike and she looked it in place, the two of us then head off inside the Basilicom

We rode the elevator for quite sometime, apparently the Basilicom has been going through maintenance ever since we've left, my guess is that the electrical circuits that are connected to whatever powers this Basilicom have been fried by some unknown source and they need to be replaced by some bet-

"Al are you having one of those moments again?" IF interrupted me mid thought

"Gah!" I jumped, "How did you know?"

"Well whenever your having one of those "moments" you sort of have these soulless eyes" IF told me, "You actually scare everyone whenever you zone out like that"

"Well that must explain the "reality checks" Ram gives me" I shivered just from thinking about the countless objects that were thrown at me

* * *

We arrived on the top floor of the Basilicom, IF and I exited the elevator and went into the main room of the Basilicom, we then traveled to the Sharacite room and knocked on the door. The door then opened and IF and I walked in. The two of us saw Nepgear,Compa,Histoire, and Hinato discussing something

"So, did we miss anything important?" IF asked as we walked up to the four

"No you did not, we just started discussing what we were going to do to save Neptune" Hinato said

"We have just gotten word from the oracles of Lastation and Lowee" Histoire said, "They said that both Noire and Blanc have been rescued"

"That's a good thing to hear" Nepgear said, "Do you know where they were?"

"Yes, we do" Histoire said, "The other CPU Candidates had said that their sisters were being held in the exact same area where Hinato's chains were"

"So what is that supposed to mean?" I asked, "Do we know the exact location of where Neptune is?"

"Judging by the pattern of where the CPU were being kept, it is safe to say that Neptune's location has become clear to us" Histoire said, "It may be possible that where ever Hinato's final shackle was, may also be where Neptune is being held"

"The final shackle?" Nepgear thought out loud, "Wait a minute, I think I might know where Hinato's last shackle was!"

"You do?" I said, "Where was it then?"

Nepgear was about to answer my question, but when she moved her lips she immediately got trapped inside a clear glass sphere. Everyone gawked at the event that had just taken place, to make things even weirder, the dome began to float off the ground like it had somewhere to go

"Aww Hex no!" I summoned my Bo Staff and jumped at the dome

Well…when I say I jumped at the dome, I meant that It was supposed to break it when my Bo Staff collided with it…that didn't happen at all. When I jump attacked the dome, my staff ended up going directly through it, to help the situation, the thing pulled me into the sphere and trapped me inside with Nepgear

"(0-0)" This was basically Histoire at the moment

"What the Goodness?!" Nepgear shouted, "How was that even possible?!"

"I don't know!" I responded, "Physics doesn't work apparently!"

* * *

 **(Virtua Forest, 1 hour later…)**

So here's an update: Nepgear and I have been trapped in this thing for over a HOUR, seriously this was taking longer than that Final Boss fight in Gundertale. The thing that made this situation even more weird/awkward is the fact that Nepgear started to grab on to my shoulder, it's like she was making herself comfortable for something

"How do you think we're both going to get out of here?" I asked her, "If this thing pops then I'm the one who's going to be-"

"I won't let that happen" Nepgear said, "I'll catch before any of that could happen…"

"Nepgear, you sound really tired, you doing alright?" I was worried about her, "Everyday, you're starting to get more and more quieter"

"I'm fine Alex" Nepgear gave me a reassuring warm smile, "I've just been busy working on a few things for when Neptune comes home"

After some time of silence, Nepgear started to shuffle more closer to me to point where her breast were pressing against my arm, I started to turn a little red when I felt them

"Umm…Alex?" Nepgear got my attention, "Do you remember what you asked me?"

"What I asked you?" I thought about it before responding, "Oh yeah, I asked you out on a date; you didn't get to respond because of all of the stuff that's been happening"

"Yeah…." Nepgear went silent before speaking again, "Alex….do you still want to go on a….date with me?"

"Of course I do!" I told her before letting something slip out, "I think you're really smart and cute!"

After realizing what I said, I quickly covered my mouth with my two hands. I slowly then looked at Nepgear who was now blushing, she started to get even closer to me

"Alex….you actually mean that?" Nepgear asked me, "You actually think I'm smart and cute?"

"Well of course I do!" I said, "If it weren't for you being smart, we'd all probably be stuck like some sort of puzzle, and if it weren't for you being cute, I'd probably not have something to wake up for in the morning"

Well, if it wasn't obvious Nepgear was blushing, then it was REALLY obvious that she was blushing. Her cheeks were completely red, she was also starting to become a little shy and buried her face into my arm

"Alex?" Nepgear said,"T-tomorrow….could we go on a date?"

"Yeah….of course we can" I answered

After I said that, I began to notice that everything was starting to get smaller, it didn't take me long to realize that the sphere-dome we were in was starting to shrink. I started to shake Nepgear since I knew she was having one of her fantasies

"Nepgear?" I said, "The sphere is starting to shrink-"

And just like that: The dang thing popped like a bubble. Nepgear and I were both free falling through the sky….you know, in this franchise, this seems to be a common theme for whatever reason. I tried to shake Nepgear but she was still in her own world

"Nepgear come back to reality!" I shook her, "Reality needs you back for awhile!"

I then noticed that below us was a giant hole in the ground, and from my experiences: Giant Holes in the ground can only mean bad things. I pulled Nepgear close to me and braced myself for impact

* * *

 **(?, 6:40 PM)**

 **3** **rd** **Perspective**

Alex and Nepgear fell through the hole and crashed to the hard floor, although Nepgear was the only one who didn't gain any pain, Alex on the other hand, was in so much pain that he was basically at 1HP

"Ughhh…." Alex groaned, "This is what happens when you try to play the Prince Alex…"

"Huh?" Nepgear finally snapped out of her trance and looked around, "Alex, what happened? What happen to the dome we were in?"

"It…sort of popped" Alex said uncomfortably, "You were in your own world so I had to act as a cushion for you"

"O-oh goodness! I'm really sorry about this Alex" Nepgear apologized, "Please hold still for a second"

Alex let go of Nepgear and laid on the ground, Nepgear stood up and dusted herself off, she then placed her two hands on Alex, not to long after, Nepgear's hands and Alex had been surrounded by a green aura. After the aura disappeared, Alex jumped up as if he wasn't injured at all

"Wow! It's like I didn't fall 100 feet from the sky at all!" Alex stretched, "Did you learn that technique from Rom?"

"Mhm!" Nepgear nodded, "She taught me that move a long time ago, just like how Caem taught you you're Hyper Restore technique"

"Is it weird that Rom has healing capabilities and Caem has restoring capabilities?" Alex asked

"Really? I haven't noticed" Nepgear admitted before realizing where they were, "Hold on a second Alex, I think I know where we are!"

"You do? Wher-"

Nepgear took Alex by his hand and started to walk down the hallway, Alex being confused just decided to shrug go on with Nepgear.

* * *

Eventually, the two reached a large room, Alex and Nepgear slowly walked into the room and looked up. When they did, they saw someone floating in the air. They weren't chained up at all. Nepgear let go of Alex's hand and started to walk towards the person

"N….Neptune?" Nepgear said

* * *

 **Purple Heart (Neptune transformed)**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Appearance: Dark lilac-purple eyes work in twintail braids with glowing blue eyes, has pale skin**

 **Outfit: A black suit that resembles a skintight leotard with purple and silver segments along it, wears matching legs armor that goes above her knee**

 **Occupation: CPU**

 **Weapon: Ōdachi**

 **Info: Neptune in her goddess form, she loses her klutz like personality in this form and becomes a fearless leader**

* * *

Alex didn't follow behind Nepgear, all he did was look up at Purple Heart as if Something was wrong, matter of fact, he KNEW something was wrong.

"Something isn't right here" Alex thought to himself as he looked up at the Goddess, "She's just…floating there, not even trapped in a crystal or anything"

Alex then took out his phone and went to the camera feature, he then zoomed in onto Purple Heart and saw that she had glowing Yellow eyes. Alex lowered his phone and tilted his head

"Did she always have yellow eyes?" Alex asked himself

As Alex questioned himself, he didn't notice that Nepgear had transformed into Purple Sister and was flying up to Purple Heart. As Purple Sister got close to Purple Heart, the Goddess summoned her Ōdachi and charged towards her sister. Purple Sister summoned her Gunblade and the two clashed against each other

"Ngh!" Purple Heart grunted, "N-Neptune?"

"…" Purple Heart remained silent

"Nepgear!" Alex shouted

Alex looked around for something he could use to help Purple Sister, he saw a rock and went to go pick it up. He then looked up at Purple Heart and Purple Sister and aimed at the rock at Purple Heart, Alex took a deep breath

"Let's hope I still have precise aiming!" Alex said

Alex threw the rock at Purple Heart, the rock traveled directly past Purple Sister and hit Purple Heart on the head. Purple Sister pushed Purple Heart back and landed right beside Alex, she was panting

"What's wrong with her?!" Alex summoned his Bo Staff and looked at the CPU Candidate, "Who does that to their sister after not seeing each other for 6 years?!"

"That's not Neptune!" Purple Sister said, "Well, it is Neptune but she's being possessed by something"

"If she's being possessed then what are we going to do?" Alex asked, "Knock some sense into her?"

"I-it looks like that's the only way…" Purple Sister said, "If we want to save Neptune then we have to knock her out first, maybe that will snap her out of her trance"

"Alright then!" Alex pointed his staff at Purple Heart, "Let's go then!"

* * *

 **[Play Ryuusei No Bitfrost – Hyperdimension Neptunia]**

Purple Heart set her feet on the ground and looked at the boy and the CPU Candidate, she had an expressionless face and was ready to fight. Alex and Purple Sister looked at each other and nodded

"Let's do this!" Alex shouted, " **Fury Buster!** "

Alex ran at Purple Heart, instead of doing what he was about to do while doing Fury Buster, Purple Heart dashed at him and swung her Ōdachi at the boy. Alex jumped on top of the blade and jumped over Purple Heart and rolled behind her

"Hold still!" Purple Sister shouted, " **Celestial Severance!** "

Purple Sister flew into Purple Heart and swung her Gunblade at her with a great amount of force, Purple Heart stayed still while Purple Sister attacked her. When Purple Sister was about to deal the paralyzing blow, Purple Heart quickly moved out of the way and kicked Purple Sister in the back which sent her spiraling towards Alex. This caused both of them to be sent crashing into the wall, dazed from the impact

"Ouch…" Alex and Purple Sister both groaned

Purple Heart started to walk towards the two, her expression remained the same the whole time. Purple Sister was attempting to get up, only with the help of Alex. Purple Sister looked at her sister with teary eyes

"Neptune wake up!" Purple Sister called out to her, "It's me, Nepgear you're sister!"

"…." Purple Heart stopped walking and put her hand on her head, "Ngh….Nep….gear"

"Huh?" Alex looked over at Purple Sister, "Nepgear, I think you might've triggered something"

"Triggered….something?" Purple Sister repeated

Purple Heart shook her head and looked back at Purple Sister and charged towards her, Alex quickly pulled himself together and tackled Purple Sister out of the way. Purple Heart kept on going until she eventually ran up the wall and did a backflip

"Alex, what do you mean by "Triggered?" Purple Sister shook the boy

"When you said you're name, she stopped, she looked like she was trying to remember something" Alex told Purple Sister, "It's just a thought, but maybe you should try recalling things that the two of you did together!"

"O-okay!" Purple Sister said

Purple Heart preformed a jump attack, Alex pulled Purple Sister against himself and rolled out of harms way. Alex and Purple Sister stood up and faced Purple Heart, holding their positions

"Neptune, do you remember me?" Purple Sister said, "You always call me "Nep Jr.", I thought it was a joke at first but you actually meant it!"

Purple Heart started to slow down her pace, Purple Sister and Alex saw that she was slowing down, Purple Sister decided to continue

"Do you remember Histoire?" Purple Sister asked, "How would always call her a lot of things, she would get mad at you for not doing you're job as CPU!"

Purple Heart eventually started to stumble away from the two, she was trying to regain herself. Purple Sister turned off HDD and ran over to Purple Heart, she then threw her arms around the possessed Goddess

"Neptune, you have to remember!" Nepgear pleaded, "I love you! Please come back to me Neptune!"

 **[Music Stops]**

* * *

There was a long pause, no one made a move at all. Purple Heart was raising her blade above Nepgear's head, but before she could end her sister's life, her eyes went from yellow to blue. The sword disappeared from Purple Heart's hands and she was enveloped in a bright light, when the light subsided, a girl collapsed into Nepgear's arms. Alex ran over to the two to see what happened

"Neptune?" Nepgear shook Neptune, "Neptune say something!"

"…" Neptune was silent before she coughed, "Nep…gear…tell the author….worst idea….ever"

 **(Hears Something shatter)**

 **Acallaris: For the love of God! Even when your about to faint you have to make a fourth wall break!**

Neptune then fainted into Nepgear's arms. The CPU Candidate started to cry tears of happiness as she embraced her unconscious sister. Alex kneeled down next to Nepgear and rubbed her back

"Nep…tune" Nepgear cried, "Welcome back…."

* * *

 **(Planetptune's Basilicom, 8:00 PM)**

And so…jus like that, CPU Purple Heart otherwise known as Neptune was finally back. When Alex and Nepgear got back to the Basilicom, everyone had been worried about where they were, when they saw that they were carrying Neptune with them, they all rushed over to help

Now that some time has passed, everyone was in good spirits. All the CPU had been rescued, there was no sign of the APL coming back. Everything was "almost" back to normal

"Hey Alky?" Compa was at the counter preparing for the dinner they were you for have with all the CPU, "could you go call Ge-Ge? I need some help"

"Oh uh sure" Alex took his attention off his Phone and stood up

Alex made his way past the window, when he looked out, he could see multiple people walking to the Basilicom, he immediately recognized them and waved to them, they all looked up and waved back

Alex continued his way until eventually he made it to the room of the Nep Sisters. The door was already open so Alex knocked on the door frame

"Hey Nepgear?" Alex looked around, "Compa says that she ne-"

Alex stopped talking when he saw that Nepgear was fast asleep, he smiled and walked over to her. Alex then kneeled down and poked her in her cheek

"Come on Gear" Alex poked Nepgear, "Time to get up"

"Yeah Nep Jr!" Alex was startled by someone's voice, "It's also time for me to be free!"

Alex looked over Nepgear and saw that she was using a certain someone as a body pillow. Alex couldn't help but laugh a little bit

* * *

 **Name: Neptune**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Appearance: Purple messy shoulder length hair with matching eyes, has pale skin**

 **Outfit: A white hoodie-like dress with purple striped cuffs,lining, and hood, the zipper has a "N" symbol on it with strings that resemble plugs, wears a white choker around her neck, and has on blue and white striped stockings with lilac shoes**

 **Occupation: CPU/Slacker/4** **th** **wall breaker**

 **Weapon: Katana**

 **Info: Is the main protagonist of the Neptunia Franchise and was the Female Protagonist of "Rise of an APL", Neptune's funny humor is able to bring smiles to (almost) everyone….she also breaks the fourth wall….A LOT**

* * *

"Hey this isn't funny!" Neptune complained, "I'm being bear hugged by Nep Jr!"

"S-sorry about that" Alex snickered, "So I'm guessing that you need my help then?"

Alex began to pull on Nepgear's arms, eventually we started to loosen up a bit and Neptune was able to break free. Neptune stepped over Nepgear and stretched while yawning at the same time

"Man, feels good to be mobile!" Neptune said cheerfully

"You're acting like Nepgear using you as a human pillow is a bad thing" Alex said

"A bad thing, pfft!" Neptune shook her finger, "We do this all the time! It's basically a normal thing here in Legendary room of the "Nep Sisters"

"A normal…thing" Alex's mind started to go elsewhere

"Yup! Let that Perverted brain of yours sink in Alko!" Neptune said

"Ahh, I see it no-" Alex suddenly realized what was going on and turned red, "W-wait, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Ahh don't worry, I was only just teasing you" Neptune nudged Alex in the side

"O-okay" Alex sighed, "By the way, did you just call me Alko?"

"Course I did, it's a combination of Alex and Kiddo!" Neptune said, "It was either that or I could've called ya Lexy!"

"Yeah, I don't want to be reminded of Elementary school" Alex said, "So I'll just go with Alko"

"Alky?" Compa walked into the room, "Did you find- Nep – Nep!"

Alex knew what was about to to happen, Alex sidestepped out the way just in time, Compa ended up glomping Neptune, leaving Neptune in the same predicament she was in before, just with Compa

"C-Compa!" Neptune said, "I-it's nice to see you again t-too"

"Umm…Compa?" I tapped her on the shoulder, "If you don't want Neptune to fall into a coma, then I suggest that you let her go"

* * *

 **Acallaris: And with that, ends the CPU Arc! All of the CPU have been saved**

 **Neptune: Heya Nepgear, who this guy? He looks very familiar…**

 **Nepgear: Oh Neptune, that's the narrator, he narrated this story and the last one**

 **Acallaris: I'm also the guy who got jumped during. Chapter 10!**

 **Neptune: Oh right…**

 **(Cricket chirps)**

 **Acallaris: Aren't you going to apologize?**

 **Neptune: Nah**

 **Nepgear: Neptune!**

 **Neptune: Alriiiight, sorry for attacking you last November or whenever it was**

 **Acallaris: You are forgiven. Anyways, before we end this off, I want to tell you guys Something [that you may already know]**

 **The next Arc will be the APL Arc, and a lot of you may already know this, but if you didn't-**

 **Luth and Taem: *from the other room* WHAT'S WITH YOU!**

 **Acallaris: Shut up you two! Anyways like I was saying, this thing has to do with Alex and his life before Gameindustri**

 **If you all remember, in Chapter 2 of the Lastation Arc, Alex said something that basically revealed something pretttty important**

 **Alex said that his older brother went missing on November 15, 20XX**

 **Now, if you go onto my profile, you'll see that there was ONE story, that was published on that date**

 **So yes, I just confirmed what most of you guys have known for awhile now, If you haven't checked my profile to see what I'm talking about, then do it when ever you want**

 **But anyways guys, with that being said, thanks for reading all of the CPU Arc, I'll see you guys later!**

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **To AIYF Productions: Welp…he's out cold, and it looks like Blue Player is next on the list…*whistles mockingjay theme***

 **Alex: I'm pretty sure that meteor IF and I saw earlier probably was him…**

 **Luth: I think someone just unleashed a time parad-*looks at Garland* Oh….its you**

 **To wperry715: I was about to use "Plot" as an excuse…but I realized that won't work**

 **Neptune: Heck yeah it will! Plot explains everything!**

 **To On3dgeGaming: Umm…a wizard? But in all seriousness, they're someone who will be appearing in the future**

 **To Gamemaster Nick:**

 **Blanc: Honestly, I have to say Hyper Mayro 3D World is, mostly because this is one of the first games in Lowee to have successful Multiplayer support**

 **That's interesting to know, now onto the computer**

 **Blanc:….How do people get these pictures of me?**

 **Nepgear: I'd have to say my favorite thing about Neptune is her personality, she's always able to lighten up the mood even in the darkest moments**

 **Vert: I'd have to say my favorite anime is FREE!**

… **.isn't that a-**

 **Uni:umm…maybe Noire's attention…**

 **Nepgear: Huh? Gameindustri used to be in the sky?**

 **To Geod Pony: Yeah sorry about that, a lot of personal things were hitting me hard before, but I'm fine now, thanks for asking!**

 **Luth: Thanks I guess, but something tells me that she'll use this against me**

 **Uni: You know, you can be really smart some times Luth**

 **Neptune: That's what I'm talking about! This is going to be a NEPKAKE PA-**

 **AND WERE DONE HERE!**


	24. APL Arc: Chapter 1

**Heya everyone, Acallaris here bringing you all the first chapter of the APL Arc! So last time, Alex and Nepgear saved Neptune from the strange trance she was in, now it's time for everyone to celebrate the return of the CPU, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The APL Arc Chapter 1: It's time for Goodbyes…**

 **Alex's Perspective**

 **(Planetptune's Basilicom, 7:45 PM)**

Neptune,Compa, and I decided to leave Nepgear alone and let her sleep, after all, she's been more tired than anyone else in our party

The three of us exit the room and slowly close the door, we then made our way to the main room to see everyone socializing with one another. We saw the rest of the CPU, the CPU Candidates, and my guy friends as well…but something didn't seem right here

"Hey Luth?" I walked up to him, "Why do you have a black eye? Did you do something to make someone mad?"

"Word of advice Alex" Luth covered his left eye, "Never call her Blanny, she'll go Apeshit on you"

"Someone told Luth to call her that" Uni walked over to the both us, "His name was Nick I think, he told Luth that he'd give him all the "Magazines" he could ever want"

"And you just took that guy up on his offer?" I slowly looked over at Luth, "Dude, what is wrong with you?!"

"Oh shut up you…" Luth scoffed, "You'd probably do the same thing if you were in my shoes"

"No…No I wouldn't!" I shook my head while saying that

I decided to leave both Luth and Uni alone, they looked like they were actually enjoying being near each other for once. I moved over to the twins, from what I could tell, Ram was trying to teach Caem and Taem the basics of making someone angry, I automatically assumed they were talking about Blanc

"Then, you have to go through her stuff and color through all the pages!" Ram looked up and saw me standing behind Caem and Taem, "Hey Alex, you wanna join our lesson called "Blanc 101?"

"I don't think I want to take any chances" I told Ram, "But uh, thanks for the offer"

"Ram was teaching Mister Caem and Mister Taem all about Blanc…" Rom said

"And so far, I know what times I'm NOT supposed to sneak into her room" Taem said

"What times are those?" I asked him

"Never" Taem said, "If she found out something was off, I'd end up looking like numbnuts over there!"

"I HEARD THAT!" Luth shouted from across the room

"And Alex, Miss Blanc is letting Taem and I stay at the Basilicom" Caem told me

"Oh really?" I said, "Well congrats to the both of you, at least won't be roaming the streets and become criminals….again"

"I took ONE APPLE!" Taem shouted, "Now I'm recognized as a criminal AND a pervert? That's just not fair man!"

I got up from my knees and let the twins continue their "lesson". I then made my way over to the CPU, I saw that Neptune was bothering Noire, leaving Blanc and Vert….wait, why is Blanc's eye glowing red?

"Neptune for the last time, you CANNOT come to Lastation to have a sleepover" Noire told Neptune "We're too busy to to have people like you come over and mess everything up"

"Oh come on Noire!" Neptune said, "Aren't ya going to be lonely, it's not like you'll have anyone else to accompany you in your time of loneliness"

"I-I have people to keep me company!" Noire started to turn red from embarrassment, "I…I um have…."

"Hah!" Neptune pointed her index finger at Noire, "So you've decided to accept the loneliness with no way to escape it!"

"Neptune I swear-" Noire was about to make a death threat at Neptune before she looked over at me, "Oh it's you, you said your name was Alex right?"

"That's right, nice to meet you in person Noire" I said, "I'm guessing both you and Neptune argue like this a lot"

"Ya got that right!" Neptune said, "That's one of the many reasons why people love to ship us!"

"U-uh w-wha-WHAT?!" Noire basically turned into a tomato by this point of time

"Don't worry Noire, I've already gots myself a man" Neptune teased Noire, "He'll just show up later for plot reasons!"

Something was telling me that the author has to use all the money he saved up, just to repair the broken fourth wall, it's kind of strange that it wasn't really affected until Neptune got back. I switch targets and scooted over to Blanc and Vert, Blanc still had a glowing red eye which was starting to scare me

"It's been 6 years and you're deciding to shake those damn things in front of me?!" Blanc said angrily

"But of course!" Vert said "It is the only right thing to do at a time like this"

"You've got a lot of nerve Thunder tits!" Blanc was on the verge of summoning a weapon

"H-hey Blanc, please don't kill anyone!" I stopped her, "Can't you do this when everyone ISN'T in good mood?"

"….fine" Blanc's personality did a 180 very quickly, "Alex was it?"

"Yeah, that's my name!" I told Blanc, "It's nice to meet you in person, also thank you for letting Caem and Taem stay with you"

"It was no problem" Blanc said, "Rom and Ram usually are bored and lonely when they don't have anyone to play with or look after them, it's nice to know that there are people who will do this whenever I'm unable to"

"Is it because you're so busy writing Fanfictions?" Vert asked, "or is it because of something else?"

"It's because I'm searching for a way to kick your damn ass!" Blanc started to get angry again

I sweatdropped and backed away from the two, I'm just hoping that this doesn't turn into a brawl from the two of them. I made my way over to Histoire and Hinato, I couldn't tell what they were talking about, but something told me it had to do with Neptune

"Hinato, I do not understand why she doesn't work" Histoire said, "Before she lost her memory, she used to be very serious and worked harder than Noire"

"Let us hope for the best that there is at least SOME change in the way she works"Hinato said, "If she weren't to maintain a reasonable amount of shares, then her APL would most likely-"

"Evening Hinato and Histoire" I walked up to the both of them, "Oh? Was I interrupting Something important you both were talking about?"

"No Alex, it is perfectly fine" Histoire said to me, "Everything seems like it is going well, now that the CPU are back, we'll be able to focus on more things"

"Things like what?"

"One of the many things we need to do is find Red Player" Hinato said, "He wasn't with any of the CPU when they were imprisoned, it is most likely that Uhrevia is keeping him under tighter security with him being the first APL in her possession"

"That would make sense" I said, "Although she has 4 APL, she's most likely keeping him because he's more powerful than the rest"

"Our thoughts exactly" Histoire said, "But for now, we must focus on one thing"

"Guess that *bzzt* seems to be the *bzzt* best option right *bzzt* now!" I said

Histoire and Hinato were staring at me with blank expressions, why were they staring at me like that? I then noticed that the room got silent, when I turned around I saw everyone staring at me, they had the same blank expressions like Hinato and Histoire both had

"Alex?" Caem walked up to me, "Is something wrong with you? You kind of went all buggy for a second"

"Buggy?" I repeated, "What do you *bzzt* mean by *bzzt* buggy Caem?"

Caem almost skyrocketed through the roof for whatever reason, he made a quick retreat back to everyone else. I scratched the back of my head wondering why everyone was retreating

"Oh no" Histoire said, "It is finally starting to happen…"

"What's starting to *bzzt* happen?" I quickly turned back to Histoire, "Histoire? Hinato? What's going on?"

"Alex…" Hinato said, "I would advise you to take a look in the mirror and see for yourself"

I looked over to see my reflection in the TV screen, everything seemed to be normal….for a few seconds that few seconds my body would glitch out or I would become all distorted.

"What the Hex Decimals?!" I shouted, "what's wrong with my body? Why is it like I'm in some game that was made in 2006?!"

"Alex, you've obtained the Viro Virus" Histoire told me, "This is something that is extremely rare and can only be given to people who have a different type of soul than the people of the world"

"What is *bzzt* that supposed to mean?!" I asked Histoire

"Since you're from a dimension that doesn't have Goddess or monsters, you were capable of catching the virus" Histoire said, "You may of caught it when being transported to Gameindustri and it didn't take effect up until this moment"

"Well that's got suck Alko" Neptune said, "You've got all of these stories with people being dragged to here, you must be the unlucky one since you're the only one who caught the virus"

"Neptune!" I looked at her

"Don't try to bring his bad luck down even further!" Caem told Neptune, "Alex is really unlucky, you've might've already jinxed it!"

"Caem, you've just multiplied my bad luck by 2!" I facepalmed, "Hold on a second, Caem and I are both from the same dimension, does that mean he'll catch the virus as well?"

"As Histoire said, this is a rare virus" Hinato said, "The possibility of two people catching it at the same time is impossible"

"Also, both you and Caem are different" Histoire said, "Alex, you are only human, while Caem is an Aspirant"

"…..*bzzt* what?" I said

"Oh right! That's what we were going to tell you!" Taem snapped his fingers, "Luth,Caem, and I are able to transform!"

"…..when did this happen?" I asked

"When we all split up to find the CPU" Luth said, "Pretty funny if you think about it"

"This all has to be some cruel joke" I said

Luth, Caem, and Taem looked at each other, they then started to take a few steps back from everyone else. The three of them were soon engulfed in a bright light, not long after, three unfamiliar people were standing in front of me

"So, do you believe us now?" Luth asked me

"…..can I ask Something real quick?" I said, "Which one is Caem and which one is Taem?"

"Dummy is the one wearing the green jacket!" Ram pointed it out to me, "Caem's the one wearing the black jacket"

"Ohh…" I went silent, "alright…I *bzzt* believe you….."

"Histoire, is there anyway this can be fixed?" Blanc asked, "What will happen if we don't tend to Alex's virus?"

"If we don't do anything, then Alex's body will glitch itself out of existence" Histoire said, "There is only one thing we can do to cure him"

"What is it? C'mon Histy spit it out already!"Neptune was shaking the book fairy

"Neptune, would you please stop shaking me?!" Histoire asked the CPU and who stopped shortly after, "Like I was saying, there is only one way to cure Alex"

"And what is that?" Taem asked

"….We must send Alex back to his home dimension" Histoire said quietly

Everyone went silent, they couldn't believe what they just heard and neither could I. I had to go back to my home dimension? But that would mean….

"If I go back to my dimension…. Wouldn't that mean I wouldn't be able to come back to this dimension?" I asked them

"Sadly…yes" Hinato said, "With my power, I'm only able to open a one way portal; the only reason I was able to get you here was because of a power source that was in your area"

"Couldn't you use that power source again?" I asked

"No sadly" Hinato shook his head, "If I were to do it again, it was most likely cause a blackhole which would destroy this dimension along with yours"

"I-I see" I shook at the thought

"Since the effects have just taken effect, we only have-" Histoire was about to say before we all interrupted her

"3 days" We all said

"24 hours" Histoire bypassed all of us

"Oh come on Acallagreen!" Neptune said, "The only time the "3 days" things doesn't work is here?"

"Neptune, now isn't the time to be blaming the author for unconstitutional rules" Noire sighed

"So…I guess I'm leaving tomorrow" I said in a very depressed tone

Guess this really was it, it was either I stay and I die knowing everyone was going to mourn about my death for a long time, or I leave knowing that I wouldn't see anyone here ever again. Just before anyone else could speak, IF and Compa came out from the kitchen

"Dinner's ready!"'Compa sang before looking around at us, "Is….everyone not hungry?"

"You guys alright?" IF asked us, "You all seem like you just heard some very bad news"

"That's because we have…" Uni said

"We can all Inform IF and Compa about this while eating" Hinato said

"You know….I think I'm just going to skip dinner and go to bed early" I told everyone

"You sure about that?" Caem asked me as he went back to his human form

"Yeah…I'm sure" I said as I started to walk away, "Goodnight everyone…"

* * *

I walked down the hall to the room I would be sleeping for the last time, so many things were running through my head at the moment, I couldn't believe I actually had to go home…

I passed Neptune and Nepgear's room, when I was about to pass the room, I heard something come from inside. I poked my head inside and saw that Nepgear was talking to herself in her sleep. I made my way over to her and kneeled down beside her

"Nepgear…" I started to caress her hair, "I'm so sorry I have to *bzzt* leave you….let's make tomorrow *bzzt* really fun, okay?"

Nepgear didn't respond to me at all, I hugged her before getting up off of my knees. I began to make my way towards the door, but shortly stopped. I began to turn around to see Nepgear extending he arms out in my direction

"Please…..sleep…..with…...me" Nepgear said her sleep

I don't know what I was thinking, Neptune sleeps in this room so if she saw me with Nepgear, her sister instinct would probably kick in. Also, the last time this happen, I was attacked by Uni.

"…." All I did was look at her sleeping face, "….Okay"

I made my way over to her bed, as soon as I got in her reach, Nepgear pulled me into the bed with her. As I laid there, my face turned tomato red as Nepgear used my chest as a pillow, she was snuggling against me and was smiling. Just by looking at her, I couldn't help but smile myself

"Goodnight….Nepgear"

* * *

 **(Planetptune's Basilicom, 9:00 AM, 13 hours until death)**

 **3** **rd** **Perspective**

"Yo Alko, ya gotta wake up!" Neptune poked the boy in the cheek, "You've got a date with destiny today!"

"How about…. 12 more….*bzzt* hours" Alex said sleepily

"Well, I wouldn't have a problem with that on any other occasion" Neptune said truthfully, "But you've sort of got a 13 hour time limit, soo…"

Neptune didn't even finish her own sentence before she pulled Alex out of the bed, Alex groaned before standing up and rubbing his head

"Oww" Alex cried, "What was that for?"

"You've got a busy day today!" Neptune said, "Don't you remember what's going on?"

"Umm….I'm going back home today?" Alex said to Neptune

"No silly! Well yes silly! But that's not what I'm talking about!" Neptune said, "Don't you remember that you're going on a date with Nepgear?"

"A….date?" Alex suddenly remembered everything, "Oh Hex Decimals, Nepgear and I are supposed to be going on a date today!"

"You've got that right!" Neptune said, "But don't worry, Nep Jr. Isn't even ready herself (mentally that is) so you've got yourself some time to Nep up yourself!"

"O-okay!" Alex said before running out the room then stopping, "Hold on Neptune, you're completely fine with this?"

"Completely fine with what?" Neptune asked

"With me going on a date with your sister" Alex said, "You are her older sister after all"

"Heck yeah I'm cool with it!" Neptune said, "Even if you weren't on the verge of death I'd still be cool with it, This is my baby sister's first date with a boy she actually talks to! I'm more surprised than worried"

"I see…" Alex said

"Don't worry bout yourself kiddo!" Neptune patted Alex on the back, "Histy says report to Gameindustri Field by 5, basically she's giving you two a curfew"

"That's fine" Alex said, "We're probably going to be there before 5 anyways"

"Alrighty then, have fun on you're date!" Neptune said, "Make sure that you don't let Jr. Get violated by any guys…or Dogoos!"

* * *

Alex walked around the Basilicom looking for Nepgear, eventually he found her on the roof sitting down at one of the tables, she had Something plugged into her N-Gear but took it out as soon as Alex came outside

"Good Morning Nepgear" Alex said, "Are you ready to go?"

"Oh! Good Morning Alex!" Nepgear got up and walked over to him, "Yes I'm ready to go! And I know where we can go as well!"

"You do?" Alex said, "Well guess that marks off my plans of going to the fairgrounds"

"Don't worry about it Alex, we can always go next time" Nepgear said as she took Alex's hand

"I'm sorry, but there isn't going to be a next time" Alex muttered under his breath

"Huh? Did you say Something?" Nepgear asked Alex

"N-No! Nothing at all!" Alex tried to hide what he had said, "Come on let's go!"

* * *

 **(Gameindustri Plains, 2:00 PM, 5 hours until death)**

Nepgear and Alex had been traveling for over 8 hours, of course they had been making stops on the way so they could rest themselves. The two stop in the middle of a field of flowers, they then walked over to a ledge and sat down

"Man that took ages" Alex sighed, "My legs are killing me"

"It probably could've been shorter of you could fly Alex" Nepgear said before shrugging, "but It was having fun walking over here regardless"

In the distance, Alex and Nepgear could see a large field of grass. Alex then saw a few tiny specs which he soon figured out were people.

"Hey Nepgear?" Alex said, "That's Gameindustri Field isn't it?"

"That's right Alex" Nepgear said, "Gameindustri Plains and Gameindustri Fields are connected to each other, technically we're in between both areas"

"Well from here, it looks like the whole place just switched seasons" Alex said, "Gameindustri Fields looks likes its in its summer season, while Gameindustri Plains is in its Spring Season"

Nepgear suddenly rested her head on Alex's shoulder, Alex put his arm around and stayed silent. The two stayed like this for awhile, Alex was waiting for the right time to tell Nepgear that he was leaving, that's until...

"Alex…." Nepgear said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure" Alex snapped out his thought and made it look like he wasn't thinking about anything at all

"….Are you going to actually Glitch out?" Nepgear asked, "Will you actually disappear?"

"N-Nepgear….I…don't-"

"I woke up right when I overheard Histoire and Hinato saying you had a virus" Nepgear said, "Neptune is the only person who saw me peeking out from the door"

"…I'm guessing you also heard the part about the cure" Alex asked her

"You have to go back to your dimension…" Nepgear said, "Yes I heard…"

"Nepgear….i'm really sorry about this" Alex apologized, "I don't want to leave you guys, but…I don't want the last thing I see to be you crying"

"Alex, I'm not stopping you from going home" Nepgear said, "I already know that Hinato is making a portal over there…"

"Thank you Nepgear…" Alex said, "Thank you for understanding…"

"And besides…" Nepgear said, "You said you're looking for you're brother, who knows, he may be waiting for you as soon as you get home"

"Yeah, who knows" Alex said

"By the way Alex, I've never gotten you're brothers name" Nepgear said

"Oh right, I forgot about that" Alex said, "His name, or what he likes to be called is Ta-"

Alex's phone began to vibrate, he held up one finger to Nepgear picked up the phone

"Hello?" Alex said

"Yeah Alex, it's Luth" Luth said from the other line, "Just letting you know that the portal is open, so you guys can come down from that mountain anytime you want"

"Alright thanks" Alex hung up the phone then looked back at Nepgear, "Looks like it's time…"

* * *

 **(Gameindustri Fields, 6:00 PM, 1 hour until death)**

 **[Play N's Farewell – Pokemon Black and White]**

Alex and Nepgear both made their way down to Gameindustri Fields, when they did, Alex was shocked to see that all the people he had met were lined up on different sides from each other

"Everyone….everyone's *bzzt* here" Alex said

"Of course they are Alex!" Nepgear said, "You've done so much for us, so it's proper that we're all here to send you off"

Alex and Nepgear made their way over to Vert and Chika, for once in her life, Vert was giving Chika all the attention she could of wanted. The two stopped talking when they saw Alex and Nepgear walk towards them

"Oh it's you" Chika said, "Listen, I know we may of gotten off on the wrong foot when we first met, but I could tell that you were and still are a nice person"

"Yeah, I could say the same for you" Alex said, "You were just stressed about Vert going missing and not coming back"

"That is exactly what Chika said to me" Vert said, "She had told me that she had pushed many people away with her attitude"

"What did you do?" Alex asked

"I did nothing" Vert said, "The worst punishment I could' given to her would be to ignore her for 2 weeks, but I missed her so much"

"Oh Vert!" Chika was about to glomp the CPU before Vert stepped out of the way

"I think we'll just leave you two alone" Alex started to walk away

Alex and Nepgear departed from Vert and Chika, and made their way over to Lowee's Residents who also stopped talking to face the both of them

"Ahh, Mister Alex!" Mina said, "I didn't think I'd have to see you off like this"

"It's okay Mina" Alex said, "I didn't expect to be leaving like this either, but I guess stuff happens"

"Alex, you're different" Blanc said, "The type of different you are is…well overwhelmingly different"

"Well, I guess I do come off as some sort of NPC when people first meet me" Alex said

"Mister Alex, are you really leaving?" Rom asked

"Yeah, if you really are then the fun level is going to decrease by 2!" Ram said, "And that's a lot!"

"I really do, I'm sorry" Alex apologized before patting both twins on the head, "But don't worry, you've got two unbreakable toys to play with!"

"Hey! Don't call us toys!" Taem shouted, "Just because you're giving us….away….to…two….girls…"

"Oh no…" Caem said, "Taem must think that Rom and Ram are toys now…"

"I wouldn't worry about it" Alex said, "You've got multiple people here to knock the Pervertedness right out of him"

Alex then held up his hand in front of the twins, the twins looked at each other and smiled before looking back and giving Alex a high five.

"Blanc and Mina?" Alex said, "Please take good care of Caem and Taem for me, both of them had it pretty rough before we all met"

"Of course Alex!" Mina said

"We'll do our best" Blanc said

Alex and Nepgear both backed away from Blanc, Mina, and the twins. They then started to make their way over to Noire, Kei, Uni, and Luth

"Hey ever-" Alex was about to say before looking at Luth, "Luth are you crying?"

"N-no…" Luth's voice broke, "I'm just….crying"

"Aww, Luth do you need a hug?" Uni teased Luth

"S-shut up you idiot" Luth wiped away the tears all I need is tissues"

"Don't pay attention to Luth Alex" Noire said, "Honestly I don't know what to say, you're the first guy to have not stabbed us in the back"

"First guy?" Alex repeated, "What do you mean "first guy?"

"Don't worry about it" Kei said, "I didn't think you were from a different dimension Alex, you look very similar to all the other 15 year olds in this world"

"All…the other 15 year…olds?" Alex said, "That's umm…nice to know"

"I wouldn't say you're like them at all" Noire said, "You're actually more special than that, a normal person would've just bailed before even looking at us, you've showed a lot of courage and determination just so you could save us"

"One of the two reasons I did this was because I know what it feels like to lose something, with no way of knowing if it's lost forever" Alex said, "So I'm glad that I could help you guys put"

"Hey Alex" Luth said, "Do us a favor and don't forget about us at all; not even the tiniest of details you shops forget, okay?"

"Sure Luth, I wouldn't forget that time where you were crying either" Alex said

"…..okay forget about that part" Luth looked in the other direction

Alex and Luth fistbumped before parting ways, Alex and Nepgear made their way to Neptune, IF, Compa, Histoire, and Hinato, who were all standing by the portal

"Whelp Alko, it was nice knowing you for a day and a half!" Neptune said, "Make sure to gives us a call when ya get back"

"Nep, I don't think Alex can do that" IF said, "Unless that Phone of his has a Interdimensional Calling Plan, we won't be hearing his voice for a long time"

"Waaah, Alky!" Compa cried while hugging Alex, "We're all going to miss you!"

"C-Compa, I think I'm going to die early…" Alex started to turn blue, "And that's not because of the virus…"

"Alright Nat, you ready with the portal?" Neptune asked

"Yes, of course" Hinato said, "When everyone is finished please step back"

Neptune, Compa, and IF both went over to the others, who were all standing in a line to watch Alex off. Histoire nodded at Alex before following everyone else, the only ones who were left were Nepgear and Hinato

"Well Nepgear, I guess this is really it" Alex said

Nepgear nodded before reaching down for the pocket on her leg, she then took Alex's hand and put a Flashdrive in his hand. Alex looked down at the Flashdrive then back at Nepgear

"It's a Flashdrive Alex" Nepgear told him, "It contains a handful of Experiments that you can do, along with the things we've done with each other"

"Nepgear, you don't need to-"

Nepgear interrupted Alex when she suddenly threw her arms around him, Alex looked at Nepgear a bit surprised by her sudden actions

"Please Alex…." Nepgear said, "I don't want you to forget about us….I don't want you to forget about me…."

Something in Alex's heart told him that this meant the world to Nepgear, Alex slowly slid the Flashdrive into his pocket and pulled Nepgear closer to him

"I'll miss you most of all…" Alex said

Alex and Nepgear both noticed that everyone was giving them a look (especially Neptune, with that S*** eating smirk). Alex and Nepgear both broke away, their faces were both red. Nepgear walked back and stood next to her sister while Alex stood next to Hinato

"Well….guess this is it" Alex sighed, "Hinato, thank you for bringing to this world, if you hadn't, I wouldn't of made so many friends"

"No Alex, we have thank you" Hinato said, "You're the reason why the CPU were able to return to their nations"

"Thanks again for that Alko!" Neptune shouted from the group

Alex nodded before he stepped in the portal, he looked back at everyone and waved goodbye and they waved back. As Alex turned around he stopped when he heard something

"Nepgear, where are you going?!" Uni called out

When Alex turned around, a pair of lips collided with his own. Alex tried to process what was happening before he realized who was kissing him.

"Nep….gear?" Alex thought

Nepgear backed up away from Alex and out of the portal, she was crying but at the same time she had a smile on her face. Alex was about to reach for Nepgear….but something was lot letting him move his arms

"Goodbye Alex…." Nepgear said in a soft voice, "I…..I love you…"

* * *

 **Acallaris:….I….I kind of got a bit emotional when writing the last part to this chapter**

 **IF: It's hard to believe that Al is actually gone…**

 **Compa: I miss him already…**

 **Acallaris: Well…he's back home now…guess that means it's time to-**

 **?: You honestly think it's over that quickly?**

 **Acallaris: Huh? Who?**

 **?: If I were you, I'd look back to see what's going on with your "story"**

* * *

After the portal had closed, everyone remained silent, no one spoke a single word or made any type of sound. All that could be heard was the sound of the wind blowing and the trees swaying

"Aww, how sad" A voice broke the silence, "You're little friend had to go, very sad"

Everyone tracked the source of the voice, eventually they saw someone descend from the sky and look at them. It was none other than Blue Player, the person who almost r***** Uni ask kept Noire under surveillance

"You!" Noire, Uni, and Luth shouted before withdrawing their weapons

"It's me alright" Blue Player said, "Please, no autographs, I'm a very busy man you know"

"Why are you here?" Kei asked, "If you have no business here, then we advise that you leave"

"Calm yourself old man" Blue Player said

"Kei is a woman!" Luth shouted, "Do you have sand in your eyes?"

"I could care less if she didn't have a gender" Blue Player said, "Now…for why we're here"

Just then, as if it was on cue, Someone else descended next to Blue Player, almost everyone recognized them as Yellow Player, the person who kept watch over Blanc and kidnapped Rom and Ram

"We're in search of Something very important…" Yellow Player said

"What kind of entrance was that?!" Taem asked, "Seriously, is this a game of finish the sentence?!"

"We can't be making any jokes Taem!" Caem said, "What do you want from us!"

"We do not have anything that you could possibly want!" Mina said

"Oh, but you do…" Yellow Player said

As if all of this was staged, someone else landed next to Yellow Player. This time, it was Green Player, the person who kept Vert on surveillance and almost burned down all of Leanbox

"Now, hand ofer the Mythical Weapons" Green Player said, "No one is gonna get hurt"

"Uhh did you just say" ofer?"" Neptune asked, "Last time I checked, it's was "over" not "ofer"

"Neptune, he's Australian" Blanc said, "It's apart of his accent"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Blue Player asked, "Are you going to give us what we wand or are we going to use brute force?"

Everyone looked at each other, The CPU, CPU Candidates, and APL Aspirants were very confused on what the APL could've been talking about. The Oracles however…

"We will not give you such dangerous weapons!" Histoire said, "Do you know what kind of power the weapons could release if they weren't purified?"

"Are you saying that you're not going to give us the weapons?" Green Player asked, "If so, we'll have to beat ya until we get it"

"Bring it on bucko!" Neptune summoned her Katana, "Just because some of us can't transform, doesn't mean we can't kick your face in!"

"D-Did she just say you couldn't transform?" Uni asked

"Correct" Vert said, "Ever since we have woken up, we have lost our ability to transform"

"Well that doesn't matter!" Ram said before transforming, "We can still beat these dummies cause there's more of us!"

"Just because you're numbers are larger,that doesn't not mean you're stronger"

"What do you mean by that?" Black Sister asked

All of the players looked at each other, they then raised there hands up in the air and snapped there fingers. Almost immediately after they did, Something fell from the sky and caused a massive crash. After the dust subsided, everyone saw someone new join in….but at the same time, everyone knew who they were

"N….no" The Nep Sisters spoke in unison, "Tam….Tamazaki…"

* * *

 **Red Player (Tamazaki Transformed)**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Appearance: Spiky dark purple hair with glowing red eyes, has pale skin**

 **Outfit: Purple Pirate Captain's Jacket over a black turtle neck, wears black pants and brown boots, has on a silver scarf with purple shoulder pads**

 **Occupation: APL**

 **Weapon: Metal Arm**

 **Info: The first APL in Gameindustri, also Tamazaki transformed, his personality changes to match Purple Heart's Personality**

* * *

"…" Red Player was silent

"You know, I thought Uhrevia would've fixed you up by now Red" Blue Player said, "Guess some people will remain mute forever"

"Come on already!" Green Player said, "Let's hurry up and wreck these dudes!"

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **To Guest: There will be some SD action…just not yet**

 **To AIYF Productions: He's umm…*looks around* huh….he disappeared, I swear he was in the room just a second ag-**

 **Blue Player: HERE BLUEY!**

 **AAAHHHH! *punches him in the face*….oops**

 **Luth: Oof! You bastard! Have some of this! *Preforms a left hook to the face***

 **Uni: This….this isn't going to end well, is it?**

 **Taem: It definitely isn't….**

 **To Geod Pony: Don't worry about it, I'll PM you if anything is wron-….and he had had a mini seizure….*slow claps***

 **To wperry715: Don't you mean "get f***** on?"…..Don't you facepalm, you said the exact same thing the other day**

 **To Gamemaster Nick (First Review):**

 **Neptune: If you're trying to say Season 3 is coming out than Heck yeah I like Blade Art!**

 **Did you like the second one though?**

 **Neptune: Let's not get into the technical Nepiculties, and yeah…I kind of miss that guys….even though he's about to kill us or whatever**

 **IF: Honestly being side characters is the only type of role Compa and I had, so there isn't much options**

 **Noire: W-why would I tell someone like you? *looks around* if you want to know then it's-**

 **Neptune: What cha talking about Noire?**

 **Noire: N-Neptune get out!**

 **Caem: How about all three *mutters* although Star Trek is the best…**

 **Hold on give me a second! *runs over to an alternate dimension* Tamazaki?!**

 **Other Tamazaki: Huh?**

 **What was that box you had in your hand?**

 **Other Tamazaki:….um….oh look, an owl!*runs away***

 **I'm guessing that there was a ring in the box, so yes**

 **Neptune: Oh cool! Alright later! * uses portal gun***

 **Neptune? Neptune?...aww crap**

 **To Gamemaster Nick (Second Review): Damn it! I thought no one would notice!**


	25. APL Arc: Chapter 2

**Neptune: Hey everybody! Neptune here bringing you all the 2** **nd** **Chapter of the Apple Arc!**

 **Acallaris: Neptune two things first off: You said Apple instead of APL and second off: WHY AND HOW ARE YOU HERE?**

 **Neptune: Don't worry about it Acallaflower, I've got this all in the bag!**

 **Acallaris: I have many regrets…**

 **Neptune: Anyways like I was saying, last time on the Apple-**

 **Acallaris: APL**

 **Neptune:-Arc, All of us found out that Alko had a virus called the T-**

 **Acallaris: Viro**

 **Neptune: Virus, so Histy and Nat had to send Alko back home to his world where we would never see him again…**

 **Acallaris: You're forgetting a crucial part of the chapter Neptune**

 **Neptune: Oh! And Nepgear finally had her first kiss~**

 **Acallaris:….and?**

 **Neptune:….the Apple attacked us?**

 **Acallaris: DAMN IT NEPTUNE!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The APL Arc Chapter 2: The Truth revealed**

 **Alex's Perspective**

 **(In Alex's Dimension/Our dimension, 6:30 PM)**

I slowly started to regain consciousness after what happened…what did happen exactly? I didn't open my eyes at all, but something about this atmosphere…it felt…familiar….I didn't know what caused my eyes to open, but they immediately Jolted open

"This…this room" I said as I stared up at the ceiling," I…I know this room"

I sat up on the bed I was laying down on, I looked around the room to see different kinds of things, some ranging from weird things I made when I was 5 to an actual golden trophy. I knew what this place was…I knew where I was

"I'm….I'm home" I said softly

I began to look around again, the room I was in was my room, the only things worth mentioning are the strange looking antiques, a old and broken watch, and the Anime posters that were hanged up on every inch of the wall

I jumped out of the bed and walked around, everything in my body seemed fine….but….why wouldn't my body be fine? I just woke up from a nap so I'm guessing I would be alright…

I then opened the door from my room and began to walk around my house, everything seemed normal, the only thing out of place were the objects that were knocked off the table

"Hex Decimals!" I ran over to clean everything up, "This is what happens when you leave the window open for the cats Alex…"

I began to clean up all of the broken shards of glass and dumped them inside of the garbage can, I then looked outside into my backyard and saw that the crater that formed there 3 years ago was still there, I sighed, still not knowing what to do about it

"Could've the leaves or anything covered it up?" I asked myself, "I don't think I have the money to get anything fixed…"

I then jumped when I heard something ring, when I turned around, I saw the house phone vibrating. I went to go pick it up and put it to my ear

"Hello?" I answered

"What the?" The recognized the person as , "Alexander? You're alive?"

"Mr. Fitzgerald, what are you talking about?" I asked him, "We saw each other a few days ago and your acting like I was dead"

"T-that's because-" Mr. Fitzgerald was stuttering before clearing his throat, "Ahh, it doesn't matter, where is my son Alexander?!"

"Your…son?" I asked, "Umm….you've never told me that you've had a son before"

"What kind of sick game are you playing on me boy?!" Mr. Fitzgerald asked me, "Where is Caemron? Where is he?!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Fitzgerald, but I don't know a "Caemron" I told him before noticing some packages by the door, "I'm sorry, I've gotta do my homework, I'll talk to you later"

"Alexander stop-"

I hung up on him before he could even finish his sentence, seriously, I knew Mr. Fitzgerald was weird, but his weirdness level just went through the roof!

I made my way over to the door and picked up the packages that were sitting by it, since they were heavy, I had to push them all the way to the sofa and move the boxes that I didn't remember leaving there. I then sat down on the couch and started to tear the the box apart

"Alright, what's in box number one?" I said as I pulled out a bouquet, "Flowers? That's sort of weird…there's a note attached to it"

The note read "To our Grandson who will be missed dearly, at least he'll be with his Parents, his brother, and his sister..." it said that it was from my Grandmother. That was…unexpected….I then teared open another package and found a pair of blue goggles along with a letter

"I wonder what this one is going to say…" I was hesitant to open the letter

When I opened up the letter, I immediately figured out that the handwriting was from my Aunt Mika, it read "My Deceased Nephew, you've always brought a smile onto my face during my times of need, but now, you're no longer here to comfort me, sweet dreams…."Okay, I know that she's trying to be a singer, but I think she did pretty bad at the rhyming

I looked at the goggles, I remember these goggles, When I was younger, my aunt would always have these goggles that she would let me wear (even though they were too big for my small head), I guess now that I'm older these will fit perfectly. I slid the goggles onto my head

"Perfect fit" I said before looking down at the last package; "Huh? Is this a package from Mom and Dad or something else?"

Even though I was praying that it be something from my parents, it wasn't….I ended up pulling out a wallscroll of something, confused as I was, I spread out the scroll on the ground and looked at it with a very confused expression

"What the what?" I said, "Who sent me this?"

The scroll was a anime wall scroll, it had these 8 girls all flying in the air…well I wouldn't say flying, I would say that they were sort of free falling in the air **(I'm talking about the Neptunia Anime Promo Picture with the CPU and CPU Candidates)**

Although something about this was weird, I looked at the girl on the left, she was holding her hand out as if she wanted me to take it. I don't know why…..but that girl….she looks very familiar…..it's like we were friends at some point of time….no, we were more than friends, that's all I could say

While I stood there, staring at the image in front of me, I began to notice that two things were in my pockets, I reached for the first item which was a phone, I tried turning it on but it didn't work at all, I guess the battery was dead and needed to be recharged. I then reached for the second item and pulled out a Flashdrive, but…I've never seen a Flashdrive like this befor-IVE NEVER SEEN AS FLASHDRIVE THAT HAS ONE TERABYTE OF SPACE!

"Holy Hex Decimals!" I shouted, "I don't know where I got this but this is great!"

Something was telling me that I had to go and test this thing out, this is all too real to be actually true! I grabbed the wallscroll and made my way towards my room. I then closed the door behind me and placed the scroll on top of my desk. I got down onto my knees and pulled something out from under my bed, it was my green laptop that surprisingly hasn't crashed with the amount of things I do to it

"I don't get why this thing is dusty" I blew off all of the dust, "The last time I used it was yesterday!"

I booted up the laptop, but not before it started going through some…updates? Like I said, the last time I used the laptop was yesterday, and I'm pretty sure I would've been notified about some updates by now. After the laptop was finished with the updates, I was taken to my desktop. I looked at the Flashdrive before inserting it in through the side, after sometime, it prompted me to check the files on the Flashdrive. There's stuff on this? Oh well, I might as well check it out before deleting it all

"There's two folders in here…" I said out loud, "One says "Experiments" and the other one says "Memories"….that's…sort of weird"

I decided to check out the "Experiments" Folder first, I was met with a bunch of documents, I clicked on one of them, it showed instructions on how to build something called a "Nepgeardam". I've never heard of something called a Nepgeardam, but why does the "Nepgear" part sound so familiar?

I clicked out of the "Nepgeardam" Document and continued to check the rest of the experiments on the Flashdrive. It had a lot of interesting things on there, how to build an "Android" or how to make forever lasting batteries, basically, you name it and there are instructions for it

I backed out of the "Experiments" Folder, all that was left for me to check was the "Memories" Folder, I don't know why, but my body started to shake for whatever reason as soon as I moved the cursor over the folder. I double clicked the folder, as I did, I felt something penetrate my heart.

"What….are these pictures?" I asked, "They all look….so familiar…."

I looked at each and every picture, each picture had either me with someone else, or with a group of people. Excluding all the boys in these pictures, the girls looked very similar to the ones on the wallscroll I got. None of this was making sense, who were these people, and why does it feel like I know them?

When I got to the last picture….something…...something just hit me,It all was coming back to me, I knew who these people were, The Hyperdimension, Gameindustri…The last picture had me, Luth, Caem, and Taem sitting down on the bottom row, while the on the top row, Rom, Ram, Uni, and….Nepgear

"It's….it's all coming back together now" I said, "I had to go….or else I would die…"

I looked at the picture for a very long time, the 8 of us, we were all smiling, we all thought we wouldn't be separated anytime soon. And just like that, I broke into tears, all the things I've went through, none of those things were enough, my search for my brother, the death of my sister, being abandoned by my parents….i though that they were my family…but it turns out my real family...is in another dimension

* * *

I stared at the Laptop screen for a very long time, the tears couldn't stop rolling down my face. If only…If only I could've stayed, if only I hadn't caught that virus….If only-

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" I heard someone shout from outside my room door

I turn towards my door, I quickly wiped away the tears that were streaming down my face and quickly opened the door and ran out the room

When I entered the main room, I saw people from the SWAT team on the right side of me, thy were all holding guns and pointing it at the person on my left. On the left side, I saw someone in in a purple cloak wielding a scyth-…wait a minute…

"Axtria?" I said which caught everyone's attention, "How did you get here?"

"Ale-"

Axtria was interrupted by a barrage of bullets flying straight towards her, she quickly spun her scythe, deflecting all of the bullets, I had to run and take cover, but at the same time I wanted to stay

"Put the weapon down!" One of the SWAT Officers demanded , "You'll only make this harder for yourself if you resist!"

"I did not come for trouble" Axtria said, "I've only come to talk to Alex"

I began to notice that there were some Officers coming I through the back door, as well as the kitchen, and….even the bathroom? Last time I checked, we don't have any windows In there. All of the officers surrounded Axtria, I watched as all of this unfolded, as I did I saw Axtria raising her Scythe I'm the air

"Axtria stop!" I told her, "Don't hurt them!"

Axtria looked in my direction, that was a big mistake on my part. As soon as she did, the SWAT Team officers started pin Axtria to the ground and jump her. All I could do was watch in horror as they did this to her, I didn't know what to do at all

"Le-Le, make them stop!" I heard Axtria shout

Did…she just say….Le-Le? As soon as she said "Le-Le" something triggered in my head, only one person I knew called me Le-Le

I quickly looked around for something I could use, I then spotted my old Bo Staff in the corner of the room, I ran towards it and picked it up. I then looked back at the SWAT officers who were still attacking Axtria, I tightened my grip on my Bo Staff

"Leave her alone!" I shout

I ran at the officers and started to swing at each and everyone of them, at this point, the officers had took their attention off of Axtria and put it onto me. I looked around at each and everyone of the SWAT team officers

"Come on! Let's go!" I shouted

* * *

 **[Play Megalovania (Dual Remix) – (Sayonara Maxwell) Undertale]**

Multiple bullets were sent my way, hopefully this staff could withstand the metal bullets that were coming my way. I spun the staff like it was a pinwheel and deflected all the bullets, at that point I realized something: I'm not in Gameindustri anymore, if I get hit once then I'm a gone

I just heard footsteps come from behind me, I quickly turned around and smacked the officer in the face, since he had a helmet on It didn't really do much, as her was about to grab me, I swung my staff right at his "Babymaker" and caused him to tumble to the ground

A few more guards started to come me, they were wielding stun rods. Without thinking, I self consciously grabbed the guard I just fought and threw him in front of me just in time. He fell onto one of his allies and caused them along with himself to get electrocuted

I looked at both only sides and saw that two officers were coming at me from both sides, I did a backflip and both of them hit each other instead of me, the two officers fell to the ground and twitched

I then felt something grab me from the behind, one officer held me up and threw me to the ground. They then placed their foot onto my back and kicked my staff out of my hands. I struggled to get free but failed, more and more officers began to surround and the force started to become too strong

As I was about to except my fate, I felt the weight being pressed against my back lifted, when I looked back, I saw the SWAT officer that was pinning me originally, unconscious against the wall. I then started to look around to see all the other officers who were surrounding me, they all backed away from me. I then noticed a hand in front of my face, I looked up to see Axtria lending me a hand. I took it and she helped me up

"I never wanted any trouble" Axtria said while falling the tip of her scythe, "But…you've left us no choice"

"Axtria, we can't kill any of them" I told her, "We're only going to knock them out or injure them"

"Is that what we're doing? Okay then!" Axtria's personality changed for some reason, " **Dull Blade Activated!** "

I noticed that the sharp parts on Axtria's Scythe got a bit duller, I'm guessing that move she used actually decreased her attacks….wait, why would anyone have that kind of move anyways?

Axtria and I both looked at each other and nodded, we both then charged at the SWAT Soldiers, basically, the two of us were performing team attacks, Axtria would launch them up in the air and I would send them back down to the ground. I would sweep them off their feet whisk Axtria would send them through the wall while they were falling. Basically, we did stuff like this until there were no more conscious officers in the room

 **[Music Stops]**

* * *

The two of us panted heavily, we both looked around the room at all the bodies that were laying on the ground. Surprisingly, we only put two holes in the wall and broke a table, I kind of expected a bit more carnage to be honest

"Whelp, that takes care of everything!" Axtria stretched, "You and I make a great team Le-Le!"

"…." All I did was look up at Axtria

"Le-Le? Is something wrong?" Axtria asked me

"Axtria…." I said, "You….you called me "Le-Le", only one person has called me that"

Axtria went silent, it's as if she just realized Something herself and was about to spill the beans about something. Axtria then sat down on the ground, she then looked up at me

"Take it off" Axtria told me

"Wha…..WHAT?!" I shouted with my face immediately turning red, "What do you mean by "Take it off?!"

"I mean take off my hood numbnuts!" Axtria told me

I sighed with a bit of relief, I then looked at Axtria as she waited patiently. I then kneeled down in front of her and slowly took off her hood, when I did, my heart almost stopped

"Ax-Axtria…. Y-you look" I couldn't even speak, I was trembling

"Silver and I share a similar appearance, don't we Alex?" Axtria said

"Why? Why do you look like Silver?" I asked her, "please tell me! Tell me why you look like my sister!"

"That's because…." Axtria went silent, "….Silver and I…..are the same person"

I was so confused, I didn't know I I should be happy or I should be shocked, I didn't know If I should be hugging her or I should be staying away from her, when she said that Silver and Axtria were the same person…

"Axtria…are you trying to say-"

"Yes Alex, I am" Axtria said, "I am Silver"

* * *

 **Name: Silver (Axtria's True Identity)**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Appearance: Long brown hair (goes down to waist) with gray eyes, has light skin**

 **Outfit: A purple cloak, under it is a gray tunic with gray boots**

 **Occupation: Unknown**

 **Weapon: Scythe**

 **Info: Alex's older sister who everyone thought was dead, went by the name "Axtria" to hide her true identity, sort of has a multiple personality disorder**

* * *

"I….I…" I was on the verge of breaking into tears again, "Sil…ver"

I couldn't help but hug her, I've never been so affectionate to anyone since…..actually, this is a first. All Silver did was wrap her arms around me and swayed left and right-wait did her breast get bigger or was it just me?

"Silver, how are you still alive" I wiped away the tears and looked up at her, "You died in my arms"

" I thought I died too" Silver said, "After closing my eyes, I woke up and saw that I was somewhere completely different"

"Somewhere completely different?" I asked her, "what do you mean by that?"

"I wasn't in this world anymore, I was in the OTHER world" Silver said, "You know, Gameindustri!"

"But…how were you in Gameindustri?" I asked her

"It was because of Mom, that's why I was there!" Silver said, "I didn't know who she was at first, but I slowly started to regain my memory of who she was!"

"Mom?" I said, "Umm…Silver, Mom and Dad are in Japan, how could you have possibly seen her?"

"Oh….I forgot to tell you" Silver said, "The Mom you know, isn't actually our Mom"

"…..ehh?" I tilted my head

"Le-Le, you wouldn't remember this because you were just born, but…." Silver was trying to gather all of her courage, "We weren't born in this world we're in right now; we were born in Gameindustri"

…..my brain just stopped working for a long time, let me see if I can replay that in my head in a way I could understand, Me,Silver, and maybe my brother, weren't actually born here on Earth, but instead, we were born in the Hyperdimension or Gameindustri…..okay, even though I summarized it to make it easier for you all to understand, I'm still very confused

"The three of us….were born in Gameindustri?" I asked Silver who responded with a head shake, "Then…if we were born in Gameindustri, and the person who raised us isn't our actual Mom….who are our actual parents"

"Alex….the woman who has caused everyone in Gameindustri pain and suffering" Silver started, "The one who caused the downfall and resurrection of the APL"

"Silver, I don't get what you're going at" I told her

"Well let me finish my monologue!" Silver complained which made me chuckle a little bit

"Alright sorry" I apologized

"She's the person who did this all, the person who kidnapped the one you know as "Hinato" Silver said, "The woman who kidnapped the CPU and kept them imprisoned for 6 years"

"….No…." I started to back away from Silver and started to shake my head, "No…No….No…No!"

"Yes Le-Le" Silver sighed, "Uhrevia….is our mother"

 **Alex earned the "Doubter" Achievement!**

"Not the time Acallaris!" I shouted at the author

* * *

 ***Flashback begins***

It was all coming back to me, I could see it. I can see a woman, holding me in her arms, rocking me back and forth. I'm also seeing a man walk up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, they were both smiling. Everything blurred out for a few seconds but I regained vision, the woman was running with me in her arms, she was being followed by two children. I saw that there was a fire behind her, and it looked we were going for cover

We stopped in front of a portal, she kissed each and everyone of us on the head before handing me off to the boy and kneeling down before us

"Mommy will always love the three of you" The woman said, "If you ever see me again, please….stay away"

Those were the last words the woman had said before running off back into the fire, after that part, everything started to become blurry again and I was coming back to reality

 ***Flashback ends***

* * *

When I came back to reality, all I could do was hold my head down. I couldn't believe it….the villain…was actually my own mother?

I looked up and saw that I was the only one in the room, I began to get up on my feet and felt something…no…something didn't seem right at all

"Al….ex" I heard a voice call out my name

That voice, I've heard that voice before! I know who it belongs to, their in trouble and I have to do something about it

"Nepgear!" I shouted

I've been trough so much stuff today, from having to leave my family behind to realizing that my sister is alive. I even found out that the Villain was my own mother! And now, I'm going to lose it all, I'm going to lose the only thing that kept me going in my life forever

"Start…." I heard a voice say, "Shout….Start"

I jumped when I heard the voice, it was a man's voice and it sounded really familiar. I look down at the ground and then back in front of me, before I could do anything, I heard the sound of a gun

"Don't…move" The person behind me said, "Turn around and face me boy"

I slowly started to turn around, when I did, I saw Mr. Fitzgerald holding a gun in his hand and was aiming it at me, what was this man thinking?! Was he actually going to shoot me?!

"Mr. Fitzgerald…" I said

"Shut up your mouth!" Mr. Fitzgerald shouted, "I don't care if I lose my job, I'm bringing you down to Hell right now!"

"…..before you do" I held up two fingers, "Mind if I say 2 things"

"Why should I let you?!" Fitzgerald asked me, "If your going to ask for mercy then you should've thought about that when-"

"One of them is about your son" I stopped him, "He's still alive"

"…." Mr, Fitzgerald remained quiet

"Caem wanted me to tell you this when I got back" I started, "Caem is in a better place now, he's in a place where I'm not the only one who can make him smile, he told me that he's happy where he is and that if he stayed here with you, he would've never found out who he really was"

Mr. Fitzgerald was shaking, I could tell that it was a combination of anger and sadness. He had his hand on the trigger of his gun, I could tell that no matter what I say next, he was going to shoot me. I sighed before giving him a salute sign for the last time

"Anyways…I've gotta go save my family, I'll see you never" I told him, " **Start!** "

* * *

 **(The Hyperdimension, Gameindustri Fields, 4 days after Alex's departure)**

 **3** **rd** **Perspective**

Everything was quiet, from a birds eye view there looked to be no sign of life anywhere whatsoever. It had been 4 days since Alex left the Hyperdimension, immediately after he left, the APP showed up and attacked the CPU, CPU Candidates, APL Aspirants, and the Oracles. Although they all fought hard, they're power combined wasn't enough to beat the APL….

The APL floated above the field, Blue Player, Yellow Player, and Green Player panted heavily while Red Player remained silent and showed no signs of being fatigued

"We might've let the power go to our heads a little bit, huh?" Green Player asked the other APL

"I agree, we might've gotten a bit too cocky while fighting our opponents" Yellow Player said

"Who cares about our cockiness?!" Blue Player shouted, "We won the fight with SOME scratches on ourselves, so we shouldn't be complaining"

"That is true…" Yellow Player said, "Although, the only reason why we won is because we had Red with us this time"

"Yeah, if Red weren't with us, we mighta lost this one!" Green Player said

"…" Red Player still stayed silent

The APL all looked around the Field, they saw that their opponents were slowly starting to regain consciousness from their groans

"This is what it feels like to get rekt" Taem said weakly

"I've never been in so much pain…." Uni groaned

"I…call HAX" Neptune complained, "They had Defensive Replay turned on!"

"Why don't you all stop you bitching?!" Blue Player shouted, "Unless you want part 5 of the brutal beat down!"

"Blue, don't get ahead of yourself" Yellow Player said, "We can't take anymore fights, it's too risky for us"

"Well, it ain't risky for Red!" Green Player patted him on the back, "He don't even got a scratch on him!"

Red Player simply ignored the rest of the APL,he started to look around the area until he eventually saw someone moving. Nepgear was lying on the ground, she was only able to pull herself up with the support of her saber. It didn't take long for both her and Red Player to make eye contact

"P-please don-"

Nepgear couldn't be even finish her sentence before Red Player charged at her, Nepgear braced herself for the worst, everyone watched as Red Player sent Nepgear flying across the field, she went through multiple trees and rocks. Eventually she crashed into a mountain wall and laid on the floor, she was bruised from her head to her toes and was bleeding pretty badly

"Nep Jr!" Neptune called out

Red Player started to make his way over to Nepgear, Nepgear was only able to Red Player's emotionless face as his arm started to glow

"Ta-Tama-Tamazaki…" Nepgear called out to him, "D-don't…please…."

Red Player didn't respond to Nepgear at all, although he might've hesitated for a second after hearing his name, he still was ready to end Nepgear's life. All the CPU Candidates watched as Red Player drove his fist into the ground which caused a massive earthquake

After the shaking and the dust had subsided, Red Player stood alone in a crater that he just made. Everyone except for the APL stared at the crater, unable to accept what just happened

"Miss Nepgear…" Rom said

"Is she actually gone?" Ram asked

"This…this can't be happening…" Uni asked

Everyone looked over at Planetptune's CPU, she didn't look sad at all for some reason. Instead, she was looking up in the sky

"Neptune, most people would break down after seeing their own sister die in front of them!" Noire yelled at Neptune

"Hey, uh guys?" Neptune blocked out Noire's comment, "Can we all look up in the sky for just few minutes?"

Everyone slowly looked up, (even the APL)as they did, their jaws dropped to the ground. In the sky, a boy was seen floating with someone in their arms, everyone recognized the person the boy was holding as Nepgear, but no one knew who they boy was themselves

"What the actual F***?!" Blue Player shouted, "Who the hell is that?!"

"Could that be another APL Aspirant?" Yellow Player said

"I dunno, maybe we should ask!" Green Player said, "Hey buddy! You an Aspirant or something?"

Yellow Player smacked Green Player in the back of the head, while Blue Player shook his head in disappointment. Red Player began to clench his fist and gift his teeth at the newcomer

* * *

Nepgear slowly began to open her eyes, she had thought that he life had ended, but to her surprise she was still alive. Nepgear looked down to see that she was high up off of the ground, she then looked at the person who was carrying her, they had a stern expression on their face

"Who….who are you?" Nepgear asked

The boy noticed that Nepgear was conscious and looked at her, just by making eye contact with her, Nepgear stared deeply into the boys eyes, after some time, a image of someone flashed in before Nepgear

"Al…..Alex?" Nepgear said, "Is….Is that you?"

The boy shook his head "yes" in reply and smiled at Nepgear, Nepgear couldn't help but hug the boy, she didn't care ok how he got back Gameindustri, she was just happy too see him again

"Holy Nepstacles everyone!" Neptune shouted, "Alko's back with some upgrades!"

"It turns out that Alex was a APL Aspirant all this time" Blanc said

"This is certainly a change of events!" Vert said, "But I must know, how did Alex get back here to Gameindustri?"

"Who cares on how he got back?!" Ram said, "He's here and that's what matters!"

"Mister Alex is here!" Rom said happily

"I can't believe it, he's actually here!" Uni said

The Aspirant started to descend to the ground, he then placed Nepgear next to everyone else. Once he did, he looked back at all of the APL, they all had the same expression hate on their faces, especially Red Player

"Well I'll be damned, it actually is an Aspirant" Blue Player said, "Our day must be getting more crappier by the minute huh?"

"…" The Aspirant was silent

"He's just like Red" Yellow Player said, "Both of them are mute-"

"Actually, I'm not a mute" The Aspirant spoke, "I was taught that if you stay silent, then annoying people will just leave you alone, I guess that doesn't work for you bozos"

"Ya know, ya shouldn't be speaking like that to people who have more authority over ya" Green Player said

"Last time I checked, It's not scripted for me to give a single hoot on what you say" The Aspirant said, "So this time, I'm not going to give two hoots about what you say"

"When did he start talking back to people?" Noire asked

"Probably from me" Luth raised his hand, "It's a habi-"

"Name" Someone spoke

Everyone slowly looked over at Red Player, he stared at the Aspirant with a fire burning in his eyes. The Aspirant sighed and shrugged before looking back at Red Player

"Oh coome ooon man, it should be pretty obvious what my name is!"The Aspirant facepalmed, "Although, that brain of yours probably can't process the words "Objection" or "Hold it"

As the boy continued to speak, Red Player started to get more and more fed up and angry with the boy's rambling. Finally, the boy claps his hands together and a Silver Trident appeared in his hands

"Oh well, guess a dumb person will always remain dumb" He sighed, "I'm Red Brother, and trust me, I am in no way related to people who can't even count to 4"

* * *

 **Red Brother (Alex transformed)**

 **Age: is now Unknown**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Appearance: Orange hair with glowing red eyes, has light skin**

 **Outfit: A sleeveless white opened hoodie over a purple T-Shirt, has on black pants with purple boots, wears a eyepatch over his left eye and has different sets of bandages wrapped around both of his wrist**

 **Occupation: APL Aspirant**

 **Weapon: Trident**

 **Info: Alex transformed and the first APL Aspirant to be born according to Hinato's records, his personality is mostly the same but his cockiness and back talk seem to be showing much more**

* * *

 **Acallaris: Hope you all liked this Chapter! Alex is back in Gameindustri and is ready to take on Red Player**

 **Neptune: Ya know Acallsco, you're basing these Apples off of people aren't you?**

 **Acallaris: If you mean APL then yes, yes I am, I'm basing the Aspirants off of my friends in real life, two of them have reviewed on this story before (I'm looking at you Wperry and Woodrow), while the last one hasn't even read a aimtle chapter**

 **Neptune: He must be busy doing "things"**

 **Acallaris:….you know, I would get on you about that, but you might be right**

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **To AIYF Productions:…..So I think he might be getting out of control….and Something tells me I'm going to have to pay so many bills…DAMN IT!**

 **Luth: Aww hell no! You ain't running away from me!**

 **(Luth transforms)**

 **Blue Brother: Don't you dare runaway from me!**

 **Although Tamazaki's back,he's umm….well…yeah you can see what happen to him**

 **To On3dgeGaming: Yes, I've actually just changed it recently….it feels weird**

 **Don't worry, Bryce will get his own chapter soon! Just wait a bit!**

 **I almost cried when writing the last chapter**

 **Blanc: "Almost?"**

 **Okay….I cried just a little bit**

 **Blanc: "A little bit?"**

 **Alright shut up!**

 **To Geod Pony:*tumbleweeds*….That was….ALright!**

 **To Moonbunny: Romance between the twins huh? Well of that's something you want then maybe I can do that**


	26. APL Arc: Chapter 3

**Acallaris: Heya everyone, Acallaris here bringing you all the third chapter of the APL Arc!**

 **Neptune: Come on Acall of nudity! You couldn't have possibly forgot about me have you?**

 **Acallaris: You sort of just forced yourself in here, I mean I didn't even know that you were here until now**

 **Neptune: Do I look invisible to you? I know I'm not the tallest but at least cut me some slack man!**

 **Acallaris:…..can I just do the brief synopsis of the last chapter and then get on with this thing already?**

 **Neptune: Sure thing, go on ahead!**

 **Acallaris: Thank you, now *clears throat***

 **Last time on the APL Arc, Alex was brought back to his world with temporary memory lost, but soon regained it due to a few things that jogged his memory.**

 **Not too long after that, Axtria shows along with the SWAT Team, after sweeping the floor with the officers, Axtria revealed that she was Silver, Alex's older sister who everyone thought was dead, she also revealed that Uhrevia, the woman who caused all the pain and suffering everyone had to go through; was actually her and Alex's mother!**

 **Meanwhile, back in Gameindustri, The APL are about to finish up their job with the Goddesses, but were interrupted by Alex who had finally awakened himself into Red Brother. Now, it's a fight between Red Brother Vs. Red Player, what will happen? Only one way to find out!**

 **Neptune: Ya call that brief?**

 **Acallaris: Shut up**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The APL Arc Chapter 3: Saving Red Player!**

 **Alex (Red Brother)'s Perspective**

 **[Play Lunar Eclipse – Team Nekokan – Alex/Red Brother's Theme]**

The battle started of very quickly, I didn't get anytime to prepare myself at all. Red Player flew straight at me and threw a punch at me. I dodged out of the way of the punch and flew to the opposite side of the battlefield, shaking my head in disappointment

"Geez Red Player, you really do suck for being an APL" I said, "I'm starting to think that you chose the wrong side!"

Red Player charged at me again, this time I held my Trident in front of me in a defensive stance. Red Player landed a hit onto to me, but my trident absorbed all of the damage for me, I slid across the rocky field, Unfazed by any of this

"Seriously man, don't make me have to go Blue Brother status on you" I said to Red Player, "Trust me, if that happens then we're going to be here for a VERY long time"

Red Player rolled his arm around, he looked as if he was readying a attack. I pointed my trident at him and waited for him to strike, after some time of waiting, Red Player went flying towards me to the point where if his speed were to get tracked, the device used would explode into tiny pieces

After stalling for quite some time, Red Player finally managed to hit me. I rolled back and crashed through a couple of boulders. I quickly recovered and started to levitate once again

"Huh….well you hit me, and it only took you a total of 6 paragraphs to do so" I clapped slowly, "Well then….guess it's my turn at the bat"

I pointed my Trident in the air, it started to become surrounded by a glowing red aura. Once my Trident was fully engulfed, I flew up after Red Player and started to deliver a series of thrust and stabs at him. All of them he seemed to be dodging, when Red Player found a opening, his fist collided with my gut. I was sent spiraling down to the ground, right in front of Luth, Caem, and Taem

"Alex? Are you okay?" Caem asked me in a very worried tone, "You look really bad and beat up"

"Eh, I've been through worst" I sat up and shrug it off, "Not like these attacks hurt AS much as they seem like they do"

"Dude what happen to your personality?!" Taem asked me, "You're acting like one of those douchebags you see on the street!"

"Nah, I'm pretty sure that's Luth's job" I said to Taem, "He's basically a douchebag without the hair and the leather clothing"

"Well F*** you too!" Luth shouted at me

"Ease up smart one, it was only a joke" I looked up at Red Player who looked like he was about ready to come this way, "By the way, I have a plan, and it requires the 3 of you too be transformed"

The three of them looked at me with blank expressions, they also looked at each other with the same type of expression. All I did was sigh, and facepalm since they looked like they didn't even know they could transform at all

"How about you guys, I don't know, TRANSFORM?" I shouted at the three of them

Something tells me that I might've intimidated them a little bit, the three of them immediately transformed into their Aspirant form. I told the three of them he plan I had in mind, they seemed to be alright with it

"Alex, you do realize we only have one shot at this" Taem said, "What happens if one of us screws up?"

"It's not like you to worry about stuff like this Taem" I said to him, "But don't worry, it isn't the end of the world if we miss"

"Well if you say-"

"Just the end of our lives that is!" I said

"That's not funny!" Caem shouted at me, "That is seriously messed up!"

The 4 of us took to the skies, eventually, we were all halfway across from Red Player. I held up my hand slowly, as I did, Red Player bolted towards us. The 4 of us kept our positions and I kept my hand raised, Red Player got closer and closer to us, when he was only feet away from us, I clenched my fist

" **Righteous Demons!** " The 4 of us shouted

Caem and Taem flew at Red Player, their two hands started to glow and they both threw punches and slashes at Red Player. Eventually they knocked Red Player further up into the air and looked back

"Luth, fire now!" The two twins shouted at him

Luth nodded his head and aimed his Arm Cannon at Red Player, he had to hit to hit Red Player, otherwise it would be over for us. The Arm cannon on Luth's arm started to change colors quickly, Luth then let out a powerful beam from the cannon and launched Red Player in a horizontal direction

"Alright Alex, land the finishing blow!" Luth commanded me

I nodded in response and made my way to Red Player before he recovered, I circled around him making sure to deal a bit of bonus damage before landing the final blow. I bounced on Red Player's face, when I was falling I readied my Trident and with all my force, I drove it into his gut

"GRAAAH!" Red Player shouted in pain

Red Player spiraled to the ground, the four of us watched as he crashed into the ground. To add insult to injury, a pile of rocks collapsed onto him. We were pretty sure that we won the battle…

 **[Music Stops]**

* * *

"Red was….taken down?" Yellow Player was lost for words

"Who knew a couple of kids could put a beating on the poor guy" Green Player sighed

"Just…how?!" Blue Player shouted, "How was Red Player, the strongest out of the 3 of us, able to be beaten by 4 kids?!"

"Maybe because you idiots didn't think about jumping in to help him?" Noire shouted at the APL

"If this were a tactical game, then you would've already lost the moment your "leader" fell" Vert said

The four of us watched as the CPU harassed the APL (who were strangely not attacking them), we th

en saw the CPU Candidates waving for our attention on the ground. Luth, Caem, and Taem flew down over to them. As I was about to follow, the area where Red Player landed started to shake

"So, he wants some more?" I muttered under my breath

I floated over to where Red Player was, I pointed my spear at the shaking pile of rocks and prepared myself for another fight just in case he wasn't finished yet. Right when I was about to make a move

"Alex, don't hurt Tamazaki!" Neptune and Nwpgear shouted from behind me

"….what?" I turned around, "Did you just say "Tamaz-"

* * *

 **Alex's Perspective**

I was cut short when I felt something hit me in my jaw, HDD turned off as soon as k got hit. I rolled backwards until eventually I laid down on the ground completely still, I slowly lifted my head and waited to regain my vision

"Alex!" I heard everyone shout followed by the sound of footsteps

After some time o dizziness, I regained my vision and was able to process what was going on around me. Everyone was surrounding me to see if I was okay, but my attention wasn't on them, no, it was on the person that was standing behind them

"N-no…." I raised my finger and pointed to the person standing on top of the pile of rocks, "You can't be him, y-you just can't!"

"Alex what's wrong?" Nepgear asked me, "You're starting to scare us"

"Apparently, everyone didn't notice the guy behind them. When they looked to where I was pointing, everyone almost had instant heart failure.

"Tama…..Tamazaki?" I said "Is….is that really you?"

* * *

 **Name: Tamazaki**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Appearance: Messy golden blonde hair with lime green eyes, has pale skin**

 **Outfit: Sky blue dress shirt with a D-Pad necklace, wears navy blue jeans with Yellow laced purple sneakers**

 **Occupation: APL/Expelled Highschool Student**

 **Weapon: Metal Arm**

 **Info: The Male Protagonist of "Rise of an APL", the first male the CPU and Candidates met and grew to trust**

* * *

"Ngh!" Tamazaki was holding his head like he was in pain, "My…my name….I am Red Player….my name…isn't Tamazaki-Ngh!"

"Mister Tamazaki looks like he so much pain…." Rom said

"T, you gotta fight the control!" Neptune shouted, "Don't let that hag get back into you're head!"

"Tam, what's wrong?" I asked which got everyone's attention, "Don't you remember who you are? Don't you remember who everyone else is?"

As I said this, I got up from my position and started to walk towards Tamazaki. He began to walk backwards as I closer to him, he had his hands on his head

"No….I can't…." Tamazaki responded, "My loyalty…..it remains to-Gah!"

"That's actually him" I overheard Caem say, "He's been here this whole time?"

"Caem, do you know something?" Uni asked, "If you do, then why don't you just tell us already!"

"Tam…you don't remember me?" I said, "It's me Alex; you're little brother"

"Wait….what?" Neptune said

"What?" Noire said

"What?" Blanc said

"What?" Vert said

"What?" Uni said

"What…?" Rom said

"What?" Ram said

"What?" Luth said

"What?" Taem said

"Wha-" Caem was about to say before realizing, "Oh wait, I already knew that, heh heh"

"S-stay back…" Tamazaki said before looking at me, "Stay back!"

Tamazaki punched me in the face and sent me flying into everyone else like a bowling ball, as he did this, a portal opened up behind him and the other APP came from where we they were and took Tamazaki. They then looked back at us and shook their heads before entering the portal, leaving us all

"Alex…." Nepgear said, "Tamazaki….is your missing older brother?"

"…" All I did was respond with a head shake and looked at the portal that was still open

"Now that you mention it, T did say something about having a younger bro" Neptune said, "When he told me, he said that you were,like 12 years old"

"That may….be due to the different dimensions" We heard someone speak

Everyone except for me turned their heads, they saw Hinato followed by IF, Compa, and all the other oracles. Hinato was holding a closed book in his hands, similar to the one that Histoire sits on

"Oh my Goodness! Are you all okay?" Nepgear asked, "It looks like the APL did a number on you"

"We're fine Gear, just some scratches and a little bleeding, nothing we're not used to" IF said, "Although, Compa may of gotten hit in the head pretty badly"

"Iffy? Why is everything spinning?" Compa asked, "I feel really woozy right now…."

"Compa, please don't vomit" Blanc pleaded, "That wouldn't help any of us in this situation at all"

Hinato opened the close book, Histoire immediately emerged from inside of the book and was panting heavily, as if she couldn't breath in there at all

"It was….very cramped….in there" Histoire panted, "It was…dark as well! Hinato, please never do that again!"

"It was the only way I could protect you from any kind of harm" Hinato said

While everyone was talking, I was on my knees and was staring at the portal. It didn't take long for me to get up on my feet and started to make my way to the portal

"Hold it buster!" I heard Neptune's voice, "Where do ya think you're going without us noticing?"

"I'm going to save my brother…" I said

"Your going to save that traitor?" Noire spoke, "What's wrong with you?"

I slowly began to turn around, I kept my focus on Noire but started to notice that Blanc and Vert were stepping in by her side

"Noire?" Uni said

"Alex, we know that he's your brother" Blanc said, "But he's also a traitorous ass who should burning in hell!"

"Blanc?" Rom and Ram said

"To you, he may be your brother" Vert said, "But to us, he is someone who has stabbed us in the back in our time of need!"

"Vert?" Nepgear said

"Alex, when Tamazaki was given the chance to let us go, he chose to keep us imprisoned!" Noire said, "If you don't want the same thing to happen to you, then jus-"

"F*** you" I blurted out

"….what…did you just say?" Noire asked

"I said "F*** you" I repeated

For the first time in my whole entire life, instead of using the term "Hex Decimals" to censor my words, I flat out actually cursed at someone, and mind you it wasn't just "Someone" it was three of Gameindustri's Goddesses.

"Saying that I can't rescue my brother because it being impossible is one thing" I said, "But calling him a "Traitor"? That's just going past the line"

I turned back around and faced the portal, my fist were clenched at this point of time and tears were rolling down my face.

"I'm not going to stand here and take what you have to say" What I was about to say was about to hit a certain "Someone" very hard, "I'm going to save Tamazaki, even if that means I'll die in the process"

"A-Alex wai-"

No one was going to stop me from what I was going to do, I searched and searched for him for 3 years, and I'm not going to just give up because people say that he's a backstabbing idiot. I jumped into the portal before anyone else could try to stop me

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Perspective**

Neptune began to walk in front of the other CPU, she had the face of disappointment, anger, and one that helps people know that Neptune uses common sense

"What the heck you guys?!" Neptune shouted, "Why'd you have to go and try to bring Alko's spirit down?"

"We only wanted Alex to be safe" Blanc said, "Tamazaki is a very dangerous man now that he has switched sides"

"For the last flipping time, T is being controlled!" Neptune said, "Don't you guys remember when Nep Jr. And her friends were also being controlled?"

"That's because Uhrevia took control of them in front of our own eyes" Noire said, "And also, we saw when Tamazaki decided to go and turn rebellious on us"

"Yeah, but you didn't hear the full story!" Neptune said, "From what the author is letting me remember, That succubus lady was gonna kill all of us, and if T hadn't done what he did we all wouldn't be here right now!"

"Neptune, how do you possibly remember events that took place 6 years ago?" Vert asked the CPU

"Cause two things Vert" Neptune said, "The power of Plot and the fact that I was awake when it all happened"

While all this was taking place, Nepgear startled at the portal Alex went through. The other Candidates and Aspirants noticed Nepgear and walked over to her

"Nepgear, you're going in after him aren't you?" Luth asked

"I can't….I won't let Alex die" Nepgear said, "Just because the other CPU said that Tamazaki was a traitor, that doesn't mean It's true"

"Nothing we say is going to stop you huh?" Uni asked Nepgear

"If your thinking about coming then….I have to say…no" Nepgear was trying her hardest to say these words, "Neptune and I should be the ones to go after the both of them, it would only be right"

"Come on that's no fair!" Ram said, "We want to save Tamazaki too!"

"I'm…sorry" Nepgear said as she walked to the portal, "I don't want anything to happen to any of you…"

Nepgear walked into the portal, leaving the Candidates and Aspirants with no words. Neptune quickly took notice of her sister walking into the portal and started to run after her

"No fair Nepgear!" Neptune said, "Don't leave me begin like that without a notification!"

Not too long after that, Neptune entered the portal and left everyone behind. The CPU Candidates and APL Aspirants slowly turned around and looked at the CPU, who by this point, felt extremely guilty about their actions

* * *

 **(Abandoned Base, ?)**

"Ack!" Alex fell from the portal and right onto his face, "Owww, why does entering different dimensions have to hurt so much?"

Alex picked himself up from off the floor, he noticed that the dimension he was in had a "Apocalyptic" type setting to it. Of course, that wasn't the only thing he noticed, he looked up at the giant temple that stood before him, Alex couldn't help but shake a little bit

"This must be the place…" Alex said, "If I were hiding someone, I'd definitely would put them in a place no one would bother to check…"

Alex thought back to what he said to everyone, he started to regret what he had said to the CPU and what he said to his friends. The last thing he said to them before jumping into the portal, echoed through his mind and wouldn't stop

"Geez, I'm a massive jerk huh?" Alex said to himself, "Shouting and cursing at them like that? I'm a fricken mess…"

Alex sighed before looking up at the Temple again, he knew that his brother was in there, and he was going to get him back, nothing was going to stop him, nothing was going to get in his way, nothing was going to-

"Alllleeeexxxx!" Alex heard two female voices call his name

"Huh?" Alex looked around, "Did someone say my na-UWAH!"

Neptune and Nepgear were falling through this sport all and called out to Alex for him to watch out, unfortunately, Alex and Noire have one thing in common: They're prone to being human body cushions.

"Ughh…." Alex moaned, "How…why….are you both here?"

"Alex, we're not letting you go in there alone so you can just die!" Nepgear said, "That's why we're going with you!"

"And ya can't say no!" Neptune said, "We want to rescue T also! He's like a really important person us!"

"A-alright, y-you can come on one condition" Alex said, "C-could the two of you get off of me? You're both really light separately, but when it comes to both of you at the same time, you're like a bunch of printers stacked on top of each other"

* * *

The three made their way inside of the base, Alex noticed that Neptune and Nepgear seemed to know their way around the Temple

"Have you two been here before?" Alex asked, "You seem to know you're way around"

"This is where we fought that Succubus lady, Ularvia oh whatever" Neptune said, "This place is like, really massive though, so you should just stick with Nepgear and I"

"I would've done the same thing even if I didn't ask you" Alex admitted

Alex,Neptune, and Nepgear eventually made it to a halfwa point, they entered a large room with the door being on the other side, as they were about to traverse through the room, a giant metal ball came from nowhere

"Hit the Nep!" Neptune shouted

The three jumped out of the way right before the ball crushed them, Alex looked at the source and saw Naylu across the room, he also spotted Layria and Denike who where standing next to Naylu

"Senpai is back!" Denike shouted as she flailed her arms fro Alex's attention, "Senpai! Senpai! I'm over here!"

"Just ignore her Alex" Alex told himself, "She's just stop eventually…"

"Denike, would you please shut up?" Layria asked, "You're constant yelling is making my ear drums bleed"

"But…it's Senpai!" Denike pointed to Alex, "He's over there! We haven't seen each other for a very long time!"

"He's younger than you Denike" Layria said, "He can't be your so called "Senpai" If he's younger than you"

"Hey uh, where over here just so ya know" Neptune tried to get their attention, "Do you see us? Do we have to come over there?"

"Who cares if he's younger than me!" Denike shouted, "As long as it's true love then Senpai will forever remain mine!"

"I think Nep Jr. might've already claimed your man" Neptune said

"N-Neptune!" Alex and Nepgear turned red

"What?" Neptune looked back at the two of them before realizing, "Ohhh, that's right, we're not supposed to acknowledge it UNTIL we get T back, whoops my mistake"

"Will everyone just shut up?!" Naylu shouted, "God, you all annoying!"

"Hey don't try to pull a Blanc on us!" Neptune said, "That's her job to say that we annoy her!"

"Oh for the love of the Uhrevia!" A voice appeared out of nowhere, "This is the best plan for an ambush you could think of?"

Behind the group, Blue Player landed on the ground, shortly followed by Yellow Player and Green Player. Yellow Played having the same pissed off expression like everyone else did, while Green Player had a similar expression to Denike….a one full of stupidity

"You had one job Denike" Yellow Player said in a calm yet intimidating voice, "You had to pull up the "Senpai" Schtick didn't you?"

"You wouldn't understand Yel!" Denike said, "All you do is draw about love, but can never experience it!"

"That's because WE'RE FOLLOWING UHREVIA ORDERS YOU DUMB F***!" Yellow Player blew a fuse

"Whoa dude, take easy" Green Player said, "Ya don't have to go hard on the lady, eh?"

"Uhh…should we just….sneak away?" Alex whispered to Neptune and Nepgear, "They're just quarreling with each other at this point"

"I think that might be a good Idea" Nepgear said

"Yeah, if we stay then we might be featured on the next episode of "The Badashians" Neptune said

As the three of them we're about to sneak away, the people who were arguing finally got their bearings and looked back at Alex, Nepgear, and Neptune, who where halfway out of the room

"Hey you're not going anywhere, ya here?" Green Player flew in the front of them

"This is the final stop for you" Layria said, "You won't be going any farther after this point"

"You know, for a minute we thought about talking this out" Neptune said, "But this franchise doesn't really go that route soo…."

"Just shut up already" Blue Player said, "You'll make this a lot easier"

"Now without anymore interruptions…" Yellow Player said, "Prepare yourself for-"

"Not so fast!"

"You go to be KIDDING ME!" Yellow Player shouted

The door that Alex, Nepgear, and Neptune was busted down by someone. Everyone looked at the person standing behind the door to see the CPU, a crash then came from the above them as the CPU Candidates and APL Aspirants made their appearance

"….God….damn it" Naylu facepalmed

"What the Goodness?! Why are all of you here?" Nepgear asked

"The three of you can be massive idiots when put together" Noire said

"That's why we're here to take care of these Microscopic brain sized chimpanzees" Blanc said

"Now, hurry on and go save Tamazaki" Vert said, "We'll stay here and hold them off!"

"You have to be kidding!" Blue Player said, "Now we have to deal with these fools again after we disowned them?"

"Don't you underestimate us!" Yellow Brother (Caem) shouted, "We'll make you go inside out!"

"Caem….that doesn't make any sense" Yellow Brother (Taem) said, "How can you make a person go inside out?"

"Oh, that's easy!" Green Player said, "Just get a plunger, and tug on their face multiple times, you'll get there eventually!"

"Will you stop TALKING YOU CRAP BUCKET!" Yellow Player smacked Green Player on the back of the head

"Wow, we got a male version of Blanc!" White Sister (Ram) said

"I think we should go…..like right now!" Alex took Nepgear by the hand and ran out of the room with Neptune following behind

* * *

The three walked through the the empty halls of the Temple, they could hear the sound of things breaking from a few rooms away. Eventually they came to a stop, when they saw someone standing in front of a giant metal door. Neptune and Nepgear were about to summon their weapons, but Alex signaled them not to do so

"Axtri-no Silver!" Alex waved for Silver attention

"Oh Le- I mean Alex" Silver said while walking over to the three of them, "I see that you've come for your brother"

"Silver, he's not my brother" Alex said, "He's OUR brother you know"

"Our brother?" Nepgear repeated, "Alex? Do you and Axtria know each other personally? And….did you also call her Silver"

"It's a long story" Alex said

"Tamazaki is just past this door" Silver said, "I would accompany you, but I have to make sure that no one out there kills each other"

"Uh…I think that might be a good idea…" Alex said, "I could already hear the sound of bones breaking…"

"Those friends of yours are really Hyper huh?" Silver asked

"Whoa lady! What's with the sudden personality change?" Neptune asked, "Everyone, we got a person going Ooc! Perform the ritual quickly!"

"Neptune, she just has a multiple personality disorder!" Alex stopped Neptune

"Huh? I do?" Silver asked before remembering, "Oh yeah that's right! I do!"

"Oh boy Silver…" Alex sighed, "Now you have short term memory?"

The four then heard loud banging come from the room behind them, Silver looked at Alex and nodded, she then bolted off leaving the three behind

"Tam…we're coming…just wait" Alex said

* * *

 **(No Skit or Announcements today, just Reviews)**

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **To On3dgeGaming: In a upcoming Arc, I'm planning on having a whole Arc dedicated to…well Bryce of course**

 **To Moonbunny: Sometimes I hear the JP voices while other times I hear the English voices, and basically yes, Alex and Nepgear's are the same when transformed**

 **Well if that happened then this story might've ended….well let's just say that would be the bad ending of this story**

 **To AIYF Productions:**

 **Blue Brother: You mean that Psychotic looking dude that just flew above you a minute ago?...then yes**

 **Quick start a Hashtag! #SavetheZaki!**

 **To Geod Pony: ALright UNI to stop with the puns, this ALl is going overboard**

 **Alex:But…I don't like to swear!**

 **To Gamemaster Nick (First Review):**

 **Neptune: No complaints here!**

 **Noire: Same here**

 **Blanc: I don't have a problem at all…**

 **Vert: The shillings only make us more well known!**

… **.something seems fishy about what you all just said**

 **Alex: HOLD IT! It just slipped out!**

 **Neptune:That's easy! I'd choose the pudding!**

 **(From another room)**

 **Other Tamazaki: MY FEELING-….uhh….there's nothing to be clicked on….am I missing something?**

 **Neptune:Don't worry about it, Histy takes all of the calls so we'll be fi-**

 **(From Another Room)**

 **Histoire: Neptune! There is someone by the name of Gladys looking for you!**

 **Neptune: Uh-oh**

 **Vert: I would have to choose the Candidates! Although I would be injured, at least my darling Nepgear would take care of me**

 **CPU Candidates:….**

 **APL Aspirants:….*slowly starts to back away***

 **Caem: The Tardis!**

 **To Gamemaster Nick (Second Review):**

 **Nepgear: To be honest, I'd do both**

 **Caem: The originals of course! Nothing could ever replace the original Star Trek!**

 **Other Tamazaki: *flinches* a-ah w-WHAT!**

 **The question has already been answered…but Something seems wrong about the responses**

 **Blanc: Our contract says that we can't talk about shippings in front of unofficial sources**

 **Ohh….huh?**

 **Other Neptune: The ship has taken o-**

 **(Both Neptune's look at each other)**

 **Aww crap, they just created a Dimensional Paradox**

 **Other Tamazaki:*** **covers Neptune's mouth* We are NOT making this part two of Nepmedian Night!**


	27. APL Arc: Chapter 4

**Acallaris: Heya everyone, Acallaris here bringing you all the final chapter of the APL Arc!**

 **Neptune: Geez Acronym, you really weren't hot with the last chapter**

 **Acallaris: Neptune, do you even know my name?**

 **Neptune: Sure I do! It's Jay-**

 **Acallaris: My Pen Name, not my real name!**

 **Neptune: Ohh….nope!**

 **Acallaris: If I tell you, will you forget?**

 **Neptune: Yup! On purpose too!**

 **Acallaris:….Oww**

 **Last time on the APL Arc, Alex took out Red Player otherwise known as Tamazaki, who everyone then later found out that both Alex and Tamazaki are brothers!**

 **After being told that Tamazaki was a traitor by the CPU, Alex decides to go after him, leaving everyone behind, Neptune and Nepgear decide to go after Alex**

 **After landing in a Apocalyptic like setting, The three traverse within the abandoned temple to get….well…a failed ambush attempt. Before things could get worse, the CPU, CPU Candidates, and APL Aspirants came as backup for the three**

 **Now, our heroes stand before a metal door that Tamazaki stands behind, it's time to save Tamazaki!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The APL Arc Chapter 4: Return of an APL**

 **Alex's Perspective**

 **(Abandoned Temple, Unknown Time)**

Neptune, Nepgear, and I all entered through the giant door, we knew as soon as we entered, there was no way we were going to turn back.

The 3 of us walked through the Stadium Sized room, it was giving off a eerie feeling that's for sure. We kept on walking until eventually…we stopped.

In front of us, stood Red Player, who had his back turned to us. Although his back was turned, I had feeling that he knew that we were there, and I'm pretty sure Neptune and Nepgear both shared that feeling as well.

"Tamazaki" I called his name, "We're here to take you back…to take you back and away from the torchere that you're experiencing"

"…Torchere?" APL Tamazaki spoke, "You think….following Lady Uhrevia is…torchere?"

"Yeah, of course it is T!" Neptune said, "That good for nothing Succubus Lady is just taking you're hotness for advantage!"

Did…Neptune technically say that my brother was hot? After that incident during Highschool, I'm pretty sure that every girl voted him as "Most likely to get crushed on by a Goddess"

"Why would she be taking me for advantage?" APL Tamazaki asked, "I have a free will, all of this time, you thought I was being controlled?"

Although Tamazaki's speech patten seemed normal (By normal, I mean he's WAY more formal than he usually is), we could tell that he was trying to trick us.

"Tamazaki please listen to us!" Nepgear said, "Uhrevia is just in your head! She's using you for her own evil deeds, we know that you can fight it, so please Tamazaki, come back to us!"

Tamazaki remained silent, we all thought we may have gotten to him some….let me just say that I was dead wrong. Tamazaki slowly turned around towards us, from his expression, he looked like he had enough of us talking to him.

"You worthless scumbags!" APL Tamazaki shouted, "Apparently, you won't understand what I say unless I demonstrate it to you physically!"

"Here he comes!" I said

"We have to stay strong!" Nepgear said

"T, you better prepare yourself!" Neptune said, "Cause we're going to Nep you up until you regain you're memories!"

* * *

 **[Play UTTS – Hyperdimension Neptunia the animation- Thank you AIYF Productions for the unintentional BGM]**

Tamazaki dashed towards the three of us, Neptune summoned her Katana and clashed against Tamazaki. As this happened, I quickly realized that we didn't have any sort of plan to save Tamazaki, do we just deplete his HP or do we jus-

"ACK!" Neptune let out, "Hey uh? Nep Jr? Alko? I think now might be a good time to start jogging T's memory!"

"Jogging his memory!" Nepgear said, "Where should we start off?"

"Uh-uh…" I tried to think of something, "Tam! Remember at Caem's Birthday Party when that clown accidentally set you on fire?"

"Huh-GRAH!" APL Tamazaki stumbled backwards and shook his head, "Nonsense! That's all you speak!"

Tamazaki charged at us once again, this time, Nepgear, Neptune, and I all rolled out of the way in the same direction. Tamazaki stopped in his tracks and looked at us.

" **Rising Fury!** " APL Tamazaki shouted

Tamazaki dashed straight towards Nepgear, without thinking, I pushed her out of the way and took her place instead. Tamazaki unleashed a barrage of punches on me before uppercutting me into the air and then kicking me back down.

"Gah!" I shouted as I landed on ground

"Alex!" Nepgear ran over to me, "Are you okay?"

"Why….why do his attacks hurt so much?" I asked weakly, "I feel like I her was going to one-shot me…"

"T is really strong" Neptune came over to us, "That's why succubus lady wants him so bad!"

"Alex could you please stay still for a few seconds?" Nepgear asked me

I don't know why she's asking me to stay still, but I might as well follow orders. I stopped moving around, when I did, Nepgear placed her hands on my chest. I could tell that she was healing me from the green aura.

As I was done being healed, the three of us spotted Tamazaki diving towards us. Neptune and Nepgear quickly helped me up and we lunged out of the way.

"Tamazaki, do you remember when you first came to Gameindustri?" Nepgear said, "When you were mistaken as a threat, but really, you were a nice person?"

Tamazaki stopped dead in his tracks, he began to grasp his head. Something told me what we were doing was actually working, we all nodded at each other and continued what we were doing.

"Hey T?" Neptune said, "Remember when we went to carnival and you broke the Lever for that Highstriker thingie?"

"Shut up!" APL Tamazaki shouted, "Get out of my head you…you-GRAHH!"

"Just a little more!" Nepgear said before looking at Neptune, "Neptune, tell Tamazaki how you feel about him!"

"Say what now?" Neptune said

"Neptune you heard what I said!" Nepgear said, "Please just do it, it's the only way we can save him!"

"But…I-"

"Listen Neptune, no one is going to judge you!" I said, "If you think of my brother that way then I'm fine with it! But if you want him back then you have to do this one thing, no matter how private it is!"

Neptune was debating what to do, but in reality, she didn't really have enough time to get her bearings straight, since Tamazaki was starting to get himself together.

"Alex!" I heard a familiar voice shout from behind me, "Catch this!"

The three of turn around to see the CPU, CPU Candidates, and APL Aspirants by the door, along with Silver. Caem held a photo album in his hand, but then threw in my direction. I jumped up and caught it, I then noticed that it was a picture of Tamazaki and I.

"Neptune, when I show Tamazaki the picture, I want you to tell him how you feel" I said to Neptune, "Will you do this?"

"…." Neptune went silent before looking at me with a determined face, "You got it Alko!"

I faced Tamazaki, he had finally got himself together and was about to charge at us. I grasp the photo album and looked up at Tamazaki. Tamazaki then bolted towards us and I held up the album:

"T, listen up!" Neptune said, "Ever since we've met each other, I've felt kind of weird, and I didn't how a single clue on why I did!"

Tamazaki kept on going full speed towards us, I looked at Neptune which indicated that she should go on and be a bit more descriptive.

"I've always felt more happier and more cheery when I'm around you!" Neptune said, "All those times we played around with each other, going to places, even making fun of Noire for being lonely!"

"Hey!" Noire shouted from behind us

Tamazaki was very close to us, even though he showed no signs of stopping, I kept holding on. I had a feeling, once Neptune said those three words, something was bound to happen.

"T…I wanna say one thing…" Neptune placed her hand on her chest, "T….I love you!"

* * *

 **[Music Stops]**

 **3** **rd** **Perspective**

Neptune, Nepgear, and Alex all closed their eyes as the whole room fell silent, no one said a single word. After a minute of waiting for something to happen, the three opened their eyes to see Red Player with his head down.

"…" Red Player was silent

"Tam?" Alex said

"Alex!" Everyone shouted

Unknown to Alex, someone had fired something from the sky. Alex looked up, but was unable to dodge what was coming at him. The object soon recognized as a laser-like spear, pierced through Alex's chest, right where his heart was.

"Ngh….w-wh-why?" Alex asked

Those were Alex's final words, before he fell back onto the ground. Everyone ran over to him as his vision started to get blurry.

"Alex?" Nepgear had him in his arms, "Alex..please say something…don't stay silent, please…say something"

"Come on man, don't leave us" Luth's voice broke, "You gotta live…you gotta"

"Please stay with us Alex…" Caem said, " You're my best friend…you have to stay with us"

"Don't die…just please...don't die" Taem wiped away the tears forming in his eyes

"Le….Le?" Silver said, "Le-Le…it's time to get up…why aren't you getting up Le-Le?"

Throughout all of this, Alex remained silent. Nepgear couldn't help but break into tears as she pulled Alex closer to her chest, one by one, everyone started to break into tears. They had just lost someone very important to them..someone who didn't do anything wrong to the world

"Oops" The group heard someone speak, "I hit the wrong target, oh well, at least that's one nuisance out of the way"

Everyone looked up in the sky, their sadness quickly turned into anger as they saw who it was. The cloaked figure slowly descended to the ground and landed behind Red Player. They looked up at the group and smiled.

"Well, I see that my pets have escaped" The person said, "and it seems that they've come back with their friends"

"Uhrevia" The CPU and Candidates said

* * *

 **Name: Uhrevia**

 **Age: Unknown (Yet she looks like a damn teenager)**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Appearance: Dirty brown hair that goes down to her waist along with hazel colored eyes, has pale skin**

 **Outfit: Has on a Dark brown cloak, under it she wears a white tunic (Shirt part is white, the bottom part is gray), she also has a pair of black boots on**

 **Occupation: Antagonist/?**

 **Weapon: Magic User**

 **Info: The main antagonist of "Rise of an APL" and of "The Awakening of the APL Aspirants", kidnapped the CPU and took control of Tamazaki…also, she's the bitch who just killed her own son**

* * *

"You motherf*****!" Luth shouted before withdrawing his revolvers, "Why? Why did you have to do it?!"

"You just had to kill him!" Uni withdrew her rifle, "You'll get no mercy from us!"

"If it makes you feel any better, I was aiming for those two over there" Uhrevia pointed towards the Nep sisters, "He was basically a barricade that was in my way"

"You foul demon!" Vert summoned her spear, "You're actions will have a very cruel consequence!"

"Well…you are right about the demon part" Uhrevia said before sniffing the air, "Although, I certainly do not smell anything fou-oh wait! That's just the smell of your fallen ally's corpse!"

"You big-dum-meanie!" Ram shouted, "We're going to beat you up until your asking for us to stop!"

"And even if you ask, we'll just keep on going!" Taem said, "Nothing will ever make us forgive you for what you just did!"

"Well then, it looks like it's my servant's time again" Uhrevia snapped her fingers, "How about you take care of these rodents for me?"

"…" Red Player looked up at everyone and saw Alex in a puddle of blood

"T…" Neptune spoke

"Tamazaki…" Nepgear said

Red Player began to make his way over to the group, everyone except for the Nep Sisters prepared themselves. When Red Player was only a foot away from Uhrevia, he quickly turned around and punched her in face. This caused everyone to look in shock after watching the event that just occurred.

"What the?" Uhrevia coughed out some blood, "What are you doing?"

"…You've crossed the line" Red Player said, "First, you mind control me into becoming your servant, then, you decide to kidnap and use the CPU's powers for your own foolish reasons….but now…you've went as far as killing my little brother?"

"Is Mister Tamazaki back?" Rom asked

"I think…I think he is Rom" Caem answered

Uhrevia stood up and dusted herself off, she then looked forward at Red Player, from his aura, Uhrevia could tell that he was exerting a massive amount of anger that transferred to energy.

"Uhrevia…I'm going to f****** kill you!" Red Player shouted

* * *

 **[Alex has left the party…]**

 **[Tamazaki has joined the party!]**

 **[Silver has joined the party!]**

 **[Play The Apostles of Fear – Hyperdimension Neptunia V]**

 **[Luth's Scouter Info: Level 200, Moves are Aura Reaper, Shadow Strike,Divine Healing, Ancient Strike, and Ai-Aura-no-hiashi]**

"Prepare to taste retribution!" Taem transformed into Yellow Brother, "Ram it's time! **Solar Strike!** "

"On it!" White Sister (Ram) , " **Solar Laser!** "

White Sister (Ram) pointed her wand up in the air, the sky began to glow a bright color. Both Yellow Brother and White Sister felt a sudden burst of energy run through their bodies.

" **Here we go!** " Both of them shouted

Yellow Brother (Taem) bolted at towards Uhrevia, throwing multiple punches and kicks at her. Uhrevia purposely absorbed all the hits that the Aspirant threw at her, unknown to her, a beam was heading her way and managed to cut off some of the cloth on her Cloak.

"Oh come! I totally hit her!" White Sister (Ram) shouted, "How come she's not shaking?"

"Well…maybe it's because I'm not a brain dead child" Uhrevia said before snapping her fingers, " **Aura Reape-"**

"No you don't!" Blanc shouted

Blanc dashed over to Uhrevia and swung her hammer with great force. Uhrevia ducked under the hammer, she then noticed that Blanc was about release all of her bottled up rage on her with just one touch of the hammer.

" **Aura Reaper!** " Uhrevia shouted

Uhrevia tapped Blanc on the forehead, as she did, Blanc could feel all of her energy being drained out from her. As this went on, Red Player charged into Uhrevia, freeing Blanc and returning all of her energy to her.

"Hmph" Uhrevia said, "I almost forgot that you were living, shouldn't you be giving up? After all, it's the only way you'll be able to see you're loved one"

"Go and eat your own meat stick" Red Player responded

Uhrevia could hear footsteps Coke from behind her, she turned her ear to see Vert and Noire running at her, in the air, she also managed to spot Blue Brother and Black Sister.

"Take this!" Noire and Vert shouted

"Have some of this!" Blue Brother and Black Sister shouted

Noire and avert both began to continuously attack Uhrevia, preforming jabs that were too quick to be seen by the naked eye. Black Sister and Blue Brother fired Plasma bullets from their weapons. Uhrevia not able to dodge all of them, got hit by a few of the bullets and got some cuts.

Uhrevia backflipped and slid across the ground, she knew that things were starting to get intense, and if the music didn't already tell you that, then I don't know what did.

"Heya Succudy!" Neptune shouted, "How about we toast ya!"

Uhrevia turned to Neptune, she saw that Neptune was holding a Gunblade that looked exactly like the one Nepgear uses in HDD. She also noticed that Nepgear wasn't around, but we're pretty sure she wouldn't care, even if we told her that Nepgear was the Gunblade.

Neptune spun around before taking aim at Uhrevia, once she locked onto her, Neptune pulled the trigger and a massive laser came out from the Gunblade, the laser got bigger and bigger until eventually it sent a massive force that pushed Uhrevia back.

Neptune threw the Gunblade up into the air, a light engulfed the blade and out of the light was Purple Sister. Purple Sister landed next to Neptune and panted heavily, although that was a very powerful attack, it also a very risky one if done incorrectly.

"You really…are something…" Neptune said, "We're…not gonna lose to you though"

"Are you okay?" White Sister (Rom) landed right next to the sisters along with Yellow Brother (Caem)

"Hold on, let us patch you up!" Yellow Brother (Caem) said

While that was happen, Uhrevia slowly got up from the ground and spat out some blood. She placed her hand on her chest as a yellow aura began to surround her.

" **Divine Healing…** " Uhrevia said

"Die!" Silver shouted

Silver ran towards Uhrevia, while she did, she thrusted her Scythe into the ground and three herself up into the air. She then slammed the Scythe down into the ground and caused a trail of spikes to head to Uhrevia. All Uhrevia did was sidestep out of the way and looked at Silver with hateful eyes.

"So, you've decided to switch sides?" Uhrevia said, "After how I treated you, as if you were my own daughter"

"You killed someone very close to both me and you!" Silver said, "I've switched sides ever since Zest set Leanbox on fire!"

"Hmph, very well" Uhrevia said, "I'll make sure a traitor I like you….gets a proper punishment!"

A ball of light began to form in the palm of Uhrevia's hand, it was made out of a sacred energy that has been used countless time in her moveset. After the ball got a decent size, Uhrevia looked up at Silver

" **Ai-Aura-no-hiashi!** " Uhrevia shouted

Uhrevia threw the ball at Silver, who braced braced herself for the worst. Instead of the ball hitting Silver, Red Player dashed in front of Silver a held the ball in his hands. Uhrevia flinched at what she just had experienced, while Silver looked up at Red Player

"Tam-Tam?" Silver said

Red Player threw the ball back at Uhrevia, this time, it was bigger and held more energy than the one she had threw previously. Uhrevia wasn't able to get out of the way in time, as soon as the sphere touched her, the whole room was engulfed into a light.

 **[Battle End]**

 **[CPU Level up!]**

 **[CPU Candidates Level up!]**

 **[APL Aspirants Level up!]**

 **[Tamazaki Level up!]**

 **[Silver Level up!]**

 **[Music stops]**

* * *

Everyone panted heavily as the room got silent once again, Red Player lifted his head to Uhrevia's original position, he saw that there was nothing there.

"Don't think just because you took out a clone, you won the game" A distant voice said, "This isn't the end just so you know, you're true ending will be your demise!"

That was the last thing everyone heard from the voice. Everyone slowly looked back at Alex, the bleeding make had stopped, but that doesn't mean he was alive. Silver walked over to him and kneeled down beside him.

"….Le-Le….you deserve another chance" Silver said, "And that's why…I'm going to give you that second chance"

"Axtria, what are you talking about?" Nepgear asked, "What are you going to do to Alex?"

"I said, I was going to give him a second chance" Silver said, "I'm going to transfer my life energy into his body, making us become one"

"Do you seriously have that kind of power?" Noire asked, "What did Uhrevia even teach you?!"

"Things that I've never wish to learn or experience ever again" Silver said, "Once I do this…I'll no longer have a physical form, I'll be living inside of Alex…"

"Why…Axtria just….why?" Red Player asked, "Why are you doing this? You're acting like you know Alex personally"

"Tam-Tam…I'm only being the big sister that I've always wanted to be" Silver placed her hand on Alex's chest and began to fade, "I promise Le-Le…when I died…I'd stay by his side in spirit…and now…I can guarantee…that it's going to happen"

"Tam-Tam and Le-Le?" Red Player said before realizing, "No….Silver?"

"I'll see you later Baby brother" Silvers words echoed as the room was engulfed in a light

* * *

 **[2 Months later…]**

 **(Planetptune's Basilicom, 3:30 in the afternoon)**

"Ugh…" Alex groaned, "Huh?...where…am I?"

Alex sat up in his bed and looked around, he noticed that this was the room that he was staying in temporarily…well in his case, this was basically his room now.

Alex looked at himself and saw that he was shirtless and had bandages wrapped around his chest, arms, and head. Although they were kind of tight, they were bearable.

"Uhh, why do I have bandages on my body?" Alex asked hoping someone would answer

"Cause you died numbnuts!" A familiar voice said to him

"Ohh….GAH!" Alex jumped at the sound of the voice, "Silver? Is that you? Where are you? I don't see you anywhere!"

"That's because I'm inside you silly!" Silver caused Alex to turn completely red

"…" Alex stayed silent

"You know, I can see your thoughts Le-Le" Silver said, "I didn't know that you wanted to do those types of things to me~"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Alex said, "I-I d-don't have any t-thoughts going through my head!"

"Well, your brain doesn't lie Le-Le" Silver giggled

"Silver…seriously where are you?" Alex said, "I'm really confused to be playing any of these games right now!"

"I told you silly, I'm inside you!" Silver said before sighing, "Hold out the palm of your hand"

Alex opened his hand and extended it in front of him, there was a small spark of light which caused Alex to look away. When he turned back, he saw a chibi version of his sister sitting in the palm of his hand. Alex stared at her for awhile.

"So…we going to make any moves or are we just going to stay like this?" Silver asked

"…How….is this possible?" Alex asked

"Alex, remember when you went to go save Tamazaki?" Silver asked, "Well…right when you did, someone showed up and killed you"

"Someone…killed me?" The memories immediately began to flood back to Alex, "I remember now…it was…"her" wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was" Silver said, "Everyone was so sad that you died, so…I decided to give you my life force, making the two of us into one"

"Silver…you-"

"And you can't tell me I didn't have to do it!" Silver shouted, "Everyone was devastated, all of your friends, the CPU and Candidates…especially poor Nepgear"

"….Thank you" Alex said, "I'm really glad that you were there with us Silver, you helped us out a lot"

"It wasn't a problem Le-Le!" Silver said, "I was fulfilling a promise that I made to you…now…I can be happy knowing that I'll be by your side until the ends of the earth!"

"Silver, you don't have to say all of that mushy stuff" Alex said, "it's not like you at all!"

"Well…maybe it's because of you!" Silver smiled

Silver's chibi then began to glow as she disappeared, Alex tilted his head in confusion, but in the back of his head, e fouls hear Silver laughing.

"Looks like I accidentally wasted my energy for the day!" Silver laughed, "I guess I'll see to tomorrow Le-Le…no wait, I WILL see you tomorrow!"

"Uh yeah!" Alex laughed, "Sweet dreams!"

* * *

After Silver went silent, Aled was Able to indicate that Silver was asleep for the day. Alex got up from his bed and threw on his shirt **(His first outfit)**.

Alex then opened the door that led to the main parts of the Basilicom, he slowly made his way as he heard voices from the main room.

Alex poked his head from behind the wall, he saw Histoire lecturing Neptune about something, it was most likely something about work. He then saw Nepgear laughing nervously and Hinato shaking his head.

"And also, when it comes to turning it request, you cannot ask the Guild Receptionist for more money!" Histoire said, "It is not a Goddess-like thing for you to do!"

"Who said I asked for more money?!" Neptune tried to defend herself, "All I did ask for was if she had any pudding! They had servings of it sitting on the counter just asking for me to "take them!"

"Maybe the reason why the receptionist thought Neptune wanted money instead of pudding was because she doesn't know her personally" Nepgear said

"Which is the exact reason why Neptune must get out more!" Histoire said, "She isn't to stay in the Basilicom, playing video games all day and-"

In the corner of Histoire's eye, she saw Alex poking his head out from the corner. Everyone else's eyes followed Histoire and locked onto Alex. Alex looked around in case they were looking at Something else, he then stepped from around the corner which gave everyone a full view of him.

"….Good Afternoon..everyone?" Alex said

It wasn't until after he said that, Nepgear glomped him, Alex fell down very slowly as if them had slowed for whatever reason. When he hit the ground, he noticed that Nepgear was squeezing him very tightly, even more than the bandages under his shirt were.

"Alex, you're awake!" Nepgear said happily, "You had to wake up! I knew that you were going to!"

"Gee Nep Jr, you're usually that affectionate to only me!" Neptune said before shrugging, "Oh well, at least you're sharing the love!"

"Nepgear…I can't breath" Alex said

"Oops! I'm sorry!" Nepgear let go of Alex and sat on him, "I got carried away again, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you kind of did" Alex laughed, "But it's fine, just don't squeeze me to the point where I fall into a coma"

"A 2 month coma is already enough for Alex" Hinato said, "Nepgear, would you please get of of him?"

Nepgear got up from Alex and turned slightly red, Alex pulled himself up and noticed that everyone's attention was off of him, they're eyes were pin pointed to someone behind him. Alex turned around and looked up at the man who was standing behind him, he was surprised.

"A-Alex?" Tamazaki said, "Y-you're awake!"

"…" Alex fell silent

"…Alex? Are you alr-"

Before Tamazaki could finish his sentence, he was tacked by Alex. Everyone slowly looked at each other, as they were experiencing the same event that occurred just seconds ago.

"Tam! It's really you!" Alex said

"Alex I need oxygen!" Tamazaki managed to let out

"It's been so long!" Alex kept on squeezing Tamazaki

"Alex, I'm starting to black out!" Tamazaki said

"3 years!" Alex said

"Alex, I can see my life flashing before my eyes!"

Tamazaki managed to wiggle himself free, he then sat up and took in a deep breath before looking down at his little brother and patted him on the head.

"I missed you Alex" Tamazaki said, "I'm glad to have you here by my side again"

* * *

 **Acallaris: And with that, we end the APL Arc!**

 **Alex: So basically, I cheated death in a way?**

 **Acallaris: Pretty much if it weren't for Silver**

 **Tamazaki: You know…it feels good not be trapped under some demon's control**

 **Nepgear: That really isn't Something you'd hear everyday**

 **Neptune: Well Nep Jr in this world, that's practically normal!**

 **Acallaris: Sometimes, I wonder if the things you say Neptune are even scripted**

 **Tamazaki: All I An say is that she's very hard to read *look over at Neptune* I can't even tell if she's going to jump on me she's going to tackle me!**

 **Neptune: How bout both!**

 **Tamazaki: Wait wha-oof!**

 **Alex: And the goes down…**

 **Acallaris: Thank you all for reading the APL Arc! With this arc at its end, we're halfway through the story! Just because the story is 50% completed, doesn't mean I'm finished! I've got a lot more things planned for this story**

 **Also, you're probably wondering what Arc is going to be next? Well…I kind of want to leave that up to you guys (I'm not running out of ideas I swear!), so either PM or leave a review on what the next Arc should be about and what it should be called!**

 **And by the way, I hope that you guys liked the little details I added during the fight with Uhrevia. I'm hoping to change things up a bit, so look out for any changes in the future!**

 **Anyways, see you guys next time!**

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **To On3dgeGaming: That was a very dark day for some of us…**

 **To You never knows: Maybe you don't send a mech…cause that wouldn't be able to fit through the portal….Or whatever**

 **To Moonbunny: Neptune to me is the type of person who is really laid back in situations like that, and also, Nepgear [Canonically] doesn't talk to guys unless they want to kill her…so yeah, I'd be surprised too**

 **Oh god, if Alex ever turned Blanc on anyone, it would just be a nightmare for all**

 **Honestly, I usually have random JP voices in my head, so I can't really give a proper answer. But for Alex, I can say that I kind of picture is JP actor to be the person who voiced Yuuta Togashi [From Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai]**

 **Ah crap! I need to go get a steam card and buy that! I almost forgot that was coming out….oh and also, answer the question**

 **Neptune: Idea Factory went over the contract lines! That wasn't right man!**

 **Noire: I felt…so violated**

 **Blanc: If our undergarments came off, someone would've died during the next conference meeting**

 **Vert: I do not know why you all are complaining? Is the fact that you're all self conscious about your bodies?**

 **Blanc: What the hell did you just say?!**

 **Yeah I'm just going to back up…very quickly!**

 **Nepgear: It felt like I was being watched for some reason, every time my clothing teared, I could feel someone watching me**

 **Uni: That may be the players Nepgear…some of them are real creeps *shivers***

 **Ram: It felt like bathtime without the water!**

 **Rom: Uh-huh…**

 **And…I might as well ask this myself, "Do Goddesses' get pregnant?"**

 **(Everyone looks over to Histoire)**

 **Histoire: U-um…y-you see, Goddesses are usually born from the Sharacite, the idea of a Goddess getting pregnant is still unknown**

 **Vert: Then how about we test it out?**

… **Tamazaki, Alex, Luth, Caem, and Taem?...run**

 **Taem: Are you kidding me! Why would I-**

 **Luth: drags *Caem and Taem* F*** this s*** I'm out!**

 **Alex: I'm not ready for this type of commitment! *runs***

 **Tamazaki: I agree 100%! None of that until marriage! *runs***

… **.Imma go too! *runs away***

 **To Geod Pony:**

 **Alex: But…I didn't mean to curse at them! It was just a mistake I swear-**

 **Silver: Shh…just let it happen Le-Le…just let it happen**

 **To AIYF Productions:**

 **Blue Player: Hey get off of m-GAAHHH!**

 **Blue Brother: COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT HADOUKEN! *fire a blue sphere at AI*….did we…do it?**

 **To Gamemaster Nick:**

 **Caem: it' probably be Smith and Capaldi**

 **Neptune and Tamazaki: Sleep**

 **Compa: Oh that's easy! It l was…210…rolls?**

 **I starting to get a familiar vibe fro-what they were captured in Megadimension Vll? *slams hand on desk* DAMN IT, it's like trying to avoid spoilers for Star Wars and Deadpool!**


	28. Guardian Arc : Chapter 1

**Acallaris: Heya everyone, Acallaris here bringing you guys a Arc that most of you requested!**

 **Neptune: Well what is it Acky? Come on don't keep the people waiting!**

 **Acallaris:…Did…Did you just call me Acky?**

 **Neptune: Yeah I did! Since I can't remember your name I'll just call ya Acky!**

 **Acallaris:….i'll roll with that**

 **Neptune: Now, tell us, what Arc is this one going to be?**

 **Acallaris: Well, after getting some request, there were two Arc ideas that everyone wanted the most, so I'm deciding that for the next two Arcs, I'm going to use those ideas, starting with second to most popular idea**

 **Neptune: Which was?**

 **Acallaris: Well see for yourself! Let the Arc begin!**

* * *

"Damn it, I knew it was a bad idea to stay out so late" A familiar boy walked through the dark forest, "Where was that hotel?"

The boy walked through the dark forest, all he could hear were the sounds of Mobs that came out at night, they sounded as if they were EXTREMELY hungry and haven't eaten anything in months

"I don't think it be a wise idea to eat me" The boy summoned a sword, "Unless you want the taste of your own blood in your mouths"

"Turn around…" A pair of giant footsteps came from behind the boy, "Turn and face you're destiny…"

"Hu-" The boy turned around only to stumble back in shock, "What the? Is that a-AAAAHHH!"

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Guardian Arc Chapter 1:….Did the timeline screw up?**

 **Tamazaki's Perspective**

 **(10-80p Forest, 12:00 Noon)**

 **[Party Members: Tamazaki, Alex, Neptune, Nepgear, IF, and Compa]**

 **[Mission Objective: Round up 12 Metal Dogoos and bring them back to the Guild]**

"Aww man, I'm beat!" Neptune flopped onto the ground and sighed heavily, "Iffy, could we please take a break, we've at this for hours!"

"We haven't found a single Dogoo Iffy" Compa sat down next to Neptune, "I'm starting to think we won't find any…"

"Dogoo usually hide in very dark places" Nepgear said, "And we've checked all the cave systems In the area and still haven't found a Dogoo at all..."

If you haven't caught the gist of what's going on, then let me explain the best I can. The six of us were assigned a mission to bring back all the missing Metal Dogoo that fled to 10-80p Forest, apparently from what we were told, when it was time for them to be bathed, one of the Dogoo latched on to the person who was going to clean them…also, that person was a female.

"I guess we can take a breather" IF sighed, "Kind of wish we found at least a trace of one of those Dogoos…"

"By trace, you mean scraps of metal" I said, "And by scraps of metal, I mean their-"

"TMI T!" Neptune covered her ears

To be completely honest, I haven't really seen anyone else from the other nations ever since Alex woke up from his coma, which was over 3 Months ago, I kind of wonder how they're all doing right now

"Excuse Tamazaki? Alex?" Nepgear snapped me out of my thoughts, "I've been meaning to ask the both of you something"

"What is it Nepgear?" Alex asked, "Is it something really important?"

"Well, Histoire told me that it's common for people to have two names from where you come, sometimes even a third" Nepgear said

"Two names?" Alex snapped his fingers, "Oh! You must be talking about our First and Last names!"

After hearing "First name" I immediately groaned, I seriously didn't want to tell them what my first name was, I hated it because whenever someone said it, I would be forced to always remember the horrible childhood that I had.

"Yes that's it!" Nepgear said, "Do you mind telling us what you're last name is?"

Alex looked at me, all I did was fall onto my back and gave Alex a signal to tell them, I could already tell that as soon as the last name rolled around, I was going to have some explaining to do…

"Well…my name…" Alex said, "My Full name is Alexander Donavon Tamazaki"

Yup, I called it. As soon as Alex said "Tamazaki", everyone had turned their heads towards me with very confused looks. I sat up and looked at them

"Uhh T?" Neptune said, "Is there something you wanna tell all of us?"

"The fact that I hate my first name?" I responded, "If that wasn't the response you were looking for, then I don't know what was to be honest"

"Oh come on Tama! You don't have to be so grumpy!" Compa put her hands on my cheeks and forced a smile, "You can tell us!"

"I'm pretty sure there won't be any consequences if you do tell us" IF said

"Yeah Tam-Tam!" I could see Chibi Silver appear on Alex's shoulder, "Do it for the team! No one will criticize you…I think"

"Gee, thanks for the inspiring words Sis" I said in a sarcastic tone before sighing once again, "Alright, my Full name is Trenton Tizius Tamazaki"

"Whoa! So you're a triple T?" Neptune asked

"You can say that…I guess" I responded, "But just because I've told you my actual first name, just keep calling me Tamazaki, I don't wanna be reminded of my childhood"

"Did something happen?" Nepgear asked

"Uhhhh…." Both Silver and Alex looked at each other, "nothing happened at all!"

Before anyone else could question my life, an ear screeching roar reverberated throughout the whole area. The 6 of us covered our ears until the screeching stopped, when we were sure that it stopped, we saw a pillar of fire erupt from deeper into the forest

"Does anyone else see that?!" Neptune pointed up at the pillar, "Someone is putting on a circus show in the forest!"

"Neptune, think about what you just said!" Alex Slowly turned and looked at Neptune

"What kind of monster is able to create a pillar of fire that big?" IF asked, "Seems pretty weird if you ask me"

"Then what are we standing around here for?!" I got up on my legs, "Let's see what type of pyromaniac is doing this!"

* * *

The 6 of us made out way over to the source of the fire, eventually we made it and came across a sandy-like field, and standing in the middle of the field was a…ancient…dragon…oh god no

"I'm having flashbacks!" Both Alex and I said

The ancient dragon didn't look like any old dragon at all, for some reason, it was shadow like and had a dark aura around it, just looking at it for a short amount of time is just asking for a nightmare

Behind the Ancient Dragon, a boy was perched up against a tree, he looked like he was injured but yet he was still conscious of his surroundings. After taking a closer look at the boy, he sort of looked familiar to me…how could he look familiar? I don't know the answer to that

" **GRAAARRRR!** " The Shadow Dragon let out another ear screeching roar

"Hey buddy, could you keep it down?" Neptune accidentally alerted the dragon of our presence, "We've got really important things to do!"

The dragon heard Neptune's voice and turned around I towards us, all I did was bonk Neptune on the head while everyone else gave Neptune and disapproving stare, especially Compa, her stare was basically saying "No Pudding for you after we're done"

"Nice going idiot" I said, "You ruined the chance of getting a surprise attack"

"Well, as long as the Dragon doesn't attack us first then we should be fi-" Nepgear was suddenly interrupted when the dragon lunged at us

* * *

 **[Vs (Shadow) Ancient Dragon]**

 **[Luth's Scouter info: Level is unknown, it's moves are….also unknown except for Something called "Shadow Roar]**

 **[Silver's Advice: I've never seen something like this before! Try attacking it's tail and see where that goes!]**

 **[Play Witch of Ice – Team Nekokan]**

 **[Battle Start!]**

* * *

The Ancient Dragon knocked the 6 of us into each other, we all laid on the ground, a bit dazed by the impact…also, if Compa's chest was any closer to my face then Something tells me that her sweater was be covered in blood

"Damn it, what's with the instant karma?!" I tried to move everyone off of me, "Guys could you please get off of me? It feels like a sumo wrestler is sitting on top of me"

Everyone quickly shuffled off of me, we all quickly got up and looked at the dragon, it's eyes were locked onto both Alex and I, which only meant that the thing was already aggroed on us.

"Tam, Al, you two act as decoys for the dragon" IF summoned her quatars, "Nep, Gear, Compa, and I will handle the rest"

"Become decoys?" Alex looked at me before summoning his staff, "This really sounds familiar all of the sudden"

"Yeah, I agree" I said

I tapped my right arm, when I did, it was engulfed in a light and my normal human arm was replaced by a titanium metal arm. I cracked my knuckles (it doesn't really hurt) and faced the dragon.

"Hey you!" I waved at the dragon, "How to train your dinosaur was better!"

For whatever reason, that set the dragon off. My legs immediately knew what to do as I took of running, the dragon was chasing after me, trying to tear my limbs off. In the corner of my eye, I spotted Nepgear in her HDD State aiming for the dragon.

I quickly turned around and jumped up, when I was in front of the dragon's face, I charged a punch and released it on the dragon, this caused the dragon to fall on its back and land in Nepgear's line of sight

"Take this!" CPU Nepgear shouted

Nepgear fired a laser from her Gunblade, this hit the dragon and sent in flying through a couple of trees, and since this thing is massive, it practically just made the battlefield 2 times more bigger than it usually is.

"Never mess with us!" I say

I probably shouldn't of said that to completely honest, as soon as I did, the dragon flew up in the air and attempted to land on me, I could tell that things were going to end very badly.

I dived out of the way of the dragon, when it landed, it basically made a earthquake happen, which seems to be a common theme for all these enemies that we fight…weird.

"Hey Dragondead!" Alex called out, "How about you show us some of those "mystical" powers that you have?"

…His cockiness is getting out of hand I swear. The dragon turned to face Alex, it let out what looked like black fire, but at the same time, it looked as if it was just black smoke…well, at least that's what I thought it was

The smoke ended up morphing into a pillar of fire that went straight towards Alex, who rolled out of the way just in the nick of time. Alex looked up at the pillar of fire in shock, From his expression, he was imagining what would happen if he didn't move at all.

Suddenly, IF ran past me and straight to the Shadow Dragon, she moves very quick from what I could tell, so trying to hit her would be a very tough task. The dragon tried to crush IF with its hand, but failed terribly. Instead of getting crushed, IF simply ran onto the dragon's arm and stabbed it in the eye, causing it to release another road that reverberated through the area.

"Alright Nep, do it now!" IF shouted

"You got it Iffy!" Neptune responded, " **32-bit mega blade!** "

I looked up in the sky to almost have a heart attack, what I saw was a giant blue holographic sword appear in the air. I looked back at Neptune to see her holding her hand up to the sky, eventually, she pointed at the Shadow dragon in a "Objection" pose. The sword crashed down onto the dragon, causing a mini explosion.

I got up and looked around at everyone, we were all tired out, and by the looks of it, the dragon wasn't even close to dying at all. As I was thinking of something else to do, I suddenly heard Compa's voice from a distance.

"Mr. Bryce where are you going?" Compa called out, "I'm not done stitching you up yet!"

Before I could turn my head to see what was going on, the boy who was perched up against the tree earlier ran past me, he was carrying a sword that's design liked very unique.

The boy then split himself into….two more versions…of himself? Words cannot describe how confused I was when I saw this, I was literally looking at three versions of the same person! Was Neptune actually right about the circus act?

"Here we go!" The boy shouted

The clones started to hack and slash at the ancient dragon, they looked like they were actually doing damage to the thing! After some time, the one of the clones started to glow before jumping in the air and performing the final blow on the beast.

 **[Battle End]**

 **[Tamazaki Leveled up!]**

 **[Tamazaki learned a new SP Skill: Meteor Crash]**

 **[Neptune Leveled up!]**

 **[Nepgear Leveled up!]**

 **[Alex Leveled up!]**

 **[IF Leveled up!]**

 **[Compa Leveled up!]**

 **[Music Stops]**

* * *

"U-uh…what?" Alex was lost for words

"Did he just…split himself into 3?" Nepgear asked

The two extra clones then disappeared, all that remained was one, who was presumed to be the original. The 6 of us walked up to the boy as he stretched.

"That will teach you not to jump me in the middle of the night" The boy said, "Damn Dragons, always coming out of nowhere and-"

"Hey you over there!" Neptune shouted for no particular reason, "Are you a magician or Something?"

"The first thing you ask someone who just killed a dragon is "Are you a magician?" I couldn't help but give Neptune a slow clap, "I seriously want to know what's in that kind of yours Neptune"

"Oh please T, you already know what's in there!" Neptune said, "It's filled with "CONFIDENCE"

"Neptune, please don't reference Gundertale" Nepgear said, "The last time that happen, someone hurt Alex really bad…"

"I kept asking for Mercy!" Alex said, "But they kept on Fighting me!"

"Uhh…can I say Something now?" The boy caught our attention

"Sorry about that, the 4 of them get off topic a lot" IF said, "It's the same thing every conversation…"

"Well, it is Neptune and Nepgear" The boy said, "They're both pretty random from my perspective"

We all went silent, how does he know Neptune and Nepgear, by the expression on the Nep Sisters faces, they looked like they've never met him in their entire life.

"Whoa there buddy!" Neptune started to ready herself, "How in Gameindustri do you know that Nep Jr. and I are extremely random? You stalking us bro?"

"Mr. Bryce, are you stalking Nep - Nep and Ge – Ge?" Compa asked him

"Stalking them? Hell no!" The boy defended himself, "I just know them from my dimension, just like how I know both you and IF!"

"You're dimension?" Alex said, "You mean…your not from this dimension?"

"No, I'm not" The boy shook his head no, "I'm Bryce; Bryce Bridged, nice to…re-meet you all again? Except for you two"

For some reason, the name Bryce sounded very familiar, along with the name Bryce, I could hear the name "Steven" in the back of my head for whatever reason, I could also see a…battlefield, with all of these familiar looking people….wait, why do I see Garland?

"Oh! I'm Alex!" Alex introduced himself, "And this is my older brother, Tamazaki"

"Alex and Tamazaki huh?" Bryce said, "Feel like I've heard those names somewhere before, but I don't really know where"

"Hey! You're forgetting about me!" Silver popped out of nowhere, nearly giving everyone Heart failure, "You can't forget about your older sister!"

"Calm down chibi" I said, "That's our older sister Silver…don't ask why she's a chibi, it's a very long story"

"I-I see" Bryce was a little weirded out but seemed completely okay with it, "Anyway, thanks for helping with that dragon, it sort of got a jump on me while I wasn't looking"

"No problem Bry!" Neptune said, "After all, it did give us a chance to see some awesome magic tricks!"

"Neptune, he's not a magician" I told her, "He's literally the same age as Alex, he's too young to be a magician"

"He may be young, but he's mature!" Neptune said, "Seriously T, how could you compare such a chick magnet to a adorable little hamster like your brother?"

"…I don't know how to feel about that" Both Alex and Bryce said

While we were talking, we all couldn't help but stop when we heard some squishing sound. The 7 of us turned around to see a sight that would scare any girl in Gameindustri

"Dogoo Stampede!" Bryce shouted

"Are those the Dogoo that we were looking for?" Nepgear asked

"Why are there so many?" Compa asked, "Didn't they say that we had to find 12?"

"I think they might've had a early mating season!" Neptune said

"Who cares! Let's get out of here!" I shouted

* * *

 **[Mission Completed!]**

 **[Prize: 20000 Credits, Broken Sword hilt, Jersey Dress]**

 **[Bryce has joined the party!]**

* * *

 **Acallaris: And so, the chapter is finished! Sorry if this was actually shorter than what I usually write!**

 **Tamazaki: So the Guardian Arc is what you decided to start with**

 **Acallaris: Yeah, along with it being the second most requested Arc, I kind of promised Bryce's author that he would get his own arc**

 **Tamazaki: So…I'm guessing there's going to be another filler Arc after this?**

 **Acallaris: You're making it sound like I'm saying this Arc is filler!**

 **Tamazaki: Isn't it?**

 **Acallaris:….Shut up**

 **Anyways, after this Arc ends I'm going to be doing one main story Arc, and then do the "Recreation Arc", since a lot of people want a whole Arc increasing everyone's relationships with each other (I agree that this is a very good idea!)**

 **Anyways, what's the next Arc going to be about? Well it's only chapter 1 of the Guardian Arc, so you'll just have to wait and find out!**

 **Anyways guys, I'll see you all next time!**

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **To On3dgeGaming: Your wish has been granted…**

 **To Geod Pony: Yeah, I was really excited to write the last chapter since Tamazaki was making a return!...even though Alex got killed in the process…**

 **It's okay man, you're not the only one who gets like this, most of the time, I may not even put on a swimsuit for any of them…mostly cause I don't want anyone to walk in and see what I'm doing**

 **To AIYF Productions:**

 **Luth: Huh a pin…guess this will come in handy, probably won't have to use though**

 **Some Randome Dude: FORESHADOWING!**

… **was that Russel?**

 **A tank? Holy crap man!...where can I get one and how is it possible?!**

 **To Gamemaster Nick:….so I'm guessing it has to be in the story and not in the review section….meh, it was going to happen anyways!**

 **Nepgear: Caem? Are their things from your world?**

 **Caem: Uh, well yes they are, you see-**

 **(Five hours later)**

 **Nepgear: *eyes are sparkling* I want to choose all of them!**

 **Taem: Boku no-**

 **(Gets tackled by Alex and Caem)**

 **Alex and Caem: No!**

 **Tamazaki: Our future? Ehh, it probably be the same old thing…except with a few extra people in the Basilicom I guess**

 **Neptune: Nah, that's Nep Jr's type of thing!**

 **Alex: Well, we were hoping to play Mega Bash Goddess when we got here…sadly, every store in Lowee is sold out of copies**

 **Tamazaki: Just like Gameindustri Warriors…**

 **To You never knows:….you don't know when to stop huh?**

 **To PersonManZX: If you're a new person then I hope your enjoying the story! Maybe our OCs will meet one day, you never know!**

 **To Guest (Or Moonbunny): Ahh don't worry about that accident, it happens sometimes!**

 **Alex: Well, it was Something that kind of gave Tam nightmares for awhile…**

 **There definitely will be more coupling skills coming later on in the story, and yes, I remember that move the twins had as well…damn it Japan with their "Incest is Wincest"**

 **After watching the Anime again, I started to picture how Alex would sound in JP, so I just thought of Jun's voice**

 **They're actually making a Four Goddesses Online Game? No way, your messing with me, aren't you?**

 **Nepgear: I didn't think I looked like that! Oh Goodness, I feel really dirty now…**

 **Vert: There is nothing to be ashamed about Nepgear, you're only expressing how you feel when you're clothing gets teared off of your body! I certainly do not have a problem with it**

 **Luth:….I couldn't look away…I just couldn't**

 **Caem: My face has never been redder in my entire life!**

 **Taem: It's like Highschool SXS! Boost!**

 **Alex, what do you think?**

 **Alex:….*nosebleed***

 **Tamazaki: Man down!**

 **Silver: Someone get this boy some tissues!**

 **Nepgear: Oh dear…**

 **Luth: Heck yeah it is!**

 **Taem: TAKE ME BIG BOOBIED SIS**

 **(Taem misses Vert and goes headfirst into the wall)**

 **Silver: Mhm! I'm monitoring "Everything" my baby brother does~**

 **Alex: Everything? *gulp***

 **Histoire: I…I could not have a single clue about what you are referring too *quickly leaves the room***

… **.That totally didn't foreshadow anything**

 **Noire: *muffled sounds* Get this thing off of me!**

 **Neptune: Pudding! *tackles Noire***

 **Noire: *muffled sounds* Tamazaki get her off of me!**

 **Tamazaki: Nah, she's having fun, I'll just let her enjoy herself…**

 **To Kage Sunaipa: That will be two Arcs from now!**


	29. Guardian Arc : Chapter 2

**Acallaris: Heya everyone, Acallaris here bringing you the 2** **nd** **chapter of the Guardian Arc!**

 **Neptune: Uhh you doing alright Acky? You seem very drunk**

 **Acallaris: That's because I'm very sleep deprived!**

 **Neptune: Ohhh…carry on then!**

 **Acallaris: Last time in the Guardian Arc, the group went to 10-80p Forest to find Metal Dogoos that escaped from their habitat**

 **Whisk looking, our heroes eventually came across a shadow like Ancient Dragon that was defeated by someone by the name of Bryce**

 **Now, that Bryce has been recruited, what can possibly happen next? Well let's find out!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Guardian Arc Chapter 2: An Unexpected Call**

 **3** **rd** **Perspective**

 **(Planetptune's Basilicom, 1 hour after chapter 1)**

The group turned their quest in, when they got their reward, everyone was a bit weirded out by the two items they had received, one of those items being the same dress Neptune wears during the summer, while the other item was a broken hilt to a sword

"How did those guys even get this thing?!" Neptune examined the dress while they rode hot the elevator, "All the details are spot on to the one I actually have!"

"Nep – Nep, isn't their similar things like that in the clothing store" Compa pointed; "I remember when we went shopping with Alky, there were so many colors of your dress!"

"It may look like all the others but this is mine!" Neptune raised the dress to her nose, "It's even got the same smell!"

"Alright Neptune, I think that's enough "Bedroom" talk for the day" Tamazaki prevented this from escalating any further

While riding up the elevator, Alex noticed that Nepgear was still holding onto the broken sword hilt; it looked like she was mumbling something under her breath, Alex could only make out "Geha" before he tapped Nepgear on the shoulder

"Something wrong Nepgear?" Alex asked her, "You looked like you were lost in your mind again"

"Oh, I'm fine…" Nepgear said before looking back down at the sword hilt, "It's just…this hilt…it feels so familiar in my hands…..like I've used it for something"

"How could you have used it at all?" Alex asked, "We only got the thing 20 minutes ago"

"Excuse my constant rambling Alex" Nepgear gave him a warm smile, "You don't have to worry about me, I'm just thinking about some things!"

"Wha-huh?" Alex scratched the back of his head

What Nepgear just said would've made more sense if it was her first response, but the fact that she randomly said it made Alex a bit worried, he knew that whenever Nepgear is lost I her thoughts, then it's usually something important

"Well…if you say so" Alex said

* * *

The elevator reached the top floor of the Basilicom, everyone stepped out of the elevator, to be greeted by Hinato, who was carrying a large stack of papers in his hands

"We're back Nat!" Neptune sang

"Oh welcome back" Hinato greeted them, "I see that we have a visitor to the Basilicom"

"Names Bryce" Bryce shook Hinato's hand, "Bryce Bridged"

"Hello Bryce" Hinato said, "I am Hinato, I am a researcher who studies the different types of dimensions of our universe, it seems to me that you from a different dimension yourself"

"Wait, I didn't even tell you that I'm from a different dimension" Bryce said, "How did you know that?"

"Well it's quite simple" Hinato said, "Different dimensions have a different type of power sources from each other, although both of our dimensions may have Sharacite Crystals, I sense different type of energy running through you"

"That was a…mouthful" Tamazaki said, "You really take research seriously, don't you Hinato?"

"Only because I wish to help my sister Histoire out the best way I can" Hinato left Bryce with a confused expression

"Sister? Histoire?" Bryce said, "I don't think Histoire mentioned anything about having a brother before"

"You are from a different dimension Bryce" Nepgear said, "Some things and people here are different, just like Tamazaki and Alex"

"Those two were apples picked from greatest fruit bearing tree of all time" Neptune said, "They're one of a kind ya know"

"….I don't know if I should be flattered or weirded out" Tamazaki said

"She did just call us apples" Alex thought out loud, "does that mean that she said that we're edible?"

"Only some parts of you two are edible" IF said

"….I'd like to know what parts those are" Tamazaki said

"Don't worry Tam, you already know "some" of them" IF patted Tamazaki on the back, "It's only a matter of time before Nep becomes hungry"

"What?" Tamazaki said in a high pitched voice as he looked at Neptune, who had a seductive look ok her face, "Hungry for what?"

"Geez Neptune was never this thirsty back in my dimension" Bryce said, "Things really are different around here"

"I wouldn't mind them so much" Hinato sighed, "They are like this all the-zazazazazazazazazzazaz"

Everyone watched as Hinato shook up and down, dropping all of the papers he was holding on the floor, this went on for about 2 minutes until eventually he stopped. Hinato's eyes flowed blue as he projected two holographic Histoires, one of them being smaller than the other

"Yes Histoire?" Hinato asked, "Have you called for something important?"

"Yes I have" Histoire said, "The other me wishes to speak to you about something important"

"Whoa! A mini Histy!" Neptune exclaimed, "That's a whole new brand of Histy right there!"

"Ah, hello there Hinato" Mini – Histoire spoke, "I do not know if I should be calling you my brother or not…"

"Whichever one you are comfortable with" Hinato said, "How may I help you today?"

"Well recently, someone from our dimension has mysteriously disappeared" Mini – Histoire said, "I was only able to find out that they landed in your dimension"

"There has been multiple rift holes opening up in this dimension" Hinato said, "The possibility of whoever you are missing landing here is most likely"

"I see" Mini – Histoire nodded her head, "I have a favor to ask of you, would you be able to help track them down please? This may be asking a lot"

"Certainly" Hinato looked back at the Nep Sisters and the Zaki Brothers, "Our CPU and APL will gladly help in this situation as well"

"He just put us on the spot…" Nepgear said

"I feel like we should be used to this by now…" Alex said

"Thank you for your help" Mini – Histoire said, "Now, for details on who they are, they're name is-"

"Crap!" Someone shouted

Everyone turned around to see a portal randomly open, in felt of the portal, someone got up from the ground and looked around, very dazed from the landing.

"Damn, that hurt…a lot" The boy said, "That's the last time I'm ever letting that dude tell me to go through random things"

The boy looked up at Everyone and noticed their confused expressions, both of the Histoires were looking at each other even though they weren't in the same area.

"Huh, well looks like I made it" The boys cleared his throat, "Names Sacred, how ya doing?"

"…" Everyone stayed silent

"Last time I checked, only no one here is a mute" Sacred said, "Unless there was some sort of freak accident that caused everyone to become silent"

 **Acallaris:….**

"Even the author is silent" Sacred sighed, "Oh well, I'll do better next time, later!"

Sacred then jumped through the portal, which closed immediately after, everyone stared at where the portal was in silence. The Nep Sisters and the Zaki Brothers looked at each other, while Compa, and IF did the same thing, along with Bryce and Hinato

"Can we…uhh, start over?" Neptune asked

 **Acallaris: Uhh…I guess so *clears throat* CUT!**

* * *

 **(Take two)**

"As I was saying before" Mini – Histoire said, "They're name is- Hm? Bryce?"

"Oh, so that is the Histoire I know" Bryce answered, "Hey Histoire, it's been awhile for some of us"

"Bryce, you've been missing for over 3 weeks!" Mini – Historie sighed with relief, "Thank the Goddesses that you aren't in any type of pain, if Plutia were to find out than-"

"Histyyyy?" Someone said from the other side, "Who are you talllking toooo?"

"Oh Plutia!" Mini – Histoire said

"Plutia?" Nepgear said, "That name sounds very familiar"

"Doesn't it Nep Jr?" Neptune asked, "I mean sure we're supposed to know everyone, but doesn't that name sound a bit "weird"

"What are you two even talking about?" IF asked

Next to Mini – Histoire, someone appeared right next to her, only Bryce recognized her (why wouldn't he), leaving everyone a bit confused

"Ohhh Bryce!" Plutia said happily, "Isss that realllly you?"

"Yeah Plutia, it's me" Bryce said

"Uhh Hinato?" Alex asked, "Is there something wrong with the connection, that girl is talking very slowly"

"This is how she normally is" Mini – Histoire said, "It would help if you didn't acknowledge it to her"

"Bryce? Why are you ovvvver theeere?" Plutia asked, "Is it be used yooure scaared of mee?"

"No Plutia, it's not because I'm scared of you" Bryce said, "I just ended up here randomly, I don't know why I'm here"

"Now that we've have found you Bryce, I believe that you may want to come back to this dimension?" Mini – Histoire said

"Sort of yeah, but I've got some things to finish up in this dimension" Bryce said, "I gotta go get payback on a f***** who jumped me in the forest"

"Jumped you in the forest?" Tamazaki asked, "I thought that Shadow Dragon was the thing that jumped you"

"No, that was just one of it's "minions" I guess you can say" Bryce said, "Some douchebag with a crystal summoned it on me while I was walking back to my hotel room last night"

"So that's why you were at 10-80p Forest" IF said

"Bryce, are you sure about this?" Mini – Histoire asked, "From what I can tell, your powers are very limited in that dimension, so fighting may be a bit difficult for you"

"I'll be fine Histoire" Bryce summoned his sword, "As long as I've got this, I've got nothing to worry about at all"

"Bryce, pleeaase don't die againnn" Plutia said, "If you dooo, than I'll be reeallllyyy mad at thhee people who killled you"

"W-why did I shake when she said that?" Alex asked

In the background of the Ultradimension, there was loud crash crash, everyone turned their heads to see what was going on. They saw Neptune and a man running away from a very angry Blanc

"Come on Blanc, it was just a prank bro!" The man shouted back to Blanc, which only made her angrier

"Recommending Breast implants is not a damn prank!" The other Blanc shouted

"Blanc, it was all Noble's idea!" The other Neptune tried to defend herself, "He bribed me with pudding! I was forced to do this against my own will!"

"…." Everyone stayed silent

"Damn it Noble" Bryce muttered under his breath, "You'll never change…"

"Ohh, Noble and Blanny are fighting again" Plutia said, "I guesss I'll make them stoppp"

"Oh dear! Plutia please no!" Mini – Histoire begged

By this time, it was already too late, Plutia was engulfed in a bright light, before everyone stood someone…someone who was bound to give everyone nightmares and make them think differently about their lives

"Now, who should I teach first?" The Sadist asked Before looking at both Neptune and Noble, "which one of you started it?"

Neptune quickly pointed to Noble, before he had anytime to…Noble react…..no? Okay I'll stop. Ahem, Noble looked up at the Goddess and gulped….this is the part where everything is going to have to be censored, so….

"Plutia! Please stop this!" Mini – Histoire begged before turning back, "I'm deeply sorry, I must go clear up some things before this can escalate beyond this point"

"V-very well then" Histoire said, "Goodbye for now-"

"Oh Neppy~" Hearing this sent a chill down both Neptune's spines, "It's time for your punishment~"

"Eep!" The other Neptune shouted

That was the last thing to be heard before the hologram disappeared, everyone stared at where the hologram used to be. Tamazaki looked over at Neptune to see her squeezing his arm, shaking as if she just saw a ghost

"I-I feel so sorry f-for that other you" Tamazaki patted Neptune on the head

* * *

 **Acallaris: And done with the chapter! Sorry that this is short, like I said, I'm very sleep deprived!**

 **Nepgear: Umm, I think you should maybe go to sleep**

 **Alex: Yeah, you're going cross-eyed and everything**

 **Acallaris: I don't know what you're talking about! I'm perfectly fine!**

 **Nepgear: Y-you're left eye! It's involuntarily lazy all of the sudden!**

 **Alex: Seriously Acallaris, I think you should go get that checked out!**

 **Acallaris:….**

 **Alex:…um…**

 **(Acallaris falls to the floor, unconscious)**

 **Nepgear:…*looks at Alex***

 **Alex:…*looks at Nepgear***

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **To Moonbunny: Well as you can see, Bryce's Plutia is sort of…"busy" after their encounter with one another…*shivers***

 **I've been thinking about a few coupling skills, hopefully they're might be some by next chapter or so**

 **Well, I already have a plan on what I'm going to do with the APLs, and also, it really does look like the APLs need backstories (Especially Blue Player, since him and Luth know each other)**

 **Maybe, maybe not, honestly it depends on what where I'm going to place it, and I feel like I need more info on her super form to actually use it….then again, it probably won't be that difficult…**

 **Now,it's question time!**

 **Alex: *still has a nosebleed***

 **Silver: it's like a fountain! It won't stop at all!**

 **Luth:….ehh, could be better**

 **(Black Sister kicks Luth in the crotch, he falls down in pain)**

 **Black Sister: Pervert**

 **Caem: Wait, those types of events are real?!**

 **Taem: Uhhh….you'll get there eventually?**

 **Ram before you kill him, what is the most successful and funniest prank you had on each other?**

 **Ram: Replacing Taem's toothpaste with the weird stuff inside of the infirmary**

 **Taem: Replacing Ram's books with doujin…although, she kept on reading it for whatever reason**

 **Rom: Uh-huh, even when it's scary, I know nice people like Mister Caem will save me**

 **Caem: Rom, my heart isn't ready for any of this at all**

 **Histoire it was only a misunderstanding, you can come out now**

 **Histoire: No thank you, I am fine where I am!**

 **Noire: W-what guy? And what do you mean by lover?!**

 **To AIYF Productions: Possibly! It may have a chance of happening**

 **To On3dgeGaming: Plutia wouldn't say anything….she just do the same thing she did to the other Neptune…but with no remorse**

 **To tehg2000:**

 **Tamazaki: Geez, thanks for the encouragement, I feel so much better now...**

 **To PersonManZX: Uhh….so um….why did it happen again?**

 **To Gamemaster Nick:**

 **Tamazaki: Aww dude! Not what I meant at all! I meant that people from other dimensions might come out of nowhere!...was great, I've got an image stuck in my head**

 **Neptune: Want me to help ya get it out T?**

 **Tamazaki: Please d-WAIT A SECOND!**

 **Noire: You little-**

 **We aren't supposed to curse out the reviewers Noire!**

 **Alex: Because of copyright reasons *looks around* Toby Wolf would slay me!**

 **Nepgear: I don't know what it is, but it sounds promising**

 **Caem: Umm….I don't really know what I would have…**

 **Alex: ….Hex decimals! I can't decide at all**

 **Vert: They are just natural,they have been like this for as long as I can remember *jiggle physics activate***

 **Taem: *nosebleed***

 **Tamazaki: Well, that didn't stop all of the other guys in the universe huh? Just because she's older than me, does not technically mean-**

 **Hold on, aren't you technically Uhrevia's son?**

 **Tamazaki:….uhh I guess so?**

 **So…wouldn't that mean you were a God when you were born?**

 **Tamazaki: I don't know!**

 **Neptune: Aww I wanted to name them pudding!**

 **And by the way, you can't say eggplant**

 **Neptune: Why would I ever?!**

 **Your humor tends to get out of hand sometimes**

 **Neptune: Hmm….how about c-**

 **You can't say cookie either…and is it weird how I'm expecting you to say-**

 **Neptune: Nepzaki, nah sounds unoriginal**

… **.right in the feels**

 **Neptune: Ooh, how about Nepgeno!**

 **Do I even want to know the reasoning behind that name?**

 **Neptune: Unless you're Sadie!**

 **I already knew about that…part, it sort of popped up and that was before the English version of the game was released**

 **IF: It feels like the Game Developers are starting to actually listen to our suggestions**

 **What the?**

 **Uni: I think you might need that fixed, but uh, yeah, it's kind of annoying, although not a lot of people realize it**

 **To Geod Pony: Literally, I was almost caught red handed while playing Re;birth 2, it was the literally the first CGI that got me**


	30. Guardian Arc : Chapter 3

**Acallaris: Heya everyone, Acallaris here bringing you guys the third chapter of the Guardian Ar-Neptune, what have I told you about eating in here?**

 **Neptune: Aww come on Acky, you gotta show some mercy!**

 **Acallaris: Neptune, your eating pudding in here, it's getting all over the place!**

 **Neptune: I'll clean it up!**

 **Acallaris: *sighs* whatever, I'm too sick to deal with something like this right now**

 **Last time on the Guardian Arc, the group Bryce back to the Basilicom for Bryce to meet Hinato for the first time, while doing so, they received a call from Bryce's Histoire, informing the group that he had went mysteriously missing**

 **The group had also received news that someone had attacked Bryce, and apparently were the reason why Bryce had been attacked by an Ancient Dragon**

 **Now, it's time for the group to search for Bryce's attacker, and to see what happens next!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Guardian Arc Chapter 3: He's a Psychopath!**

 **Alex's Perspective**

 **(City of Planetptune, 3:30 PM, 1 day after Chapter 2)**

It's been a day since we found Bryce, we decided that we would go out into the city and see if anyone had any sort of clues on the person who was responsible for the Ancient Dragon

"Sorry, don't have a single clue on what you're talking about" One of Planetptune's Citizens said, "maybe someone down at the guild will know something?"

"The Guild is the only place we haven't checked" Nepgear said, "it may be a good idea to go and ask around there"

Before we started asking around, Tam and Neptune decided to take Bryce and go ask around in a different part of Planetptune, leaving Nepgear and I to ourselves. IF and Compa couldn't come along since they have work to do, but it's most likely that we'll see IF at the guild.

While we were walking down the sidewalk, Nepgear and I noticed something in the sky. We noticed that it was Caem and Rom, who had been apparently been coming to visit us. We waved our arms until the two of them saw us, eventually they did and they landed next to us

"Hi Miss Nepgear and Mister Alex…" Rom greeted us, "Mister Caem and I were coming to play…"

"Is that so?" Neptune said, "Well, we'd love to play with the both of you, but we're taking care of something that's very important"

"Wait, where's Taem and Ram?" I asked, "I sort of expected them to be here as well"

"Well…uhh" Caem scratched the back of his head, "Taem and Ram…sort of took one of their pranks a bit too….violently"

"Miss Mina was hurt really badly…" Rom started to teary eyed

"Hurt badly?" Nepgear repeated, "What did those two do her?"

"Ram and Taem were making a "Automatic Defense Contraption" in our room" Caem started, "But…well, they both sort of had a different idea on what the thing was going to look like, so while they were arguing, Miss Mina walked in and….well you know the rest"

"Blanc said that Mister Taem and Ram would be grounded for a long time" Rom said, "That's why we want to play"

"Geez, those two can start a war if they really wanted to" I sighed as I said that, "Well hopefully Mina gets better and can watch over the 4 of you again"

Our conversation was put on hold when Nepgear's N-Gear began to ring, she motioned us to give her a second as she answered. Although it was faint, I could tell that she was talking to IF.

"Okay, we'll be there soon" Nepgear said before hanging up

"What did IF find?" I asked

"She said that she found someone at the guild who knows something about Bryce's attacker" Nepgear said, "I've already contacted Neptune and Tamazaki"

"Did you just say…Bryce?" Caem asked

"Huh?" I looked at Caem, "Yeah actually, do you know him or something?"

"Mister Bryce helped us when that mean lady was hurting you and Miss Nepgear" Rom responded

Nepgear and I didn't say anything, all we did was look at each other before the memories of being crushed by a metal ball rushed in, the two of us shivered at the thought

"Well if you want, you both can come with us!" Nepgear smiled, "We would really appreciate it if you did"

"I wanna come, I wanna be around Miss Nepgear" Rom smiled(again, I just barfed out rainbows)

"If Rom's going then I'm going to!" Caem said, "besides that, I haven't seen your brother since you woke up, and I really want to talk to him about a few things"

"Alright then! Let's head off to the guild!" I say

 **[Rom joined the party!]**

 **[Caem joined the party!]**

 **[Alex and Caem learned a new skill: Aerial Raid]**

 **[Alex,Nepgear,Rom, and Caem learned a new skill: Horizon Beacon]**

* * *

 **(Planetptune's Guild, 3:46 PM)**

The 4 of us walked into the guild, only to be pushed out by a swarm of adventurers that were heading somewhere. We all watched as they sang and danced away from the guild, heading towards The Atari Marsh

"You won't be singing or dancing when you get chased by a Fenrir" I mumbled under my breath

We walked into the Guild, there was very few people there so it wasn't really crowded that much. We all looked to our right to see IF sitting with a man, who had his hands on his head and was shaking. She saw the 4 of us and motioned us to come over.

"This is the guy I was talking about" IF said, "He says that he knows something about the person who attacked Bryce"

"He looks…out of it" Caem said

"He….he killed them…" The man stuttered, "My…My wife and son….he….he just….killed them"

From his speech pattern, he's looks like he's on the verge of losing his sanity, something was telling us that we had to be careful about what we said, otherwise we'd be in trouble

"Umm….Sir, could you please tell us more?" Nepgear asked, "We'd like to help you"

"How can you help?" The man asked Nepgear, "They're already gone, there is no way that my Katey and Brett are coming back"

"We want to avenge them" I said, "So please, tell us everything you know, we want to make sure that whoever did this is taught a lesson"

"It was in 10-80p Forest…." The man started, "My wife and kid…we went for a picnic…we were all so happy….until…until that freak showed up….one by one he summoned these….things…..they didn't look Human nor did they look like a monster….

I could hear the door swing open, I already knew that Tam, Neptune, and Bryce had walked in. What I didn't know was that something very weird and confusing was about to happen

"We tried to run….we left all our stuff by a cave entrance" The man continued, "But….that thing grabbed them…both my wife and my son….never have I ever seen so much fear and horror in their eyes….I couldn't do anything….I jus-"

The man looked up and looked behind us, he then clenched his fist and gritted his teeth as he got up from the chair he was siting on, he walked right past us and began to walk towards Tam, Neptune, and Bryce

"You…" The man pointed at Tam, "You did it!"

"Wait a minute, what did I-"

Before Tam could his finish his sentence, the man pushed him against the wall and began to choke him. We all ran over to both of them and began to pry the man of Tamazaki, while the receptionist called for security

"You did it! You killed them!" The man shouted, "You killed the only things I had that was worth living for!"

"Ack!" Tamazaki was try to pry himself free

"I'll tear your f****** limbs off you insufferable c*** sucker!" The man shouted

We were finally able to get the crazed lunatic off my brother, as soon as we did, security showed up and pinned him down on the ground. All we could hear was muffled sounds before the man went silent.

"You alright T?" Neptune asked

"Yeah I'm-" Tamazaki stopped mid-sentence when he started to cough, "I'm fine, but….what just happened"

"A psychopath, that's what happened" IF said, "I didn't think his head would blow off just by looking at you Tam"

"Why would he think that Tamazaki did it?" Nepgear asked, "Tamazaki wouldn't be able to summon monster like that, it's not possible"

"Didn't you guys tell me that on Tamazaki's second day here, you were attacked by a Ancient Dragon that looked exactly like this one?" I asked which they responded with a yes, "what if the person who summoned the dragon that first time, is responsible for summoning the dragon this time?"

"With that logic, I'm going to have to agree with you Al" IF said, "Whoever caused that to happen six years ago, is back apparently, and now, their more active than they were"

"Whoever it is, I'm going to bash their f-" Bryce was about to swear until he looked at Rom, "bash their FLUFFING head in"

"Nice one Bry" Neptune clapped

"From he information that we gathered from Sampson" IF started, "Apparently, he first spotted the summoner by a cave in 10-80p Forest"

"Iffy, there are like a bajillion caves in that darn Forest!" Neptune said, "You gotta be more specific, or we'll just end up walking in on some girl taking a shower"

….I'm kind of scared to see the things that run through Neptune's mind, and I'm pretty sure that I'm the only one (besides Caem and Rom) who doesn't know what's running through that head of hers

"All he said is that he left a Picnic Basket by the cave entrance" IF said, "That's all we got before he rushed in and startled to strangle Tam"

"Don't worry everyone!" Silver popped up on my shoulder, "With my searching skills, we'll be able to find that cave entrance AND be back in time for the season finale of Blade Art Online!"

"I'm sorry what?" Bryce said

"Silver and Neptune watch this anime called Blade Art online" Tamazaki said, "Both of them were pretty salty about leaving the Basilicom this morning, knowing that they were going to miss the season finale"

"Blade Art Online?" Bryce repeated, "That sounds a lot like Sw-"

 **Acallaris: Bryce, I'm not dealing with copyright! Just stick with the censorship!**

"Besides all of that, Silver what are you talking about?" I asked, "Can you actually find the cave entrance?"

"I sure can!" Silver puffed out her chest, "All you have to do is bring me to the forest, I'll do the rest from there!"

"Guess that means that we're off" Bryce said

 **[Tamazaki rejoined the party!]**

 **[Neptune rejoined the party!]**

 **[Bryce rejoined the party!]**

* * *

 **(10-80p Forest, 4:30 PM)**

"Alright Sis" I patted her on her miniature head, "Do your magic thing"

"Okie Dokey Le-Le!" Silver said, "This may take at least 10 minutes, so get comfy!"

Silver started to levitate into the air, when she was high enough, she began to spin around at a slow pace….yeah this was going to take awhile, this is slower than the Internet at Chian's Workshop

"Bryce? What's that bracelet around you wrist?" Nepgear asked, "It looks different than the ones I've seen in stores"

"Oh this?" Bryce raised his hand, "It's something that controls the amount power that I use, if something were to ever happen to it, I'd die a very slow death"

"I don't want to imagine how you die" Tamazaki said, "But with the image of you dissolving into nothing, I guess it's already too late"

After a while, I decided to check to see if any new data was added to the Nepedia. As I scrolled through the pages to see if anything was there, I accidentally tapped on "Garland" and it took me to his profile, right when I was about to back out, Tam stopped me

"Hold up, where did you get that entry from?" Tam asked me

"Huh? The entry about Garland?" I asked, "It was back in Lastation when we were still saving everyone, he kind of saved us"

"Do ya know him T?" Neptune asked, "Cause it looks like you two sort of have a thing going on~"

"Neptune, don't make it sound weird" Tam bonked her on the head, "Back when we were coming to save you, we had to get Uhrevia's dimension somehow, so basically, if it wasn't for Garland and the CPU of his dimension, we wouldn't really be here today"

"Oh! I think I might've remembered that happening as well!" Nepgear said, "Hopefully we're able to meet him again!"

"I remember that…" Rom said, "Me and Ram got to play with ourselves…"

"I seriously hope that isn't taken out of context" Caem sighed

"I think its already too late Caem" I said, "I can see the Internet blowing up:..it's just….gross"

"Donzo!" Silver shouted before landing on my shoulder, "Alrighty then! We start by taking a left!"

"She doesn't even give us time to prepare" Tam laughed, "Even as a Chibi she doesn't change at all"

* * *

We followed Silver's directions, eventually we reached a cave that had the exact same description that IF had told us…and by description, I mean a Picnic Basket that had very large amounts of Doc Tear Piper, Crumb Cake Cookies, and Chocolate Pudding

"Neptune, we have to go!" Nepgear pulled Neptune away from basket

"Tam, who knows who long they've been there!" I said as I pulled him back

"My dear sweet Pudding! Momma will come back for you!" Neptune cried

"Papa will make sure that you see the light of day!" Tam cried

"Why would you eat your own children then?!" Nepgear and I shouted at our siblings

* * *

 **(Starlight Cavern, 5:12 PM)**

 **(Mission Objective: Find the source of the Ancient Dragons)**

 **(Party Members: Alex, Tamazaki, Neptune, Nepgear, Rom, Caem, and Bryce)**

"Jesus Christ, why does this whole place look like a Mineshaft?" Bryce asked, "It looks very abandoned"

"That's just how the world layout works Bry!" Neptune said, "One minute you're sleeping in a flowershop, then suddenly BOOM, you're in a underwater temple fighting a water dragon!"

"Why does that sound so familiar?" I asked

 **Acallaris: *cough cough* Rune Factory *cough cough***

The cavern was filled of the brim with monsters, although most of them were no match for us, there were some that hindered our progression forward

"Will you stop using harden!" Tamazaki shouted, " Just hurry up and let us kill you!"

 **The Stereotypical Bug type enemy regained all of its HP**

"Motherfluffer!" Bryce shouted

After many hours of dungeon crawling, we made it into a area that looked different from the rest, how different you might ask? Well, I've never seen multiple cages filled with Shadow Versions of Gameindustri's Mobs before

"This place is scary…" Rom ran behind Nepgear and used her as cover

"I've never seen anything like this" Caem said, "These mobs…they all look like they're being possessed by something"

"It's like they've lost there identities" A voice said, "Of course, that's basically what has happened"

We all turned around only for a Shadow to dash right past us, when we saw nothing was there and turned back around, we all jumped at the sight of seeing a random man standing there. He was wearing normal clothes, but his hood covered his face, so I can't really give you a description

"Well then, It looks like their reincarnations did show up after all" The man said, "That makes everything a whole lot easier…"

"Hey you!" Bryce shouted, "Did you really think I was going to let you go after that little "prank" you pulled on me?"

"Of course not, humans have triggers in their brain, telling them when something is needed to completed" The man said, "They will not stop until their goal Is achieved; yes?"

"Hey buddy! We didn't come here for a science lesson ya know!" Neptune said, "Can we just press the start button to skip all of your dialogue?"

"Oh Neptunia" The man shook his head, "How you never change, your still breaking the 4th wall even as a reincarnation"

"Neptunia?" We all said

"What is he even talking about?" Nepgear asked, "No one calls Neptune "Neptunia"

"That's the name of the game!" Neptune pointed out, "Although that technically is my name, not a single person in the whole Fanfiction Universe calls me that!"

 **(Fourth Wall Status: Incredibly Broken)**

"Just who are you?" Tam asked, "And what's with this talk about reincarnation?"

"I am only able to disclose my name, although, you will not live long enough to tell it" The man summoned a red sword and rolled up his sleeve to reveal a watch, "I am Sayamo, and it is time for you to perish"

* * *

 **A/N: Heya everyone, just wanted to say few things, the first thing being a apology for this Chapter coming out so late, ever since the last chapter came out, I've been very sick and it's been pretty hard for me to work on this chapter alone**

 **The second thing being that I'm going to be taking a 2 day break from the story (No Uploads on Tuesday and Thursday, but there will be something on Friday) so I can take time to recover**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter and I'll see you all Next time**

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **To Guestmaster Nick(wait a minute…):And that is what a Vocaloid is Neptune**

 **Neptune: Ooo, so is Yukari off the list? If not then I've found my favorite!**

 **Tamazaki: Rin, short and simple**

 **Is it weird how the Vocaloids they chose have the same hair color as them?**

 **IF: *shrugs* eh, you can go under that assumption if you want**

 **Noire: Nick, I swear I'm going to-**

 **Noire! What did I say about harassing the Reviewers?**

 **Luth: *challenge accepted***

 **(A few hours later)**

 **So how did that turn out?**

 **Luth: I HATE EVERYTHING! *runs away***

 **Vert: All I did was mention how his parents were able to have a child like him**

 **Silver: I sure do have a bedroom in the brain! I want to experience the same things Le-Le experiences! Even if they are dirty~**

 **Alex: *gulp* I need an Adult**

 **Silver: I am one**

 **Neptune: I've got many different thoughts in my head…many different thoughts**

 **Tamazaki: I swear, as soon as those hearts appear in her eyes, RIP for me**

 **To Moonbunny: I'm thinking about doing something with the Conquest Ending, after all, this story is (technically) Mk2/Re;birth 2**

 **From what happened with IF getting traumatized, I feel like the message has been received a VERY long time ago**

 **I haven't really listened to VII's OST (Aside from Voltage and Drive Away I think they were called), I do plan on getting the whole soundtrack one day and just listen to them in one sitting**

 **Okay, so for a Victory/Re;birth 3 story, the chance of me doing that is very high, but for VII I can't really say for sure, from what I've heard, VII is a long game and I would need to play the game in order to get a grasp on what I'm writing about, but sadly, I don't have access to a PS4 so I'm going to have to say yes for the V/Re;birth 3 and put a Answer Pending for VII**

 **Silver: Nepgear, preform mouth to mouth! It's the only way to save Le-Le!**

 **Nepgear: W-what? B-but I c-can't do t-that here!**

 **Silver: Yes you can! Just make sure to clean up after!**

 **Nepgear: *face turns extremely red* H-huh?**

 **Alex: *Blood Fountain's pressure increases***

 **Silver: It turned into a volcano!**

 **Luth: Yeup, and I was immediately taken off Surveillance duty after falling on Uni after she got out from the shower**

 **Ram: I don't really know, there were words that Blanc uses a lot though!**

 **Taem:….Uhhh don't tell Blanc please!**

 **Caem: Wait a minute what!**

 **(World 1-1 START)**

 **Alex: Wait Caem! Rom is right here and you-**

 **Caem: *Game over***

 **Alex:…suck at platformers**

 **Hinato: I clip not have the slightest clue on why she reacted that way, although, it may have something to do with the love that is being spread into the air at the Basilicom*knocks on door* Histoire, you may come out now, it has been at least two review sessions since you've trapped yourself inside**

 **Histoire: Are you absolutely positive?**

 **Hinato: Yes, now come on out**

 **Tamazaki:Uhh, is there supposed to be a difference between Adult and Normal Neptune?**

 **Adult Neptune has a chest and can age, but can't transform**

 **Tamazaki: I'll just stay with the Neptune I know…*mutters* and love**

 **Vert: That is a very interesting thing to here, now excuse me, but I must go and discuss a few things with Histoire**

 **To be completely Honest, I've haven't heard any of VII's Drama CDs, I'll have to do so on my spare time**

 **Noire: How would I know? I've never tasted something like that before!**

 **Tamazaki: Sorry but we're going to skip this last question, if we don't, we'll be here all night, all I'm going to say is that Nep loves the pudding Compa makes; so try asking her**

 **To On3dgeGaming: Well then…..eh I've got nothing, but this is a different Dimension, so the Reforged Gehaburn Bryce has and the Broken Gehaburn Nepgear has, are two different objects entirely**

 **To AIYF Productions: *carefully takes pin away from Luth while he's asleep* Is this what you wanted?**

 **To PersonManZX: Wait…but…huh?**

 **To Geod Pony: Can we talk about that Dogoo Violation Scene in the anime? I swear, never watch any type of anime in Japanese on a TV…it just doesn't work out at all**


	31. Guardian Arc : Chapter 4

**Heya everyone, Acallaris here bringing you guys the final Chapter of the Guardian Arc! After a whole week of being sick (I still am but it's just a few coughs), I'm back!**

 **Now last time, the group went around Planetptune to find clues about the person who summoned the ancient dragon, besides Rom and Caem joining the part, they got some info from a man who lost his family (And who also strangled Tamazaki)**

 **The group then traveled back to 10-80p Forest in search of a cave they were told to find**

 **While inside the cave, our heroes encountered multiple cages of Shadow Like Mobs, very soon after, they met Sayamo, the one who had been causing all of the current ruckus**

 **Now, it's time for 7 vs 1 fight! Or will it be? Only one way to find out!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Guardian Arc Chapter 4: An enemy from the future!**

 **(Cavern of Shadows, 5:00 PM)**

 **3** **rd** **Perspective**

 **[VS Sayamo]**

 **[Luth's Scouter Info: Level Unknown, Moves are Unknown]**

 **[Silver's Advice: He looks extremely powerful! I can't seem to pinpoint his weakness, but try to overwhelm him in numbers]**

 **[Play Panic At The Disco – Emperor's New Clothes – Natewantstobattle Version]**

" **Start!** " Tamazaki, Alex, and Caem shouted

Before the APL and the Aspirants, three hearts appeared, the ones that Tamazaki and Alex had were Crimson colored and were crystallized, while Caem's was also crystallized but was a Golden color.

The hearts entered their bodies, it wasn't long before the column of light they had been in had disappeared and they were in their APL Forms.

" **Transform!** " Neptune, Nepgear, and Rom all chanted

Before the CPU and the Candidates, also appeared three power buttons, all of the them looked very similar to each other, but contained different amounts of power within them

The power buttons entered into the Goddesses, as soon as they did, they changed into their HDD Forms and the light that engulfed them disappeared

"You guys seriously thought you were going to leave me behind with the transformation huh?" Bryce said while inserting a cartridge into his Bracelet, " **Access!** "

Bryce struck the ground, he was then enveloped into a strange source of energy that was familiar to him but unfamiliar to his allies and opponent. Bryce's Sword then turned into a Scythe and the mark on his left hand began to glow.

"Starting the battle with transformation, I see…" Sayamo tapped his chin, "They're battle tactics may be the same as well, in that case, this should be fairly easy"

"How about you stop talking to yourself and fight!" Yellow Brother shouted while charging towards Sayamo

Sayamo was still pondering and didn't bother to look up at the Aspirant charging towards him, all he did was simply lift his hand and backhand Yellow Brother, sending him rolling across the floor

"Mister Caem!" White Sister flew over to his side to see if he was alright

"Caem!" Red Brother called out to him before turning back to Sayamo, "How strong is this guy supposed to be?!"

"He isn't in the strategy guide, that's all I can say" SD Bryce said

"We shouldn't just stand around and wait to find out" Red Player said, "I would suggest that we try to overwhelm with our numbers"

"But that's what I said!" Silver shouted before Red Brother shoved her into his shirt pocket

"If that's what you think we should do then alright!" Purple Sister said

As they agreed on a plan, Sayamo finally finished thinking of his own plan. Sayamo pointed his sword (mind you it's a shortsword), at the group and snapped his fingers, a red electric aura surrounded the blade of the sword

"Alright then, let the true battle begin" Sayamo said before running towards the group

Purple Heart bolted towards Sayamo and clashed with him, although two struggled under each other's strength, Purple Heart was able to surpass Sayamo and kicked him back, causing him to slide across the floor.

" **Critical Edge!** " Purple Heart shouted out

Purple Heart pointed her blade at Sayamo, it wasn't long before she started to run towards him, when she got close, she slashed at him in a horizontal motion before sending him up in the air, while he was airborne, Purple Heart dashed through him, ending her skill.

"What?" Purple Heart looked back at Sayamo, "Did my move not do any damage to you?"

"Affirmative" Sayamo got up from the ground, "It will take more than a SP Skill to do any type of damage to me"

Sayamo dashed towards Purple Heart, slashing at her very swiftly, aside from doing damage to the CPU, the Goddesses' clothing started to tear bit by bit. Sayamo was about to thrust the sword into Purple Heart's chest, but felt a strong force pull him backwards. Sayamo caught himself as he rolled across the floor, he saw Red Player standing in front of Purple Heart.

"If you want to harm Lady Purple Heart any further, then your beating will be more severe" Red Player threatened Sayamo, "Although, I cannot say that it wasn't going to be like this from the beginning"

"I see that threatening you're opponents is a tactic of yours" Sayamo said, "Although, I don't recall that ever being one of your strategies"

" **Meteor Crash!** " Red Player interrupted Sayamo mid thought

A red shield temporarily surrounded Red Player as he put his hand on his chest, while he did this, a rift hole opened in the sky, in the rift hole, a meteor slowly began to emerge from within it, Red Player clenched his fist and pointed them at Sayamo, as he did, the meteor completely emerged from rift hole and fell onto Sayamo, causing a mini explosion.

Red Player wiped the sweat that was appearing from his forehead, he didn't think that the move would take most of his energy since this was his second time using it, he had used it the day before and felt completely fine.

"T, look out!" Purple Heart snapped Red Player out of his thought

Red Player looked up to see Sayamo in the air, he was diving towards Red Player very quickly, Red Player picked up Purple Heart (bridal style) and flew into the air.

Sayamo caused a small crater in the ground, he looked at his blade and smiled, Red Player and Purple Heart noticed that Sayamo's sword was dripping blood, Red Player then noticed the cut on Purple Heart's face

"Lady Purple Heart…you're face" Red Player said

"Huh?" Purple Heart put her hand on her face and saw blood, "It's only a cut T, you don't have to worry"

" **Celestial Assault!** " The two heard their siblings shout

Sayamo slightly turned his head, he saw Purple Sister and Red Brother making their way towards him, the two began to slash and thrust at him, only for all of their attacks to be dodged without any effort. Red Brother attempted to knock Sayamo into the air, but was blocked.

" **Disappear** " Sayamo snapped and pointed his fingers at the Candidate and Aspirant

A black laser that appeared to e very thin, appeared out of Sayamo's index finger, the laser went straight through Red Brother and Purple Sister, causing the two to fly through a wall and back into their human forms

"Nep Jr!" Purple Heart shouted before looking back at Sayamo with a angered expression, "T, please put me down!"

Red Player did what he was told, he landed on the ground and helped his Goddess onto her feet. Once Purple Heart was able to stand on her feet, she summoned her Ōdachi once again.

"Sorry I'm late" SD Bryce ran up beside Red Player and Purple Heart, "I had to help Caem and your siblings over there"

"That's fine" Purple Heart said while still staring at Sayamo, "He's just too powerful, at this rate, we won't have enough energy to continue fighting"

"Rushing him is nearly impossible at this state" Red Player said, "He'll continue to counter our attacks until he finds an opening"

"You two don't have to worry" SD Bryce said, "I've got a plan, we go on my cue; alright?"

Purple Heart and Red Player looked sat each other, they both then looked back at Bryce and nodded. The three looked back at Sayamo only to be left in surprise.

Sayamo's sword was in the ground while his hands were still on the handle, he was chanting words in a language no one has ever heard before. Finally he pulled the sword out of the ground and raised it to the sky.

" **RESURRECT THY GODDESS!** " Sayamo shouted

"Rom, and Caem, now!" SD Bryce shouted

Yellow Brother and White Sister came from above, with all of their strength, the two smashed Sayamo on the head, causing him to stumble back.

"Neptune, Tamazaki, nows our turn!" SD Bryce pointed at Sayamo, " **Time for a chain attack!** "

The three dashed over to the stunned Sayamo, while doing this, Bryce split into two, and eventually he split into three copies of himself.

Everyone began to unleash a series of slashing and punching at Sayamo, with every attack slowly taking a quarter of his HP. Red Player uppercutted Sayamo into the air, leaving Bryce to finish the job. Bryce jumped up into the air and raised his Scythe over his head

" **Take thi-** "

 **[Battle End]**

 **[Purple Heart Leveled Up!]**

 **[Red Player Leveled Up!]**

 **[Purple Heart/Neptune and Red Player/Tamazaki Learned a new coupling skill: Nepzaki]**

 **[Items Received: 0 Credits, APL Crown]**

 **[Music stops]**

* * *

When Bryce was about to finish Sayamo off, something exploded right in front of Bryce, sending him half down into Red Player and Purple Heart, forcing them out of their transformations.

"Oww, what the heck Bry?!" Neptune rubbed the back of her head, "You totally had the guy! What happened?"

"I don't know" Bryce sat up and groaned, "Something just…appeared in front of me and exploded"

"Guys…" Tamazaki pointed to Something in front of them, "Look at that"

Neptune and Bryce saw what was in front of them, the three of their jaws dropped, with Neptune being the most shocked out of the two

In front Sayamo, who was unconscious on the floor, stood a girl who had her back turned to the three, she her appearance was spot on to Neptune's appearance, the only thing being different is that her clothes were a black and white variation of Neptune's outfit.

"Ya know…" The girl cracked her neck, "Being dead is EXTREMELY boring, thank god this idiot brought me back"

"U-uh" Everyone was lost for words

The girl only turned her head and didn't bother to turn her entire body, her eyes were a amber orange color, she looked directly at Tamazaki and Neptune, who didn't know how to respond to her

"….you've gotta be kidding me" The girl sighed, "I've been dead for so long that I've already been reincarnated? Talk about lame"

"What do you mean by "reincarnated?" Tamazaki asked, "Who exactly are you? Do you have something to do with Sayamo?"

"Yeah! And most importantly, why do you look like me?!" Neptune asked, "Everyone knows that only one Neptune can occupy the screen….well, unless you were adult me, in that case, carry on!"

"Not the time to be joking Neptune" Bryce said

"You all just talk to much" The girl picked up Sayamo and tossed him over her arm, "I'll just leave before you can start asking me directions to the meat section"

"Hey!" Neptune shouted

"Oh and by the way" The girl looked directly at Neptune while saying this, "Call me Mono, Something tells me that you'll be a pain to deal with once we're in the future"

Mono picked up Sayamo's sword and slashed at the air vertically, when she did, a blue portal opened up. Mono looked back at Neptune and winked before jumping into the portal, it disappeared immediately after

The three stared in silence, not making any sounds of movement, Bryce and Tamazaki slowly looked at each other while Neptune continued to stare at where the portal previously was.

"Umm…"

Everyone turned around to see Alex and Nepgear, with Rom and Caem standing next to them. The two of them had very confused expressions on there faces.

"Are….are we on Something right now?" Alex asked

* * *

 **(Planetptune's Basilicom, 8:30 PM)**

"We're back…" Neptune said with no enthusiasm in her voice

The group had gotten back to the Basilicom very late, the battle had been longer than the had expected. When they got back, they saw Histoire, Hinato, Blanc, and someone else waiting for them

"Bryce!" The small girl ran up to Bryce and hugged him

"Huh? Nomia?" Bryce was surprised to see her, "What are you doing here?"

"We were able to open up the portal back to your dimension Bryce" Histoire said, "Along with Plutia, Nomia was very excited to see you"

"Where is Plutia?" Bryce asked

"She is still dealing with matters from the other day" Hinato shook a bit, "Although, it scares me knowing that she is still torturing those two"

"She'll most likely stop when she sees me" Bryce said, "Oh Blanc, didn't see you there"

"Hm?" Blanc tilted her head, "I'm sorry, but we've never met before, how do you know my name?"

"I thought you would've known the situation by now Blanc" Tamazaki said, "Didn't Histoire and Hinato tell you?"

"No, I just got here a few minutes before you came" Blanc said, "I was coming to get Rom and Caem, when I got here, Histoire told me to wait here"

"Blanc, Mister Bryce helped me and Mister Caem" Rom said, "He helped us when were in danger…"

"He's the one who helped you with Naylu?" Blanc asked with Caem and Rom shaking their heads "yes" in reply, "Well Bryce, I have to thank you for helping them, even if it was a long time ago"

"Don't mention it Blanc" Bryce said, "I just so happen to encounter them when I was exploring"

"No wait! Stop!" Everyone heard a scream from the Sharacite room, "Not the buttcheeks! Youtube and Blanc already claimed them!"

"Uhh…we'd better go" Bryce sweatdropped, "Plutia might've accidentally backed Noble into the portal"

"Guess we're parting ways for now" Tamazaki said

"Guess we are, thanks again for helping me with that guy" Bryce said before looking at Neptune, "although, I don't think this encounter was good for Neptune…"

"Yeah, it really wasn't" Tamazaki looked at Neptune, "I'll try sorting everything out when everyone leaves"

"Yeah, that seems like a good idea" Bryce said whisk patting Nomia on the head, "Alright, it's time to get back home"

"Very well, please follow me" Histoire said

Histoire, Hinato, Bryce, and Nomia all exited the room, while doing so, Nomia looked back and waved "goodbye" to everyone.

"I think it's time for us to head home as well…" Blanc said as she picked up a sleepy Rom

"We'll see the four of you off!" Nepgear said

Blanc, Rom, Caem, Alex, and Nepgear all entered the elevator, it closed shortly after. The only people left in the room was Neptune and Tamazaki….at least, that's what Tamazaki thought

"Neptune, are-" Tamazaki turned around to see Neptune not where she originally was, "Neptune? Where did you go?"

In the corner of his eye, Tamazaki saw the door to the roof close. Tamazaki made his way over and opened the door, he looked around and saw Neptune sitting on the ledge. Tamazaki stepped outside and closed the door.

"Need some company?" Tamazaki asked

Neptune turned her head and saw Tamazaki, she then turned back and nodded. Tamazaki walked up next to her and leaned over the edge, the two remained silent for a long time, listening to the wind and watching the moon

"….Hey…T?" Neptune spoke, "Do you think I'm….bad?"

"Bad?" Tamazaki said, "That isn't a word anyone would use to describe you at all Neptune"

"Yeah…." Neptune shook her head, "It's just….that other me….she made me feel….guilty….like I've done something so bad that no one can forgive me for it"

"…" Tamazaki was silent

"I don't know why…but…One day, imma just….lose everything to something really stupid" Neptune said, "Histy, Iffy, Compa, Nep Jr, Nat, Alko….even you T"

Neptune spun around and planted her feet onto the ground, she looked at the ground, she slowly began to walk away, looking at the ground.

"Maybe I'll end up like her…" Neptune said, "I'll be de-"

"Don't you dare say that word" Tamazaki interrupted Neptune

"Huh-"

Neptune felt a pair of hands on her shoulder, she turned around to see Tamazaki, through his expression, he showed mixture of anger and sadness

"Why do you even care about what the enemy thinks?" Tamazaki asked, "It's not like you at all!"

"…" Neptune didn't say a word

"You can't be thinking about the future Neptune, that's what those asses want you to worry about!" Tamazaki said, "Just because she's you and is on the other team, doesn't mean you'll end up just like her!"

"T…" Neptune said

"If that day ever comes where you have a decision like that, we'll stay by your side" Tamazaki said, "You're not going to ever lose us Neptune, and we're not going to ever lose you"

Neptune looked up at Tamazaki, he had never been so serious about something in a long time. Neptune looked down for a few seconds, before looking back at Tamazaki, showing him a smile that soothes anyone's soul in a matter of seconds

"You're right T" Neptune said, "I shouldn't care about what that faker says! I've got lots of buds who are by my side!"

"There we go" Tamazaki said, "That's the Neptune I know and lo-"

Tamazaki purposely coughed in order to interrupt himself mid sentence, unfortunately for him, Neptune had already figured what he was about the to say and blushed.

"Hey Neptune? We've never done this before…have we?" Tamazaki asked Neptune

"Never done wha-"

Tamazaki pulled the Goddess close to him, he then pressed his lips against hers, leaving Neptune with no time to react. Neptune didn't bother to push Tamazaki back, as that wasn't even a thought in her head, all she did was close her eyes and let the magic she had been waiting for happen.

* * *

 **Dawww, I'm sorry I just had to include that ending, it was only right since it fit with the atmosphere!**

 **Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the Chapter! Don't know how I'm going to write the next chapter before Sunday,I might be done by Tuesday, guess we'll have to see!**

 **Now that the Guardian Arc is done, first things first, If you did not know (seriously why wouldn't anyone know this), Bryce actually belongs to On3dgegaming, so if you haven't already, go check out On3dgegaming's stories, especially Sanity Breaker MKII the second Arc to ReBirth: Guardians!**

 **Second thing is about the next arc, this Arc will be a…well…Main Story/Filler Arc, the reason for this? Well…you'll see eventually, as for what the next Arc is going to be about, it will have something to do with the other APLs, that's all I'm going to say**

 **Now for the final thing, this is about Sayamo and Mono, these two will not be making any more appearances in this story, and you're probably wondering**

" **Hey Acallaris, if they aren't making any more appearances in this story, then why did you bother putting them in?"**

 **Well all I'm going to leave you guys with the keywords in my sentence**

 **Keywords: "This" and "Story"**

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **To On3dgeGaming: That's kind of a scary thought, if it was Reforged from Bryce's blade and a Goddess has it, it's most likely to turn into the apocalypse**

 **To AIYF Productions: W-wha? What was that? Why were there eyes down there? And…what do you mean by "Severe?"**

 **To PersonManZX: Well with what just happened, it's basically throws the theory of Sayamo making a clone of Tamazaki, although the clone part can be questioned**

 **Anyways, question to you all, How confusing is it when people from other dimensions show up randomly?**

 **Luth: It feels like the author is trying to find ways to make the chapter longer**

 **Ahh, I se-Wait a minute, hey!**

 **Vert: It is not a priority for him to worry about things that doesn't belong to him, if he doesn't like my breast than so be it**

 **Alex: Aspirant's Trinity? Sounds cool!**

 **Luth: Meh, sounds alright**

 **Caem: That attack sounds really unique!**

 **Taem: Two words: Awe-SOME!**

 **Blanc: Nightcore is basically what the music in Lowee is, I don't have a problem with it**

 **Neptune has already made that pun *slowly looks at Neptune*, you are so lucky you're bodyguard restrained me**

 **Neptune: I'm really lucky Acallagreen, you can bet your children on that!**

 **If I made a coupling skill like that, it blow all of Gameindustri….*Idea Pending***

 **Younger? Mind if I ask by how many years? Then again, it's not my business so you don't have to answer that!**

 **Neptune: *Gasp* You…don't like pudding? You must be working for the eggplants then! Don't worry I'll stop them *summons Katana***

 **To Moonbunny: Must…buy….steam…card!**

 **Whenever I think the time is right, there will be the Conquest Arc/Holy Sword Arc (haven't decided on which of the two I'm going to call it)**

 **At least it isn't Groundhog Day, that's would've been terrible for the poor girl, and of course! Neptune and Tamazaki will receive the main character roles once again!**

 **Alex: *Volcano of blood dies down**sits up* Nepgear? Why are you on me? *looks around* and…why are we in a pool of blood?**

 **Nepgear: *face is extremely* U-uh…I-I**

 **Luth: That's for the Premium buyers, since I don't get paid as much, I had to go for the normal edition*sighs***

 **Taem: Uhh…*slowly turns around***

 **Blanc:….*summons hammer* you're freaking dead kid!**

 **Taem: Eep!**

 **Caem: Huh? Constellation Prize?**

 **Rom: Uh-huh *kisses him on the cheek***

 **Caem: *faints***

 **Well he fainted, but hey, at least he's smiling!**

 **Histoire: Well thank y-**

 **(Neptune snatches the pudding cup and runs off with it)**

 **Histoire: Neptune!**

 **Vert: You may be right, in this case, I will have to hide my New Sister from the outside world**

 **Tamazaki: Eh? Something about "Sadie?"**

 **Compa: Nep – Nep's favorite pudding flavors? Well she like all type of pudding as long as it doesn't have vegetables or egg plants in it**

 **Tamazaki and Aspriants: Yes**

 **Alex: Wait a second, how would that work for me?**

 **Caem: Wouldn't you be her accomplice?**

 **Alex: *shrugs***

 **Taem: Quick! Get him before he turns on us!**

 **Luth: *** **smacks Taem** *** how about we don't**

 **CPU: WHAT?!**

 **Tamazaki: Wait a minute! I didn't cheat on anyone! It was the other me!**

 **Other Tamazaki: Blame it on the guy who's story is complete *slow claps* Bravo you ass**

 **To Geod Pony: It be worst if it was your parents, your Dad walks in and is like**

" **Heya Champ, you wanna go and-"**

 **Next think you know he sees that, closes the door slowly and you hear voices coming from the othe room**

" **Dear, I think he's going through the "phase"**

 **To Dimensional master Nick (Something seems of-hey!):**

 **Neptune: Ahh Asanu, how I wish you could make meals for me**

 **Noire: *sighs* You know, I'm starting to think that maybe that other me should've just kept you locked up in that cage**

 **Compa: I'm really good at cooking! But I'm really good at baking too, hmm…..oh! What if I got both jobs! Then I would be able to bake and cook!**

 **Blanc: That would have to be the BBA, although it's old, a lot of people still like it**

 **Uni: Acallaris, I'm pretty sure that this isn't a question**

 **Oops, sorry, I forgot to mark that as a Rick Roll attempt, and I'm pretty sure I'm meant Doc Tear Piper…says it clearly on the labe-wait**

 **Nepgear: Caem, what did you say we were going to watch?**

 **Caem: Doctor Who, you'll like it a lot Nepgear!**

 **(5 hours later)**

 **Alex: Hey Nepgear, I was wondering if-**

 **Nepgear: *stuck in trance***

 **Alex:…Caem? What wrong with her?**

 **Caem: *points to TV***

 **Alex: *looks at TV* Oh no…**

 **Neptune: Hey what do ya mean "at one point?!" I'm still CPU and I'll stay CPU!**

 **Noire: How does that make sense?! *** **takes a deep breath** ***I really have to stop arguing with things that are below me**


	32. Recoded Arc: Chapter 1

**Heya everyone, Acallaris here bringing you guys the Recode Arc! This is an Arc I'm excited for, the reason being…well I ain't spoiling it!**

 **Anyways, I've got nothing to say, Neptune isn't here, so let's get on with the Chapter!**

* * *

It was late at night in Gameindustri, everything was peaceful and silent within the nations, it looked as if nothing could go wrong at all.

In Planetptune, it's CPU and Candidate could be found sleeping soundly in their beds, while their APL and Aspirant did the exact same thing, leaving the Oracle and Researcher, who were up late attending to business

In Lastation, it's CPU could be seen in her office, attending to paperwork while trying to keep herself awake, the Candidate was enjoying herself as she took a bath. In a few rooms away, Lastation's Aspirant could be seen training with it's Oracle.

In Lowee, it's CPU was typing away at a computer, taking breaks every few minutes to prevent herself from passing out, In the room next to the CPU, The twin Candidates were sound asleep in their beds while their Caretaker, who was also the Oracle, tucked them in, while this was happening, the twin Aspirants began to doze off until eventually, they fell asleep on the twins' bed

In Leanbox, the whole Basilicom was dark, there were no lights coming from any of the rooms…except for one. In the room of the CPU, she was found on her computer, wearing a headset and holding a controller in their hands. The Oracle of the nation had left to attend to business in other nations.

While these events all occurred, in the middle of every nation except for Planetptune, a shooting star appeared, in Lastation it was blue, in Lowee it was Yellow, and in Leanbox it was Green

Conveniently, the Goddess of the nations were by windows when this happened, the three of them all stopped what they were doing and looked out their windows and at the shooting stars, unknown to the Goddesses', those stars would bring something new their lives

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Recoded Arc Chapter 1: A new threat acknowledged**

 **(Planetptune's Basilicom, 12:32 PM)**

 **3** **rd** **Perspective**

"Good Morning everyone" Alex yawned as he walked into the kitchen, "What are we going to do toda-"

"Roly Poly" Alex heard to familiar voices say from beneath him

Alex slowly looked down on the ground, when he did, he saw both Neptune and Nepgear rolling around on the kitchen floor, without any reason why.

"Umm….sorry to interrupt you two mid session" Alex stepped in their path, "But uh…what are you two doing anyways?"

"Alko, you don't know what Roly Polying is?!" Neptune gasped, "Nep Jr, how could you not teach you're man Roly Polying!"

"I'm sorry Neptune! I thought Alex already knew!" Nepgear apologized, "Roly Polying is something Neptune thought of, all you have to do in lay down on the ground with your arms and legs extended, once you do that, all you have to do is roll across the floor saying "Roly Poly!"

"Why are you even doing this?" Alex asked, "I thought you two would be doing something a bit more "insane"

"Nah, we save that stuff for when you and T are awake!" Neptune said, "Jr and I just love it when you guys get faint from our kawaiiness!"

"I really don't want to respond to that comment" Alex admitted before stepping out of their way, "Well then…be on your way, I guess?"

"Thank you!" Both Nep Sisters said before returning to their previous positions, "Roly Poly, Roly Poly"

Alex shook his head and exited the room, he walked into the main room to see his brother walking in and drying his hair as well.

"Good Morning Tam" Alex said, "I…wouldn't go in the kitchen for awhile"

"Are Neptune and Nepgear doing that Roly Poly thing again?" Tamazaki asked before Alex shook his head, "They do that once every month, it's kind of weird but adorable at the same time"

"Well, I agree with you on the last part" Alex said while looking back at the kitchen, "The things those two do really are-wait did you just say it happens every month?"

"Yeah, ever since I've got here" Tamazaki said, "Kind of weird that you haven't noticed this, but you were in a coma for two months, so no one can really blame you for that one"

As the two brothers continued to chat, unknown to them, the Nep Sisters were crawling on the floor, attempting to sneak up on the Zaki brothers

"Neptune, Nepgear, if you're trying to scare us then it isn't going to work" Tamazaki said, "I can clearly see the both of you hiding behind Alex"

"Hm?" Alex turned around and saw the two girls, "Guh! Weren't you in the kitchen a second ago?!"

"It doesn't matter, T already spotted us!" Neptune got up onto her feet, "Now we gotta advance the story, wait to go T!"

"Aww, I wanted to play a little longer" Nepgear said before getting onto her feet

"Well sorry, but I couldn't just stand there and let you torture my brother like you did to me!" Tamazaki said

"Come on T! How could two girls throwing themselves onto you possibly be torture?" Neptune asked, "Nep Jr and I were basically giving you something to brag about to the guys!"

"Wait what?!" Tamazaki's face turned red, "Are you trying to say Something would've happen if IF didn't walk into the room?"

"That's for you to find out Tamazaki" Nepgear smiled

"Tam…I…I didn't think that Neptune and Nepgear wanted you so bad..." Alex said, "If only I had known, I could've prevented this from happening"

"Alex, you're not helping at all!" Tamazaki shouted

"Oh don't worry Alex, you're apart of this as well!" Nepgear said, "Neptune and I were thinking it would be very wrong to leave you out of the fun!"

"Eh?" Alex said

"You know Nep Jr, I think it's time to see if our "Servants" can please their Goddess~" Neptune began to make her way to Tamazaki

"Is that what we're doing? I haven't known him for that long…but it can't hurt to see what he can do" Nepgear began to make her way over to Alex

"Hey uh girls? We get it, we love you too" Tamazaki backed up, "But uh, I think I've already said none this before marriage!"

"C-could you please turn you're thirst mode off!" Alex backed up, "We don't have enough to drinks to support you two at all!"

Before things could go from T – rated to M - rated, Histoire flew into the room, she looked as if she was panicking and did not know what to do

"Oh dear! How could this have possibly happened!" Histoire said before looking up at the 4, "The APL have returned, and they are causing trouble in Gameindustri!"

"Huh?" The Nep sisters snapped out of their trances and looked over to the panicking Histoire

"Those guys are back?!" Alex asked, "If that's the case then why are you worried Histoire? We'll just take them down!"

"The reason why I am panicking is because there is Something dangerous inside of the APL" Histoire said, "Something that is deep within their souls, and if it were to get out, it would cause an apocalypse!"

"What?!" The Nep sisters and Zaki brothers shouted

* * *

The group of five quickly made their way to the Sharacite room, when they got there, they saw Hinato swiping through screens quickly, examining all of the info that appeared on each screen

"Hinato, what's going on?" Tamazaki asked, "Why are the APL back all of the sudden? And what's does Histoire mean when she says there is something in their souls?"

"We've received word from the other nations that the APL have been seen causing damage in their nations" Hinato said, "The CPU and Candidates were able to lead them out of the nations and to LAN Castle"

"It must've been hard for the other CPU since they can't transform" Nepgear said, "But Hinato, didn't Histoire say something about their souls being dangerous?"

"Correct" Hinato swiped through the screens to reveal 4 souls, they were Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green, "These are the souls of the APL, including Tamazaki"

"Why are half of their souls black?" Alex asked

"That's is a dangerous energy source, one that is even dangerous to Gods, it is called Cunithium" Hinato said, "Uhrevia must've somehow gotten her hands on Cunithium and inserted it into the souls of the APL"

"So what's the big deal with this Konamium?" Neptune asked, "it looks like something cold medicine can't fix!"

"The Cunithium contains elements that make up the things we know as nukes, and combines it with negative plasma energy" Hinato said, "This has the chance of not blowing up all of Gameindustri, but the entire world!"

"The Continents besides Gameindustri are in danger if the Cunithium is released" Histoire said, "we must contain it before it is too late!"

"Hold on a second, if the other APL are affected by this, how come my soul isn't any different?" Tamazaki pointed to his soul, "it looks completely fine, as if it was untouched"

"It might have to do with you breaking free from Uhrevia's control" Hinato said, "It is possible that when you broke free, you were some how cleared of the Cunithium"

"But at the same time, Tamazaki couldn't of been affected by this at all" Histoire said, "Uhrevia had just gotten ahold of the Cunithium, it is unlikely that she had possession of it when Tamazaki was in her control"

"As long as T isn't gonna spontaneously combust on us then we don't have to worry!" Neptune said, "Let's go and kick some APL right in the soul patch!"

* * *

 **(LAN Castle, 1:43 PM)**

 **(Mission Objective: Find the APL and clear the Cunithium out of their souls)**

Planetptune's Gods and Goddesses floated above LAN Castle, from the looks of it, the castle had not been touched ever since Nepgear and rest of the group went to save Histoire decades ago

"This is LAN Castle, right Nepgear?" Red Brother asked, "Looks pretty new for Something that's been here for decades"

"I know, it's kind of strange if you think about it" Purple Sister said, "Just looking at this place, it reminds me of that time when Histoire was captured"

"If my memory is correct, wasn't that also the time when Underling bashed both you and Uni on the head?" Purple Heart asked

"Sadly yes…" Purple Sister rubbed her head at the memory

"We shouldn't wait around here, we need to find the APL" Red Player said, "They are most likely inside with the rest of the CPU"

The four nodded before flying over to the entrance, Purple Heart stopping midway, she watched as Red Player flew away, she had a frown on her face

"Why are you suddenly so serious T?" Purple Heart thought to herself, "You wanted to get here as soon as we could, this isn't just about saving the world, is it?"

"Neptune? Is something wrong?" Purple Sister stopped and looked back at her older sister

"It's nothing Nepgear" Purple Heart put aside her thoughts and focused on the mission, "let's find the others"

* * *

The 4 delve deeper and deeper into the castle, swiftly taking care of any enemies that got in their way (even though they were flying…), eventually, the 4 stood before two large doors, blending in to match the rest of the castle

The Gods and Goddesses entered the room, the CPU Candidates and APL Aspirants stood in front of them, all of them were in their human forms and their weapons were in a pile in front of them

In front of them, the APL stood, what caught Planetptune's Gods and Goddesses off guard was that the APL had the CPU in their possession, Blue Player had Noire's hands locked behind her back, Yellow Player had his foot on Blanc's back while she was on the floor, and Green Player had his arm wrapped around Vert'e neck

"Oh, well look who finally decides to show up!" Blue Player said, "Red, what a surprise, you have this late entrance thing going on, don't you?"

As the group of 4 were about to move, Green Player summoned his Machete and pressed it against Vert's neck, causing her to groan uncomfortably

"Now there, I wouldn't suggest you make any moves" Green Player said, "Unless you wanna see a Goddesses' insides"

"Could you do us a favor and go back to your human selves" Yellow Player asked, "We wish to not take any chances in you assaulting us"

Purple Heart, Red Player, Purple Sister, and Red Brother all exchanged looks with each other before sighing, the 4 of them exited out of HDD Mode and back into there human forms

"Now, kick your weapons over to the pile over there" Yellow Player said while stomping on Blanc's back

"Where do you think we are? An airport?" Neptune asked

"What was that?" Blue Player started to push Noire's arms together, causing her to wince in pain, "I don't think Tsundere Heart heard you correctly"

Neptune sighed once again before withdrawing her Katana and placing it on the ground, Nepgear and Alex did the same with their Saber and Staff, the three of them kicked their weapons into the pile in front of them. The APL looked at Tamazaki, waiting for him to do something.

"What? Do you want me to rip off my damn arm?" Tamazaki placed his non dominant hand on his metal arm, "how sadistic are you guys?"

"Just hand is the chip" Yellow Player said

Tamazaki groaned before tapping his metal arm, his arm became normal as he did, Tamazaki then ripped chip out from his arm and threw it to Yellow Player, who caught it

"Thank you for your cooperation" Yellow Player said as he crushed the chip in his hand

"Bastard" Luth mumbled under his breath

"Now that their here, will you just tell us what you want from us?" Uni asked

"Well then, we've actually come for one of two things" Blue Player said, "and depending on what you want, you're going to hand us over one of them, deal?"

"That depends, what do you want from us?" Alex asked

"Well, if you remember from our last encounter, we were looking for the 4 mythical weapons of the Goddesses" Yellow Player said, "In order to find the weapons, we need large amounts of blood from the Goddesses themselves"

"What is dummy trying to say?" Ram asked Taem

"I don't really know, they act like we know what they're talking about since we're the good guys" Taem responded back

"But…we've been told that we used to have someone, someone's who blood was fused together with a Goddess" Blue Player said, "If we had them back, we would have no use for the CPU!"

"We don't understand what you're trying to say!" Nepgear said

"We'll just tell ya in a way even 5 graders can understand" Green Player said, "Either hand us over Purple Heart, or give Red back to us!"

"There is no way we're handing out siblings over to you Unintelligent blood hungry animals!" Alex shouted

"Calm down Alex" Tamazaki said

"I'm not going to calm down Tam!" Alex said, "I don't want me or Nepgear to lose you guys again!"

Neptune and Tamazaki both looked down, the two of them realized that if one of them went, it was most likely that they would never be seen again, Tamazaki lifted his head and looked at Neptune, he gave her a smile, which told her that everything was going to be ok, but at the same time, it also told her-

"You want me back so badly?" Tamazaki asked, "As long as you hand over the CPU then I'll go with you guys"

"T, what are you doing?!" Neptune asked, "You can't do that to us man, it ain't cool at all!"

"Seems legit" Green Player said, "I think we can trust him guys!"

"Don't be an idiot, he's obviously planning something" Blue Player said, "Listen Red, you aren't the type of person who's willing to give up without a fight, what are you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything, I'm being completely serious right now" Tamazaki put his hand on his chest and raised the other, "What could I have possibly planned while this conversation went on?"

"He's telling the truth" Yellow Player said, "If he were planning something, we would've been able to tell immediately"

"Fine, but before we make the exchange, you must do something first" Blue Player said, "And I think you know exactly what I'm talking about"

The CPU Candidates and APL Aspirants all looked at Tamazaki, wondering what Blue Player was talking about, Tamazaki was a bit hesitant at first, but followed along with his orders. Tamazaki turned to face Neptune and got down on one knee

"Is he proposing?!" Taem asked

"Not even close" Luth facepalmed

"Neptune…as your sworn protector, I must now relinquish my duties" Tamazaki said, "As I stated when I first became your APL, today is the day I must say Goodbye…"

"Tamazaki, stop this at once!" Vert managed to say

"Think about what you're doing!" Noire said

"Are you actually willing to go back to that crazy bitch?" Blanc asked

"Well, it's either me or you" Tamazaki stood up, "So, how about we make the trade at the same time?"

"You'd better not be planning anything" Blue Player anything, "Everything will be a living hell for you if you are"

Tamazaki began to walk forward, progressing toward the APL, every step he made caused the APL to loosen their grips on the CPU.

"Alex, you're just going to let this happen!" Caem asked, "They're going to take you're brother away!"

"No they're not Caem…" Alex said while still looking at his brother, "He's got something up his sleeve…literally"

"What do you mean by that Mister Alex?" Rom asked, "Is Mister Tamazaki going to fight the bad people?"

"Just watch what happens" Alex said

Tamazaki walked up to the APL, when he did, they fully released their grip on the CPU and threw them behind Tamazaki. Green Player snapped his fingers as a portal appeared behind them.

"10 more seconds" Nepgear whispered

"How about you step in first Red?" Green Player asked, "Lady Uhrevia wants the first person she sees to be you"

"5 more seconds" Nepgear said

Tamazaki nodded and took a step forward, everyone watched at the Tamazaki stepped into the portal. The APL turned their backs to the portal and faced the group.

"Whelp, nice knowing all of ya!" Green Player said, "Next time we meet, it's gonna be the Restarcalyspe!"

"The…Restarcalyspe?" Blanc asked, "What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter at all" Blue Player said, "by the time you find out what it is, it'll already be too lat-"

Blue Player stopped talking before he could finish his sentence, everyone watched as Blue Player fell forwards and onto the ground. Yellow Player and Green Player both look over at Blue Player, before the two of them could even turn around, a strong force sent both of them flying into the wall.

"Geez, he three of you really are idiots" Tamazaki said, "Don't turn your back on the enemy, that's always a bad idea"

"Wha-..huh?" The CPU Candidates and APL Aspirants besides Nepgear and Alex were all confused

"Really T! Those guys are still moving! You coulda at least punched them a little harder!" Neptune said

"Neptune, you, Nepgear, and Alex seem to know something about what just happened" Vert said, "would you be so kind to share the details with all of us?"

"Especially on how those guys just flew across the room like that!" Taem before noticing Tamazaki arm, "Gah! Your arm was caught in a freak accident!"

Everyone noticed that something was different about Tamazaki's arm, instead of his left arm being made out of metal, his right arm was made out of what looked to be black dragon scales.

"Well…we're going to be here for awhile, so we might as well get to Planetptune's Basilicom" Tamazaki said before looking over at the unconscious APL, "We might as well bring them along while we're at it"

"You can't be serious Tamazaki!" Noire said, "You' going to allow them to stay in your Basilicom? Where they can most likely ambush you at any given moment?"

"Noire, didn't you get this way when we invited T to stay with us?" Neptune asked, "You've got nothing to worry about! We'll just have Compa put them in a coma if they try anything funny"

"This is serious Neptune, this is something completely different from when Tamazaki arrived" Blanc said, "These APL practically have shown us that their a threat to Gameindustri, the chance of them having a change of heart when they wake up is unlikely"

"Histoire and Hinato have everything covered" Alex said, "You just have to trust us when we say that it's going to be fine"

Everyone except for Planetptune's Gods inhaled and exhaled deeply, not believing the fact that they were going to have to go through the with this "plan"

"If you guys get murdered, we aren't soft resetting to get you guys back" Luth said

"Fine by us" Tamazaki said, "now, let's get out of here, the smell of oil in this place is causing me to get extremely light headed"

* * *

 **And so, ends the first chapter of the Recoded Arc, once again, I hope all of you enjoyed reading this chapter, as this is a Arc I'm excited to write**

 **Now, from what I have planned for this Arc, this may be the first Arc that goes above 4 chapters, so it may be 5 or 6 chapters long, depending on how long the next chapter is**

 **Other than that, I have nothing else to say, I guess it's on to the reviews! But until the next chapter, see you guys later!**

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **To On3dgeGaming: Maybe, who knows? I still haven't even planned half of the things for the finale**

 **Well Bryce would be fine, but not everyone else! It'll practically be their first end of the world situation**

 **To PersonManZX: 12 years old huh? Well, your certainly doing a lot better at writing that I was when I was 12!**

 **Alex: Well, Aspirant's Trinity would basically be Righteous Demons, so I don't think that would be a move**

 **Taem: Infinite Panties!**

 **Hinato: Having the enemy in the same room as us would only cause trouble**

 **Neptune: *blood dripping from nose* That's danger if I've ever seen it coming!**

 **Tamazaki: Are you imagining me shirtless?**

 **Neptune: Of course not!**

 **A cola drinking contest? *** **puts football helmet** *** chug chug chug chug!**

 **Neptune: Proof schmoof! He said that he hates pudding! EXPECT. NO. FORGIVENESS**

 **To tehg2000: Well, the group has been encountering enemies that no one has seen before, so that's why Silver's advice is lacking in description, although, I don't get why you say it's better than Luth's scouter**

 **To Geod Pony: Ehh, a relationship with the Neptunia Characters would sort of be a sibling or roommate kind of situation**

 **To Moonbunny: A prequel? Could be a possibility, guess we'll just have to wait**

 **Oh dear God, as I imagined that, I felt a part of me just die on the inside, and during the conquest ending for me, I also got a. It teary eyed when Rom and Ram died**

 **To be completely honest, I'm still debating whether I should use the official Victory story or go with my own, going with my own is basically what I've been doing for this story and Rise of an APL**

 **Alex:Ohhh….wait a minute, Silver don't you-**

 **Silver: Let's see….well look at this! My baby brother is thinking about becoming a man!**

 **Nepgear: H-huh?**

 **Alex: Silver stop talking!**

 **Ram: Blanc, I only read the back of the book, I totally didn't read the first 5 pages**

 **Blanc: *growls***

 **Taem: Well uh, if you need me, I'll be hiding out in the forest! *disappears into the trees***

 **Luth: *takes cloak* …..hold on I'll be right back, I gotta go check the Basilicom's bath schedule**

 **Caem: I feel…very funny…what was in that mushroom? Everything is spinning really fast….**

 **Rom: *puts her hands on her shoulders and looks up at Alex and Luth with innocent eyes* Onii-chan?**

 **Alex: *barfs out rainbows***

 **Luth: My….My heart *holds his heart and falls over***

 **Neptune: *from the distance* Ack! It was a trap all along!**

 **Vert: If I were to give my little sister a name, it would have to be "Vidian", as for her appearance, she would be somewhat identical to how I look**

 **Tamazaki: Neptune going seductive? That's something that's never been seen before…but…why do feel attracted to that sort of thing?**

 **Luth: Alex, I swear to God, if Nepgear's Lily Rank with you isn't above a 20 before that Arc, I'm going to get to you before she can get to me**

 **Alex: Isn't the highest level for the lily rank a 9?**

 **Luth: I give no f******

 **How did the five of you feel after seeing the CPU in their Idol outfits while putting on a concert?**

 **Tamazaki and the Aspriants: Huh?**

 **Oh wait, we aren't on Victory yet…oops**

 **Tamazaki: Kind of hard to run when I'm in the corner!**

 **Neptune: How could you T? I thought I was the only Nep for you?**

 **Noire: It makes me sick just thinking about ever falling for you**

 **Blanc: You should never cheat on the one you love**

 **Vert: Now Tamazaki, hold still while you pay for your sins**

 **Tamazaki: I need the power of plot! Someone do something!**

 **To AIYF Productions: "Her?" Alright man, you're seriously hiding something from me that's pretty important, and I'd like to know WHAT you're hiding!**

 **To Dimensional master Nick:**

 **Noire: *facepalms***

 **Blanc: That would be The Myth of Zelia: Sky Sleeper**

 **Neptune: It's my franchise Nick, it obviously has to be a girl!**

 **Alex: *covers Nepgear's mouth* Trust me, you DO NOT want to hear her answer! I didn't sleep last night at all!**

 **Alex, who's your favorite Undertale and Ace Attorney Character?**

 **Alex: sans, and Phoenix Wright himself**

 **God no! *snaps fingers and Glados disappears* no more Glados! None of us can stand her constant blabbering!**


	33. Recoded Arc: Chapter 2

**Heya everyone, Acallaris here bringing you guys the second chapter of the Recoded Arc!**

 **Last time on the Recoded Arc, the APL returned and held Noire, Blanc, and Vert captive, leaving everyone defenseless on what to do**

 **The APL then made the group choose, whether to hand over Tamazaki, or to hand over Neptune, with it ending with Tamazaki willingly handing himself over to the APL**

 **While all of this was unfolding, Planeptune's group had thought of a plan that caught the APL off guard, it first started with Alex faking his "almost" emotional break down**

 **The next part involved Tamazaki "relinquishing" his duties as Neptune's APL, although, Tamazaki never actually did relinquish his duties, if he did, he would've disappeared into thin air, at this point of time, Neptune didn't exactly know what was happening until noticing the expression in Tamazaki's face**

 **And now for the last part of the plan, the dragon arm, the reason why Tamazaki's arm was made out of dragon scales was because the night before the event, Nepgear had upgraded Tamazaki's arm, hoping that this would help him more in combat**

 **One of the things Nepgear didn't anticipate was the timer duration before Tamazaki's arm change took full effect, when Yellow Player crushed Tamazaki's Micro chip, he destroyed Tamazaki's ability for his left arm to be used as a weapon, not his right arm**

 **Although it looked like Tamazaki stepped into the portal, he actually went THROUGH it, hiding behind the portal until transformation of his arm took full effect**

 **Now, besides the terrible explanation, it's time to see what's in store for our heroes!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Recoded Arc Chapter 2: How was this possible?**

 **3** **rd** **Perspective**

 **(Planeptune's Basilicom, 11:00 PM)**

After the hostage situation with the Goddess, the group brought the unconscious APL back to Planetptune's Basilicom, hoping that Hinato and Histoire would be able to do something about the Cunithium

"That's the reason why we wanted to bring them here" Nepgear finished explaining to everyone, "It was very important for us to bring them here"

"You know, you could've just told us that they were going to explode back at the castle" Noire said, "maybe we wouldn't of been so skeptical about brining them here"

"You sure about that Noire?" Neptune asked, "I'm pretty sure you would've freaked out if you found out that the dude who was holding you was about to explode"

"No I wouldn't!" Noire attempted to defend herself, "But anyways, are Histoire and Hinato getting anywhere?"

"Tamazaki and the other Aspirants have been in there for a while" Blanc said, "do you think that the APL could've woken up?"

"If the APL had woken up, we most certainly would've seen them by now" Vert said, "In every nation, there is only one way to exit the Sharacite room"

"Don't worry about it girls! There's no way T and the others would overwhelmed by some dudes who got Eagle Punched"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Sharacite room, the APL all laid down on the floor unconscious, Hinato swiped through the screens, while Histoire searched through the records, Tamazaki, Alex, Luth, Caem, and Taem all stood idly, waiting for something to happen

"Did you two find anything yet?" Luth yawned, "we've been waiting around here for over an hour you know"

"Things like this takes time Luth" Histoire said, "Please bare with us for a little while longer"

"A little longer?" Taem got up from Green Player's side and put the cap back on the marker he had been using, "Man, I'm starting to get bored with drawing on this guy's face!"

"Taem, I know their the enemies but…" Caem said before thinking back to what Yellow Player did to Rom and Ram, "on second thought, is it okay that I borrow you're marker?"

"That's the spirit!" Taem tossed the marker to Caem, "I would recommend drawing a "certain" type of design on his face"

"What…the?" Hinato said, "How…how could this be?"

"Hinato what's wrong?" Tamazaki walked up beside him, "did you find something?"

"Tamazaki, take a look up at the screen" Hinato told Tamazaki

Tamazaki looked up at the screen, what he saw were his soul along with the other APLs souls, in a row below their souls, there were Purple, Black, White, and a dark green soul all lined up, half of the last 3 souls had Cunithium inside them.

"Who souls are-" Tamazaki said before realizing, "Oh….oh no"

"Would the 4 of you please bring everyone here?" Histoire said to the Aspriants

The APL Aspirants nodded and exited out of the Sharacite room, leaving Histoire, Hinato, and Tamazaki in shock about the situation

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone was now inside the Sharacite room, Hinato and Histoire both stared at the screen as everyone else did the same, although some didn't know what they were looking at

"We have some very bad news" Histoire said, "while we were running scans through the APLs bodies, we noticed that there were DNA traces of the CPU within them"

"If you look up at the screen, the two rows of souls are of both the APL and CPU" Hinato said, "as you've been told, Cunithium is the mixture of Radioactive energy and negative Plasma energy, something that is able to destroy the whole world"

"Is that why half of their souls are black?" Uni asked

"Yes, but as you can see, the last three souls in each row all have Cunithium injected into them" Hinato sighed, "what I am trying to say is…Noire, Blanc, and Vert, the three of you have Cunithium inside of your souls"

A large silence fell upon everyone in the Sharacite room, they all slowly processed what Hinato had said, finally, everyone understood what he meant

"WHAAAT?!" Everyone shouted

"H-how could've this even happened?!" Noire asked, "Uhrevia couldn't of did this to us!"

"It is most likely that she did" Histoire said, "this would mean she had access to Cunithium while she held the 4 of you along with Tamazaki captive"

"Something here doesn't seem right" Blanc said, "If the 3 of us and the APL have been infected, wouldn't Neptune and Tamazaki also have Cunithium inside of themselves?"

"What are you trying to say Blanc?!" Neptune asked, a bit shocked by her question, "Are you salty about the fact that both T and I still have some plot armor left from the last story?"

"Neptune, neither of you or Tamazaki ever had plot armor" Noire said, "That was proven when Alex was impaled by a spear"

"Oww" Alex replied

"I am a bit confused about this myself" Hinato said, "There wouldn't be a reason for Uhrevia not to inject Cunithium into their souls, she's certainly smarter than that"

"Is there anyway to cure it?" Caem asked, "do we have a certain amount of time before something happens?"

"From what I have gathered, in order for the Cunithium to activate, it would have to take full effect of the soul" Histoire said, "The only way for this to happen is if the host were to go emotionally unstable"

"Aww, are you saying we can't make Blanc mad anymore?" Ram sighed, "that's really lame!"

"Ram, I dare you to say another god damn word" Blanc growled at her little sister

"Basically yes" Hinato said, "If any of the CPU or APL were to either snap, or stress themselves out, it would be the end of the world"

"As for a cure, we are still looking into this" Histoire said, "If you may give us a few days, hopefully we will be able to find a antidote for this"

"If you say so" Noire sighed before looking back at the unconscious APL, "What are we going to do with-"

As Noire said this, a bright light engulfed the APL, everyone shielded their eyes from the bright light, once it subsided, everyone looked back at the APL, only to be greeted by 3 completely different people

"The hell?" Luth scratched the back of his head, "Did they just exit out of HDD while they're unconscious?"

"Doesn't that happen to all of us?" Caem asked

Everyone took a few steps forward, unsure whether it's safe to approach the APL or not, after some time, everyone heard snoring, which indicated that they were still unconscious. The group walked up to the APL and examined they're faces

"Should've known that it was this bastard" Luth mumbled under his breath

"Luth, I've been meaning to ask you this, but do you and Blue Player know each other?" Uni asked

"Unfortunately, yes I do" Luth said which caught everyone's attention, "apparently, this is my Step brother; Terra"

* * *

 **Name: Terra**

 **Age: According to Luth, he's 17**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Appearance: Black hair that covers his left eye with dark green eyes, is pale skinned**

 **Outfit: Wears a black leather jacket over a black and blue flannel shirt, has on gray pants with black boots**

 **Occupation: APL/?**

 **Weapon: Unknown**

 **Info: Apparently is Luth's Step brother, not much about him is known**

* * *

"You're step brother is an APL?" Noire said, "how is that even possible?"

"Don't ask me, I'm not the one who made him" Luth said, "after that r*** attempt 3 years ago, he disappeared"

"R***….attempt?" Uni said before looking back down at Terra, "He's the one….who tried to do that to me?"

"He tried to WHAT?!" Noire shouted

A loud beeping noise sounded throughout the room, everyone looked back to see the Cunithium in Noire's soul slowly expanding

"Noire, please calm down!" Histoire said, "The Cunithium is spreading, please try to relax"

"Luth, I don't care if he's you're step brother, as soon as he wakes up, I'm going kick his face in" Noire took a deep breath

"Noire…" Uni said

"Fine by me" Luth said, "I honestly couldn't give a crap if this f***tard were dead"

* * *

After the small dilemma with Terra, Noire, Uni, and Luth decided to leave the Sharacite room and attempt to get some rest for the night, when they left, a new dilemma with Yellow Player arose. Caem kneeled down beside Yellow Player, tapping his chin.

"Something wrong Caem?" Alex asked

"Yeah, Yellow Player looks really familiar" Caem said, "I can't quite put my finger on who he looks like"

"Hmm…" Alex took a look at Yellow Player, "You know Caem, he kind of reminds me of your cousin, what was his name?"

"My cousin?" Caem finally realized who he looked like, "Oh that's right! He does look like Kashi!"

* * *

 **Name: Kashi**

 **Age: According to Caem, he's 18**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Appearance: Dark brown hair with light blue eyes, is light skinned**

 **Outfit: Silver Fur hooded coat over a black sweater, black cargo shorts with gray loafers, wears a pair of gray eyeglasses**

 **Occupation: APL/?**

 **Info: Apparently is Caem's cousin back in his dimension, although, it may be another situation just like Taem, despite his age, he's the same height as Blanc**

* * *

"Kashi?" Tamazaki overheard the name

"Mhm! Kashi, remember my cousin?" Caem said, "Whenever he came over, the both would get along really well!"

"Oh yeah, I remember now" Tamazaki said, "He's was really calm, and didn't really talk to people other than the three of us, right?"

"That's right Tam!" Alex said, "he was pretty upset after he heard that you went missing"

"Mister Caem?" Rom spoke softly, "Is he the man who did really bad things to me and Rom?"

As soon as Rom said that, the whole room went silent, not just because of what Rom said, it was mostly because of the loud beeping that notified everyone that the Cunithium was spreading through Blanc's soul

"What…the hell…did she just say?" Blanc summoned a hammer and looked down at Caem

"Alex, Tamazaki, please move out of Blanc's way!" Nepgear alarmed them, "you'll get trapped in the crossfire!"

"Way ahead of you!" The two brothers quickly moved out of the way

"U-uh…u-uhh" Caem was too afraid to speak

"U-um…Blanc…you see…when we went to save you….umm…" Taem tried his best to explain the situation, "Well uhh….he knocked the two of us out and did unspeakable things to Rom and Ram while we were out cold"

"I don't want to remember what that creep did to us!" Ram covered her face

"He wouldn't leave us alone…." Rom started to cry

"Why would someone go as far as to do that to Rom and Ram?" Nepgear was starting to get a little angry herself

Blanc tightened the grip on her hammer and walked over to Kashi, ignoring the beeping in her ear, she raised the hammer over her head, as she was about to smash Kashi into the ground

"Blanc, please refrain from using any sort of violence!" Hinato said, "that will only cause the Cunithium to spread faster!"

"We'll all be dead before you get the chance to kill him!" Taem said

"I'm not going to let this….this h**** ***hole get away with r***** my sisters!" Blanc exploded, "I'm not gong to wait for this f***boy to wake up, he's dying right now!"

"Blanc….please no" Rom hugged her sister, "don't hurt the mean man right now…"

"Blanc, you can do it when your not going to die!" Ram hugged her as well, "when that happens, we can all beat up the dummy!"

Blanc looked down at her two sisters, then she looked at her soul, the Cunithium was slowly stopping, indicating that Blanc's mood was returning back to normal. Blanc put away her hammer and hugged Rom and Ram.

"Alright then, I'm sorry if I worried the both of you" Blanc said

* * *

After the second dilemma, Blanc and the two sets of twins left the room as well, hopefully they would be able to get some sleep. This left Green Player, who nobody in the room actually knew.

"Wow, must be a bummer for no one to know who you are" Neptune said

"I do wonder, who can he possibly be?" Vert asked

"Hold on! I think I know who to ask!" Alex said, "Hey Sis? Can you wake up for a few minutes?"

As Alex said that, the Chibi Version of Silver appeared on his head, she looked to be extremely tired and a bit confused on why she was on Alex's head

"Aww Le – Le, why did you wake me up?" Silver said in a tired tone, "I was having the best dream…"

"Sorry about that Sis" Alex apologized, "But I need to ask you, do you know who that is?"

"Huh?" Silver looked at Green Player and jumped, "Wah! Huh? How is he here- no wait a second, why are all of the APL here?!"

"Silver, was today one of your days off?" Nepgear asked

"It sure was!" Silver said, "I didn't think on my day off, I would miss out on so much!"

"Hey uh, Silver? Could you answer my question?" Alex asked

"Oh right!" Silver cleared her throat, "Green Player, his actual name is Zest!"

* * *

 **Name: Zest**

 **Age: According to Silver, he's 21**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Appearance: Light brown hair with orange eyes, is pale skinned**

 **Outfit: Green Varsity jacket (on the back and shoulders, it has a "L" Symbol) over a blue T-shirt, has light blue jeans with green sneakers, has a camera strapped around his neck and black fingerless gloves**

 **Occupation: APL/Photographer (According to Silver)**

 **Weapon: Cricket bat**

 **Info: A professional photographer who fell into Uhrevia's hands, for some odd reason, he sounds like Galdo from Fairy Fencer F**

* * *

"Silver, who's Galdo?" Tamazaki asked

"Oops! Might've said to much during that last part!" Silver covered her mouth, "Well uh, I gotta go recharge my batteries! See you in the morning!"

Neither Alex or Tamazaki could say anything before their sister disappeared in a small cloud of smoke, the two brothers sighed at their older sister's actions.

"Out of all the APL, Zest looks like he wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone" Nepgear said

"From what I remember while being captured with Uhrevia, Zest…sort of….well….he's kind of dumb" Tamazaki admitted

"Umm…how dumb?" Alex asked

"Like he almost set us free once dumb!" Neptune said, "seriously, if the brainwashed version of T hadn't walked in, this story would've been over by the time the Leanbox Arc started!"

"Don't look at me as if it's my fault!" Tamazaki said, "I remember very few things from being brainwashed, with it all ending with Uhrevia inches awash from me"

"Wait…." Alex suddenly remembered something important, "Oh…that's right…wait a minute, isn't that incest?"

"Did you say something about incest?" Vert quickly turned toward Alex

"Ahh! No!" Alex shouted

"Very well then" Vert sighed before turning towards the exit, "I must get my rest, since there are no video games to play at the moment"

"I think we're going to head off to bed too" Tamazaki said before looking at Neptune, "Huh? Neptune? You asleep?"

"She's outcold" Alex said before noticing Nepgear on his lap, "Huh? Nepgear? Did you fall asleep too?"

"It seems that both sisters are asleep" Vert said, "Oh how I wish Nepgear could've fell asleep on me, surely it would be something wonderful!"

The beeping then returned, but only for a few short seconds, No one had to even look at the screen, as they already knew that it was Vert's soul that was the cause of the beeping.

"I do not think we need to tell you what to do Vert" Histoire sighed, "but I do agree that it is getting late, and it seems as if we will have company staying for the night"

"Yayyy….sleepover…." Neptune said in her sleep

"Alex, Tamazaki, would you two please fetch the sleeping back in the closet?" Hinato asked, "I believe we may have enough for everyone"

"No Problem" Tamazaki said, "but first, these two have to wake up"

"Alright, Neptune, Nepgear? You have to get up" Alex said

"Carry…us…." The two sisters held their hands up

Tamazaki and Alex both looked at each other, they noticed that Histoire, Hinato, and Vert were chuckling among themselves. The two brothers gave in and picked up the Goddesses, making their way to the door

"Let us hope that they do not wake up during the night" Hinato said

* * *

 **(No Announcements or Skits today, just reviews!)**

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **To On3dgeGaming: I have no clue on how to respond to that**

 **To PersonManZX: This is Taem we're talking about, his occupation being "Professional Pervert"**

 **Tamazaki's been a lot of things in both stories, so I'm actually uncertain if he would win in a-**

 **Neptune: T's fought a Mech, A Clone of himself, and a Succubus lady (with different outcomes), he'll be fine!**

 **Weren't you going to kill someone-Ohhh**

 **To AIYF Productions: He hasn't…returned? That was a while ago, how wouldn't he not have returned?**

 **Alex: Hey uh Acallaris? Can we talk about the women who is clearly defying the laws of Physics right now?!**

 **Luth: How…what? What is she?!**

 **Silver: Who cares on what she is! She's awesome!**

 **And we've lost Silver….great**

 **To Dimensional master Nick: Just make sure to not piss off sans (I wouldn't know how you could do this before he pisses you off), he'll give you a bad time**

 **Neptune: Throwing out the old name for Nepdisk! Nice one Nicky boy!**

 **Alex: *shakes his head* You can do a lot better than that! I'm not Acallaris!**

 **Hey!**

 **(Tamazaki slowly looks over at Neptune)**

 **Tamazaki: Nep you better not answer that one**

 **Neptune: *slowly opens mouth***

 **Tamazaki: If you say something, no ice cream flavored pudding!**

 **Neptune: *immediately shuts mouth***

 **Nepgear: *face becomes completely red* u-um, t-that's not Something I really think about!**

 **Alex:*head is in his hands* oh dear God she's going to start thinking about it now**

 **Nepgear:*eyes are sparkling* The Tardis! It amazes me on how it's able to travel through time!**

 **Caem: A hylian!**

 **To Moonbunny: Most likely…yes, this Arc is going to be dark, I don't know how dark but it will be dark**

 **If they saw that, they would *censored for spoilers***

 **And wait a minute, the aftermath of the battle when Sadie *whistles* Nepgear…oh dear God! How am I going to write that in if Alex is included?**

 **Alex:…uhh…**

 **Nepgear:….**

 **Alex: I think…I just heard the door lock**

 **Nepgear: Alex~**

 **Alex: *gulps*yes?**

 **Nepgear: Please hold still~**

 **Alex:*realization* Her thirst mode was turned on! He's Decimals!**

 **(Outside in the main room)**

 **Tamazaki: You hear something?**

 **Neptune: Nope!**

 **Hey Luth? Is that you in the sh-**

 **(Luth runs out of the washroom with Uni chasing after him in a towel)**

 **Luth: WHY DO I ALWAYS GET THE MEMO LATE?!**

 **Caem: umm…a diabetic amount?**

 **How much is that?**

 **Caem: Only 1**

 **Taem:*inhales deeply* The girl who's hurt me or the women with the large bazongas…uhh, can I phone a friend?**

 ***Shrugs and throws him a Phone***

 **Taem: Hey uh, Alex? I need-**

 **Alex: Sorry! Busy right now! *hangs up***

 **Taem: *calls someone else* Luth, I have a-**

 **Luth: Sorry! Getting chased right now! *hangs up***

 **Taem: *calls another person* Hey Bro? I need help-**

 **(Goes straight to voicemail)**

 **Taem: Oh right, his phone is broken…**

 **Ram: Ori Ori bars! They're really sweat and yummy!**

 **Rom: *tilts head and holds up two fingers on each hand* Onii – chan?**

 **Neptune: Dawww, I think my heart just flew away!**

 **Tamazaki: *begins to twitch*so….cute**

 **Hinato: When it comes to processing Power, I must say that this Histoire is better…but for looks….I shouldn't be the one to…ask *begins to walk away***

 **Vert: I would only be the right thing to do! She must learn the ways of the world we live in, as for Nepgear, she will still get the same treatment as she usually does, she is too precious to ignore!**

 **Tamazaki: Wait, what did you s-a-ah, what's the squishy object that's pressing against my back?**

 **Purple Heart: There is no need to be alarm T, it's only me**

 **Tamazaki: N-Neptune, you're a bit too close to me**

 **Purple Heart: I don't see a problem with that T, unless there is a certain "area" you wouldn't want to share with me~**

 **Tamazaki: W-what?! N-no! Nothing at all!**

 **Purple Heart: You may say this, but a different part of you says something else~**

 **Tamazaki: *bolts out of the room***

 **Purple Heart: Hmm, I wonder if I should collect my reward first or get my pudding…**

 **Alex: Yandere Gea- *sees Nepgear In the distance* Luth, we've gotta go**

 **Luth: She has her eyes on me…yeah let's get out of here!**

 **Neptune: Wah! Their going above our contract!**

 **Noire: WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?!**

 **Blanc: Who's the a** who's responsible for this?**

 **Vert: Once again, I do not see why everyone has a problem with-**

 **Tamazaki: huh? *looks at himself* Gah!**

 **(Tamazaki transforms into Red Player)**

 **Red Player: *sighs* much better…**

 **Neptune: T, is there something you want to talk about?**

 **Red Player:….** ***** **flies away***

 **To Geod Pony: Yes my good sir they did! Also, I liked the idea that suggested as well!**

 **Tamazaki: For us, it would be absolutely nothing…food in the Basilicom runs out very quickly**

 **Alex: Well…can't we save some money for a New Laptop?**

 **Tamazaki: Alex don't you-**

 **Alex:*eyes are sparkling* A laptop that would beat all of the others…its storage capabilities would surpass those of a console and the amount of RAM it has will be out of this world**

 **Tamazaki: Acallaris, he's in another world right now, should I just leave him**

 **He's your brother, I don't control him…fully**

 **To Wheatley9001: By Played you must've meant read, although I did say in the beginning of the story that you should read Rise of an APL first, so you would know what's actually happening**

 **This is a alternative route after Rise of an APL, in Rise of an APL, Uhrevia was defeated and Tamazaki remained the only APL in Gameindustri**

 **You know how in The Neptunia games there is the Bad,Good, and True Ending? Well think of Rise of an APL as the Good Ending, and this story as the True Ending**

 **To PCUSPARD:**

 **Vert: Oh dear, there has never been a male born from the Sharacite, I would not know what his name would be!**

 **To Grammar Nazi: Thank you for the correction! All this time, I have been spelling Planeptune incorrectly, I feel like a massive idiot right now**


	34. Recoded Arc: Chapter 3

**Heya everyone, Acallaris here bringing you all the next chapter of the Recoded Arc!**

 **Last time, our heroes learned that the CPU (besides Neptune) have been injected with Cunithium, most likely when they were captured by Uhrevia**

 **While learning of the Cunithium injection, the APL reverted back to their human forms, Blue Player, also known as Terra, was revealed to be Luth's Step brother, Yellow Player, also known as Kashi, was the Hyperdimension's version of Caem's cousin, and finally, Green Player, also known as Zest, was not recognized by anyone except for Silver**

 **Now, it's time to see what happens this time, as this chapter will be starting off with a new perspective!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Recoded Arc Chapter 3: Insanity**

 **(Lastation's Basilicom, 10:00 AM)**

 **?'s Perspective**

"Ugh…my damn head…" I said to myself, "why does it feel like I got kicked in the head?"

I sat up and rubbed the side of my face, I don't get why I was feeling this type of pain, I didn't do anything at all to harm myself…at least, I don't remember if I did

I stop rubbing my head and examined my surroundings-wait…why the hell am I in a cell? Since when did I get myself locked up? I told myself that I wouldn't get anything added on to my record, but I don't get it, why am I even in here?

"What the hell is going on here?" I said while looking around the cell, "how did I end up in a cell?!"

"Looks like you're awake" I heard someone's voice

Out of the darkness, a girl with long pigtails walked out, she headed over to my cell, unsure whether I should trust her or not, I decided to stay still and sit on the bed, only making eye contact with her

"Something tells me you're the warden" I said while looking at her outfit, "but to be honest, I don't think a female warden should be wearing a dress in prison; have you ever heard of "pants?"

"Why don't you keep your mouth shut" The warden threatened me, "first of all, I'm not the warden, do I honestly look like I would be one?"

"Well, you sound very pissed off and strict like a warden" I admitted, "it was either that, or your just on your per-"

The girl suddenly pulled a rapier out of thin air and pointed the blade at my face through the bars, she stared at me with hatred in her eyes, all I did was stare back with a blank expression

"If the both of us weren't going to die, I would kill you right now" The girl pulled the rapier away from me

"What did you just say?" I asked her, "What do you mean by, "if the both of us weren't going to die?"

"It's better that you don't know" She said, "Anyways, you must be wondering why you're locked in this cage Terra"

"I would ask "how do you know my name", but then again, I'm in prison right now" I said

"Do you honestly not remember anything from a few hours ago?" The girl asked, "Uni must've kicked you harder than I thought"

"Who exactly is Uni?" I said, "but more importantly, who exactly are YOU, and why in the living hell am I locked up in a cage?!"

The girl sighed, from what it looked like, she knew she was going to have a lot of explaining to do, but from what it looks like, she can take as long as she wants, it doesn't look like she's doing anything important, and I'm not going anywhere

"Well?" I say, "you going to tell me or are you going to get lost in the clouds? In this case, that would be the ceiling"

"Would you shut up for a minute?" The girl asked me in a pretty rude tone, "I'm trying to think here"

I decided to stay silent and see how long it would take her brain to process something that should be very simple, this lasted for a total of 2 minutes, which actually impressed me, usually, it would take people like her longer

"Do you know my name?" The girl asked me

"How would I know you're name? I clearly just asked you what it was" I responded to her stupid question

"Are you sure about that?" The girl asked, "You already know my name, but it must be locked inside that brain of yours that you rarely use"

"Noire, I will rip these bars open and throttle you until your eyes pop out of your-"

I stopped mid-sentence after realizing what I had just said, not the throttling part, the fact that I randomly said Noire, the girl put her hands on her hips, I then noticed that a small smirk appeared on her face

"So you do remember? All you need is to be pressured" Noire said which confused me even more

"After what you just said, I'm wondering if I'm really in prison, or I'm in some sort of social experiment" I said

"I might as well tell you that you're not in a prison" Noire said to me, "You're in Lastation's Basilicom, you were brought here after you woke up in Planeptune's Basilicom"

I didn't understand what she was talking about at all, I was in one place, and next thing you know, I'm in the other, I swear none of this is making sen-

* * *

 ***Flashback begins***

I slowly opened my eyes, all I could see was the black ceiling with a few bright lights in the corner of my right eye, I turned to my right and saw a man and a small girl, who sat on a book, staring at a holographic screen

"H-hey…" I weakly said, "what's….what's going on?"

I didn't think that the two of them heard me, it must've been very quiet in the room. As soon as I talked, the two quickly turned around and saw me attempting to stand up on my feet, for some reason, they started to get all defensive and backed away from me

"Why are you backing away?" I asked, "I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

The small girl's eyes began to flash blue multiple times, a bit weirded out by this, I started to back up myself, it wasn't long before I heard something open up behind me, as I was about to turn around to see what was going on, the image of why'd panties flashed before my eyes, after that, I basically blacked out again

 ***Flashback ends***

* * *

"Terra! Stop dozing off!" Noire hit my cell bars causing me to jolt up

"Why…why were they backing away from me?" I asked Noire, "Did I do something to them? Did I hurt anyone?"

"Why are you suddenly-"

Noire then noticed the sudden change in my voice, I could tell that she was feeling somewhat sympathetic for me, which is something a lot of people can expect from people like her

"What's the last thing you remember?" Noire asked, "other than getting knocked out by my sister"

"I…" I tried to recall what happened, "I went out to find my brother, or…step brother, who ran away from home"

"You're step brother…" Noire tapped her foot before snapping her fingers, "I'll be back, I need to go sort some things out"

Noire then left the room, leaving me all by myself, I sat at the edge of my bed an buried my face into my hands, as I did this, for a short amount of time, it became hard to breathe, after a few seconds of struggling, my breathing returned to normal

* * *

I heard the door swing open and then close, I was still trying to process what was going on, completely ignoring whoever just entered the room, at least until I heard the sound of a chair being dragged across the floor

"That was surprisingly qui-" I looked up and saw someone else

When I looked up, I expected to see Noire standing in front of me, expecting her to have sorted something out to get me out of this cell, but no…it wasn't Noire…it was someone completely different

"…..Luth?" I said

"Who else can I possibly be, you dumb f***" Luth got automatically aggressive as I talked to him

"Why are you suddenly so hostile?" I asked him, "usually, that happens 2 minutes into the conversation"

"Because I don't want to talk to the likes of you" Luth admitted, "But apparently, I'm being forced by Tsun Heart"

"Tsun Heart?" I said, "you're talking about Noire, aren't you?"

"What other person can I possibly be f***ing talking about?" Luth asked, "She's literally the only female you've made contact with"

"Luth…what happened? Why am I in this cell?" I asked him, "and why are you so upset about what happened yesterday?"

"Yesterday? Are you braindead?!" Luth shouted, "have you been living under a rock for the past 4 years?"

"4…years?" I said, "what do you mean by "4 years?"

"You f***ing moron, do you even know what's going on around you?" Luth wasn't sitting in his chair anymore, "has that succubus caused you to reach a further level of insanity?"

Luth never acted like this before, the Luth I knew never was this hostile towards me at all, I don't get why he's so pissed off.

In the corner of my eye, I saw the door creak open, I saw a girl who looked somewhat like Noire, she was peaking her head through the door and was looking at me, although, her look was yet another look of hatred, similar to the one Noire had, so I'm just going by process of elimination and say that's Uni.

"Uni, you can come in" Luth didn't even turn to face her, "this f***er isn't getting out of his cell

"I wish I could agree with you on that Luth" Uni said, "but I just overheard Noire and Kei talking, they were talking about letting him out of the cage, but keeping him on high security"

"About f***ing time" I let out a sigh of relief

"Terra, I have something to ask you" Luth said, "do you know who this is?"

"Why wouldn't I remember the girl who kicked me in the face?" I said to him

"That's all you remember me as?" Uni asked me, "Just as the one girl who kicked you in the face?"

"Did I do something to you?" I asked her, "I'm pretty sure that this is the first time we've ever met"

"First time….you met?" I could tell Luth was starting to boil with anger, "You think that THIS, is the first time you've met?!"

"You're getting incredibly hostile Luth" I told him as I was getting up from the bed, "Did you forget to take your medication or-"

Luth then punched one of the cell bars, the punch was enough to actually bend the bar, I immediately sat back down on my bed and looked at my Step brother, noticing tears in his eyes

"Do you not remember what you did to her Terra?!" Luth asked me, "Do you not remember how Uni could've been your next victim?!"

"Next…victim?" I repeated to him, "what do you-"

"Terra, do you remember the reason why I ran away?" Luth asked me, "If you can't remember that, I shouldn't waste my f***ing time, talking to the likes of you"

It…it was all coming back to me….I'm starting to remember…I'm starting to remember the reason why Luth hates me so much….why he wouldn't care if I was buried in the damn ground

* * *

 ***Flashback begins***

 **(Chian's Workshop, 4 years ago)**

It was 4 years ago, it had been a few months since my mother, Chian, adopted Luth, the three of us were pretty happy living together….until...one day….

One day, well…I should say that it was more like One evening, it was very cold out from what I remember, I had just gotten back from an errand that I did for my mother, by the time I had gotten back, the shop was already closed

When I walked in, I saw Luth, who was only 12 at the time, lying down in front of the TV, his eyes were glued to the screen, from what I saw, he was watching some documentary about guns

"I'm back" I closed the door and took off my jacket, "I see that you haven't left that spot since I left"

"Not at all…." Luth said as if he was brainwashed, "This documentary is really fun to watch…."

"Guns aren't something I would say are "fun" I said, "But that's not going to stop you, anyways, you know where Mom is?"

"In her bedroom…" Luth said

"And when did she tell you this?" I asked Luth

"4 hours ago…" Luth said while still looking at the screen

I decided that until that documentary had ended, making a actual conversation with Luth would be impossible, so I decided to go and leave the boy to his show

* * *

I walked down the hallway and knocked on the door, but as I did this, I could hear crying coming from the other side of the door.

"Mom?" I said

I quickly opened the door, the first thing I saw were papers scattered all across the floor, I then saw my mother at the foot of her bed, she had her head buried in her hands, beside her, laid her cellphone

"Mom, what's wrong?" I kneeled down in front of her and took her hand, "come on, just stop crying"

"Terra…it actually happened…" China looked at me with tears still streaming down her face, "They're actually coming for him"

"Wha….what?" I let go of her hands

"Right when you left, the orphanage had called me, they said that a man and women had come looking for him" Chian said, "They ran a DNA test, the results…they…they were verified"

"No…no…no this can't be" I said to myself, "they can't take him back! They already gave him to us!"

"I tried to tell them, but by law, we have to comply" Chian said, "Terra…I don't want to lose Luth, he's too precious to the two the both us!"

I couldn't believe it, those two didn't reset to to have a son, if you tried so hard to give him away, why do you suddenly want to take him back?

"Mom:..I'm sorry…" I got up off of my knees, "I didn't want it to resort to this at all…"

"Terra?" Chian asked me, "what are you-"

I left the room and shut the door before my mother could finish her question, I knew what I was going to do, I didn't care about how much hate I was going to get for doing so, I wasn't going to let any of this happen

* * *

I began to make my way out of the workshop, I was carrying a sledgehammer with me. It wasn't long before I was out in the streets, searching and searching for the only way to keep Luth.

Eventually, I found them, the ones who gave birth to my Stepbrother, they were walking down the sidewalk, the two of them appeared to be lost

"Excuse me…" I walked up to the both of them, concealing the Sledgehammer behind my back, "you two seem to be lost"

"Ah yes!" The women nodded, "we're looking for a workshop, it belongs to someone by the name of "Chian?"

"We're here to pick up something we foolishly gave up years ago" The man said, "do you happen to know the direction to the workshop?"

"So…you're the Mikayas'" I said before revealing the hammer, "you're the ones who made that grave mistake"

"Wh-what?" Mr. Mikaya said, "how do you know our last name, who are you exactly?"

"I'll tell you who I am" I said before running at the two of them, "I'm Luth's brother now! He doesn't need to go back to you f***ers!"

I…I couldn't control myself….after that point, I just…lost all control in my body….the two screamed and kept on begging for me to stop….but…I didn't listen…I just didn't want to listen

* * *

I was now covered in blood, although it started to rain, that didn't wash away the blood from my body….the blood from the innocent people I killed….

It was at this point, I had just lost my sanity, I suddenly just started…laughing, I just couldn't stop, its as if something was taking control of my body, I had no control over myself anymore

"Mom…Dad?" I heard a voice say

I slowly turned around to see the person I wished to never find out about this, all I did was stare at them as they stared at the dead corpses of their parents, finally, they looked up at me, tears streaming down their face

"Terra….why?" Luth asked me as his voice broke, "You killed my parents…why did you Terra?"

"…" I remained silent

And just like that, Luth just…just ran away, all I did was stand in the rain as I looked around for my Stepbrother, eventually, my legs started to move on their own, before I knew it, I was near Lastation's Basilicom.

As I was about to turn back, I couldn't do anything at all, I couldn't blink, I couldn't speak, I could move….I was being possessed by something….

Just then, a I felt something run into me and fall onto the floor, I automatically looked down without any control of my body, that's when I saw Uni

"Oh?" I randomly said, "it seems my day just got better!"

What the actual f***? Why did I just say that? I tried to correct myself, but more and more words just came out without me actually saying anything

"Huh?" Uni started to back up away from me, "H-hey! s-stay away you creep!"

"Awww, don't be shy…" I began to move closer to Uni, "I just want you to be my friend…forever"

What am I even saying?! Did I really just turn into some sort of r**ist? Am I actually about to r*** someone?!

Uni summoned a rifle and aimed it at my head, as she was about to fire, I subconsciously kicked the rifle out of her hands, next thing you know, I was pinning her down on the ground

"L-let go!" Uni screamed, "What do you think your doing?!"

"Don't worry…" I whispered into her ear, "you'll be a valuable gem in my collection, just let me…."polish" you up a bit"

"S-stop! Get off of me!" Uni was struggling to break free, "P-please someone, get this weirdo off of me!"

For the love of the goddess, I was actually about to r*** a girl! Was this technically me? I had no control over my body at all, things were just going bad very quickly

As I was slowly removing her top, I could hear footsteps through the rain puddles, as I looked up, I was kneed in my jaw, I stumbled off of Uni and fell onto the floor, looking up at who kicked me, only to see Luth, gritting his teeth at me

"Why would you interrupt?" I asked, "I was about to have tons of fun with my new toy!"

"Shut up!" Luth shouted, "get out of here, you damn bum!"

Once he said that, I knew that the Luth I had known was gone, his affection towards me, it had all just…disappeared, right into thin air

I picked my sledgehammer, although I was trying my best to just drop it, I still had no control over my body, I then charged at Luth, laughing manically, I wanted to stop myself from harming Luth, but I couldn't, the force overtaking me was just too strong.

It wasn't long before I was on the floor, my vision slowly dimming as I laid in the rain, I thought I could just wait and see what would happen if I just closed my eyes…that's until….I heard "her" voice

"Do you want a second chance?" The voice spoke to me, "A second chance to redeem yourself?"

"….yes" I answered

"Very well then…" The voice said, "From now on, you will be known as "Blue Player", you will serve me and no one else, do you understand?"

"….yes" I replied

"Very good…" As the voice said that, I saw a yellow light, "walk to the light, my little APL, Lady Uhrevia awaits you're arrival"

This was the only time I had full control of my body, I had nowhere else to go, there basically was nowhere else to go, besides the light. I began to make my way to the yellow light, not knowing the consequences of my actions…

 ***Flashback ends***

* * *

 **(Lastation's Basilicom, 12:44 PM)**

"…." I was silent, "I…killed them…."

"My parents died by your hands you prick!" Luth was now crying, "If I hadn't showed up, Uni would've been in the same place my parents are in right now!"

After he said that, Luth ran out of the room, leaving me and Uni alone, I sat in silence as I thought about my actions, I didn't even thinking about looking Uni in the eyes, all I would see is that traumatized face of hers

"I don't know what to say to you…" Uni said

"What could you ever want to say to me?" I asked her, "If you want to insult me then go ahead, I could care about what anyone says to me anyways"

Uni went silent, I then watched as she made her way to the door, before suddenly making a stop, she turned her head slightly

"You've messed up big time, most people wouldn't even put you in prison, they'd just kill you in the spot" Uni said, "but….if you never did what you did…I wouldn't of ever met the boy who's changed my point of view on men"

After that, Uni closed the room door, not saying another word after that. All I did was slowly lay down onto the bed and turned my back to the cell bars, it remained silent in my cell for a few hours, I didn't even know that Noire was leaning against the wall, watching me

"I honestly have nothing to say to you after that conversation" Noire decided to speak, "you killed his parents because you wanted to?"

"….they didn't deserve him…" I said, "they foolishly gave him up, just to come back and take him back"

"…." Noire fell silent

"But in reality…I didn't deserve him…" I admitted, "I didn't want to give him up, so I just killed them….I don't deserve to leave this cell, just leave me here to rot…"

"…." Noire sighed, "are you done spitting meaningless insults at yourself?"

"…." I stayed silent

I could them hear Noire's footsteps walk towards the cell, eventually, I heard the sound of something unlock, I then felt something pull me upwards, next thing you know, Noire and I were sitting side by side

"Do you regret your decision?" Noire asked, "your decision to kill his parents? To shatter his innocence?"

"Ever since I picked up that hammer…" I said

"….you want to be different, don't you?" Noire asked me, "you want change everything that's happened, and try to fix it"

"None of this can be fixed…" I say, "I'm pretty sure society wouldn't want to take me back…"

"Geez, would you stop making this harder for the both of us?" Noire asked, "I'll ask you again: do you want to be different?"

Last time I said yes, I was brainwashed by a succubus into doing anything she ever wanted, I don't know what will happen if I say yes to Noire now….

"….yes" I told her

"Next time you wake up, come to my office" Noire said, "It's the room next to this one"

"Next time I wake up?" I asked, "what do you mean by-"

"A-P-L" Noire said suddenly

For some reason, my whole body froze up, I was unable to move for God knows how long, eventually, I was unfrozen and I fell onto Noire's lap, hearing a voice in my head, before I fell unconscious

"Console Patron Unit Black Heart successfully linked with Alpha Player Link Blue Player" The voice said, "Recoding Souls into one…"

* * *

 **Acallaris: And so, ends Terra's Chapter in the Recoded Arc, man, this chapter was really quick for me to write**

 **Neptune: Probably cause ya got nothing better to do with your life!**

 **Acallaris: *inhales and exhales deeply* Not going to get triggered by that, everyone knows that's not true**

 **Neptune: Is it Acky? Is it?**

 **Acallaris:….*slams head on desk***

 **Neptune: Gotcha!**

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **To Moonbunny: Yeah, not a lot about Zest was really revealed in the last chapter, I'm hoping that I can make his character more interesting then how he actually looks**

 **Let's just hope that Vert doesn't actually do that poor Zest…although, his brain might trick him into getting into GL or….InZEST! *cricket chirps***

 **Well, this chapter certainly wasn't light hearted! Neptune was nowhere in this chapter, so we're kind of leaving off on a-**

 **Neptune: For only 1 cup of pudding, you can kick Terraria in the Babymaker! Who wants to take a shot?**

… **I spoke too soon**

 **Even after they *censored* it's just going to keep on happening, eventually, with it ending with Nepgear killing *censored*…..what are we even doing?**

 **No I have not gotten Neptunia U, yet, I am getting it very soon though**

 **Well uh, when it comes to explaining things in tight situations, Alex is usually misunderstood….so yeah, it's going to be fun to see how he talks his away out of getting *beep* by Sadie**

 **Silver: It's really dark in here! He threw me in the dresser and I can't see a single thing! *goes silent* is that moa-**

 **(Silver suddenly cuts off)**

 **Luth: Alright! Here goes nothing! *presses button)**

 **(Luth's Defense has gone down to 0)**

 **Luth:….I've been jup-**

 **(Luth gets sent through the wall)**

 **Uni: Hmph! That's what happens when you peep on me without my permission**

 **Wait a minute, did she just say "without my permission?"**

 **Rom: What is it Mister Caem?**

 **Caem:….*inhales deeply* your voice is the one of an angel and you look really cute! *exhales and starts to pant***

 **Rom: O-oh *blushes* that's really nice of you to say Mister Caem…**

 **Caem: Why do I feel something else is going to happen?**

 **Taem: You can't put them on standby! That ain't right!**

 **Ram: Well, who are you going to choose dummy?**

 **Vert: Although you are just a child, who would you choose in a situation like this?**

 **?: Remember Taem, follow the strongest thing in you body *echoes***

 **Taem: Uhh…Luth? What are you doing?**

 **Luth:….*slowly backs away***

 **Taem: I choose *drumrolls*…wait a minute….people tell me I dot have a brain….why am I debating over this? Obviously I have to go with Ram**

 **Ram: Are you saying that so I won't hit you?**

 **Taem: I swear I'm not!**

 **Ram: They're all Mystery Flavors! That's why there really yummy! And they even came out with Ori Ori bears a few days ago!**

 **Rom: *takes off her hat and looks up at Vert* O-Onee-chan?**

 **Vert:….*it doesn't affect Vert!***

 **Neptune: Nat doesn't like talking about all of that lovey Dover stuff, that's why he'll just leave the room if he sees me and T or Jr and Alko**

 **Tamazaki: So uh Neptune? Hinato isn't coming out of the Sharacite room and Histoire literally trapped herself inside the bookcase**

 **Neptune: Aww darn it, guess we'll have to use Plan B**

 **(A few minutes later)**

 **Tamazaki: You know, I can always just knock down the door, this will prevent you from gaining brain damage**

 **Neptune: Don't worry about it T, it's battering** **Nep time!**

 **Vert: Oh dear, if that were to happen, I'd have to take "drastic" measures, by all means necessary**

 **Tamazaki: I'll take my chances! You wouldn't even think about callin-**

 **Neptune: *drags Tamazaki* You heard the bunny T! You got a once in a lifetime opportunity to take a bath with moi!**

 **Tamazaki: Did your grip get stronger since the carnival?!**

 **Neptune: Yup!**

 **Alex: *steps in Nepgear's path* Nepgear, stop right now!**

 **Nepgear: But Alky, I don't want anyone to take you**

 **Alex: Nepgear, Luth is a guy!**

 **Luth: *from the distance* And I don't swing that way!**

 **Nepgear: Does that mean you'll be mine…forever?**

 **Alex: Umm…*gulps* I gue-Gah! Don't suddenly hug me! You still have that sword in your hand!**

 **Neptune: It was way different from what I had imagined!**

 **Noire: Uh…uh…*eyes are twitching* why did I keep on looking?!**

 **Blanc: I had something else in mind, I didn't expect it to look like that…although, I wonder why I was even thinking about it in the first place**

 **Vert: It looked as if I had just came of a manga, oh how I wish I could replay that moment**

 **(Everyone takes a step away from Vert)**

 **And for the fun of it, I'm just going to place you all in HDD Form, so you can give the guy a run for his money**

 **(A few minutes later)**

 **Red Player: Now where are those- *looks back* hm?**

 **Purple Heart: Seems like we've finally found him**

 **Black Heart: You know, we expected you to get farther away, but that was just a poor effort**

 **White Heart: So? What are we going to do to him? Turn this into some M-rated scene and throw ourselves on him?**

 **Green Heart: I certainly wouldn't have any objections to that**

 **Red Player:….F*****

* * *

 **To Grammar Nazi: That's fine, thank you for the help!**

* * *

 **To AIYF Productions:**

 **Neptune: Nah, if Garly were a Apple,he'd kill us all by now!**

 **Tamazaki: Neptune…just….really?**

 **Well, we'll keep an eye out for Garland in case he appears in one of the Arcs *coughs* PFC Arc *coughs* man…I need some medicine**

 **Neptune: World's worst cover up everybody!**

* * *

 **To On3dgeGaming: The Arc after the next Arc (The Recreation Arc) there will be the Holy Sword Arc, so yeah, I'm still doing something with Gehaburn**

 **Tamazaki: Whipped?**

 **Alex: What does he mean by that?**

* * *

 **To Geod Pony: I actually asked my friends that question the other day…they said that makes me stupid….I feel hurt both physically and emotionally**

 **Art? Well, if that isn't too much work for you then sure!**

* * *

 **To Dimensional master Nick:**

 **Nepgear: Tennant!**

 **Neptune: Would Nat count as a robot? *runs up to Hinato* Hey Nat!**

 **Hinato: Oh, is something wrong Neptune?**

 **Neptune: THIS STATEMENT IS FALSE!**

 **Hinato:….*thinking mode activated***

 **Caem: Is it weird that I can actually see all of this happening *looks at Taem* especially the one with Taem**

 **Taem: Does my face look punchabl-**

 **(Luth punches Taem in the face and he collapses to the ground)**

 **Luth: Yes; yes it does**

 **Alex: No, When I said you can do better, I was talking about the puns! I've heard worse**

* * *

 **To PersonManZX: Well, only if your injected with it, otherwise there's no way Sacred and Storm can get Cunithium**

 **Neptune: Anything that doesn't involve that Anime from T's dimension**

 **Tamazaki: We never talk about that Neptune, no matter if your saying the actual name or not**

 **Uh-oh! Bad question! Bad question!**

 **Vert: Oh, the different amounts and varieties of games in Leanbox, they are truly amazing**

 **You…didn't answer the question**

 **Vert: Which was?**

 **Tamazaki: Cookies!**

 **Alex: He still has an addiction that will never go away….*sighs***

 **Taem: ooo! Pick me! I'm loyal! I'll stay till the end of the 13** **th** **episode!**

* * *

 **To Wheatley9001: It's alright, a lot of people make mistakes like that, your not the only one!**

* * *

 **To GuestManZX (Something about this name seems fishy): Well actually, this Arc is going to be 6 chapters long, it's going to be the first Arc that passes over 4 chapters**

 **Well, I actually randomly stumbled upon it one day, I wanted to know more about the series (aside from my knowledge back then), so I watched Noble Play Re;birth1 *psst* by the way, My Favorite Hyperdimension Neptunia Game is Re;birth2**

 **Tamazaki: Neptune basically is a Deredere, she's always happy and nice to everyone most of the time, so I'll just stick with the plain ol Neptune**

 **Alex: Well um…we've kind of already gotten a sneak peak of Yandere Gear when she was chasing Luth earlier, so I just stay with the regular Nepgear**

 **I have actually not seen the movie yet, whenever I decide to take another break, I'll definitely go see the movie!**

 **Actually, I have seen your art of Tamazaki, even before you sent me the link, although, his hair is kind of different from what I imagined, it's still awesome, nice work!**


	35. Recoded Arc: Chapter 4

**Heya, everyone! Acallaris here bringing you guys the 4** **th** **Chapter of the Recoded Arc (Not the final chapter of the Arc)!**

 **Last time, we watched from Terra's Perspective as he woke up in Lastation, meeting Noire for what he thought was the first time**

 **After meeting Noire, he had a reunion with his stepbrother, Luth, although, it wasn't a happy one. Terra was forced to remember the events that occurred 4 years ago, murdering Luth's parents just so he wouldn't have to leave**

 **Now, Noire promised to help Terra change, officially making him her APL**

 **Now, what's going to happen next? Well, we'll just have to wait and see!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Recoded Arc Chapter 4: The Inferno**

 **?'s Perspective**

 **(Lowee's Basilicom, 1:00 PM)**

I awoke when I heard a large crashing sound, as if glass had just shattered, I quickly opened my eyes and sat up, looking around for the cause of the sound

"That's strange…" I said to myself, "nothing appears to be broken…it must've been my imagination…"

After surveying the room, I noticed that I was in an unfamiliar place, I was somewhere unknown to me. I placed my hand on my chin and continued to look around

"Where am I?" I asked myself, "I've never seen a room like this, it's very….large if that is an acceptable response…"

The room was almost stadium size, it looked as if I was in the Fortress of Time from the Myth of Zelia Franchise, although, I've wouldn't have thought that comparing a game to a real life structure would be somewhat beneficial

I looked at the bedframe, for whatever reason, my leg was being chained to it, I don't know how this could've possibly happened…unless….no, it's not possible, they're gone now, they can't play that "game" with me anymore…

"Rom, Ram, go and play" I heard a voice from outside the door, "I need to take care of a few things if he's awake"

I didn't try to hide the fact that I was awake, all I did was sit up on the bed and waited for someone to come in, it didn't take long, though, as soon as the conversation ended, the door opened with a girl coming in and closing the door behind her

The girl who just entered…she looks…young, for whatever reason, it felt as if my heart skipped a beat for a brief moment. The girl turned from the door, the two of us were immediately making eye contact with each other

"About time, you woke your ass up" The girl began to make her way over to me, "I have a few "things" I want to talk to you about, Kashi"

As she walked up to me, she cracked her knuckles, I also noticed that her eye began to glow red, leaving her other eye completely concealed in darkness, I don't know why, but I feel as if I'm supposed to be afraid of something right now

"I would like to do the same to you, except without any of the unnecessary violence," I told her, "I would appreciate it if you would not look at me like that, it's rather uncomfortable…"

The girl grabbed me by my collar and pulled me close to her, I was inches away from her face, I started to get a bit angered by the fact that this girl wouldn't give me any personal space

"Listen bub," The girl said, "The only reason why you're here is because we're both on a time limit right now, so if you want to play any games, now would be the perfect time to start"

"Games? I have no games I could possibly want to play with you" I told her, "But, to be perfectly honest, I have no clue why your angry, care to shed some light on that?"

"You know why I'm angry you h**** f***" She cursed me out, "R***ing my little sisters was basically a death wish for you, that's why I'm going to make you pay"

"….." All I did was stare at her

"What's wrong? Choking on your bodily fluids?" The girl asked me

A few images entered my mind, they were all unknown to me, but it wouldn't take long before the images that appeared in front of me, transitioned into a Flashback

* * *

 ***Flashback Begins***

The first thing I heard before I woke up were voices, loud voices if I were to be a bit more descriptive, I opened my eyes to see myself leaning against a wall, I looked to my left and right, and on both sides of me, there were two guys, one of them had a bruise on their face

I raised my head and watched what happened in front of me, there was a group of multiple people, all of them seemed to be discussing something, from what I overheard, they were discussing a "cure" for a virus or disease? I don't know…

"These pills will weaken the Cunithium every hour," The man said, "By the time the 4th-hour strikes, you won't have to worry about it being triggered by any type of violence"

"Must be nice to finally smash some dude's face in, huh Blanc?" One of the girls in the grouped nudged her

"I guess so…" Blanc said, "which reminds me, I still have to bash your boyfriend's face in for the flat comment the other day"

"Blanc, you didn't hear the rest of what I said!" One of the males shouted, "I said I couldn't care less if a girl were flat! I'd still like them for who they were"

"Geez, lighten up "Blanny" One of the boys teased Blanc

Immediately after that, Blanc took summoned her hammer and raised it above her head, the boy crouched down on the floor and shielded his head

"Calm down! It's just a prank bro!" The boys said, "And when I say bro, I'm not implying that you look like a guy at all!"

"Luth, your freaking dead!" Blanc shouted

I soon recognized Blanc as the girl who was threatening to kill me outside of this flashback, I'm guessing that she's always like this when it comes to the anger department

While I was in mid-thought, I suddenly snapped of it when I saw a ball of ice being hurled at me before I could even do anything to defend myself, I blacked out, most likely from the impact of the ice

 ***Flashback ends***

* * *

I was knocked out of my flashback when I felt something collide with my gut, I fell back onto the bed and put my hands on my stomach, while proceeding to cough repeatedly

"Now wouldn't be a wise time to zone out," Blanc told me, "Especially when you're dealing with someone like me!"

"Blanc…calm….down" I coughed

"Looks like you remember my name" Blanc said, "maybe if I beat the ever loving crap out of you, then you'll start remembering more thing!"

"What did I even do to you?" I asked her, "You can't be possibly taking your anger out on me for no reason at all, that wouldn't be logical"

"What do you mean by "What did I even do to you?" Blanc asked, "You clearly know all of the trouble you caused, don't play anymore of that amnesia crap!"

"Amnesia? I don't have amnesia" I said to her, "My mind is a bit foggy about the past events, but I haven't gained any amnesia"

I could tell that Blanc was getting more ticked off every minute, if it continued at this rate, my body wouldn't be able to recognized if she laid another finger on me

Before Blanc could start to strangle me, I saw the door to the room creak open, when It was halfway open, a dictionary the size of a pillow was chucked through the crack, all I did was scoot over to the right, when I did, the dictionary whisked right past me and went right into the wall

Blanc slowly turned around and faced the door, the two of us looked at the two sets of twins who were standing in the doorway, all of them were looking at the girl in pink

"Darn it! He moved out of the way!" The girl in pink said, "Maybe I should've thrown that magazine at him"

"What did I say to the 4 of you?" Blanc asked the twins, "I told you not to come in here and stay in your room"

"W-we tried to stop Ram Blanc!" One of the boys said, "but for some reason, she was able to persuade me, Taem, and Rom here!"

I squinted my eyes but couldn't exactly make out everyone who was across the room, I then realized that my glasses had fallen off my face when Blanc punched me, I ran my hand across the bed until I felt them, I put them on my face, only to be greeted by clearer vision

When I looked across the room, I was indeed right about there being two sets of twins, the appearances of the female twins somewhat resembled Blanc, while the appearance of the male twins resembled….

"Tamal?" I said, "Is….is that you?"

"Uhh….what?" Tamal looked around and pointed to himself, "Sorry….person, my names Taem…not…whatever you just said"

"No…no, Tamal…I know it's you" I said, "You escaped…the orphanage burning down…you got out of there alive?"

"Taem? Is something wrong?" The boy to the left of Tamal asked him, "do you actually know Kashi?l

"Other than seeing him as a r**ist, I've never met him before in my entire life!" Tamal said with pride strangely

"….Kashi" Blanc suddenly said to me, "Do you know something about Taem? Something that we don't know?"

"And why do you keep calling him "Tamal?", his name is Taem stupid!" Ram said to me

"Because Tamal is his name, I don't know where he got the name" Taem" from," I said to them, "Think about it, have you ever heard a mother name their child "Taem?"

"The characters in this franchise are meant to have unique names", Blanc said, "have you ever heard a mother name their child Kashi?"

"Yeah! How do we know that your name isn't Kashi?" Ram asked me, "It could be Dumshi for all we know!"

"Ram? Didn't Mister Caem say that his cousin's name was Kashi?" Rom asked her sister

"But his name could still be Dumshi!" Ram said, "Caem and Taem don't have the same name even though they look alike!"

"Ram, that's enough," Blanc told her, "The two of you come with me, I need to make sure that Mina keeps an eye on you"

"Okay…." The twins said in unison

Blanc proceeded to walk out of the room, but before we did, she whispered something into Tamal and Caem's ears, the two of them nodded in reply

After that, she left the room, leaving me alone with Tamal and Caem….I just realized this, but….Tamal's parents never had twins from what they have told me, so…why is there another Tamal standing next to the original?

"…." The two stared at me not making any movements

"Tamal….you-"

"Would you stop calling me Tamal!" Tamal shouted at me, "my name is Taem! Get it right Kakashi!"

"My name isn't Kakashi," I told him bluntly

"Now you know how I feel!" He said

"Okay Taem, you have every right to be mad at him," Caem said, "but for now, can you let me talk to him?"

"Go ahead, just make sure to call him Kakashi from time to time, we'll really peeve him off if we do," Tamal said

"Taem, you're starting to sound a lot like Ram" Caem admitted, "The both of you have been spending a lot of time with each other"

"I can say the same thing for you and Rom" Tamal started to caress his non-existent beard, "Kind of makes me, I don't know…."Suspicious?"

I purposely coughed to remind the two that I was also in the room, the twins looked at each other before walking towards me, while also keeping their distance away from me

"I have a question…." I said, "Why are there two of you Tama-"

Tamal growled at me, I decided that if I was to get any information out of him, I was going to call him by what he wanted to be called

"Let me rephrase my question…" I cleared my throat, "Why are there two of you….Taem?"

"There we go, now he finally gets it!" Tamal said, "Caem here is my counterpart from another dimension! Pretty insane huh?"

"Another…dimension?" I looked at him as if he was crazy, "What kind of madness do you speak of?"

"It ain't madness! It's the facts!" Tamal said, "Now you better stop asking questions, cause that's our job!"

"Kashi? How do you know Taem?" Caem asked me, "He is your cousin, right?"

"How…how do you know he's my cousin?" I asked Caem

"That's because, in my dimension, you look exactly like my cousin Kashi" Caem said, "You're his counterpart in this dimension"

I was a bit confused by this, Caem from a different dimension…a dimension where another me exist….would that mean that I have two cousins?

"That's…interesting to hear" I cleared my throat, "well…this is how all of this happened…"

* * *

 ***Flashback begins***

 **(Outskirts of Lowee, 3 years ago…)**

I didn't think that all of this would happen, I thought that Tamal was dead…I thought I was dead…everything up to that point confuses me….

I was coming back home from Lastation, although I was only 18, I was an art teacher for a girls only school, despite me being one of the only male teachers there, the students were fond of me, most of the time, I would have to hide my age to prevent any of them from making moves on me

On the outskirts of Lowee, there was a school/orphanage, they would turn into a public school in the daytime, but at night, they would be an orphanage, 35 % of the students who were enrolled in the school were orphans who lived in the orphanage

I walked into the building and walked up to the counter, I was greeted by one of the nurses/caretakers who I knew very well, she gave me a warm smile

"Good evening Kashi" Aria bowed to me, "I'm guessing that you're here to visit Tamal again, yes?"

"I would only be here for that, or just to see you" I caused her to blush

"Oh Kashi, you must use your charm on your students, that's why they all adore you so much," Aria said

"If that happened, I'd get fired," I told her jokingly

Aria giggled at my comment, whenever she giggled or smiled, she'd always bring a smile to any crying children's faces, that's one of the reasons why I myself, adore her as well as the other children

"Tamal's in his room playing a game with his roommates," Aria said, "From what I watched, they're playing truth or dare"

"Than I'd better get up there before there's another washroom accident," I said to Aria

As I began to walk away, I felt Aria grab me by my shoulder, I turned around and looked at her, she had a serious expression on her face, I knew what she was about to ask me was something related to Tamal's parents

"Kashi…you're 18 now," Aria said in which I replied with a nod, "You're at the age where you're able to adopt…are you still thinking about it?"

"I've already made up my mind Aria…" I said to her, "….Tamal's birthday is next week, I'll surprise him them"

Aria's serious expression was replaced by a one of happiness, she hugged me tightly before walking off to help a sick child

* * *

I made my way up the stairs and Into the orphanage area, I walked past many kids who were all running up to me and telling me about their day, since I visit this place practically everyday, all of the kids there know who I am and are quite friendly

I eventually came across a corridor of doors, I kept on walking until I reached a room door that had "QC" on it, the Q represented that it was the 17th door in the corridor, and the C represented that I was on the 3rd floor

"Kashi!" I was greeted by a familiar voice

As soon as I opened the door, I immediately dropped all of my things and caught the boy who was about to tackle me, I looked down at him and smiled

"That's never going to get old" I patted Tamal on the head, "How have you been today?"

"I've been awesome!" Tamal said, "Today was really great because the Lower CPU Candidates came and played with us!"

"Is that so?" I was a bit surprised that none of the other kids had mentioned them, "How did you know that it was them?"

"Cause of that!" Tamal pointed to a poster

Tamal has had that poster ever since the "accident" with his parents, it's one of the few things he took after I brought him here, the poster had the two CPU Candidates of Lowee, the CPU Candidate of Lastation, and who I'm guessing the last person is, was the CPU Candidate of Planeptune

"Ahh, so you recognized them because one of them is your crush" I shook my head as I examined the poster

"Huh? What?!" Tamal jumped at my conclusion, "What made you think one of them was my crush?"

"Tamal, whenever we get on the subject of "CPUs", you always talk about White Sister Ram," I said to him, "I'm pretty sure that you've also admitted that you were in love with her….multiple times"

"I….I have?" Tamal asked, "So that's what everyone was whispering about when they came…"

One of my students at the school I teach actually has something similar to Tamal…except that it is a bit more…"extreme" if I might say, apparently, she has an obsession for the CPU of Lastation, it has gotten to the point where if anyone had talked smack about the CPU, that student would mysteriously drop out of the school the next day, I believe her name was K-Sha?

"Hey, Kashi! Something special is coming up!" Tamal was grabbing onto my clothes and looking up at me, "Can you guess what it is?"

"Hmm…" I pretended to go into deep thought, "Is it…your birthday?"

"Yeah! It is!" Tamal gave me a thumbs up, "Can I get a hint of what my present is going to be? Pretty please?"

"I don't know…" I said before snapping my fingers, "I know, how about you give me a hint on what you want, and I'll see if I can figure it out by next week?"

"What I want?" Tamal looked at the ground for a few minutes and began to think, "What I want….is to be with the person who's really close to me, that's my birthday wish"

"That's a very interesting wish," I told him, "I'll make sure to think about that before I go to bed tonight"

"You better! Or else I'll tell Aria!" Tamal playfully threatened me, "She'll force you to clean the toilets again!"

I'm guessing that Tamal really wants me to adopt him, I was a bit skeptical about this, mostly because I would be taking him away from all of his friends, but something tells me the reason why Aria asked me If I was going to adopt him was because she had asked him the same question earlier

Mid-way through my thought process, the lights suddenly went out, not for the room, for the whole entire orphanage, from the things I have read, people usually think that the place is haunted at this point because the soul of some kid is haunting the place…of course, I don't believe in any of that crap

"Kashi? Why did the power go out?" Tamal asked me

"I don't know Tamal," I said to him, "We might as well check to see what's going on

Before exiting the room, I looked out the doorway and looked both ways, once I saw that nothing was there, I took Tamal by the hand and the two of us started to traverse through the halls

As we did, we could hear voices of children, some were crying, others were just plainly confused, I mean…I would be confused If the power just suddenly went out as well

As we continued walking, someone shone a light on Tamal and I, I shielded myself and tried to make out who it was, eventually, I figured out that it was just Aria

"Oh it's only the two of you" Aria moved the light from my face, "are the both of you wondering why the power went out as well?"

"Yes actually, do you know the reason why?" I asked Aria

"Apparently, something in the basement triggered a power outage, most likely a circuit," Aria said, "I was about to go see if I could fix it myself"

"Aria, how about I fix the circuit?" I said to her, "When it comes to these things, I'm somewhat of a professional"

"Are you sure Kashi?" Aria was a bit worried, "You've never really been down in the basement before, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'll be fine Aria, I'll find my way around, after all, I've been coming here for over a year now," I told her

"At least take the flashlight," She said

"Alright then"I took the flashlight and looked down at Tamal, "Tamal go with Aria, she'll take you to your friends"

"Okay!" Tamal said, "don't hurt yourself while doing it, you'll make me really upset if you do"

The 3 of us parted ways, with Aria and Taem going in the same direction, leaving me with the flashlight, hopefully, whatever happen to the circuit in the basement isn't something too dangerous…I was wrong….I was dead wrong

* * *

I made my way down to the basement, passing by countless paintings that the children of the school and orphanage made, in my opinion, the orphanage children had better paintings, maybe it's from all the free time they have on their hands

After stopping in the basement, I shone my light around the room, looking for the circuit box, eventually, I saw that it was right next to me, I opened the circuit box and saw that all of the switches were turned off, which was strange…until you think about the amount of pranksters in this orphanage

Anyways, as I was about to flip the switches back on, I noticed something spark in the corner of my eye, when I looked to see what it was, I saw that the fuel was leaking out gas….

"Oh s***" I said to myself

I immediately ran up the stairs as fast as I could, when I got to the top, I dived to the floor, as I did, the basement area of Orphanage exploded, I looked back to that fire had engulfed not only the basement but the entire hallway

I quickly got up and ran as fast as I could, I began to make my way towards the exit when I did, I saw multiple staff members evacuating children through the exit, as I was about to exit myself, I overheard two of the children talking to the staff members

"Where's Miss Aria?" One of the children asked

"And Tamal! He's not outside with everyone else!" Another child asked

I looked around and noticed that the children were right, Aria and Tamal were nowhere to be found, I looked back into the fire that was heading towards the exit, I decided to charge in there, only hearing the sounds of the staff and children telling me to come back

* * *

I quickly made my way up to the 3rd floor, I looked around frantically, looking for where the both of them could possibly be

"Ka…shi…" I heard a voice call my name

I looked around for the source of the voice, eventually, I found Aria trapped under burning rubble, she wasn't even struggling to get free, she was just…lying there…

"Aria!" I ran over to her

"No…Kashi, stay back…" Aria said weakly, "I'll be okay…I was promised another…life"

"What are you even going on about Aria?!" I said to her, "we need to get you out of here right no-"

The ceiling then immediately collapsed, Aria only smiled as she got buried in burning rubble, I watched in horror as Aria died right in front of me, I couldn't believe it...why wouldn't she let me save her?

* * *

Through the sounds of the fire, I was able to hear a faint voice, it sounded like the voice of a crying child…but I remember hearing that voice…it's the one I heard about a year ago…

"Tamal!" I said

I ran through the fire, ducking underneath the rubble that was falling, the crying got louder and louder, in between those cries, Tamal was calling out my name

"Kashi….where are you?" Tamal cried, "It's really scary in here…"

I was able to make out what room Tamal was in when the voice got louder and louder, I tried opening the door but something was blocking it from the inside, I backed up and ran into the door, breaking it down and destroying whatever object that was in front of it

I looked around for Tamal, I then noticed him shaking in the corner of the room, he had his head in his legs and was shielding his head

I ran over to him, pushing all of the desks out of my way, once I got over to him, I picked him up and looked around for an exit, the way I had came in from was now blocked

"Kas-Kashi?" Taem sniffled

"It's going to be okay Tamal, you're going to be fine" I tried to reassure him

After some time of looking around, I noticed that there was one open window, it was wide enough to fit Tamal through, I looked at him, he looked back at me, wondering what I was going to do

"Tamal…I want you to forget about me" I said to him, "everything up to this point, I want you to forget about"

"Kashi, what are you-"

Before he said anything else, I ran over to the window and threw him out of it, I watched his face turn into one of shock, I also watched him tumble down a rocky hill and into a stream of water

"I guess this is it…" I said to myself

There was no way for me to escape this, the whole place was too hot for me to traverse through, I was starting to burn up…which makes me wonder why I'm still wearing this jacket

When I thought everything was over, I saw a bright yellow light appear in front of me, at the same time, I heard…"her" voice

"Do you want a second chance?" "She," asked me, "A second chance to see your loved one again?"

"…yes…" I answered

"Then walk to the light, this is where you will begin your new life once again" "she" told me, "You're new title will be "Yellow Player" and you will serve under your true Goddess: Uhrevia; do you understand?"

"…yes…" I answered again

I began to walk to the yellow light, not knowing what my fate would be, I was hoping I would get to see Tamal again…but…I didn't get to see him in the way I wanted to see him…

 ***Flashback ends***

* * *

I stared at the ground for an extremely long time, I had somehow explained the whole thing to Tamal and Caem while I was remembering everything myself…this…this wasn't something I wanted to happen

"This all…really happened?" Caem asked, "Taem? Do you even remember any of-Taem?"

I looked at Tamal, he was looking down at the floor, I wasn't able to see his eyes because of his visor, but I noticed the tears dropping to the floor

Tamal suddenly then ran to the door, he yanked it open and ran out of the room, Caem chased after him, I also noticed that Blanc's two sisters were outside the door and followed after Tamal and Caem immediately after

I took off my eyeglasses and wiped away the tears that were forming in my eyes, as I was, I heard footsteps come closer to me, I didn't need to put on my glasses to figure out that Blanc was standing in front of me, although, she wasn't angry this time, she looked to be really calm

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Blanc asked

"….no…not at all" I scooted over

Blanc took a seat right next to me on the bed, I remained silent for a while, for Blanc, she was just as silent as I was, but to me, it looked like she was preparing to say something

"Lowee's International Orphanage…was that the one that burned down?" Blanc asked me

"Yes…yes it was…" I said to her, "I took him there after his parents kicked him to the street…for no reason at all"

"I see…" Blanc said, "Kashi…You remember who Uhrevia is, right?"

"The woman who lied to me arm took control of my life?" I asked Blanc, "I wish that I didn't know her…"

"You had no control over yourself when she took you…" Blanc asked

"No…it's all starting to come back to me," I said, "I was only able to see…I wasn't able to speak or move…she was controlling me…I was forced to watch…watch myself….do that unspeakable thing to your sisters…I am so sorry…"

"Your not the one who has the suffer Kashi…" Blanc said, "Uhrevia doesn't deserve any mercy for what she did…do you want to stop her?"

"Stop…Uhrevia…" I said, "I…I do…She needs to suffer…that bitch…deserves no sympathy"

"Good decision..." Blanc said, "I'll see you when you wake up…"

"Hm? What do you mean by-"

"A-P-L" Blanc said suddenly

My whole body suddenly froze, it took me a long time to move, when I could feel myself returning to normal, I fell onto Blanc's chest and blacked out, hearing one more voice before I completely fell unconscious….

"Console Patron Unit White Heart successfully linked with Alpha Player Link Yellow Player," The voice said, "Recoding Souls into one…"

* * *

 **Acallaris: And with that, ends Kashi's chapter in the Recoded Arc, I was actually having trouble writing the beginning of the chapter, mostly cause my wrist were hurting**

 **Nepgear: Did you happen to hurt yourself?**

 **Acallaris: No, I just had to carry a flag…a giant ass flag…  
**

 **Nepgear: It couldn't have been that heavy! It was only metal, wasn't it?**

 **Acallaris: I think it was gold….but I'm not so sure, all I know is that I was on the verge of burning down an entire building**

 **Nepgear: What the Goodness?! Why would you do that?**

 **Acallaris: It was tempting! Don't blame me!**

 **Also, a quick notice to you guys, Tuesday through Thursday, I will be taking my ELA State test, so If we don't get any homework, I will have to upload the next chapters in the evening instead of the morning, but who knows? What will happen?**

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **To wperry713: The fact that you were silent throughout the morning sort of told me why…also, how you feeling Sasuke?**

* * *

 **To On3dgeGaming: He's right, the both of you are practically their boy toys**

 **Tamazaki:…*inhales* I feel ashamed**

 **Alex: I feel like their taking advantage out of us sometimes….**

… **.No s*** Sherlock**

* * *

 **To Grammar Nazi: I always do research when writing these chapters…apparently spelling "Sharicite" wasn't in any of my research, thanks again!**

* * *

 **To Moonbunny: Not a lot about Chian's character was really explained to us in Re;birth 1 (Aside from the original Neptunia game, I'm pretty sure those are the only games she appears in), so I decided to take advantage of that**

 **I don't know about shipping the other APLs and CPU in this story, I'm thinking about doing it with the Victory/Re;birth 3 story, but unless people REALLY want me to do it, then I'll consider pairing the most requested CPU and APL**

 **Well, it was revealed in this chapter that Kashi isn't a pervert at all, although he works in girls only school, he said that he hides his age to prevent the students from making moves on him**

 **That is very true since Zest is a photographer, lots of women have asked him to take pictures…and since Gameindustri is mostly filled with females….**

 **Tamazaki: F*** no, I'm not resorting to that route…ever**

 **Alex: You know…I think I'm fine with not having an affair**

 **Caem: I'm still young! I'm not doing any of that!**

 **Taem: Same here!...although..we can't age anymore…so…we're never doing any of that!**

 **Rom: Ram? Didn't something happen when-**

 **Ram: *covers Rom's mouth* Shh! We're not supposed to talk about that Rom!**

 **(Tamazaki, Alex, Caem, and Taem all look at each other)**

* * *

 **I don't think I'll be getting Hyperdevotion Noire, it didn't really interest me as much, but that's probably cause I haven't really been doing a lot of diving into the game, Producing Perfection, however, I am going to get**

 **Most likely yes, although it's going to be more like "Achievements", they'll randomly pop up just like on Xbox!*turns head* You hear that Alex?! Prepare to be a meat shield!**

 **Alex: Huh?**

* * *

 **Now onto the questions!**

 **Silver: *pops up onto Alex's shoulder* Oh geez! It was really hard to breathe in there!**

 **Alex: Oh hey Silver, where have you been?**

 **Silver: You locked me in the dresser when you and Nepgear were about to play "Twister!"  
**

 **Nepgear: Twister? I don't remember playing twister, do you, Alex?  
**

 **Alex: I've never played that game in my entire life**

 **Silver: They're hiding the truth! We need to knock it out of them!  
**

* * *

 **Luth: *coughs* You know what? F*** it, Uni I want to-**

 **Noire: *ahem* were you just about to do something, Luth?  
**

 **Luth: Nothing at all, I was just about to…take a nap! *runs away***

 **Uni: *sighs* He's the weirdest sometimes**

 **Noire: I don't get how you like him**

* * *

 **Caem: W-wait a second! Can this wait until the third chapter of the next Arc!**

 **Acallaris: DAMN IT CAEM! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SPOIL THAT!**

* * *

 **Ram: You have a crush on me?**

 **Taem: I don't! I never said I did!**

 **Ram: Dumshi's Flashback told us something else!**

* * *

 **Ram: Metal? That's a weird flavor, but Caem might've got that one!**

 **Caem: I had to go to the dentist to get the metal removed from my mouth! Half of the time when eating, I taste blood!**

 **Ram: Ice cream! Do you have any?!**

 **Taem: *head perks up* I smell…fanservice**

* * *

 **Rom: Umm…M-Miss Onii-Chan?**

 **Nepgear: O-oh Rom, it was really unexpected for you to say that!**

 **Acallaris: *dies in the background* I…I can't…not anymore**

* * *

 **Hinato: H-how did you get in here?**

 **Tamazaki: I'd be more worried about Neptune than the door Hinato**

 **Neptune: I'm A-Ok you guys, now Nat, answer the question while I take a nap! *collapses***

 **Hinato: Umm…our servers…they may change along with the environment…that is why Histoire don't talk about that "topic", this is to prevent ourselves from procrastinating on our work**

 **Tamazaki: So…you don't have a thing for your sister?**

 **Hinato:….no**

 **Tamazaki: Took you awhile to answer that question**

 **Hinato: Please just leave the room…**

* * *

 **To prevent any future appearances, Acallaris has decided to skip Vivian's Arrival, we hope you understand and are Able to wait until the appropriate time…**

* * *

 **Tamazaki: I feel…really weird about this right now**

 **Neptune: Just relax T, enjoy my flatness rubbing against your back for awhile!**

 **Tamazaki:…**

 **(Outside of the washroom)**

 **Nepgear: Tamazaki? Where are you!**

 **Alex: Oh hey Nepgear, something wrong?**

 **Nepgear: Have you seen Tamazaki? I can't find him anywhere**

 **Alex: Tam said that he was taking a bath, by the way, have you seen Neptune? She asked me to help her with something**

 **Nepgear: Huh? Neptune said that she was taking a bath**

 **(Nepgear and Alex slowly look at the washroom door)**

* * *

 **Luth: F*** this s*** I'm out (mhm) F*** this s*** I'm out (no thanks)**

* * *

 **Red Player: Well…it seems as if I'm f***ed**

 **Purple Heart: Why are you resisting T?**

 **Black Heart: Just relax, it'll be easier for all of us**

 **White Heart: Yeah, and you might actually enjoy it**

 **Green Heart: Now Author, if you mind, please transition to another area, things may get "wild"**

 **(In another room)**

 **CPU Candidates:….**

 **APL Aspirants:….*begins to walk away* Not getting involved…**

* * *

 **To AIYF Productions: Of course, it is, we wouldn't of gotten Uni and Nepgear!**

 **Acallaris: Wait…Neptune, what did the other you just say?**

 **Neptune: Don't worry about it Acky, it's a Nep thing, you wouldn't understand!**

 **Acallaris: What do you mean by that?**

 **Neptune: What I mean is, we've got an awesome person showing up in a couple of Arcs**

 **Acallaris: You are right about that, but at the same time I feel like you just dodged my question**

 **Neptune: Think about it, if T and Garly meet up again, the whole timeline will just fall into one massive one!**

 **Acallaris:Uhh…Geez Neptune, what is Compa using to make that pudding?**

* * *

 **To CauseOfGaming: Well this is supposed to be a dark Arc**

* * *

 **To Geod Pony: Ahh it's nothing to worry about, we just joke around like that a lot, in my own words I guess that if you punched yourself in the face, I guess that would make you both weak and strong?  
**

 **Alright then, I'll PM you later on the details!**

* * *

 **To PersonManZX:!No! Bad spoilers! S*** won't hit the fan yet!**

 **Acallaris: When steam was working on my computer, I had Neptunia Re;birth 1 and 2, TF2, and Don't Starve (Although I didn't play it a lot)**

 **Blanc: Noble that asshole…**

 **CPUs: Too many earthquakes in her movies**

 **Acallaris: If I told you the anime I've watched, I'm pretty sure we'd be here for awhile, so I'll just say the last Anime I watched was To Love Ru**

 **Tamazaki: In…finite….COOKIES?!**

 **Taem: I've watched all of them except for Noragami**

 **Tamazaki, Silver, and Alex:….**

 **Acallaris: We'll just have to ask her….in their next encounter**

* * *

 **To Dimensional master Nick: You almost got me confused for a second when you said you had Ôkami with you, I almost mistook the Wolf one**

 **Nepgear: You do?! Can we watch them!**

 **Neptune: Imma kick Charlie the Sex offender off the list, and go with Snarky the Hedgehog…you know, the version that didn't ruin the franchise**

 **Noire: The Lastation 3**

 **Caem: The Undertale Fandom, the Trekkies, and…I guess the Star Wars fandom? I wish that had a name, though…  
**

* * *

 **To Wheatley9001: I'm starting to imagine Rise of an APL as a spinoff Neptunia game…don't know how to respond to that (although, I highly doubt that would happen)**

 **The reason why I love Re;birth 2 is because of Nepgear and the fact that it's the game that started off my love for the Neptunia games**

 **I didn't even know I was making a portal reference!**

* * *

 **To You never knows: Why did you write this on April 1** **st** **? But if you mean it, then I guess you're alright**


	36. Recoded Arc: Chapter 5

**Heya everyone Acallaris here bringing you all the FIFTH Chapter of the Recoded Arc (That's a first huh?)**

 **Last time, we were officially Introduced to Kashi as a character he was revealed to be Taem's cousin (no surprise), but according to Taem, he doesn't know who Kashi is**

 **We then watched as a flashback took place while Taem was still in the orphanage…the orphanage that burned down…mysteriously…that part was strange**

 **After all of that, Blanc finally decides to make Kashi her APL, promising him that he'll get his revenge on Uhrevia for all of the suffering that she has caused him**

 **Now, the last APL will get a swing at meeting Vert, how will this turn out? Well, let's find out!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Recoded Arc Chapter 5: Just a set up**

 **?'s Perspective**

 **(Planeptune's Basilicom, 8:30 AM)**

Huh? Hey something doesn't seem right here, when did I get into this weird looking room? And why are there a bunch of flashing lights?

I took noticed of the guy who was moving next to me, oh yeah! Isn't that Terra? Haven't seen that dude in ages, where's he going though?

"Why are you backing away?" Terra asked, "I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

Well uh, Terra? You sort just woke up, I think those people are backing up cause of your morning breath, phew, even I can smell it from here!

I looked to my left and saw the door swing open, when it did, some girl with twintails run up to Terra and kickhim in the fac-aww! There was a panty shot! I missed my opportunity!

Now that I look at it, I think I know who these people are…yeah! I know em all! Well, except for the red haired kid, he's a mysterious one, but I know all of em! It's a photographers job to remember all of the pictures they've taken, so that includes the names of the people!

Wait a minute? When did I get moved against the wall? Did I really zone out again? Denike has been telling me to stop, but it's a habit that I can't- oh hey look! Kashi's regaining…KASHIness

"Oh god…" The red haired kid put his hand on his head, "My head just took a beating for some reason…"

"Alex, you didn't somehow get into the crossfire of my kick did you?" Uni asked him…Alex, sounds like a pretty cool name!

"No…I just sensed a really bad pun…" Alex said, "Even worse than the ones that Nick makes…"

Did Alex hear my bad pun? I think me and that little guy are going to become great pals! Huh…now they're talking about a "cure?" That's really weird, but I won't judge these people, they got their weird obsessions and I got mine!

Suddenly, I noticed Ram forming a ball of ice from that Wand of hers, she then threw at Kashi, KO'ing him instantly! Dang! This girl must be using steroids, I could feel the impact from over here!...maybe that's because I'm right next to Kashi…nah, that's probably not it

"Got him!" Ram jumped happily, "His eyes were open, so I sent him back to sleep!"

"Good job Ram…" Blanc put away that incredibly large hammer she was holding…wait, where does she put that thing?

"Two of the APL have already woken up, but were put to sleep shortly after" Lady Vert said, "Do you think we should check to see if Zest has awoken?"

Zest….oh yeah! That's my name! So these people do remember who I am, especially Lady Vert herself, I got to snap a photo of her and save it for my album later!

I looked down and began to check through the photos on my camera, kind of weird how all of them said that they were taking a few years ago, even though I took them…like today, but this Camera is still reliable! So I ain't gonna get rid of it for some mistake in the dates

"Umm…" Nepgear sounded confused, "Do you think he's going to notice any of us at all?"

"If this man doesn't realize that two people are pointing guns at his head, then I've lost all hope for humanity" Luth sounded really agitated

I guess I should look up at them, I mean, they did mention something about guns, so I should probably- ooo! I remember this one! I took this picture of Rom and Ram in the summer time, they looked so adorable in those swimsuits!

"Gack!" I heard a sound I know too well

Huh? Well…looks like Taem and…uhh, imma go with Caem, just had nosebleeds? And now, this chick with the hammer is just staring at me…uhh, why's she staring at me?

"Why do you have pictures of Rom and Ram on your Camera?!" Blanc asked me

"Whoa lady! Calm yourself!" I told her, "I was told to take pictures of them! This blue haired chick told me to!"

"He may be talking about Mina" Histoire said, "although, I don't quite get how coincidentally, he was the photographer who took the picture"

"We seriously have multiple things to worry about right now" Noire said, "One of them requires bringing those two back to life"

"Don't worry bout that! I've got the perfect plan!" I scrolled through my photos, "Tah-dah!"

Everyone stared at my camera, did they not like my picture? I mean, I did get a picture of Nepgear and Uni during that cosplay event, I was expecting a bit more of a reaction-

"Whelp! Hosta la Vista Alko, same to you Luth" Neptune waved to them, "Send us a postcard from Celestia won't ya?"

Whoa! Those two just skyrocketed across the dang room! Did I pull a trigger in their minds? Am…Am I the Manipulator? That's it, I am! My superpower: Pictures of Hot girls to lure my enemies, then *BOP!*, I smack them In the face with my camera, it's brilliant!

"Hey uh…Zest?" Red flicked my head…oh It's Red! "You're uh…sort of thinking a bit too…..loudly"

"Eh?" I said, "You could hear me?"

"For the past hour, you've been thinking all of your thoughts out loud" Noire said, "And I have to say, I find it disturbing that your upset about missing a panty shot of my sister"

"But…but it was my moment of opportunity…" I said, "If I don't get at least three panty shots per day, then I'll-"

"Then you'll be forced to large amounts of pain from all of the CPU and Candidates" Blanc said bluntly

"…Well…what would happen was going to be a bit more gruesome then that" I said truthfully

"Now everyone, we mustn't scare Zest too much, it isn't safe for his…"health" Lady Vert said, "He is only a photographer doing what he loves best, I don't see a problem with that at l"

"Course you wouldn't Thunder tits, you're practically the most erotic person in this room!" Blanc said

"Erotic you say?" I slowly lifted my camera

"Put it down. Right now" Noire threatened me with her rapier, "Histoire, can we just knock him out and be done with this? This is starting to become a pain to deal with"

"I would like to ask Zest questions, but that will have to wait for another time" Histoire said, "Very well then, do as you wish"

"Hey guys? I uhh…suggest that you use different weapons " Red suggested, "You're going to find out something that's pretty weird"

"Why should we?" Noire asked, "Is he suddenly going to absorb our weapons and use them as some sort defense mechanism?"

"…Noire, last time you didn't take my advice, we almost got eaten by two Chimeras" Red said bluntly before sighing, "Let me show you guys something"

Red tapped his arm, just like magic, it changed into a freaking awesome dragon arm! He walked towards me and patted me on the head, before he started rubbing his hands together

"Now…watch closely" Red said

Red then drove his fist into my head, heh, it made one of those cartoon sounds when he hit me, I think it was a frying pan one…why's everyone just looking at me like that? I'm starting to get déjà vu

"…what…are you?" Hinato asked me

"Zest here, has no brain" Red said, "Basically, there's nothing there, so you can't really knock him out…it's impossible"

"Hey! That kind of hurts Red!"'I said both scratching my head in embarrassment, "My brain is very small…"

Neptune then took a swing at me, I could feel this one coming! She was gonna use all of her force on me! Well then, do it! I'm ready! I'll take on anything that stands in my-

"Gah! He broke my Level 1 Wooden Sword!" Neptune screamed, "now what am I supposed to use as a starting weapon for the next story?!"

"We should've expected that to happen Neptune, it is a stick after all" Blanc said

"It ain't no stick Blanc! It's a sword! It's got a sharp part and everything!" Neptune pointed to the broken wooden sword before pointing to Alex, "Alko carries a stick around, not me!"

"It's a…BO STAFF!" Alex literally came back from the dead and woke up in Nepgear's arms, "How many times do I have to tell you! It's not a stick!"

"It may be hard as T now, but it was as fragile as a baby's bottom before!" Neptune said, "Admit it!"

"I have nothing to-" Alex raised his voice but immediately lowered it, "…wait…what?"

"Neptune…what do you mean by that?" Nepgear asked

"I'm me a it's hard as T's arm!" Neptune talked her head, "what did the both of ya think I meant; you naughty little things"

"Hey uh? Everyone?" Ram stopped the conversation, "Can we stop talking about Dummy's hardness and knock Zest out already?"

"Never thought Ram would be the voice of reason…" Taem blurted out, causing Ram smack him in the face since she was holding him"

So uh…to be perfectly honest, I haven't been listening to a single word that anyone had said, I've been too busy staring into Lady Vert's bosom, watching them…jiggle…up and down…bounce…bounce

"Everyone…I think I know how we can knock him out" Nepgear started to turn red, "It's quite…awkward, for me to think of something like this"

Nepgear then started to whisper something into everyone's ears, leaving most of them with really surprised faces, I really wish that she told me though, she just skipped me and went over to Lady Vert! That's just messed up man!

"Oh my, if only we could've thought of this sooner~" Lady Vert said

"Eh?" I said

"See ya later Zest" Red waved to me, "We'll be sure to send a letter to wherever you are"

I wanted to ask what Red meant by that, but now that I think about it, he's gonna send me letters…which means he'll send me photos….photos of chicks! Alright!

Lady Vert then grabbed me and pulled me towards her…oh! Oh dang! She pulled me…face first…into her melons! I think I've just entered boobie heaven! I'm slowly…drifting…away from…reality….

* * *

 ***Flashback begins***

 **(Origin Hotel, 2 Months before Nepgear's Awakening)**

"*Snap!* Alrighty then, you're picture was taken!" I examined the photo, "And I have to say, it came out nicely!"

"Thank you, here's your payment, nyu" Broccoli handed me 10 Credits for the picture

"No problem Broccoli! Come back some other time, you'll know where to find me!" I said

I waved goodbye to Broccoli as she walked…or uh, bounced away, you know, I don't really take many pictures of lollies, but I have to say, this one in general, I have no regrets for

At this point of time, I lived at that Hotel in Leanbox, the one I forgot the name of..oh well, the author will put the name at the top anyways!

I was, and still am, good at what I do: taking Photos of as many girls as I can! The best part is that they ask me to take the photos, so I don't even have to snoop around in the women's lockeroom anymore! I can just take pictures and get paid while doing it!

While at that hotel that I don't both to remember, I lived in a single room…not by myself that is, I also lived there with my Niece…whenever she is right now-

"Uncle Zest? Someone wants to talk to you on the phone!" Denikè shouted from the other room, "They've thinking about buying some of your photos!"

"Buy?!" I turned around and then turned back to the customer who was waiting for me to get their picture taken, "One moment, Miss Tohka"

* * *

I ran to the backroom, there, I saw my niece Denikè, holding the phone, she quickly saw me and threw the phone to me, I quickly caught it and put the phone on speaker

"Ello? This is Zest" I answered, "What could I do for you today?"

"Yes, my name is…well, my name is not

important right now" The nameless woman said from the line, "I've heard that you sell very interesting…"photos"

"That I do!" I said, "I've covered chest you know…"

"I've heard…" The women sounded like she sighed over the line, "How about we make a compromise; I need pictures of the CPU Candidates of Gameindustri, do you think you c-"

"That'll be 3,000 Credits ma'am!" I said

"…what?" The woman was speechless

"A picture of the CPU Candidates, that's what you said?" I looked through my camera and at a picture I had taken around…7 years ago, "I've got one right here! Still looking good!"

"I would like to ask how you got one, but then I realized I'm talking to a Pervert" I then heard a slap sound from the other line, followed by a groan, "Very well then, we have a deal"

"Sure thing! When do you want to pick up the photo?" I asked her while flipping through my schedule, "I've got a lot of things planned though, plus, I gotta process the photo and stuff"

"Don't worry, I don't think that should be a…problem" O heard giggling from the other line, "How about we make the trade at about..oh, maybe 9 PM, near YBox store?"

"Nooopee! Don't got anything planned after that!" I close my book and nodded, "Alright then! I'll send someone to deliver the photo, that alright with you?"

"Of course….see you soon" She hung up

I gave the phone back to Denikè, she seemed really unsure about what we dealing with, but c'mon! It's only a trade…a trade for a "magical" item!

"Uncle Zest? Denikè swayed from left to right like she always does, "I don't think we should do this! That woman didn't even give us her name!"

"Ahh, don't worry bout it!" I said, "It'll be one of those shady things people in Leanbox have been doing "Hey girl, you got the stuff?" and you'll be like "Yeah Lady, I've got the stuff"

"But umm…those type of people who do those things…aren't exactly selling photos" Denikè said

"Alright. Alright, you've proved your point" I say, "If any gets suspicious…er, just give me a call! I'll come running with my cricket bat!"

Denikè sighed before her smile returned to her face, she nodded, although, I don't think this has to do with me being her Uncle or anything, I think she just trust me a lot!

* * *

 **(Hotel Room, 9:30 PM)**

"Man, when's Denikè gonna get back?" I turned off the TV and threw the remote onto the counter, "She's been gone for like…30 Minutes! She's supposed to be back in 29!"

Denikè is very hyper, so she really likes to rush through a lot things, that's why my…what do you call them? "Bummers?" Yeah that seems about right! That's why my "Bummer" left her with me, but to be completely honest, she looks more happier with me than with that bum!

Just when I was about to head to bed, I saw my phone vibrating in the corner of my eye, I reached out for it and looked to see who it was

"Finally she's calling!" I quickly picked up the phone, "Denikè, did you stop by the candy cart again? What did I say, no sweets after 9:31"

"Uncle Zest! It was a trick all along!" Denikè shouted from the phone, "Please, you have to-"

"Denikè? Denikè, you there?" I tried calling out for her name but no one responded, all I could hear was shuffling in the background

Well this is bad! Some Lady just kidnapped my Niece and is about to do very suggestive things to her!...I gotta hurry! For multiple reasons, not just for that single reason, no…

I threw on my varsity jacket and grabbed my cricket bat that was leaning in the corner of the room, I did tell her I was gonna bring my bat!

* * *

I ran out of our room, forgetting to lock the door, not like it was gonna be of use or whatever, I didn't know that whatever was in store for me, was going to be pretty freaky

I made my way out of the hotel, I quickly went to my GPS App and searched for Denikè's location, once I did, I ran as fast as my legs would let me, in this case, that would be REALLY fast!

Eventually I got to where Denikè was, what I saw was two guys standing by some portal, one of them had Denikè over their shoulder

"Hey!" I pointed my Cricket bat at them, "Give me back my Niece, ya f***ers!"

The two men slowly looked at me, they then looked back at each other and nodded, one of the guys summoned a book out of thin air, aww damn it! He's gonna start reading me a story!

" **Paranetta** " The man said

After a few seconds, some lady came out from the book, she was made out of some white light, she started to charge towards me, but uh…I kind of was attracted to something else, which is why I didn't do anything at all

When the lady touched me, I felt my whole body go stiff, I fell down to the floor and screamed in pain, you know, this is why I never trust books (other than Manga), they really are evil!

"Argh!" I howled in pain

"Well, it seems that what I requested has arrived" I heard a familiar voice

"Hu?" All I was able to do was pick up my head and look around, "Hey! You're the lady from the phone! What's the big deal?!"

"I was only buying that "trash" so I could lure you here" The woman walked towards me, "You seem to have something…"special" inside you, despite how stupid you are"

"What do you mean by special?!" I shouted, "I've got nothing that you want! All I want is Denikè and to leave!"

"Oh, don't worry, you'll get your Niece" The woman cleared her throat, "As long as you do something for me"

"Why would I do anything for you?!" I shouted, "You just knocked out my Niece, paralyzed me, and called my photos trash! You're the definition of evil!"

"Because, if you don't…" The woman's hand started to glow as she aimed it at Denikè, "Little Denikè here will suffer a terrible fate…"

"…." She was threatening to kill Denikè…I have to do what she says, "…what do ya want from me…"

"I want you to serve me: Uhrevia" She said, "This is something that will benefit both you AND Denikè"

"…"

"Will you serve me?" Uhrevia asked, "Or will you let your Niece suffer?"

"…Yes…Lady Uhrevia" As I said that, I could slowly feel myself drift away

"Excellent…" Uhrevia said, "you won't regret this decision…Green Player…."

 ***Flashback ends***

* * *

 **(Leanbox's Basilicom, 3:20 PM)**

"Ohh Zest…" The sound of Lady Vert's voice woke me from my sleep, "Zest…it's your time to get up"

"I wanna sleep forever…." I said, "These pillows are so…soft…and cuddly…"

"Zest, you do know that it is my chest you are using as a pillow, yes?" Vert asked

"That's why I don't want to get up…" I said, "Chances like these only come…once in a single man's lifetime…"

"Is that so?" Vert adjusted herself causing her balloons to sway as well, "That is something that you certainly do not need to worry about here"

"It isn't ?" I slowly lifted my head to look at Lady Vert, "You mean…I can sleep on your melons any time I want?!"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say "anytime" you want" Lady Vert said, "but yes, you may so as you please"

I…can't….believe this! Lady Vert, THE LADY VERT, is giving me permission to sleep on her…her melons?! I must still be asleep, cause no girl has ever let me do this to them!...other than Denikè

"Now Zest, I must ask you something, if you don't mind" Lady Vert said, "do you happen to remember the woman: Uhrevia, by any chance?"

"Uhrevia…" I thought deeply, "…she's…she the Lady who called my photos trash and took Denikè away from me!"

"Denikè?"Lady Vert said, "If my memory is correct, Denikè is one of Uhrevia's servants, and is in control of the cult in Lastation, am I correct?"

"Yeah!" I said, "I just want to pound that woman's face in…not in that way…and I'm talking about Uhrevia, not Denikè…"

"I see" Lady Vert said, "If you'd like, you could aid me in fighting Uhrevia, we can both punish her for what she has done to us"

"It's been a dream to work with you Lady Vert!" Ok then! We'll help each other and kick her butt!"

"It is a deal" Lady Vert said, "Now, once you wake up, we'll need to go over some things to prepare yourself for any challenge ahead"

"Alrigh-" I was about to say before stopping mid-sentence , "Wait…what do you mean by-"

"A-P-L" Lady Vert said

I started to feel my body get stiff again, except that this time; it felt completely different, after some time of being frozen, I faceplanted back into Lady Vert's chest, when I did, I started to hear a voice, before I fell unconscious again

"Console Patron Unit Green Heart successfully linked with Alpha Player Link Green Player," The voice said, "Recoding souls into one…"

* * *

 **Heya everyone, Acallaris here, hope you all enjoyed the chapter, since this one wasn't as dark as the last two chapters**

 **Also…I feel…really perverted for writing this chapter, halfway through, I felt like my inner Issei had just awoken…and trust me, I try to keep that guy inside at ALL TIMES!**

 **But, now that Zest is here…yeah, he's going to be coming out more than usual, it's gonna be a fun for everyone!**

 **But yeah, I would also like to say that the last chapter of the Recoded Arc will be coming up on Friday, I didn't really expect this chapter to take so long to write**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading everyone, I'll see you all later**

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **To Geod Pony: If I had carried a candle pole inside the Church, it would've been on the news "Local Church burned down by a 14 year old male"**

 **Zest: It-Felt-Amazing**

 **Luth: *pulls out revolver and puts it to his head* THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA DO IT!**

 **Everyone: No!**

* * *

 **To On3dgeGaming: Will do! Still a little confused on how Bryce just suddenly *read the story to find out, I'm not spoiling it* but I'll just to wait for an explanation**

* * *

 **To PersonManZX: More like "Incompatible", I have a Windows and Mac Computer, a few months ago, the Windows computer got INSANELY Slow for whatever reason, and my Mac just isn't updated…so yeah**

* * *

 **Yes I do watch Vanossgaming!**

* * *

 **I'm pretty sure everyone except for Tamazaki, Neptune, and Luth don't really eat chips**

 **Tamazaki: Nacho Cheese Doritos…if we're going by real world food that is**

 **Neptune: Cool Ranch for Moi!**

 **Luth: Potato Chips…and it isn't because I like to sleep a lot!**

* * *

 **To tell the truth, I've only seen few videos on Vll, I'm trying to not really spoil myself until I'm able to play the game (I have the game, but the system currently isn't in my possession), although, I do wish that Plutia made an appearance in the game, it's kind of sad we don't see her along with the UD Versions of the CPU**

* * *

 **Tamazaki: Yeah, that's sort of a hard one, not going for Dogoo cause the last one I met (Not Meta), gave me temporary Amnesia…probably a Fenrir, you know, the type that aren't going to devour you**

* * *

 **I indeed have Skype, I practically use it…everyday, if you're planning on asking for it, just PM me**

* * *

 **Uni: Just make sure not to accidentally hurt anyone with that Scythe, someone got real clumsy when they were trying out a secondary weapon**

 **Luth: The Plasma Knife only gave me a minor burn, I'm fine**

* * *

 **To Wheatley9001: Well, I highly doubt a representative of Idea Factory or Compile Heart would be reading this story, and even if they were, I feel like other stories in the Neptunia FF Universe should get a game instead of this one**

* * *

 **To Moonbunny: The First part of the test was just…stupid, Tomorrow better be more of a challenge!**

 **Ram did know who Taem was before the Leanbox Arc, if you remember, Ram mistook Caem for Taem**

 **I have a feeling that we won't be getting a PC Version of Vll until next year or so, it is a PS4 Game after all**

 **Luth's would probably want to be in that situation, but I know for sure that his Real life counterpart WOULDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT**

 **So..Hyperdevotion Noire , is basically Fire Emblem Neptunia Versio-oh…Nick already stated that in his review…damn it**

 **Before I resetted my Phone (IPhone), I had the Neptunia Phone App, the English and Japanese Versions, I got both Neptune and Noire on the English, but only Purchased Nepgear on the JP**

 **Now onto the-Oookayyy, we're starting off strong I see…**

 **Silver: Alright then! While I was trapped in the Dresser, what did the two of you do?**

 **Alex: Rant about Techno things-**

 **Silver: LIES *Presses button***

 **Alex: *snrk* what is this *snrk* feeling?! Why am I so *snrk* ticklish on the inside?**

 **Silver: Now Nepgear, what were you and Alex doing inside that room?**

 **Nepgear: We..we were…umm…**

 **Alex: Nepgear you aren't good under *snrk* pressure!**

 **Nepgear: We were…*inhales* (She says this all in one breath)After Alex put you in the closet, I turned of the lights and tackled him, after what happened in there, Alex and I both lost something very important to us *exhales***

 **Silver:….**

* * *

 **Luth: *cracks knuckles* If I see that CFW Motherf***er ever, I will dissemble him quicker than any Lego Castle**

* * *

 **Caem: I'm sorry! I spoiled a filler chapter by mistake!**

* * *

 **Taem: S-shut up! I don't have a crush on her, that's just ridiculous**

 **Ram: Hey Taem?**

 **Taem: What?**

 **Ram: What if I said I had a crush on-**

 **Taem: Where does he live?**

* * *

 **Caem: R-Ram? Y-you're really enjoying that aren't you?**

 **Ram: Mhm!**

 **Taem: I…I feel so…*nosebleed***

* * *

 **Ram: Hold on Rom, I've got something that we can add to our costumes!**

 **Rom: Huh? What is it Ram?**

 **(A few minutes later)**

 **Rom and Ram: (Both have Cat Ear accessories) Welcome home, Master, nya!**

 **Everyone: Daww-**

 **(Taem goes down with another nosebleed, and Caem enters a Coma)**

* * *

 **Hinato: I'm not sure whether you were serious about that statement or if you were making a joke**

* * *

 **Tamazaki: Alex!**

 **Neptune: Nep Jr!**

 **Alex: Gah! Don't throw the soap at me! *runs out of the washroom***

 **Nepgear: We're sorry for intruding! *quickly closes the door with a red face***

* * *

 **Taem: Wait, did I just hear "Dogoo Swarm?"**

 **Acallaris: Uhh…*snaps fingers***

 **Nepgear: h-huh? They're getting into my clothes! Don't go in there please!**

 **Uni: Someone get these gross things away from- h-hey! Don't lick me!**

 **Rom: It's really sticky!**

 **Ram: It's all over my clothes now!**

 **APL Aspirants: *faces turn deep red***

 **Alex: So-**

 **Luth: many-**

 **Caem: Sexual-**

 **Taem: Inuendos!**

* * *

 **To Dimensional master Nick:**

 **Nepgear: I don't know if everyone would be willing to watch it, they are busy doing their own things**

* * *

 **Tamazaki: Oh trust me, You don't want me to get started with what happened today *mumbles* I seriously thought she broke her leg, don't f*** with my emotions Neptune**

 **Blanc: What I hate is the fact that you use people to make bad puns that people would just shoot themselves on the spot for (Disclaimer: Blanc's just really cranky right now, don't pay any kind to what she says), and I mean what I way**

 **Histoire: The name of the Planet we reside in is known as *beep*, and yes, there are indeed other continents with nations, but we haven't decided to explore them as of yet**

 **Tamazaki: I…REALLY don't want to answer this question**

 **Neptune: Is it cause of that live action version of Boku-**

 **Tamazaki: NO!**

 **Neptune: Pico?**

 **Tamazaki:….Neptune, I love you, but at this point of time, I hate you**

* * *

 **Luth: *slow claps* Brilliant, must've tried so hard on that one**

 **Uni: We've been alone in the Basilicom multiple times this week Luth, the only thing that you've ever done was spy on me while I was bathing**

 **Luth:…I can be Luthless if I wanted to…**

* * *

 **Neptune: T ain't gentle at all! He's one savage animal~**

 **Tamazaki:…..I'm going over there now**


	37. Recoded Arc: Chapter 6

**Heya everyone, Acallaris here bringing you guys the final chapter of the Recoded Arc!**

 **So last time, we officially met Zest, and watched his backstory…which really wasn't as dark as Terra and Kashi's chapter, but hey, we needed a break from the dark atmosphere**

 **Now, what's going to happen now? What will the APLs have to go through once they wake up? Well, let's find out!**

* * *

It was late at night In Gameindustri, it was a similar setting and atmosphere to how it was a few nights ago, the only difference being that the CPU were all talking along themselves

Meanwhile, the APL had finally woken up from their slumber, the three of them very confused on what had happened, left their beds and made their way out of their rooms

The APL slowly walked through the halls of the Basilicom they were in, although they were in separate places, the layout of the halls were very similar to one another

As the APLs traversed through the halls, eventually, they all found one room that had its door halfway opened, the APL peaked into the room, only to see their Goddess on a computer, Video chatting with one another

"Histoire and Hinato have finally figured out the cure for the Cunithium?" Blanc asked

"Yup!" Neptune replied, "Histy and and Nat have been working on it all day!"

"Was it really necessary to make them our APL?" Noire asked, "N-Not like I have a problem or anything!"

"Course it was Noire!" Neptune said, "Now you'll be able to become Lonely Heart and Lonely Player!"

"Neptune, call me lonely one more time and I'll be over there to strangle you faster than you can break the fourth wall" Noire growled

"By the way Neptune, have Histoire and Hinato found out the reason for both you and Tamazaki not being affected by the Cunithium?" Vert asked

"Nat said it had something to do with me and T having a strong bond with each other" Neptune said, "After that, he just walked out the room saying he didn't want to get into the details"

"That's quite peculiar if you ask me" Blanc said, "But Neptune, Did Histoire or Hinato talk about the what we're going to do with the other APL by any chance?"

"They have the Cunithium inside them as well" Noire said, "Just because we'll be cured, doesn't necessarily mean that they'll be cured"

"Don't look at me like that you guys!" Neptune said, "I'm only the messenger, any other stuff they told me about I either forgot or disregarded"

"And once again, you're idiocy is showing off Neptune" Noire sighed

The APLs slowly backed away from the CPUs' offices, they placed their hands on the right side of their chest and looked down, they began to breathe heavily as they all stood there, although, it didn't take them long to realize that their heavy breathing was able to be heard by the CPUs

"Is someone there?" Noire asked

"You heard something outside your door as well?" Blanc asked

"That is certainly strange, I heard something outside my door as well" Vert said, "It sounds like heavy breathing"

"Ooo, maybe your secret admirers are watching you through the crack in the doors!" Neptune said, "Their just waiting for you to end the call, so they can whisper sweet nothings into your ears~"

"Would you shut up!" Noire's face turned red at the thought

The CPUs, except for Neptune, all made their way to the door of their offices, the APLs heard the footsteps and ran back to their rooms, shutting the doors on their ways in

The CPUs looked outside of their offices, all they heard was the sound of a door shutting next to them, the three CPUs decided to go and check on their APLs, when they opened the door…

"Oh…no..." The CPUs said in unison

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Recoded Arc Chapter 6: Missing**

 **Tamazaki's Perspective**

 **(Planeptune's Basilicom, 8:23 PM)**

"Ta-"

"Ta-"

"ma-"

"ma-"

"zaki"

"noodle" Compa smiled as she said this, "Tamanoodle? That's how you pronounce your name Tama?"

"Not…not even close Compa" I facepalm while letting out a massive sigh

Apparently teaching Compa how to pronounce actually names is impossible, I've been actually sitting here for at least three hours, trying to get her to pronounce everyone's names correctly, to me, it looks as if she can't even say the names of her friends she sees everyday

"See Tam, it's impossible for Compa to remember people's full names" IF said, "She's only able to remember half of what people actually tell her"

"Yeah, I can definitely see that now" I said this as I lowered my head into my hands, "How…how in the world can get Tamazaki, mixed in with Tamanoodle?"

"When Nep – Nep first met you, she thought your name was Teriyaki" Compa said, "So I've always thought your name was that or Tamanoodle!"

"Why are they both names of food?" I asked her

Before anyone could call me "Tamamali", Alex walked into the room, he looked pretty upset about something, and I know, if my brother is upset about something, everyone's gonna be depressed

"You alright Alex?" I asked him, "Something happen? Did break your Laptop again?"

"No….If I did, I would've fixed it by now" Alex sighed, "I just heard that Luth and Taem both had mental breakdowns earlier today"

"They did?" IF asked, "Did you get a reason on why they had breakdowns?"

"From what the Candidates and Caem told me…" Alex began

Alex then went on and told us about Luth's pretty messed up past, with Terra killing his parents to almost r**ing Uni, he then went on to Taem, who was a orphan at a orphanage that burned down a few years ago

"….Damn" I wasn't sure what to say in this type of situation, "All those things really happened to the both of them?"

"I feel really bad for Luffy and Taem…" Compa said

"I do to…" IF said, "Hopefully they'll be able to recover from all this and go back to their normal selves"

"Guys! We've got some bad news!" Neptune ran into the room with Nepgear following after her, "We've got three bad Apples roaming Gameindustri, get the master balls!"

"I smell a Moemon Reference…" Alex said

"Hey Gear? could you translate what Nep just said?" IF asked, "Even I didn't understand what she meant by "bad apples"

"The APLs are missing!" Nepgear said, "When Noire, Blanc, and Vert went to go check on them, they weren't in their rooms and the windows were wide open!"

"Histy and Nat wanted us to go and search for those guys!" Neptune said, "There sour patches are going not the radar!"

"Nep – Nep, use words that all of us can understand!" Compa said

"She meant to say that the CPU and APLs souls are going haywire!" Nepgear said, "They've never been out control like this! We have only a few hours to find the APLs!"

"Alright then, we'll all split up to cover more ground" IF said, "Compa and I will go see if Noire needs help, Gear and Al, the two of you go and help Vert, and for Nep and Tam, search all the dungeons in Gameindustri"

"We don't have a lot of time, so we'd better get going" I said

* * *

 **(1 hour later…)**

 **(Tamazaki's Perspective - Red Player's Perspective)**

Lady Purple Heart and I flew around all of Gameindustri, searching for the missing APL, when we thought we were on to something, we would only get mislead by some obstacle

Lady Purple Heart and I floated over Neptower, the two of us kept looking and looking, but came back with no clues on where they could possibly be

"They couldn't of gotten far" Lady Purple Heart said, "It's strange on how they just disappeared like that…"

"I agree…" I replied, "The only reason they could've vanished like that, is if Uhrevia some how got to them while the CPUs backs were turned"

"They were in their offices by the time the APLs disappeared, they APLs were sleeping in the rooms next to them" Lady Purple Heart said, "If Uhrevia got to them, then Noire, Blanc, and Vert would've noticed that they were gone a lot sooner"

In the corner of my eye, I saw a pillar of light, it looked as if it was coming from Virtua Forest. Lady Purple Heart noticed this as well, the two of us glanced at each other before taking off and heading to the forest

* * *

 **(Virtua Forest, 1:00 AM)**

Lady Purple Heart and I entered the forest, the two of us landed on the ground and began to walk towards the pillar of light, while also keeping ourselves concealed

We eventually delve deeper into the forest, at the core of it, we saw Terra, Kashi, and Zest, standing in front of a portal, they looked as if they were about to enter the portal themselves, but I wasn't going to let that happen

* * *

 **(Red Player's Perspective - Tamazaki's Perspective)**

I decided that it would be best if I wasn't in my APL form, so I wouldn't cause any drama with the three of them, I motioned Neptune to stay where she was while I went and talked with the APL, she nodded in reply

"What are the three of you doing?" I asked while walking out from our hiding place, "Disappearing like that isn't the best choice if you ask me"

"Red…go away" Kashi said, "We're not coming back with you…we're only a threat to everyone"

"What do you mean by a threat?" I asked, "You guys are perfectly fin-"

"Don't act stupid Red, you know why we're leaving" Terra said, "You know all about the Cunithium that Uhrevia injected into the three of us"

"…." All I did was stare at them

"If we stay, we're just going to cause lots of stress for you and your buds" Zest said, "It's better that we aren't allies with one another, it's impossible for guys like us"

"Just because you guys were bad at first, doesn't mean your bad now" I said, "It was Uhrevia who caused all of this to happen to the three of you, you shouldn't blame yourselves"

"What's that going to change, huh Red?" Terra started to get angered, "It isn't going to change the fact that my own Stepbrother, the one who means everything to me, wants me to burn in the fiery depths of the Gameindustri Graveyard"

"Nor it's going to change the fact, that my cousin, thinks I burned down his home" Kashi said, "See Red, no matter what happens, there are always going to be people who despise us"

"So…this is goodbye, next time you see us, we'll either be dead or fighting to the death" Zest said, "Tell Lady Vert and the others that we're sorry for quitting on the first day…"

"Guys…wait-"

Before I could run up to them to prevent them from entering the portal, I was suddenly tackled to the ground, I tried to to turn my to see who it was, but I only saw black sleeve pinning me down

"Hee-hee! I've got you!" The familiar voice giggled

"Huh? H-hey!" I tried to break free, "Denikè, get off of me!"

"T!" I heard Neptune shout from our hiding place

I saw Neptune jump fly out from the bushes, as I was about to tell her to stay back, a web that glowed red, entangled her, trapping her instantly

A maniacal laugh was followed shortly after, I could see Layria walking out from where Neptune previously was, she was rubbing her had a together and had this evil grin on her face

"Looks like we've finally got our trophies back" Layria said, "As well as a few new ones, Lady Uhrevia will be pleased with our performance"

"What are you doing?!" I asked, "Let go of me!"

"Stop squirming Red Player" Naylu appeared out of nowhere; she was holding a syringe, "This will only hurt for….ever"

"Ngh, Guys! Please help me!" I call out to the APLs who were only watching in shock, "Get them away from me!"

The APLs only looked at each other, they were extremely hesitant on helping me, all they did was watch as Neptune and I struggled to break free from our prisons

"What's in that thing?" I looked at the syringe, it had a cyan colored liquid flowing inside of it

"Oh, nothing to big…" Naylu said, "Only a dose of Cunithium that will be inserted into your veins"

"WHAT!" I shouted

"Easy now Red Player, you should save the squirming for after you have the Cunithium inside of you" Layria said

I just realized something, me and Neptune's souls are linked with each other's, so…if they injected the Cunithium into me, would that mean that they would also be Injecting Cunithium into Neptune as well?

Either way, this was going to be bad for all of us, I wasn't able to break free from Denikè's grip on me, and I also wasn't able to transform, if I did transform, then I would have to grab my APL Core, which would be floating right in front of me, out in the open for anyone to grab

I closed my eyes and let whatever happen….happen, but unknown to me, I didn't know that I was going to get saved by something completely unexpected

"Hiyah!" Someone shouted

Someone kicked Denikè off of me, I saw her roll across the ground and right into a tree, I jumped up and did a backflip away from Naylu and her needle

"Who did that?" I asked myself

I looked up in the sky, and to my surprise, I saw all of the CPU, including Neptune, what surprised about this was that Noire, Blanc, and Vert, were all able to transform again

* * *

 **Name: Black Heart (Noire transformed)**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Appearance: Pure White hair with glowing teal eyes, is fair skinned**

 **Outfit: Black bathing suit – like part, matching black gloves**

 **Occupation: CPU**

 **Weapon: Two handed sword**

 **Info: Noire transformed, not much about her personality changes though, still and will forever be a Tsundere…**

* * *

 **Name: White Heart (Blanc Transformed)**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Appearance: Light blue hair with pinkish-red glowing eyes, is fair skinned**

 **Outfit: White bathing suit – like part white unattached sleeves**

 **Occupation: CPU**

 **Weapon: Axe**

 **Info: Blanc transformed, she's more aggressive than she is in her human form**

* * *

 **Name: Green Heart (Vert Transformed)**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Appearance: Sea foam green hair (in a ponytail) with light purple eyes, fair skinned**

 **Outfit: White bikini styled suit with black and green pieces, has on white gloves**

 **Occupation: CPU**

 **Weapon: Lance**

 **Info: Vert transformed, she's seems to be a bit more mature then she usually is**

* * *

"The CPU have come to play?" Denikè got up and dusted herself off, "that makes everything even more fun then before!"

"God, her voice is too high pitched" CPU Blanc said, "Can we put a muzzle on her?"

"Easy Blanc, once we're done with them, they'll be no need for a muzzle" Black Heart said

Denikè summoned her Laser…cannon? I don't know where she got that from, but ok. Naylu summoned a bow and arrow, and Layria summoned a…freaking chainsaw?!

"Why the hell do you have a chainsaw?!" I shouted, "what kind of psychotic freak are you?"

"The one who appreciates SILENCE!" Layria said

"Can I just blast them out the sky?" Denikè asked, "I mean…this will make everything easier…right?"

"Go ahead Denikè" Naylu said, "just make sure that their guts rain down onto the floor"

* * *

 **(Tamazaki's Perspective - Red Player's Perspective)**

Denikè took aim at the CPUs, I quickly transformed and few up to them right as Denikè fired at them, once again, I was going to be a shield for someone…well, at least my job as APL is being fulfilled

Instead of me taking any damage, a barrier in front of the five of us, it absorbed the laser and ended up firing it back shortly after

The three cloaked women jumped out of the way of the laser, causing it to crash into the ground, causing a mini explosion

"Who-"

"Some people never learn to correct their mistakes, do they?" We heard someone say

The five of us turned around to see Blue Player, Yellow Player, and Green Player, Yellow Player has his arm extended, this told us that he was the one who put up the barrier

"What are you three doing?" I asked

"Protecting our Goddess, smart one" APL Terra said, "It wouldn't be right if we just stood there and let you guys died like that"

"Didn't the three of you enter the portal?" Lady Purple Heart asked

"Yeah, but we're back with the power of Acallaris' and his plot connivence skills" APL Zest said

 **Acallaris: And just like that, the secret is out…thanks a lot Zest…I really appreciate it**

"Thanks for the honZESTy!" APL Zest said

No one couldn't resist the urge to let out a groan and facepalm at Zest's terrible joke, I could feel all of Gameindustri's Citizens just flipping a random object over as he said that

"Besides that God awful pun, made by Smartass, we going to wreck those chumps down there or what?" CPU Blanc asked

"I would like to ask, where those so called "chumps" are Blanc" CPU Vert asked

We all looked around for Denikè, Naylu, and Layria, but the three of them were nowhere to be found at all, we expected there to be a surprise attack of some sort, but nothing came

As we floated in the sky, the sun began to rise over the horizon, the eight of us watched as the sun rose, not bothering to look away for a second

"Yesterday was…eventful" APL Kashi said

"Was it eventful because, the three of you thought that leaving us was going to help your situation?" CPU Vert asked, "It most certainly didn't help whatsoever"

"We know, and we're…" APL Terra was trying to find the right word, "what was it…I couldn't of possibly forgot it"

"Looks like Noire made a good choice when picking out her APL" Lady Purple Heart commented, "It's as if they were made for each other"

"Shut up, no we weren't!" Both Noire and Terra shouted

"I think the word you were looking for was "sorry?" APL Zest said, "But uh, yeah, sorry about…you know, running away and make you all worry about us"

"We have to thank the three of you…" APL Kashi said, "You're letting us stay with you, even after all of the things that Uhrevia has made us do"

"We're not heartless monsters, we just have a very strong opinion on males" CPU Noire said, "It was Neptune went with the idea of taking you in, not ours"

"Oh Noire, you know very well I had nothing to do with this" Lady Purple Heart said, "This was all you guys, you made the choice, all I ever did was support it and play the role of the messenger while doing so"

"Now Neptune, what did we say about keeping that part of the deal to yourself?" CPU Vert asked before sighing, "Oh well, at least we don't need to feel guilty about our actions"

We all began to notice that the monsters o Virtua Forest, were all starting to come out of slumber and roam the Forest, at the same time, the portal that the other APLs were about to step through closed

The eight of us were able to make our our nations in the distance, we all nodded at each other, as we were about to part ways, I stopped

"By the way…" Everyone also stopped as well, "You don't have to call me "Red" anymore, just call me…Tamazaki"

 **[Terra has joined the party!]**

 **[Kashi has joined the party!]**

 **[Zest has joined the party!]**

* * *

 **With that out of the way, the Recoded Arc is successfully finished! I have to admit, when writing this chapter, I was procrastinating a lot while doing this (which is why I'm up 1:00 in the morning), so the quality of the chapter really isn't the best, it felt rushed to be honest**

 **But with that aside, I hope you all enjoyed the Recoded Arc, now we have 4 CPUs, 4 CPU Candidates, 4 APLs, and 4 APL Aspirants, the roster is successfully full**

 **Now the next Arc, is going to be the Recreational Arc, after that, it'll be the Holy Sword Arc…oh boy, we have a week in a half to prepare for the feels…be ready**

 **Also ELA State Test are over! Now I can dis like relax…well that's what I would say if there wasn't a Math State Test Next week….yeah, kill me now**

 **Anyways, thanks again for reading this chapter guys, I really appreciate it, I'll see you guys on Sunday, it the beginning of the Recreational Arc**

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **To On3dgeGaming: Yeah, it's starting to make a lot more sense now**

* * *

 **To AIYF Productions: I wonder how AI would react if he found that you randomly gave his Skype away**

 **Neptune: He ain't gonna do anything to the other me! And plus, he'd be surprised, that's all!**

 **Uh-huh, anyways, I've sent you a contact request that you've already gotten, so now, we just have to wait until both of us are available**

* * *

 **To Kage Sunaipa: Well, the other Aspirants aren't really like that, it's only Taem…so yeah, both Taem and Zest are gonna benefit from each other**

 **To Moonbunny: Zest is dumb in his APL Form, while he's just a Pervert in his human form, with some his dumbness rubbing off on him**

 **Maybe I I had listened to the CD, I would've implemented that, but then again…it's Vert**

 **I'd be…somewhat confused, somewhat amazed, and somewhat scared if I ever saw my dimensional counterpart**

 **And on with the questions!**

* * *

 **Silver: Uhh…what did you exactly lose?**

 **Alex: Don't make us say it!**

 **Nepgear: It's embarrassing to talk about!**

* * *

 **Luth: *groans* I'm going to burn myself after this…**

 **(A few minutes later)**

 **Uni: Luth, where is-**

 **Luth: Ahh, yes Lady Uni?**

 **Uni:…What…happened to you?**

 **Luth: I couldn't has a possible clue on what you mean by that, I am only being a "gentleman"**

 **Uni: A gentleman?**

 **Luth: Yes, a gentleman *hands Uni her rifle* Now before you go, I have a small favor to ask of you**

 **Uni: *blushing* Y-yes?**

 **Luth: please aim the gun at my forehead and pull the trigger**

* * *

 **Caem: She…she does what?!**

 **Taem: Those things can bounce…oh my god**

* * *

 **Taem: I pulled up….uhh, what's her name? 5pb's skirt?**

 **Ram: He's really lucky that she didn't notice!**

 **Caem: But the security guards did *sighs***

* * *

 **Ram: But…this is really big! I can't eat it all by myself!**

 **Rom: Ram? Do you want me to help?**

 **Ram: Sure Rom!**

 **Caem: Nope! I ain't staying here to witness this!**

 **(Taem grabs Caem by the collar)**

 **Taem: Look my brother…watch as they elegantly lick that Popsicle…don't you wish that was you?**

 **Caem:…No….not at all**

* * *

 **Rom: I don't know, there are a lot of mean monsters who would look cute as pets…**

* * *

 **Hinato: *pokerface***

 **Uhh Hinato? You alright?**

* * *

 **Tamazaki: And now she's on all fours while hovering over me…I'm in a inescapable situation right now**

 **Neptune: You sure are! But don't worry, I've got everything under control~**

* * *

 **Nepgear: "Unfortunate" use? What does-**

 **Luth: I got owned alright**

 **(A few hours later…)**

 **Nepgear: Done! I decreased the recharge time dramatically, you'll be able to perform actions while invisible as well!**

* * *

 **Uni: I honestly prefer a railgun, it's what I've using ever since I first transformed, so I'm more fond of that**

 **Have you ever won in a shooting contest against Nepgear?**

 **Uni: Of course I have!**

* * *

 **Noire: Only two stances, I haven't found enough time to practice mode stances**

 **Vert: That's for your imagination to decide**

 **Blanc: They usually are at least 50 - 100 pounds, although, they aren't that heavy**

* * *

 **Luth: Do any girls even read this story?**

 **Alex: I think he might be talking about- *smacks Dogoo off his shoulder* The Candidates**

 **Taem: Guys! Their dragging me away HELP! *gets dragged into a dark corner***

 **Caem:….Should we-**

 **Alex: Shhh…a moment of silence…**

* * *

 **To PersonManZX: If steam still worked, yeah, I would play TF2 with you**

 **Luth: Actually, that makes me sound badass**

 **Acallaris: My other favorite game besides HDN would be Rune Factory**

 **Tamazaki: *deeply inhales* I don't want to get into the technical details of what would happen**

 **Terra: Especially with Perv 1 and Perv 2**

 **Taem: So….many….opportunities**

 **Zest: Wouldn't….be able….to….resist**

* * *

 **That would be a good idea, I was asked something like that a few months in PM, it was suppose to be some celebratory crossover Fanfiction for all OCs, but I haven't heard Anything about it ever since**

 **I have too much history with these so called "dank memes"**

 **(To Avoid Future Spoilers This Question Will Be Skipped…)**

* * *

 **To Geod Pony: And indeed I will, he seriously scares me whenever he comes out to be completely honest *shivers***

* * *

 **To Dimensional master Nick:**

 **Neptune: Ooh, I get it, when you do get you new toy, make sure to "break it" first, then, it'll follow "all" of you commands~**

 **Tamazaki: Nick, just run, run while you still can!**

* * *

 **Neptune: Attack on what's ya call it?**

 **Yeah, she hasn't watched it by that response…**

* * *

 **Nepgear: How…good was it?...it was uncomfortable at first…but….I kind of liked it**

 **Alex: *face goes dark red* O-oh….**

* * *

 **Tamazaki and Alex: Don't have one…**

* * *

 **Blanc: Netroid after N**

* * *

 **Noire: Before the games turned into Garbage, we allowed them because they made a lot of money**

 **Blanc: I feel disappointed that I let such a terrible game on my console**

 **Vert: I agree with you Blanc, it was pure garbage**

* * *

 **Tamazaki: My favorite Video Game is-**


	38. Recreation Arc: Chapter 1

**(Whelp, I'm rewriting this a second time, since the document of this chapter decided to mysteriously erase itself…*sighs* oh well, hope this doesn't take that long)**

 **Heya everyone, Acallaris here bringing you all the first chapter of the Recreational Arc!**

 **This Arc will be focusing on increasing everyone's Lily Ranks with one another (Mostly the Candidates and Aspirant), what will our cast go through?**

 **Also, I've just noticed that I haven't been including Lily Ranks ever since the end of the Lowee Arc (And that was like…two months ago?), so at the end of every chapter, for all the characters who are included, I will be showing their Lily Ranks**

 **Anyways, it's time to start Nepgear and Alex's Chapter in this new Arc! Let's begin!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Recreation Arc Chapter 1: A New Companion!**

 **Alex's Perspective**

 **(Planeptune's Basilicom, 1: 57 PM)**

"Tam?" I called out to him, "Tam? Where are you?"

I walked around the whole Basilicom in search of my brother, but to my surprise, I found no trace of him anywhere, if Tam was going somewhere, he would've at least left a note

I walked past Neptune and Nepgear's room; the door was closed, but I could hear someone humming from the other side, I knocked on the door and waited

"Come in!" Nepgear answered

I slid open the door to the room the first thing I saw was Nepgear lying down across the floor, she was reading one of those "Young Adult" Magazines that she subscribed to

"Hey Gear?" I say, "Have you seen Tam? The two of us were suppose to go out and do some request at the Guild today"

"Tamazaki and Neptune, along with the other CPUs, went to go voice act for an anime" Nepgear said, "They won't be coming back until around dinner time"

"Voice acting for an anime?" I was surprised by this, "I didn't expect to hear that, do you know what the anime is called?"

"I think it was called "Date a Goddess?" Nepgear said, "It's supposed to air next month, it's something that I've been really excited for"

"Date a Goddess…that sounds way too familiar to me" I scratch my head, "I think I might've read the manga somewhere"

"Most likely" Nepgear said, "The Characters' Personalities in the Manga resemble Neptune and everyone else pretty well, it would only be right if they were the voice actors!"

Well, I'm happy that my brother is finally getting a chance to be a voice actor, but now, I've got nothing to do for the rest o the day, my laptop sort of froze on me, so I can't really use that right now, and Luth and Taem are still recovering from their mental breakdowns last week

"Well, thanks for telling me" I say as I began to head towards the door

"Oh wait! Alex?" Nepgear stopped me, "Are you doing anything right now?"

"My Schedule has just cleared up, so no" I shook my head, "You need something?"

"Well…I wanted to go visit a nature preserve that's just on the outskirts of Planeptune" Nepgear said, "It's a really special place to me, that's why I want to go with you"

"Well…alright, why don't we go?" I say to her, "Let me just change my clothes, then we can head off"

"Okay!" Nepgear ran up to me and kissed me on the cheek, leaving my face in a deeper shade of red than my hair

* * *

 **[Alex's changes from his first outfit (Description in"Back to Gameindustri Part 1") to his second outfit (Description in "The Lowee Arc Chapter 1")]**

 **(Nature's Preserve, 2:34 PM)**

"Wow! It's all so beautiful!" Nepgear looked around in amazement, "I've never been here during this time of the year!"

"I've got to admit, the scenery is breathtaking" I said, "I've never seen so many Cherry Blossom Trees all in one place before"

After the first few minutes of arriving in this Forest, I was already speechless because of how amazing this place really was. Every second was something memorable, there was no way in missing out of all this

Nepgear and I walked over to a nearby bench, in front of said bench, there was a stream, the water was completely clear, the only thing that was in the water was just a couple of fish

"This is really relaxing" Nepgear said as we both sat down on the bench, "It's been a long time since we've been able to do something like this"

"Yeah, last time that happened, I was on the verge of dying" I said, "but…it's a good thing that we can really do this without having to worry about anything…"

By this time, Nepgear had already scooted over to me, she was resting her head onto my shoulder, I placed my hand on top of her head

"I wish…we could be like this forever" Nepgear said

"Yeah..me too" I replied

* * *

 **(A few hours later…)**

"Arf!"

The sudden sound of whatever that was woke me up, I seriously didn't think that whatever that was, would cause me to fall off the bench and onto the floor, face first

Fortunately, Nepgear had woken up a little bit before I took my fall, and was sitting on the bench, rubbing her eyes while looking around at the same time

"Alex? Did you hear something?" Nepgear asked me while yawning

"I..think so" I said in a unsure tone, "Maybe it could've just been us, but I thought I heard a dog just now"

"Arf Arf!" We heard the same thing

Okay, now we know that it isn't just our imaginations, we clearly both heard that when we were "somewhat" awake. Nepgear helped me up onto my feet, we both then proceeded to look around in case we found anything strange

"Alex, look!" Nepgear said

Nepgear pointed to something across the stream, I looked in the direction she was pointing and saw the same thing she was pointing to. Across the stream, we saw a small wolf being corner by a….what is that thing?

"Heya uh Nepgear?" I asked, "What the Hex Decimals, is that thing?!"

"That's a Deus ex Machina!" Nepgear said, "How did it get into the Preserve, no monsters the size of its kind are allowed in here!"

"Well if it's against the rules for it to be here, then I guess were doing the owners of this place a favor by destroying it" I said as I summoned my Bo Staff

* * *

 **[Vs. Deus ex Machina]**

 **[Luth's Scouter: Level 253, Moves are Dark Wave, Dark Slash, and Sting]**

 **[Silver's Advice: The key to winning against him is strategy, wait for when he's about to attack and then strike!]**

 **[Play Vim and Vigor – Kingdom Hearts 2.5]**

Nepgear and I ran up to the Deus ex Machina, immediately as we did, it spotted the both of us (it wasn't even turned around!), it stopped pestering the small wolf and turned its attention to the two of us

"How about you pick on someone who's half your size!" I say

The Deus ex Machina swung it's axe at Nepgear and I, I ducked under the axe while Nepgear jumped onto it. Nepgear ran up the the monster's Axe, while I ran towards it on the ground, when I was close, I swung at it with all my force

"GRAWWRR!" The monster roared

The monster flung Nepgear up into the air when It roared, however, Nepgear had already knew what she was going to do the moment she jumped onto its axe.

The Deus ex Machina suddenly unleashed a wave of powerful energy, this threw me into the stream of water, however, I quickly recovered from this, ignoring the damage I had taken

Nepgear dove into the Deus ex Machina, taking out almost all of its HP, I finished off the Deus Ex Machina by preforming "Fury Buster" on it, the monster disintegrated into Pixels shortly after

 **[Battle Won!]**

 **[Rewards: 0 Credits, Royal Knight (Nepgear Costume), Royal Prince (Alex Costume)]**

 **[Music Stops]**

* * *

I'm kind of weirded out by the fact that the monster had just dropped clothing, but then I remembered that this world is based off of Video Games, so I shouldn't really be too surprised…

"That was easier than I expected" I said to Nepgear, "That Monster was at least 20 Levels high than us"

"It's must've been a newly spawned one" Nepgear said, "That's probably why it died so easily…"

Nepgear and I then remembered the wolf that the Deus Ex Machina had been attacking earlier, right when we were about to go look for it, we heard some rustling from one of the nearby bushes

Nepgear and I looked at each other before walking over to the bush, it continued to shake faster as we got closer to it, as I was about to look into the bush, something jumped out of the bush and ran away from the two of us

"W-wait come back!" Nepgear called out to the creature, "We're not going to hurt you!"

The creature we soon Identified as a Fenrir, stopped in its tracks and looked back at the both of us, I then noticed that we still had our weapons out, so Nepgear and I put them away

"See? We're not going to get you" Nepgear got down on her knees, "we want to be your friends, that's all!"

The Fenrir slowly made it's way over to Nepgear, it then sniffed her, before suddenly jumping on Nepgear and licking her face, leaving her laughing

"Hey, that tickles!" Nepgear giggled

I got to admit, this is pretty adorable, I didn't think this little Fenrir would be so fond of Nepgear so quickly…I'm also surprised that hasn't bit me yet

"I wonder how this little Fenrir got chased by that monster" I kneeled down to pet it

"It might've wandered off from its parents" Nepgear said, Do you think we can take him home with us?"

"Whoa Gear, let's take this one step at a time" I say, "How do you think the others are going to react when they find out that we brought a Fenrir home?"

"It's only Histoire and Hinato who would has a problem with it" Nepgear said, "but I'm sure if we persuade them, they'll let us keep him, at least until we find his parents"

"How do you know that the Fenrir's a male?" I asked her

"It's eyes are Red" Nepgear made hold the Fenrir, which began to lick me as well, "If it were female, they would've been blue"

I wasn't too fond of the idea of keeping the little thing, it's parents could be out looking for it right now for all we know, but at the same time, it was starting to get late, and I didn't want the little thing to be out on its own

"Alright fine" I said, "We'll keep him until we find his parents, okay?"

"Okay!" Nepgear smiled

"Arf!" The Fenrir barked happily

* * *

 **(Planeptune's Basilicom, 7:20 PM)**

Nepgear and I rode the elevator back to the top floor of the Basilicom, Nepgear didn't even bother hiding the Fenrir, she just held in her arms and cradled it as if it were a baby

The elevator doors open and the two of us stepped out, we were going to go to my room hide the Fenrir there until we thought of something to tell Histoire and Hinato, right as we were slowly making our way there, someone coughed behind us

"So? Where have you two been?" I heard someone say

I slowly turned around, but Nepgear only turned her head to prevent whoever was talking to us to see the Fenrir, we both saw Tam and Neptune lying down on the couch, with Neptune using my brother's chest as a pillow

"We were uhh… Doing request at the guild!" I said quickly, "Nepgear was helping me because the person who WAS suppose to come with me, left to go voice act"

"Well geez sorry about that, you don't have to be so harsh about it you know" Tam said, "It sort of just came up, you can waste an opportunity like this"

"Tamazaki, when did you and Neptune get back?"'Nepgear asked

"About an hour ago!" Neptune suddenly speaking scared both Nepgear and I, "but that's not important right now, what cha holding Sis?"

"Gah! Were you awake this whole time" I asked Neptune

"Yeppers! Just wanted to make the scene a bit more "Realistic" Neptune said, "But that ain't important right now, you've got something that your hiding from us Jr?"

"Um…well.." Nepgear looked at me, all I did was nod, "Promise that you two won't tell Histoire"

"Keeping secrets from Histy? Pfft! That ain't gonna be a problem!" Neptune said

"As long as it isn't something illegal or dangerous, otherwise, sure we'll keep your secret" Tam said

Nepgear slowly turned around, right when she was about to completely turn, the Fenrir jumped out of Nepgear's arms and landed on Neptune's lap

"Huh?" Neptune tilted her head before finally realizing, "Well look what we got here, we've got a little cutie amongst us!"

"You brought a Fenrir home?" Tam said, "But more importantly, it's a baby Fenrir!"

"Nepgear and I found it getting attacked by a monster at the Nature Preserve" I said, "It was getting late and we didn't have time to look for its parents; so we're keeping him until we do"

"Well I have no objections for keeping this little guy in here!" Neptune said, "I just wanna hug him till he chokes out a bone!"

"That's Compa status Neptune, you're not supposed to do that" Tam laughed nervously, "But if you're keeping him until you find his parents, then I guess I don't have a problem with that either"

"I knew that the both of you would understand, thank you" Nepgear said, "now, we just had to tell Histoi-"

"What is it that you would like to tell me Nepgear?" Another voice popped up behind us

The fact that Neptune and Tam's faces had turn into faces of shock, which was followed by Neptune hiding the Fenrir inside her hoodie, meant that there was more trouble

Nepgear and I turned around and saw Histoire, she looked to be in a normal mood though, so maybe telling her now would be the best time to do so

"Histoire! You scared us!" I say, "don't sneak up on me and Gear like that, Neptune already came close to giving us heart failure a few minutes ago!"

"My apologies for scaring the both of you" Histoire then noticed something moving around in Neptune's "chest" area, "Um…Neptune, are you feeling well?"

"Yarp!" The Fenrir's cries were muffled by Neptune

"It's just some Voice acting fever Histy!" Neptune said, "It's no big deal, I'll be better in a few days!"

"There isn't a fever or sickness like that Neptune" Histoire said, "I feel as if the four of you are hiding something from me"

"Hiding something from you? That's ridiculous Histoire!" Tam said, "We'd never stoop down to such levels, you know that"

"You and Alex may not, but Neptune and Nepgear certainly have" Histoire said, "And usually, it ends with Nepgear confessing"

Oh Hex Decimals! I forgot that Nepgear will crack under pressure! If Histoire keeps questioning her, then it isn't going to end well for either of us

Suddenly, The Fenrir literally bursted out of Neptune's hoodie and ran over to me, it was whimpering and looked like it wanted me to pick it up, I did so and looked back at Histoire, who just stared

"…" Everyone was silent

"…so uh…guess I forgot to tell you guys that the baby T and I were having came out sooner than expected" Neptune broke the silence

"May I ask, why is there a Fenrir inside the Basilicom?" Histoire was starting to get angry

"Histoire wait!" Nepgear stopped her from blowing a fuse, "Before you get mad, we need to tell you that we found this baby Fenrir all alone and being attacked, we didn't want to leave it out in the wilderness for the same thing to happen"

"We just want to keep it here until we're able to find its parents!" I said, "Please Histoire, don't put this poor defenseless baby out in the cruel world we live in, he won't make it far without being supervised"

Histoire looked at Nepgear and I, she then looked at the Fenrir, who was giving her the puppy dog eyes, as if it knew what was going to happen, Histoire then looked at Tamazaki and Neptune, who were both giving her the "Don't be the bad guy" look

"…If it's until you find it's parents, then so be it" Histoire sighed, "Please make sure that it doesn't get out of control"

"Thank you Histoire!" Nepgear practically jumped whisk the Fenrir started to lick Histoire's face

"Oh dear, please stop licking me!" Histoire motioned me to pull the Fenrir away from her face

"By the way, have the two of you name it?" Tam asked, "We can't just refer to it as "it"

"A name?" Nepgear said, "It's a male, so there should be some good names we could call it"

"How about Rult?" I suggested

"Alex, isn't that what you named your Arcan-"

"Shut up Tam, we don't talk about that, and plus, I was only 7" I told him

"Rawrf!" Rult wagged his tail

"I think he likes the name" Nepgear said, "Although the name sounds random, I kind of like it as well"

"Well it's settled!" Neptune said, "We've got ourselves a temporary family pet named Rult, hopefully no one does terrible things to him while we're away"

"Let's not get into category…ever" Tamazaki said

* * *

"You got a pet?" Caem asked me

Nepgear and I decided to call the other CPU Candidates and APL Aspirants, basically everyone except for Luth and Taem picked up the Video chat request

"Mhm! He's right here" Nepgear held up Rult for everyone to see

"Aww, he's so cute!" Ram squealed, "next time you come over, can you bring Rult, we want to play with him!"

"We really want to play with him" Rom said

"Of course, we'll definitely bring him over" Nepgear said

"By the way Uni, didn't you say you had a pet Bandicoot?" I asked her, "Maybe you can have him play with Rom and Ram sometime"

"I don't think that would be a good idea" Uni said, "He's kind of…"hyper", so he might get lost if I let him out of the Basilicom"

"Well that stinks, but at least we'll be able to play with Rult!" Ram said

"By the way, how are Luth and Taem holding up?" I asked, "Are they doing any better from last week?"

"Well, Luth isn't really locking himself in his room anymore…but at the same time he still is…" Uni said, "He only comes out to eat or use the washroom, other than that, he's doesn't say a word to anyone and he stays In his room all day, sometimes at night, I hear him talking in his sleep"

"What does he say?" Caem asked

"I was only able to make out some of the things since its muffled most of the time" Uni said, "He said something about "Making him pay" and "I'll be there soon", which got me a bit worried"

"And Taem only sleeps during the day, he doesn't even come out of our room at all" Caem said, "But for some reason, at night he completely disappears and doesn't come back until early in the morning"

"Both of them really have it hard, huh?" I said, "Hopefully, we're able to get them back to their normal selves soon…"

"Actually, I was thinking about doing something to get Luth back to his normal self" Uni said, "And…um…I might need your…h-help"

"You don't have to hesitate Uni, we'll all help!" Nepgear said, "Just tell us what we need to do!"

"Alright…" Uni sighed, "Here's what we're going to do…."

* * *

 **Acallaris: And so ends the chapter,I hope you all enjoyed- (Phone Alarm goes off) oh geez!**

 **Alex: Uhh Acallaris? Why do you have Nepgear's voice as your alarm?**

 **Acallaris: It was….uhh….the App's fault**

 **Alex: The Neptunia App?**

 **Acallaris: Yeah! Now let's not get into anymore details about the APL okay? –sighs- Luckily Nepgear wasn't here to-**

 **Nepgear: Umm, I might've heard everything from the other room…**

 **Acallaris: F***!**

 **(Skit Idea suggested by wperry713)**

* * *

 **Everyone's Lily Ranks with each other**

 **Alex: 8**

 **Nepgear: 8**

 **Tamazaki: 8**

 **Neptune: 8**

 **Histoire: 8**

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **To Geod Pony: Reading that like again actually made me laugh, mostly because Noire is the one saying it**

* * *

 **To You never knows: What was the warping for?**

* * *

 **To AIYF Productions: Good job Nep, you've successfully enraged the guy**

 **Neptune: It's one of my "many" charms**

 **Acallaris: That wasn't suppose to be a compliment, but whatever –ahem- I'll try my hardest to prevent Garland from ripping Terra's Heart out, it'll be difficult though…**

* * *

 **To Moonbunny: Well, even if Compa taught me how to do math problems, it take longer than two day for me to actually learn something**

 **I know it's a bit early since we're not even halfway through 2016, but I'm wondering what IF has planned for Neptunia next year…**

* * *

 **Alex: -inhales deeply- this is going to suck…really bad**

 **Nepgear: Neptune, please don't do this!**

 **Neptune: Sorry baby sis, when a button with words appears in my reach I've just got to press it!**

 **Luth: Remember my name when I go on a killing spree…never doing that again….**

 **Taem: Nah, I've got my own binoculars *looks through* I don't see any- *Le Nosebleed***

 **Caem: *face turns red* Uhh! I need an Adult! I feel really dirty for looking at that!**

 **Taem: She was doing autographs, and I just so happen to be small enough to squeeze through the crowds of people, I'm pretty sure the color was either black or navy blue**

 **Ram: As much sweets as my tummy can handle!**

 **Rom: Aww he's really cute**

 **Dogoo Caem: Goo! Dogoo! (Translation: No! Not like this!)**

 **Hinato: No…nothing is wrong at all, I just have some "Suggestive" words I would love to say to your AI…**

 **Tamazaki: Maybe the fact that the author is causing me to stay in this bathtub, probably cause he's PERVERTED!**

 **Neptune: Quit Complaining T! Now, it's time for the real fun to begin!**

 **(Neptune transforms into Purple Heart)**

 **Purple Heart: Now then, I feel as if I'm going to be a bit more "active" in this form**

 **Tamazaki: This is going to a direction that I didn't think would it would go in**

 **Zest: Alright then! *puts on the watch* I'll be right back!**

 **(30 Minutes Later…)**

 **[Breaking News! At Leanbox's Local Manga Shop, all of the Erotic, Ecchi, and Yuri types to Manga have suddenly disappeared, no one knows who stole them, but police are trying their best to catch the thief]**

 **Nepgear: What the Goodness?!**

 **Luth: Zest? What the actual F***?!**

 **Uni: It was…39 – 38, it would've been a tie if the Machine hadn't broken down**

 **Neptune: About 1000 Credits week *sighs* Histy doesn't know that Games don't cost 1000 Credits these days!**

 **Noire: Umm…*looks around* Maybe the Four Goddess Online one?**

 **Blanc: If you're trying to get early access then no, I'm not allowing anyone to get any type of peek at it**

 **Vert: Oh, they are sold in Planeptune's Merchandise shops often, so they shouldn't be hard to find**

 **Acallaris:…excuse me, I'll be right back**

 **Nepgear: Please no! Not the tentacles!**

 **Uni: Can you guys stop standing around and help us?!**

 **Alex: Right…oh right! *summons Bo Staff***

 **Luth: This isn't "Malan" or whatever you guys call it in your Dimension *summons revolvers***

 **Caem: I don't want to get that image into my head…ever! *summons claws***

* * *

 **To Dimensional master Nick: You see…the bath is still going on as we speak…it's going great from the sounds I hear!**

* * *

 **To PersonManZX: Only Blanc and Vert Drink Tea I believe**

 **Blanc: I myself drink black tea**

 **Vert: As for me, I drink green tea**

 **Luth: My Favorite type of Gun (if I couldn't choose revolvers) would be the flintlock pistol**

 **Tamazaki: About 5-6 packs…I don't have a problem, I swear**

 **Taem and Zest: *drowns in a pool of their own blood* Great…**

 **Alex: Besides the CPU and the Candidates, we honestly don't know, I'm pretty sure that only us Aspirants have theme songs while the APLs are still left to get a theme**

 **Tamazaki:…Sacred Meteor?**


	39. Recreation Arc: Chapter 2

**Heya everyone, Acallaris here bringing you guys the Second Chapter of the Recreation Arc!**

 **Last time, Alex and Nepgear found and saved a baby Fenrir, who they later named Rult (Totally not named after a Arcanine that "someone" had)**

 **When they brought Rult home however, they had to face Histoire, who was very hesitant in allowing Rult to stay in the Basilicom at first, but eventually caved in, allowing Rult to stay until his parents were found**

 **After that, Alex and Nepgear contacted the other CPU Candidates and APL Aspirants to check up on Luth and Taem's conditions**

 **Now, Uni has a plan to bring Luth back to his normal self, what is this said plan? Let's find out!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Recreation Arc Chapter 2: A Day To Remember**

 **3** **rd** **Perspective**

 **(Lastation's Basilicom, 11:30 PM, 1 Day after Chapter 1)**

"Well…here goes nothing" Uni told herself

Uni stood in front of Luth's door, for over a week he had locked himself away from the outside world, not speaking to anyone at all

Although he wouldn't say anything to him, all of the Basilicom's Staff members had tried to get him out of his room, even Noire and Kei had tried. But sadly, no one was able to get him to budge

Uni had discussed something the night before with her friends, she had a plan to get Luth back to being himself before meeting with Terra again, it took a lot of planning, but she finally found a way to do it

Uni put her hand on the doorknob to Luth's room, she took a deep breath before finally pushing the door in. When she was inside his room, she saw Luth laying down on the bed, with his back turned to her

"Luth? It's been over a week since you've said anything to any of us" Uni said, "And it doesn't help that you've been locking yourself in this room"

"…" Luth said nothing to Uni

"I…I…I want to help you through this" Uni struggled to let the words out, "Just watching you mumble hurtful things about yourself at night makes…it make me-I mean, all of us worried!"

"…"

"You're still not going to say anything…" Uni said in a disappointed tone, "You won't even turn and look at me…I get it now…sorry for bothering you"

Uni began to make her way out of Luth's room, inside, she was really saddened by the fact that Luth wouldn't talk to her, out of all people.

Uni reached for the doorknob for the door, as she did, she started to hear shuffling coming from behind her. Uni turned around to see Luth staring at her, his eyes were red and his face was pale

"Luth, you're whole face is a mess" Uni pulled out a handkerchief and walked over Luth, "You look terrible in general"

"…"

"Come on, you need to go and take a shower" Uni began to pull the covers off of Luth, "Come on, don't be a pain to deal with, just get out of the bed"

* * *

After struggling for over 6-7 minutes, Uni finally was able to get Luth out of the bed, however, he was unable to stand on his own, so Luth had to lean on her as they exited the room

While Luth was taking his shower, Uni waited for outside the washroom, she had changed her clothes from what she usually wore, this consisted of a Black T-Shirt, shorts that didn't even go down to her knees, and black Flip – Flops

While she waited for Luth to be finished, the door next to her opened, when she looked, she saw Terra stepping out of his room (mind you he sleeps in a Cell), not noticing her at all

"Your not even going to say "hello?" Uni asked Terra

"Oh Uni, didn't actually see you there" Terra said, "Uhh...is there a reason why your waiting outside the bathroom like that?"

"Is there a reason I still shouldn't drop kick you?" Uni asked in an aggressive tone, "Listen, to everyone in this Basilicom, your public enemy number one, so good luck in trying to get all of us to trust you"

"You really need to lighten up, I didn't come out here to get roasted you know" Terra sighed, "Where's Noire, I need to talk to her about a few things"

"Sorry, Noire and I have things planned, she can't deal with you today" Uni said bluntly, "Now I would recommend you go back in your room, and stay in there"

All Terra did was sigh and mumble a few things under his breath, saying those things any pounder would've cause Uni to kick the guy out of the Basilicom. Terra shut the door to his room, leaving Uni alone in the halfway once again

* * *

Shortly after the conversation with Terra, the door to the washroom opened, Luth exited from the washroom and closed the door behind him, he then began to make his back to his room, only for Uni to grab him by his sleeve

"Like I'm actually going to let you become a hermit again!" Uni said, " Luth, why don't we do something fun today? It'll get your mind off the whole entire "thing"

Although Luth didn't want to actually speak, Uni could make out what he was going to say through his facial expressions , and right now it was saying "Can I just go back to sleep?"

"No you can't Luth" Uni answered, "We're going to get out and do something, whether you like or not"

Luth let out a massive sigh, he knew that Uni wasn't going to let him go at all, so he just went along with what Uni wanted to do with him

"Where are we going?" Luth asked in a weak voice

* * *

 **(Lastation's Fairgrounds, 2:43 PM)**

 **Luth's Perspective**

I didn't really want to get out of my room, all I really wanted to do was just stay in there, maybe for the rest of my life. But sadly that isn't the case, Uni wanted me to get out of my bed and do something with her, so now, we're on our way to a place I've never been to before

Uni and I stopped at a gate, unfamiliar with the area we were in, I began to look around, and when I did, I couldn't even tell you how confused I was, it was basically at a indescribable level of confusion

"Thank you" Uni said to the man at the gate, "Come on Luth, let's go"

Something tells me I wasn't really going to enjoy this…but at the same time, I feel as if this Is all just staged for some reason…it's a really weird feeling…

Uni was looking around for things we could do, I wish I could actually have the will to move around, but Uni already has a tight grip on my hand, so I'm out of luck. But on the other hand, at least she's turning more and more red the longer she holds my hand, so there's a plus

" Ah yes! You must be our special guests, yes?" We heard a voice come from behind us

Uni and I turned around to see the Techno Wizard wearing the Fairground's employee uniform, and I have to say, if I didn't exactly know who he was, he'd be somewhat decent in the spy department

"Special…guest?" Uni looked like she didn't know what was going on at all, "Umm no, we just came here to-"

"Nonsense! You truly are our special guest, it says it on our list right here!" Alex held out a clipboard which has both our names on it, "Don't you see?"

"…." All I did was stare at Alex, "…what the hell is going on here?"

"Sir, I couldn't have the slightest clue on what you mean by that!" Alex said, "There is something you are confused about?"

"Alex, what are you even doing in that ridiculous outfit?" O asked him, "I'm pretty sure your not fooling anyone"

"Alex? That sounds like a very interesting name, but that is not mine" Alex fixed his collar to his uniform, "My name is Xander, not Alex"

To show him I wasn't a moron, I took out my Landroid and went to my contacts list, right when I did, I tapped on Alex's name. A few seconds later, I could hear "Xander's" Phone go off, the thing that made him an idiot was the fact that he actually PICKED UP THE PHONE

"Hello?" He answered

"You'd better start running" I said to Alex

Alex remained silent for a few minutes; the two of us only stared at each other, while Uni continued to act like she was confused. After a few more minutes, Alex began to run away, I chased after him and Uni chased after me

"Please Sir! Stop chasing me!" Alex shouted, "I find this to be harassment in every category!"

"Quit the act you idiot!" I yelled, "stop running and face me like a real man!"

* * *

After chasing after Alex, I ending up losing him in a crowd of people, but of course, I honestly didn't care, if I caught him then I caught him

I walked back to Uni, who was examining a map that she didn't have before, I'm starting to wonder if all of this is just some sort of set up by Uni…well I'm not going to ask her, I honestly don't feel like dying today

"Don't run off like that you idiot!" Uni scolded me, "and why did you suddenly start chasing that employee?"

"Uni it was clearly Alex, if his disguise didn't fool me then it definitely didn't fool you" I said

"He said his name was Xander Luth, didn't you hear him?" Uni asked, "And also, what reason would Alex possibly have for being at this Fairground, when there's already one in Planeptune?"

"…" I didn't have anything to make a comeback with

"Exactly" Uni said, "Can you just try to enjoy yourself for once Luth?"

"You know what? Fine, whatever…" I said, "What are we doing first? I rather not wait for "Xander" to show up again…"

* * *

The first place we went to was one of those ball toss things, you know the ones that are rigged to be impossible to win at? Uni decided that it would be a great idea to make my blood boil by making me play this game

"You do realize that your wasting money by making me play this game" I told Uni, "It's impossible to win at these things, the bottles are too small for the ball to go into any of them"

"Just give it a try and stop complaining" Uni said, "The longer you complain, the longer it'll take for you to go home"

"…You suck" I said

I turned back to the dozens of bottle that were like duo in front of me, I know that this is gonna suck…well, here's goes Uni's money

As I threw the ball, I saw something speed past me, next thing you know, the man who ran the game was looking at me as if I was some sort of alien, I looked at him and then at the bottles, and to my surprise, I saw the ball inside the middle bottle

"The hell?" I say, "I barely put any energy into that throw, how did that even work?!"

"Luth, you just won a game that's nearly impossible to beat, don't complain!" Uni said

Should I even question this? I couldn't of gotten that ball inside of the bottle, It's impossib-…oh…I see how it is…I see how everything is going to turn out now…it's so damn obvious to me now

Behind Uni, in the distance, I could see Caem and Ram both hiding under the table for face painting, although we were clearly making eye contact, they acted as if they didn't see me at all

"Those little-"

"Alright we're going to the next game!" Uni suddenly started pull me away from the ball toss game, leaving the owner in a confused state

Basically for the next few hours, we played games that we "mysteriously" won, but according to what I've been seeing, most of the time, the game has been rigged by someone, an example: At the dart throw area, as soon as I threw the dart, someone's axe came out of nowhere and cut the target in half, who else could possibly use an axe? Well then, it's no other than White Heart, aka Blanc!

After a few more games, Uni said that she had to go and use the restroom, when she left; I noticed that the restroom was to the left of where I was waiting, and Uni went to the right, curious as I was; I decided to take action and follow after her

I ended up following Uni to the café area, when I did, I saw that everyone (minus Taem and the other APLs) was waiting for her, I quickly hid behind a cardboard cut out of some guy and eavesdropped on their conversation

"How are things looking so far Uni?" Nepgear asked, "Is Luth having any fun yet?"

"Not really…" Uni answered, "So far, his mood hasn't been changing a lot, it might have to do with him knowing that everyone is here"

"I blame Blanc! She's the one who threw her axe at that target!" Ram said

"If I remember correctly, Luth also saw both you and Caem Ram" Blanc said, "He clearly mad eye contact with the both of you, did he not?"

"We pretended that we weren't looking at him…" Caem admitted, "We were so close into putting face paint on ourselves so he wouldn't notice us"

"Everyone, if we are to blame someone, I say it should be Alex" Vert said, "He was the one who blew our cover as soon as we got here"

"I had to think of a name off the spot!" Alex said, "Xander was the first thing out of two that popped into my head!"

"What was the other name?" Rom asked

"Let's not get into that caters Rom..."Alex said, "I don't want to shatter your innocence at all"

"Guys…I don't think this is working…" Uni said, "We've been to every game out here, and Luth still hasn't gotten over the events with Terra"

Is…is this the reason why? All of this was because Uni just want see me smile again?...man, now I feel like a total d*** for acting like a total d*** to her for the past few hours we've been here

"What are you going to do now Uni?" Noire asked, "You're not just going to give up, are you?"

"I-"

"You know, the disguises weren't exactly necessary you know" I walked out of my hiding place, "and digging the machines? Honestly, I feel like only some of them were a must"

"And he followed you!" Neptune started to slow clap, "This man would follow you into the restroom if he was extremely desperate"

"Not the time…" Tamazaki whispered to Neptune

"L-Luth! When did you-" I'm guessing Uni was trying to go along with the "confusion" game, but she stopped mid-sentence, "…You heard everything didn't you?"

"Yeah I did…" I said, "Listen Uni, you didn't really have to plan all of this you know, maybe if you just asked me to come out here in the first place then I would've gone without question"

"Luth, you didn't even want to leave your bed" Uni said, "and I'm pretty sure that you were about to head back to your room after your shower"

"…okay, so it might've taken more persuading to get me out of the Basilicom" I said, "But more importantly, I appreciate what you've done, even though most of it was unnecessary"

"…" Uni crosses her arms and looked the other way, "Idiot, making me worry like that for no reason at all"

And there she goes, back to being a Tsundere, things will never change with her, I'm pretty sure that even she knows that…

* * *

 **(Lastation's Basilicom, Later that evening)**

Everyone had come over for some time, mostly because Neptune persuaded them to bother Noire. But now, everyone's gone, leaving the Basilicom back to its normal state

Since I've been out for some time, I has a lot of work I need to do for Kei, as well as make up for the training sessions I've missed with her, so I'm going to be pulling an all nighter

I was walking to my room to put away some stuff, on my way there, I stopped in front of Terra's room door, I looked both ways before entering

When I entered his room, I saw that his cell door was open, but he was fast asleep on his bed, pulled up a chair and sat in front of his cell

"Hey Terra…" I said, "I know you're probably sleeping, and…I'm most likely never to say this too you when your awake…"

"…" Terra remained silent

"…I'm sorry for…screaming at you…." I say, "Now that I think about it, I was going to make a pretty terrible choice by going with my parents, after all, you and Chian had done so much for me…"

"…"

"And…I guess I have to thank you as well…" I say, "If you hadn't murdered my parents in cold blood, I wouldn't of met all these people that I'm glad to call my friends…"

"…"

"Anyways, get some rest, you're going to need it" I said as I started to get up, "There's a lot planned for you tomorrow….just you wait"

I made my way to the door, I opened it and stepped outside the door, I look through the crack to see that Terra had switched positions on the bed and began to snore, which must've implied….

"So I guess he was awake…" I chuckled before looking through the crack once more, "…Good night…step bro"

* * *

 **And so ends the chapter! Looks like the bonds between Luth and Terra have been restored!**

 **I apologize that this chapter didn't come out earlier, I didn't get it finished back then and I had school to deal with, so yeah!**

 **Also to all of you out there, Tomorrow is my Math State Test (Crucify me, please I beg of you God), and that goes from Wednesday to Friday, so I am unsure if I'll be able to get another chapter up this week, if I am, it's most likely to be on Friday (and most likely to come out late as well)**

 **Whelp! That's all for now! I'll see you guys in the Next Chapter, later!**

* * *

 **Lastation's Lily Ranks**

 **Luth and Uni: 7**

 **Luth and Noire: 6**

 **Luth and Terra: 6 ½**

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **To Dimensional master Nick: Everyone should always blame everything on the flower!**

 **Purple Heart: Oh, I haven't even gotten passed the teasing stage yet~**

 **Tamazaki: Everything is happening too fast, too fast I say!**

 **Tamazaki: How about the time when "we" went out on a guild mission to retrieve a stolen item from some bandits, and "you" blew our cover when you saw a bowl of pudding**

 **Neptune: If you count random NPCs walking up to you and handing you random items, then jumping into the nearest window and acting like they disappeared as chaotic, then I'd say…hmm maybe a 2 out of 10?**

 **(Luth goes through the wall, while Uni follows shortly after)**

 **Uni: He didn't have my rifle, where is it?!**

 **Tamazaki: Geez thanks, my luck has never been better in these types of situations…**

 **Alex: "Whelp, I'm going to Grillby's"**

 **To You never knows: But…I asked why did you warp?**

* * *

 **To Geod Pony: Wait…I think Autocorrect got to that question for Tamazaki and Alex**

 **Alex: Why are razors popping up?**

 **Tamazaki: Why are bald people popping up?!**

 **Neptune: T's can get flustered by so many things! It's just too cute to be overlooked!**

 **Nepgear: Alex can be somewhat clumsy most of the time, but to tell the truth, I like him that way!**

* * *

 **To Moonbunny: Indeed, that was suppose to be a Date a Live reference, I've been seeing a lot of people comparing Neptunia with the Anime, so I thought I would make a little parody k fit**

 **Hmm…interesting, I can use that to troll…"anybody?" You say?**

 **Neptune: NEPPU! *falls off her bed***

* * *

 **Neptune: *presses button* Get into what's rang now?**

 **Alex: She's standing right in front of us…this ain't gonna end well**

 **(A few rooms away)**

 **Tamazaki: *head perks up* Is someone….laughing?**

 **(Luth transforms into Blue Brother)**

 **Blue Brother: Oh, I'm going to have a FUN Time!**

 **Caem: I think it was only once though, actually, it might've been yesterday that I heard her sing, it was while walking past the washroom I heard her and Ram singing**

 **Taem: Oh yeah! Multiple times too! I always check to see if she's wearing a different colored one, and yeah! I play a instrument, it's a flute!**

 **Rom: He's really soft and squishy, hee hee**

 **Dogoo Caem: I don't know who to feel about this! I like this, but I don't want to be a Dogoo!**

 **Ram: No way! I couldn't beat her! She has a universe in her body!**

 **Hinato: Ah yes, it's a pleasure to *cough* meet you as well, now I would like to speak to you in private, so if you may, please leave the room Mr. Moonbunny**

 **Purple Heart: Of course, I was just about to do that myself *processor parts disappear***

 **Tamazaki: OH GOD I CAN SEE SKIN FOR ONCE!**

 **Zest: Cave? Who's that? Oh sorry I got do something, some lady with a pair k giant scissors is walking up to m- *cuts off***

 **Alex and Luth: What about target practice?**

 **Noire: Zest!**

 **Zest: Oh…should I have waited for you to undress or-**

 **Blanc: *face turns red* They're only kids, they don't what they're even reading half the time**

 **Vert: I wish I could tell you this information, but I cannot reveal my secrets just yet, I have a title I must maintain!**

 **Taem: They've trapped me I. This jelly prison! I can't get out, HELP!**

 **Ram: N-no! It's Kashi all over again!**

 **Rom: Too…slimy!**

 **Caem: That's it! I'm not going to stand around here!**

 **(Few minutes of Jelly Massacre later…)**

 **Alex: *pants* I'm…so done…with Dogoos…**

* * *

 **To PersonManZX:**

 **Luth: *sighs* Uhh….You're parents too their lives just because of you**

 **Acallaris: Luth! What the f***?!**

 **Acallaris: I guess I can squeeze that idea into my plans**

 **Tamazaki: I feel like I've answered this question before, but if not, I guess it's the fact that she breaks the fourth wall countless times, and tends to act cute while doing it**

 **Alex: She took my marbles…**

 **Nepgear: Alex? What is that supposed to symboli-….**

 **Taem and Zest: Plot!**

 **(Room goes silent)**

 **Acallaris: IM REALLY FEELING IT!**

* * *

 **To Magatsulza(Your Review isn't showing up in the Review Section, so people are going to be confused when reading this response): The reason Alex got the Viro Virus in the APL Arc, is because he wasn't a God at that point; he was only a regular human boy who caught the virus while traveling through the portal**


	40. Recreation Arc: Chapter 3

**Heya everyone, Acallaris here bringing you all the Third Chapter of the Recreation Arc**

 **So Last time, Uni was able to get Luth out of his room, only to take him to fairgrounds to help him get his mind off Terra and his parents**

 **While at the Fairgrounds, Luth began to notice his friends randomly showing up, wherever is was hiding or in a disguise, eventually, Luth found out that they were only there to help Uni with Luth**

 **Now, Luth's back to his old self and has released the tension between him and Terra!**

 **Up next is Caem and Rom, what's in store for them? Well T's time to find out!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Recreation Arc Chapter 3: Snow to Storm**

 **Caem's Perspective**

 **(Lowee's Basilicom, 7:00 AM, 3 Days after Chapter 2)**

It's been 3 days since Luth went back to his normal self, it's also been 3 days since we've been able to leave the Basilicom, the reason? There's going to be a massive blizzard blowing through Lowee

From what Ms. Mina has told me, the blizzards in Lowee are usually happen once every seven years, and when they do, they can be really dangerous

If there's a sign of a blizzard, Lowee will shut itself off so that no one can enter or leave the nation, that's the reason why we haven't been able to leave the Basilicom

The Blizzard usually happens for at least two days, and when it comes, anything lost outside for more than an hour, will be completely frozen in ice, they'll stay frozen with no way for them to thaw out

I stared out the window to my room, in the distance, I could see dark storm clouds approaching towards Lowee, all of this was going to be really boring..:

I looked back at my brother Taem, he was fast asleep in his bed, Taem has been in this room for so long that he doesn't even know that there's a blizzard heading straight for Lowee, but in his current condition, he might as well sleep through the whole entire storm

"Caem? Are you in there?" I heard Blanc's voice followed by knocking at the door

"Oh uh, yeah!" I answered

Blanc entered the room, she was carrying a box full of books. Outside of the room, I could see Kashi peaking his head into the room

"Do you need me to do anything else Blanc?" I asked her, "I still want to help around with preparing for the storm"

"It's alright Caem, you've helped us quite enough" Blanc said, "I wanted to see if you wanted any of Rom and Ram's old books, they're starting to mature so they can't read these types of books anymore"

"Aren't the books in that box children's books?" I asked while takin the box and setting it on the ground, "I don't get why I would read those types"

"There are some that I think that you would like" Blanc said, "That's why I'm asking if you before I donate them to the charity a few blocks from here"

I rummages through the books inside the box, so far there didn't seem to be anything I was interested in, most of them were either picture, Fantasy, or Poetry

"Huh?" I took out 1 of 2 peculiar books in the box, "Issei's day off", that's a really weird name for a children's book"

"That's Tamal's favorite book…or at least, when he was younger" Kashi spoke suddenly, "I can tell you one thing: That is not a child's book no matter how many times you look at the cover"

"I'm scared to open the book…." I sweatdropped whisk laughing nervously, "I think I'll just save this for Taem for when he's feeling better"

"I would suggest you do that" Kashi said, "He's the only person in this world who can handle the…"horrors" of what's inside that book"

Kashi's statement was followed up by him shivering, I decided to slowly put the book under Taem's pillow for when he wakes up, for some reason, that's what he always does when he wakes up in the morning

I then checked back at the other book I had found, well it wasn't a book exactly, it was more of a comic book, and you wouldn't BELIEVE what the name of the comic book was

"Comet Trek?" I stared at the cover, "Is this…the Interdimensional successor to S*** Trek?!"

"I see that someone has taking a liking to that comic" Blanc said, "Vert had given it to Rom because for awhile, she seemed to be interested in Sci-fi related items"

"This is comic is amazing!" I was skimming through the pages, "It's really is the Interdimensional Successor to S*** Trek, it's like the same thing, only more awesome!"

"I've never seen someone so excited to read a comic book before" Kashi said to Blanc while she walked to the door

"Caem likes these kinds of things" Blanc said, "it's only normal for him to react like this after all…"

Blanc shut the door the door to our room, but right now I didn't care if she shut it or not, I got a brand new comic book that I have to read! I jumped up onto my bed and opened the comic book, starting from page 1…

* * *

 **(9:00 PM)**

"Mister Caem!"

"Huh? Gah!" I saw Rom lying down next to me, looking at the comic book and then back at me, "Rom? When did you get in here?"

"Just now…" Rom answered, "Ram fell asleep while playing, so I don't have anyone to play with anymore"

"You wanted to see if I was going to play with you?" I asked Rom in which e responded with a headshake

"Uh-huh" Rom said, "I thought you went to sleep too, but the light was on in your room, when I came in here, you were reading this and didn't respond to me"

"Oh geez, I'm sorry Rom" I apologized, "I'm so caught up in this comic book, I kind of got lost in my own world for a few hours"

"That's okay" Rom smiled, "The same thing happened to me when I read Comet Trek, Ram had to pour water on my head"

"That sounds…terrible?" I was unsure of how to respond to that, "Uh anyways, I'll pick up where I left off later, what do you want to play Rom?"

Rom ended up not knowing what to play, I guess it's because whenever she's playing games with Ram, she never gets to pick what to play at all since it's usually Ram who decides

After recommending and playing some games, Rom ended up almost falling asleep during hide and seek (Hey that Rhymed(And its not because it took long for me to find her!)), so I had to carry her off to her room

"Mister Caem?" Rom rubbed her eyes, "May I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, go on ahead" I said

"Umm…can I call you "Caem?" Rom's question surprised me

"Whoa! You don't usually refer to me as Caem!" I said, "Is there something wrong? Do you not like calling people, "Mister" or "Miss?" anymore"

"I still like it…" Rom said, "I just don't want to call you Mister Caem anymore since I know you really well…"

Rom is right about that, ever since Taem and I decided to stay with them we've gotten to know a lot more about the twins than we already had, it's gotten to the point where it's like we've all grown up together

"Heh, sure Rom" I said, "call me whatever you want"

Rom gave me a warm smile, which was followed by my heart flying out of my chest at the moment of time…seriously…why am I-no! I can't think of her like that, it's just weird

I opened the door to Rom and Ram's room, I could see Ram in her pajamas asleep in their bed, thank god I don't have to change Rom's clothes, I'm not going down the Taem route

I set Rom down in her bed and pull the covers over her, she was half asleep, so anything she was saying to me from that point onward was just gibberish and words that aren't even in my vocabulary

"Goodnight Rom" I say as I caress her hair, "Sweet dreams"

"Goodnight….Caem" Rom muttered before falling asleep fully

I smiled at her calling me by name, Blanc was right about the twins maturing, Rom's starting to become more formal and polite while Ram is trying not break everything she sees, I kind of wish Taem and I could start maturing…

I made my way out of the room of the twins and closed the door, I then went over to me and Taem's room, which was literally across the hall from Rom and Ram's room. I opened the door and closed it when I was in, Taem was still asleep of course, but his heavy breathing has turned into light breathing, so at least I would be able to sleep

I ducked down and laid down on my bed, Taem and I have bunk beds, because Taem likes being a daredevil he takes the top bunk, but personally I have a fear of sleeping on the top of bunk beds, so that's the reason why I sleep on the bottom.

"Goodnight Taem" I said

"…" Taem was still snoring

I don't know why I expected him to say anything, yet I always do this for some reason, I guess it's because of the fact that I miss hearing his voice, so I always expect him to answer me when I say Goodnight.

I looked out the window, I could already see the whole area getting covered in heavy amounts of snow, that's not going to be a good sign. I rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling, I then let the drowsiness take control of me as I slowly close my eyes and drift off to sleep

* * *

 **(2:00 AM)**

I woke up in the middle of the night because of my dry throat, I looked over to see what time it was, I crawled out from the bottom bunk of the bunk bed and went for some water

I went to the washroom and drank some water from the tap, while doing so, I splashed some water on my face since it felt really…dry, if that's even a word to describe how I feel right now

I exited out of the washroom and made my way back to me and Taem's room, but for some reason it was colder than usual out in this hallway, I wonder why…

I looked over at Rom and Ram's door to see that it was cracked open. I decided to go take a peak Inside to see how the both of them were doing.

When I looked inside their room however, I saw that Rom wasn't in the bed with Ram at all, she was completely gone, we couldn't be in the washroom, I was just in there…

I backed away and closed the door to their room, once I did, I felt cold wind blowing through the Basilicom, I was pretty confused on why, so I decided to go and follow the wind current and see where it would take me

* * *

After following the wind, I found myself at the entrance of the Basilicom, when I got there however, I saw that the front door was left wide open, which explains all the cold air and ice inside of the Basilicom

As I was going to close the door, I started to think about how the door was open. As I kept walking towards the door, I noticed something strange, at the front door, Taem, Rom, Ram, and I keep put shoes/boots there, but when I look there now, Rom's boots were missing

"Rom couldn't of taken her boots inside of her room" I said, "Blanc wouldn't allow that from anyone"

As I kept thinking about where Rom's boots, the cold wind interrupted my thoughts- wait a second…Rom isn't in her room…her boots are missing…and the door outside is wide open…oh no!

"Why would she do something like that?!" I asked myself

I wasn't sure whether to get help or not, if I got help, then I might be too late when we find Rom! But if I go after her now, there's a chance that I'll find Rom out there but I'll freeze in the process…forget it! I have to go find her now!

* * *

I quickly put on my shoes and ran outside of the Basilicom, I frantically looked around for where Rom could be, but it was impossible for me to see in this weather at all!

I then noticed some footprints in the ground, they matched perfectly with the bottom of Rom's boots, I knew that I had to follow the trail quickly, as I stood there, the snow was starting to cover up her footprints

Although I was freezing cold, I kept on following the footsteps in the snow, hoping to find Rom not frozen solids I finally got to the end of the trail of footsteps, but I didn't see any sort of building structure around me

"Rom!" I called out to her, "Rom?! Rom where are you?"

I didn't get any response at all, as I looked back, I saw that the footprints that were left in the snow had completely disappeared

I kept looking around hoping to find something that would lead me to Rom, anything at all would help in my situation. I then saw something in the distance, when I walked closer to it, I saw that it was a cave

"That's the only place I can check…" I said to myself

I ran over to the cave, before I entered an avalanche of fell over the entrance of the cave, I quickly lunged into the cave before I got blocked out from entering

* * *

"Oww…" I say, "I felt like I landed on Something….sharp"

I noticed that my clothing was teared, mainly my vest which I was teared in a horizontal way. I was bleeding from my torso, to be honest it didn't really hurt as much, but it stung

My thoughts were interrupted by the faint sound of crying, I got up from the ground and followed the sound of the person crying

As I went deeper and deeper into the cave, the crying started to get louder and louder, it also started to get more and more darker as I went in

Eventually, I got to the source of the crying, and for once, I'm glad that said source was crying, otherwise I wouldn't find them at all

"Rom!" I ran over to her

"C-Caem?" Rom said

I ran over to her and pulled her into an embrace, a few tears rolled down my face as I hugged her, I could feel her hands wrap around my back while all of this occurred

"Rom, why are you even out here?" I asked her, "You knew that there was a blizzard coming, so why did you leave the Basilicom?"

"I don't know…" Rom answered, "When you put me to sleep, I woke up here…"

"You don't remember putting on your clothes or walking out of the Basilicom?" I asked Rom, "nothing at all?"

"Nuh-uh" Rom shook her head while saying this

Could it be that Rom sleep walked all the way out here? It seems pretty weird for her to suddenly end up out here all by herself…

"Caem?" Rom said, "I-I'm really cold"

"Yeah, it's really cold in here" I say, "I'm starting to get cold from being outside and in here as well"

Rom and I are basically freezing inside this place, if we don't do anything soon, both of us are going to become living Ice cubes, and soon is already approaching since I'm pretty sure my neck just went stuff for a few seconds

"Umm…Rom?" I said, "We're both going to ha e to use each other to conserve body heat"

"What do you mean by that Caem?" Rom asked me

"Uhh, so…we're going to have to go really close to each other" I told Rom, "When I say close, I mean- Gah!"

Rom suddenly pressed her back against my chest and sat in between my legs, my face was only was only a bright shade of red, I soon began to notice that my heart was beating out of my chest again

"Your so warm Caem…"Rom said softly, "I feel really war now…"

"Y-yeah, I do too" I stuttered with my words

Despite Rom being Insanely close to me, her body heat was radiating off of her and onto me, I was starting to feel much warmer than I was before

* * *

Rom and I sat in the cave for awhile, We were trapped inside here since the exit was blocked by snow, all we had to do was wait in here and hope that someone finds us inside this cave

"Caem?" Rom said, "Why do you stutter when you talk to me?"

"Stutter?" I said, "Do I really stutter when I'm talking to you? Has it become obvious?"

"Uh-huh, really obvious" Rom answered, "You were stuttering a few minutes ago, and your heart is beating really fast"

"Oh…yeah it is…" I said

"Is Something wrong Caem?" Rom asked, "are you feeling this way because you think something is wrong with me?"

What am I going to do? I can't do do this, she's basically a little girl, people would think I'm some sort of predator for doing this….but…I…can't let that stop me….I can't hold it in anymore!

"Rom…the reason why I'm like this is because…I like you" I admitted

"I like you too Caem" Rom smiled

"N-no..when I say I like you…I mean In a different way…" I said, "You see…when I say I like you….I um…like you in a romantic way"

"Romantic…" Rom said, "Just like how Miss Nepgear and Mister Alex like each other?"

"Ngh…yeah…like in that way" I said

Rom stared at me for a few minutes, she then turned away and pulled her hat over her face, I could tell that her face was getting red too, I also began to notice that her body was getting warmer

"U-um…" Rom didn't know what to say, "What do you do when you….like someone?"

"Uh…well…" I tried to say this in a way she would understand, "Well…when too people really like each other sometimes…they'll kiss…you know…when you put your lips against the person you like lips and-"

Rom suddenly kissed me!...what! A girl…more specifically Rom, just kissed me and she still is! I'm just too surprised to even make anymore movements at all. Rom slowly backed away from me

"I…I like you too" Rom smile with theses still streaming down her face

* * *

 **Finally! State Test are over! I don't have to worry about anymore major test until June! (My Final Exams), it feels so good to finally relax**

 **I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter, I certainly had fun writing it since a new couple has just been born!**

 **Anyways, I don't really have anything to say other than that a special project is being worked on at the moment, I'll be working with multiple authors on said project so look out for it**

 **Anyways guys, I'll see you all later!**

* * *

 **Lowee Lily Ranks (First Half)**

 **Caem and Rom: 8**

 **Caem and Blanc: 7 ½**

 **Caem and Kashi: 7**

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **To PersonManZX:**

 **Luth: Well uh…you see it was Terra who killed them not Kashi, get your facts straight buddy**

 **Acallaris: Can you guys at least say hello to the guys?**

 **Everyone:….**

 **Acallaris:…oh wait a minute *snaps fingers***

 **(Everyone is unmuted)**

 **Tamazaki: *inhales* It was impossible to speak!**

 **Acallaris: I'm too lazy to make a description of Fury Storm and Sacred Meteor, so I'll just do it later…**

 **Tamazaki: Uhh…my favorite drink is Fanta…if that's an answer…**

 **Acallaris: I can't really think of any RWBY team names for the cast…oops**

 **Acallaris: I like Greek Mythology the most!**

 **Tamazaki: "Alright! Time to get up and out of bed! Come on, you can do it!"**

 **Acallaris: Mostly the Scout**

* * *

 **To AIYF Productions: Meta, make sure to eat as much metal as you can, your gonna need it for later**

* * *

 **To Moonbunny: There won't be a post story Arc when this story reaches its end, the reason being that the Story will be too long**

* * *

 **Neptune: Save…the pudding…*faints***

 **Silver: Well that happened!**

 **Nepgear: It was nothing…**

 **Blue Brother: *rips off the last CFW Brave's head* Sorry can't hear you, too busy ripping off heads!**

 **Caem: They sounded really angelic, but it's most likely because they were in the shower**

 **Taem: Well my flute is kind of like the Angel Flute from that Myth of Zelia Game: Angel Tracks, I'm not sure with Ocarinas though-**

 **Ram: *** **smacks Taem over the head** *** don't steal my stuff again!**

 **Rom: Uh-huh, it does a lot! *hugs Caem***

 **Dogoo Caem: She's hugging me! I can't breathe! My small body is getting crushed!**

 **Ram: I'm thinking about ripping out all of the pages in Blanc's book, and then leaving the evidence under the mean chefs bed!**

 **Hinato: *raises finger and a small dark purple orb appears*…Disappear *moves finger towards R31 and causes him to explode*…that will teach you unsanitary consoles to peep on my sister**

 **Tamazaki: You say this now?! Out of all the times?!**

 **(Tamazaki transforms into Red Player)**

 **Purple Heart: Oh? *suddenly gets pinned to the ground***

 **Red Player: Lady Purple Heart, if you do mind, I would like to have a…inspection you will let me**

 **Purple Heart: Go on ahead T, inspect me however you like~**

 **Luth: You know…I think I might go this all handled…**

 **Nepgear: It's finished! The One Punch Mech that I've been dreaming to build!**

 **Neptune: Well it's a fashion trend silly! All girls in Planeptune have anything that's striped on them**

 **Noire: What other Cosplay could I possibly be talking about? I did just tell you**

 **Blanc: Those little-**

 **(Acallaris doesn't condone to any sort of child abuse, so we'll just skip this one)**

 **Vert: U-Used?...hold for just a one moment…**

 **Neptune: She ain't coming coming back for awhile**

 **Zest: No she ain't!**

 **Tamazaki: *panting* They…they turned into savage animals…I couldn't defend myself…**

 **Acallaris: They're all asleep…oh god I smell it too!**

* * *

 **To Kage Sunaipa: Yes, that was supposed to be be a Baka and Test reference**

* * *

 **To Dimensional master Nick:**

 **Blanc: At that point of time, I didn't have anything to do with each development, but when I saw that they were including guns into the game, I had to punish the director for putting such a idea in a game meant for children**

 **Noire: W-what?! How did you get your hands on those!**

 **Uni: Noire, I think we should just do what he says, he has his cursor over the submit button**

 **Purple Heart: I'm already having lots of fun, as his plant has already "sprung up" from the moment we got in here**

 **Neptune: I AM KAWAII DESU! *winks while doing this***

 **(Every Male in Planeptune gains heart failure)**

 **Tamazaki:…well…there weren't many males to begin with**

* * *

 **(Onto the second Review)**

 **Blanc: Cartridges were a lot easier to work with, which is why we still use them for the portable systems**

 **Luth:…Papyru sucks…I didn't say there I said it**


	41. Recreation Arc: Chapter 4

**What's going on everyone? I'm Acallaris, and today I'll be bring you all the final chapter of the Recreation Arc**

 **Now before I get into a recap, this Arc was suppose to be five chapters long, the reason being that for the fifth chapter I was going to use an idea that someone submitted (You know who you are)**

 **But I'm sort of having trouble with coming up an plot for the chapter, so that's why I'll post said chapter as a Filler Chapter, when will I post it? Most likely after the second to last Arc of the story**

 **Anyways with that out of the way, it's recap times!**

 **Last time, Lowee was closed off to all the nations because of a vicious blizzard that was coming towards the nation**

 **While said blizzard was happening, Rom mysteriously disappeared from the Basilicom, Caem being the only one to notice, found out that she went outside while the Storm was still brewing**

 **Caem went after her, only to find her in a cave that Rom claims she doesn't remember going to at all**

 **After finding a way to conserve body heat, Caem couldn't keep his feelings inside for any longer and decides to confess to Rom, only for her to accept shortly after**

 **Now, the two are trapped inside a cave somewhere with no way of escaping, how will everyone find them? Will they remained trapped in the cave forever?**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Recreation Arc Chapter 4: One Trick is enough**

 **3** **rd** **Perspective**

 **(Lowee's Basilicom, 9:00 PM, 1 Day after Chapter 3)**

Exactly one day has passed since the blizzard in Lowee had subsided, the nation was completely frozen, but it wouldn't take long for the nation to thaw out from its frozen state.

During the night of the blizzard, Rom had wandered off outside in her sleep, Caem noticed this and went after her. In the morning, the whole Basilicom was panicking when they found the front door of the Basilicom open along with Rom and Caem not being in their rooms.

As they were about to send search parties out for the two, Caem and Rom entered the Basilicom, only to immediately faint after entering the Basilicom.

It's been over a day since this event, Rom and Caem are both sleeping their rooms , both trying to fight the colds that they had received while outside in cold…

"Do you know why they could've wandered out of the Basilicom?" Nepgear asked over video call, "Both of them are really curious, but it's not like them to do something as dangerous as that"

"Caem and Rom know when to stay away from certain things" Alex said, "Something must've been different for them to leave the Basilicom like that"

"Rom does this really weird things sometimes where she starts doing stuff in her sleep" Ram said, "Maybe she walked out of the door and Caem followed after her!"

"Nice going detective" Luth said, "no one could've solved that without your skills"

"You know, with you being a jerk all the time, it's hard to tell if your being sarcastic or you mean what you say" Uni said

"That's for the readers to decide" Luth said, "Most of them think I'm a total d***, but who knows? I can just be a very sarcastic person"

"Well…um, besides Luth's comment, we hope that Rom and Caem get better really soon" Nepgear said

"Don't worry, Rom doesn't show but she's really strong, she'll be able to handle it!" Ram said, "I don't know about Caem though, he looks really fragile"

"Caem has gotten sick a lot back in our dimension" Alex said, "But he usually gets over them quickly, so I wouldn't worry about him"

The door to Rom and Ram's room was wide open, so everyone could see who was outside of the twins Room. Across the hall, the door to Caem and Taem's room opened a little bit, then a bit more, eventually someone sneaked out of the room and closed the door behind them

"Ram?" Uni said, "Isn't that Caem and Taem's room right across the hall?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Ram asked

"Ninja Pervert just sneaked out of the room" Luth said, "He's actually looking at you right now"

Ram turned around to lock eyes with Taem, who was looking at her from outside the hallway, Taem noticed that he was making eye contact with Ram and immediately ran.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Ram shouted before looking at her sleeping sister and then back at her friends, "Sorry! I'm going to find out where that dummy is going!"

Before anyone could stop her, Ram ended the call on her Wee U. We ran out of the room and turned of the light, she looked back at Rom as she placed her hand on the door knob.

"I'll be back, okay Rom?" Ram said, "Don't you go and walk off again!"

* * *

 **(Crystal Domain, 9:40 PM)**

Crystal Domain, an area bathed in crystals and beautiful crystal clear water, this area is home to many exotic mobs that can only be seen in the domain

Ram crawled through a crack in the wall, although the area was beautiful, it is unable to be accessed by adults, or people who are too wide to fit into the crack that leads to the domain

Ram looked around the walls of the domain in awe, she had never seen an area so bright and rich with crystals in her entire life (mind you, she's a Goddess, so that's a LONG time)

"Whoa! This place is so sparkly!" Ram said, "Dummy found this place all by himself? Man, he has too much free time on his hands"

Ram turned to her right, besides the sounds of water streaming through the cave, she could hear the sound of a flute being played deeper into the domain, curiosity took over Ram as she decide to travel deeper into the domain

* * *

Ram eventually came across a room in the domain, it was very large and had waterfalls streaming down from every side of the wall, in the middle of the room, a giant tree stood tall and strong

Ram continued to hear the sounds of the flute, she then looked up at the tree and saw Taem sitting down on one of the branches, he was the one playing the flute.

Ram climbed the tree, she went one level above Taem in order for what she was going to do to work. After Taem stopped playing his flute, Ram jumped down to his level and landed right next to him

"Boo!" Ram shouted

"Gyah!" Taem shouted

Taem quickly pushed the flute into Ram's arms before he fell off the tree and into the water, he resurfaced and spit out the water that he had took in, he then looked up at Ram who was dying of laughter

"Where did you even come from?!" Taem shouted, "And what was that for?"

"I followed you dummy! Did you honestly think I was going to let get away this time?" Ram said, "also because it's funny!"

Taem swam out of the water and climbed up the tree, he made his way over to Ram and sat next to her, taking the flute away as he sat down

"Hey I didn't know that you played the flute" Ram said, "It looks really different than the ones I've seen"

"That's because it isn't just some regular flute that you'd find in a music store" Taem said, "this is practically a relic, I found it when I first moved here"

"Moved here?" Ram asked

"Before Blanc let Caem and I stay at the Basilicom, this was my home" Taem said, "I found this place after….he burned down the orphanage and threw me out a window"

"This place is like really big though!" Ram said, "Haven't you got lost like a billion times before?"

"Well that's why I stay on the first floor of the domain and don't go up to the upper floors…" Taem was about to play his flute again, "I made be an idiot, but I'm not that much of an idiot to go and get myself killed..."

Taem started to play his flute again, the melody that he played echoed across the whole domain, some plants even sprung up and glowed a bright blue color. Ram watched Taem play his flute, she was very interested in the song he was playing

"Taem?" Ram said, "when will you stop accusing Dumshi for burning down that orphanage?"

As soon as Ram said that, Taem played the wrong note on his flute, the plants that sprung while he was playing immediately went back into the ground. Ram saw that Taem was shaking

"O-oops! Sorry! That kind of slipped out!" Ram said, "I meant to say nice flute playing skills! Can you teach me how to play?"

"…" Taem turned away from Ram; "Leave..."

"But…I wanna-"

"I said LEAVE!" Taem raised his voice at Ram, "Out of all the people, I'd never expect YOU to bring him up at all!"

Taem then carefully got up, making sure he didn't lose his balance and fall, and jumped up to the top branch of the branch above him, and then he continued to do the same thing until he reached the highest branch in the tree

Ram looked at Taem, he was sitting by himself at the top of the tree branch, Ram knew that he needed his alone time so she did what she was told and left

Ram started to make her way to the crack in the wall by the entrance, thinking about how the conversation could've turned out differently if she hadn't accidentally said Something about Kashi

Ram was by the entrance, or the exit if you want to get technical, she got onto her hands and knees and began to crawl through the crack, while she was doing so, something wrapped around Ram's leg

"Huh?" Ram looked back, "Hey! I thought you were- Wah!"

* * *

 **(5:00 AM)**

 **Taem's Perspective**

I finished practicing my flute, when I had first found t, I thought that it was some sort of wind chime, but that's until I noticed that it had holes on the top

For the past few months, I hadn't shown anyone this place, mostly because I didn't want there to be anything or anyone to harm the domain at all

I let out a massive sigh as I looked down at the water that surrounded the tree, I could help but feel guilty for raising my voice at Ram earlier, it wasn't her fault for bringing it up…maybe she was right, maybe I should….try talking with Kashi

I rolled up my hoodie's sleeve and looked at the time on my watch, it was 2 minutes after 5, everyone starts waking up around 6, so I should probably get back to the Basilicom now

I carefully made my way down the tree and onto a rock, I then began to hop on each rock before I landed on the soft grass.

I walked over to a hole in the wall and carefully placed my flute inside it, I then picked up a pile of leaves and placed them inside the hole carefully, just so if anyone were to come across this place, they wouldn't be able to find my flute

"Nice work buddy" I said to my flute as if it were going to respond to me, "See you later…"

* * *

I began to make my way to the exit, my hands were In my pocket and my perverted mind was starting to turn back on again

"Hm?" I felt Something under my shoe, "Did I step on another Dogoo?"

I lifted my shoe to find something that surprised me, I picked up a pink hat that looked very similar to the one Ram wears…wait, this is Ram's hat!

Next to the hat, there was this trail of what looked to be saliva, and can I just say that this saliva trail was like a pool? Seriously, the whole thing took up like half the walkway!

I told Ram to leave around 9:30 last night…and now it's 5, so whatever took Ram could've done so many unimaginable things to her in the past few hours

"Ram! If you can hear me then don't worry!" I shouted down the hallway, "I'm on my way!"

* * *

I walked up the stairs to the second floor, an area that I've never been in before, I saw that the trail of saliva I was following had stopped behind a a door that was made out of vines

I pushed the vines aside and entered the room, I began to hear the sounds of someone whimpering, in front of me, some monster had its back turned to me.

"Uhh…" I looked around the room, "Monster dude? Do you…uh happen to know where a girl in pink is?"

"Hm?" The monster turned around to face me, "ooh! We have another cutie, it's just a magnificent day for me!"

"Heh?" I tilted my head, "Sorry could you repeat that once again? I don't think I heard you corr- Ram!"

Ram was entangled in the monster's tongue…its ridiculously…long…tongue. Ram was also covered In that things saliva, which looked like Something completely different

"T-Taem?" Ram was shaking

"Now sweetie, don't you say a word!" The monster put Ram down on the ground, "I'll get you your new companion and my new toy!"

Before Ram could even say anything, the monster's tongue suddenly bolted towards me as If it had a mind of its own. I summoned my SAP Gloves and grabbed the thing's tongue before it could even touch

"Man this thing is slimy!" I said

The monster's tongue then retracted its tongue, before I could even let go, I went flying towards the monster at a insane speed, halfway through the monster threw me up into the air and I hit the ceiling

"Oww" I squeaked

"Now come down from there!" The monster said, "Trick is going to make sure that you feel really special!"

"Trick?" I said

Trick pulled me down from the ceiling with his tongue, I ended up taking a massive plunge to the ground and slamming my head onto the rocky floor, my vision started to blur

"Leave him alone you big disgusting weirdo!" I heard Ram shout

* * *

"Taem?" I heard Ram's voice as she shook me, "Taem? Wake up!"

I was trying go open my eyes, but it was very hard to do so, I tried to say something, but nothing came out of my mouth at all

"Taem…you-you better not be dead!" Ram said, "You can't just die because you hit your head against the ground! You have to wake up!"

"Wa…." I was trying my hardest to speak, "…ter"

"Water? You need water?" Ram asked me, "okay! I'll be right back! Don't die okay?!"

I heard Ram run out of the room, neutral by hearing the sound of water streaming through the room I was in, I realized that I was still in the domain

I then realized that there was a bucket that Ram could fill with water, it was somewhere near the tree, but it shouldn't be hard for her to find since its most likely to be in her sight…I think

I could here Ram coming back to me, I don't if she was carrying the bucket of not, but I did here the sound o water going up and down, so she might've gotten it

I felt something press against my lips, I was expecting her to just pour the whole thing on me, but I guess she already got me back when she pushed me into the water.

I started to open my eyes very slowly, but just when I opened them halfway I realized that there was no bucket inside of my mouth at all, instead I saw Ram pressing her lips against mines.

"Mmf!" I grunted

Ram stopped kssing me and backed away from my face, her face was incredibly red, I could feel my face getting hot as well, signifying that my face was also tomato red

"Ram wha-"

"I couldn't find anything to put the water into okay!" Ram shouted while looking the other way, "That's all I could do!"

I would believe what Ram was saying but right behind her, I could see a bucket filled with water that was dripping down the sides. Ram looked back a the bucket and then back at me

"Y-you know Ram…" I said, "I'm not complaining at all…it's fine that you kissed me…I was planning on doing the same thing"

"H-huh?" Ram said, "s-shut up you dummy! I know that your just trying to get me back for scaring you!

"If I was getting you back, then I wouldn't be doing this" I said

I took Ram by her shoulders snd pulled her into a kiss, She stared at me for a few seconds before closing her eyes. We were like this for a few minutes before we both backed away from each other's faces

"I like you Ram...I've liked you for a really long time" I said to Ram

"I like you too Taem…ever since we met each other again" Ram said

* * *

 **Heya everyone, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry that this took awhile to get out, I was very busy today so it was hard to work on this chapter**

 **I was originally going to include the scene where Taem forgave Kashi, but I'm sort of running out of time today, so maybe I'll have to work my way into that in the next Arc**

 **Speaking of next Arc, the next Arc will be the Holy Sword Arc (aka the Conquest Ending Arc), so prepare for getting feels! Cause I know that I'm going to get teary eyed while writing some scenes**

 **And usually at this point, I'll say what Arc is going to be after the next Arc…well, I'll let you all speculate what that Arc is going to be!**

 **Anyways guys, I'll see you all later!**

 **(Since I didn't exactly get to the Kashi and Taem scene, I'll save the Lily Ranks for that point of time)**

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **To Moonbunny: Well even if Rom did use her fire magic, they wouldn't be able to find their way back to the Basilicom, even if they transformed**

 **I feel sad, the reason being that the adventure I had embarked on had ended**

 **(Questions)**

 **Nepgear: W-what!**

 **Silver: I wonder if it's going to be a boy or girl! Oh I can't wait!**

 **Blue Brother: Hey Uni, help me put these things out of their misery**

 **Black Sister: How about I do that to you? *aims Railgun at Blue Brother***

 **Blue Brother: How about no? *aims arm cannon at Black Sister***

 **Caem: Warp Speed is basically traveling at multi speeds of light, while Hyperspace basically opens up a window that you can travel through**

 **Taem: Hm…I think l'll save this for "later"**

 **Rom: *reaches out for Dogoo Caem* Mister Dogoo!**

 **Histoire: Oh? Have we met before?**

 **Histoire: Histoire, R31 has been…"studying " you**

 **Histoire: "Studying?" What could you possibly mean by that?**

 **Neptune: Who knew that taking a bath with cheats turned on can be amazing**

 **Tamazaki: I gotta admit, I wouldn't mind doing this again at all**

 **(At Lastation)**

 **Luth: *looks out window* The hell?**

 **Uni: What is that?**

 **(At Lowee)**

 **Caem: *looks out window* Uhh, what is that?**

 **Rom: That's really scary!**

 **Ram: It runs weird though**

 **Taem: It's like a dolphin! Maybe I can run beside it!**

 **Uni: N-no! That would be stupid! I'm just cooking b-because…you know what shut up!**

 **Neptune: Well I did say it was a trend, not everyone has to follow along**

 **Noire: Alright then, you asked for- Neptune!**

 **Neptune: Smile for the Internet Noire!**

 **Blanc: Lowee wasn't always covered in snow, all of Lowee used to be one huge Garden, it was beautiful…**

 **Vert: From what I have seen, I do have somewhat of a major role in the game, so I have no complaints for the game**

 **Tamazaki: I'm not answering that question**

 **Neptune: T be honest with us, who's the one who made it happen the fastest in the 8 rounds we played?**

 **Tamazaki: How am I supposed to even answer that? I didn't have a stopwatch!**

 **Blanc: But you did squirm around a lot when it was my turn**

 **Noire: Oh please, he was basically unresponsive to your technique, I was the best**

 **Vert: Nonsense you two, if we were to decide then it would have to be me**

* * *

 **To On3dgegaming:**

 **Caem: I'm not the type of person to do that!**

 **Taem: Come on man! *presses hand against Ram's chest* See it isn't that hard!**

 **Ram: Pervert! *smacks Taem***

* * *

 **To PersonManZX: Sorry about that, must've accidentally muted them**

 **Acallaris: My favorite God is Zeus**

 **I don't really play or watch sports, there not my kind of thing**

 **I think so, I don't really remember since might've been a long time ago**

 **Alex: I'll take it! "Lastation, powered by *blank*"**


	42. Holy Sword Arc: Chapter 1

**Heya everyone! Acallaris here bringing you guys the first chapter of the….Holy Sword Arc…yay…**

 **Honestly, I don't really want to write this Arc, mostly because of how emotional I got when playing through the actual thing, and also remember in the OVA of the Anime when we saw the Conquest Ending as Nepgear's Nightmare? Yeah that didn't help AT ALL!**

 **And I'm pretty see somewhere in Re;birth 2, Noire comments on how the Conquest Ending scarred some people during a sub-event**

 **Like I was saying, I don't want to do this, but I have to, not because people wanted it, but because Something is going to happen that will affect "a story"**

 **Anyways, without further ado, let the chapter begin!**

* * *

In the ruins of what looked to be Gameindustri, everything was a living nightmare, the green grass has faded away into nothing but soil, the buildings had all been destroyed, and no life could be seen for miles

If you were to look in the sky, you would see that it was only red and nothing else, the moon and sun were basically the same appearance wise, both were just white glowing balls in the sky (No Prince, get your mind out of the gutter)

In a nation that looked to be Planeptune, dead corpses were found sprawled across the floor, man, woman, or child, they were all there, all of them had cut marks on their bodies, it looked as if they were stabbed by something…or someone

In the middle of the nation, there was a giant blue ball hovering over the area, below the ball, there were three people, 2 girls and one boy, the boy was dead and was laying in one of the girl's arm, while the two girls only stared at each other, one had tears streaming down her face while the other had a evil grin and held a sword in their hand

"This all could've been prevented, huh Gear?" The girl asked Nepgear, "all of this, your home was destroyed, your family and friends all died, even your pathetic boyfriend took his own life for a stupid reason!"

"…" Nepgear stayed silent

"And you want to know why they're all gone?" The girl asked, "because you did it, you killed them, you're the reason why the world has turned into this apocalyptic wasteland, because of your plain stupidity"

"…"

"But don't worry, you'll be with them soon…" The girl walked up to Nepgear and raised the sword over her head, "Right after I take your soul and become true Goddess of these dimensions!"

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Holy Sword Arc Chapter 1: The Blade is Reforged!**

 **3** **rd** **Perspective**

 **(Planeptune's Guild, 2:30 PM)**

"You would like to do the "Investigate the Holy Ruins" quest?" The receptionist asked the group, "I have to say, 16 people is a lot just for one party"

"We're not one party; we're two separate parties that's only going on the same mission as each other" Blanc said, "If we were to be a party of 16, we would have to take on quest on the upper floor"

"And from what I've seen, we aren't capable of doing such a quest" Kashi said while remembering one they went on a few days ago, "They tend to get…messy, and I do mean that quite literally"

Just before our group of heroes came to the Basilicom, they were called by Histoire who had said that there was a mysterious source of power coming from the Holy Ruins, a place where the Goddesses themselves were born

Neptune, Nepgear, Tamazaki, and Alex were originally supposed to come by themselves, but they were told that they were to travel in a party of 8 in order to gain clearance to the ruins, which is why the rest of the CPUs, APLs, Candidates, and Aspirants are there

"Okay then!" The receptionist said, "You have been giving full clearance to travel to the Holy Ruins! Stay safe out there!"

"We will, thank you very much" Noire said before stepping away from the desk, "I seriously don't get why we need clearance to enter the place we were born"

"It sounds pretty dumb I you ask me" Terra sighed, "What kind of people do that kind of stuff anyways?"

"Apparently the ones here at Planeptune" Vert said, "It maybe that their Goddess is strict when it comes to Privacy?"

"Privacy? Pfft! Please Vert, this girl don't need any privacy!" Neptune replied, "If I really wanted to, I could just walk around the Basilicom without any clothes on!"

"Please don't tell us she actually does that" Luth asked while looking at Tamazaki, Nepgear, and Alex, "I don't want that image inside my head"

"No, she doesn't do that" Nepgear shook her head, "The closest its ever to that is Neptune walking around only in her underwear"

"Can I be the one to ask, why we're even talking about this?" Tamazaki asked, "I just don't want their kinds of images in my head at the moment"

"At the moment" you say?" Zest said, "You trying to tell us something Tamazaki? Maybe that you want *whistle* your Goddess?"

"We have a sensitive 12 year old here Zest" Luth said, "He's not ready to hear these types of things, it'll pop the nerdy brain he has"

"Hey!" Caem patted his head, "It's not that nerdy…is it?"

"Could we stop getting of track and head to those ruins already?" Terra asked, "the longer we stand around here, the longer it'll take us to actually get an reward"

* * *

 **(Holy Ruins, 3:30 PM)**

Our group of heroes, currently in their transformed states, all landed in front of the Holy Ruins, the outside was like a colosseum arena, except that everything except for the entrance was blocked off

"Is the atmosphere familiar to any of you at all?" Yellow Brother (Taem) asked, "You kind of look like you remember this place as if it were your home"

"I'm not getting a lot of nostalgia from this place at all" Black Sister said, "I don't know why, I should since I was born here"

"I don't remember anything either" White Sister (Rom) said

"Nope! Not a single thing" White Sister (Ram) shook her head, "but Rom and I have an excuse since we're so young!"

"I wish I could remember being my birth…" Purple Sister said, "All I can see when I close my eyes is Histoire and Neptune…that's it"

"Although I can't remember a single second of my birth, I do remember yours Nep Jr" Purple Heart said, "You weren't even as tall as you were when you were born, I remember you looking up at me with those innocent eyes of yours"

"Neptune…" Purple Sister smiled

Red Brother stared at the ruins with a grim look, just overhearing everyone talking about birth reminded him that his own mother was their enemy. He hadn't told anyone about this ever since he came back to Gameindustri,he hasn't even told his own brother. The only people who know are him and Silver

"Alex, are you okay?" Red Brother could hear his sister's voice in his head, however it sounded like the voice she used when she was Axtria, "You seem distressed about something"

"Silver, you sound much different now" Red Brother thought, "Are you trying to pull Something on me?"

"Of course not Alex, it is because of your transformation" Silver said, "whenever you transform, my personality reverts back to Axtria's personality, so to avoid confusion, I must ask you to refer to me as Axtria while you are transformed"

"Alright then, I understand Axtria" Red Brother thought, "and sorry if I'm a little off, I'm sort of thinking about…her"

"Yes, Uhrevia being our mother is still shocking to you, I understand that" Axtria said, "but you mustn't let this bother you, if this happens when you are facing her, then it won't end well for anyone"

"I understand, my apologies" Red Brother thought, "I'm just unsure whether I should tell them or not, especially Tam…"

"You'll have to tell them eventually, you can't keep this bottled up forever" Axtria said, "I wouldn't recommend telling them now, I would suggest you find the right time to to tell them, now seems inappropriate"

"Alright…"'Red Brother thought, "Thanks sis…"

"We'd better not wait outside any longer" Yellow Player said, "Histoire said that there was a strange power reading coming from inside the ruins, correct?"

"Yes, we need to see whether this power is Something good or Something that needs to be destroyed" Red Player said, "and from our past experiences, nothing good can ever come out from something like this"

The group nodded at one another and began to make their way inside of the ruins, none of them knew that what they would find inside those ruins, would have a major effect on their future...

* * *

The group walked through the ruins, they reverted back to their human forms in order to make traveling through the ruins much easier

All of the sudden, a portal popped up in front of the group of heroes, everyone withdrew their weapons and prepared themselves for whatever was about to step out of the portal.

After a a minute of waiting, a boy walked out of the portal, he didn't look like a stranger though, almost everyone who was pointing their weapon at him immediately lowered it

"Bryce?" Tamazaki said, "what are you doing here?"

"Hey everyone, it's been awhile hasn't it?" Bryce said, "Histoire called and asked if I could help you guys out, since you guys helped me, it would only be right if I repayed the favor"

"Thank you Bryce, we don't know what we can possibly be dealing with" Nepgear said, "We'll need as much help as we can get"

"No problem" Bryce said, "So what exactly are we doing? Your Histoire wasn't exactly clear on our current objective"

"We're searching for a strange source of power that suddenly appeared in these ruins" Alex said, "we haven't searched and around yet since we just got her ourselves"

"Well let's not waste any more time standing around here" Bryce said, "we'd better get to searching"

* * *

The group split up and searched around the area, Bryce deciding to go with Vert and Zest since they didn't have at least 4 people with them.

While exploring, Neptune had found a secret door that led to a library of some sort, there were vines covering most of the bookcases, said vines were hard to push aside, it's was as if they were glued to one another

"A old broken down library found in old broken down ruins?" Neptune commented, "This Acky trying to send us a message from the heavens?"

"I don't think the author would do Something like that" Tamazaki said, "but enough of the fourth wall breaks, I'm kind of curious as to what lies inside this library"

"Something tells me that this library has more to offer than what we see right now" Nepgear said, "Should we try searching around for a bit?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea" Alex said

Meanwhile with Lastation's group, Noire had discovered what looked to be a dining room, Inside the dining area, there sat a large table with 4 chairs on each side and two chairs at the end of each side, there looked to be a chandler above the table but it looked as if it had called apart in the past few decades

"I'm guessing that you and the other CPUs were living the Royalty life before all of this" Terra said, "I gotta say I'm pretty envious of you"

"Your guessing?" Noire said, "Seriously, how low is your perception skill if you just "guessing?"

"And what do you mean by "I'm envious of you?" Uni asked, "Do you even appreciate the things that Chian has done for you at all?"

"Whelp, congrats Terra, you've officially got the Tsundere Sisters on your case" Luth gave his step brother a thumbs up, "Good luck getting them off your case, trust me, it's a pain to deal with"

Meanwhile with Lowee's group, Blanc had discovered what looked to be the bedroom, within the room, multiple beds that were looked as if they belonged to children were spread out across the room, at the center of the room there was one giant bed that was larger than the rest

"Oh cool! Giant beds!" Ram exclaimed, "come on Rom! Let's go jump on them! We won't get in trouble since it is Blanc's stuff!"

"Okay!" Rom automatically agreed with her sister

"The way how your sisters think is quite peculiar if I say so myself" Kashi said, "I have never heard anyone use that type of logic in my entire life"

"Rom and Ram are just special like that" Blanc said, "Ram mostly, Rom just follows along just because she wants to be close to her sister…"

"Uhh Rom, Ram? I think I hear squeaking under the bed!" Caem said to the twins, "I think you should stop jumping on the bed before you both get hurt!"

"Relax bro, they'll be fine! They've done this before haven't they?" Taem asked, "And plus, I think I can kind of see up their skirts, opposite colors huh? Interesting…."

Meanwhile with Leanbox's group, Vert had discovered what looked like a indoor garden, the only difference was that there were no flowers, there were only patches of weeds, branches, and rocks lying across the garden bed

"Looks like Death has been around here" Bryce said as he turned his head, "This garden looks almost impossible to navigate through!"

"Yeah, something tells me that hedgeclippers won't make out in one piece in this place" Zest replied, "Lady Vert? Do you think that you could destroy those rocks and branches with your melons?"

"Oh Zest, my breast aren't able to be used as weapons, they're only able to be used as traps" Vert said, "Anyone who were to get caught within them is guaranteed to experience either true happiness, or suffocation"

"I experience true happiness all the time!" Zest rose his camera take a picture of Vert, "Especially when I'm able to have Lady Vert as my model"

"There are so many differences that this Vert and the Vert I know have" Bryce said, "And one of them is the fact that Vert has never been so willing to just pose for a picture on a normal occasion"

* * *

The 4 groups continued to search in their areas, checking around for any suspicious object, but to their luck, they found absolutely nothing…

"We've searched this entire library, and we haven't found a single thing!" Alex said, "Seriously! How many bookcases are we going to check?"

"We've been in the palace of evil for WAYYYY to long" Neptune had to emphasize the "way" in her sentence, "can we search somewhere else? Maybe the kitchen?"

"Neptune, what could you possibly want from the kitchen of these ruins?" Nepgear asked her sister, "Everything here is decades old!"

"They probably got some pudding that they kept all locked away in here!" Neptune then suddenly gasped, "Hold on a minute! What if the pudding IS that strange power source that we've been looking for?"

"…that's just freaking ridiculous!" Tamazaki commented, "Why in all of Gameindustri would Something that is potentially dangerous and could kill us all, be stuffed into a small cup of pudding?"

"Cause the world is pretty weird, ya gotta admit T" Neptune said

"And our siblings our getting into a debate again..." Alex sweatdropped

"Usually this always ends with Neptune winning" Nepgear sweatdropped as well

"Tam – Tam's backed himself into the corner from the start of the debate" Silver said

After exploring for a little while longer, everyone was just about ready to give and leave, right when each group was heading to the door, the floor beneath them crumpled and they all fell through, screaming

* * *

After 5 hours of endless screaming (it's up to you whether I'm being sarcastic or not), Each group fell one by one to the hard floor, the APLs and Aspirants landed on the ground first, then the CPUs and the Candidates landed on them, using them as cushion to break there fall

"Well look at that, having an APL isn't that bad at all" Noire said, "When I heard that they were suppose to protect you, I didn't think acting as cushions would count"

"Owww…." The APL and Aspirants groaned

"Vert, wasn't Bryce with the two of you?" Blanc asked, "J don't seem him anywhere, so you think that he took another rou-"

Bryce suddenly then came crashing down from the sky, the impact he made on the ground was so rough that he made a hole that was in the shape of the position he was in while falling

"That…hurt like a bitch" Bryce groaned as he climbed out of the hole

"Umm…guys?" Caem lifted his head and pointed to something in front of them, "What…is that?"

Everybody turned their attention to the object that Caem was pointing to, when they saw it, everyone was shocked at the discovery they had just made

In front of our heroes, there was a blade that was buried into the ground, but there was Something different about the blade, there was no hilt to it at all, there was no way for it to be pulled out of the ground

"What is that?" Tamazaki asked, "I've never seen something so…so…"

"This can't even be described with words" Blanc said, "I must say though, I feel as if I've seen that blade somewhere before…"

"Maybe we should go pull it out and see what happens" Alex said

"I don't think that would be a wise idea unless you want to give yourself a cut" Uni said, "There isn't a hilt! We can't pull the blade out of the ground at all!"

"Hm….Hold on, I think I might have a way we can do this" Bryce snapped his fingers, "Nepgear, remember when you obtained a broken hilt for completing the quest you guys found me on"

"Um, yes I do remember" Bryce said, "I still have the Hilt in my inventory"

"And I wonder where that is" Taem and Zest whispered to each other until Ram pulled Taem's ear and Noire smacked Zest across the head

"I know it's a crazy idea that'll just help the Author make this chapter longer, but it may work…" Bryce said, "What if you tried connecting the the blade and the hilt and see if they match"

"Wow Bry! You've got a lot of neat ideas in that head of yours, don't ya?" Neptune asked, "And maybe some "messy" ones if you know what I'm-"

"Quit it Neptune" Tamazaki and Bryce said in unison

"Well…I don't know what to do with anyways…" Nepgear said, "So I guess it would be alright if I tried it"

Nepgear took out the broken Sword Hilt from her inventory, the hilt had cracks all over itself and it looked as if it were about to fall apart into small pieces

Everyone took a few steps forward, they knew that if something were to happen, then Nepgear would be the first one that would be lost to the whatever horrible creature that was trapped within that blade

Nepgear took a deep breath before proceeding with her task, Nepgear slowly slid the hilt onto the the blade, a small clicking sound could be heard as hell almost broke loose

The sword suddenly began to glow a dark purple color, it then started to levitate out from its pedestal and into the air, everyone watched as the sword levitated above them. Suddenly, a beam of dark purple energy surrounded Nepgear as the ground began to shake violently. Everyone got blown away from Nepgear and crashed into the wall

After a few more minutes of chaos, everything suddenly just stopped, the earthquakes had stopped, the beam around Nepgear disappeared, and no one injured at all

Everyone looked at Nepgear, they could see that she was carrying a completely different blade from the one she had just pulled out, almost everyone's hearts stopped when they saw the blade

Nepgear swayed left to right, her hair covered her eyes as she slowly turned around to face her friends, she didn't expect most of them to have such shocked faces

"Holy crap…that sword" Bryce said

"I thought it was just a legend…but its actually real?" Blanc asked

"What….are you….talking about?" Nepgear asked in a very tired tone

"Nepgear….you are holding the cursed sword of Gameindustri, the blade that has been used for nothing but evil…" Vert said

"That blade is know as the Holy Sword…." Noire said, "Otherwise known as…."Gehaburn"

* * *

 **Fan- f***ing-tastic! Nepgear now wields Gehaburn! Oh boy! Everyone is going to be so Nepped!**

 ***sighs* Sorry about that, I'm not really looking forward to writing this Arc as you can probably tell from the authors notes from the beginning and the line above this one**

 **But anyways, I hope you all…likedthis chapter, I know I f***ing did! (So much Sarcasm), and I'll see you all next time!**

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **To On3dgeGaming: I'm sorry! I didn't want this to be a thing either! But Bryce will help out the best he can!**

* * *

 **To AIYF Productions: I can't assure you that it won't go that way, I can be a really dark and depressing person if I'm pushed far enough. AND I FEEL LIKE I'M BEING PUSHED WAY TO FAR!**

* * *

 **To Dimensional master Nick:**

 **Alex: I prefer the title "Rush Brother"**

 **Nepgear: Why would you-….*turns red* o-oh!**

 **Caem: We're planning on watching the movie soon!**

 **Rom: When Blanc watches it herself and says it's safe for me to watch…**

 **Nepgear: I really enjoyed everyone second of the show!**

 **Neptune: Like a gajillion times more than my hatred for eggplants, I rather be torchered by those things then see that girls face!**

 **Caem:….that's a really dark joke….**

* * *

 **To Moonbunny: I kind of imagine Taem and Caem somewhat looking like girls but also still looking at guys…yeah it's weird I know**

 **Don't remind me of their cryin-GOD DAMN IT's COMING BACK TO HAUNT ME!**

 **Honestly, I prefer both of them, but if I'm suppose to choose one, I would go with Shy and Passive**

* * *

 **Nepgear: Oh….yes….i'll have…..lots of time to…..KIL-Prepare *giggles***

 **Silver: Welll…I can lend him my energy temporarily, but um…that can lead to some very…"gruesome" side effects that will somehow effect Tam-Tam as well**

 **Zest: You know when the melons just fly while their playing Volleyball? Well imagine one of them was used to hit the volley and your watching from a side view perspective? That's the jackpot right there!**

 **Blue Brother: ER CANNON!**

 **Black Sister: BRAVE CANNON!**

 **(A few moments later…)**

 **Acallaris: *coughs* Man, it's like a sandstorm happened around here…hey where did they go?**

 **Caem: Ohh….that's a hard one…I really would like to fly the Millennium Falcon to be completely honest!**

 **Taem: Well duh! That would be me! Caem's quick but he Isn't strong, I'm just the guy who deals brute force and is unable to escape from battles with his terrible speed stat!**

 **Rom: C-cat! *takes Dogoo Caem and hugs him tightly* Mister Dogoo is really squishy and soft, hee hee**

 **Dogoo Caem: Why am I still like this!**

 **Ram: *ahem* What are you standing around there for? I request 5 bars of Ori-Ori immediately!**

 **Taem: Why would I listen to-**

 **Ram: *takes out a wooden ruler***

 **Taem: Yes ma'am of course! *runs out of the room***

 **Histoire: O-oh! *turns red a bit* I am quite flattered by this R31 thank you very much. Now, you said that you wanted to look at my-**

 **Hinato: *snaps fingers***

 **(R31's screen turns on and his audio devices malfunction)**

 **Histoire: Hinato! That was quite rude of you!**

 **Hinato: Histoire, if you were here a few minutes earlier, you would of seen my reason for doing what I just did**

 **Tamazaki: Let's not get to far into this, I'm just happy staying with one Nep-Will you stop ramming into my side Neptune?**

 **MotorNep: Not a chance T! I'm gonna Vroom Vroom ya!**

 **Tamazaki: Nope! I ain't haven't it!**

 **(Breaking News! Planeptune has somehow developed a mech that has abilities that we the people have never seen! This is a truly outstanding way to raise their shares!)**

 **Luth: Did I hear Something about Cooking?**

 **Uni: Get out! *pushes Luth out of the room***

 **Luth: But I wanted some Omelette Rice as- *door closes on him***

 **Neptune:*** **summons Katana** *** No Pudding left behind! Regardless of how small the cup serving it is!**

 **Noire: How am I supposed to know that? I-it's not like I'm doing it on purpose or anything!**

 **Blanc: Yes, yes those were included as well**

 **Alex: I don't have a hidden Stash!**

 **Acallaris: *slowly looks at Vert***

 **Vert: *slowly looks at Acallaris***

 **Acallaris:….**

 **Vert:….**

 **Tamazaki: Their about to turn into Gear hungry animals…I suggest you put the towel down and run**

 **Tamazaki: I'm saying everyone!**

 **Blanc: Lies, it can only be one of us**

 **Tamazaki: You all literally did it at the same time one round! That was the quickest and less painful one!**


	43. Holy Sword Arc: Chapter 2

**What's going on everybody? I'm Acallaris and welcome back to the Second Chapter of the Holy Hell- I mean Sword Arc!**

 **So last time, our group of heroes went out to the Holy Ruins to find a mysterious source of power according to Histoire**

 **Along the way, Bryce Bridged joined their party to help them with their mission in case anything were to go wrong**

 **After exploring the ruins for some time, the group came across a blade that was stuck in the ground, they soon noticed that the hilt to said blade was missing**

 **Bryce then came up with the idea of using the broken sword hilt that Nepgear obtained, and to see if it were to fit on the sword, and to everyone's surprise it actually did!**

 **Doing this Reforged the Holy Sword Known as Gehaburn (and we all know how much we love that sword!)**

 **Now! It's time to see what Histoire and Hinato have to say about this!**

 **(Heya Guys, Acallaris from the future here, I'm just here to say that if you haven't already, then go check out "Multidimension Neptunia", this is a collab story me and 6 other authors are working on, I hope you guys enjoy this story from some of your favorite authors**

 **Anyway, onto the story)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Holy Sword Arc Chapter 2: Sudden Disappearances**

 **3** **rd** **Perspective**

 **(Planeptune's Basilicom, 6:30 PM)**

"Gehaburn…" Histoire had a grim look on her face, "The cursed sword of Celestia, it was sealed away from many to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands"

The group has brought Gehaburn back to the Basilicom to have Histoire and Hinato take a look at the weapon, when they first saw it, Histoire nearly fainted while Hinato had shown fear, an expression that Hinato rarely shows

Everyone listened closely to Histoire's explanation, Hinato was unable to provide any help in this since he only studied the APL and not the CPU and their origins

"I-I'm still shocked that you were able to find the cursed blade!" Histoire said, "I didn't think that what was causing the strange power signals"

"Histoire, what exactly is the deal with this sword?" Tamazaki asked, "Everybody's been reacting to it in a weird way, is there something we don't know about it?"

"Gehaburn Is powered by the souls of the Goddess" Histoire said, "it absorbs the souls of the people it's killed, therefore making it stronger"

"Powered…by the Goddess?" Caem gulped, "Um…would we be apart of the equation?"

"It's unknown if this affects APL" Hinato said, "but unfortunately, it might affect them since they are Gods…"

"If an APL were to get killed, wouldn't that make the sword even more stronger than it would be if a CPU were killed?" Uni asked

"Like I said, it is unknown whether this will affect Gehaburn or not" Hinato said

Nobody knew that what Nepgear was about to say was going to break her character even more than the amount of times Neptune breaks the fourth wall in a single chapter

"Why don't we….test it out?" Nepgear asked

Everybody went completely silent before they slowly turned to Nepgear, ever since they had gotten back from the ruins, Nepgear had been acting weird…well weird for the CPUs and APLs, but scary to the Candidates and Aspirants

Nepgear's eyes weren't even fully open, they were half open instead, Nepgear also was talking in a strange tone, it's as if she was sleep talking

"What?" Alex asked, "Nepgear, you do realize that doing that would result in one of us dying, right?"

"It's okay Alky…it's for a good cause…" Nepgear smiled which creeped everyone out

"Hey Nepgear? You do realize "Alky" is Compa's thing right?" Neptune asked, "And plus, you're breaking character Jr! Stick with the script!"

"Nepgear may just be tired from when she pulled the sword earlier" Vert said, "All she needs is rest that is all"

"I'll take her to her room" Alex said, "Despite how….disturbed I might be at the moment…"

"I'll get my way…" Nepgear mumbled under her breath

Alex took Nepgear by her hand and led her out of the Sharacite room and to her and Neptune's room, leaving everyone staring the door when they left

"…Did you say…Nepgear pulled the sword out?" Histoire asked

"Yeah, I suggested using a broken hilt she had found to connect the blade…" Bryce said while rubbing the back of his head, "If I knew it would morph into Gehaburn, I wouldn't of made of made her do it"

"It is fine Bryce, but…" Histoire looked at the door one last time, "Could Nepgear be…no, she couldn't be, it's impossible"

"What's impossible Miss Histoire?" Rom asked, "We want to help!"

"Oh no, it's nothing Rom" Histoire said, "I'm only worried for Nepgear…"

* * *

 **(9:30 PM)**

It was around 9:30, everyone had went back to their nations for the night. Alex had went to bed early along with Nepgear, Tamazaki wanted to see what he could do to help Histoire and Hinato with their research, and Bryce went back to his dimension for the night and would come back in the morning

Neptune was lying down on the floor in front of the TV, playing video games as she usually does and not doing any kind of work, pretty much a normal night for her

"Man, these games are way too easy and boring" Neptune faceplanted into the pillow that was below her, "They're so boring and easy that I've gotten every collectible in these darn games!"

As Neptune got up, she could hear footsteps from behind her, Neptune turned around to see who it was and to her surprise she saw her Sister Nepgear with her hands behind her back

"Evening Jr!" Neptune said, "Were you having a nightmare? Well don't worry, you're big sis was about to head to bed herself!"

"…" Nepgear stared into Neptune's eyes

"Something wrong Jr?" Nepgear asked, "Is there some parasite in your throat that's preventing you from speaking your native tongue?"

Nepgear started to walk closer to Neptune, Neptune noticed this and kept her position, she was expecting her sister to give her a hug…well, that's until Nepgear revealed what she had hidden behind her back

"Hey uh Nepgear? Why do you have that?" Neptune started walking backwards, "You do realize that's not a toy, especially since it can like…kill me"

"Nep…tune…" Nepgear kept walking towards her

"Nepgear! If you're trying to some stuff that Acky would consider M-Rated with that sword, then I'd suggest you'd find something softer!" Neptune said

 **Acallaris: Softer?...*nosebleed***

Nepgear then cornered Neptune, The CPU slid down onto the floor, she then summoned her Katana to protect herself, but Nepgear kicked it out of her hands

"Nep…gear?" Neptune's voice broke

As Nepgear was about to end her older sister's life, she was suddenly lifted off the ground by someone, Nepgear turned her head to see Tamazaki

"Nepgear, what's gotten into you?!" Tamazaki shouted, "Why are you suddenly trying to kill Neptune?!"

Nepgear didn't bother to answer Tamazaki's question, Nepgear then pointed the blade at herself, she then unexpectedly stabbed herself and Tamazaki

"Wha…." Neptune said

Tamazaki dropped Nepgear and stumbled backwards, he then felt the spot where he had been stabbed, which was the left side of his chest, he looked at the blood on his hands…his…transparent hands

"Neptune…" Tamazaki said before he suddenly exploded into pixels

Gehaburn started to glow Red, inside the blade, a Red Heart suddenly appeared, one that was similar to how Tamazaki's Heart was when he's transforming

Neptune had her mouth covered as she looked at where her boyfriend was, she then slowly looked up at Nepgear who she expected to have exploded into pixels like Tamazaki did, but strangely didn't

"Nep Jr…why?" A single tear ran down Neptune's face

"…You'll be with him soon…" Nepgear raised the sword, "Matter of fact…that's right now…"

* * *

 **(Lastation's Basilicom, 10:00 PM)**

In Lastation's Basilicom, everyone was hard at work, Uni was training with Luth this time since Kei had to go out of the nation for business, and Terra was busy doing paperwork

Noire was doing the same thing as Terra, except that she was filling out any registration forms, she was busy doing taxes and approving or disapproving projects that would make Lastation a happier or terrible place

"W-what?!" Noire held up one of the papers into the light to make sure that she was reading it properly, "Who decided that suggesting a Maid Café to their Goddess was a good idea?"

As for this one, I'm not sure if that would count as good or bad…ahem, moving on from the subject of maid cafés and work related things

There was a knock on Noire's door, she didn't bother turn around to see who was coming in, she could already tell by the rhythm of their knocks

"Come in Ter-"

The door was suddenly busted down, Noire quickly turned around to see what was happening, when she did however, she didn't expect to see such a horrific sight

Terra laid on top of the door that was now on the floor, he was trying to get up, but someone had their foot on his back which prevented him from getting up

"N-Noire…" Terra reached out for her, "Please…help-"

Terra was suddenly cut off when a sword was driven through his head, unlike Tamazaki, he immediately disappeared when he was stabbed, all that was left of Terra was a locket

Noire stared at where Terra was, she then started to shake as she slowly looked up at the person who had ended her APL's life, she had never expected to see Nepgear standing in front of her

"N-Nepgear?!" Noire stuttered, "Wh-why? Why did you just…k-kill him?!"

"….Because…." Nepgear said, "….It's fun….just as much fun as killing Neptune and Tamazaki…"

"Y-you…killed them?!" Noire shouted, "What is wrong with-"

Nepgear didn't want to let Noire finish, all she did was swing her sword horizontally at Noire. Noire fell to her knees and began to cough, she then looked up at Nepgear before she exploded into pixels

Nepgear made her way over to the window, she then broke it (not even bothering to unlock it first and then break *pfft* rude much?) and jumped out

Unknown to Nepgear however, the CPU Candidate and the APL Aspirant of Lastation were waiting outside the door of Noire's office, waiting for Nepgear to leave to head inside

Once they were sure that she had left, Uni and Luth slowly entered the office, the first thing they see was the Locket that Terra dropped by the door, at Noire's desk, the ribbons that kept her pigtails together were lying there

Luth picked up the locket and opened it, he found a picture of him, Terra, and Chian. Uni walked over to Noire's Desk and picked up her two ribbons. After a few minutes of silence, a two single tear drops fell onto the locket and the ribbons

* * *

 **(Lowee's Basilicom, 10:30 PM)**

In Lowee's Basilicom, it was a bit more on the quiet side then Lastation's Basilicom, Mina was readying herself for bed, Caem was reading Rom a bedtime story, Ram and Taem were under Blanc's bed, waiting for the right time to strike, and Kashi was busy organizing books on the shelves in Blanc's office

Blanc was also in her office by the time Kashi was doing this, but she didn't mind since he was the only person in Gameindustri that would let her work in peace while being in the same room as her

"Blanc, do you mind if I ask you what you are working on?" Kashi stopped and looked over at her, "It doesn't look like any paperwork from my perspective"

"It's…" Blanc stopped writing and sighed, "It's something I'm writing…"

"I see…" Blanc didn't notice that Kashi was looking over her shoulder, "It's very interesting, I didn't think Amber had that kind of ability"

Blanc closed the book she had been writing in and smacked Kashi across the face with it, Kashi rubbed his face and walked away from Blanc

"My apologies Blanc, I didn't think you were so private about this…" Kashi said, "Maybe I-"

Blanc didn't immediately acknowledge the sudden silence in the room, after a few minutes of mentally calming herself down, she took one last deep breath an reverted back to her normal self…the one without the explosive temper

"Kashi, were you about to say-"

Blanc turned around to see if Kashi was still there, but instead of Kashi, she saw Nepgear standing right in front of her, behind Nepgear were a pair of glasses that were similar to the ones that Kashi wore

"Nepgear, what are you dough here at a late hour?" Blanc asked, "And…why do you have that Sword with you?"

The Gehaburn now had three different colored hearts, the colors being Red, Blue, and Yellow. There were also 2 power symbols inside the blade, with the colors being purple and black

"Those Symbols…" Blanc said, "You…you crazy bitch!"

Blanc summoned her hammer and swung at Nepgear, who only took a step back to dodge Blanc attack. Blanc was left wide open after the swing, so Nepgear ran up to her and thrusted the blade into her chest

The two stood in silence, Nepgear looked at Blanc, she had a crazed expression on her face, all Blanc did was spit blood into her face before she exploded into pixels

As Nepgear was about to leave through the window (most likely by breaking it, once again rude), she looked at the door which was cracked open, as soon as she looked at the door, it slammed shut

Caem and Rom ran down the hallway, with Caem holding Rom by the hand, the both of them could hear the door to Blanc's office slowly open, quickly, the two went inside Blanc's room and closed the door behind them

Caem and Rom both dove under the bed, they weren't making any sudden movements, it didn't take them long to realize that Taem and Ram were also under the bed and were just staring at them

"…I thought you guys went to be-" Caem put his hand over Taem's mouth before he could finish

The door then was kicked open, everyone went extremely silent as they saw Nepgear feet come closer and closer to them

Taem, and Ram then noticed that Rom was about was starting to get teary eyed, Caem was also undergoing the same thing, but Taem and Ram didn't know why

But from under the bed, the could see Nepgear holding Gehaburn in her hands, Taem and Ram both looked at each other and back at their siblings

After a few minutes of dead silence, the twins heard a large crash sound, which represented that it was safe for them to come out from under the bed since Nepgear was no longer in the Basilicom

Before Taem or Ram could ask any questions, Rom and Caem broke out into tears, Taem and Ram looked at each other and then back at their siblings

* * *

The four of them left Blanc's room and went over to her office to see what had happened, when they got there they saw Kashi's glasses lying on the floor along with Blanc's hat which was by her computer

"Did…did she?" Ram asked

Rom and Caem both shook their heads while crying, Ram and Taem stood there for the longest of time before their dams suddenly broke and they started crying too

* * *

 **(Leanbox's Basilicom, 11:00 PM)**

In Leanbox's Basilicom, none of the staff members were up, the ones who were up were just about to go to bed themselves.

Chika was busy making phone calls, which was strange considering it was 11:00 at night, but it's safe to assume that it's for a good reason

In Vert's room however, Vert herself was actually staring at her desktop, waiting for a download of a game she bought digitally to finish, behind her sitting on her bed was Zest who scrolled through his camera

"Lady Vert?" Zest said, "Do you think we'll be able to go to R-18 Island anytime soon?"

"Have you not been to R-18 Island before Zest?" Vert asked, "You are a photographer after all"

"Nope, haven't been to the place at all, I've only seen pictures" Zest said, "I'm pretty sure I got a request to take pictures at the place too! But that was until that Lady Uhrevia came and messed everything up"

"Hmm…" Vert tapped her chin, "Okay Zest, how about tomorrow, the two of us fly over to R-18 Island, it will give you a chance to see what I look like in a bikini after all"

"Bikini?!" Zest had a nosebleed, "Aww man! Lady Vert you're the best!"

"Hm? That's strange" Vert said, "I thought you were going to say that I'm the…Zest?"

 **Acallaris: Oh for the love of God! Vert's starting with the puns too!**

"Pfft!" Zest broke into laughter, "Hah! That was a good one!"

There was a knock on Vert's door, although, Vert nor Zest was afraid of what was behind the door, despite them being the only ones awake in the Basilicom

Zest got up from the bed and went over to the door, he opened it and saw that no one was there, he turned back to Vert and shrugged

"Must've been those darn Raccoons again…" Zest said, "Someone keeps leaving the Window open at ni-"

Zest then noticed that Vert was staring directly at his chest with her hands over her mouth, Zest looked down at his chest and saw that the tip of a sword had gone right through his chest

"Huh…look at that" Zest said, "I guess you can say I'm still..Hole!"

Zest then exploded into pixels, leaving Vert with the same expression she just had when she witnessed the blade in Zest's chest

Vert looked at the doorway, she never expected to see Nepgear standing there at all, but more importantly, Vert never expected to see her carrying Gehaburn

"Nepgear, what has gotten into you?" Vert said, "What you have just done is something even worse than-"

"Can it Sags, I don't need your information" Nepgear suddenly said which caught Vert off guard, "All I need is your soul!"

Nepgear tackled Vert while she was still in her seat, she then started to- **(Okay! If I were to explain what happens here, then this story would have to be moved to the M-Section…so, I'll just skip it…I already have the image stuck in my head)**

Nepgear got up and looked at the screen of Vert's computer monitor, she was covered in massive amounts of blood, and it wasn't just from the CPUs and APLs

"Finally…" Nepgear looked at Gehaburn, "Now…I need to get rid of…them…"

* * *

… **Anyways…This Chapter was….depressing for me to even write…man…I feel as if this is one of the most darkest chapters I've ever written for this story, with second place being Terra's Introduction Chapter**

 **To be completely honest, I didn't think I would be able to get this Chapter out, the reason being that I've been working on Chapters for two different stories in the last two days (One of them being Multidimension Neptunia, the other is for you to find out, the only thing I'll say is that it's not a story that I've written)**

 **Anyways, I know this is kind of weird for me to say, but I hope some you guys…cried or at least got teary eyed, when Tamazaki died, I literally felt as if half of me died (with the other half being Alex), I tried to insert some humor to lift the mood in a bit, but I don't know how well that really worked**

 **But anyways, Next week I'm off of school for an entire well, so that'll give me more time to write chapters, I'll see you guys later!**

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **To On3dgeGaming: Uhh…can Bryce revive people who literally blew up into nothing but Pixels?**

* * *

 **To Magatsulza: Uhrevia isn't appearing because of Story Plot, she'll make her appearance in the Arc after the next one or the final Arc**

* * *

 **To AIYF Productions: JUST DO IT! RELEASE ALL YOUR ANGER OUT ON THE WALL THAT DID ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO YOU!**

* * *

 **To Moonbunny: At this point, she's been fully corrupted I mean…look at her!**

 **I've never seen the Docking Sister Skit before, but when I saw Nepgyaa, let's just say I need a few minutes to myself…you can interpret whether I laughed or cried**

* * *

 **(Questions!)**

 **Alex: Hu- For the love of the Goddesses Gear, we've talked about about making that face!**

 **Silver: Uhh…actually, it has to do with our blood…um! Yeah! He dreams about it all time!**

 **Alex: You change the subject with that?!**

 **Luth: Hm?...Why the hell am I going commando out in the middle of nowhere…and why's Uni-you know what, I'm not even going to ask**

 **Caem: I…I feel like I've done this somewhere before….Uh wait a minute! She's the one who started it, I just told her what to do!**

 **Taem: A Pervert's special ability is to sense breast from miles away, and I must say that it's a amazing ability**

 **Kupo Taem: How did I get here?! What's going on?!**

 **Rom: Ram, look! Mister Kupo is really cute**

 **Kupo Taem: I'm not cute! Just because I look like a girl to some people does not mean I'm cute!**

 **Ram: *points to accurate picture of Blanc***

 **Hinato: Yes you are correct, although it automatically records every single thing that happens in Gameindustri, Histoire will be unable to move until it's done recording**

 **Tamazaki: Well I don't know how to ride a bike and I wish not to ride my Girlfriend…that sounded very suggestive, I apologize**

 **Nepbike: Jr at 4:00!**

 **Tamazaki: *covers Neptune with a blanket***

 **(From the other room)**

 **Histoire and Neptune: No!**

 **Uni: Well…first you're going to-**

 **Acallaris: Uni this the Review Section, not Gameindustri Kitchen with Norman Hamsay!**

 **Neptune:….*sniffs***

 **Acallaris: All around are familiar faces….**

 **Noire: Are trying to insult me by saying that Lastation is the reason why everything is gloomy?**

 **Blanc: I don't actually remember, I just woke up one day and saw everything was snow…**

 **Acallaris: I got it! *misses* I don't got it!**

 **Vert: Training with a rapier is very tough, it may be a quick weapon, but it's base stats aren't the best**

 **Acallaris: Are we talking about RPGs or Real life?**

 **Tamazaki: No Cooking!**

 **Noire: Why no-**

 **Tamazaki: I said No cooking! Settle it in Rock Paper Scissors!**

 **(3 hours later…)**

 **Tamazaki:…No one has gotten out….These girls are seriously thirsty...**

* * *

 **To DogLover9999: Thanks a lot! I really appreciate!**

 **Neptune: B!**

 **Everyone: *gasp***

 **Neptune: I'll just eat all the pudding THEN throw it away!**

 **Everyone: *sigh of relief***


	44. Holy Sword Arc: Chapter 3

**What's going on everyone? I'm Acallagreen, and today I'm-…wait a minute**

 **Ram: Got you!**

 **Damn it Ram! I'm never leaving my script out in the open ever again! *** **Mumbles** *** Acallagreen, this isn't Cards Against Humanity…**

* * *

 **Anyways, I'm Acalla-RIS not Acallagreen, and today, I'm bringing you guys the third chapter of the Holy Sword Arc**

 **So last time….Nepgear…went on a massive killing spree and killed the CPUs and APLs….I have nothing else to say, that's what happened….**

 **Now that Gameindustri's 4 Gods and Goddesses are gone, what will happen? Let's find out!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Holy Sword Arc Chapter 3: Fully Corrupted**

 **Alex's Perspective**

 **(Planeptune's Basilicom, 10:07 AM)**

"It's really weird that they're not picking up their phones…" I said as I walked down the hallway, "They usually answer most of the time…well, Tam and Gear anyways…"

When I woke up, I felt like Something was wrong, deep down in my heart I knew something bad had happened, but I didn't exactly know what

I was planning on telling Tam, Gear, and Neptune about this, but none of them have been answering my calls, it's weird because Tamazaki and Neptune's phones go straight to voicemail but Nepgear's continues to ring

When I was heading over to the Sharacite room to see Hinato and Histoire, I smelt something very…blegh! It smells like someone died in here!

"Where is that smell coming from?" I asked while poking around, "I seriously need to spray this room with air freshener…"

After a minute of rummaging through the cleaning products under the sink, and another minute of spraying the area, the room smelt…somewhat better, I mean, it smelled like a combination of vanilla pudding and mucus…that's kind of normal? At least for the vanilla pudding part…

I made my way over to the Sharicite room, then something occurred to me: Where do Histoire and Hinato sleep? All the vacant rooms are now occupied by Tam and I, it would be weird if they slept inside there… I'm now afraid to ask them…

* * *

"Good Mor-" I jumped at what I saw when I walked in, "What the Hex Decimals happened?!"

When I walked into the room, the first thing I see is Hinato and some other guys unconscious, they were both leaning against the wall.

I then looked at Histoire, and Bryce who both stared at me with widened eyes, it wasn't long before I noticed Nomia standing behind Bryce, she had the same expression as both Bryce and Histoire

"Uhh….Can someone explain?" I asked

"Well…Nomia got mad at Noble over there" Bryce said, "So while the portal was open, she accidentally punched him sending him through the portal and into Hinato"

"I didn't mean to hit him!" Nomia said, "All I wanted to do was pinch him! I don't know how that happened!"

"Ughh…" Hinato groaned

"I could see the light…." Noble wait before jolting up, "No Gustave! Stay inside the closet!"

We all stared at Noble, Bryce facepalmed and Hinato gave him the side eye look. Noble looked around and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment

"Whoops, sorry that's must've slipped out" Noble chuckled, "Let's not bring this up to anyone, okay?"

"Um…yes, of course Noble" Histoire said, "Although records might say otherwise…"

I then saw that my phone was ringing, I checked to see who was calling, I was getting a call from Luth as well as a new status update of everyone on the team.

I signaled to everyone that I had to go and take the call, they all nodded and I left the room. I made my way over to rooftop, but before I stepped outside I felt Something tugging on my pants

I looked down to see Rult, he was looking up at me with those innocent eyes and had his head tilted, this indicated that Rult wanted to play

"I'll play with you after I take this call, alright boy?" I told him

"Rawrf!" Rult started to wag his tail

* * *

At least 2 minutes had passed, when I finally decided to answer the phone, it had stopped ringing and said "Missed Call", I sighed and went into my phone to call him back

"Alex!" I heard two voices call out to me

I looked around for the two voices, I then looked up in the sky to see both Luth and Uni in their HDD forms, they were both flying towards the rooftop faster than they would fly on any other occasions

"Oh hey guys" I said to them as they landed, "I didn't expect you guys to come over here so early"

"Alex? Where's Nepgear?" Uni asked while reverting back to her human form, I looked at her hair and saw that she was wearing the ribbons Noire wears in her hair

"Nepgear?" I said, "I don't know, her, Neptune, and Tam were all gone when I woke up, I haven't seen them since last night"

Rult walked besides me and looked up at Uni and Luth, the two of them looked down at Rult who was now sniffing the both of them, I snapped my fingers and Rult came back to my side

"Anyways, why are you two in desperate need of Nepgear?" I asked them, "Did something happen?"

"What do you mean by "did something happen?" Luth reverted back to his human form, I then noticed he was wearing a locket that I think Terra wore, "Have you seriously not noticed?"

"Noticed what?" I asked them, "The two of you are starting to worry me"

"Alex!" I heard 2 more voices

I looked up in the sky and saw Rom, Ram, Taem, and Caem also in their HDD Forms, just like Luth, and Uni, the four of them were flying faster than they would usually fly

"Uhh, hey guys" I scratched the back of my head, "You um, here for any reason at all?"

"Yeah! We're looking for Nepgear!" Ram said as she reverted back to her human form

"She's done something really bad!" Rom went back to her human form, I noticed that instead of her hat, Rom was wearing Blanc's hat

"Rom? Why are you wearing that?" I asked her, "Doesn't your sister get angry when you and Ram touch her stuff?"

"Well she isn't here to be angry anymore!" Taem reverted to his normal form; instead of his Binoculars, he had Zest's Camera around his neck

"Alex? Don't you know what Nepgear has done?" Caem transformed back to his normal self…okay, I know that Caem used to wear glasses but I didn't think they were so identical to Kashi's

"What…has Nepgear done?" I started to back away from them, "You guys are starting scare me…"

"Grrr…." Rult started to growl at my six friends

"Alex, do you want to know why Tamazaki, and Neptune, aren't here?" Uni asked, "It's because Nepgear killed them both!"

I stared at Uni for minutes but to me it seemed like hours, how could she say something like this about her best friend (According to Nepgear anyways)? That's just not right at all!

"Wha….what?" I tilted my head, "I…don't get what you mean…"

"Nepgear murdered your brother and her own sister in cold blood" Luth said, "She even came over to Lastation and killed Noire and Terra!"

"She even did it to Blanc and Mister Kashi…" I could tell Rom was about to start crying

"We were close to being her next victims" Caem said

"We even went over to Leanbox and saw that the whole Basilicom was closed down!" Ram said, "we had to sneak in through the broken window!"

"When we did, we found Zest's camera and the collar on Vert's dress" Taem said, "Indicating that Nepgear went and killed Mother Melons and Zest!"

"I…I don't believe what you guys are saying…no not at all!" I shook my head in denial as Rult stopped growling and looked up at me, "It…it can't be..it just can't!"

"Alex…did you get a new notification for party status?" Luth asked me in which I replied with a simple nod, "…I want you to check it…"

I stared at Luth for a while before I slowly pulled out my phone, I entered the password and went to the "Party Status" App. When I scrolled to our team, I dropped my phone and fell to my knees

"No…no…" My voice started to break

For all of us Aspirants and Candidates, it showed our status bars as "Alive", but for all the CPUs and APLs, it showed their status as "Deceased". Normally it would show " " or "Fainted", but it says…deceased

"I'm sorry Alex…" Uni said, "But…they're gone…"

When….when Tam disappeared…I thought that he was dead…but he actually wasn't, I had hope left in me that he was alive somewhere, and it turns out that he actually was alive

But now…my brother has disappeared once again…and this time…there isn't any hope within me….because….I know that he's actually gone…he'll be gone….forever….

I didn't even notice that everyone was helping me back into the main room, I just felt so…so….words can't even describe what emotion I'm feeling at all…not a single one

* * *

Once we got into the main room, I noticed something in the corner, I broke away from the group and walked over to the corner, I then kneeled down and picked up a D-Pad Necklace, it was the one that Tam always wears…

"How…how could've this happened?" I asked, lWhy would Nepgear do such a thing…she loves everyone…"

"This is just a theory…but..." Caem started, "I think this has to do with Nepgear pulling Gehaburn out of the ground"

Gehaburn is a cursed sword, so it's not surprising that the sword somehow is able to take control of its wielder and force them to do terrible things…

"Do you know where Histoire and Hinato are?" Luth asked, "We need to tell them about this too, we need to know how to take care of this situation"

"They're in the Sharicite room with Bryce, Nomia, and another guy from Bryce's dimension by the name of Noble" I said

"Alright then, let's g-" Ram was about to say before the elevator door opened

The seven of us all stared at the elevator that slowly opened, we all began to sweat and take one step back when we saw the person who stepped out of the elevator

"N-Nepgear" I stuttered

The smell of blood had returned as Nepgear stepped out of the elevator, it was even more unbearable than the smell that was floating around the Basilicom not too long ago.

Nepgear simply smiled at us, I could hear Rult whimpering behind me…as well as Rom and Caem. Something also told me that Nepgear wasn't going to hide the fact that she was going to kill us, the reason being…she was holding Gehaburn in her hands

"Do you want me to count?" Nepgear asked in a sleepy/seductive tone, "Or do you want me to start right now?"

"You know, I prefer that you count to 1000 and-"

As soon as Taem said that, Nepgear acted as if the Gehaburn was a boomerang and threw it at him, stabbing him in the heart. We all stared at Nepgear and then back at Taem who just stood there

"T-Taem?" Ram and Caem said

"…well…" Taem began, "See you guys in the afterlife"

Taem suddenly exploded into pixels, we all looked up at the sky and saw them go up into the ceiling and fade away from existence….

As I she had the force, the Gehaburn flew back into her hands, this time she was pointing the thing at Ram, who was on her knees at the moment

"Guys we have to run!" Caem shouted, "We need to get to somewhere safe immediate-"

We all then saw Nepgear leap into the air with the sword raises above her head, Luth, Uni, Rom, and I all leapt out of the way. But before we could realize that Ram was the one Nepgear was aiming for, it was too late-…Caem?

At the last second, Caem lunged at Ram and pushed her out of the way, taking her place instead. Ram was pushed towards Rom, all of us looked at Caem, he had a gaping cut on his back

"Ugh…." Caem grunted before looking at Rom, "….Heh….That…wasn't so hard to look at…huh Rom?"

Caem exploded into Pixels, I watched as my childhood friend's body disappeared into nothing. Rom and Ram both stood there in silence, then they both started to cry

"Why did Caem had to leave?" Rom cried

"T-Taem you stupid dummy! Maybe if you hadn't opened your mouth, you would've still been alive!" Ram cried

We weren't going to stand there any longer and wait for Nepgear to kill all of us off, I picked up Rom and Luth picked up Ram, we both started to run to the Sharicite room, with Uni and Rult following behind. We knew that Nepgear was coming after us, we could hear objects falling from behind us.

* * *

"Someone open the door!" Luth shouted

The door to the Sharicite room quickly opened, the six of us ran inside as the door closed shortly after. Luth and I laid Rom and Ram (who were both still crying) against the wall, the twins were holding onto each other like magnets, they weren't going to let each other go at all

"Are you guys alright?" Bryce asked, "You look like you just witnessed murder"

"That's because thy just have!" Histoire said, "The CPUs and APLs have all been killed last night in there own Basilicoms!"

"Histoire, how do you even know all of this?" Luth was pressing his back against the door to prevent Nepgear from getting in

"She's a tome Luth" I said to him, "She records all that happens here in Gameindustri"

"And according to my records, both Caem and Taem have passed as well?!" Histoire said

"How could this have happened?" Hinato asked, "Histoire's records do not say how they were killed, along with who killed them"

"It was Nepgear" Uni said, "Gehaburn has taken over her, now she wants to kill everyone!"

"Gehaburn?" Bryce said, "That's strange, when I pulled Gehaburn out, I was being controlled by anything at all…"

"It may be different for your Dimension Bryce" Hinato said, "No two dimensions are exactly the same"

"Wait just one minute! My records are being updated once again!" Histoire said, "At 10:43 AM, APL Aspirant Blue Brother was killed?"

"But Luth is standing guard right over-"

All of us turned around to see a sword through Luth's chest, he was coughing out blood as he fell to his knees. I took a glance at Uni, she had her mouth covered and was quivering

"W-well…" Luth coughed out some blood, "Sorry for being a total ass to all of you…especially you…Uni"

Luth then exploded into pixels, we all just stared at where his body used to be, I looked at Uni once more who had covered her eyes, but I could tell that she was also crying since the tears dropped to the floor

"…Luth…" Uni said

"Oh my god…she killed Luth!" Bryce said

"You Bastard!" I could hear Noble shout from the portal

The sword was pulled out of the door, Nepgear then started to open the door to the Sharicite room…wait a minute, she killed Taem, Caem, and Luth….oh no

"Guys…she's coming after me" I said, "She killed the other Aspirants, so now I'm the last one on her list…."

"Histoire, Hinato, the both you go and hide in my dimension" Bryce said, "we'll take it from here…"

"I don't care if she's my…friend" Uni summoned her rifle, "She's going to pay for what's she done!"

"We'll make sure Nepgear doesn't hurt anyone!" Ram summoned her wand

"No more!" Rom summoned her wand as well

"Very well the …" Hinato said before turning towards me, "Alex…I'm going to do something that will prevent Nepgear from hurting you"

"What's that?" I asked

Hinato snapped his fingers, a purple sphere then surrounded me, I looked around and started banging on the sphere, I could feel myself drifting off to sleep

"Your making this a Kingdom Hearts moment, huh?" Bryce asked Hinato while pulling out his sword

"I wish I knew what you meant by that" Hinato said, "But in this Sphere, Alex will not be able to be harmed by anything, but he will be asleep and trapped inside this sphere

"How long will that be Hinato?" Histoire asked him

"…20 years" Hinato said

I could see the door burst open, Hinato and Histoire quickly entered the portal, I could see Rult clawing my dome before Nomia stepped out of the portal and picked him up, she then ran back into the portal, after that the portal was closed. I looked at Uni, Rom, and Ram, they looked back at me and waved "goodbye", I then looked at Bryce who gave me a salute.

I felt myself finally drift off to sleep, I didn't exactly know what was going to happen, but I did know one thing: In the next 20 years, I knew I was going to wake up to something unpleasant…

* * *

 **Uploading on a Saturday? Whelp I'm going to be busy all day tomorrow, so I'm getting this out before I have to leave for a camping trip**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys once again got teary eyed, I know I did when I had to write the twins crying (I had the voices in my head too, damn it!)**

 **I'll see you guys next time!**

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **To DogLover9999: Gehaburn, that's what!**

 **Neptune: Two days? The closest has been a day and a half! But oh well, I'll go with B again**

* * *

 **To On3dgeGaming: Yeah I have read it, I'll be doing something about it in the next chapter…**

* * *

 **To HeroOfTimeX3DS: Well…I'm the one practically fueling said nightmare, I feel like the bad guy here!**

 **T**

* * *

 **o ShadowSelfCyber: Both Last Chapter and this Chapter were not very pleasant, I'm sure many people can agree with you when you say "it's not over yet"**

* * *

 **To Moonbunny: *inhales deeply* I'm afraid that the twins were already affected by this…**

 **I just can't keep a straight face while looking at Nepgyaa, her face just makes me laugh way too hard! And I'd guess it would be cool if that happened, although It be pretty weird at serious moments**

* * *

 **(Questions!)**

 **Acallaris and Alex:…*snrk***

 **Nepgear: Is something wrong?**

 **Acallaris: I can just picture Nepgyaa, repeatedly stabbing someone, a scream per stab…Pfft!**

 **Silver: He dreams about a lot of things! Although, I'm not sure if he dreams about other girls though…but I do know he has many fetishes!**

 **Alex: What the Hex Decimals Silver!**

 **Caem: Slippy No!**

 **Acallaris: Did you just call Moon "Slippy?"**

 **Alex: That's kind of mean, if you think about it**

 **Taem:…Hm…she's at the Maid Café in Leanbox with Noire!**

 **Ram: What about Blanc? Can you find her?**

 **Taem:…Umm…sorry the signals too weak…or flat**

 **Blanc: Maybe you need to get that fixed *cracks her knuckles* Don't worry, I'll help**

 **Taem: Eep!**

 **Ram: *hugs Kupo Taem* Aww! He's so soft and fluffy!**

 **Kupo Taem: I feel…so…happy *faints***

 **Ram: Nuh-uh! Dumshi already said he was, plus her books are really weird!**

 **Hinato: Oh do not worry, ever since Histoire started recording the records, she has always asked me to keep an eye on her, also, I am unsure why she uses the number "3" for everything…**

 **Tamazaki: I'm not sure at all, I know Neptune did it to Nepgear during our fight with Uhrevia, but I'm not sure if I'm able to do it…**

 **Histoire: This has happened before, and it has resulted in all of Planeptune's funds being used to rebuild the tower**

 **Nepgear: Aww, okay….**

 **Noire: Well once we're able to find ways to stop the use of harmful resources, then it will hopefully stop all the pollution**

 **Blanc: Well…**

 **(Flashback)**

 **Mina: Okay Ram, now try summoning a Dogoo, okay?**

 **Ram: *raises wand* Summon: Demon Lord Cthulhu!**

 **Everyone: Wait Ram, stop!**

 **(Flashback ends)**

 **Blanc:…**

 **Acallaris:*** **gasp** *** Alex? How could you hide this from us?**

 **Vert: This is truly something outstanding! Yet you decide to hide this from us?**

 **Alex: They aren't mine! Look! It says "Nepu" at the bottom of the box!**

 **Tamazaki: Why the hell are you guys in LEGO Form?**

 **Taem: How are we supposed to know?**

 **Uni: I think Rom might've done something by accident**

 **Rom: I'm sorry…**

* * *

 **To BlazingEdge: I've never seen Vll's Bad End, but one of my friends told me about it, and I have to say it's pretty dark**

 **As I said to DogLover, Gehaburn is the reason why Nepgear is like this, she's not doing this under a her own free will**

 **Whoa there! Slow down buddy! This is the mk2/Re;birth 2 Story, I haven't even gotten up to Victory/Re;birth 3 yet! So I'm not going to answer the question of "If Uzume will get an APL" since I haven't even planned for a Vll story**

* * *

 **To PersonManZX: Those other Gods would most likely have the same fate as the CPUs, APLs, Aspirants, and Candidates**

 **Alex:…(Currently is In Hypersleep Mode)**

 **Noire: I'm not blaming him, I'm blaming Sacred, Storm, and Ulti Garland because of the cards they *looks at Garland* especially you**

 **Acallaris: Huh? Was I ever?**

 **Tamazaki: No…not anymore…I think**

 **Luth: How about a Machine Cannon?...yeah, think about that for a few minutes**

 **Tamazaki: I'm excited to bash her face in, that's all I can say**

 **Silver: Because seeing my little Le-Le turn red is so cute!**

* * *

 **To The Ultimate Gamemaster: I was getting this strange vibe that the Gehaburn is like Chara, and Nepgear is practically Frisk in this situation…it's weird but accurate**

* * *

 **To Geod Pony: Welcome back Geod! Hope you've been doing well since the last time you've reviewed**

 **I'm pretty sure that they would except 15 with open arms! I mean, he's not a bad guy at all!**


	45. Holy Sword Arc: Chapter 4

**What's going on everyone? It's Acallaris, bringing you guys the final chapter of the Holy Sword Arc! (Insert streamers and confetti)**

 **So last time, Alex had to find out through the hard way that his brother, along with all the CPUs and APLs were killed by Nepgear**

 **When Alex and his friends were about to tell Histoire and Hinato, Nepgear showed up and killed both Caem and Taem, leaving Rom and Ram in a traumatized state**

 **Once they got to the Sharicite room to tell Histoire and Hinato, Luth was then suddenly killed, which got Uni all shaken up**

 **Histoire and Hinato then went to Bryce's dimension, but before leaving, Hinato locked Alex in a sphere dome that would protect him from Nepgear, the downside was that he would be asleep for 20 years**

 **Now…20 years have passed since the event, it's time for Alex to wake up, what will he find? Let the Chapter Commence!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Holy Sword Arc Chapter 4: Apocalyptic** **Gameindustri**

 **Alex's Perspective**

 **(Unknown Area, Unknown Time)**

"Hypersleep Mode has finished…" I heard a robotic voice say, "Now waking up Host…"

"Ngh…" I groaned, "Wha….where…."

It was very hard to open my eyes, it's like they've been shut for at least 2 decades or so….oh wait, that's because I've been asleep for…20 years?

After countless minutes of resistance, my eyelids finally decided to give in and opened slowly. When I first opened my eyes, I was greeted by complete darkness, which was kind of strange until…

"Wait…did Nepgear destroy the whole world?" I asked while looking around, "Have I been floating in this Sphere ever since the world ended?"

Okay now I actually don't want to leave this sphere, I'm afraid that if I do, I'll just plummet deep down into the darkness with no way of return at all, but either way I wouldn't have anything to return to

I then noticed that the sphere was starting to crack, I could see small rays of light coming through the cracks in the sphere, mind you that those rays were very painful to my eyes since I've been asleep for 20 years

Eventually, it got to the point where the Dome was literally about to break open like an egg, so I shielded myself in case anything were to happen…and I was right

The dome bursted like a bubble, the next thing you know I had fell into a pool of water. I quickly swam up and took deep breaths, I wasn't really expecting to fall into water when I woke up, since I wasn't above water in the first place….I think

I looked around and swam to shore, I climbed up onto the dirt path and started to cough out water, I then laid down on the ground and looked up at the sky…the red sky that is…

"That was something…" I said to myself before sitting up, "Thank God I know how to swim…"

I looked up once again at the sky, like I said before it was completely red, and the only thing that was the same was the moon, which had retained its Silverish gray col-….wait…Silver…

"Silver!" I shouted, "Silver are you there? Come on! Say something to me!"

I didn't get a response from my sister at all, why wasn't she responding? She'll respond to my calls even if she's sleeping! This is all too weird

I sat up and crawled over to the pool of water I landed in, I began to splash some of it on my face before I noticed Something odd about myself. My hair…instead of it being Red, it was now blue…I've never dyed my hair before so I don't know how it got like this

I then looked at my outfit, I was now wearing a blue and white variation of my 2nd outfit, my beanie was now white, my vest was blue and white, my jeans were the same, and my shoes were blue and gray

"How did I get a costume change?" I asked myself, "I feel like it was a waste of money to whoever bought this since it's practically the same thing…"

The only thing that was the same about me was my eye color, I still had my normal sapphire blue eyes, I kind of expected them to turn crimson red….I seriously hope that I didn't just foreshadow something

I got up from the ground and dusted myself off, my clothes had dried very quickly so that was good, I looked around to see where I was, but all I saw was a hill with a tree on top of it

If I wanted to get a better look of my area, it would be wise of me to climb the hill, so I decided to that. After a few minutes of struggling since my legs were so weak, I finally got to the top of the hill, and let's just say, what I found wasn't pleasant at all

"What….is this place?" I asked myself, "This can't be Gameindustri….is it?"

In the distance, I saw three familiar landmarks that resembled Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox, but said landmarks were in ruins, it looked as if an explosion had been set off in all nations

If all the nations were there, then…where was Planeptune? Last time I checked Gameindustri's World Map, Planeptune was in the middle of…all the…nations

I slowly turned around and looked up, the first thing I saw was the Planeptune tower, otherwise known as the "Neptower" (What was Neptune thinking of when that was being built?)

As I looked at Neptower, I could feel a very dark presence from within the nation, I had a feeling that I already knew what was the cause of the dark presence, and I think it's time for me to face said presence

Without any hesitation, I began to make my way to Planeptune, I would fly, but Something is telling me that I shouldn't transform, because if I did it would be trouble for me

* * *

 **(City of Planeptune, Unknown Time)**

I silently walked through the empty streets of my home nation, as I did I began to notice random skeletons lying across the hard pavement as well as some flies

"If you're going to kill people, you should have some decency to clean up the bodies at least…" I blurted out

Did I…actually just say that? That's not Something I would normally say at all! Man, I'm starting to feel a little weird all of the sudden, but I'm going to fight it

"Alex?" I heard a faint voice call out to me, "Is that actually you?"

I looked around for the source of the voice, I then saw a familiar looking boy lying against one of the wall of one of the buildings, they had a stab wound in their stomach

"Bryce?!" I ran over to him, "Bryce, your still alive after 20 years?!"

"Yeah…but just barely though" Bryce chuckled, "I've been using my healing energy to keep myself alive for so this long…but looks like my time is almost up…"

"Bryce, what happened while I was asleep?" I asked him, "Uni, Rom, and Ram, are the three of them ok? And where's Nepgear?"

"Nepgear…used Gehaburn to destroy all of Gameindustri…" Bryce said, "She did it because…she was looking for you"

"Why was she looking for me?" I asked Bryce, "When I fell asleep, I was with you guys in the Sharicite room, Nepgear saw me there as well!"

"As soon as you fell asleep, The sphere you were in disappeared…" Bryce coughed, "Nepgear killed Uni, Rom, and Ram, she did it by acting as if she wasn't possessed anymore…then stabbing them in the back shortly after"

"That's her strategy…" I said, "But Bryce, how did you survive? You didn't leave them with her did you?"

"Of course not…" Bryce shook his head, "Nepgear was able to get a hit off of me once the other CPU Candidates were gone, but one of my abilities is that I'm able to fake my own death"

"You're able to fake your death?" I asked him, "so…you exploded into pixels?"

"Correct, I would show you but…" Bryce took his hand of his wound, "It won't be fake…"

"Huh?" I said

"Listen Alex…please use the last of my energy to end all of this…to return your world to its former state" Bryce raised his hand in the air, "You're…this dimensions…final hope"

Bryce finally exploded into pixels, instead of them going up into the air, they all went towards my body, I was practically absorbing the remains of his power

I got up onto my feel and looked at where Bryce was, I shook my head and sighed I didn't think I had this big of a responsibility…but it was bound to happen anyways

I turned to my right and saw Planeptune's City square, or the center of the nation. I was sensing the same dark presence there, and this time it is was much more stronger than it was before

"It's time…" I said

* * *

 **(City Square)**

I made my way to the City Square, in the center of the square there was a water fountain….well I should say that it was more of a blood fountain than a water fountain

I walked up to the fountain and looked into it, I was able to see my reflection in the blood, I saw that my left eye had turned red but my right eye remained blue

I looked up from the fountain and saw someone holding the sword that caused all of this….Nepgear and Gehaburn

"After 20 years of hide and seek…I've finally found you…Alky" Nepgear said, "now…it's time for my reward"

"Nepgear…don't you realize what that sword has done to you?" I asked her, "Take a look around! All of this has happened because of Gehaburn's control on you!"

"I don't have the slightest idea on what you could be talking about Alky" Nepgear said, "I have a free will as you can see…"

"Don't give me any of that!" I shouted, "I don't know what or who you are, but I know that I'm going to take Nepgear back and end this once and for all!"

"…." Nepgear stared at me with those soulless eyes of hers, "…You Aspirants are so stupid…"

* * *

 **(Vs. Nepgear (?)**

 **Luth's Scouter: Luth is not in the Party…anymore**

 **Silver's Advice: *Silver is Unresponsive***

 **[Play Ashes – Natewantstobattle]**

I summoned my Bo Staff and ran over to Nepgear, I swung at her multiple times but she just dodged my attacks

Nepgear attempted to stab me but I quickly did a backflip, avoiding her attack and gaining some distance away from her

Although there was space between the two of us, that didn't last long, Nepgear dashed over to me and tried to slash at me, I dodged out of the way but just barely, she was able to cut some off some of my sleeve

I aimed for Nepgear's head and swung, I got a direct hit on her. Nepgear stumbled backward and rubbed her head, she then looked up at me and smirked

"Wait what?!" I shouted, "Did that not do anything?

Nepgear ignored my question, she ran over to the fountain and jumped on top of it, she then raised her non dominant hand in the air, a few seconds later a revolver appeared in her hand

"Uhh…what?" I say

Nepgear started to shoot at me, although her aim was pretty bad with her left hand before she was controlled, her aim now was VERY DEADLY

I ran around the fountain, I was trying my best to dodge all of the bullets cause they hurt pretty bad if you get hit by one, in fact I think it was doing lingering damage!

Nepgear unequipped her revolver and did a flip off the fountain, she was getting ready to jump attack me, I looked up at Nepgear as I started to growl at her, I then jumped up in the air, as soon as our weapons touched there was a blinding light

 **(Victory (?)**

 **(Credits Earned: None)**

 **(Items Obtained: None)**

 **[Stop the Music]**

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Perspective**

There was total silence in the City square, everything had crumbled when Nepgear and Alex clashed with one another

Where the fountain was, the sword Gehaburn was stuck in the ground, a few inches away from the fountain Nepgear laid on the ground, she was slowly waking up

"H…huh?" Nepgear placed her hand on her forehead, "What happened…where am I?"

Nepgear began to look around, slowly she started to recognize the buildings that had crumbled around her, she put her hand on her chest

"P-Planeptune…what happened to it!" Nepgear asked, "This doesn't look like a natural disaster, who could've done this?"

Nepgear then noticed something behind her, she turned around and looked at Gehaburn, in a instant memories flooded back into Nepgear's head

"O-oh my goodness…" Nepgear said, "T-this can't be…it just can't!"

Nepgear stared at the sword for a while, with every second passing, she let out a little sniffle. Eventually, Nepgear broke into tears as she started to remember the lives of the people she took

"Neptune, Uni, Rom, and Ram…" Nepgear cried, "I'm so sorry…I…I wish…I wish I could've prevented all of this!"

"G…Gea…Gear…" A weak voice said

Nepgear stopped crying as she heard the voice, it sounded extremely familiar to her. Nepgear slowly turned around to see Alex trapped under rubble, his appearance was still different

"A..Alex!" Nepgear ran over to him

Nepgear tried her best to get all of the rubble off of Alex, she was successfully able to get enough to rubble off of him to the point where she could just pull him out

Nepgear looked at Alex, who rested in her in her arms, she then continued to cry as Alex slowly open is eyes, which were now red

"Alex, I'm so sorry that all of this happen!" Nepgear said, "I…I didn't know that it was Gehaburn!"

"It's al….right" Alex said weakly, "You're not the one….to blame…"

"Alex? Are you ok?" Nepgear asked him

Alex shook his head, he then slowly started to raise his shirt, in the middle of his chest there was a big gaping cut, Nepgear placed her hand on her mouth

"I'm…about to die…" Alex said, "The thing that sucks even more … Is that my body isn't going to disappear…"

"H-huh?" Nepgear said, "H-how do you know that?"

"Bry….Bryce gave me the remainder of his power…" Alex said, "Since he did….my body will have to keep his power inside of me for a certain amount of time…before it completely disappears"

"But…how is this bad?" Nepgear asked

"…I…I don't want you to look at me…" Alex said, "Leaving you alone with my dead body…It just hurts to think about…"

"Alex..." Nepgear said, "Please…don't-"

Alex suddenly placed his hand Nepgear's hand, he looked up at her and she looked down at him, a smile slowly appeared on Alex's face as he slowly began to close his eyes

"Nepgear…my duty as your APL Aspirant has…been fulfilled" Alex said, "This is…Goodbye…I…love you…"

"A…Alex?" Nepgear's voice broke as she began to shake him, "A-Alex? Open your eyes…please don't leave me…"

Alex was completely unresponsive, Nepgear stares at her deceased boyfriend, all of the sudden, a waterfall of tears fell onto Alex's body as Nepgear started to sob

"I..I don't want to be alone!" Nepgear shouted, "I don't want to be stuck in this empty world!"

"Well then…maybe you should've thought about that sooner" Nepgear heard a voice

Nepgear didn't bother to look around, she looked directly at Gehaburn, a dark purple light engulfed the sword as a figure started to appear within it

When the light subsided, a girl who looked exactly like Nepgear stood in front of Nepgear herself, she was wielding the Gehaburn

"Man, being trapped in a sword for so long does things to your back" Nepgear's clone stretched

"…" Nepgear stared at her clone

"I've got to say you've got a decent body" Her clone said, "Thanks for being such an idiot and allowing me to copy off of it"

"…"

"What's the problem? Cat got your tongue?" Nepgear's clone then looked around, "Oh wait a minute, all the cats are dead! So your just trying to get yourself killed, aren't you?"

"…" Nepgear started to open her mouth, "Who…who are you?"

"Who else would I be? I'm Gehaburn!" Her clone said before shaking her head, "No…that sounds pretty crappy if you think about it…call me…Nepgeo"

Nepgeo is another version of Nepgear, just like Mono, she wears a black version of Nepgear's School/Sailor outfit, and on her head, she wore a ASIC Chip instead of a D-Pad

"This all could've been prevented, huh Gear?" Nepgeo asked Nepgear, "all of this, your home was destroyed, your family and friends all died, even your pathetic boyfriend took his own life for a stupid reason!"

"…" Nepgear stayed silent

"And you want to know why they're all gone?" Nepgeo asked, "because you did it, you killed them, you're the reason why the world has turned into this apocalyptic wasteland, because of your plain stupidity"

"…"

"But don't worry, you'll be with them soon…" Nepgeo started to walk over to Nepgear, she slowly raised the sword over her head, "Right after I take your soul and become true Goddess of these dimensions!"

Alex's body began to glow a green color, soon after, Bryce's Guardian symbol appeared for a few brief moments before it created a black hole, sucking everyone within...

* * *

 **(Holy Ruins, 20 Years earlier…)**

"Hey Nepgear!" A familiar voice shouted in her ear

"Huh! What!" Nepgear shouted

Nepgear frantically looked around, she noticed that she was in the Holy Ruins, the place where Gehaburn was found.

"This…is…" Nepgear said to herself

"Hey Jr? You doing alright over there?" Nepgear slowly began to turn around, "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Nepgear turned around to see all of her friends and family, they were all alive and we're looking at her with worried faces

"Nep…tune?" Nepgear stepped down from the altar, "Is…Is that really you?"

"Uhh, yeah! Why wouldn't I be me?" Neptune asked, "You doing alright Jr? You're acting pretty weird"

"Wouldn't anyone act this way when pulling a cursed sword?" Noire asked

Unexpectedly, Nepgear glomped Neptune, everyone quickly saw this coming and stepped out of the way. Neptune flailed her arms around as Nepgear squeezed the life out of her

"Y-Your not dead!" Nepgear cried, "Your alive!"

"Gack! T-that's great and all Jr! I love ya too!" Neptune said, "But I'm pretty sure I'll be dead if you don't stop suffocating me!"

"I think pulling Gehaburn might've made Nepgear a bit more…" Uni tried to find the word

"Weird?" Ram said

"Affectionate?" Rom said

"High…" Luth muttered before getting smacked by Uni

"Yeah, all of those except for the last one" Uni said

"Hey Nepgear!" Silver popped up on Alex's head, "Little Le-Le was that he wants some attention too!"

"Silver! Shut up!" Alex turned red

It was already useless, by the time Alex had told his sister to stay quiet, Nepgear had moved on from Neptune to himself, she looked like she was squeezing him even tighter than she was with Neptune

"Is it me or is Nepgear giving a bit more "affection" to Alex then she was to you?" Tamazaki asked Neptune

"Jr knows that she can't squeeze me as hard, I'll pop like a pimple!" Neptune said, "Your little bro will just pop like a bubble!"

"Isn't one out of those two a bit more…durable?" Tamazaki asked

"Yup!" Neptune said, "Can ya guess which one is?"

"N-Nepgear! I can't feel anything below my torso!" Alex shouted, "Please get off of me!"

Nepgear looked up at Alex and out on the biggest most brightest smile she could've ever made, matter of fact, this smile was equivalent to Rom's Voice (Both were able to give anyone Diab-…I'll stop there)

"My heart just stopped" Alex said

"All of you…are SOO EMOTIONAL!" A voice spoke over everyone, "No wonder WPP said this was turning into a visual novel instead of a actual sequel"

Everyone tried to locate the source of the voice, someone then jumped down from their hiding place and onto Gehaburn's pedstal, it was Nepgeo

"W-what!" Nepgear shouted, "I…H-how are you real? You're only a figment of my imagination!"

"Psh! Yeah right!" Nepgeo shrugged, "I'm not "figment" of anyone's imagination, time just reset itself!"

"I'd hate to interrupt your conversation, but there is Something I must ask!" Vert said, "Who are you? And why do you have such a similar appearance to Nepgear?"

"If I were to explain that, we'd be here for days Sags" Nepgeo said, "But I'll let you know that I'm Nepgeo, idiot over there basically created me"

Everyone went silent, Alex slowly looked at Nepgear who was confused by everyone's sudden facial expressions on Nepgeo's comment

"Nepgear? D-did you do anything to me while I was asleep?" Alex asked

"What the Goodness?!" Nepgear subconsciously smacked her boyfriend, "She didn't mean it by that!"

"Soo…question" Neptune said, "You don't happen to have anything to do with that Delinquent version of me, do you?"

"I don't have the slightest clue on who the hell your talking about" Nepgeo said, "But I do know that it's time for me to take something…"

Nepgear snapped her fingers, her own version of Gehaburn appeared in her hands, everyone jumped at the sight of the blade, they had noticed the amounts of Hearts and Power Symbols inside the sword

"Now…what to do…" Nepgeo then snapped her finger, "I think I need a new servant!"

In a blink of an eye, Nepgeo was holding a strain of red hair, Alex's face went full Derp mode as he felt the back of his head

Gehaburn began to glow as the strain of Alex's hair flew up into the sky and disappeared. A minute later, a figure came falling down from the sky, they landed on their feet

"Phew, it didn't feel well to be dead!" Alex's clone stretched, "I'm guessing you're the one who revived me?"

"Who else holds the cursed sword moron?" Nepgeo asked, "course I did, you practically died without me getting a chance to properly steal you"

"…" Everyone stared at the two

"Mind if I ask something, Gia?" Alex's clone asked

"Did you just call me "Gia?" Nepgeo asked, "Who the hell do you think your talking to? I have the power to end you!"

"Well, that is how your name is Pronounced in a foreign language" Alex clone said, "Nepugia"

"You know what? Fine call me whatever you want" Nepgeo sighed, "Now, what's your question?"

"Who are those people over there?" Alex's clone asked while looking at the group, "And why do those two over there look exactly like you and me?"

"Why those are our enemies" Nepgeo pointed her Gehaburn at the group, "especially those two over there, who basically copied off our looks"

"Are you trying to say that your something your really aren't?" Bryce asked, "Cause all of us will glad disprove that statement"

"Oh Bryce, if only you knew how much of an idiot you were" Nepgeo said, "Giving Xander the remainder of your power, you should've known how big of a mistake that was"

"Xander?" Everyone repeated

"Do you guys have a problem with my name?" Xander asked, "I'm pretty sure that if you have nothing nice to say, then don't say anything at all"

Xander's appearance was based on Alex's appearance when he woke up in the Apocalyptic Gameindustri timeline, he was wearing the blue and white variation of his clothes

"W-wait! How do you know about that?" Nepgear asked, "How do you know that Bryce gave Alex the last of his power?"

"Eh?" Alex and Bryce looked at Nepgear

"Heh you'll find out about it eventually" Nepgeo said, "Now, guess it's time for me to end our little visit"

Nepgeo raised her hand toward Nepgear, the Gehaburn that Nepgear was holding flew out of Nepgear's hand and into Xander's hand. Nepgeo snapped her fingers, moments later, Xander's Gehaburn transformed from a sword to a Trident, it had the same color scheme and design as Gehaburn but only in a Trident form

"We would love to stay and kill you all, but I got what I came for" Nepgeo said, "Next time we meet Gear, it'll be our last"

Nepgeo stabbed her Gehaburn into the ground, a dark purple light then swallowed her and Xander. When the light disappeared, both Nepgeo and Xander had disappeared as well

Everyone stood in silence, they all looked at where Gehaburn was. Everyone then turned to Nepgear, she was quivering in fear

"Everyone, we must leave this place immediately" Kashi said, "The ruins are falling apart, I can hear it from all the way down here"

"He's right, we need to go now" Blanc said as she transformed

* * *

While they were flying out of the ruins, Purple Heart looked down at her sister who didn't transform, she laid in her arms with her eyes closed

"Neptune?" Nepgear said, "I'm…I'm scared"

"What for Nepgear?" Purple Heart asked, "You can't be affected by what she said"

"No…I'm afraid of what she's going to do" Nepgear said, "I don't want to die…I'm scared of what she'll do if we ever meet again"

"Don't worry Nepgear, you won't be alone" Purple Heart said, "I'll make sure that the next time you two meet, That I'll be there to protect you"

"T-thank you Neptune…" Nepgear smiled

"Anything for my little sister" Purple Heart said

* * *

 **And with that, ends the Holy Sword Arc! Hooray no more deaths of close friends! I hope you all enjoyed this final chapter, I did knowing I wouldn't have to write something this dark for a long time**

 **Now some quick announcements!**

 **Just like Sayamo and Mono, both Xander and Nepgeo will not make any more appearances in this story, they will make appearances in a future one**

 **I didn't really expect this chapter to be so long, so I'm unsure if I will upload on Thursday, I most likely will not since I've been playing the Hell out of Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright**

 **The final announcement is the next Arc, I'm also kind of unsure of what the main plot of the next Arc is going to be like, so that may also be a reason for me not uploading on Thursday**

 **But what will the next Arc be called? Well then, it will be named after a title a certain author's OC has…wait did I say title? I meant Rank**

 **Anyways, with that, I'll see you guys later!**

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **To On3dgeGaming: Well…thank God Bryce was there, otherwise there would've been a different ending to all of this**

* * *

 **To IWhackRabbits:…Umm….What the F***?**

* * *

 **To AIYF Productions: Thank God I didn't have to write in the Candidates Death Scene, that would've very bad for my ego…**

* * *

 **To Geod Pony: Man I hear you, since your most likely older than me (Yeah your definitely older than me), school is more difficult for you, but don't worry, Summer Vacation is in a month in a half (hopefully for both of us)!**

* * *

 **To BlazingEdge: Well, thanks to Bryce's powers, they were able to go back in time, so no one died!**

 **Alex: Beautiful**

 **Luth: Ehh…okay**

 **Caem: Really adorable!**

 **Taem: My Heart Stopped!**

* * *

 **To ShadowSelfCyber: Gehaburn cannot detect a God of Goddesses' location, it can only take their power**

* * *

 **To tehg2000: Don't worry, the depressing stuff is done now!**

* * *

 **To HeroOfTimeX3DS:uh….an Apocalypse?**

* * *

 **To Moonbunny: It hurts to bend my knees now!**

 **Yeah I do sometimes, but it happens rarely like once every 2-3 weeks or so**

 **Knowing Neptune and her character, she'll probably know something is up but won't bother to acknowledge it until someone else does**

* * *

 **(Questions!)**

 **Nepgear:Hm?**

 **Alex: *inhale deeply* This is going to suck!**

 **(5 Minutes Later)**

 **Alex:…Well this was vey anti-climatic**

 **Iris Heart: Did someone just say "BDSM?"~**

 **Silver: Yup! Le-Le wants some!**

 **Alex: Silver, I will put a muzzle on you!**

 **Taem: hmm…I've never actually thought of that**

 **Ram: Don't get any ideas dummy!**

 **Acallaris: I smell…copyright**

 **Ram: Nope! Not yet anyways! Mina is teaching us though!**

 **Ram: Wake who up? I'll wake the whole world up if you want!**

 **Acallaris: Ram I don't think that's what he mea-**

 **Ram: *fires at the ground***

 **Acallaris:…*sighs***

 **Hinato: That would be 8 hours,it was originally supposed to take 4 but we had some "problems" with Neptune**

 **Tamazaki: She'll sneak into my room sometimes in the middle of the night, but I just let her stay until early in the morning, then I sneak her back in before Nepgear notices**

 **Nepgear: Neptune! What happened to you?!**

 **Nepbike: Magic Nep Jr!**

 **Tamazaki: Uh…oh**

 **Nepgear: So far, I haven't made anything that close enough to beat the OPM, but I am developing a Headset that allows you to travel into games!**

 **Noire: What kind of people do you think we are?**

 **Acallaris: *snaps fingers* The ones that the fanbase goes insane for**

 **Noire and Uni: *sighs*….Nya~**

 **Acallaris:….I gotta go! I hear the stampede! *runs***

 **Blanc: Funny enough there was no damage to Lowee, it only traveled to Lastation…**

 **Alex: Hey! I'm right here you know!**

 **Neptune: Hey Moon? How ya find my Nepgear box?**

 **Caem:…Kill…me…**

 **Acallaris: Geez that must be painful *snaps finger***

 **Luth: Oh God! I never want to be a Lego again!**

* * *

 **To The Ultimate Gamemaster:**

 **Neptune: Vanilla!**

 **Tamazaki: The Hell?!**

 **Alex: Keyword: Forced! I have no free will when that happens!**

 **Terra: I have no idea on what you're talking about…**

 **Zest: *in the distance* Blanc!**


	46. PFC Arc: Chapter 1

**What's going on everybody? It's Acallaris, bringing you all the First Chapter of the PFC Arc!**

 **By the name of Arc, you all can take a guess on whose OC is going to be featured in this Arc (I mean seriously, their like the only one in the whole Neptunia Fanfic Universe with that title, how could you not know them?)**

 **I'm not going to waste anymore time, it's time for the Arc to start! Let the Chapter Commence!**

* * *

 **(Avalar Plains, Midnight)**

"Man, I didn't expect this place to be here in this dimension as well…" said a man while he fixed his hat

This man wore an ACU uniform, with him he had three things, a rifle that was strapped to his back, a satchel under his arm that held ordinary clothing, and a Metal Dogoo, which rested on his right shoulder

The man walked through the familiar yet unfamiliar plains, he looked up into the clear night sky, he was met with dozens of stars all scattered out from above him

The man looked at his Dogoo who rested on his shoulder and patted him on the head, the Dogoo started wake up slowly but efficiently

"Alright Meta, we can make shelter out here" The man said to the Dogoo who had just jumped off his shoulder, "Hopefully we aren't bothering the dragons by us being here…"

"Goo!" Meta said

"Yeah I know, I'll be sure to make your be first" The man smiled before taking off his satchel and putting it on the ground, "Alright, let's see what we have here…"

"Goo! Dogoo!" Meta started making a lot of commotion

"Meta, you have to stay silent!" The man turned around to look at his Dogoo, "There are sleeping dragons here who will-"

The man didn't understand why his Dogoo was suddenly barking, but that was until he looked up and saw someone on a horse, they were holding his Dogoo

"Hey! Put Meta down!" The man withdrew his rifle and aimed it at the person on the horse

The person summoned a spear and charged at the man, stabbing him through the stomach. The man fell back onto the ground, he put his hand on his stomach and breathed heavily

The man slowly lifted his head and saw the person on the horse riding away with his Dogoo under his arms, the man reached out to his Dogoo

"I'll…I'll get you back Meta" The man said before letting his hand drop to the ground, "If he harms you in any sort of way…I'll make him pay"

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The PFC Arc Chapter 1: An Old Friend Returns!**

 **3** **rd** **Perspective**

 **(Lowee, 11:30 AM)**

"Yay! It's the harvest festival!" Ram said cheerfully, "Aren't you excited for this years Harvest Festival Rom?"

"Uh-huh!" Rom nodded, "I want to ride those ponies again, just like last year!"

The Harvest Festival, a festival that only occurs once a year in Lowee. Citizens are excited to show their crops, and livestock off to citizens from the bordering nations

This year for Rom and Ram, will be the first time that they are accompanied by all their friends since no one is either busy or captured (or asleep), today will truly be a day for them to remember

"Hey Rom! Let's go see if Caem and Taem are done dressing!" Ram said

Rom shook her head in reply, Ram took her sister's hand and dashed out of the room with Rom behind her, struggling to keep up

The two ran across the hall, Ram didn't even bother to knock on Caem and Taem's door, since they don't bother to knock when Rom and Ram are in the shower (Caem does it on accident, Taem is the complete opposite)

"We're coming in!" Ram said as she opened the door

Caem and Taem both looked at Rom and Ram, who both had just entered their room. Both male twins were wearing short sleeved shirts (white for Caem, black for Taem) and blue overalls

"Wah! You scared us!" Caem jumped, "Why didn't you knock before coming in?"

"The two l you don't knock while me and Ram are showering!" Ram said, "We're just trying to get you back for what you've done!"

"But that's mostly Taem!" Caem said, "he does it on purpose! I just forget to knock all the time!"

"Whose side are you on bro?!" Taem asked, "You can't just accuse me on the spot like that!"

"But it's true!" Caem and Ram both said

* * *

A few rooms away from the twins' rooms, Blanc, Kashi, and Mina were busy bringing supplies from inside the Basilicom to outside. When they brought it outside, volunteers would help and take the supplies to the Plaza

"Oh dear, it seems the four of them are at it again" Mina sweatdropped as she could hear the twins' voices

"This is the 11th time this week, and it's only Saturday…" Blanc sighed

"They're will never be a time were the whole Basilicom is silent" Kashi said, "At this point, it is only a dream for that to happen"

"Mr. Kashi, didn't you say that you used to teach a all girls school a few years ago?" Mina asked, "Were your students ever like this?"

"My students were mature mostly, so I didn't have to have to deal with a bunch of juveniles" Kashi said, "There were a few times where things got a bit "extreme"

"Extreme?" Blanc repeated, "I'm curious, but at the same time, I don't want to know"

"It's better that I don't give you the details" Kashi said, "after all, it was for-"

"AHHH!" The sound of 4 people screaming could be heard from outside

Blanc, Mina, and Kashi all looked at each other before dropping the supplies they were carrying and running back Into the Basilicom.

* * *

"What's going on in here?" Blanc asked as she kicked open the door

Blanc's angry expression suddenly turned into one of shock, when Kashi and Mina arrived, they were also shocked at what they were seeing

In the middle of the room, they're was a man who was lying on the ground, they looked to be unconscious, but they were slowly starting to wake up from they're dazed state

"Oww…" The man groaned, "Where am I now?"

"Stranger danger! Throw stuff at him!" Ram said as she picked up Taem's binoculars

"Hey! Find Something else won't ya!" Taem snatched the binoculars away from Ram

"Huh? Blanc? Rom? Ram?" The man slowly started to get up but only to fall back down

"It seems as if your in bad condition…" Kashi walked over to the man and extended his hand out to him, "Take my hand, we'll get you patched up"

"Who…who are?" The man took Kashi's hand, "I've…never seen you before…"

"My name is Kashi" Kashi said, "Behind me is Caem, and Taem, it seems that you already know who Blanc, Rom, and Ram are"

"Yeah, It's kind of complicated…" The man said, "And by the way, I'm Garland; PFC Garland

"Garland?" Rom and Ram said in unison

"Uhh…do you two know him?" Caem asked

* * *

After having Garland patched up, Lowee's Gods, Goddesses, and Oracle sit down with Garland inside Blanc's office, they were trying to figure what the current situation was

"Now that you're patched up, we need you to explain a few things to us" Blanc said, "The first being on how you know us yet we don't know you"

"I'm from a different dimension you see" Garland said, "I almost mistook you for Blanc, Rom, and Ram I knew, but when I saw Kashi, Caem, and Taem, I knew Something wasn't right"

"Another dimension?" Caem said, "But wait a minute, your wearing an ACU Uniform, does…does that mean your from the Real World?"

"Heh, guess you can say that" Garland smiled, "it's good to know that there are people besides me who are actually from Earth"

"Garland and Taem are from the same dimension, that's interesting…" Kashi said, "but besides that, I need to ask you something Rom and Ram, how do you know Garland?"

"Oh that's an easy one!" Ram said, "When Blanc and everyone else was captured, Garland helped us save them!"

"I…did?" Garland said

"Uh-huh!" Rom shook her head, "You didn't turn us away when we asked you to make a portal to the mean lady's world"

"Wait a second…" Garland said, "The only time that happened was when-"

"We're here Blanc!" Neptune suddenly barged down the door which scared everyone, "We're ready to have some fun at the festival!"

"Have you ever heard of knocking Neptune?" Noire walked in with Uni, Luth, and Terra following after her

"It is Neptune, she doesn't have any manners" Vert walked in as well with Zest following behind her

"Oh dear! I think you might've made a dent in the door!" Mina said

"Nah! It's fine!" Neptune said, "all you have to do is hammer in the thing and it'll be good as new!"

"Umm…Neptune? I don't think that's how it works" Nepgear said, "Umm, we're sorry about your door Blanc, we'll see if we can get it replaced"

"No it's fine, we were going to replace it in a few days anyway" Blanc said, "By the way, Nepgear and Uni? Do you happen to know who this is?"

Nepgear and Uni both took their attentions off of Blanc and onto Garland. After some time of staring, they finally processed who he was

"Garland?!" Uni and Nepgear shouted

"Uhh, hey you two" Garland scratched the back o his head, "long time no see…"

"Hey Jr? Is this the Garly you were talking about?" Neptune asked, "You know, the one who helped you guys get to us?"

"That's right Neptune!" Nepgear said, "We owe him so much!"

"But how are you here?" Uni asked, "Histoire didn't summon you, did she?"

"Its really complicated" Garland answered, "The into way for any of you to get it is for me to explain the whole story"

"We've got all the time, that festival ain't going anywhere without us!" Neptune said, "By the way, has anyone seen T or Alko?"

Neptune's question was accompanied by the sound of someone groaning, everyone turned to the door to see Alex being used at a Crutch for Tamazaki

"What…happened?" Kashi asked

"Tam tripped over a box that was out in the open" Alex said, "Now he has a sprained ankle…"

"Oww, it hurts a crap ton" Tamazaki groaned, "Seriously, who leaves a box full of Corn out in the open like that?"

Garland stared at Tamazaki for a while, it wasn't long before Tamazaki notices Garland staring at him. The two were like this for a very long time, everyone else just looked at the two and then back at each other

"Garland?" Tamazaki said

"Tamazaki?" Garland responded

* * *

 **With that, ends the first chapter of the PFC Arc! Now I know some of you must be questioning why this chapter is short, I'm really busy today so I can't post a long chapter**

 **But that also means I'll be skipping reviews, I'll get all the reviews from the last chapter and this chapter next time, I'm very sorry about this**

 **But with that out of the way, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	47. PFC Arc: Chapter 2

**What's going on everyone? It's Acallaris, bringing you all the second Chapter of the PFC Arc**

 **Now before we begin with the recap, I just found Something out (even though it was pointed out to me a few weeks ago)**

 **If you search up my name, you'll see that there is someone in Greek Mythology, who goes by the name Acallaris as well**

 **Now you would think that this is normal…but um…there is a difference between this Acallaris and me…The Greek Mythology Acallaris is a girl…and the Fanfiction Acallaris is a boy…**

 **So basically, I'm named after a girl who is the daughter of Eumedes, and may also be married to someone named Tros**

… **You know…I honestly don't care, Acallaris sounds like a Gender Neutral name, so I'm sticking with it**

 **Anyways, time for a recap!**

* * *

 **Last time, Lowee was being prepared for the Harvest Festival! (Which was a reference to Harvest Moon if you didn't know)**

 **During Preparations, a man known to many as Garland landed in Caem and Taem's room, causing the both pairs of twins to scream which alerted Blanc, Kashi, and Mina**

 **After Garland introduced himself, Blanc and Kashi began to question who Garland really was and how he knew Blanc, Rom, and Ram, as well as how Rom and Ram knew them**

 **Shortly after, Neptune and the rest of the group arrives and is surprised to see Garland in Lowee's Basilicom, right after that, Tamazaki and Alex showed up after Tamazaki sprained his ankle**

 **Now, both Garland and Tamazaki are having a reunion of some sorts (Staring at each other for a long period time counts…right?), time to find out what happens! Let the Chapter Commence!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The PFC Arc Chapter 2: A Friend in Need!**

 **Tamazaki's Perspective**

 **(Lowee's Basilicom, Immediately After Chapter 1)**

"Garland? H-how…how are you here?" I asked him, "but more importantly, what are you doing here?"

"I just…respawned here, after I got impaled…again" Garland muttered that last part

"Wait, that's Garland?" Alex asked, "The same Garland who saved us from Denikè?"

"Eh? What's that about Denikè?" Zest's head suddenly jolted up and looked around

"Den…ikè?" Garland scratched the back of his head, "I'm sorry, I don't know anyone who goes by that name…"

"You don't remember the time where you saved us from that woman who was shooting lasers at us?" Uni asked Garland

"Wait…that was you?!" Garland asked, "Well crap, if I had known it was you Uni and Nepgear, I probably wouldn't of left the scene"

"Hey guys? You don't mind that we get back onto the topic" I said, "like I was saying, how or why are you here Garland?"

"Like I said, After I got impaled by someone on a horse, I respawned here" Garland said before looking down at the ground

"Impaled?" Mina said, "B-by someone in a horse? It sounds as if you were visited by the Enimo Knight!"

"The Enimo Knight?" We all turned our heads towards Mina

"The Enimo Knight is said to be someone who is invisible to others but visible to some" Mina said, "For the victims who can't see him, he takes all of their belongings and leaves them with nothing, but for the people who can see him, he kills them and kidnaps one of their loved ones"

"What kind of person does that?" Terra asked, "who in this world is that Satanic to do something like that?"

In the corner of my eye I could see Rom and Ram glaring at Kashi, who looked as if he was trying to ignore the large amounts of guilt he stored up inside him

"Meta…" Garland said, "That f***er took Meta and ran off with him!"

"Meta was your metal Dogoo if I'm correct" Uni asked, "I don't understand, how was he able to suddenly impale you one minute and end up here the next?"

"It's very complicated" Garland said, "Hell, it's even hard for me to understand the whole concept"

"Whelp! Only one person can answer that!" Neptune said, "Hey Acky! How about you have AIYF explain it to everyone?"

 **Acallaris:…I'm writing this in the middle of the night…do you honestly expect him to answer?**

"Your just lazy!" Neptune said

 **Acallaris: Says you! And I'm more sleep deprived than lazy!**

"Neptune? Could you please stop arguing with the author?" Nepgear asked, "We really need to stop procrastinating with this"

"We're only make this chapter longer Jr!" Neptune said, "We're practically doing Acky a favor right now!"

"I see no change in Neptune's personality" Garland said, "other than the fact that she isn't flirting with the author…that's new"

"I've got my own man that bends to my every will Garly!" Neptune said, "I don't need no 14 year old as a husbando!"

 **Acallaris:…OWWW!**

"Excuse me everyone, but I have Something to say about the Enimo Knight…" Mina said, "He Knight itself is only Myth"

"What!" Everyone shouted

"The Legend of the Enimo Knight was a Myth passed down from many generations of Families in Lowee" Mina said, "Some are more believable then others"

"No way! That can't be!" Garland responded, "It can't be fake! It took Meta after it killed me, and yet your saying it's just a myth?"

"Please calm down! I didn't say I didn't believe in what you said" Mina said, "after all; there has been a sudden increase in missing items lately"

"We thought that they would be a bunch of thieves stealing items from homes and shops again" Blanc said, "but now that you mentioned killing, something here doesn't seem right"

"Either way, we can't just sit here and twiddle our fingers while some Cosplayer takes this myth seriously" Noire said (although she shouldn't be the one to talk)

"We need to do something about this quickly" Kashi said, "Today is the Harvest Festival, for all we know, that knight can strike while the festival is going on"

"Um guys? Why are you doing?" Garland asked us, "That guy…or whatever he is took Meta, this is supposed to be my fight"

"We're going to help get him back Garland" I said, "We're doing this because we need to repay you for all that you've done for us"

"We wouldn't t even be here right now if you didn't help us out Garland" Uni said, "so don't think that we're just going to give up and call it a day!"

Garland went silent for a minute, he then started to chuckle a bit

"Alright then" Garland said, "thanks a lot everyone, I really appreciate your help"

* * *

"Now that we've got that out of the way; the chapters still short!" Neptune said, "so we might as well do Something that will make the chapter longer since the Acky has no ideas at all!"

 **Acallaris: It's not that k have no ideas! I'm just tired…so shut up!**

"Yeah yeah, what ever you say!" Neptune said, "So there's two things we can do before we end this chapter!"

"Which are?" I asked

"Introduce your little bro and Luth to Garly, or we can talk about his love life" Neptune said the last thing with a devious smile

"I'd rather not do that" Garland shook his head, "She'd kill me if I went out and suddenly talked about it to her otherself"

"But…is she even in the room?" Uni asked Garland

"…" Garland went silent

Oh and uh, just something I have to get out to you all. I'm pretty sure that no one except for me knows who Garland's…*ahem!* is, how do I know? I was actually paying attention to what the other Ram said when we went to his dimension…and man, it took me a long time to process who they were

"Well, Garland I'd like to introduce you to my brother Alex" I said

"I didn't know you had a brother" Garland said, "but then again, when you came to my dimension, we didn't really have time to sit down and chat"

"It's nice to me let you Garland"'Alex said, "From what you're wearing, it looks like your in the military!"

"That's right" Garland said, "I'm a PFC in the U.S Military, well I WAS in the U.S Military"

"What do you mean by "was" Nepgear asked

"Although I am a soldier, I'm unable to return to my world" Garland said, "Just like me "respawning" it's also complicated"

"You're unable to resume your duties as a soldier?" I asked, "Well that's gotta really stink"

"It's fine though" Garland said, "back in my dimension, I've made many new friends who wouldn't be able to be replaced by anyone else back in my world"

* * *

"Garland this is…Luth" Uni said before looking at the two

Both Garland and Luth were both gritting their teeth at one another, everyone watched as the Sparks flies between the two of them

"I don't know why, but I really want to kick your ass right now" Luth growled

"I could say the same to you" Garland growled back, "I seriously want to put you in your place for something that you did"

"Did…anyone else expect this?" Blanc asked

"It seems as if they are about to break out into a war" Vert said

"Heya Acky? Ya think you could end this before the bloodbath begins?"

* * *

 **Acallaris: …Gladly**

* * *

 **Anyways guys, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, my apologies for the last bit of the chapter being filler, I wanted to save the important parts of the Arc for the** **next chapter**

 **Also, apologies for this not going up earlier, I slept in late so I had no time to hit the Upload button before I ran out my house like a madman with toast in my mouth screaming "I'm late!"…okay, that last part didn't happen**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **(Reviews from Chapter 45)(I'll be answering them as if the last chapter didn't come out)**

 **To tehg2000: Hopefully you like the next Arc!**

* * *

 **To The Ultimate Gamemaster: If I may suggest something, next time try poking her D-Pads while she's asleep, you'll get some "Great" results**

 **Neptune: Being in that suit of armor was freaking awesome! Too bad I wasn't able to keep the thing**

 **Acallaris: Well…I'll just roll a blooper of the thing**

* * *

 **(Bloop #1)**

"N-Nepgear?" Neptune looked up at her sister

"Don't…umm... Nepgear scratched the back of her head, "I forgot my lines!"

"Darn it Christine!" Neptune said as Nepgear and everyone else on the set laughed, "This was supposed to be emotional too!"

* * *

 **Alex: I'm not obligated to answer that!**

 **Acallaris: Alright then, let's just ask Nepgear herself**

 **Nepgear: How would I know?!**

 **Acallaris: Hmm…through reasons**

 **Neptune: Nope! The guy has not been touched…**

 **Tamazaki: She's going to say-**

 **Neptune: At least not yet!**

 **Caem: To be completely honest, the only thing I have to say is that I'm really sad that *Censored because of Spoilers***

* * *

 **To HeroOfTimeX3DS: That is something I cannot answer, but all I can say is that it will be Something memorable**

* * *

 **To On3dgeGaming: At least him dying was in vain! He gave Alex the remainder of his powers…well…Xander the rest of his powers….wait, wouldn't that mean Xander is a Guardian? Nah probably not…**

* * *

 **To PersonManZX: *** **slams hand on desk** *** WE GOT A WINNER FOLKS!**

 **WaifuGear isn't Possessed!...uhh I meant Nepgear…it's not what it looks like I swe-**

 **I can't really explain what I'll be doing for said Arc, since it's kind of hard to explain (Also that be spoiling the whole thing!)**

 **It's freaking awesome, even though you told me about it before, it was still amazing!**

 **Eh, life is going pretty well, what about you?**

 **Well…lets see what I can do… Nepgeo was originally just a NPC in mk2, in Victory her name was changed to Nepugia, her and Nepgear are polar opposites of each other with Nepgear being polite and over apologizing, while Nepgeo/Nepugia is downright rude and insults people…well um..that was based off all my knowledge of her, If you want details about the Nepgeo of this story, then just shoot me a PM**

 **Noire: *face turns red* T-that's even worse! No one would believe that into being true**

 **Tamazaki: *mutters* In reality you would**

 **Noire: What was that?!**

 **Tamazaki: You heard me!**

 **Uni: Alex? Have you ever noticed that your brother and my sister don't get along at all?**

 **Alex: Yeah, they pretty much hate each other, it's kind of weird we aren't like tha**

* * *

 **To IWhackRabbits: Yeah I'm still thinking about it…No…just…no**

* * *

 **To ShadowSelfCyber: We can finally put these memories back into the Darkness in which they came from!**

* * *

 **To Moonbunny: God Damn it! Literally the other day, AIYF showed me the "Too bad! It's just me, NEPUGIA!" Image, now I've got that stuck in my head**

 ***looks around* If Histoires calling then….-gasp- I gotta check my backyard to see if there's a giant boulder**

* * *

 **(Le Questions for ze cast, ho-ho!...sorry)**

 **Alex: •_•…**

 **Nepgear: That's nothing close to the face!**

 **Acallaris: I'm not sure whether it's creepy or weird**

 **Alex: What?! N-no! Not now! Not ever!**

 **Iris Heart: Don't resist Tammy Jr, that will only allow me to enjoy myself for even longer~ *cracks whip***

 **Alex: Meep…**

 **Caem: Uhh..was it this button? *presses B button***

 **(A Smart Bomb shoots out from the turret)**

 **Rom: Pretty Explosion…**

 **Alex: Geez! That came out of nowhere!**

 **Taem: And what happened to Zest? He was in pretty bad condition from what I've heard**

 **Acallaris: That's not important! Just take the watch!**

 **Taem: *takes watch* Whelp! It's almost time for bed, Rom just sneaked into Blanc's room! *rubs hands together***

 **Acallaris: Times 400…**

 **Ram: Stop worrying Stupid! I got this!**

 **Acallaris: Ram, I don't think you should-**

 **Ram: *throws card up in the air* Giant Kupokitty!**

 **Acallaris: Oh s***!**

 **Alex and Caem: It's Molgera!**

 **Luth: The hell is a Molger-*sinks into sand* What the crap! Let me out!**

 **Hinato: That and she wanted her weekly allowance *raises finger and flings R31 to the wall* don't think I didn't see you**

 **Tamazaki: I don't know how to ride a bike though!**

 **Nepbike: Oh shut up and ride me T!**

 **Tamazaki: That can taken out of context VERY BADLY! *jumps on***

 **Nepbike: Hold on tight! The Nepbike express is now in session! *Bolts away***

 **Nepgear: W-…what?**

 **Nepgear: *shakes her head* If she weren't, I wouldn't actually be losing oxygen every time she does**

 **Noire: Pfft! Why would I ever do any of those things?**

 **Luth: She's worked part time at a Maid Café before**

 **Tamazaki: She was in our recording session for "Date a Goddess"**

 **Noire: Grrr! I'm going to kill you both!**

 **Blanc: From what Noire told me, it proceeded to destroy every entertainment store in the nation; which was pretty odd since it could've destroyed anything else**

 **Neptune: *gasp* Alko! How could you share my Nep Jr collection without asking first?**

 **Alex: I didn't share it at all!**

 **Acallaris: We got everything we need**

 **Vert: Oh how I envy Neptune at times**

 **Acallaris: *looks in the mirror* Whoops**

 **Caem: Gah! My voice is all squeaky! I'm not ready for puberty!**

 **Blanc: You don't age anymore, you cannot go through puberty**

 **Tamazaki: I feel like…I've been chibified before..**

* * *

 **To Geod Pony: That's better than being 14 and being a idiot! Seriously, if you were in conversations that I have with my friends you would see how idiotic I really am**

* * *

 **(Reviews for Chapter 46)(Now back to Present time!)**

 **To HeroOfTimeX3DS: Yup! It sure will!**

* * *

 **To On3dgeGaming: Yeah he returned to his dimension, but he'll be back later, I don't know if he'll make a cameo in this Arc though**

 **Oh S***! I forgot he was playing Dark Souls 3! I missed the stream, damn it!**

* * *

 **To The Ultimate Gamemaster: Well this is an alternate dimension, nothing here will apply to MDN**

 **ITS TOO LATE! THE TASK HAS ALREADY BEEN DONE!**

 **Blanc: It's the fact that people do it all the damn time, seriously, for the first few decades of me being a CPU, it didn't phase me at all, but when I started to get stressed from all of the work I've been doing, I'll most likely end someone's life**

 **Neptune: "Make sure to clean up all of this liquid off me T~" The guy skyrocketed into the fricken air!**

 **Alex: Hey! All I said was that they were bad, making the bad puns is Zest's job**

 **Zest: Yeah! UNI to CAEM up with a better soLUTHtion!**

 **Alex: *inhales* Terrible…**

* * *

 **To Moonbunny: Yes, the Harvest Festival was indeed a reference to Harvest Moon *mutters* I can never win any of those festivals…**

* * *

 **To AIYF Production: I smell a Trope…a Neptunia Trope that is…**


	48. PFC Arc: Chapter 3

**What's going on everyone? It's Acallaris bringing you all the third chapter of the PFC Arc!**

 **Now, guys I have something to talk about before the chapter begins, and that's the quality of the chapters**

 **Lately, The quality of these chapters haven't been as great as they used to be, you can compare the Holy Sword Arc (f*** that) to the PFC Arc**

 **Honestly, this is because I'm kind getting more and more busier now that it's the end of the school year for me, I just want to relax most of the time, but I know that I have a two day upload schedule to follow**

 **And for this Arc in general, I just feel really bad for not putting so much effort in it since I've become really good friends with AIYF Productions himself, it just doesn't feel right to have these short chapters after all he's done**

 **So basically, I'm going to abolish my upload schedule, since it's become very hard to follow it lately, if I get a chapter out in two days, let it be two days, If I get a chapter out within a week, let it be a week**

 **I remember saying something exactly like this back in the Lowee Arc, but things went back to normal very quickly, so I was able to resume back with normal two day uploads**

 **Anyways, I'm deeply sorry for this sudden change, hopefully this will help with the quality of the chapters, and I'm sorry AIYF for not putting much effort into this**

 **Now that I'm done talking, I don't really think I need a recap this time since not much happened in the last chapter (after all, most of you probably read it in five minutes) so I'm just going to start the chapter, Let the Chapter Commence!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The PFC Arc Chapter 3: Something doesn't add up**

 **Tamazaki's Perspective**

 **(Avalar Plains, 2:30 PM)**

"Welll…we're at the place" Garland said as he stopped in front of a rocky pathway

We ended up asking Garland to lead us to where he last saw the Enimo Knight, since Garland can't fly like the rest of us, Vert had some "interesting" ideas in how to do so

Basically,we went with the idea that didn't get any of us killed, which was having Noire and Uni grab Garland by his arms and fly through the air with him, and I had to say that it was pretty efficient

"Avalar Plains, this area is blocked off to the citizens of Lastation" Noire said, "I wonder how you were able to get in"

"I have my ways" Garland said, "and by ways, I mean that someone left the gate unlocked so anyone could basically walk in"

"Not going to argue with that logic" Terra said

"Garland, you said that this was the last place that you and Meta were at before he was taken?" Uni asked

"Yes, and from what you guys have told me, it's been about a week since then" Garland started to clench his fist, "I'm afraid to even think about if Meta is…if he's even…"

"Stop stressing yourself out Garland" I put my hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure Meta is fine, after all, both him and his owner are pretty badass, I'm sure he's fine"

"Yeah, I hope so" Garland responded

* * *

We entered through the plains, immediately we saw a bunch of dragons roaming around the area as if they hadn't had a single worry in the world

"I've never seen so many dragons before" Nepgear said, "They all look at peace with one another"

"It's rare to see dragons who aren't trying to kill you" Silver appeared out of thin air, "after all, both Le-Le and Tam-Tam can relate"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alex and I asked our sister

"Didn't the both of you get attacked by dragons wen you boy came to Gameindustri?" Silver asked which caused everyone to stop in their tracks

"T was only attacked by a dragon the day after he came to Gameindustri" Neptune said, "The only thing that wanted to kill him at first was Blanc!"

"Don't remind her" I muttered

"I can kind of relate" Garland scratched the back of his head as he looked back at Blanc and Vert

"Now that you mention it, Alex was attacked by ancient dragon on his first day here" Nepgear said, "at first, I thought he was a girl because of the way he screamed"

"Don't say that outloud!" Alex said to Nepgear as his face turned a bright shade of red, "Wouldn't any normal person scream when being attacked by a dragon?"

"Yeah, they would" Luth replied, "but you know…a guy wouldn't scream like a girl and vice versa"

After walking a bit more, we found a parcel that was randomly on the ground. Garland picked the parcel up and looked inside to see what was in there

"Empty" Garland said as he put the parcel on, "Who stole my clothes?"

"Umm, I think that dragon with cloth sticking out of its mouth might've gotten to it" Caem pointed out

We all looked at the random dragon that was chewing away at Garland's spare clothing, the dragon looked at us and growled, we all put our hands up and slowly backed away from the dragon

* * *

"Hey guys, look attacked this" Luth got everyone's attention, "someone left a rifle for no apparent reason, it looks like it's in good condition"

"I believe that would belong to me" Garland took his rifle from Luth and examined its condition, "Good thing the dragons didn't get to this, otherwise I'd be screwed"

"Wait a minute, that rifle looks really familiar" Uni said, "I think I might have the same one somewhere in my room"

"The M16 Assault Rifle?" Both Garland and Uni said in unison

"Uh-yeah, that's what it is" Garland turned a bit red, "to tell the truth, the Uni from my dimension actually gave this to me"

"W-well, I guess that was nice of her" Uni was also a bit red, "I guess she doesn't feel the need to actually hide her things from anyone"

In the background, only a few of us noticed that Alex, Caem, and Taem were trying to calm Luth down, he looked like he was about to go on a rampage, which is pretty obvious to why he would

* * *

"It was around this spot where I saw the knight" Garland said

"This part of the plains is very open Garland" Vert said, "are you sure that this was the spot?"

"I'm sure" Garland got down on one knee and examined a crack in the ground, "When the knight stabbed me, it left a crack in the ground, it's pretty odd why it was able to make a crack though"

"You said that it stroke at night" Kashi said, "Right now, it is-"

"14:53" Garland said

"…Right" Kashi said, "We would most likely have to wait until 5 or 6 o'clock for us to find any clues, in your case Garland, that would be 17:00 or 18:00"

"From what we're told about the Myth, the Enimo Knight usually strikes from when the moon is first visible" Blanc said, "we may have to come back a bit earlier than that"

"So…we taking a break?" Neptune asked, "cause I'm like dying of hunger right now, and if this gal doesn't get any food in her stomach then it's Game Over since Player 1 is donzo!"

"Neptune, this is mk2/Re;birth 2" I said, "We're not the main characters in this story"

"Oh right, I keep forgetting" Neptune said, "Oh well! Guess we'll get our spotlight back in the next story!"

"We might as well leave the ruins and come back later" Noire said, "unless we want to observe dragons for absolutely no reason"

We all decided that we should come back to the ruins later when it was nighttime, some of us were hungry so it wouldn't help our search if we went on hungry stomachs

* * *

As we were all walking, Both Garland and I stayed behind the others as they walked in front of us, let's just say that the conversations that most of them were having made me question their sanity…and then it made me question my own

"Hey Garland?" I said, "How come you haven't went to our Histoire yet?"

"Hm?" Garland looked at me, "what do you mean by that?"

"Well, you're in a completely different dimension, I was kind of wondering why you didn't go to our Histoire so you could get back to your dimension" I said to him, "I'm not forcing you to leave or anything"

"No it's fine" Garland looked up at the sky, "You see…before I came here, I was in a battle with someone named Arfoire"

"Arfoire?" I said, "I think Histoire might've mentioned her before, but I don't exactly remember…"

"Well, we were in a battle, Arfoire had kidnapped the CPU and me, the Candidates, IF and Compa, along with two people named Chris and Andrew went to go save them"

Garland said, "In the end, we ended up winning…or at least…that's what we all thought"

"Did Something happen?" I asked Garland

"Arfoire ended up…impaling me though the stomach" Garland told me, "Everyone thought I was dead…but my will to live…my will to protect my friends and the one I loved kept me alive"

"I see" I shook my head

"In the end, I ended up winning against Arfoire and successfully killed her" Garland said, "But…I ended up dying anyways because of the amount of blood I had lost"

"But if you died…how are you still here?" I asked him

"I honestly don't know how to explain that, as I said earlier" Garland said, "all I know is, I woke here in your dimension Tamazaki, the next thing you know, I somehow saved your brother, Uni, Nepgear, and that other guy without realizing it"

"But wait…how did Meta get here then?" I asked Garland

"That part I don't know myself" Garland said, "But honestly, I didn't care on how he got in this dimension, I was just lucky that he was with me"

"Well…this still doesn't explain why you haven't gone back to your dimension" I said

"That's because…I'm afraid that no one will remember who I am" Garland stopped walking, "I've been gone for so long that…I don't think my own girlfriend will recognize me"

I look back at Garland, I was feeling really sympathetic for him, but for some reason, I feel like I could relate, I felt like somewhere in a different time, but same place, I also died while trying to protect the one I love and was afraid to come back to see I they remembered me

"Garland…" I said

I stopped talking when I suddenly heard the sound of a horse neighing. Garland also noticed it too and looked around for the source, everyone else took notice as well

"Up there!" Taem pointed to the top of a mountain

We all looked up the mountain to see someone wearing golden armor sitting on a horse, he held a spear in his hand and was pointing it at Garland

"That's him" Garland said, "That's the asshole who took Meta!"

"Eww! He's got something dripping from his helmet" Ram pointed out, "It looks REALLY disgusting!"

"Yucky…" Rom said softly

"Lookout! He's charging at us!" Zest summoned his Cricket Bat

We all summoned our weapons and readied ourselves for Enimo Knight who was rushing down towards us, instead him going for anyone else, he goes for Garland as if he had some sort of grudge on him

Luckily, Garland grabbed the spear before it impaled him once again, but now he was getting pushed back into a-wait! When did that portal open up?

"Garland!" I called out to him

I subconsciously ran as fast I could and lunged for the knight, I ended up grabbing his leg and got dragged along as the three of us entered through the portal, the voices of my friends calling to me slowly faded away

* * *

 **IF: Heya everyone, it's IF, sorry but Acallaris can't make send you guys off, he's in a predicament right now**

 **Acallaris: Compa! Please! No more needles!**

 **Compa: But you need your shots Aca!**

 **Acallaris: I don't need multiple!**

 **IF: This is what happens when you don't give us any screen time for 2 Arcs *ahem* anyways, Acallaris hopes that you enjoyed this chapter, and he'll see you guys later**

 **Acallaris: SEND HELP!**

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **To Guest: I said I was sleep deprived! I'm not procrastinating!**

* * *

 **To The Ultimate Gamemaster: Might as well bury your wallet right now, it isn't going to survive your little trip**

 **Acallaris: I'm not a procrastinator! I'm very sleep deprived damn it!**

 **Tamazaki: Why does-*punches door* everyone want *punches door again* me to rush-*punches door once again* this relationship?!**

 **Neptune: That's because they think I'm a REALLY thirsty gal**

 **Tamazaki: You just tease me a lot!**

 **Nepgear: Oh…o...kay?**

 **Zest: EYE rather not, EYE MEME just LUTH around you! Everything just sucks a SKELE-ton**

 **Caem: Oh! That's easy! It's A. The Doctor's Grand Daughter**

* * *

 **To Moonbunny: I try to imagine a time where Neptune isn't breaking the fourth wall…It's very hard to imagine**

 **Wait a minute…I think I might've made an unintentional reference to Shovel Knight…whoops?**

 **I believe it is, either that or somewhere on Google, I don't know where he found it to be completely honest, all I know is that it was random and hilarious**

 ***stops in tracks* Oh yeah…let me just...go boot up my consoles**

 **I would've won if it were Friends of Mineral Town for the GBA!**

* * *

 **(More Questions for the Cas-Damn it! Why the ceiling!)**

 **Acallaris: *smacks Alex multiple times* GO-BACK-TO-BEING-LESS-CREEPY!**

 **Nepgear: Please stop hurting him! It's not going to work!**

 **Silver: Le-Le? Are you okay?**

 **Alex: *in fetal position in the corner* No…no more…no more**

 **Acallaris: Uhh…Alex?**

 **Alex: Not the cows…anything but the cows**

 **Silver: Le-Le? What do you mean by the-**

 **Alex: STAY AWAY FROM THE COWS!**

 **Caem: H-huh? Zest!**

 **Zest: Aww, come on little buddy**

 **Caem: Stop Spreading rumors!**

 **Zest: Who said I was?**

 **Taem: I see no-**

 **(Watch beeps with an arrow pointing to the left)**

 **Taem: *ducks***

 **(A Bowling Ball goes right over Taem's head)**

 **Taem:…whoa! This girl is feisty** **!**

 **Kupokitty Taem: *growls***

 **Taem: *walks in*…What the?**

 **Acallaris: Wait…Taem's right here…but he's also right there…oh s*****

 **Luth: TO WHAT EXACTLY?!**

 **Ram: Hold still you big ugly work thing! *fires Hookshot at its tongue…or whatever it is***

 **Caem: Hold on Ram! Won't fire the Hookshot dislocate your arm?**

 **Acallaris: Nows not the time to be mentioning Game Theory Caem!**

 **Hinato: APL are powered by the exact same thing the CPU are powered by, in this case that would be Shares**

 **Histoire: *Still is in a recording session***

 **Tamazaki: Wait what?! Neptune! Stop the bike…I mean yourself!**

 **Nepbike: Sorry! Going way to fast to hear you right now!**

 **Tamazaki: *pulls back on handle bars***

 **Nepbike: Eek! *transforms back to normal Neptune***

 **Tamazaki: Uh-oh *goes face first into a tree***

 **Terra: Hell no, like I would ever become a secretary**

 **Luth: Didn't you say that you legitimately wanted to become a butler for Noire**

 **Terra: That was years ago!**

 **Luth: You still said it**

 **Nepgear: W-what! N-no it's not like that! Neptune doesn't do it constantly like Vert does!**

 **Noire: I don't know what your talking about**

 **Acallaris: Noire, don't lie**

 **Noire: I'm not lying! I don't know what be's talking about**

 **Acallaris: Mhm, that's what they all say**

 **Blanc: I've been too busy with work to practice Magic a lot, so I couldn't really tell you how much progress I've made**

 **Acallaris: Wait elves? That sounds like someone from an anime…either that or it's a Zelda Reference that went over my head completely**

 **Vert: Oh! This costume is a bit tight on me**

 **Zest: I'm here! Did she put it-*instant nosebleed***

 **Taem: Did I miss any of the act-*another instant nosebleed***

 **Silver: Hey! I'm easily offended by that you know!**

 **Alex: Yes exactly, she was a chibi before this…so basically making us Chibis just made her voice even more higher pitched**

* * *

 **To tehg2000: I don't think Luth would appreciate that**

 **Luth: Hell No! Like I would share with that piece of crap! He can get his own!**

* * *

 **To IWhackRabbits: Yeah, I don't think they would agree with you at all**

 **Neptune: Pudding with Gold Flakes? Are you trying to poison the legendary snack item? You beast!**

 **Luth: Bad touch! Bad touch! Stranger danger!**

 **Acallaris: I'm pretty sure no one else needs to respond to that**

* * *

 **To AIYF Productions: Ehh, I wouldn't worry bout it, I'm pretty sure if Luth did anything, the Cast from Garland's Hyperdimension would hunt him down**

* * *

 **To PersonManZX: Nope! The two absolutely hate each other, it just hasn't been shown much in this story**

 **Zest: Hey Nick? How aboot we have a Pun-off?**

 **Acallaris: He said "aboot"…so f***ing cringey**

 **Acallaris: I have lots of "Knowledge", but you want to know what's better then my knowledge?...men (Pfftt! I'm kidding!)**

 **Acallaris: I have to say it was the Car Horn Orchestra one, I found it hilarious when Lui literally just flopped onto the stage at the beginning**

 **Acallaris: Well, their currently looking for some voice actors for season two, I'm guessing Sacred or Storm can apply (although, Storm with have more lines with it being a harem anime and stuff)**

 **Neptune: Uhh…no?**

 **Silver: I can't name them all…their two violent for me to think about**

 **Alex: What are you even talking about?**

 **Tamazaki: Well it's a bike…what else would I ride?*insert deal with it glasses***

 **Noire: Tell him and I'm replacing the doors and windows of your room with walls**

 **Luth: My lips are sealed…*whispers* for now**

 **Acallaris: Now we need someone to say "It's better than being 10/18 and an idiot" and we'll be set**

 **Acallaris: Hey! She just shows up in the reviews section, it's not under my control whether she's here or not!**

* * *

 **To Geod Pony: Dude, where I live it's practically (excuse me sudden personality change) Ghetto as f***! I mean seriously! Just the other day, our school got into a fight with another school cause someone in our grade stabbed someone from the other school at a party, there was legitimately going to be a shoot out!**


	49. PFC Arc: Chapter 4

**What's going on everyone? It's Acallaris, bringing you all the final chapter of the PFC Arc!**

 **So last time, Tamazaki, Garland, and the rest of the party went to Avalar plains, the place where Garland was killed and where Meta was taken**

 **While exploring the plains, the party found where the Enimo Knight stabbed Garland, after discussing it with one another, the group decided to come back around the evening time**

 **While they were leaving, the Enimo Knight showed up and attempted to stab Garland once again, but Garland grabbed onto the lance and was pushed back into a portal**

 **Tamazaki subconsciously decided to grab onto the Enimo Knight's leg and follow the two into the portal, leaving his dimension**

 **Now, where has the Enimo Knight taken Tamazaki and Garland to? Will they find Meta? Let's find out! Let the Chapter Commence!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The PFC Arc Chapter 4: Enimo's True Form**

 **Tamazaki's Perspective**

 **(Avalar Plains (Alternate Dimension), Unknown Time)**

"Gah!" I shouted as the portal spat me out, "That…could've been a lot rougher if I was on my face"

Ok, so from what I remember, I decided that it would be a good idea to hitch a ride from Enis Knight so I could save Garland, but I don't even know where I am

"Huh?" I surveyed the area, "Hey…I'm in Avalar Plains…that's weird, we went through a portal just to end back in the same place…or is it?"

Something about the atmosphere didn't seem right to me, it felt different but yet it felt…familiar…it's kind of weird if you think about it enough

I sat up and rubbed the back of my head, I then proceeded to get and stretch and looked around once more, just to see if there was anything that I hadn't noticed

"Wait, where did Garland go?" I asked myself, "He shouldn't be far…"

I remember while we were going through the portal, I couldn't keep a grip on the Knight's leg, so I ended up falling off the horse and felt like I was on some sort of trip

I wasn't going to just wait around for something to happen, I had to go and find Garland, he could be in danger at this very moment!

* * *

"Hey Garland?" I called out to him as I walked through the plains, "Garland? Say something!"

I didn't get any response from anyone, well…unless you want to count a baby dragon walking up to me and nudging me in the foot (which I got to admit, it was pretty adorable)

"Man, now I kind of feel bad all of the sudden" I kneeled down to pet the baby dragon, "my arm is made out of the skin of your kind"

I looked up at the sky and noticed that it was nighttime, but I honestly didn't care, I still had to find Garland and find out what the Enimo Knight's deal is

* * *

I decided to keep on walking through the plains to see what I would find, and to my surprise I had actually found something quite surprising

"Goo! Dog-goo!" I looked at a little Dogoo that was trapped inside a cage

"Meta?" I said as I walked over to the cage

When Meta saw me, he immediately hopped over to the side of the cage and started to quiver as he looked at me, all I did was tilt my head

"Do you even remember me?" I asked Meta before realizing, "Oh yeah, I did kind of scare you with my transformation last time huh?"

I got up off of my knees and tapped my right arm twice, it then morphed into an arm made out of black dragon scales. You know, I'm starting to wonder if Nepgear put any features into this arm that I just don't know about

I then ripped the cage open and threw the pieces to the side, Meta took a few hops towards me and looked at me with a worried expression

"You worried about Garland?" I asked Meta, "Well don't worry, he's here with us"

"Goo?!" Meta started to wag his tail

"Yeah! We just need to find him though" I said before turning my back to Meta, "He's somewhere in these plains…I just don't where"

I turned back to Meta, who now sniffing the air for what looked like no reason. Meta then jolted up and started to hop in a different direction, he then stopped and looked back at me

"Dogoo!" Meta said

"Hmm…should I put "Following Animals in my résumé?" I asked myself, "Oh wait, I got expelled from Highschool…hey wait up Meta!"

* * *

After some time of following Meta through Avalar Plains, eventually we came across the same area in which we were in before, the place where the knight first attacked Garland

And you wouldn't believe who was laying down on the ground (completely unconscious) in the exact same spot that they were stabbed in

"Garland!" I said as I made my way over to him, "Come on! Nows not the time to sleep Garland!"

"Goo?" Meta hopped over to Garland and started to lick his face

"Ugh…." Garland began to stir, "The Hell…where am I?"

"Avalar Plains" I answer, "But you know…we went though a portal so Something is bound to be different"

"Dogoo!" Meta jumped on top of Garland and started to lick him again but with more affection

"Huh? Meta!" Garland squeezed the Meta Dogoo, "I've missed you so much Meta, I…I thought that you were gone!"

"Goo! Dogoo Goo!" Meta wagged his tail happily

"It doesn't matter anymore, I'm glad to have you back buddy!" Garland said

You know, I couldn't help but smile at this scene, just Something about this fills me with a strong sense of Déjà vu…I just can't put my finger on it

After giving them all the time they needed, Meta jumped up onto Garland's shoulder and I helped Garland up off of the ground

"Thanks a lot Tamazaki for helping with Meta" Garland smiled

"It wasn't a problem Garland" I said, "Although I don't think this was even close to top off what you did, it's better to start"

As the two of us were about to figure out on how to find a way home, we heard the sound of a horse neighing that came from behind the two of us

Garland and I turned around to see the Enimo Knight charging at us with full speed, the two of us rolled out f the way in different directions as he whizzed right past us

Garland and I looked back at the Knight, his lance was now a Golden Color and he was glowing yellow, and from my past experience, anything that is glowing yellow is automatically dangerous in my book

"Looks like it's time to settle this" Garland said, "Tamazaki? Would you mind fighting by my side?"

"It would be an honor just to do so" I said to Garland before facing the Knight, " **START!** "

* * *

 **Tamazaki's Perspective - Red Player's Perspective**

I transformed into my APL form, which was a good sign since Neptune must be around…well A Neptune must be around since I can only transform around her

I cracked my knuckles and looked at the Enimo Knight, who was silent as a rock. I looked back at Garland and noticed that he had a smirk on the side of his face

"I am guessing that you have something up your sleeve?" I asked Garland in which he replied with a small chuckle

"Oh, you'll be surprised" Garland said, "You haven't seen my…I guess you can say "transformation"

"Hm?" I tilted my head

" **Panzer Armor: Sherman!** " Garland called out

I was surprised to suddenly see Garland getting covered in armor, it makes me wonder what exactly Garland went through the last time we saw each other

I finally noticed that Meta had jumped onto Garland's head and had morphed into a helmet, I do wonder what surprises that Meta Dogoo holds.

Finally, a turret had spawned into Garland's hands, it looked like it ha came from a tank itself, and from the amount of research I had to do when I was in school, that is from a M1 Sherman

"Well…this is certainly surprising" I said to Garland, "I didn't think you had something like that up your sleeve"

"Heh, I've got more from where that came from" Garland said, "but nows not the time, we had to destroy a f***er"

Garland and I turned towards the Enimo Knight, his horse was tapping it's foot on the ground and he just stared at us with his unseeable eyes

"Here we go!" Garland and I shouted

* * *

 **Vs Enimo Knight**

 **Luth's Scouter: Luth is not in the party…**

 **Silver's Advice: Alex is not in the party…**

 **[Play I'll Face Myself (Reincarnation) – Persona 4]**

The battle started off with the knight thrusting his lance into the ground, immediately his lance became engulfed in a mysterious liquid that radiated unknown fumes

I began to levitate off the ground before charging towards the Enimo to deliver a punch. When I got close, the knight pointed the spear at me and fired a bullet from the lance. I was unable to dodge the bullet in time and was sent flying back

" **Metal Slugger!** " Garland shouted

Garland aimed the turret at the Knight and fired off a large shotgun round at him, the knight lifted his lance to block the bullet, but it ended up shattering his lance into pieces

"What will you do now since you've got no weapon?" Garland asked him

The Enimo Knight lowered his hand to the ground, a lance that was completely identical to the one Garland shattered reappeared in his hands

"W-what?" Garland stuttered

Garland was too confused to even noticed that the knight was charging at him at full speed, I quickly pushed Garland out of the way and grabbed hold of the lance as soon as it was within my range

"Erg…" I struggled under the knight's strength since he was surprisingly strong

The Enimo was able to lift me in the air and Fire another bullet at me, which shot me up into the air. I recovered quickly in the air and made my way back to the ground

Once I landed, I noticed that knight was fixated on Garland and not me, this left me some time to go for an opening. I rolled my shoulders and got into a running position

" **Rising Fury!** " I shouted

I dashed over to the knight and started to deliver a fury of punches onto his back before roundhouse kicking him off his horse and into the air, as I was about to knock him down, I saw Garland giving me a signal not to

" **Pyro Inferno!** " Garland shouted

Garland shot out a string beam of condensed fire from his turret and at the Enimo Knight, hopefully melting him in the process

I heard the sound of the horse neighing, before I could even turn around, the horse trampled me and ended up…sprouting wings and flying up into the air…

"It turned into a Pegasus!" I shouted

The Pegasus flew through Garland's flames, a few seconds later the knight was riding the Pegasus through the air, half of his armor was gone, but what we saw wasn't flesh

"What is that thing?" Garland asked while lowering his turret

Instead of human flesh, it was some sort of black shadowy blob of darkness, I didn't know what I was seeing, it was practically nightmare fuel

"It's in the air now!" I said while turning to Garland, "Its going to be very difficult to shoot it down from the ground Garland"

"Who said I was staying on the ground?" Garland asked in which I replied with another "hm?"

" **Panzer Burst: Abrams!** " Garland called out

The Armor Garland was wearing had started glowing bright green, he had also gained wings that had a similar look to what I think was a Stealth Bomber

"It's time to take to the skies Tamazaki!" Garland said, "we need to stop whatever that thing is once and for all!"

"Right!" I said

Garland and I both took to the skies and charged towards the Enimo Knight, Both Garland and I charged up punches before finally releasing all of our stored up energy and punched the knight, with perfect coordination

"Let's finish this!" Garland and I shouted, " **Inferno Meteor!** "

Garland shot out a large bullet of fire out from his turret into the air, I then raised my hand in the air which opened up a portal and summoned a meteor. The flaming bullet collided with the meteor and shattered it into a dozen flaming pieces

The pieces all rained down onto the knight as it started started to melt into nothing along with its Pegasus

* * *

 **Victory!**

 **(Credits Earned: None)**

 **(Items Earned: None)**

 **[Stop the Music]**

* * *

Garland and I both panted heavily from exhaustion, the two of us slowly descended to the ground before returning to our normal forms

 **Red Player's Perspective - Tamazaki's Perspective**

"Garland?" I looked over at him to see he was about to fall over, "Garland!"

I quickly rushed over to Garland and pulled him up before he touch the ground. I then went under his arm and acted like a human crutch for him as he tried to pull himself together

"Geez Garland, don't scare me like that" I said

"Sorry about that…" Garland apologized, "Whenever I used Panzer Burst: Abrams, it used up a lot of my energy"

"Is that so?" I said, "Well…that sounds really bad"

"It's fine" Garland said, "It's basically the price I have to pay for using up so…much….energy"

Garland and I both turned around and looked up in the air, to our surprise we saw a group of what looked to be 8 people, they were all flying towards us

"Why do I have a good feeling about this?" I ask e Garland in which he replied with a shrug

I recognized the group as the CPUs and the CPU Candidates, but for some reason they all were…angry….but at the same time…they looked sad

"Hey Asscracks!" CPU Blanc shouted at us, "how about you turn around and let us take a good look at you before we pound your faces in!"

"Seems…normal enough for Blanc" Garland said

"Goo?" Meta whimpered

Garland and I both slowly turn to face the CPUs and Candidates, when we fully turned around there was sudden gasps from all of them for no real reason

"Did…did we do something wrong?" I asked them

I then noticed that Uni was slowly descending to the ground, she then left her CPU form and began to make her way over to the both of us. When she was right in front of us, she looked straight up at Garland

"Garland?" Uni said, "Is…is that really you?"

"Uh…I'll just…" I slowly backed away from the two, "Leave this to you two…"

"…." Garland looked at the ground, "Yeah…it's me Uni"

There was a long pause after that, but it didn't take long for Uni to suddenly smack Garland right across the face (I made a good choice by backing away)

"Y-you idiot!" The were tears streaming down Uni's face, "I…we thought that you died!"

"I'm sorry…" Garland apologized, "I-I just ended up in someplace different when I was killed, I didn't mean to-"

Garland was interrupted Mid-sentence when Uni pulled him into a kiss. In the group of Goddess, I could see Vert in particular with a sly expression on her face for whatever reason

"I…I missed you" Uni said

"I missed you too" Garland smiled

* * *

 **(Planeptune's Basilicom (Garland's Dimension), 10:30 PM)**

"How much longer until the portal opens Histoire?" Nepgear asked Histoire

"It should be less than 3 minutes" Histoire said, "Tamazaki, thank you for bringing Garland back to us, things haven't been the same with Garland not being here"

"Heh, it wasn't a problem Histoire" I scratch the back of my head in embarrassment, "I owe Garland and everyone here a lot, so I might as well start now"

"In that case, I think I know how you can repay moi!" Neptune said

"Before you start, I already have a girlfriend" I said before realizing something, "Oh…wait…God damn it I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"Alright ease up on the guy Neptune" Garland walked into the room, "Imagine what would happen if his Neptune found out that you were doing stuff behind her back"

"Come on Garly! You can't pass up an offer like the Hero of Procrastination right here!" Neptune said which filled me with Nostalgia

I suddenly then felt someone tackle me to the ground, it was already too late for me to check who it was, I was already eating the floor

"T!" Neptune's voice rang came from…behind me?

I lifted my head to see that Garland and his Neptune were standing right in front of me, I managed to turn my head to see another Neptune which sat on me, I then noticed that the portal was open

"Nep…I can't breathe" I say, "Seriously! This is like when we met! You suddenly pounced on me out of nowhere!"

"That's cause I'm a-" Neptune started

"Fierce cougar!" Garland's Neptune finished which resulted in the two of them high fiving each other

"Oh boy, if they were together on a daily basis" Garland put his head in his hand

* * *

Neptune and I stood in front of the portal that led back to our dimension, Garland and his dimension's cast were waving goodbye to us as we were about to depart

"Guess this is farewell, huh?" Garland asked

"For now at least" I responded, "I don't know why, but I feel like it won't be long before we need each other's help again"

"Well, in that case I'll be waiting for that day" Garland smirked

"Same here Garland, same here" I also had a smirk on my face as the two of us bro fisted

"Come on T! We've gotta hurry!" Neptune started to pull on my shirt, "We've gotta get to the Harvest Festival! They've got heavenly food there!"

"I would say bye to your wallet while you still can" I could actually hear someone's coming from the other side of the portal, "Not like there was anything to say bye to in the first place"

"…Noire I f-" I looked over a Garland's Rom and Ram and signal Nepgear and Uni to cover their ears, "-ucking swear, I am going to crack open something in your fragile body"

There was then a long pause from what I just said, I turned back to everyone who was a bit shocked by my statement (Even my Neptune was surprised), and I could tell that Garland's Noire was actually a bit scared of me now by the way she had shuffled back

"Umm…" I said, "Your not the problem, she is, your completely okay!"

That was the last thing I said before I jumped into the portal, while going through, the last thing I heard before entering back into my dimension was:

"They kind of don't get along" Neptune explained to them, "They like really hate each other"

* * *

 **And with that ends the PFC Arc, I would like to give credit and thanks to AIYF Productions for allowing to use Garland, if you want to learn more about Garland, go check out "Hyperdimension Neptunia: A Dimensional Trip" and "Ultradimension Soldier: Victory Dimension" both were created by AIYF Productions himself with ADT being the first**

 **Now…the next Arc, finally we will be going back to the main story and I actually have some sad news: This Arc will be the Third to last Arc of Hyperdimension Nepzaki: The Awakening of the APL Aspirants**

 **It's a surprise to see that this story is coming to an end after putting so much time and effort into it, he'll just last week it felt like I was just in the middle of writing Rise of an APL**

 **But yeah, the next Arc is going to be a main story Arc, with the next Arc after that being something…special, and after that will be the last Arc**

 **With that out of the way, this Arc will be focusing on Something that the APLs were trying to find when they were controlled by Uhrevia, what was that? Check back in the earlier chapters!**

 **And before I get tortured…IF and Compa will have normal appearances starting next chapter**

 **Anyways, see you guys next time!**

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **To On3dgeGaming: Yeah I'm 14, but PersonManZX is the youngest one here with him being 12**

 **Really? Well I don't really see that a lot in this community, I only see that in your stories mostly**

 **Geez that must suck a lot, hope you get better soon, having a chest infection must really suck**

* * *

 **(Questions for the Cast!)**

 **Compa: I don't know, but it made Aca really sleepy!**

 **IF: It also made him spaz out every few minutes**

 **Tamazaki: To be completely honest, I didn't know that it was an actual theme**

 **Alex: It's has some sort of connection…it's kind of weird**

 **Nepgear: I don't think there was any features, but I think Neptune might've pushed a few buttons while it was being developed**

 **Blanc:….**

 **Rom: Blanc?**

 **Ram: Uh-oh! She's daydreaming again!**

 **Acallaris: Ah well-…oh I see…fine we'll talk over PM**

* * *

 **To Moonbunny: Let's be real here, Noire is probably one of the most comfiest cushions you can fall on, which is why everyone loves to fall on her**

 **I saw that as a Journal post on Deviantart the other day! I don't know I I should be excited or sad, I have Megadimension Neptunia but not the PS4 with me, and my computer isn't able to launch steam**

* * *

 **(*looks at rubble* *sighs* Questions…for the cast)**

 **Alex: Happy thoughts…happy thoughts**

 **Vert: Alex? Do you need someone to comfort you in your time of need?**

 **Alex: *slowly nods***

 **Vert: *embraces Alex* There there Alex, the Domantrix is gone now, you are safe**

 **Caem: W-who said it was true! I only told him to stop spreading rumors!**

 **Zest: It isn't a rumor! I've got the evidence right here!**

 **Caem: W-what?! When did you even take those pictures?!**

 **Zest: A Photographer never reveals his methods**

 **Taem: Wait…did you just say lasers?**

 **(A hidden laser almost detects Taem)**

 **Taem: W-what the?! I thought this was Ram's room! Not some sort of vault!**

 **Random Guy #1: Dogzillia!**

 **Random Guy #2: The Kuponess Monster!**

 **Both Mobs: *roars***

 **Rom: Ram? Did we do something wrong?**

 **Ram: Beats me**

 **Caem: Strike what?!**

 **Ram: Come on Caem! Don't just stand there!**

 **Caem: B-but…I don't want-**

 **Alex: How about I give you a lift? *picks Caem up and begins to spin around***

 **Caem: Alex! P-please stop-**

 **(Alex launches Caem towards Molgera)**

 **Alex: Do us proud buddy!**

 **Hinato: Yes exactly, for example, both Tamazaki and Alex are more fatigued than Terra and Luth for example, and I believe that this may have to do with how they socialize sloth other people *clenches fist and throws R31 to the wall once again* What do you think your doing?**

 **Nepgear: What the Goodness?! Why would I compare them? It just doesn't seem right to do something like that!**

 **Neptune: *blushes* Well you know me, I'm able to handle almost anything that anyone puts me through**

 **Tamazaki: Neptune? You seem a bit uh, weirded out**

 **Neptune:…*slowly backs away from Tamazaki***

 **Tamazaki:…Uhh…what?**

 **Terra: Shut the hell up! Screw off about that Tsun crap!**

 **Luth: Someone's getting a bit defensive**

 **Terra: No I'm not! So get out of my room!**

 **Noire: What? Why would I care about what happens to him?**

 **Uni: Noire? I thought you did care about Terra**

 **Uni: N-no I don't! I just…y-you know, I'm not obligated to answer this!**

 **Blanc: Not in my lifetime no; I haven't seen a single person like that**

 **Zest: Ugh…my heads spinning *shakes it off* No! I must take Lady Vert's picture! *raises camera***

 **Vert: Do you wish to see something like this? *strikes a pose while Jiggle Physics activate***

 **Zest:*takes photo before fainting from blood loss***

 **Alex:…The measurements on these…they're completely accurate!**

 **Kashi: I'm afraid to find out how Vert managed to get our measurements**

 **Zest: Ooh! That's easy! Remember when we all went to the beach the other day and we felt like we were being stabbed?**

 **Tamazaki: Zest? What are you trying to say?**

 **Zest: Lady Vert took our measurements!**

 **Everyone:….**

 **(More will be revealed another time)**

 **Ram: These aren't pillows! They're rocks!**

 **Taem: It's a the Armageddon! They're attacking us for no reason**

 **Luth: This is was supposed to be hot! Not messed up!**

 **Neptune: Boom! Nepshot!**

 **Terra: *gets hit* Gah!**

 **Zest: Man down!**

* * *

 **To The Ultimate Gamemaster:**

 **Caem: *mutters* You make one mistake and the whole internet corrects you**

 **Zest: Wow man, you "Hungary?" I've got some "Ram" and Cheese right here, or would you prefer some "Romen" noodles? I don't know, either way it looks like I'm grinding your "Nepgears", "Uni" anything to help you "Caem" down?**

 **Acallaris: Kill me now!**

 **Tamazaki:…What the f-**

 **Neptune: Did you say "3 years worth of pudding?"**

 **Tamazaki: Neptune don't get any ideas**

 **Neptune: Come on T, you are my servant after all**

 **Tamazaki: I'm your bodyguard!**

* * *

 **To AIYF Productions: Well, if you think it's alright then ok…**

 **I will say that Garland will be making an appearance in the finale of this story, although it looks like this was their final goodby, it won't**

* * *

 **To Geod Pony: Does everyone when you walk by them just slowly tilt their heads and stare at you with a very creepy smile? If that's the case then I wouldn't even leave my house!**

* * *

 **To tehg2000: Poor Garland…getting stabbed since the beginning of 2016**


	50. The Mythical Weapons Arc: Chapter 1

**What's going on everyone? It's Acallaris, bringing to you the Mythical Weapons Arc!**

 **Now technically, this is going to be the second to last main story Arc, while the next Arc is…well kind of weird if I do say so myself**

 **But anyways! Let's now waste anymore time here! Let the Chapter commence!**

* * *

"Lady Uhrevia…" Three cloaked females walked into a throne room and all bowed down, "we have important news for you"

"What could you possibly have for me?" Uhrevia asked, "You've already messed up your missions multiple times, and may I remind you that you are the reasons why my precious APLs are in the hands of those mouth breathing CPUs?"

"Yes, we are aware of our failures Lady Uhrevia" Laxtria answered for her allies, "but if you would please listen to us, we would like to tell you something that would please you"

Uhrevia put her hand over her face and sighed, she was so sick and tired of the constant failures coming from her own children that she had a streak of white hair (white not gray)

"What is it that you wish to tell me" Uhrevia asked, "And if this is a waste of my time then-"

"Lady Uhrevia? We've found them" Naylu interrupted her, "After searching long and hard for countless years we have finally found them"

Uhrevia stared at her children with a blank expression, that expression slowly turned into one of evil.

"Is that so?" Uhrevia asked, "In that case where are they? Show them to me"

"Umm, that's the hard part you see" Denikè said, "we were able to find the weapons…but we're unable to retrieve them from their pedestals"

"What do you mean by that?" Uhrevia asked

"Everytime we touch them, we always get shot back for whatever reason" Denikè said, "Stupid Stick shooting me through a wall…"

"But don't worry Lady Uhrevia, we have a plan" Laxtria said, "But in order for it to work, we ask of you to control someone"

Uhrevia looked down at her three daughters who were still on their knees, she then looked at a open spot to the led where Axtria would've kneeled down

"What is it that you need?" Uhrevia asked

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Mythical Weapon Arc Chapter 1: Exploring the Myths**

 **Alex's Perspective**

 **(Leanbox's Basilicom, Conference room, 10:30)**

"Vert, we're here!" Nepgear said as we walked into the conference room, "um, I didn't think everyone else would be here"

Early in the morning, we got a call from Chika, the oracle of Leanbox to come to Leanbox for something very important. We didn't exactly know why, but we decided not to question it and went

But what Chika didn't mention was that all the other CPUs, APLs, Candidates, and Aspirants would be at this meeting as well, but I'm not saying we have a problem with it

"Yes, good morning to the four of you" Vert said, "You may take your seats over there"

Vert turned her head to four empty seats that were saved just for me, Nepgear, Neptune, and Tam. I feel like that if this was an actual video game, we would go around and talk to everyone in the room to see what they had to say, but I guess we could do that while sitting down

Oh, and uh as soon as we sat down, Neptune literally faceplanted into the the table and fell asleep. We all stared at her for a brief moment

"She was up late last night" Nepgear said, "she didn't really get a lot of sleep"

"But to fall asleep in a conference room isn't the best life choice anyone has made" Blanc said

"Does this mean we can draw on her face?" Ram asked, "She's practically asking for it!"

"Please don't draw on her face" Tam said, "It isn't going to be a pretty site when she wakes up, trust me"

* * *

A few minutes had passed before we saw the door to the conference room open, we all looked to see who it was, we were surprised to see Histoire, Kei, and Mina all being followed by Chika

"Oh geez" Tam started to shake Neptune, "Hey Nep, wake up, I think it's finally about to happen"

"Guh…huh? What?" Neptune lifted her head and looked around, "Oh hey everyone! Didn't expect to see you here…or be here!"

"Do you even remember anything from 30 minutes ago?" Noire asked Neptune

"Does grinding multiple enemies at once count?" Neptune asked

"Alright, it's time for everyone to quiet down and listen" Kei said, "We have very important matters to discuss"

"If this is about the economy, I'm out" Luth muttered

"If this is about politics, you've got the wrong guy" Tam said bluntly

"No, this isn't about either of those things" Histoire said, "it has been too long since we've done anything, it is time for us to face Uhrevia"

After hearing this from Histoire, everyone in the room put on serious expressions. Histoire was right, it has even too long since we've done anything about Uhrevia

"The last time we have encountered Uhrevia was when we had saved Tamazaki," Histoire said, "but to our surprise, it was only a clone"

"That's why we've developed a little plan in order for all of this to work" Chika said

"A little plan?" Kashi said, "you do realize that we're going up against someone that is even more superior then your regular final boss right?"

"And by little plan, you mean that your going to send us out there and make us figure out everything ourselves" Noire said

"We really don't want to make this difficult now don't we?" Mina sent a chill down our spines, "ask please, cooperate with us"

"Y-yes ma'am" We all shook our heads and gulped

"As I was saying before, in order for us to beat Uhrevia, we needs a few special "items" Chika said

"Since there's quotation marks around "items", I'm guessing there's something fishy about these things" Neptune shamelessly broke the fourth wall, "Are they weapons of mass destruction? I thought there was only one, but more wouldn't hurt!"

"Neptune, no one is going to commit Genocide Run 2.0 even if those weapons of mass destruction were actually real" Tam said

"Like I was saying…" Chika coughed, "The only thing you got correct was the weapons part"

"The four mythical weapons of Gameindustri" Histoire said, "The story of these weapons have been passed down for many generations"

"Excuse me, but I have a question" Vert said, "If I recall, don't us CPU have the four mythical weapons with us?"

"Correction, you hold the DIVINE weapons of Gameindustri" Kei said, "These weapons along with the mythical weapons have nothing to do with one another"

"That sounds like a load of bullcrap to me" Terra said

"Just like everything else in your life?" Kei commented

Ouch! That's gotta leave a 60 degree burn onto Terra's own soul, I feel bad that he just walked right into that insult without knowing it was coming

"…I'll just…sit back down" Terra said

"The mythical weapon have been passed down from the God of Gameindustri" Histoire said, "From there, we are told that the mythical weapon was split into 4 different weapons, to this day the location of the weapons are unknown"

"Are you going to say that you want us to find the weapons ourselves?" Uni asked

"Of course not, as we already know of the location of the weapons" Mina said, "Well…except for one"

"Of course," Taem leaned back in his chair, "There always has to be ONE thing that's missing from everything and else"

"You know the location of where the weapons are, but one is missing" Noire said, "Whatever, we'll just deal with that later"

"You said that the weapon was split into four, right?" Caem asked, "Do you know what type of weapons it split into?"

"Yes, we do" Chika said, "The first being the "Omega Gauntlets"

"The second being the "Alpha Claws" Mina said

"The third being the "Sona Revolver" Kei said

"And finally, the last weapon the "Rune Staff" Histoire finished, "The Rune Staff is the weapon out of the four that is missing"

"Ya know, if I didn't know any better, I would say that these weapons are for Alko and his friends" Neptune said, "They're practically the same type that they use"

"Neptune's actually right about something for once" Vert said, "It is quite odd that we have four people who use the exact same weapon type"

"Then that means…" Histoire thought out loud, "That the weapons can actually be pulled from their pedestals"

"I'm getting a Myth of Zelia vibe" Taem said

"The weapons themselves were forcefully thrusted into the ground and we sealed by a spell that could possibly kill any normal person" Chika said, "we tried our best to keep people away from the weapons by sealing off the areas so no one could get in"

"Basically, if the four of you don't have a pure enough heart, then there's a chance that you all may die" Kei told us bluntly

The four of us looked at each other and gulped. Having to be trusted to pull Something out of the ground with this big of a reputation, man, this world really is something

"Once we collect the weapons, our plan to defeat Uhrevia will be in full effect" Histoire said, "are there any questions or would anyone like to say anything?"

"Le-Le?" I heard Silver's voice, "Remember what I said about finding the right time to talk about "her" to everyone?"

"It's one of those times, isn't it?" I asked her

"Yeah…do…do you want me to help you?" Silver asked, "I can feel that your getting really nervous"

"I…I just want to tell everyone one by one" I told Silver, "I just want to tell everyone separately, I don't think I have the courage to tell them all at once"

"I understand! Just take you time and don't stress yourself, okay!" Silver said, "Once you're ready, just tell me I'll be ready to help you out!"

"No, we don't have any questions" Tam shook his head, "We would like to know where the weapons are, just so we can have more time when finding that missing weapon"

"We will return to our nations and discuss the whereabouts" Kei said, "This is going to take more than 4 person party however"

"We'll call whenever we decide to search for one of the weapons" Chika said

And with that, the meeting came to a close. Why do I just have a bad feeling about this in general, it seems so…weird and somewhat suspicious in a way

* * *

 **(Planeptune's Basilicom, 12:00 PM)**

"The four of you really have it rough, geez I feel bad for you guys" IF said

"Oh it's probably nothing Iffy!" Neptune said happily, "we'll probably just breeze right through it, just like every other item hunting mission we go on"

"I don't think comparing an simple item hunting mission to something this big would help you in this situation" IF sighed

"Well, that's Neptune's logic for you!" Nepgear said, "It never fails to please anyone!"

"Iffy? Ge-Ge? I really need some help!" Compa called out from the kitchen, "Mister Salesperson did something to the meat!"

A few seconds later, both IF and Nepgear were both inside the kitchen trying to battle whatever was inside there, Neptune and I slowly look at each other and laughed nervously

* * *

"Hey Silver?" I walked down the hall and towards the Sharicite room, "I think I'm going to start telling everyone, starting with Histoire and Hinato"

"Oh ok!" Silver popped up on my shoulder, "I'll help you tell them!"

I took a deep breath and opened the door, when I walked into the room, I saw Histoire and Hinato both looking at multiple maps of Gameindustri

"Um…Histoire? Hinato?" I said

"Hm?" Hinato along with Histoire turned around, "Oh Alex, we were only in the middle of tracking down Uhrevia's location"

"Oh…well….I guess I'll come back later" I said as I started to turn around

"Wait Alex!" Histoire flew in front of me, "Something seems to be terribly bothering you, is something wrong?"

I looked at Histoire as she looked back at me with a worried expression, I then looked at Silver and than Hinato who also had a worried expression on their faces

"I…I have something very important to tell you guys, please promise to not say anything to anyone until I give the okay" I told them

"Our lips are sealed…" Hinato made the gesture of zipping his lips

"Okay…" I could already feel my heart rate increase, it was beating faster and faster every second, "Histoire…Hinato….Me, Tam, and Silver….are Uhrevia's children"

Histoire and Hinato only stared at me with blank expressions, something tells me that this was processing in their servers and it had to take them extra time

"…w….what?!" Histoire and Hinato shouted

"The three of us were born here and Gameindustri, it was during a time before Celestia had fallen" Silver said, "I can't remember a lot, but I know that I was born around the time Vert was born, Tam-Tam was born around the time Neptune and Noire were, and Le-Le was born around the time Blanc was born"

"This…this is…unbelievable!" Histoire said, "While in Celestia, I cannot recall Uhrevia ever being there, as well as seeing three more children!"

"I…I can only faintly remember it…" Hinato said, "No…it's all starting to come back to me, Uhrevia did have three children with similar names to the three of you!"

"Hinato, do you remember anything else?" I asked him

"I remember…during the fall of Celestia, Uhrevia sent the three of you through a portal that led to your home dimension" Hinato said, "as soon as she did…she…she went insane and gone on a killing spree, by this time the old Goddesses of Gameindustri had escaped with the current CPU along with Histoire, I was left behind with Uhrevia just to be captured and imprisoned for countless decades"

"That's all I could remember as well…" I said, "the two of you…aren't going to treat me differently…are you?"

"Of course not Alex!" Histoire said, "We will still keep treating you like we always do, you are family, it wouldn't be kind of us Just to treat you and your siblings differently"

"T…thank you" I smiled, "I'm really happy that I can release some of the stress I've been building up for the past few months"

* * *

I left the Sharicite room shortly after, the reason being that I was hearing a lot of commotion coming from the main room.

"Hey guys?" I walked into the main room, "What's going on out here? Why everyone so-"

I looked at the couch to see Compa treating a girl that I had never seen before, but…she kind of looked familiar yet I haven't seen her before

"Ngh…brother…where are you?" The girl was talking in her sleep, "S…Sacred…"

* * *

 **With that, ends the first chapter of the Mythical Weapons Arc! I hope you guys all liked this chapter!**

 **Few (I said few) of you might recognize who that girl is, but If you haven't then don't worry, you'll find out in the next chapter!**

 **So with that out of the way, I have nothing else to say. So I guess I'll see you all later!**

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **To AIYF Productions: You know…I probably should've put on some heart breaking music while making that ending, but oh well! Everyone's happy!**

* * *

 **To The Ultimate Gamemaster: Never try to argue with Nep, trust me it's a fight that you will NEVER WIN!**

 **Tamazaki: Eh, we have fun most of the time, so none of us have any complaints about it**

 **Alex:…Well…it not impossible**

 **Acallaris: Mhm, I've seen it before…oh and by the way Nick, 2006 called and they said they want their Meme back**

 **Neptune: Psh! Like there would ever be someone like that out in the universe! Everyone knows I can't watch over anything and not be lazy!**

 **Tamazaki: I…have no idea what your talking about**

 **Zest: "Iris" "sew" "manny" chances when taking Photos in general! "Hugh" wouldn't believe "nut" "eye" "twinned" "two"**

 **Acallaris: End the torture!**

 **Zest: Nepper!**

 **Tamazaki:…I swear I think this was asked before…hmm…I think it was when Neptune put on my clothes when I was away, and when I came back, I saw that the sleeves were too long for her, so she was practically waving her arms up and down while jumping for my attention**

 **Alex: "I can't afford not to care anymore…"**

* * *

 **To Moonbunny: I would actually worry about Tamazaki than Alex, since it's going to be his first time dealing with Sadistic Heart**

 **A Neptunia VR game…oh God! Rom and Ram are so screwed if that happens!**

* * *

 **(Questions for the cas-what the f***?)**

 **Nepgear: Alex? Do you need anything?**

 **Alex: I need emotional support…**

 **Nepgear: *hugs Alex***

 **Alex: Wait! I'm being sandwic-mmf!**

 **Caem: No! I did none of that! I didn't do anything at all to her!**

 **Acallaris: You sure about that?**

 **Caem: YES! I am!**

 **Taem: Secret Package? Who gave that girl Blanc's credit card!**

 **(After some more sneaking)**

 **Taem: *opens door* It took that much to get across the hall…*sighs***

 **Rom: Yay!**

 **Ram: More sweets for us!**

 **Caem: *gets send flying to it's…tongue?" *slashes at it as he flies by***

 **(Molgera slowly sinks back int the sand)**

 **Luth: *** **gasps** *** Oh God! It was like being born!**

 **Hinato: If we were to find that out, a nations share would have to be 100%, but if that were to happen then Gameindustri would no longer be standing *steps besides Histoire blocking R31's path* I'd suggest that you don't hover so close to her, unless you want to cause more trouble**

 **Histoire: (Recording Process finished, reawakening) *yawns* I did not expect that recording process to take so long *looks beside her* Hm? R31? What a-are you doing here?**

 **Nepgear: Please don't make me choose between something like this! It's embarrassing!**

 **Vert: But you must do so Nepgear, people do want to know who you want to choose**

 **Purple Heart: Don't worry Nep Jr, as long as you stay calm during all this, no one will be mad at you**

 **Nepgear: *whimpers***

 **Acallaris: *from the distance* Oh come on! Don't do her like that! She's terrible under pressure!**

 **Tamazaki: Uhh *holds up a D-Pad hairclip*…Does…this have to do with her suddenly being shy? *shakes head* Anyways, Nep come here**

 **Neptune: *shakes head* Nah! I think I'm good over here!**

 **Tamazaki: Fine, I'm coming over there *gets up***

 **Neptune: *backs away even more***

 **Tamazaki: Nep, don't you dare-**

 **Neptune: I…uh gotta go! *books it***

 **Tamazaki: Get back here! *chases after her***

 **Noire: Umm…not quite, we're still working out some "minor" bugs**

 **Beta Tester: It burns! It all burns!**

 **Blanc: Oh, no reason at all:..now if you excuse, I have to go kick someone's ass for opening up their freakin mouth**

 **Taem: Hey! I only look through binoculars! Not Cameras, that's not my specialty!**

 **Acallaris: Wouldn't that just help your case?**

 **Acallaris: *bangs on door* crap! I can't open the door! I can't warm them!**

 **?: Aca? Will everyone be okay?**

 **Acallaris: Go back to your room! You'll give yourself away!**

 **?: Again?...ok!**

 **Acallaris: *hears screams from other side of the door* whoops**

* * *

 **To Geod Pony: If I could stay in my room all day I would, but I can't sadly**

 **I want to end this story mostly because I've been on Re;birth 2 for 5 months, and I don't want to use up all my new ideas on a story that's about to end, I want to use it on one that's just beginning**

* * *

 **To On3dgeGaming: Well that's great news to hear!**

* * *

 **To ShadowSelfCyber: And I hope you enjoy these last few Arcs!**


	51. The Mythical Weapons Arc: Chapter 2

**What's going on everyone? It's Acallaris, bringing you all the second chapter of the Mythical Weapons Arc!**

 **Now before we start, Reviews are not loading so there won't be any this chapter, however if they start working by the time I'm done, future me will leave a little note**

 **But without further ado, it's time for us to start the recap!**

 **Last time, our heroes were called to a meeting to discuss guide they were going to take down Uhrevia**

 **Eventually, they came to the conclusion that they needed to retrieve the Mythical Weapons of Gameindustri if they even want to stand a chance**

 **Our heroes then returned to their home nations, once home Alex decides to start telling everyone about his, Silver's, and Tamazaki's relation to Uhrevia by starting with Histoire and Hinato first**

 **After that, there is commotion coming from the main room, when Alex goes to see what is going on, he immediately spots a unconscious girl lying on the couch**

 **Who is this girl? What will our heroes do about the weapons? Find out on today's episode of Dragon Ball-wait**

 **Taem: Hah!**

 **Damn it Taem! First Ram and then you! *sighs* Let the Chapter Commence!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Mythical Weapons Arc Chapter 2: Lastation's Sona Revolvers**

 **Alex's Perspective**

 **(Planeptune's Basilicom, 12:40, Immediately after Chapter 1)**

How…how did this girl end up here? There was literally no way she could've just rode the elevator up here and fainted!

"Guys? How did she even get here?" I asked everyone, "did she just appear out of thin air?"

"Of course not Alko!" Neptune said, "She rode the elevator up here while everyone was gone and doing there own stuff!"

"Someone just ate their own words!" Silver commented, all I did was look at her and give her the death stare

"I was only gone for 8 minutes, and now there's a random girl who's lying on our couch right now…" Tam said before kneeling down and looking at her, "actually…she seems kind of familiar"

"Could the two of you possibly have met before?" IF asked, "If you did, I'm pretty sure we would've known by now"

"Wait! Does that mean…" Compa said before gasping, "Tama! You're not cheating on Nep-Nep are you?"

"Can we please not start this?" Tam sighed, "All I said was that she looks familiar, I didn't say anything about cheat-"

The moment Tam said that, the girl's eyes flew open. She then did a backflip off the couch and summoned a scythe as she looked at all us

"Who…who are you people…?" The girl asked, "Why am I here…where is my brother? What have you done with him?"

"P-please put the scythe away!" Nepgear begged, "we don't want to start any trouble! We just want to talk!"

"Yeah! And if I still had a human form, I would so kick your butt in a Scythe fight!" Silver shouted before I ended up putting her in my shirt pocket

The girl looked around at all of us, by the looks of it she looked as if she was about to attack regardless of what we said. The girl then looked at Tam and lowered her scythe

"Tamazaki…?" The girl tilted her head

"Um…yeah, that's my name" Tam looked around to see that he was getting death stares from all the girls in the room, "Hello person I've never met before"

"We have met…" The girl said before touching her chin and closing her eyes, "but…it is possible that it was a different you…"

"Huh?" Tamazaki tilted his head, "I'm sorry, but your kind of not making any sense here"

"It doesn't matter…I might as well introduce myself" The girl put away her scythe, which made all of us a bit more comfortable, "I'm Storm, it's nice to meet you again"

"Uh yeah…" Tamazaki slowly walked up to Storm and hesitantly shook her head, "Same to you…"

"Excuse me Storm?" Nepgear said, "You asked us where your brother was, is he lost?"

"You can say that…" Storm said, "It is in his personality, but I didn't think he would get lost so easily"

"Maybe we can help you find your brother" IF said, "Can you give us his name?"

"His name is Sacred" Storm said

Suddenly memories from a few months ago started rushing back to me. I remembered that guy who had showed up randomly at the Basilicom while we were still helping Bryce, he had the same exact name

"The guy who randomly showed up that one time for a cameo that was short lived?" Neptune asked, "If that was my brother, I'd be worried about where he was all the time"

"Wouldn't it be the other way around Nep-Nep?" Compa asked

Our conversation was cut short when Neptune, Nepgear, Tam, and I's phones started to ring. The four of us took out our phones and checked to see who was calling us

"Why are they all calling us at the same time?" I asked everyone, "seems pretty weird"

"It's Lonelystation Alko, of course it would be weird!" Neptune replied

All of decide to pick up our phones and pray that our ears wouldn't bleed out from being close from each other, but I now remember that was only for house phones

"Hel-" We all were about to say before a loud screeching rang through our ears, "AGH!"

Next thing you know, Storm, IF and Compa were all looking at us as we were on the ground with our hands covering our ears…Logic doesn't apply so much in Gameindustri does it?

"What the hell!" Tam picked us his phone, "What was all that about?"

"Tsundere Heart, you've been up to some nasty little stuff in your times of loneliness!" Neptune shouted

"Why are you even shouting at us?" Terra asked, "We call once and this is what we get?"

"You've never been the aggressive ones, I don't understand why you've decided to start now" Noire sighed, "Whatever, get over to Lastation, we're going for the Sona Revolvers"

My ear drums suffered a massive amount of damage…ouch. Everyone hanged up, Luth and Uni were probably saying some things but Nepgear and I couldn't hear them since we were too busy recovering our hearing

"Oww, my ears…" Nepgear said, "They're ringing now…"

"Just try to deal with it" IF said, "For now, we all need to head over to Lastation"

"Sto-Sto? Are you going to come with us?" Compa asked, "We really need as much help as we could get"

"Sure, I'll help..." Storm nodded, "we might be able to find Sacred while we're at it"

* * *

 **(Lastation, E.S.S.E Forest, 2:30 PM)**

"Are we there yet?" Neptune and Ram both asked for the fifth time

"No, we're not" Tam and Blanc responded for the fifth time as well

Immediately after we had arrived in Lastation, we were told that the others had gone into the E.S.S.E Forest, we were kind of upset by the fact that they didn't wait for us

We had caught up to them just as they were about enter the forest, Luth claims that they were about to enter the forest, but Uni did the usual and kicked him while debunking his statement

"Noire, I do wonder if you know where we are going" Vert asked, "It feels as if we've been walking around in circles for the past hour"

"And uh…I think it might just be me, but we've seen that school about five times already" Zest said d

School? As soon as Zest said school, we all stopped in our tracks and looked at him as if he was insane.

"Zest? There isn't a school around here for miles" IF said, "I don't think It would be a great idea to put a school in the middle of a haunted forest"

"You guys seriously don't see it?" Zest asked, "Me and Luth were talking aboot it not too long ago"

"Did he say…aboot?" Storm asked

"He's Australian, cut him some slack" Terra said, "Anyway, Luth? You see the school too?"

"Uhh yeah" Luth pointed to absolutely nothing, "It's literally right there…"

All of us stared at where Luth was pointing, there was a big open space that looked like a school could be built there, but nothing was there

"Nope! Don't see anything" Neptune said before snapping her fingers, "Oh right! I almost forgot that we have main character powers on our side!"

"….what?" Everyone said

"You guys know what I mean!" Neptune said, "With the power of Author powers, comes main characters powers! A.k.a powers that Alko and Nep Jr don't even know they have!"

"Huh?" Nepgear and I said

"Does this has something to do with you suddenly freezing time in the last story?" Noire asked

"You've got that right Ear Pop Heart!" Neptune said, "All we need is for Alko and Nep Jr to think about a school and we'll be good"

All eyeballs were pointed in our direction, Nepgear and O gulped knowing that this could go terribly wrong I we weren't accurate enough.

About five minutes had past without anything happening, you would think that since Nepgear and I have such strong feelings for each other that it would be easier, but nope that doesn't apply here

"This is ridiculous along with sad" Taem said

"Now that look at this, the school kind of reminds me about that school from a game that's from your world" Luth tapped his chin, "What was it? Perso-"

Literally as soon as Luth was about to finish his sentence, a giant school popped up in front of all of us, which gave us heart attacks

"…Damn" Tam said, "Surprised that Nepgear knows about that game franchise"

"Guys? Is anyone sensing something powerful inside that school?" Uni asked

"Now that you mention it, I do as well" Kashi said, "Whatever is Inside is most likely guarding the Sona Revolvers"

"We'll be able to handle it…" Tam said

As we were making our way into the school, I stopped dead in my tracks after I remembered something from a few months ago

"Wait a minute…" I said, "Didn't Nepgear,Uni, and Luth say they didn't know was?"

The three of them then turned around and looked at me, I soon noticed that they were trying to hide the fact that they were laughing on the inside

"You guys suck…" I said

* * *

 **(Lastation, E.S.S.E. Forest Highschool (?) 2:40 PM)**

I have to say out of all the places I've been in during my life, this school has one of the most creepiest atmospheres of all time

Everything thing here feels absolutely creepy, I feel as if I'm being watched by something...or someone everyone second in here

"Hey everyone, I think I see a light up ahead" IF said

We started to walk towards the light, although it seemed close to us, it was actually far away from where we originally were

We finally got over to the light at the end of the hall, when we traversed through it we found out that we were in a classroom…

"What the Hex Decimals?" I said, "How did we end up here?"

"And what's wrong with the sky outside?" Luth said

The sky outside was dark green, instead of a forest it looked like we were in some sort of city in the middle of Japan; why do I say Japan? The signs of the shops outside are in Japanese

At the very front of the room, there was two revolvers stuck in the wall. On the revolver, it read "E.S.S.E.", it was also a light blue color but that's all I could say about it

"Well..looks like your up first Luth" I patted him on the back

"Can…Can I say that…I'm actually scared?" Luth admitted which actually surprised me

"Scared? That's not something my the Luth I know would say" Terra said

"Well…I'm thinking back to what Chika said…" Luth said, "If we're not pure enough within our hearts, we'll most likely die as soon as we touch those weapons"

Luth's afraid…he's going to die?...I'm not going to lie…I'm kind of having seconds thoughts about all of this already, but…we can't turn back now

"We can't turn back now Luth" Uni took Luth's arm and looked up at him, "and besides, why wouldn't you have a pure heart after everything you've done"

"Uni…" Luth said

"Don't be afraid Luth, I'll be right behind you along with everyone else" Uni said

Luth and Uni looked at each other before smiling at one another, Uni then let go of Luth's arm as he started to walk over to the revolvers.

We all watched Luth stand before the revolvers,he then looked back at us for a few seconds before looking back at the revolvers

Luth then placed his hands on the revolvers and started to pull them out, at first they didn't look like they were budging at all, but I then started to notice that Luth was actually moving backwards

In the blink of an eye, all of were blinded by a bright light for a few seconds. After that, we all saw that the revolvers were in Luth's hands as his back was still turned to us

"We'll look at that!" Terra said, "You did it Luth, that wasn't so hard was it?"

"Oh darn it!" A familiar voice said, "I was too late for the show!"

A cloud of smoke appeared in front of us, when it subsided we saw Denikè standing in the middle of the room with one of the most goofiest grins I have ever seen on a person's face

"Denikè!" We all said

"Hi everyone!" Denikè waved to us before looking seductively at me, "Hi Senpai~"

"I have a girlfriend! Back off!" I pulled Nepgear close to me

"Denikè? Why are you here?" Zest asked her, "It's not because of that disrespectful Lady Uhrevia, is it?"

"Moms not disrespectful!" Denikè argued, "She's just stressed out!"

"Your mom is in a different continent!" Zest argued back, "That demon Lady would never be able to have actual children"

"If only you knew…" Silver mumbled while I just coughed

"Why don't you guys just leave me alone? I'm not going to hurt any of you!" Denikè said, "all I want is the revolvers Luth is holding!"

"Like we would ever give them to you!" Ram shouted

"Your guys are really making this difficult…" Denikè sighed, "I knew this was going to happen…"

Whisk we were talking, Luth began to slowly turn around and faced us. I noticed that something was wrong with his eyes, they were glowing…yellow

"Denikè? II have a question for you" Vert said, "Why are you still working with Uhrevia, she's up to no good!"

"I'm not going to answer that!" Denikè said

"Denikè?" Zest said in a serious tone, "answer the question"

Denikè started to moan and pout under her own breath, she was literally debating what she was going to do.

"Fine!" Denikè shouted, "I'm only doing this because I want to be with you again Uncle Zest!"

"Eh?" Zest said

"Mom promised me that once all this was over, then I would be able to go back to my old life" Denikè said, "back to living with you inside of the Origin Hotel, and being your assistant photographer!"

"Denikè…" Zest said

"I just want things to go back to the way they were!" Denikè said, "I never wanted to hurt Senpai and his friends! I never wanted to hurt you most of all!"

"Denikè…" Zest said, "then how aboot you come and join our team?"

"…huh?" Denikè said

"You'll occasionally have to hurt someone, but that's cause they're hurting others!" Zest smiled, "and plus, we can return to toe our lives were before, the only difference would be that we ain't living in a hotel!"

"U-Uncle Zest?" Denikè said

"What do ya say?" Zest asked, "My little Niece?"

This was really heartwarming, I felt like Zest was actual getting to her more than I could, but that's probably cause they're related-huh?

"Luth!" I shouted, "What are you doing!?"

" **Perusona!** " Luth shouted

Luth had raised one of the revolvers and put it to his head, he was slowly moving his finger over to the trigger. All of us rushed over to Luth to stop him but it was too late, he had pulled the trigger

* * *

I had covered my eyes so I wouldn't of seen Luth shooting himself, but when I opened them I was extremely shocked at what I had seen next

"What the Goodness/Hex Decimals is that!?" Nepgear and I shouted

Instead of seeing Luth's brain being splattered across the ground, there was this…monster of some sorts with a harp in its hand, I can't give an exact description but uh, it kind looks like Or-Fe…gus? I don't remember the exact name of the monster, but it looks very similar to it

The monster shot out flames that hit Denikè, it shot we back to the wall.

"Denikè!" Zest shouted as he ran over to her

"Hah ha ha…" A familiar female voice came out of Luth's mouth, "Oh how good that felt…"

"Wait a second!" Neptune shouted, "I'd recognize the voice of a crusty old lady anywhere! It's Urethra!"

"It's Uhrevia you dumbass" Luth (Uhrevia) said, "no wonder people mispronounce your name, your always mispronouncing their names because of your sheer laziness"

"How about you shut up and give us back Luth?" Noire asked, "or else we'll-"

"Or else you'll what?" Luth (Uhrevia) asked, "Remember that I'm in his body, so if you were to attack me, you'd be hurting him more than you were to hurt me"

"S***, she's right…" Kashi muttered under his breath

"But don't worry, I won't be in here long" Luth (Uhrevia) pressed the revolvers against his chest

The revolvers started to lose their colors as they slowly reverted to a grey color. Blue smoke started to rise up into the air before disappearing

"Au revoir…" Luth (Uhrevia) said before Luth's eyes went back to its green color

"Ugh…" Luth was about to fall over before Uni caught him, "what..did I do?"

"Uhrevia controlled you as soon as you took out the revolvers…" Uni pressed her forehead against Luth's forehead, "Right when you put the gun to your head and…and…"

Luth then kissed Uni for about a minute, the two of them then looked at each other, while Luth gave Uni and unintentional us a reassuring smile

"That wasn't so bad after all, huh?" Luth said

"Denikè…" We overheard Zest's voice

All of us almost had forgot about how Denikè got blasted to the wall, we all made our way over to the two of them to see what was going on

"Uncle Zest…everything hurts…" Denikè cried, "the pain is too much…I can't take it"

"Denikè, you'll be okay!" Zest said, "W-we'll get you patched up right away! We've got a nurse with us and everything!"

"N-no…it's already too late for that" Denikè said, "I…I can already see the light along someone calling my name…it's mom"

"That piece of trash ain't your-"

"N-no Uncle Zest…" Denikè said, "Mom…and Dad"

"Huh?" Zest said

"Uncle Zest? I have something to say to you…even though you're my uncle…" Denikè looked up at Zest and gave him a smile, "I'm…I…"

Denikè wasn't able to make any more words, she slowly raised up her in a heart formation before they fell to the ground and she disappeared into thin air

"…Den….ikè?" Zest's voice broke

"She's…gone…" Caem said, "someone on our side is gone…forever…"

"She…she knew aboot her parents…" Zest buried his head into his hands

I noticed then Silver was in my shoulder, for some reason she looked to be very saddened about something and looked like she was about to cry herself, I also noticed Tam had the same expression but it didn't look like he was about to cry

Kashi kneeled down beside Zest and rubbed his back, giving his as much comfort as he could

"She'll never be forgotten Zest…" Kashi said, "we'll avenge her…this will all be over soon…"

* * *

 **(Lastation, The Basilicom, 7:30 PM)**

We reported back with the Sona Revolvers to Kei, although sadly Vert and Zest didn't join us since Zest was on the verge of having a mental breakdown

"We'll have to do some anayzing, it might take some time so please bare with us" Kei said

"Yeah…okay" Tam said, "come on everyone, it's time for us to head home"

"Um…actually, you guys go on home without me, I'll catch up" I said, "I have to tell the five of them something really important"

"Don't take to long Alky!" Compa seemed to be the only one (besides Neptune) who was able to keep a smile on her face

* * *

After everyone left the room, I went back and stared at Lastation's Leaders as they stared back at me with serious expressions

"Hey Silver, it's time" I said while Silver appeared on my shoulder

"Alex? Is there something you wanted to tell us?" Noire asked me, "If you do, could you please hurry up, we have things to do"

"Yeah…I have something to tell you all" I said, "but until I tell everyone, promise that you guys won't say a single word"

"Your secret is safe with us" Kei said

"Okay…" I inhaled deeply, "Um…Tam, Silver and I…are actually….Uhrevia's children"

There was a lot pause after what I said, just like Hinato and Histoire they were also processing what I had just said as if I had spoken in a different language

"What!?" They all shouted

"The three of us were born here in Gameindustri, it was around the time the CPU were born" Silver said, "I was born around the time Vert was born, Tam-Tam was born around the time Neptune and you Noire were born, and Le-Le was born around the time Blanc was born"

"So your trying to say that your own mother, is the cause of all this pain and suffering we've been through?" Terra asked

"And didn't she even kill you before Alex?" Uni asked, "What kind of mother would even do that to their child?"

"She is insane…" I said, "but…now that you guys know…what do you all think"

Everyone went silent and looked at each other for a few minutes, with every minute making me a bit more nervous

"I say, who gives a crap?" Luth responded

"Huh?" I said

"So what if she's your own mother, that's not going to change the way on how we look at you in the slightest" Luth said

"Yeah, if it were to change anything it would be that we would like you more" Uni said

"When it comes to things like these, it's not the person's bloodline that's important" Kei said, "It's their personality that makes everything matter"

"T-thank you all for being honest with me" I said, "The more I do this, the more weight I feel lifted off my chest…"

* * *

I left the room, as I was heading outside I noticed that there was someone waiting beside the door, it was Storm

"S-Storm!" I jumped, "Were you waiting for me?"

"I originally was…" Storm said, "But then, I accidentally overheard your conversation…"

"O-overheard?" I said before realizing, "S-Storm, I'm begging you, please don't-"

"You don't have to worry Alex…" Storm patted my head, "I'm good at keeping secrets, I'm also naturally quiet so that should help as well…"

"Thank you Storm!" I said

"If it were my brother however; he'd probably tell the whole continent about this in under 5 minutes…" Storm said before sighing, "Sacred…"

"Don't worry Storm, we'll find him" I told her, "I promise!"

* * *

 **And with that ends the second chapter of TMW (I'm just going to go with the initials since I'm too lazy to type the whole thing) I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **So Reviews still aren't working by the time I'm finishing this up…well damn…**

 **I just thought of something! Until Reviews are back up, PM the reviews for the last chapter AND this chapter, I'll be sure to answer them in the next chapter**

 **Also, if you guys haven't noticed the multiple references in this chapter, I was referring to the game called "Persona" to be more specific "Persona 3"**

 **I don't know how many of you guys out there no about this franchise (I know someone who loves it as I talk to them…regularly), but if you are fans of the game then you would've understood why Luth shot himself in the head**

 **But anyways, If you have questions and reviews just PM me for now, and I'll see you guys later!**


	52. The Mythical Weapons Arc: Chapter 3

**What's going everyone? It's Acallaris, bringing you guys the third chapter of The Mythical Weapons Arc!**

 **As I'm writing this, reviews still aren't back up…you know, I feel as if this week it's Fanfiction's Golden/Trolling Week, where they'll just watch all of us tear our brains out just trying to get our reviews**

 **But then again, they probably are working on the problem and it's taking them longer than they usually do…yeah, I'm most likely going to go with this one**

 **Oh! Also! If you guys haven't checked out my profile in a while, I'm planning on changing it up a bit, I've already made some changes with one of them…you know what? I'll just let you see for yourselves**

 **By the way everyone! I now have a Twitter account, so if any of you have Twitter and want to ask me some questions about…well anything! Then head over to my profile, right there will be a link to my Twitter Profile!**

 **But anyways, I've talked for long enough, it's time for us to start the recap!**

* * *

 **Last time, our heroes met Storm, the twin sister of Sacred who is in search for, being the people that they are, the team decides to help look for her brother**

 **Our heroes then set out for E.S.S.E. Forest, where they eventually uncovered a hidden school that contained the "Sona Revolvers"**

 **Sadly though, Denikè had came under Uhrevia's orders, only for her to die shortly after**

 **Now, Uhrevia has the power of the Sona Revolvers, what will happen to our heroes now? Let the Chapter Commence!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Mythical Weapons Arc Chapter 3: The Alpha Claws/Omega Gauntlets Prt 1**

 **Alex's Perspective**

 **(Unknown Area, Dream Sequence, Unknown Time)**

"Daww! He's so cute!" I looked at the lilac-haired girl that was standing over me and poking me in the cheek repeatedly

"Rie! Stop poking him!" I recognized the brown haired little girl who pulled…Rie, away from me as Silver "He's gonna pass gas again!"

"You wouldn't like it when the same thing happens to you!" The girl with the short twintails shouted at Rie

"That's cause your really upset about the stuff that I did to you the other day Asami!" Rie shouted, "Come on! I just want to poke my baby cousin!"

"Nuh-uh!" Silver said, "We're goo to have another accident if you do that!"

"Come on! Let go Ginny!"

Did that girl just say…Ginny? But…that's Silver, that's what Silver looked like when she was a little girl, it's an exact match!

"Children? What is going on in here?" I noticed a familiar book fairy fly into the room, "You must be respectful, as your parents are very busy at the moment"

"We're sorry Histoire..:" Silver and Asami apologized

"All I wanted to do was poke lil Alko!" Rie surprised me, "I haven't seen him all day Histy!"

"Well Rie, the one who deserves to see Arekkusu more than anyone in this room is-"

Why…why do those two little girls look so familiar? Rie and Asami…they both look and act exactly how Neptune and Noire would react to each other

* * *

 **(Planeptune, Basilicom, 3:00 AM, 8 hours after Chapter 2)**

"Ahh!" I jolted up from my bed and started to breath heavily, "what….what was that dream?"

Those two girls in my dream…they looked exactly like Neptune and Noire except…more smaller and childish!

And where was I exactly? I've never been to a place like that before, it all looked so…expensive and holy like….it's all too weird…

I then heard someone knocking at the door of my room, I quickly adjusted myself into my bed

"U-um, come in!" I said

Unexpectedly, Neptune walked into my room out of all people, to be completely honest I didn't expect Neptune to be the one at the door, I expected someone like Hinato instead

"You doing alright Alko?" Neptune asked me, "I heard a little girl scream, so I rushed over to your room!"

"T-that….never mind, it's useless anyways" I said, "I'm fine Neptune, I just had a…weird dream…"

"If my memory serves correct Alko, you can't have any dreams!" Neptune pointed out, "so you must be hiding something from me, huh?"

"I-I'm not hiding anything from anyone!" I was about to shout before realizing that there was a wolf pup at the foot of my bed who was asleep

"I smell a liar~ Neptune teased me, "oh well, if your not gonna tell me then I'll just have to force it out of ya!"

Before I could say "force?" Neptune jumped into my bed, the distance between our faces were EXTREMELY close! I could feel my face getting hot as Neptune started to get comfy while using me as a body pillow

"Ahh, now that's much better" Neptune said

"Uhhh….Neptune? This is-"

"Oh come on Alko! You don't have to feel so tensed up around me!" Neptune said, "just think of me as your adorable sister who wants to give you giant hugs for eternity!"

"I'm afraid that was already taken by my actual sister..." I mumbled

Neptune and I laid down in my bed for the longest of time, I already knew that she wasn't going to move anytime soon, so….I might as well tell her now

"Hey…Neptune?" I said to her, "can…can you keep a secret?"

"That depends on what it is and how long I have to keep it in!" Neptune said, "but I'm guessing that's not the answer you were looking for, so I'll go with sure!"

"Well…I'm about to tell you something that's really important, and you can't tell anyone about this until I do" I said

"Sure thing kiddo!" Neptune said

Since Silver was asleep, I was going to have to explain all of this by myself, but hopefully I could remember most of the important details

"Okay…." I took a deep breath, "Neptune?...Tam, Silver ,and I….are Uhrevia's children"

For a few seconds, Neptune had tightened her grip around my waste before loosening up a bit. I looked at her, she looked to be kind of sad about something

"Neptune?" I said, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah" Neptune answered, "just a little surprise that's all, heh heh…"

"Neptune…what's wrong?" I asked her, "your not the type of person to be sad about something like this…seriously, it's not in your character"

"Well…kind of got me thinking about uh, my parents" Neptune said, "I got amnesia, so I don't remember anything that was before meeting Compa"

"Before meeting Compa?" I asked, "that must've been a very long time ago!"

"Sure has!" Neptune said, "I could've asked everyone else about my parents and stuff, but they don't want to answer me about it!"

They're dodging the question…that's really mean, especially to do that to Neptune out of all people, who doesn't even remember anything about her own past…

"I'm sure you'll find out one day…" I told Neptune, "I know it will, there's not doubt about it"

"You know Alko…" Neptune said, "I think Nep Jr made the right choice when waiting for the right guy to show up in her life, despite them being the antagonist's child"

"…uhh…" I said

"Don't worry bout it Alko, I'm not going to say a single thing about it!" Neptune smiled, "I'll be so silent, no one will know that I'm hiding something!"

"Heh, thanks Neptune…" I said, "That means a lot coming from you…"

* * *

 **(11:00 AM)**

Neptune and I had immediately fell asleep after our little conversation with each other, matter of fact, we had slept right through my alarm clock!

I had slowly began to open my eyes when I saw a light coming from the left, I began to sit up to see what it was. Standing at my doorway, I saw both Tam and Nepgear, staring at me with "0_0" expressions

I immediately realized why they were looking at me like that, when I saw Neptune rise up from next to me and yawn, while she was sleeping, the sleeve over her shirt was pulled down so it revealed her shoulder

"I-it's not what it looks like I swear!" I flailed my arms, "we didn't do anything in here!"

"Oh yes we did~" Neptune teased me

"S-shut up! We didn't do that I kind of thing!" I said to Neptune

"J…just go get ready…" Tam still had the expression on his face as he walked away

"Mina gave…gave us a call…" Nepgear also had the same expression on her face as she walked away

Neptune and I looked at the doorway, I looked at Neptune and Neptune looked at me. She then pretended to zip her lips, remembering not to tell anyone

* * *

 **(30 minutes later…)**

"Please be extra careful out there" Histoire told the seven of us (including Storm, IF, and Compa), "we can't let Uhrevia surprise any us once again"

"Don't worry Histy! We won't let it happen again!" Compa said

"We'll try to stay on higher alert today" IF said, "don't worry"

"Ok then, be safe or there and-"

Histoire couldn't even finish her sentence before Rult ended up sprinting down the hallway and jumping into my arms, he was whimpering.

"Something wrong buddy?" I asked him?"

"Arf!" Rult spoke

"You want to come with us?" Nepgear asked Rult

"Arf! Arf!" Rult wagged his tail

"Are you sure that bringing him would be safe?" IF asked, "it's kind of dangerous for him to be out in a monster infested area"

"I wouldn't worry about Rult, I would worry about the enemies" Tam said, "That Fenrir is Something special, I can tell you that…"

"Well alright then, it's settled!" I said, "you're coming with us!"

"Bark!" Rult started to lick me

 **[Rult has joined the party!]**

 **[Alex has learned "Bit em!"]**

 **[Tamazaki and Alex have learned "Meteorite em!"]**

* * *

 **(Lowee, Basilicom, 1:30 PM)**

"We're here everyone!" Neptune announced, "we ready to go on this treasure hunting journey?"

"Nep? What did I say?" IF asked, "You can't compare these weapons to treasure, it just doesn't seem right"

"Good afternoon everyone!" Mina greeted us, "I hope that you are ready for what is up ahead!"

"Yes, we are Mina!" Nepgear said before looking around, "Huh? That's strange…"

"What is?" I asked

"Usually, Ram would've thrown Something at us by now as her way of greeting us" Nepgear said, "But…nothing has came our way…"

"Oh! Ram and Taem are both not here at the moment!" Mina informed us, "The two of them were sent to Leanbox"

"Why are study sent to Leanbox?" Storm asked, "were they sent there for any particular reason…?"

"It will be explained later on" Mina said, "but for now, please wait a moment, Lady Blanc as well as Rom, Mr. Kashi, and Caem will be down shortly"

* * *

"You're all here quite early…" Kashi said as he walked into the room

"We've got our reasons for being early! Very important reasons!" Neptune said

"Just like you being in Al's bed was for an important reason?" IF asked which caused my face to turn a bit red

"Can we not talk about that…" I asked

"Huh? I didn't think everyone would be here so early" Caem was followed by Rom who strangely was blushing

The next thing you know Rult broke out of my arms and ran over to Rom, that's when he started to lick her. If Nepgear and I are busy, then we always leave Rult with the twins, which is why he's so affectionate to them

"Doggy!" Rom hugged Rult

"Mr. Kashi? Where is Lady Blanc?" Mina asked

"She was changing her clothes, last time I checked…" Kashi said which caused all of us to stop and think

"Kashi?...how do you know she's changing her clothes?" Tam asked him

"…" Kashi went silent

The silence was then broken when someone slammed a hammer into Kashi's back and sent him flying into Tam. We all slowly looked at Blanc, who's left eye was glowing red

"You…son of a bitch!" Blanc shouted, "that's what you get for walking into my freaking room and standing there like the moron you are!"

"If I am a moron…" Kashi slowly got up, "how did I become a teacher at a all girls school?"

Next thing you know, all the girls in the room were trying to hold Blanc back from killing Kashi, even the staff members joined in!

After finally calming down (Blanc anyways…), we finally got the location of where the Alpha Claws were, but before we left…

"Caem? Please take these" Mina handed Caem two red orbs, "in order for the claws to gain their power, you need to insert these orbs into each one"

"I'm starting to get a familiar vibe from all of this…"I said, "but…ahh, who cares?"

We started to make our way to our next location "The Mountain of Origins", that's where it is said that we would find the Alpha Claws…

* * *

 **And with that ends the chapter! I hope you guys all enjoyed this first part to the Alpha Claws and Omega Gauntlets!**

 **Also! As I'm writing this, the reviews are finally back up! So I'm going to go ahead and answer them!**

 **Anyways guys, I'll see you all later!**

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **(PMED REVIEWS)**

 **PersonManZX's Review:**

 **Yo. Wassup, Acallaris. It's me again! Also, even if they told Sacred, he would keep quiet. He's very loyal to people that he considers friends, so he wouldn't spead the fact that Zaki, Alex, and Silver are Uhrevia's children.**

 **Question time!**

 **Neptune, why do you have to just shoot Sacred down as a short-lived cameo?**

 **Should I joke around in the Skype chat and call Sacred and Storm in your story APLA Sacred and APLA Storm, like Ulti Garland?**

 **Have ever listen to KPop? (Me: "And yes, I do listen to KPop.")**

 **Did you know that mist of my time is wasted talking to you, irl Luth, and AIYF, watching YouTube, watching Rush Hour (tv series), doing random GMod stuff, and school work? Basically, I barely have enough time to write Ultimanium chapters.**

 **How many puns can Zest have in a single sentence?**

 **How's life (for the second time)?**

 **Who is your favorite musician/band?**

 **I wonder if we can just have a Cards Against Humanity round as our OCs (aka Me as Sacred, AIYF as Garland, you as Tamazaki, and *censored* as Luther).**

 **Will you continue your regular schedule after APLA/school year ends?**

 **What did you first think when I said that Uzume was my favorite goddess?**

 **How many questions did I put (including this one)?**

 **That's all my questions from me.**

 **Peace, and have a good one!**

* * *

 **To PersonManZX**

 **Neptune: Come on XZ! It was only joke! If ya can't take it, get out of the kitchen and leave all the food to me!**

 **Acallaris: Neptune, it's ZX not…it's useless to correct you…**

 **Uhh…sure, go on ahead and call them that if you want, it's your choice!**

 **Nope! I'm more of a J-Pop kind of guy!**

 **Honestly, I don't want find out, it's already gotten to the point where I'll lose my mind**

 **My life is fine; what about you?**

… **I think I might've said that my favorite band is Team Nekokan (Japanese), their music is the type you'll fall in love with in the first 30 seconds, hell Alex's theme song is one of their songs**

 **You'll have to talk to the guys about that…wait…no you'll have to talk to *censored* about that since he's the only one who hasn't done that for CAH (I'm avoiding saying his real name)**

 **I don't think I will be once the School Year ends, I probably might create a new upload schedule, but I won't be returning to that old one just because I've been losing sleep and so much of my spare time**

… **9 questions**

* * *

 **ShadowSelfCyber's Review**

 **Late Review sorry but I been busy**

 **Another wonderful chapter and seeing all the Persona 3 references made my day(I'm also somebody who loves the series)**

* * *

 **To ShadowSelfCyber: That's great! Good to know someone also likes the series as well!**

* * *

 **(Reviews for Chapter 50)**

 **To AIYF Productions: What you think is going to happen, IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! I swear it's not!**

* * *

 **To On3dgeGaming: Bryce will not be making an appearance until the final arc of the story, so your just going to have to wait**

* * *

 **To Moonbunny: Well…It was the Harvest Festival, I'll leave what happened up to you**

 **If you had an actual OC and a Story, I'd read the ever loving crap out of it!**

 **Q**

 **You'd expected to be one at this point, but nope! Not a single scene…damn that's just sad now that I look at it**

 **They'll be able to handle themselves, but for now, we've got to worry about the twins if that ever happens!**

* * *

 **(Questions for the cas-*steps out of the way of fallen rubble*…something tells me this studio won't even be remodeled, we'll need a new one in general!)**

 **Alex: End…the…torture!**

 **Luth:…You know…Something tells me I shouldn't trust this**

 **Acallaris: Just do it, you'll be fine…**

 **Luth: *sighs**holds out hand* Like this?**

 **Caem: B-but-**

 **Acallaris: Shut up and answer the question!**

 **Caem: Viper's Laser!**

 **Taem:…you know…I'm not taking any chances! *hides under cardboard box with an anime girl on it***

 **(A few minutes ago…)**

 **Ram: …hm?(Lifts head) when did this cardboard box get here?**

 **Rom: Blanc!**

 **Ram: Blanc's saving the day agai-**

 **(White Heart gets sent through a wall)**

 **Rom and Ram:….**

 **Acallaris: Oh no! There aren't any fairies!**

 **Alex: But there's a bottle right the-**

 **Acallaris: *grabs Alex* THERE AREN'T ANY FAIRIES!**

 **Rom: *kisses Caem* Like that?**

 **Caem: *jumps up* I'm alive!**

 **Hinato: I forgot the nation's name, but it used to be ruled by a Goddess that went by the title of "Cyan Heart?"**

 **Histoire: I…do not know, I do feel a bit dizzy however**

 **Hinato:..*eyes R31* May I ask, what have you done to me sister?**

 **Nepgear: *gasp* I…I can't breathe! Losing…consciousness…*faints***

 **Acallaris:…well…hope the two of you are happy**

 **Tamazaki: *turns around and and catches pudding* Hey Nep! I've got some pudding for you!**

 **Neptune: *stops and slowly turns around***

 **Tamazaki: This entire bowl will be yours if you come over and stand still like a good Nep**

 **Neptune: But-**

 **Tamazaki: No buts! Those are for things we should not speak of!**

 **Neptune: *groans and walks over to Tamazaki***

 **Tamazaki: *fixes D-Pad hairclip onto her hair* That's much better**

 **Neptune: So can get pudding now?**

 **Tamazaki: What's the word?**

 **Neptune: I'll Nep you up! That's what!**

 **Tamazaki: *gives Neptune the pudding* She's back to normal**

 **Kashi: Surprisingly, he was like Caem, he was polite and kind to everyone…there was only one part of him that wasn't like Caem however**

 **Taem: And what's that supposed to be?**

 **Kashi: You didn't have a brain**

 **Taem: Way to bluntly say that!**

 **Neptune: They all sound fun to say! I love all of them all!**

 **Noire: Are you kidding me!?**

 **(Under some tree…)**

 **Saori: Thank you for coming Terra**

 **Terra: So…who are you exactly? And why did you call me here?**

 **Saori: My name is Saori, it is nice to meet you, I've invited you here because I have something important to tell you...**

 **Terra:…go on**

 **Saori: Terra I-**

 **Noire: Stop right there!**

 **Terra and Saori: Noire!?**

 **Vert: *breast only jiggle a little***

 **Taem: Ack! *faints from bloodloss***

 **Acallaris:No…that wasn't *censored* it was someone close…but not…her**

 **(Steps out of the wall as a pillow whisks right through the door)**

 **Acallaris:…Well things are certainly getting intense…**

* * *

 **To Geod Pony: In freaking dying after reading that! The reason being is the fact that it's so tedious and the fact that it's all that build up for that one joke XD**


	53. The Mythical Weapons Arc: Chapter 4

**What's going on everyone? It's Acallaris, bringing you all fourth (and not final) chapter of the Mythical Weapons Arc!**

 **Last time, Alex admitted that he had feel-he was the son of Uhrevia along with Mr. Po-Tamazaki, and Silver to Neptune*throws paper down* YOUR NOT GETTING ME TODAY!**

 **Ram: *blows a raspberry***

 **After that, the group went over to Lowee after getting a call from Mina, saying that they were going to retrieve the Alpha Claws and Omega Gauntlets**

 **Before they left to retrieve the weapons, Mina gave Caem two red orbs that would help with obtaining the weapons**

 **Now, what will await our group at the Mountain of Origins? Will they retrieve the weapons or will they be stopped? Find out on today's epis-chapter of The Awakening of the APL Aspirants *looks at Taem* Your going to try a lot harder than that!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Mythical Weapons Arc Chapter 4: The Alpha Claws/Omega Gauntlets Prt 2**

 **Alex's Perspective**

 **(Lowee, Mountain of Origins, 2:30 PM, An hour after Chapter 3)**

The Mountain of Origins…I'm getting a weird sense of Déjà vu from this place, just replace the "mountain" part with "Cave" and you'll have 10% of my childhood

We were all surprisingly quiet, no one was asking "are we there yet" or making any kind of remarks, we were all just…silent

"Alex?" Caem tugged on my shirt which snapped me out of my thoughts, "I know this is kind of random, but do you think Zest is going to be okay?"

I had almost completely forgotten about Zest! I feel really bad for him, since he just lost his niece. I hope he gets through it ok…

"I hope he is Caem…" I answered, "He's got Vert to comfort him, hopefully that does something…"

The only person I've ever lost who was extremely close me was Silver, but I was surprised when I found out that she was actually alive and had disguised herself…

* * *

"We're nearing the entrance…" Storm slid down from the Rock she was standing on, "it's only 2 more miles from here…"

"2 more miles?" Neptune sighed, "I can't even walk a quarter of a mile, my legs are about to snap dude"

"I can easily solve that problem" Tam said before turning his back to Neptune and getting down onto one knee, "You know the drill"

"The Nepback treatment!" Neptune beamed, "You truly know how to treat me right T!"

By Tam's facial expression, I could tell that he was thinking something pretty negative but didn't want to say it. My guess is that he saying "Yet you don't know how to do the same to me…"

* * *

"Here we are, the Mountains of Origins…" Blanc turned her head left to right, "These walls have interesting hieroglyphics written on them…"

"Do you think you can make out any of them?" Kashi asked

"No..I can-" Blanc then slowly turned to Kashi, "Wait…why do you think me out of all people, would be able to read that chicken scratch?"

"I was thinking that since you read many books; you would've learn something interesting…" Kashi shook his head and sighed, "I guess I was wrong"

"Kashi, I'll kick you ass later once we're not in a mountain" Blanc cracked her knuckles before walking away, "However, you'll probably end up in another mountain once I'm done with you"

I looked down at Rult, I saw that he was sniffing around for something but he didn't exactly know what he was. I began to tap my chin before snapping my fingers

"Hey Caem? Mind if I can have one of those orbs for a minute?" I asked him

Caem shook his head and handed me one of the two orbs, I then kneeled down to Rult's size and held my hand out, Rult then started to sniff the orb before suddenly barking

"Rult? Did you find something?" Nepgear said

"Rawrf!" Rult wagged his tail In reply

Rult then ended up running up ahead without us, all of us gave each other quick glances before running after the pup.

* * *

We came to a split in the road, there were two branching paths that both lead to different sections of the mountain. We all looked at each path, wondering which one Rult could've went down

"Uh-oh, we lost Rult!" Compa said, "which way did he go?"

"Doggy went that way!" Rom pointed to the right path

"Rom? Are you sure?" Nepgear asked, "We don't want to get lost in this mountain"

"Uh-huh! I'm sure!" Rom shook her head "yes", "doggy was jumping in the mud earlier! He left left his footprints!"

"Mud?" IF looked down at her jacket to see brown spots all over it, "I should've know something was up! He couldn't of randomly wanted me to carry him like that!"

"I hope your right Rom…" Nepgear said

We all decided to follow Rom's Intuition and go down the right path. As we were running, I could hear the sound of a bell ringing; a dog bell to be more exact

"Rult!" Nepgear and I shouted

Eventually, we found Rult being surrounded by these some spider enemies. Before anyone could withdraw a single weapon, Nepgear and I looked at each other before looking back at Rult

"Hey boy!" I clapped my hands, " **Go bit em!** "

Rult then started to howl, all of us had to cover our ears that's how loud his howling was. Rult then started to grow, and when I mean grow I mean go from the size of a stuffed animal to the size of an actual car!

Rult's teeth then grew even more sharper than they were before, and his eyes would leave a streak of red everytime he had moved

Everyone except me,Nepgear and our siblings watched in terror as Rult began to tear apart the enemies one by one, he left no remains at all

Once Rult had "disposed" of the spiders, he slowly looked at us and started to walk towards us while growling. Eventually, he was up in my face and looked like he was going to kill me

"You did great Rult!" Nepgear smiled while scratching underneath his chin

"Way to go boy!" I said while rubbing his snout

Rult stopped growling at us and his eyes stopped glowing red, he then began to lick both me and Nepgear, the two o stood there laughing

"H-..how?" Kashi asked, "how long was that wolf able to do that?"

"About 3 weeks ago" Neptune answered, "it was when we came back from "volunteer work" and Histy was scolding the poor thing for marking his territory"

"Let's just say that Histoire changed her mind about finding Rult's parents" Tam said, "after that, she's practically afraid to even pet him sometimes"

"I…I would too" Caem said

Rult shrank back down to his original size and jumped into Gear's arms. In terms of finding where to go, we only had one path to follow and that was straight

* * *

 **(Lowee, Mountain of Origins, Shrine, 4:00 PM)**

At the end of the tunnel, we had came to a stop when we walked into a Japanese themed shrine. Just imagine a regular shrine, but surrounded in waterfalls

Strangely though, half of the shrine was missing like a puzzle piece, nothing was there but an empty void of darkness with a pair of claws just floating in the middle of said void

"Hold it Alko! What did you just think?" Neptune asked me

"That there's a pair of claws floating in the middle of-" I finally realized what I had just said, "…ohh, I see it now…"

The Alpha Claws, we had finally found them, they were just floating there…waiting for someone to just run up and take them for themselves…before they fell into the void of course

By everyone's facial expressions, and by Caem constantly gulping, he was going to have to trust his heart and get the claws...

"I…I don't think I want to do this anymore!" Caem shouted, "I'm too much of a wuss to do it!"

"Caem we know you can do it" Blanc kneeled down in front of him, "nothing bad is going to happen to you"

"Something bad is going to happen!" Caem shouted, "What if I get controlled by Uhrevia just like Luth was and hurt you guys? I won't be able to forgive myself!"

"There's no way she would use the same tactic twice"

IF said, "If she does try that, we'll all be prepared to stop her"

"B-but how will I get the claws!?" Caem asked, "l'll just plummet right to my death before I could even transform!"

"Couldn't you transform then take the claws…?" Storm tilted her head and asked, "that seems like the most logical answer…"

"Storm? When I transform, I gain the same personality as my brother in his human form!" Caem said, "what I'm saying is that I'll be some perverted…brainless boy, who won't even remember half the things we just talked about!"

"Caem? That was a really mean thing to say about your brother" Compa scolded him, "you should know that better than anyone else "

"I'm…I'm sorry" Caem apologized to us, "I'm just a nervous wreck…"

Caem's never had this much of low self-confidence ever since he's arrived in Gameindustri, before that he was usually just the silent type who kept everything to himself and didn't really do what he just did at all

"I think you can do it Caem" Rom said, "you don't have to be scared, it really easy!"

"Rom it's-"

Rom kissed Caem on the cheek…Holy Hex Decimals! Everyone's reaction to that! Blanc and Kashi were both wide eyed and slowly looked at each other

"I thought everyone would've known" I whispered to Nepgear

"I thought so too…" Nepgear whispered

"You weren't nervous about that" Rom smiled

"…no…no I wasn't!" Caem said

I could feel that Caem had just gained a huge amount of confidence from the sudden change of tone in his voice, but that's what I'm sure everyone wanted to hear

Caem turned his head to the Alpha Claws and began to walk towards them slowly, we all watched as he took the two orbs out his pocket and looked into the void

Caem took a deep breath before lifting his leg an stepping out into the void, I almost had to look away because I didn't want to see if Caem actually fell into the void

"…I'm…I'm walking on air!" Caem said, "guys look! I'm actually walking on air!"

"We never had any doubts in you Caem" Blanc said, "Now, you know what you have to do"

Caem nodded and made his way over to the Alpha Claws, before he did anything else, he inserted the red orbs into the claws before putting his hands into them

The Alpha Claws were now glowing a light blue color, within the claws, the red orbs were also glowing a bright red color

"These look so cool!" Caem said as he started to swing his arms around

"Man! These things are awesome!" We heard a familiar voice say from behind Caem

All of have each other confused looks, we all looked behind Caem to see that the void was gone and was replaced by the missing half of the shrine, standing on the other half of the shrine however-

"Taem!?" We all shouted

Standing on the other side of the shrine, we saw Noire, Terra, Uni, Luth, Vert, and Taem. Taem however was wearing a pair of gauntlets that glowed red and had two blue glowing orbs inside of them

"Caem!?" Everyone on the other side shouted

"Huh?" Both twins turned around and looked each other, "….AHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Everyone was now extremely confused, I'm not even sure the smartest of people in our party could figure out how everyone else had gotten here!

"So…you've finally made it" We heard someone say, "…excellent…"

"Who said that?" Storm asked, "come out and show yourself"

"If you wish…"

Someone then appeared out of thin air and grabbed both Caem and Taem by their wrist. They were struggling but they weren't able to break free

"Let go!" Caem said

"When I said I wanted to get closer to women, I didn't mean it like this!" Taem said

"Stop complaining…" We finally recognized the person as Naylu, "You weren't like this before, weren't you?"

"Naylu, let the both of them go!" Kashi shouted

"Why would I do that Kashi?" Naylu turned her head towards him, "you never filled out the papers after all, so this is basically "kidnapping"

"Papers?" Kashi repeated

All of us summoned our weapons, while Nepgear simply put Rult down who just grew into a giant Fenrir once more and growled at Naylu

"I'm not going to fight, I'd just easily break all of your bones" Naylu then turned to Nepgear and I, "the two of you would know how that feels, am I correct?"

"Oh you little bitch" Tam cracked his knuckles, "I'm going to pound your face in even harder than I was going to before"

"If that's what you wish to do then fine…" Naylu said, "but first..."

I only blinked for a moment, but when I opened my eyes, I had saw that the Alpha Claws and Omega gauntlets had stopped glowing. I looked up in the air and saw the orbs levitating before they completely disappeared

"Aww crap" I heard Luth say

"Now then…I have something to ask all of you…" Naylu said, "when the word "orphanage" is said, what is the first thing you automatically think of?"

"Loneliness" Luth answered

"Tears!" I heard Ram call out

"….Fire…" Kashi and Taem muttered

"Fire you say?" Naylu said, "now I have something else to ask you, does the sentence "I was promised another life" run any bells?"

Most of us noticed that Kashi had dropped his Spellbook and was now clenching his fist.

"Kashi?" Taem said before Naylu tightened her grip, "OUCH!"

"One last thing…" Naylu said, "does the name…"Aria" mean anything to any of you?"

Something must've triggered in Kashi and Taem when Naylu said "Aria". But if I had to take a guess, this has to do with their past since the name doesn't seem to trigger anyone else

Naylu then lowered her hood. Naylu had short brown hair (the shade of brown almost made it look black) and brown eyes

"Aria…you…you died!" Kashi said, "the rubble…it fell on you! How are you still alive!?"

"I told you Kashi, I was promised another life" Aria answered, "That second life was given to me by mother"

"That Lady is evil!" Taem was trying harder than ever to break away, "She can't have any children even if she tried!"

"If only he knew…" Neptune shook her head, all I did was sigh

"I told myself that if I ever were to reveal myself to you…" Aria was then surrounded in a cyclone of flames, "Then I'd have to take myself out the same way I did before"

"Agh! It burns!" Taem shouted

"T-the pain is too much!" Caem shouted

This isn't going to be one of those moments where the heroes just stand there and watch the bad guys do what they want!

All of attempted to get close to Aria in attempt to rescue Caem and Taem, but we were only pushed back by the force that Aria was exerting. However, the only person who wasn't shot back like the rest of us was Kashi

"Kashi!" Blanc called out to him

"Aria…don't do this" Kashi said as walked into the fire (may I also just say that the guy is wearing a fur hooded winter coat?), "We can-ugh!"

I quickly checked the party status all on my phone, Kashi, Caem, and Taem were losing their HP dramatically! At this rate, they'll…they'll-

"Kashi…I apologize for all the trouble I have caused…but I cannot live with myself after what I have done to both you and Tamal" Aria said

"A-Aria! Y-you haven't done anything wrong to us!" Taem said, "You were so nice to the two of us! There's nothing that you could've done that would ever make us hate you! No matter how bad it was!"

"Tamal…burning down your old home…a week before your birthday…that…that is unforgivable in my part" Aria said, "You've lost so much…I thought…I thought-"

"So what if I lost all my memories of my friends?" Taem said, "This doesn't feel right, but you burning down the orphanage was one of the most unexpected birthday gifts I could ask for!"

"Tamal…" Aria said

"I didn't have a lot of memories or friends in that place, all of my memories were really bad and the kids there weren't really my friends!" Taem said, "but now, I've actually made a bunch of new memories and a bunch of new friends! I've got a family now Aria! That's what you always wanted for me, right?"

I'm wondering how Aria was able to shed a tear even thought she was being surrounded by fire….umm…Gameindustri logic?

"There's still one more person I want to be with, and that's you!" Taem gave her a giant smile, "please Aria, come with us! We can all be happy!"

"…Kashi…" Aria looked at Kashi, "Taem is now officially in your care…"

Aria then gave Caem and Taem to Kashi and pushed the three of them out of the fire.

"Aria! No!" Kashi and Caem shouted before there was a blinding light

* * *

 **(Lowee, Basilicom, 7:30 PM)**

"Good news everyone!" Compa ran out of the infirmary with two of the nurse staff members following behind, "Kashi, Caem, and Taem are going to be okay!"

All of us let out a huge sigh of relief, you'd expect someone to die after having servere burns like that, but the three of them are strong like that…

"What they need is a lot of rest" Mina said, "Oh dear, this was absolutely unexpected…"

"I didn't think that Naylu would commit suicide in that sort of manner" Vert shook her head, "that was truly a terrifying sight, even for me"

"Uhrevia…she's sacrificing her own allies just for power! That's unforgivable!" Nepgear said

"Basically, she has no allies left…" Noire said before tapping her chin, "wait a minute…I feel like we're forgetting someone…"

All of us went completely quiet as we thought about who Uhrevia's last ally was, surely we could remember her name it was just…difficult for some reason

"Hey! That lady who tried to do weird stuff to me when Leanbox was burning!" Ram said, "Lax" Something or whatever"

"Laxtria!" Terra said, "theres a chance that Laxtria may be Uhrevia's final sacrifice in order to gain the power of Rune Staff"

"What are we going to do?" Rom asked, "the meanLady is you go get hurt if we don't do anything!"

"She'll only appear when we find the Rune Staff, so we have all the time we need" Luth said, "unless that succubus knows where that thing is, we'll be fine"

"It seems that we have a lot of work to do" IF said, "but the fate of the world depends on us"

* * *

 **(An hour later…)**

"Um…hey, you guys doing alright?" I slowly opened the door

About an hour later, we were getting ready to leave and head back to our homes. I told everyone that I would go tell, Blanc, Rom, Ram, Mina, and Vert that we were heading out, but in reality I was also about to tell them something else

"Come in Alex" Vert said, "Is their anything that you need?"

"Um…yeah" I said, "I was actually about to tell all of you goodnight, we're getting ready to leave now"

"Oh really?" Mina looked at the time, "Oh my! I didn't think that it was getting this late! Rom and Ram, the two of you should have been in your bed!"

"But we don't wanna go to bed!" Ram said, "We want to stay here with Caem and Taem!"

"Uh-huh!" Rom said, "You can't make us!"

Whoa! I think this was the first time I heard Rom actually talk back to someone! Especially to Mina out of all people! Something tells me I should back away now, or else I'll be in the crossfire of Mina's fury

"Rom? Ram? Pleas do not-"

"Mina, if they want to stay up then let them" Blanc interrupted Mina before looking back at Kashi, "They're only worried about their friends…"

"Y-yes Lady Blanc" Mina bowed

"Umm…random question" I said, "but how's Zest doing? Is he all right?"

"Zest is recovering very slowly" Vert said, "but…you can expect from a person who has just lost someone very close to them"

"Oh…well, hopefully he gets better, I'm not going to rush him" I said, "but…um… I also have something to tell you; all of you matter of fact"

"Is it about your Mom, Mister Alex?" Rom asked me

I stared at Rom with a "•_•" expression, did she just…how does…did someone tell her and I just didn't know about it up until this point?

"…Rom?" I said, "How do you-"

"Your sister told Rom along with the rest of us..." Blanc said, "She wanted to save you the heart attack, since you were about to have one when you told Noire"

"U-...uh, when did Silver-"

"She did this last night" Vert said, "Right in the middle of your sleep; why else do you think she has been unresponsive all day?"

Vert is right about that, Silver hasn't been speaking since yesterday, she must've used up today's energy to tell everyone which is why she isn't here right now

"Wait…so are you guys…okay with it?" I asked

"Caem had the biggest reaction out everyone!" Ram said, "you should've seen the look on his face! Is was hilarious!"

"Um, that didn't answer my question" I said

"Yes Alex, we're fine with it, it doesn't effect who you are now does it?" Vert asked

"The only thing I have to say is that whether she's your mother or not, I'm going to make sure that we doesn't pay a finger on anything else once we're done with her" Blanc growled

"Heh…yeah" I said, "thanks…It's nice to know I can count you and everyone else it have my back"

* * *

 **And with that ends the chapter! Thanks for reading this chapter everyone, I really appreciate it since I was sick for the past few days!**

 **Now, the chapter isn't actually going to end here, nope! Back in the Recreation Arc, I promised to show the "Forgiveness" scene as I like to call, between two cousins**

 **Once that's done, then it'll be straight to the reviews, so I would like to thank you al once again for reading, and I'll see you guys later!**

* * *

 **Recreation Arc Chapter 4 Ending: Forgiveness…**

 **Taem's Perspective**

 **(Lowee, Basilicom, 6:30 AM)**

Ram and I managed to sneak back into the Basilicom before everyone had woken up. Even though there was a few people, they weren't a problem! We were ninjas!

I walked Ram over to her room, we were holding each other's hand ever since we had left my old home. I let go of Ram's hand and she began to walk to her room, but that wasn't until she turned around hugged me

"See you in a few hours, ok Taem?" Ram looked up at me with that cute smile of hers

"Yeah! Definitely!" I said, "And…uh, I know this is sort of weird, but do you think you can just stick to calling me "dummy?", our friends are going to think it's weird that your not"

"Oh…ok then!" Ram said, "I was google to do that anyways!"

Ram let go of me and finally entered her room, she waved at me as I waved at her before she finally closed the door.

Man! I have a girlfriend now! So…does this mean that I obtain bragging rights? I mean, most people tend to brag when they get girlfriends…but wait, those people are usually douchebags

As I was thinking about this, I was only halfway back to my room when I noticed that there was someone on the far end of the hallway. I slowly turned my head and saw Kashi

"…" Kashi stared at me

"…" I stared back at him, "what are you looking at? Are you trying to burn me with that look of yours?"

"…"

"I don't why you're here, your just a monster" I said, "You shouldn't even be here, your only here cause Blanc has this thing for you"

"…" Kashi started to turn around

"Yeah! You should just t-turn a-round and-and-and" I felt myself starting to tear up

Why am I accusing him? Kashi never had anything to with the orphanage burning down at all! He would never do such thing, because he would be harming me!

"Kashi! I didn't mean what I said!" I was crying like a little baby, "You're someone who was always there for me when I was down!"

I didn't care if I was waking people up! I don't even care that Caem, Ram, and Rom had the doors the their room opened and we're currently staring at me

"I missed you so much Kashi! I didn't want to accept that you died! I searched everywhere to see if I could find you!" I kept on crying, "I don't want you to go Kashi! You're the only person who didn't turn their back on me when I was out on the street!"

I don't have any more words, nothing more could I say to persuade him, those were many bottled up things that I had kept inside me that were morphed into sentences

As I was basically on my knees crying, I felt someone wrap their arms around. At this point, I didn't care who it was, I just wanted someone to comfort me

"I-….I…-"

"Shhh…don't say anything…just let all the tears out" Suddenly hearing Kashi's voice made me even cry more, "I'll never leave you alone…we'll be able to be together…"

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME!**

* * *

 **To HeroOfTimeX3DS: Well, this story isn't cannon so it's practically unknown whether they have parents or not, I'm just going off of what I think the actual situation is**

* * *

 **To Moonbunny: Yes they are! If I do plan on doing some sort of origin story, I might as well have a base to start off from…or whatever**

 **Wait…did you just say…"anymore?" Why do you say that?**

 **Caem: Um…the look distorted**

 **Taem: I don't think "distorted" would be the word-Holy Momma Macaroons! They have breast! *nosebleed***

 **Well, if you were searching under "Acallaris" then you weren't going to find anything, as my Skype isn't based after that, it's actually "alpha39adventurer" (I created it while I was in 7** **th** **grade, which is the reason for the name)**

* * *

 **(Questionès for the cast! I think we should be saying "Which DIMENSION will fund us")**

 **Alex: I…I can't move my body**

 **Nepgear: D-do you want me to help you?**

 **Alex: No…I'll be fine…I hope**

 **Blue Brother:…ugh…God I feel dizzy…and weird…what happen?**

 **Acallaris:…**

 **Blue Brother: What? You going to stare or are you going to answer?**

 **Caem: That would have to be the Blue Thunder M-45!**

 **Taem:…I'm starting to have regrets now…**

 **Ram: *lifts up box* Taem!**

 **Taem: I've been spotted! *runs to the door but trips and knocks himself out***

 **Rom: *gasp***

 **Acallaris:…umm…the hell?**

 **Blanc: This is freaking ridiculous…**

 **Noire: Shh! Don't say anything!**

 **Rom:…umm…I forgot how to play**

 **Caem: let me try *takes baton and plays Ballad of Gales***

 **Acallaris: Wait a minute! *sees a cyclone* that was the wrong song!**

 **Hinato: We must examine the dimension that we are creating a portal too in small pieces, if we find any differences then we examine them to see if interacting with them would cause a rip in the space time continuum, it is a more complicated task than looks**

 **Histoire: Wait! R31, please do not leave!**

 **Hinato: Histoire, I would suggest that you-**

 **Histoire: Hinato, I ask that you may not speak; you have already caused enough tension between everyone here**

 **Tamazaki: If she went Tsundere: I'd probably get sick of her constant bitching on the 2** **nd** **day, if she were H**

 **Yandere: I'd be gone in a blink of an eye**

 **Neptune: Never!**

 **Noire: S-shut up! I'm not getting jealous! She just doesn't know him! So that's why**

 **Saori: Noire, I don't want to date Terra, I mean…that would be incest…although I don't think that would-**

 **Noire and Terra: Incest!?**

 **Zest: *comes out of hiding place* InZEST!?**

 **Ram: Let's win this!**

 **Rom: Yeah!**

 **Luth: Your going down…"flatties"**

 **Blanc: "flatties?" *growls* don't you all me a flatty! *runs up to Luth and sends him flying through a wall***

 **Neptune: Blanc's gone bananas! Every CPU and Apple for themselves!**

* * *

 **To Geod Pony: 16? Why couldn't it be "15?"**

 **IF: That was bad…**

 **Acallaris: I know it was…**


	54. The Mythical Weapons Arc: Chapter 5

**What's going on everyone? It's Acallaris, bringing you all the fifth chapter of the Mythical Weapon Arc!**

 **Last time, our heroes made it to the Mountain of Origins, where the Alpha Claws were being kept**

 **Eventually after some time of searching, our heroes found the Alpha Claws. After getting a lot of support from his friends, Caem was able to retrieve the claws**

 **For an unknown reason though, as soon as Caem obtained the Alpha Claws, Taem who had in the Omega Gauntlets was behind him along with the rest of the party**

 **Eventually Naylu showed up, who revealed herself as Aria, the caretaker of Taem when he was still at the orphanage and a very close friend of Kashi**

 **Unfortunately however, Aria had to take herself out the same way she had before, before she died, she officially put Taem into Kashi's care**

… **oh! Also! The "Forgiveness" scene as I like to call it, for Taem and Kashi was there as well! I just felt like t was fitting to put that in because of the events at the end of the chapter**

 **Anyways! Now our heroes much search for two things: The Rune Staff and Laxtria, who is in danger of dying, will they find them both? Let's find out! Let the Chapter Commence!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Mythical Weapons Arc Chapter 5: The Rune Staff Prt 1**

 **Alex's Perspective**

 **(Dream Sequence)**

"He looks…fragile…" I started to open my eyes and noticed and little girl poking me in the stomach, "He's not going to do well when he's bigger…"

Not this place again! I don't know how I should feel when visiting this place, it's similar to the dreams I was having when the CPU were captured, except that I was actually able to move

I stared at the girl who was poking me in the stomach, I felt so defenseless since I was only in the body of a baby, but I guess that how all babies must feel

"That's a rude thing to say about your cousin Kana" I noticed that there was a little blonde girl standing next to "Kana"

"He's not my cousin you idiot!" Kana said, "He's Rie's cousin, and no one else's"

"Are you jealous that your cousin is getting far more attention than you ever were?" The blonde girl asked, "It's ok to be jealous"

"Shut up Rina!" Kana suddenly had an outburst, "Keep your stupid mouth closed!"

"Umm…" A voice came from the door, "can…can I see him now?"

I was only able to tell that it was voice of a young boy, when Kana and Rina turned to look at him, I felt that I was starting to wake up from my dream

Those two girls…just like how Rie and Asami looked like Neptune and Noire, these two girls reminded me of the way Blanc and Vert are…

* * *

 **(Planeptune, Basilicom, 12:00 AM, 3 days after Chapter 4)**

"Alex?" I heard someone's voice along with me being shaken, "Alex? Please wake up"

I began to open my eyes and lifted my head, I noticed that I wasn't in my room, but I was sitting at a desk with my laptop in front of me.

Oh yeah, now I'm starting to remember, I decided to do some research on Gameindustri's past, I wanted to see if it would help with our search for the Rune Staff

I looked over to my left and saw Nepgear with a worried expression on her face, she was wearing her magenta colored pajamas

"Oh….hey Gear" I rubbed my eyes, "I must've dozed of while researching again…"

"Alex, this is the 3rd time this week" Nepgear said, "I don't think it's good that your constantly staying up this late"

"No it's-" I yawned before continuing my sentence, "-fine, I'm used to staying up late, I did it all the time back in my dimension just so I could finish some projects for school"

"Still, I think you need to sleep" Nepgear started to pull me off the chair I was sitting on, but I didn't budge, "Alex…please"

"But…Nepgear-"

I could already tell that someone was giving me the puppy dog eyes, I wasn't directly looking at her but I knew that she was. Originally, you would think I would fall for this, but I'm actually not, just because I'm going to say "fine" next, doesn't mean I'm giving in, I'm only doing this so I can tell her about Uhrevia

"…fine" I said as I clicked the "shut down" option on my laptop

I proceeded to get up, but instead of Nepgear letting go of me, she wrapped her arms around my arm, she wasn't going to let go of me anytime soon

"D-despite how weird this may sound, I'm going to sleep with you tonight!" Nepgear turned incredibly red, "umm…I'm sorry! That can be taken out of context!"

"Uhh…it's not that I have a problem with it, but why?" I asked Nepgear

"To make sure that you don't try to sneak out of your room in the middle of the night and continue to stay up late!" Nepgear said

Well, this was making my job kind of easier now that I don't have to find the right time to tell her. All I did was shake my head before the two of us headed to my room

* * *

It was quiet…the atmosphere has been like this many times throughout the past few months…citizens are starting to lose hope…they're starting to become more and more corrupted

I stared up at the ceiling, I kind of wished that I had a skylight just like I did back at home, but I guess sleeping next to a window with a view of the whole nation will have to do

I turned my head to look back at Nepgear to see if she was asleep, nope, we were both making eye contact with each other. Nepgear and I had our back against one another, we didn't want a "accident" to occur while we were sleeping…or awake

"Your having trouble sleeping?" I asked her, she replied to me with a small nod, "Yeah…I am too…I just have Something on my chest that I need to get out"

Of course, I had feeling that Nepgear would go past the nonexistent line that separated the two of us on the bed. Nepgear wrapped her arms around my chest and pushed herself against me, her breast were being pressed against my back, I could already feel their warmth

"Um…do you think yo can tell me?" Nepgear asked, "if it's the type of thing where you can't tell anyone, then I understand…"

"No, it's not that" I said, "It's the type of thing that if I tell you, you can't tell anyone else until I say so"

Nepgear shook her, I don't know why I'm getting nervous, I've done this before so I shouldn't be so afraid.

"Well….um…" I said before sighing, "Nepgear…what I want to say to you is…that…Uhrevia is my mother"

Nepgear's fingernails started to dig into my chest and unlike Neptune who squeezed me for a short amount of time, Nepgear's fingernails continued to dig into my chest

"Nep-gear? This is-starting to hurt!" I said

Nepgear didn't respond at all, I'm guessing that I was going to have to do this manually. I took Nepgear by her wrist and pushed her hands off of me. I then proceeded to turn around to see Nepgear shaking

"A-Alex?" Nepgear slowly looked up at me, "y…y-your…s-she's your mother?"

"…yeah" I shook my head

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Nepgear asked me

I could've responded by telling her that I had found out when I came back to Gameindustri, but that wouldn't be excuse since that was practically almost a year ago

"…I was scared…" I told Nepgear, "I was scared that if I said anything at the wrong time, you all would look down on me, Tam, and Silver…"

Nepgear's reaction to this was different than anyone else's reaction, she was actually questioning me which was starting to worry me because I was afraid that I might hear those "words"

Nepgear broke into silence, the only thing that could be heard was the faint sound of things going off in the Sharicite room. The two of us only looked into each eyes, that's before Nepgear looked away

"Alex…?" Nepgear said, "Uhrevia….she's a demon"

From what everyone's been saying, apparently Uhrevia's a succubus which is starting to make me question a few things that she's done

"If…she's a demon…and you're her son…" Nepgear said, "does…does that mean you're a demon too?"

….How…how could that make any sense!? I mean, it must make some sense but it doesn't really make a lot of sense at all too me! And Something tells me that I'm confusing myself more than I'm confusing everyone who's reading…dang it Neptune! I didn't want to break the fourth wall!

"…" I remained silent and stared at Nepgear

"I-…I'm….sorry" Nepgear shook her head and started to get up, "I'm going to go back to my room…"

I looked at Nepgear as she started to make her way towards the door, I was trying to think of Something to stop her from leaving but I couldn't exactly think of anything, I was able to say this:

"Nepgear?" I said her name, she immediately came to a stop but didn't turn around, "does…does this change anything between the us?"

"…" Nepgear looked down, "I…I just need to think…"

With that, Nepgear left my room without saying another word and I didn't either. I had a feeling that out of all the available moments: This was absolutely the worse…

I laid back down on my bed and covered my eyes with my arm. Tomorrow was going to be a very silent day for everyone, but mostly between Nepgear and I…

* * *

 **(1:00 PM)**

"Rawrf! Rawrf!" I could feel someone licking me

I slowly stirred awake and checked to see what was happening. The first thing I see is Rult licking my face as if I was a ice cream cone.

"Morning buddy…" I lifted him up from my face and sat up, I checked the time and saw that it was "1:00", "huh…guess it's afternoon"

I looked over at the wall to see my old wooden Bo Staff that I had brought back with me from my old dimension, it kind of reminded me of the second day I was in Gameindustri, w shad gone shopping for a weapon…and…then…saw….

"Oh my goddesses…" I slowly started to raise my head

"We'll look who's finally awake" I heard someone say I slid into the living area

I quickly looked and saw IF, along with the rest of our party, they looked like they had been discussing some things, but of course I couldn't stay and ask what they were talking about since I was in a hurry, but they seemed to noticed that as well

"Alex? Is something wrong?" Uni asked me

"You look like you have to go really bad!" Ram said

Although this was a "Luth" thing to do, I just had to do it. I ignored their questions and made my way over to the slide open door that led to the rooftop.

From there, I got a running start before jumping off the roof and transforming into Red Brother, I knew where I was! It was so obvious!

* * *

 **Alex's Perspective - Red Brother's Perspective**

"Alex!" Axtria said, "what is wrong with you? What is the reason for your current actions?"

"Calm down won't ya?" I said, "seriously, you'll lose hair if you keep pestering me like this"

"Pestering you?" Axtria asked

While in our human forms, Silver and I are very loving to one another and won't even dare to hurt each other's feelings. But it's a different story when we're transformed as you can see

Since I'm more of the cocky type in this form, I have the habit to back talk people, basically, if we're not allies, we'll hate each other before we even do

It's this way with Axtria and I, she tries to give me life advice but I'll just turn it down and say "tell me later Granny". You might say that I'm basically Luth right now, but all I am is cocky, I'm not some rejected version of Sasuke

"Listen Axtria, I've found that thing that we've all been looking for in one of the most stupidly obvious places in Gameindustri" I said

"You…you know where it's location is?" Axtria asked me, "then I must ask you, why didn't you inform your allies about this?"

"Cause I'm in a hurry, they'll just have to figure it out themselves" I said

"Alex, I am already in terrible mood because of your way of speaking to people" Axtria said, "answer the question honestly"

"Ugh, fine Granny" I sighed, "cause of that conversation that Nepgear were having last night, it didn't end so well if you ask me"

"From the way se was just looking at you, she seemed almost afraid to speak to you" Axtria said before turning her head, "of course, the way how you speak to people must be the reason"

"Excuse me?" I said, "I can clearly hear you!"

"What is your point?" Axtria asked, "you cannot do anything to harm me as I'm a spirit as well as a woman"

"You know, I'm just going to ignore you for the rest of this flight, I'll end up getting a migraine from listening to you" I said

* * *

 **(Planeptune, Weapon Armory, 2:30 PM)**

 **Red Brother's Perspective - Alex's Perspective**

As we arrived, the moment I was about to step into the armory, someone had tackled me. We both slid across the concrete. I looked up to see Neptune

"I caught a wild Red-head you guys!" Neptune waved behind her

"Neptune! Could you get off of me!?" I struggled to get up, "seriously! Why'd you tackle me?"

Neptune only pulled me up, once I got on my feet, I could see everyone running down the sidewalk to catch up with Neptune who had obviously ran ahead. To any normal person, they would probably run from the random group of oddly clothed people

"Alex? What the heck was that about!?" Tam asked me, "first thing you do when you wake up is jump off the roof and fly away!"

"That doesn't sound very normal Tama…" Compa replied

"I wish I could say the same…" Storm commented

"Guys? I have a feeling that I know we're the Rune Staff is!" I told everyone, "it's been hidden in plain sight all this time!"

"Why are we in front the weapon armory?" Blanc looked up

"You'll see why in just a second" I said to Blanc, "But for now, follow me inside, this feeling I'm having…I can't be wrong!"

* * *

Everyone followed me inside, strangely however there was only one person inside. I recognized him as the bulky guy that had approached me the first time I was here

He looked in our direction, he looked at everyone before looking at me before snapping his fingers. He then started to laugh as he walked over to us

"We'll look who it is!" The guy then trapped me in the head, "it's the pipsqueak who attempted to pull the sacred staff first time he walked in here, say have you gotten taller?"

"A-attempted?" I noticed that he had a name tag that said "Will", "I didn't even touch the thing!"

"Of course you didn't! Don't worry, I believe you" The man started patting me on the head while I was still in his headlock

"Excuse me "Will" Tam walked up to him, "May you kindly let my brother go?"

"Oh, so you can your this pipsqueak's older brother" Will then got up in Tam's face, "and what I don't? What are you going to do about it tough guy?"

"I'm not the type of guy to randomly start fights in public without a good reason" Tam said, "and right now Mr. Morning breath, I'm going to have a good reason to start one"

Will looked at Tam for a few minutes, then he looked at everyone else. From the corner of my eye, I could see Blanc cracking her knuckles. If a fight were to break out now, everyone would jump him before he could lay a finger on Tam

"Ah, I was just messing with the kid!" Will released me at last, "it's all fun games alright? Just chill man!"

"If you put your hand on Le-ale again, we'll make sure you have nightmare for the rest of your life!" Silver threatened him

But of course, since will is basically a NPC, he can't hear Silver because he's just a NPC as I just said.

"So? What are you all here for?" Will asked, "I'm basically running this joint till my manager gets back"

"The Bo Staff, where is it?" I said

"Your not going to actually pull that thing are ya?" Will said, "listen pipsqueak, come back when your life has hit rock bottom, then, your life can go deeper than that"

"….Listen you Micro-brained chimpanzee" Storm walked out of the crowd and up to Will, "I don't think you should be talking to the people who are basically risking their lives for your protection like that, if I were you, I'd shut up and point my customer into the right direction, are we clear?"

….Whoa! Storm! I never knew that she was capable of actually insulting people! She usually so quiet, I never expected a response like this from her out of all people! By the looks on everyone's faces, they never expected it either!

Will only looked at Storm with a expression of shock and confusion, he never expected this from a 16-17 year old girl (she told us her age, all I remember was that it was in between those two)

"U-uh…right this way!" Will said before quickly walking off

We all looked at each other before turning and looking at Storm, she looked at all of us and smiled, before saying:

"I'm sleepy…"

* * *

"Well uh! Here it is!" Will extended his arm out to the staff, "We moved back here so people could see someone attempt to ruin their lives!"

We all ignored what Will had said and looked at the Staff, I feel as if the staff had changed but I don't know how or where…

I looked at everyone, they gave me and nod and smiles of encouragement, I looks directly at Nepgear who was looking at me at first but quickly turned away

I began to make my way over to the Staff and its pedestal, for some reason, I felt as if we were being watched by hundreds of human eyes…

I placed my hands on the Bo Staff, I took a deep breathe. I then closed my eyes and began to pull it out in a upwards motion. Surprisingly, the thing came out just like butter!

I opened my eyes and looked at the staff, it was glowing from the ceiling light. It dark purple and black color were emitting of their own light

I turned around, everyone was smiling for me since I did effortlessly and wasn't nervous about it, while Will's jaw had just dropped the ground, along with Will himself

"I'll take that now!" I heard someone's voice

Before I even had the firm to look around, I felt force the Bo Staff out of my hands. I turned around to see what it was.

"Laxtria!" We all said, "…did your voice get higher pitched and you just shorter?"

"W-what!?" Laxtria asked, "Do you have the same mindset!? That's really- I mean…weird!"

"Uhh…Laxtria?" Silver said, "Your…uh…kind of acting like…a little girl?"

"How did you kno-" Laxtria cleared her throat , "I mean…shut up! I'm no little girl as you can see!"

"Yeah, we highly doubt that" Luth commented, "but whatever floats your boat, ya loli"

"Grrr" Laxtria growled, "Whatever! I'll be leaving now! Uhrevia, Denikè, and Naylu are going to be proud of me for getting this!"

"Oh no you don't!" I said as I summoned my Bo Staff and dashed towards her

"Agh!" Laxtria screamed before snapping her fingers

In a link of an eye, someone shot me back into the rest of the party. Will currently hiding behind the counter if you were all wondering.

"Phew! You came just in time!" Laxtria said, "could you show them your power?"

"…No….it can't be" Storm walked in front of all us, "….my….how did he fall under your control so easily?"

"Storm…that boy over there" Kashi pointed

"Yes….that's him" Storm said, "my brother….Sacred"

* * *

 **Well! I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! Sacred has finally made his appearance! Now it's time for everyone to kick the crap out of him! Ok I'm only joking…or am I?**

 **I don't really have much to say right now, so I guess I'll see you all later!**

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME!**

* * *

 **To Moonbunny: Who is Laxtria? Whelp! You'll just have to find out in the next chapter!**

 **If I'm able to find some room for a cameo appearance, then sure! I'd be glad to!**

 **(Quest for cast time!...**

 **Adult Neptune: Whoa! Everything is spinning WAYYYY TO FAST**

 **Acallaris: *puts hands together* DG Neptune? Thank you**

 **Alex: I'm near touching anything that has "sausage in it" *shrudders* Middle school was horrific**

* * *

 **Luth: Oh hell no! *rips out pony tail and tears the suit off* Acallaris? This ain't apart of our contract!**

 **Acallaris: Whoops! Sorry I forgot, no major changes to Luth over here, he'll get salty very quick**

 **Luth: Like your to talk**

 **Caem: Huh? What? *looks up* uh-oh!**

 **Acallaris: Caem! What part of "here it comes" do you not understand!?**

 **Taem: Ugh…huh what?**

 **Ram: Shh! Your going to get us caught!**

 **Taem: By what? *hears footsteps* eep!**

 **Rom: You can do it! We believe in you!**

 **Ram: Yeah! Kick their butts!**

 **Blanc: *sighs* great, now we got their hopes up**

 **Acallaris: Uh-oh, I think we're in a alternate universe**

 **Rom: Alternate Universe?**

 **Acallaris: Yup! And if we were to cross paths with this universe's protagonist, then we'll sure mess up the time line!**

 **Hinato: As far as I know, I do not have that segment as of yet**

 **Histoire: Please excuse my brother's sudden rudeness, as he isn't fond on the idea of interacting with other AIs**

 **Nepgear: Sure thing! I'll make R31 even better than he was before! He'll be a completely different robot when I'm done with him!**

 **Tamazaki: Hold it, you shouldn't be asking me this question yet, you should be asking the other me**

 **Alex: The "other" you?**

 **Tamazaki: The "Rise of an APL" me, I'm not the guy you should be asking this to**

 **Terra: How the hell was I supposed to know? This is new to me!**

 **Noire: I need to go see Chian later, this can't be true!**

 **Zest:…**

 **Acallaris: Zest?**

 **Zest:…*slowly begins to smile***

 **Acallaris: Uh-oh**

 **Luth: That's it! Now I'm piss-**

 **(A barrage of ink balls are sent at Luth)**

 **Alex: Dear Goddessess! Look at him!**

 **Neptune: Luffy's getting rekt out there!**

* * *

 **To HeroOfTimeX3DS: Turned out badly!...yup!**

* * *

 **To Geod Pony: ….No…no I won't…Jack you live by the strip club, stop asking random people to do that!**

* * *

 **To AIYF Productions: Damn Onions, making people cry since the late 90s…wait…how would I know that?**

* * *

 **To PersonManZX: Next Chapter?...we'll see**

 **As I'm writing this, life is…silent**

 **The power of teleportation….for reasons!**

 **That's if I had Gmod….but yeah, I would, and also he doesn't have the game**

 **[Terrible] Relationship Advice: Love happens when you stop looking for it**

 **Acallaris: Who keeps track?**

 **Tamazaki: *whispers* shakakaaa**

* * *

 **To The Ultimate Gamemaster:**

 **Neptune: Daww! I just wanna pinch her adorable wittle cheeks**

 **Tamazaki: Oh god…**

 **Alex:…I…actually don't get that last part…could you explain please?**

 **Zest: Eh, okay…**

 **Acallaris: Zest? Your supposed to make a punch comeback**

 **Zest: I'm to sad to make a pun…**

 **Alex: Well…that's half of the reason…but it's more that you're a lot more than to the normal human eye…**

 **Neptune: That would be the outside world…a.k.a. Aca's world**


	55. The Mythical Weapons Arc: Chapter 6

**Storm: Hello everyone, welcome back to the final chapter of….what was it called…?**

 **Acallaris: The Mythical Weapons Arc**

 **Storm: yeah…what he said**

 **Acallaris: Alright, you did good, now it's time for me to take over**

* * *

 **What's going on everyone? It's Acallaris, and today I'm bringing to you all the final chapter of the Mythcal Weapons Arc!**

 **Last time, Alex had told Nepgear that he was Uhrevia's so , but unlike everyone else, Nepgear didn't take it so lightly, this most likely put a hole within their relationship**

 **The next day, while waking up, Alex suddenly realizes Something that has been completely obvious all this time, he quickly exits the Basilicom to make way to the Weapons Armory in the Basilicom**

 **As Alex arrived, the rest of the party members had caught up to him and questioned the reason for him suddenly flying out of the Basilicom. Alex decided that I would be better if he had just shown them**

 **As they entered the shop, the same man who Alex had encountered before, was being unreasonable until Storm stepped up and asserted her dominance (That's sounds…suggestive? In a way?)**

 **The man (also known as will) showed them to the item they had all been looking for: The Rune Staff. As Alex went and pulled the staff, Laxtria appeared out of nowhere and snatched the Runs Staff**

 **As everyone was about to take it from her, Laxtria summoned someone to fight for her. That someone turned out to be Sacred; Storm's brother**

 **Now…what's going to happen? Will our party be able to save Sacred? Will they retake the Rune Staff? Why is Laxtria sounding like a little girl? Well let's find out! Let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Mythical Weapons Arc Chapter 5: The Rune Staff Prt 2**

 **Alex's Perspective**

 **(Planeptune, Weapons Armory, 3:20 PM, Immediately after Chapter 5)**

Sacred…he…doesn't look the same from the last time we saw him, that's all I can say. Does Sacred have a transformation?

"Let my brother go!" Storm demanded

"Sorry! But maybe you shouldn't of picked a fight with me, you big mea-I mean jerks!"

The more stuff Laxtria says, the harder it is for us to believe her when she says that she's not a little girl. Laxtria looked at all of us and looked down, she was mumbling something but I couldn't figure out what.

"Hey Kid!" Blanc shouted which startled Laxtria, "We'll give you until the count of five to hand us our s*** or else we'll have to beaf the ever loving crap out of you!"

"N-…not the beatings," Laxtria said softly befor shaking her head, "If you count to five…I'll…I'll…I'll break the Staff!"

"Like that would be possible," Noire commented, "That staff is mythical, you can't just snap it in half,"

"Then I'll make him do it!" Laxtria pointed to Sacred, who only stared at us in silence

I highly doubt that Laxtria would be able to break the staff, but Sacred is a different story. Sacred looks like the type of person who will only leave a pile of dust of the weapon .

I looked to my left and saw Luth on his phone, he looked up and saw me looking at him. I gave him a "Nows not the time" look, while he responded with a "Don't' worry, it's apart of the plan" which confused me

"Uh…" Will poked his head from under the counter, we all looked at him, "D-do any of you smell…smoke?"

Now that he mentions it, the smell of smoke suddenly whacked me right in the face. I looked around and noticed that there was nothing burning, I then looked up at the ceiling where the scent got stronger. I looked at Luth who was smirking, I had finally realized what he had done.

" **Twinroll ball!** " Two voices came from above us

Something then came crashing through the ceiling, causing a dust cloud to appear. I could see that everyone was taking advantage of the cloud and transformed, I did the same.

* * *

 **Alex's Perspective - Red Brother's Perspective**

By time all of us had finished transforming, the dust cloud had subsided. Laxtria was coughing out the dust that had went into her lungs, and Sacred was rubbing his eyes.

In front of them however, there was a pair of twins were tucked into a ball. The two of them then jumped up and cracked their knuckles and rolled their shoulders

"Luth, you'd better think of something good next time" APL Caem looked back at him

"My body is still aching from the burns…" APL Taem groaned

"Uh, hey! Why are you two here!?" CPU Ram asked, "your supposed to be home!"

"You two better have damn explanation," CPU Blanc said

"Well, Luth said that you guys were chasing after Alex for something…" APL Taem said, "He said that he had a feeling Something bad would happen, so he asked for our help!"

"You asked them for their help despite the fact that they almost died?" CPU Uni looked at Luth before smacking him across the head, "what is wrong with you!?"

"You're probably going to have to smack me again," APL Luth looked up in the sky, he held up his hand, "three, two, one-"

Someone then came charging through the hole in ceiling headfirst, they crashed into the ground and were stuck in it as if they were a sword stuck in a pedestal. Some own else slowly descended beside them, they were shaking their head.

"Is this the entrance you wanted to make?" We recognized them as Kashi and Zest, with Zest being the one stuck in the ground, "it seems…pathetic,"

"Oh come on!" Zest pulled his head out of the ground, "Ya gota admit, that was pretty cool!"

"Gota..." CPU Neptune sighed, "even in this form, his vocabulary never fails to amuse me"

"Why are the both of you here?" CPU Vert asked before looking straight at Luth, "Does this have something to do with you Luth?"

"Maybe," APL Luth responded

It didn't take me long to notice that Laxtira and Sacred were still staring at us, but this time Sacred had the Rune Staff in his hands and looked as if he was about to break it

"I have asked you to release my brother, yet you haven't done it" Storm walked in front of us, her appearance had changed to something similar to what Sacred was wearing, "As a USB, I will not tolerate anymore of this!"

* * *

 **Vs. Laxtria & Sacred**

 **(Luth's Scouter (Laxtria): Level 591, Moves are Crescent Bash, Miracle Song, and…Family Combo?)**

 **(Luth's Scouter (Sacred): I can't get any crap on this guy! He's not from this dimension!)**

 **(Axtria's Advice (Laxtira): Laxtria doesn't do well when it comes to taking physical damage, I would not recommend attacking her with ranged or magic attacks, she can easily counter them)**

 **(Axtria's Advice (Sacred): I've never seen him in battle, I'm afraid I can't help you with him, all I have to say is watch for a pattern in his movements and don't get careless)**

 **(Play [Insert your own battle music])**

Sacred summoned his scythe and dashed towards us. Now before the actual fight begins, I would like to acknowledge that Sacred here is extremely outnumbered, so the poor guy won't stand a-

"Argh!" 4 voices shouted

I quickly looked to my left and saw Noire, Uni, Terra, and Luth against the wall. According the status app, thy were unconscious.

"Holy crap!" APL Caem shouted, "The guy is too OP!"

I dashed toward Sacred and jabbed at him with my trident, he sidestepped out of the way a swung his scythe at me. He then spun me around and launched me into Vert, sending us both into the wall.

"Ngh…Vert?" I quickly got off her and looked at her, "Vert? Are you alright?"

"Yes Alex, I'm fine…" CPU Vert slowly got up with my help, "I've only obtained a few scratches,"

" **Zerstorung!** " CPU Blanc shouted

Blanc spun around several times, she was swinging her axe into Sacred multiple times. She then used all here strength to deliver a devastating blow.

Sacred slid back, the impact caused him to go far. He was panting heavily before looking up at Blanc, he had a smirk growing on his face.

" **Aspirants Trinity!** " Sacred yelled

"What?" Caem, Taem, and I said

Suddenly, I felt something drain half of my power from within me. I fell to the floor and was unable to move, I looked to see that Caem and Taem had fallen as well, although Luth was unconscious, he was shaking.

I looked at Sacred and saw that his Scythe was flashing multiple colors. The colors were red, blue, and yellow, with it flashing yellow twice.

Sacred bolted toward Blanc at incredible speed, but instead of Sacred hitting Blanc, she was pushed out of the way and hit Kashi instead.

Kashi was sent flying through the broken ceiling and landed outside of the armory, at that point I could hear screams coming from the outside which meant people were aware of the fight currently taking place.

"Kashi!" Caem and Taem both shouted

"You damn asshole!" CPU Blanc shouted, "I'll make you pay for that! Take this!"

Blanc swiftly swung her axe at Sacred but missed (terribly I might add). Sacred took this time to grab her by the antennae that sticking out from her hair and thew her into Rom and Ram, who were currently trying wake Noire, Uni, Terra, and Luth.

One second I was lying down on the ground, the next second someone had pulled me up onto my own two feet. I looked to see Tamazaki, Neptune, and Nepgear.

"He's too damn strong," APL Tamazaki muttered, "we're going to lose this battle at this rate,"

"Tamazaki, I need your help" USB Storm approached my brother, "The other Tamazaki I knew, he and I had a couplings skill, I wish to try it with you,"

"Storm, you already realize that we are fighting your brother, I feel that using this move would-"

"No, I'm sure that this move won't do anything other than faint him," USB Storm said, "please Tamazaki, this is our last resort"

Tamazaki sighed to himself and gave Storm and nod. The two of them went over to face Sacred. Meanwhile with us, we had noticed that Laxtria had been watching the fight this whole time and had not been fighting at all.

" **Fury Storm!** " Tamazaki and Storm shouted

Tamazaki dashed over to Sacred, Sacred did the same. The two of them were in a clash with one another, however it looked as if Tam was struggling under Sacred's immense strength.

"Nepgear, you have to shoot Sacred!" Axtria shouted

"Huh?" Lady Nepgear looked as if she had snapped out of a trance

"You have to shoot Sacred, other Tamazaki will die!" Axtria said

"Nepgear…please don't let this whole thing bother you at a time like this," I took her hand, "We'll lose if you don't do anything"

Lady Nepgear looked at her Neptune, it's as if Neptune had already known about what was bothering Nepgear (then again, she most likely did since their sisters). Neptune gave her a reassuring smile since it was all she could do at the moment.

I looked back at Tamazaki and Sacred, Tamazaki was literally on his last legs and was about to give up. Just as Sacred was about to deliver one final push, someone had fired a bullet at him.

In the corner of my eye, Nepgear had raised her Gunblade and shot Sacred like she was asked to. I could sense that she had felt guilt about the whole thing, but I'll have to address that later.

"One more time!" Tamazaki and Storm shouted, " **Fury Storm!** "

Tamazaki bolted into Sacred and started to deliver a barrage of heavy punches, he then threw him up into the air and delivered another barrage of punches before performing a roundhouse kick and sent him up even higher in the air. Storm then put both of her hands up in the air, the next thing that you know, a massive waterfall had came down from the heavens and sent Sacred crashing to the ground.

 **(Victory!)**

 **(Credits earned: None)**

 **(Items received: Photo Album (x1), Unknown communication device (x1)**

 **(Stop the music)**

* * *

 **Red Brother's Perspective - Alex's Perspective**

After Tam and Storm had unleashed their coupling skill, the whole armory was soaking wet, along with it being destroyed.

"Is…Is it over?" Caem asked, "did we win?"

"Yeah…we did…" Tam had his back turned to us, his attention was towards something else

We all pointed our attention at what Tam was looking at. On the ground, Storm was back in her regular form with Sacred in her arms.

"Sacred?" Storm said in a soft voice, "Sacred…say something…"

Sacred remained silent for a few minutes, that was until he started to cough out water (I think he coughed out a fish) and began to open his eyes, both Sacred and Storm's eyes met with each other.

"…oh hey sis," Sacred casually said, "Damn, I feel like I was hit in the face multiple times…what exactly happened anyways?"

"Sacred!" Storm ignored what Sacred had asked fully and hugged him tightly, he had a confused look on his face

"Ayyy! Easy there Storm, you don't want people to get the wrong idea do you?" I do wonder what he meant by "wrong idea", "And yeash, this place has seen better days"

Sacred had looked around the destroyed armory and noticed that most our party was knocked out. He scratched the back his head before looking directly at Tam.

"Ayyy! It's Zaki!" Sacred said, "long time no see man!"

"Uhh…hey Sacred?" Tam was confused and didn't k is what to say to Sacred, "I don't about the "long time no see" thing, we practically haven't had a proper introduction up until this point,"

"Wait a minute! Your not giving me the silent treatment this time?" Sacred asked

"Oh forget about that silent treaty or whatever!" Neptune said, "that was practically a unintentional gag that Acky started,"

"Huh…is that so-," As Sacred was about to finish his sentence, his head dropped into Storm's lap, "and I'm out,"

The next thing you know; Sacred was out cold. Storm looked at him for a minute before silently laughing to herself.

"Sacred…you're too random…" Storm smiled

"Well…that's one thing out of the way" I said before looking over at Laxtria

Laxtria was sitting down against the wall, she had pulled her hood down all the way and was shaking, now that the fighting had died down, I was able to sort of understand what she was saying.

Tam, Neptune, Nepgear and I all made our way over to Laxtria. Laxtria heard our footsteps coming toward her and started to shake even faster than she was before.

"P-…please don't hurt me," Laxtria whispered, "don't come any closer to me…"

We didn't listen to what she was saying, as long as we got what we wanted we would stay as far away from as we could.

Neptune and Tam were the closest to Laxtria; in my eyes, it looked as if they were about to beat her, but we all knew that wasn't going to be the case.

"Don't…please…" Laxtria whispered before finally shouting out, "Mommy! Daddy! Please don't hurt me!"

"What?" Neptune and Tam both said

"What?" Gear, Silver, and I said

"What?" Caem and Taem said

"What?" IF and Compa said as they both walked back into the shop after mysteriously disappearing from the battle

"What?" Storm said

"What?" Vert and Zest said

"What?" Blanc, Rom, and Ram said

"What?" Kashi had regained consciousness

"What?" Noire, Uni, Terra, and Luth had regained consciousness as well

Laxtria looked at everyone, she was fully aware of what she had just said and didn't try to hide it. Tam and Neptune both looked at each other with confused expressions.

I walked over to Laxtria and got down on one knee, she expected me to take the Rune Staff from her, so she just handed it over to me without any hesitation.

Instead of taking the Staff first, reached out for her hood and pulled it down, when I did however, I was so shocked that I was speechless.

"Oh…my…god…." Silver said, "Neptune? Tam-Tam? Could you look at Laxtria?"

Tam and Neptune slowly walked over to where Laxtria was, everyone else followed behind them as well. When everyone was behind me, I could hear gasping.

"Dude!" Zest looked directly at Tam, "you didn't tell us anything about you getting kinky with Neptune!"

"She looks…almost like Neptune," Nepgear said

"And…a bit like Tam," I said

* * *

 **Appearance updated: Laxtria**

 **Appearance: Medium length blonde hair (has a large purple streak going through the front), purple right eye and green left eye, light skinned**

* * *

"Laxtria..:who…who are you?" Terra asked, "and is your name even Laxtria? Or is it Something else?"

"Now that I think about it, Laxtria has the same name as Axtria," Kashi said, "the only thing is that there is a "L" in it"

"…" Laxtria stayed silent

"Ya don't have to say anything if ya don't want to," Neptune said, "we're not gonna force to spill the beans,"

"Huh?" Laxtria said

"Listen…Laxtria…" Tam put his hands on her shoulder and looked directly into her eyes, "We want you to get as far away from Uhrevia as you can, she's going to hurt you,"

"Hurt…me?" Laxtria said, "but…I can't leave Denikè and Naylu behin-"

"They're gone…" Zest interrupted, "both of em,"

"W…what?" Laxtria said

"Uhrevia got to them when we found the Mythical Weapons…" Kashi said, "Denikè was killed because of Uhrevia possessing Luth, while Naylu…or…Aria, took her own life because of Uhrevia herself,"

"We don't want anything to happen to you, so please just listen to us," Tam said, "when all of this is over, we'll come and find you"

Laxtria stared at Tam and Neptune, she then closed her eyes for a minute before opening them. She began to get up and was about to leave, but before she did she turned around and walked over to me.

"Here you go," Laxtria looked up at me and handed me the Rune Staff, "I'm counting on you Unlex!"

"Un…lex?" I repeated

Before I could ask her what "Unlex" was supposed to mean, Laxtria dashed out of the armory (or what was left). We watched her run to somewhere only the old Goddessess would know.

* * *

 **(Planeptune, Basilicom, 6:30 PM)**

"She shared a striking resemblance to both Neptune and Tamazaki, am I correct?" Hinato asked us

"Yeah, it was kind of strange," I said, "She looked almost as if…she was their own child,"

"I'm sorry what?" Tam had turned immediately red, "you don't actually believe that do you?"

"She does look like the two of you, I'm not disagreeing with that theory," Blanc said

"Yeah, but uh popular to contrary beliefs, T and I haven't done "that" yet!" Neptune turned a bit red when she said that

"What does Miss Neptune mean by "that?" I heard Rom asking Nepgear and Caem

"U-um…" Nepgear and Caem both looked at each other, "they…haven't eaten…each other's…candy?"

Practically everyone in the room at that moment had introduced their hands to their faces.

"Moving on, we are happy that you have found the Rune Staff," Histoire said, "although, I did not think that it would be inside the armory,"

"Out of all the locations we had found the Mythical Weapons, this was the most stupidest location yet," Luth said

"Now then everyone, we would like to start the next phase of our plan, but for now I believe that we should all red for a bit," Hinato said

* * *

 **(1 hour later)**

"There you are!" I turned around to see Luth, who was followed by Taem and Caem

Just like Hinato said, we all had went to go take a break for the rest of the evening. The CPUs and APLs were having a tournament with Mega Bash Goddess, IF and Compa were watching with Compa cheering for both sides, Silver was watching the competition while sitting on top of Tam's head, and Storm was in the guest room tending to her brother.

The only group that wasn't there was us Aspirants and the Candidates. I was inside of the Sharicite room watching over the Rune Staff. Something inside me was telling me not to leave the Staff alone.

"Hey guys…" I looked back at them, "I thought you were playing with everyone else,"

"It's boring when you have to constantly switch controllers, so we just dropped out," Taem said

"Hey Alex? Why are you in the Sharicite room all by yourself?" Caem asked me

"I don't know really," I told him, "something is telling me not to leave the Staff alone for some reason,"

I heard the door open behind us, the four of us turned around and saw the CPU Candidates by the door. All go then were strangely looking down at the floor.

"Is…Something wrong?" Caem asked them, "you girls look really sad about something..."

"…" The four of them were silent

"Are you seriously giving us the silent treatment?" Luth asked, "the hell did we even do?"

The candidates slowly began to raise their heads, they were in sync whisk doing this. It wasn't until they were making eye contact with us when we realized…

"They're eyes…" Taem said, "they're…they're glowing yellow!"

Uhrevia…how did she even get to them? It couldn't have been back in that fortress, it's impossible! I turned around and grabbed the Rune Staff.

"What are we going to do?" Caem asked, "we can't hurt the-"

As Caem said that, a block of ice that was the size of a suitcase was hurled at him. The block sent him flying back into the wall. We all turned back and saw that Rom was pointing her wand at him.

"Crap!" Luth shouted

Luth, Taem, and I tried running to the door. We weren't even a quarter of the way there when Taem's foot was trapped in ice. As we were about to turn back to help him, Uni shot Luth all way across the room. This landed him to the wall that was right next to Caem.

Nepgear suddenly charged into me pinned me against the wall. She then grabbed the Rune Staff out of my hand and snapped it in half without any hesitation.

"N-no!" I shouted

A purple ball of light came from the Staff, but it soon disappeared not long after it had appeared. I looked around the room and saw that Uni had her foot on Luth's neck, while Rom and Ram simply had their wands on Caem and Taem's stomachs.

Nepgear then put her hand around my neck and started to choke me, at the same time this happened Uni breaks Luth's neck. Rom started to unleash shards of ice into Caem while Ram started to burn Taem alive (which is a extremely jerk thing to do to someone who had just recovered from severe burns)

Everyone was screaming except for me, I couldn't scream at all since I was currently being choked. As the Nepgear's grip got tighter and tighter, I started to black out from the lack of oxygen.

There was no use fighting back…her grip on me was just too strong, was I going to die like this…I guess…I guess I was…

As my vision finally faded away into darkness, I heard the door forcefully open. A few seconds later, I could feel Nepgear grip on me suddenly vanish. I slid down onto the floor and fell into someone's arms, I could hear many voices but I couldn't make out any of them. I was only able to open my eyes a little bit and saw both Tam and Silver calling out to me, that's the last thing I heard before I blacked out

* * *

 **And with that cliffhanger, ends the Mythical Weapons Arc! I hope all of you have enjoyed this chapter/ arc in general (despite it being somewhat sad in a way)**

 **Now! The next arc of this story will be called the "Multiverse Arc" (and before anyone starts asking, no this arc has no relation to "Multidimension Neptunia"(which will be resuming soon) This Arc will be based around some ideas I had in the past for different Neptunia stories, I hope that you will enjoy the next Arc**

 **And if I'm not lazy, I think I might put up the ending for this chapter later today (what happens after Alex, Luth, Caem, and Taem wake up) "IF" I'm not lazy like I said**

 **Anyways guys, thanks once again for reading this chapter, I'll see you all later!**

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME!**

* * *

 **To PersonManZX:…well…it really wasn't much of duel between the two of them, but I tried…**

 **(Questions)**

 **Acallaris: I'm not going to say anything about that, I'm not saying yes or no**

 **Alex: *clears throat* GIVE BIRTH!**

 **Acallaris: Noooo….**

 **Acallaris: I feel like you already asked me that question…does the chapter answer it?**

 **Neptune: Hold it! You live on that place too? Talk about freaky!**

 **Acallaris: Yes…truer words have never been spoken**

 **Acallaris:…No…thank you**

 **And I already told you that it fine, like I told you before, they are your characters so you have the right to tell me what to do with them**

* * *

 **To Moonbunny: If Gear went Nepgyaa mode, Alex would be in another continent by then**

 **(Questions for the cast! Umm…I can't see without my glasses, who is that?**

 **Adult Neptune: D'aww come on Ac, ya know who that "person" is!**

 **?: Nepsy would you get off of me!?**

 **Adult Neptune: Nope!)**

 **Alex: No! No! I'm fine! I can move my arms around! See-Ack!**

 **Nepgear: Oh dear!**

 **Caem: Heh…heh…I-I wonder too…*climbs into M-45* Oh geez…what are the controls for this? This is seriously confusing…**

 **Taem: A large force of what? Anger?**

 **Ram: Shh!**

 **(Door slowly opens…)**

 **Taem: (We are screwed!)**

 **Taem: Gah!**

 **Blanc: Hm? *looks in Rom and Ram's direction* Stay the hell away from them you abominations!**

 **(A bright light engulfs the city)**

 **Luth::..what the f-**

 **Acallaris: Wait a minute…that's not the M***** Sword…that's the F*** Sword!**

 **Original Caem: Ahh! Why are there multiple us!**

 **Original Taem: We got our own clones…sweet!**

 **Red Caem: U…um…w-where…where a-are w-we?**

 **Alex: Oh…God…**

 **Hinato: *looks at sign*...What…on Gameindustri is that?**

 **Histoire: Are you really willing to help R31? Hinato is usually the one who fixes such**

 **Hinato: *glares at R31 threateningly***

 **Nepgear: *eyes are close and is smiling* I can't wait to try this out! Working on something this old can lead to so many possibilities!**

 **Tamazaki: I fairly remember telling Histoire that if she wants to get Neptune to work, then just wait for her to actually do work, she'll eventually get bored of whatever she's doing and will go work to quench her boredom**

 **Adult Neptune: So this is your T? *pinches Tamazaki's cheeks* D'aww! He's so young and cute!**

 **Tamazaki: Huh?**

 **Neptune: This Apple is a real keeper ya know! He's freshly picked from the finest of apple trees!**

 **Saori: Ah yes, I was hoping to tell Terra that-**

 **Noire: Hold it!**

 **Saori: Hm? Yes Noire?**

 **Noire: You…you…you don't have anything to say to him!**

 **Acallaris: She would make a terrible Lawyer…**

 **Kashi:...*sighs* 50 letters…a day…**

 **Zest: Give me a minute! I'm doing my best!**

 **Acallaris: Hey…where's Vert? I haven't seen her ever since you gave Zest those band-aids**

 **Terra: Alright, on the count of three all of us press the red buttons on our jackets**

 **Uni: What are these going to do?**

 **Terra: You'll see…3..2..1! *presses button***

 **(At the center)**

 **Zest: *looks up in the air* Inkstrike!**

* * *

 **To On3dgeGaming:**

 **Zest: The cringes…oh the so many bad puns…alright! Where's that Bryce guy? I wanna meet em!**

* * *

 **To The Ultimate Gamemaster:**

 **Neptune: Yeah! And at those Science Fairs when you think those little kiddies did those projects by themselves but those soccer Moms did it for them! Talk about being lazy!**

 **Tamazaki: Truer words…have never been spoken**

 **Noire: Now Neptunes from other dimensions are calling me lonely? Why is everyone suddenly ganging up on me?**

 **Tamazaki: You're an easy target**

 **Noire: Shut it, I don't need to hear anything from a DLC Character**

 **Tamazaki: You did not just call me a DLC Character!**

 **Noire: I just did!**

 **(Flames rise next to Tamazaki and Noire)**

 **Alex: Wait…why would anyone think you're Gaster? That doesn't make a whole lot of sense…**

* * *

 **To Geod Pony: You know...I feel like Wildcat's channel should be called I AM WHEEZING! XD**


	56. The Multiverse Arc: Chapter 1

**What's going on everyone? It's Acallaris, and today I'm bringing to you all the first chapter of the Multiverse Arc!**

 **This Arc is going to be something special! Like I said before, this Arc is supposed to be ideas for stories I had in the past that I really haven't gotten to do**

 **So for this Arc I'll be doing I'll be asking all of you a favor. There will be four chapters of this Arc, with a different story idea each chapter. When this Arc ends, I'll leave it up to you the readers and tell me what you want to see a continuation of**

 **What I'm really asking is that if a specific chapter gets a certain amount of request for more, then I'll turn it into a side project for my next story**

 **This is probably confusing to some of you, I'm not really the best when it comes to explanations.**

 **Anyways, I'll stop talking, it's time to start the Arc! Let the chapter commence!**

* * *

"Come Nep Jr!" I felt the warmth of my sister's hands on my shoulders, "someone go get some scrap metal! It's the only thing that wake her up!"

I started to open my eyes, the first thing I saw was Neptune looking straight into my eyes, she looked like she wanted to cry.

"Come on Nepgear! Don't just stare at me with a face like that!" Neptune said, "Say something!"

"….N…Nep….tune," I said, I didn't realize how strained my voice must've been, "It's….it's really cold…"

Neptune pulled towards her and locked me in a tight embrace, I could feel her body heat radiating off of her and onto me, it was enough to make me sleepy.

I turned my head and looked around the room, we were in the Sharicite room. I saw Uni, Rom, and Ram lying on the floor. Noire, Blanc, and Vert were around them but their voices were only muffled.

I then saw Luth, Caem, and Taem lying on the floor as well. Terra, Kashi, and Zest were around them and were speaking as well, but I couldn't make out what they were saying either.

"You'll be fine Le-Le!" I heard a squeaky voice speak, "please stay with us!"

I looked toward the wall which was near the door, I saw Tamazaki with…Alex? Alex was lying in his arms and his eyes closed, Silver kept on calling to him but no avail.

"Al…ex…" Was the last thing I was able to say before I fell unconscious

* * *

 **(2 Days later…)**

"Come on Nep-Nep," I started to wake up when I heard someone's voice, "You haven't left your room in two days!"

"I'm good Compa," I heard my sister's weak voice from next to me, "I can go…a few more days,"

"Nep, we know that you care about Gear more than anything or anyone in this world," IF said, "but you have to worry about your own health before anyone else's health,"

Neptune sighed and stayed still for a minute. She then proceeded to climb over me and began to leave the room with IF and Compa following after her.

As soon as they left, I felt myself getting dizzy, after a few minutes of struggling to stay awake, I couldn't resist the urge and fell unconscious again.

* * *

 **(A few hours later…)**

I opened my eyes to be met with the sight of a mattress above me?

"What the goodness?" I sat up and looked around, "how…how did I get here?"

I was back in my room strangely, this was really confusing since the last place I was, wasn't in my room. I was…no we were in Uhrevia's Fortress, we were going to-

The door to the room slid open, I looked at the door way to see…Neptune!? She had dropped the pudding cup she was holding (it was empty) and ran over to me.

"Nepgear!" Neptune glomped me, "Oh! Are you alright? You're not hurt or anything are you?"

"…" I stared at Neptune blankly, "N..Neptune?"

"That's right! That's my name!" Neptune hugged me even tighter, "Come on Jr! I know you've been itching to see him again!"

"Him?" I said

Neptune pulled me out of bed and out the door, there was no doubt that we were in the Basilicom now.

Neptune and I stopped at a door that was close to the end of the hallway. It seemed like Neptune was about to knock on the door for a second, but she then shrugged and opened the door.

"Heya everyone," Neptune said, "Someone's finally woken up from they're nap!"

When we entered the room, I was surprised to see Uni, Rom, and Ram waiting inside the room, but…I was even more surprised when I saw the rest of the CPU there as well.

"Miss Nepgear is awake…" Rom said

"It's about time you woke up," Noire said

"Noire? Blanc? Vert?" I said, "Y-you're all…okay?"

"Why would there be anything wrong with us?" Blanc asked, "we should be asking if your okay after everything that's happen,"

I'm really confused right now, did something happen and I just don't remember it? It seems unlikely…I mean…I do remember everything…I think.

I then noticed that Tamazaki was sitting in a chair in front I a bed, he was holding someone's hand. Maybe if I ask Tamazaki, he'll know what's going on.

"Tama…zaki?" I said his name

"…" Tamazaki didn't make any movements

"Oh dear, it seems it's happening again…" Vert got up from her seat and sighed, "Neptune, may I have permission?"

"Go on ahead Momma Melons!" Neptune gave a thumbs up

Vert walked over to Tamazaki, she walked behind hm and stopped. She then took him by the shoulders and pulled him back into…oh dear!

"AHHHH!" Tamazaki shouted while moving away from Vert's "upper area", "I'm up! Why do you keep doing that?"

"If your going to fall asleep Tamazaki, at least leave the room first," Vert said, "and plus, someone was asking you a question,"

Vert turned towards me, Tamazaki did the same and jumped a little. For some reason, Tamazaki was looking straight into my eyes as if he was looking for something.

"Oh hey Nepgear," Tamazaki said, "I see that your awake now…"

"Y-yes I am," I said, "but…Tamazaki? I need to ask you something?"

"What is it?" Tamazaki asked

"Well…um…" I looked around at everyone, "How…how are the rest of the CPU here?"

I don't know if I said Something wrong or if there was something on me. Everyone was staring at me weirdly, it was making me uncomfortable. Uni, Rom, and Ram looked like they were confused as much I was.

"Uhh…" Tamazaki scratched the back of his head, "You and the Aspirants saved them, remember?"

"…Aspirants?" I said

"Is that the stuff Blanc takes when her head hurts?" Ram asked

"That's Aspirin Ram…" Blanc facepalmed

"You…you don't…" Tamazaki was shocked at my response, "Nepgear…do you know who this is?"

Tamazaki moved away from the person lying on the bed, I walked over to the bed. There was a boy with red hair lying in the bed, he was asleep.

"I'm sorry," I shook my head, "I…I don't know who this boy is at all,"

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Multiverse Arc Chapter 1: Were…they all fake?**

 **Nepgear's Perspective**

 **(Planeptune, Basilicom, 6:30 AM)**

"What do you mean by you don't know who is?" Tamazaki sounded a bit mad, "this is Alex remember?"

"I…I don't know anyone who goes by the name Alex!" I told Tamazaki truthfully

"I'll go get Histoire," Noire got up from her seat and made her way to the door quickly

"Nep Jr, did you really forget the boy who basically changed life in a non-Neptunia way?" Neptune asked me

"Neptune? What do you mean by that?" I asked her

Histoire entered the room, she was followed by Noire, IF, Compa, and six other people that I didn't know.

"Huh? Histoire? Who are these people?" I asked

"What do you mean by "who are these people?" The man with black hair asked, "just because we don't have many social interactions with each other, doesn't mean you have to treat us like ghost!"

"Calm down Terra," One of the other males told him

"Nepgear, we are happy to see that you are awake," Histoire said, "but Noire claims that you have said something quite odd,"

"All I said was that I don't know who this boy is," I told Histoire, "everyone was really shocked for some reason,"

"…" Histoire stared at me, "I see…you and the rest of the candidates must be suffering from memory loss,"

"Memory loss?" Uni, Rom, Ram, and I said

"I must ask the four of you something," Histoire said, "what is the last thing that you remember before waking up?"

"I remember running away with Rom from that guard who was chasing us," Ram said

"I remember that too…" Rom said

"The last thing I I can remember is splitting up with Nepgear and Tamazaki," Uni said

"I…I remember..." I was trying to think, "I remember telling Uhrevia to stop hurting Neptune,"

"Guys?" Tamazaki said, "They…they only remember the things that happened six years ago…does that mean…"

"Wait, did you just say six years ago?" Uni asked, "how long have we even been asleep?"

"You were only asleep for two days," Histoire said

What Histoire said confused all of us even more than we already were. She says that we were asleep for two days, but they're talking about events that happened six years ago?

"All of this is very confusing for me to process," Histoire sighed, "Hinato and I will have to look over this, maybe he will know something,"

"Hinato?" I said, "he's here?"

"Um…yes he is," Histoire said, "for now everyone, I ask you to inform the candidates of all the events that had occurred up to this point, please don't leave anything out"

Histoire left the room after that, everyone stared back me and the rest of the CPU Candidates.

"Whelp! Looks like it's story time!" one of the men rubbed his hands together, "I'm Zest by the way, and that's Terra and Kashi right over there,"

"It's um…nice to meet you…again?" I said

I looked back at the boy who was lying in the bed, Tamazaki said that his name was "Alex". I feel like I know him…but…I know him for a completely different reason than the one everyone has been telling me.

"Hey Sis? It's time to wake up," Tamazaki said

While I was staring at Alex, I noticed something up on his shoulder. I jumped when I saw a small girl appear out of nowhere.

"Eek!" I jumped back into Neptune, "W-what? W-who is that!?"

"Whoa! Calm down Nepgear!" The girl said, "You don't have to freak out when you see me!"

"How do you know my name?" I asked her

"Huh?" The girl tilted her head and looked at Tamazaki, "Tam-Tam? Am I missing something?"

Tamazaki had to explain what apparently happened to the girl, while he did so, Rom and Ram were staring at the girl with shocked expressions.

"Wow! She's like a fairy!" Ram said

"She's really cute," Rom said

"So now, we need to explain EVERYTHING that has happened so far," Tamazaki said, "I was thinking you could help since you have access to Alex's memories,"

"Sure thing Tam-Tam!" The girl said before turning to us, "I'm Silver by the way! I'm Tamazaki and Alex's older sister!"

"Older…sister?" Uni said, "I'm not trying to be rude, but your kind of….smaller than the both of them,"

"That will be explained in…about and hour or so!" Silver said, "but now, I'm going to start from the very beginning!"

"This is going to take awhile…" IF sighed, "Compa, I'd suggest that you start cooking now,"

"Okie-dokey Iffy!" Compa said before leaving the room

* * *

 **(11:00 AM)**

"After that, we had to stop the four of you from killing the Aspriants!" Silver said, "basically, when we did stop you, you were all asleep for two days, which led up to where we are now!"

The four of us had moved to the main room of the Basilicom when Silver told all of us this. We didn't think that she would talk for so long.

"All of this really happened?" I asked Silver

"Yup! Although most of the things were from Le-Le's memories, so there might be some things that were left out or weren't accurate,"

"I don't know if I can believe some of the things that you claimed to have happened," Uni said, "Like when you said that I was almost…you know,"

"Uhh…" Silver looked at the doorway, "you can always ask him!"

All of us looked at doorway and saw Terra, he had just walked in and looked really confused since Silver put him on the spot and we were all looking at him.

"What are you girls even…" Terra shook his head, "Never mind, Histoire and everyone else are waiting for you inside the Sharicite room, it seems we got our answer to our current situation,"

"Alright you four, let's go!" Silver disappeared for a second and then reappeared on my shoulder

* * *

We made our way down to the Sharicite room, it was only down the hall from where we originally were. We stopped at the door to the room, I placed my hand on the door and it proceeded to open.

We walked into the room to see everyone inside waiting for us, there were also four more people there, I recognized one of them as Garland, but the others I didn't recognize, but from what Silver told me, their supposed to be Bryce, Sacred, and Storm.

"It's good to see that you four are doing well," Hinato said to us as we walked in, "Now from what I have heard, you don't have any recollection of anything from the last few months?"

"Yeah that's right," Uni answered

"Well then, I believe I know a way to restore your memories," Hinato snapped his fingers, "please look at the screen everyone,"

Everyone looked up at the holographic screen, it showed four rift holes, each them had a different color.

"According to my research, your memories have been scattered throughout different multiverses,"

"Multiverses?" Noire said, "Don't you mean dimensions?"

"No, there is a difference between the two," Hinato said, "A dimension contains areas that can be found in other dimensions, most dimensions usually contain the same people with minor differences,"

"Then…what's a Multiverse?" Tamazaki asked

"A Multiverse is a separate universe that contains different landscaping and rarely the same people," Hinato said, "as you can see on the screen, these are four of the rare multiverses that contain different landscaping and the same people,"

Hinato tapped the side of his head, when he did, the screen zoomed into one of the riftholes. Inside the rifthole, there was Surveillance of what looked like a Academy, there were students walking towards it.

"This is one of the multiverses that has the answer to the memory loss of the CPU Candidates," Hinato said, "This Multiverse goes by "Gamacademi"

"Good job with the name Idea Factory!" Neptune suddenly shouted

"You say that this multiverse has the answer to the CPU Candidates memory loss?" Kashi asked, "could you please explain?"

"When the Candidates and Aspirants fell the other day, I had noticed something peculiar within these multiverses," Hinato said, "when I took a closer look, I saw that shadows had appeared, and strangely they had the same reading as Nepgear, Uni, Rom, and Ram,"

"Are you trying to say that there shadows of the CPU Candidates in these separate universes?" Vert asked

"Precisely," Hinato said, "in conclusion: The only way for the CPU Candidates to regain their memories is for us to travel to the different multiverses, and defeat their shadows,"

"Damn Hinato…" Tamazaki shook his head, "I can see why Acallaris doesn't give you much screentime, you're always busy researching,"

"I cannot rest until Uhrevia has been defeated," Hinato said, "if I stopped my research for more than a day, we'd surely be in trouble,"

"So I guess we're going to be doing some universe jumping huh?" Neptune said, "Hey Nat? Ya think we can go to a universe where monsters live with humans or where these things called "Lives" live?"

"That seems very unlikely, I apologize Neptune," Hinato sweatdropped

"When are we going to start?" Blanc asked, "I don't think it be a good idea for us to wait,"

"We were thinking about sending all of you to Gamacademi today," Histoire said, "if there's a problem, we could always do this tomorrow,"

"I think it be a good thing for us to go today," Tamazaki said, "We can't waste anytime, Uhrevia could unleash her "plan" any day now,"

"Very well then, please start preparing for-"

"Wait!" Silver jumped up and looked at the door, "Le-Le!"

All of us turned around and looked at the door. We saw four boys looking at all of us with confused looks. I noticed that one the boys was Alex, making the rest of them Luth, Caem, and Taem.

"Le-Le!" Silver disappeared from my shoulder and appeared on Alex's shoulder, "your awake!"

"Oh…um…hey Silver," Alex said, "you're a bit hyper this morning,"

"Uhh…is something wrong everyone?" Caem asked, "you're staring at us like we just woke up from the dead,"

"T-that's because you…" Kashi was about to say before shaking his head, "never mind, it would only cause bad memories to resurface,"

"Soo…we overheard something," Taem said, "you guys were saying something about shadows and multi-worses?"

"Multiverses you moron," Luth said

"Oh dear, looks like we'll have to explain everything to them while the rest of you are gone," Histoire said

"Wait where are you guys going?" Alex asked, "why can't we go?"

"The four of you are in no condition to go and fight," Compa said, "if something were to happen to you out there, everyone would e really sad,"

"What do you mean no condition to fi-" The Aspirants were about to ask before looking directly at me, Uni, Rom, and Ram, "ohh…"

"Sorry you guys, looks like you ain't marking "Traveling to a different universe" off your list," Neptune said

"How the hell is it fair that we can't go, yet those four can go?" Luth pointed to Bryce, Garland, Sacred, and Storm, "They aren't even from here!"

"Seriously Acallaris, now you give us some screentime?" Bryce asked

"If it makes you feel any better, we volunteered to help…" Storm said

"That means you're going on your own free will!" Luth said

"Luth just stop complaining," Garland sighed, "We don't want any more accidents to happen,"

"Like you're the one to talk Camo toe," Luth growled

"The f*** did you just say Emo-kun?" Garland growled back

"Where's that one guys who screams out "IMMORTAL KOMBAT!" Sacred shouted the last part, "…wait a minute…"

"No…we understand," Alex said, "we'd only be slowing everyone down if we came along, sorry about that,"

"Thank you for understanding how dangerous this could be to the four of you," Hinato said, "now everyone, it's time for us to start preparing, report back here in 30 minutes,"

I couldn't believe that we were actual going to travel to a different universe! In my entire life, I didn't think that something like this was going to be possible!

But I do feel bad for Alex and the other APL Aspirants, they're not able to go because they were hurt…because of us…

* * *

 **With that, ends the first chapter of the Multiverse Arc! I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Oh boy! This week is finals week, so I'll be taking finals left and right! I don't know if I'll have a lot of time to write this week, so I apologize in advance**

 **As all have noticed, this chapters point of view was from Nepgear. During this Arc, I'll be switching perspectives from APL Aspirants to the CPU Candidates, so look forward to that**

 **Anyways, including he next chapter, the party will d traveling to Gamacademi! What will happen then? Guess your just going to have to wait! See you guys later**

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME!**

* * *

 **To HeroOfTimeX3DS: Technically…yes?**

* * *

 **To On3dgeGaming:…*slowly backs away***

 **Eh it's alright man, you sort of needed a break from writing anyways (unless it wasn't a break)**

* * *

 **To Moonbunny: Laxtria (or is her name really that) Technically isn't Neptune and Tamazaki's child…but technically she is**

 **(Questions for the Cast!...*puts on shades* F*** this s*** I'm out (mhm) F*** this s*** I'm out (no thanks)**

 **(Translation:…A…A fish….what the f***?!)**

 **Nepgear: Oh right! Why didn't I think of that before?**

 **Alex: Huh?**

 **Nepgear: *pulls Alex into an embrace* Are you feeling any better?**

 **Alex: Um…could we stay like this a bit longer?**

 **Caem: How am I supposed to do-**

 **(Laser shoots out)**

 **Caem:…weird…**

 **Ram: *slowly lifts covers* Rom? Why are you going to bed so late?**

 **Rom: I was looking for Caem, but I can't find him…**

 **Taem: Caem's missing? Alright! Time to cue crappy spinoff game!**

 **Rom: Umm…everything is really foggy**

 **Ram: Hey! Those monsters are gone!**

 **Ram: They did it!**

 **(Clones suddenly disappear back into the sword, leaving the original Caem and Taem)**

 **Taem: Aww man, I wanted to see what are clones could do!**

 **Caem: It probably was for the best if they went back into the sword**

 **Ram: So are we going to put that thing back? Cause I wanna take it!**

 **Hinato: *facepalms* I should've known…**

 **Histoire: Of course not! I would be happy if you helped m-**

 **Hinato: Excuse me my dear sister, but I'd like to ask for you to leave R31 and me to talk**

 **Histoire: Hinato, I will not let you harm R31! Why do you insist on hurting him?**

 **Nepgear: Alright then! Now may I ask for your permission to place R31 inside an Android body? Don't worry! He'll still have the same features he has now but this time he'll be mobile, have new features, and have never before seen bug fixes!**

 **Tamazaki: From the times I've gone with her, we've only completed two quest**

 **Adult Neptune: Well, he doesn't have the same build as the one I know, but he's something special**

 **Tamazaki: Eh?**

 **Neptune: Hold it there me! Are you trying to say that you've got a T of your own?**

 **Adult Neptune: Maybe~**

 **Noire: Lef go ovf meh!**

 **Saori: Terra:..I wanted to tell you that…Mother is worried sick about you!**

 **Terra: Huh?**

 **Saori: Ever since you left that rainy night, Mother can barely concentrate on her work!**

 **Noire: *breaks free* So that's why the quality of weapons have dramatically gone down**

 **Saori: It would mean so much to her if she could see your face again, please Terra I beg you!**

 **Terra:…yeah…alright**

 **Kashi: Someone had left the poor boy locked up inside the lockers in the girls changing room at his school, he was never the same when he came out**

 **Zest: Oh heya guys!**

 **Acallaris: Zest?! How did you even tie Vert up?**

 **Zest: I dunno, it just happened!**

 **Alex:…You know…I don't wanna die today**

 **Ram: I don't feel like playing anymore!**

 **Neptune: So uh…is there a quit to main menu options?**

 **(Mech looks down at everyone with Blanc's Angry face)**

 **Everyone: Nope!**

* * *

 **To The Ultimate Gamemaster:**

 **Alex: Well…you have a point**

 **Zest:…*slowly looks at sans and then walks away***

* * *

 **To AIYF Productions: No Mercy will be shown to Uhrevia at all**


	57. The Multiverse Arc: Chapter 2

**What's going on everyone? My names Acallaris and today I'm bringing you guys the second chapter of the Multiverse Arc!**

 **So as I'm writing this, I may be taking finals (As I'm writing this sentence, it's only been a day since the first chapter of the Multiverse Arc came out (a.k.a. Monday) so hopefully I don't screw up and land myself in summer school, that would really suck**

 **Anyways, time for the recap (do we really need recaps? Tell me if you all still want them or not, they seem a bit tedious)**

 **Last time, The CPU Candidates awoke from their slumber after putting the APL Aspirants in bad condition. To everyone's surprise however, the Candidates have no memory of what happen, in fact they only remember the things that happened at the end of "Rise of an APL"**

 **Silver tried her best to explain the things that happened in their quest up to that point, but it seems that it didn't do much**

 **But thanks to Hinato (and his massive amounts of free time), he was able to find a way to restore the CPU Candidates' memories. This would be done by traveling to different Multiverses and destroying the shadows of the CPU Candidates**

 **Now then! It's time for our party to travel to one of the multiverses, which is known as "Gamacademi!" Let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Multiverse Arc Chapter 2: Shadow of Gamacademi**

 **3rd Perspective**

 **(Planeptune, Basilicom's Sharicite Room, 12:50 AM)**

After preparing for their mission, the party began to make their way inside of the Sharicite room, Histoire and Hinato waited patiently for them.

"It seems as if everyone is ready," Histoire said

"Yup! We've got our overpowered substitute party members and our healing items that restore WAY more HP than we have," Neptune said

"Did she really just call us "overpowered substitutes?" Garland asked Bryce

"Meh, I take as a compliment," Bryce shrugged in response

"Very well then, I would also like to inform you on a few things," Hinato said, "First off, I will be accompanying you in this mission,"

"Huh? You can actually leave your room?" Ram asked Hinato, "I thought you just stayed inside here and did the same boring stuff that Blanc and Mina does,"

"That is quite rude of you to say Ram," Hinato noticed e was getting glared at by Neptune and Tamazaki, and in the background Alex was glaring at him too, "r-regardless of it being true,"

"Hinato, you don't look like the type of guy who fights for a living," IF said, "you sure that your're fine with coming along with us?"

"Do not worry about me IF, looks can be deceiving can they not?" Hinato said

"I will be staying here however to watch over the Aspirants and track your progress," Histoire said, "hopefully this mission turns out to be a successful one,"

"Something else I must say," Hinato said, "we will be entering a world where different versions of yourselves exist, you are aware of that, yes?"

"Of course we are, I mean we ALL were listening to earlier!" Sacred slowly looked at his sister

"…I'm not going to save you this time," Storm looked away

"Oh come on!" Sacred said

"I have a question," Everyone turned around and saw Caem raising his hand, "um…since this is a different universe and not a dimension, what happens if you run into yourselves from that universe? Will it create a black hole?"

"My brain hurts just from listening to that first word," Taem rubbed his head

"Hmm…that is a good question Caem," Hinato said, "I am not sure if will cause a black hole, but I would suggest that you make no contact with yourselves whatsoever,"

"You know, I was actually looking forward to seeing another me for once," Noire sighed

"Aww man, that's a bummer," Neptune sighed before her head perked up, "Hey T? Ya think there will be another you there that wasn't expelled from scho-"

"Shh!" Tamazaki put his hand over Neptune's mouth

"…wait…Tam? You were expelled from school?!" Alex shouted

"U-uh…" Tamazaki was trying to find a excuse but couldn't, "yes…"

"Um…does it have something to do with the school sending us the repair bill for the "Women's Lockeroom?" Alex asked

"I-it wasn't my fault!" Tamazaki tried to defend himself, "some dude handed me the wrench and ran off!"

"Flooding the girls lockeroom?" Garland shook his head, "I didn't think you were the type to do a task like that Tamazaki,"

"Even I wouldn't stoop that low to get some pics of wet chicks dude!" Zest said, not realizing how that could be taken out of context

"I was accused…" Tamazaki sighed

"I would like to inform everyone about one thing, this has to do with the subject of "seeing your self" Histoire said, "apparently, there are no readings for Blanc, Rom, Ram, Kashi, Caem, or Taem anywhere on the map,"

"Boo! Dumallaris doesn't want to give us any respect!" Ram said

"Even though it's sad Ram, it's a good thing," Blanc said, "this means that we won't have to worry about running into our other selves,"

"Oh…yeah!" Ram said

I believe this is everything that we need to inform you about," Hinato said, "I will explain what we are to do when we get to our location,"

Hinato stepped out of the way to reveal a portal that had been behind him the whole time. Everyone looked at each other and nodded. One by one everyone jumped into the portal.

As the CPU Candidates were about to jump into the portal, they all turned back and looked back at the APL Aspirants , who were also looking directly at them before leaving the room without a single word.

"Do not worry about the four of them," Histoire said, "I will make sure nothing happens to either of them,"

The Candidates shook their heads before jumping into the portal and went after everyone else.

* * *

 **(Gamacademi, 1:32 PM, The day before the first day)**

 **Ram's Perspective**

Hey! Why did everything get so bright? I can barely see anything around me cause someone's shining a light in my eyes!

Whoever or whatever was doing that must've read my thoughts or something, because I was able to see things again! Hmph! People should really know when to lead me alone.

I jumped up and turned my head to the left and to the right. Aww man! Why did I have to get separated from everyone else? Do I have to do this lame "follow the arrow" thingy?

"Ram?" My ultra-super-hearing picked up someone calling my name, "Ram, where are you?"

It would be really mean of me to not know who that was! Hearing her voice will make any guy fall over for some reason! (it's really weird and creepy though)

"Hey Rom! I'm over here!" I saw my sister in the distance and ran over to her as fast as I could, "I've got you! Now your it!"

"Ram, I don't wanna play tag…" Rom said, "we're lost and I couldn't find anyone else other than you,"

Rom was starting to make those baby faces and sounds again, and for some reason I don't like it when she does that. Whenever she's about to cry, it just weirds me out a lot and I try to stop her.

"Don't cry Rom!" I looked around again until I saw something, "hey! Maybe we can go to that giant building over there! Maybe everyone will be there!"

"O-okay…" I wiped away Rom's tears for her and took her hand

* * *

 **(Front Gates, 1:42 PM)**

Man that took forever! Even when we were running, it felt like we were running in that little ball that hamsters run around in!

The building that I saw had gates in front of it, but for some reason they were really all fancy and stuff. Rom and I saw a sign while we were walking that said something like "Welcome to Guma-Gata-Gamacademi?"

"Hey Rom?" I say, "isn't this the place that we were supposed to beat those "shadows" up at?"

"I think so…" Rom shook her head

"Whelp! Usually when it comes to stuff like fences, we're masters at it!" I said, "You ready to-"

Rom out of nowhere tackled me into some bushes! I think she pushed me something really sharp! Owie!

"Ouch Rom! You never play rough at all!" I told her, "Why'd you do that anyways?"

"I heard someone talking," Rom whispered

I stopped talking for a second and heard someone talking, but it was really hard to hear them unless you had good hearing like me and Rom did.

"Neptune? Is that the academy over there?" Someone really familiar said

Hey, wasn't that Nepgear's voice? Guess she and her sister must've finally found the place. Through the a little hole in the bushes, Rom and I could see them walk up to the gate…Something was weird though.

"Miss Nepge-" Rom was about to jump out of the bushes until I covered her mouth and pulled her down

"Rom! Be quiet!" I said, "Something is really weird about Nepgear, look at how she's clothed!"

Nepgear was wearing one of those school outfits. You know, it's like what she usually wears except that thing around her neck is blue and she's wearing…a skirt?!

"That definitely isn't Nepgear!" I said to Rom, "She's wearing a skirt for once! That's not normal!"

"Huh? Did you hear something?" The other Nepgear asked, causing me and Rom to hold each other

"For plot connivence, imma just say it was probably just the wind," Neptune said, "come on Nepgear! I'll show you around before heading to our dorms,"

They then went into the gates that strangely closed after they went in. Rom and I got up from our hiding places and looked at the gate.

"We should've followed them in!" I said, "I guess the mission's canceled! We can't get into the target area!"

"Um…Ram?" Rom stopped me, "Why don't we look for the others? They'll know what to do,"

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about them," I said, "alright! Let's go searching!"

Rom and I searched for what felt like years! We couldn't find a single person in the area we were in, and we couldn't go somewhere else cause people would see an try to take us!

I was really tired of searching and wanted to take a break, but Rom said, "We have to keep looking for Blanc! She must be really worried about us!"

"Yeah, I know Rom!" I told her, "But I'm really tired for some reason, it doesn't feel right for you to have more energy then me!"

"Huh?" Rom looked and gasped, "Blanc!"

I turned around and looked at what Rom was looking at. Far in the distance, there was a group people by that gate we were at earlier. We saw Blanc as one of those people cause her hat was really unique.

"Wow! It is Blanc!" I jumped up and ran to her with Rom following me

* * *

"Blanc!" Rom and I said happily

As soon as Blanc turned around we jumped into her arms, we could tell that she was really surprised to see us.

"There you are," Blanc held us close to her, "I thought Something might've happen to the both of you,"

"Nah! We're fine!" I said, "it was like an adventure, except Rom got tired a lot while we were running around,"

"Well, looks like everyone's back together," Garland said

"Wait a minute, something isn't right," Bryce looked around, "where's Zest,"

Zest was that camera guy Vert had right? His name sounds pretty girly even though he's a boy. Everyone knows that Vert will make any boy that works for her some sort of male maids or whatever they were called.

"Guys! Guys I finally found ya!" We heard someone say

We all looked in the direction of the voice to see Zest slowly making his way to us. Once he was near us, I stopped and started to take deep breaths cause he was out of breath.

"Zest, where have you been?" Vert walked over him and embraced him

"I was…I was…oh boy!" Zest straighten himself, "Some dude was chasing me with a horse mask on! We ran through the courtyard and everything!"

"Courtyard?" Noire repeated, "Where did you find the courtyard?"

"Oh yeah! On the other side of this place there's a gate that has this cool DNA scanner!" Zest said, "I put my thumb on the scanner and it opened like magic! Oh look! This gate has one two!"

Everyone turned around and saw that there was some sort finger print scanner. We all walked to the scanner and sW a list of people.

"Oh yeah! Rom and I saw this before!" I said, "We were hiding in that bush over there when we saw Neptune and Nepgear!"

"Uhh sorry Ram, but you must be seeing things," Neptune said, "Nepgear and I spawned here with Nat, so that's unlikely,"

"The Neptune and Nepgear Rom and Ram saw must've have been the ones from this multiverse," Hinato said, "everyone please examine this list,"

At least this list wasn't going to make us read stuff, it was all holographic and you had to swipe if you wanted to see the next person.

Everyone looked through the list of people, and it was really surprising since there was some people we didn't think would be there.

"That's…weird," Garland said, "I didn't expect to see myself marked on this list, especially as "PE Teacher"

"Sacred look…." Silver pointed to her and Sacred on the screen, "We're here also…"

"Ayyy! Look at that!" Sacred said, "man, my smile must attract a lot "cosplayers" if you know what I mean,"

"Sacred don't start this," Tamazaki shook his head

We looked at the list again to see who else we could find. When we were scrolling down, we noticed Something wasn't right.

"Wait!" Neptune shouted, "look! T isn't expelled from this school, his name and picture is right there!"

"Shut it," Tamazaki bonked Neptune on the head

"I was expecting you to point out the thing we have all noticed Neptune," Hinato said, "As you can see, it seems that Histoire was right about Blanc, Kashi, and the twins not being here,"

"How can you tell?" Terra asked

"Their names and pictures are not brightened like everyone else," Hinato said, "maybe this will make sneaking around much easier,"

We stopped looking at the list cause it starting to get boring. Hinato walked over to the fingerprint scanner and placed his thumb on it.

"Scanning fingerprint..." The thing started to speak! Awesome! "Fingerprint recognized, welcome Vice Principal Hinato,"

"Vice Principal?" Everyone said

The gate started to open in a really cool way! For a second, it was there but then it just-like-dissappeared! That's so cool! I wish our gate was able to do that!

"Let us head in," Hinato said

* * *

 **(Gamacademi (Floor 1)**

"Whoa! This place is bigger than the outside!" I said

The whole academy was like one of those fancy schools you see in those anime. It was so big and stylish! I wish Lowee had a school like this, I'd want to go that than having to sit through Mina's homeschool classes.

"Yeah too big," Bryce said, "we'll be here forever since this place is just gigantic,"

"Then we will have to split up and serve for the shadow," Hinato said, "Neptune, Tamazaki, Nepgear, and I will search the 3rd floor,"

"Guess that means Noire, Uni, and I will be searching the second floor," Terra said, "the two of you wanna tag along?"

"Yeah!" Zest said, "it's way better than going down into the basement,"

"Zest, I don't think there would be a need for us to search the basement," Vert said

"Bryce, Sacred, Storm, and I will search outside of the building around the courtyard," Garland said

"That leaves the four of us with the 1st floor then," Blanc said

"Very well then, everyone be careful," Hinato said, "If you end up encountering the shadow, call everyone and give us your location, do not attempt to fight the shadow,"

* * *

 **(1 hour later…)**

"Blanc? Mister Kashi?" Rom said, "do you know about this school?"

Rom has been asking really weird questions for the past hour. The thing that makes it really weird is that Blanc and Dumshi have been answering those questions…Did I just say "Dumshi?"

"Why do ask that Rom?" Kashi asked

"You look like you know where your going…" Rom said, "it's like you've been here before…"

"We don't know how to answer that Rom," Blanc said, "It just feels as if Kashi and I have been here before,"

That's a really weird thing to say, but it is Blanc so I guess that must be one of her "famous" lines from that story that she's writing.

When we were walking, someone came from around the corner who scared Rom and made me kick them in the shin.

"S***! That hurt!" The man was on the floor rubbing his shin

Uh-oh! I accidentally kicked Garland in the sh-wait…that's not Garland! I mean it is Garland, but it isn't him!

Garland slowly got up from the floor and used the railing that was beside him as support. Something tells me that this was that other Garland.

"Apologies Garland, Ram didn't know that you were coming from around the corn-" Blanc was about to say before she realized

"Huh?" The other Garland looked at us, but directly at Kashi, "Wait a minute, aren't you the new Art teacher, "Kashi"

"Umm…" Kashi stared at Garland, "…yes I am,"

"Funny, I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow," The other Garland said, "If I'm correct, you said that you had two cousins?"

"Y-yes I do ," Kashi shook his head, "They won't be coming until tomorrow however; there was some issues with their…guardians,"

"I thought you were their guardian," The other Garland said, causing Kashi to tense up, "sorry about that, it probably isn't any of my business,"

"It's fine," Kashi said, "By the way, have you noticed anything peculiar in the academy today?"

"Peculiar?" The other Garland repeated, "hmm…the only thing worth mentioning would be that I keep seeing something shadow like in a classroom on this floor, I don't remember which however,"

"It's fine, thank you Gar-I mean Mr. Garland," Blanc bowed, "Rom, Ram, Kashi, we should go an see what the others think,"

We all shook our heads and left the other Garland standing there, he looked kind of confused but he just shook his head and went on his way.

"Kashi? Blanc?" We heard Hinato's voice from somewhere, "Please report to the 2nd floor, class 2-D immediately!"

"They must've found the shadow," Kashi said, "let's go!"

* * *

 **(Gamacademi (2nd floor)**

"We're here!" Blanc kicked open the door and summoned her hammer, "Where the hell is-"

When we got into the room we saw something really weird. On one side, there was our group who were staring at us with widened eyes. On the other side, our group was also there…except…they weren't our group, they were also staring at us.

"Uhh…" The other Tamazaki said, "what in all of Gamacademi is going on?"

"I could ask you the same thing Pseudo T!" Neptune said, "your supposed to be expelled, ya perv!"

"Neptune? Are you salty about something that happened before we even met?" Tamazaki asked

"I'm so fricken confused right now," The other Luth said, "who are you people? And why do you look like us?!"

"Well that's a dumb question Luth," Terra said

"You see Nepgear? This is why I said for plot connivence we would ignore the voices that were obviously coming from the bushes and not the wind," The other Neptune said

We heard some footsteps from behind us, when we turned around we saw some guy with a horse mask on. He stood there and looked around the room.

"GAH! It's the dude who chased me!" Zest latched onto Vert, "kill him with fire! Drown him in water! Throw him in the paper shredder!"

The guy slowly took off his horse mask. When he took off fully, we saw that the the other group had all facepalmed and we were left with confusion.

"For crying out loud!" The other Terra said, "Zest! What did we tell you about the horse mask!"

"What's wrong with the horse mask?" The other Zest asked, "It's pretty hilarious and cool if you ask me!"

"You call that hilarious and cool?!" Zest asked, "that scared the living daylights out of me! I was close to having a stroke man!"

"Have they acknowledged the fact that they're staring at each other?" The other Noire asked

"I'd give it a few seconds for it to process in their minds," The other Alex said

"AAAHHH! You're me!" Both Zests screamed

"Umm….everyone?" Nepgear was looking out the window, "what…is that?"

We all looked at each other for a second and then walked over to the window and looked outside. There was some black cyclone out in the middle of the field that was in the back of the school.

"That must be the shadow we're looking for!" Hinato said, "everyone out onto the field now!"

"You know…I never did take the stairs for anything in particular," Terra said

Terra must have been some sort of daredevil before he was with Noire. Terra jumped up onto the windowsill and did a flip out the open window, landing perfectly on his feet. We all stared at him with widened eyes.

"Don't tell me you can't jump out the window you pussies," Terra said, "That's just sad since you've you all have gone through way more stuff than I hav-"

Someone then shot at Terra and missed him by a whole inch! We all looked at who shot at him and saw Uni aiming her weapon at Terra.

"If you keep talking, that next shot won't miss!" Uni threatened him

* * *

 **(Gamacademi (Outside the school)**

 **3rd Perspective**

Everyone ran to the cyclone but stopped after reaching a certain point. The two groups had observed the cyclone get larger and larger until eventually it had disappeared, leaving only one thing.

"W-who…what is that?" The other Nepgear stuttered while asking

"That….is a shadow…" Hinato said, "It is the reason why we're here, we came here to destroy it,"

The shadow slowly started to rise up from the ground, with its back turned to everyone. It slowly started to turn around and revealed itself to everyone as-

"Ram…" The original party said in unison

"That does look like a ram," the other Luth commented on the shadow, only for Blanc to give him a glare, "u-uh I mean it looks NOTHING like a ram!"

Ram stared at her shadow in silence, she couldn't help but gulp while staring at it. The shadow look d directly at Ram and smiled mischievously.

"Hey Nat? Is this one of those things where we have to beat the boss in a special way that's unique to only this battle?" Neptune asked

"I'm unsure," Hinato said, "For now, I would suggest that we stay on the defensive side,"

"I was looking forward to fighting something today, but I guess this will have to do," Bryce summoned his weapon

"I's suggest you guys stand ALLLL the way over there!" Zest pointed to the academy, "things are gonna get real messy in a sec!"

"Are seriously telling us what to do?" The other Noire asked

"For the love of the Goddessess, it's the same thing no matter where we go," Tamazaki sighed, "The Noires won't stop there bitching,"

"When we back to our world, I swear you're going to regret everything that you've said to me for the past few months," Noire growled

* * *

 **(Vs Shadow Ram)**

 **(Luth's Scouter: [The Original] Luth is not in the party)**

 **(Silver's Advice: [The Original] Alex is not in the party)**

 **(Play I'll face myself (Persona 4))**

"Hinato, are you sure your going to be alright fighting with us?" Tamazaki asked

"I assure you I will be fine," Hinato said, "and to prove that I am capable of handling myself-"

Hinato lifted his hand to the shadow. Almost immediately after he lifted his hand, a dark purple orb was shot out from his palm and went toward the shadow.

"What…the…" Tamazaki said under his breath

The orb whisked right past the shadow's face and went straight into a statue far behind from everyone. As soon as the orb collided with the statue, there was a explosion.

"…." Everyone stared at the statue and back at the Gamacademi counterparts who were observing from afar

"…." The Gamacademi counterparts were also silent and staring at the statue

The shadow took this opportunity to make its first move. Shadow Ram summoned a wand that matched its color scheme and started raised it into the air.

Thunderclouds started to form in the sky. The party looked up into the sky but it was already too late, the Lightning had already came crashing down onto them.

"That seriously had to hurt…" The other Tamazaki commented

"Tch, you think you can easily take us down with that?" Bryce asked

The Shadow looked up and saw Bryce hovering over them. Bryce slammed his sword into the ground, creating a mini earthquake that made the shadow lose its balance.

"Metal Slugger!" Garland shouted

The shadow took noticed of Garland aiming it. The shadow twirled its wand and put up a reflective barrier. The bullet bounced off the barrier and went back to Garland.

"Watch out!" Storm pushed Garland out of the way blocked the bullet

"Thanks Storm," Garland said

"Aspirants Trinity!" Sacred shouted

 **(In the Original Dimension)**

"Hey…do any of you guys feel funny?" Taem asked

"Not…real-" Luth fell to the floor mid-sentence

Alex, Caem, and Taem fell to the floor with him. At that moment, Silver had just popped out and Compa, IF, Histoire had just walked in.

"Whoa! Are you guys alright?" IF asked

"W-we're fine!" Caem said

Rult then ran into the room only to see Alex on the floor. Rult proceeded to take advantage of his owner being on the floor and proceeded to lick him.

"Dang it Sacred…" Alex said

 **(Back in the Multiverse)**

Sacred's Scythe began got glow the colors red, blue, and yellow with it glowing yellow twice. He then dashed toward the shadow and swiftly swung his scythe at it until he ended up breaking the barrier.

"Got em!" Sacred said

"Absolute Zero!" Ram shouted

Ram curled up into a ball before she surrounded in a sphere that started to trap her. As the sphere hot smaller an smaller she started to shake more and more, until eventually she released all the energy she had storedup onto the enemy.

The shadow leaves all the way across the field and into a tree in which it was impaled by. The started to twitch with every minute it twitching faster and faster. Eventually, it blew up into nothing.

 **(Battle Won!)**

 **(Credits Earned: 200000 Credits)**

 **(Items Received: Ram's Memories, Gamacademi Story Pass, Rom's Memories (?)**

"My apologies for interrupting you," The other Vert spoke up, "but we will new half of the money you earned,"

"Why?" Sacred asked, "you guys didn't do anything,"

The other Vert then pointed to the broken down statue behind them. Everyone turned around and looked at the statue and then looked back at Hinato.

"…it seems I have made a mistake," Hinato said

( **Credits Lost: 100000 Credits)**

 **(Stop the Music)**

* * *

 **(Gamacademi (Front Gate), 5:30 PM)**

"It seems that the possibility of a paradox occurring was debunked," Hinato said, "it seems as if it is possible to communicate with yourselves from the multiple universes,"

"Umm…I have to ask…." Kashi said, "how exactly did the you encounter your other selves?"

"The grumpy ol' principal was pretty mad at us for doing some stuff last year," the other Neptune said, "so she made us clean up the whole academy before orientation starts, which is tomorrow,"

"While cleaning one of the classrooms, the other me, Neptune, and Nepgear walked in along with Mr. Hinato," The other Tamazaki told the party, "triggering both Nepgear's to scream, which acted as a alarm,"

"Funny, we didn't hear a scream at all," Blanc said, "that probably was because of Garland cussing out loud,"

"Sorry, what?" Garland said

"Don't worry about it," Blanc said

"Um…before you guys go, I have a question," The other Alex said, "if you're us from another universe, wouldn't that mean there are also versions of me and Luth there as well?"

"Well…yes there are…" Tamazaki said, "they couldn't come here after some "things" that happened back in our world,"

"Don't worry about it, it shouldn't really concern the both of you," Terra said

As the two groups were walking. There was a crack in the ground that was like a portal of some sort.

"This portal leads back to our world," Hinato said

"Guess we have to say goodbye," The other Uni said

"Nah not really," Neptune said, "unless the readers vote for this chapter being the next gaiden story, you guys don't have to worry bout nothing!"

As the others were talking, something sparked in both Rom and Ram's heads. The twins' eyes glowed pink and blue for few seconds before returning to their normal eye colors.

Hey….I remember everything!" Ram said

"I remember everything too!" Rom said

"Eh?" Zest tilted his head, "something don't seem right with one of those statements,"

"How does Rom remember what happened?" Nepgear asked, "Shouldn't it only be Ram?"

"I remember putting Caem in a lot of pain!" Rom said, "I don't want him to be mad at me! I want to apologize!"

"Hey Rom! Don't you go saying sorry without me saying that to dummy first!" Ram said

Both Rom and Ram ran over to the whole in the ground and left everyone behind. The party looked at each other and shrugged before waving goodbye to one another and heading to the portal.

"Hey guys?" The other Luth said, "do you really think that the change is going to happen this year?"

"You mean the one where they en the feud between the boys and girls in the academy?" The other Uni asked

"I highly doubt that will ever happen," Vert said, "this feud hasn't stopped in over 5 decades,"

"Yeah, we'd need a miracle to arrive on that train tomorrow," the other Zest said before looking up into the sky

* * *

"The train to "Gamacademi" will be department shortly," A woman said over the loud speaker, "please hurry onto the train if you have not,"

A group of students at the station began to hug there loved ones before boarding the train. However, there were two groups who had no one to say goodbye and boarded the train early.

"The train for "Gamacademi" will now be departing," The woman over the loud speaker said

"…" The oldest of each group looked out the window, "…we're going back…"

* * *

 **Hmm…I wonder who said the "we're going back" line? Well if you guys want to find out, the. You'll just have to vote for "Gamacademi"**

 **Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter, I did not expect this to take me forever to write! I expected finals to be a bit easier**

 **Tomorrow is the last day of school for me, so I'll have A LOT more time to write chapters (since its been confirmed that I'm not going to summer school)**

 **Anyways, I've got nothing more to say, I'll see you guys later!**

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME!**

* * *

 **To On3dgeGaming: Like I said before, Bryce will be showing up in this Arc and the next Arc (the final Arc)**

 **Blanc: They snuck into my room and took one out of my dresser, now they won't shut up about a certain part**

 **Zest: I would tell ya something bout leeches, but it would SUCK anyways!**

* * *

 **To The Ultimate Gamemaster: Bee Movie…God damn it**

 **Adult Neptune: D'awww she understands what it means for a gal like me to have a chest!**

 **Tamazaki:….*hangs up* Damn prank callers…**

 **Acallaris: Alright Nick, just listen. You keep telling me that I have no punctuation in my sentences, but you have to realize that I'm still a new writer, you can't expect everything to be absolutely perfect in each and every one of the sentences I write**

* * *

 **To Renx18: Yes, the CPU Candidates only have memories from the first story**

 **Laxtria (not her actual name) is Neptune and Tamazaki's daughter from a alternate dimension.**

 **Sacred has made a cameo appearance in this story before, as well as him being in the last Arc.**

* * *

 **To PersonManZX:**

 **Zest: Did ya hear what happened at that golf course the other day? That golfer died cause he had a STROKE. When we were asking for the evidence, the guy said "the proof was PUTTING"**

 **Tamazaki: SurprisingIy it doesn't take a lot, you basically have to think as if your Neptune yourself when your around her making the whole thing much easier**

 **Acallaris: YEET!**

 **Acallaris: I'd probably just be the person to play as Tracer (did I get the name right)**

 **Acallaris: If it was that old CN show then yesI have**

 **Acallaris: No, I don't sadly**

 **Kahfyie!**


	58. The Multiverse Arc: Chapter 3

**What's going on everyone? It's Acallaris bringing you guys the third chapter of the Multiverse Arc!**

 **Whooo! Summer Vacation is here! I don't have to worry bout any homework, teachers, or people trying to get on my bad side for 3 months!**

 **That also means I have more times to write chapters, so I'm hoping that I'll be able to get this story done with before the end of the month**

 **Anyways, last time the party went to Gamacademi in order to search for the shadow that was there**

 **The party eventually ran into their counterparts from at universe as well as encountering the shadow (which so happened to take the form of Ram)**

 **After successfully beating the shadow, Ram regained er memories as well as Rom mysteriously. How did Rom regain her memories? Well let's find out! Let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Multiverse Arc Chapter 3: Genderbended?**

 **3** **rd** **Perspective**

 **(Planeptune's Basilicom, 12:42 PM (After the Party had left)**

"Way a go techno wiz," Luth said to Alex, "because of you, we have to stay here and do absolutely nothing,"

Alex, Luth, Caem, and Taem all sat in Alex's room. Luth was currently trying to let loose some steam on Alex while Caem and Taem said no words and just observed.

"Would you stop complaining?" Alex asked, "they're right about us not being able to go, we would just slow them down with our injuries,"

"Correction: YOUR injuries," Luth said, "The rest of us our perfectly fine, I don't know why we had to stay because of you,"

"Luth, weren't you complaining about your neck hurting you not too long ago?" Caem asked

"….Shut up," Luth growled

There was a small knock on Alex's room door. After the knocking, the door opened and IF and Compa walked into the room with Compa carrying a tray of snacks.

"Iffy and I made some snacks for you boys!" Compa said

"Yeah, we felt sorry that you guys have to stay here and do nothing," IF said

"Meh, none of us are crying over it," Taem stood up and stretched, "but Luth's pretty salty about the whole thing though,"

"Go screw yourself," Luth replied

Compa set the tray down on the ground and sat on the floor, IF sat down next to her. There were many different variety of snacks spread out across the tray.

"Heh, your really evil Compa," Alex picked up a peanut butter cookie, "you made Tam's favorite when he's not here?"

"Huh? Tama's favorite is peanut butter?" Compa said, "I didn't know that,"

"I thought he told you at some point," Alex said, "well let's not say anything to him about it, he'll literally kill me once he finds out none was left for him,"

"Why does your brother go insane for these things anyways?" Luth asked, "it's weird how people find that…charming,"

"From what I've seen, Tam's love for cookies is basically the same thing as Nep's love for pudding," IF said

"I don't remember the full story since I was so young, but it had to do with Caem's grandfather since he owned a bakery," Alex said

"Before my grandfather passed away, he'd always make special batches of cookies specifically for Alex, Tamazaki, and Silver," Caem said

"Weird, my grandfather also was a baker," Taem said, "I think he's still alive…but how would I know? The only person I've had contact with from my family is Kashi,"

Skipping to the end of the conversation of sweets. Everyone finishes their food right as a alarm on Alex's phone starts to go off.

"What's with the alarm?" Taem asked

"It's…Histoire," Alex said, "whenever she needs us to do something very important or tell us urgent information, she sounds off this alarm,"

"We should go see what this is about then," IF said

* * *

 **(Sharicite Room, 1:03 PM)**

The six walked into the Sharicite room of the Basilicom, Histoire was waiting for them patiently. Behind the book fairy was a portal that had not been there before.

"Histoire? Is there something wrong?" Alex asked, "we got your alarm,"

Alex…" Histoire sighed, "I may regret making this decision, but I need the four of you to enter one of the universes,"

"…HUH?!" Everyone said

"Wait just a damn second!" Luth said, "you prevent us from leaving when everyone else was here, but now you decide to let us go on our free will while they're gone?!"

"Luth, there is an explanation for this if you would please listen," Histoire said, "As I was looking through the Multiverse that the group is in right now, I noticed that a portal had opened up that leads to a new universe,"

"It just opened up randomly?" IF said, "seems a bit suspicious if you ask me,"

"Indeed it does, but we won't know unless we find out," Histoire flew over to the holographic screen, "I will be monitoring both your activities and Hinato's group at the same time,"

"Excuse me Histoire?" Caem said, "I know this is a little random and I don't know why, but can we bring Rult along with us?"

Alex and Histoire simply looked at Caem. Histoire gave Caem the raised eyebrow look while Alex was a bit surprised by Caem's answer.

"I feel like he'll be really useful for where we're about to go!" Caem said before looking at Alex, "Can we?"

Alex looked at Histoire who was in the middle of thinking. Finally she said gave Alex and Caem a simple nod as a answer.

"Hey Rult!" Alex whistled, "here boy!"

The door to the Sharicite room flew open and a medium sized Fenrir ran and jumped into Alex's arms and proceeded to lick him.

"Man, I just noticed that you've gotten bigger!" Alex said

"If the four-or five of you are ready, please step in front of the portal," Histoire said

The APL Aspirants did as they were told and walked to the front of the portal and turned back to face Histoire, IF, and Compa.

"Good luck out of there you guys," IF said

"We'll be cheering you on!" Compa smiled

"This…this is for the Nepgear, Uni, Rom, and Ram now that I think about it fully," Alex said while remembering the look Nepgear gave him, "let's go guys!"

The APL Aspirants then dashed into the portal, unknown of what was going to happen as soon as they stepped out of the portal.

* * *

 **(Bendedindustri, 2:00 PM)**

 **?'s Perspective**

"Would you walk faster Dum-Dum?" My brother said, "seriously! We'll be searching for hours!"

"Stop rushing me! I'm not as fast as you are Ram!" Tem said as she stopped to take a few deep breaths, "how do you live with this Rom?"

"Um…" I didn't want to answer his question, I didn't want to make Ram mad at me

"Tem, please leave Rom alone," Cem said **(Cem pronounced as "Sem")** , "you always pressure him with these questions,"

"Aww okay…" Tem sighed

I looked at Cem who looked at me and gave me a big warm smile like she usually does. Cem was always so nice to me ever since she came here, I haven't smiled so much ever since.

"You know, when they told us to split up they didn't really say where we had to go," Ram said

"Well maybe if you asked nicely instead being bossy all the time, then I could've climbed up onto the trees!" Tem said

Ram and Tem always get into arguments like these, but I know deep down that they don't really mean what they say since they like each other.

Someone started to shake me and I got startled for a second. I looked and saw that it was Cem who was pointing up into the air.

I looked up in the air with her and saw that there was a comet up in the sky. Cem and I looked at each other and started to run to the place where we think the comet was going.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?!" Ram asked before he started to chase after us

"We have to do more running?" Tem sighed before she started to run after us as well

* * *

"Huh?" Cem said as we ran to where the comet landed, "That's…weird…"

What we saw was really weird and unusual. There were four boys lying down on the ground. I thought they were unconscious but they started to get up!

"Eek!" I hid behind Cem and poked my head out from behind her

"In all the ways we could've made an entrance, it had to be in a comet or whatever that was?" The boy wearing the visor said

"Why do you care about or entrance Taem? We could've died!" The boy with glasses said

"Bark! Bark!" I noticed that there was a cute puppy in one of the boys' arms

"He said "Does it really matter at this point?" The boy holding the puppy said

"Yeah! I agree with the mutt for once!" The black haired boy said

The boys who had fallen from really high up in the air were now arguing about their entrance? I looked at Cem because I didn't completely understand.

The boy with glasses stopped fighting with the other boys and looked at me an Cem. The two of us jumped when they suddenly made eye contact with us.

"Oh…hello," The boy with glasses said, "You didn't happen to overhear our conversation…did you?"

"Um…" Cem looked around, "we…heard everything…"

"Are you going to hurt us?" I asked

"Huh?" The boy looked at me and his eyes widened, "Hey…you look kind of like Rom!"

"Eep!" I pulled my head away from the boy's line of sight, "Cem…they know my name…I don't know them!"

"D-don't worry! I got this!" Cem looked nervous, but I could tell the she was trying to be really brave, "how do you know Rom? Who are you?"

"You know….you look kind of like Caem now that I think about it," The boy with the visor said, "you guys cosplayers or something? Is there one of me-"

Someone then jumped from out of the trees and punched the boy in the back of the head. He fell forward onto the floor and was unconscious.

"Leave my sister alone you weirdo!" Tem had summoned her gauntlets

"Wah!" The boy with glasses jumped

"I smell danger…a whole lot of it," The boy with the puppy said

"They're they are!" We heard a voice from up above us

Cem and I both looked up and saw Ram with Blanc, and our other friends. I couldn't help but smile when I saw my big brother.

"Blanc!" I said happily

"Do you think these are things we're looking for?" Mr. Neptune asked, "they don't look threatening,"

"You said the same damn thing when that girlfriend of yours came here," Blanc said, "I'm not taking anymore risk with people falling from the sky,"

"And I seriously thought he was over this topic…" Ms. Tamazaki shook her head, "things will never change between us at this rate…"

"Wait…Blanc?" The boy with glasses said, "Guys…I think we're in a different universe where our genders are swapped,"

"Swapped?" The boy with the puppy asked, "You mean…Genderbend?"

"Who's the smart guy who decided to come up with an idea like this?!" The black haired boy asked, "Damn it Acallaris!"

"Geez these guys are too talkative," Lyn sighed, "they just keep on yapping and won't close their pieholes,"

"L-Listen! We're not threats to anybody! We swear!" The boy with glasses said, "I'm Caem! And that's Alex, Luth, and my unconscious brother Taem!"

"Alex?" Nepgear said, "That almost sounds like Alexis,"

"You aren't lying are you?" Ms. Terra asked, "That's big going to help you in the situation your in right now,"

"Then we'll just have to transform and show you that we're no liars!" Taem started to get up

"Transfo-"

" **Start!** " The four boys shouted

The four boys were surrounded in a bright light, just like the light that consumes Ms. Alexis, Lyn, Cem, and Tem when they're transforming.

The light was really bright so I shielded myself behind Cem's back again. When I did, the light had gone away.

I poked my head from behind Cem and looked at her. Cem was gawking which made her look really cute at the boys. I looked up and saw that everyone was also gawking.

I looked at the boys and gawked at them as well. The boys had transformed into completely different people. The clothes they were wearing were the same ones that Alexis, Lyn, Cem, and Tem wore when they were transformed (Alexis and Lyn were transformed)

"IS THIS ENOUGH?!" Luth asked, "IS THIS ENOUGH FOR YOU TO NOT KICK OUR FACES IN?!"

"W-wait! Everything's happening too fast!" Ms. Zest flailed her arms, "you didn't let me take a picture!"

"That….was a massive mind f***," Ms. Zest

* * *

 **(Planeptune's Basilicom, 2:29 PM)**

 **3** **rd** **Perspective**

After the group had met the male APL Aspirants, they decided to travel to Planeptune's Basilicom in order to tell their Histoire.

"So…you guys are from a universe where our genders have been switched around?" Mr. Noire asked

"That's right," Alex said, "But things just feel REALLY weird since we're standing in a elevator with our female counterparts,"

"This is a bit awkward…" Alexis looked to be a bit uncomfortable, "but hopefully it won't be this way for long,"

"So! What's the female Neptune like in your universe?" Neptune asked, "come on! Just give me all the details and leave nothing out!"

"I don't really see any differences other than your gender," Caem said truthfully

"Aww man!" Neptune sighed before shrugging, "oh well, we'll meet them at the end of the chapter since that always seems to happen with this counterpart type thing,"

The elevator came to a stop at the top floor of the Basilicom. As the the elevator doors opened up and everyone walked out, there was a small bark.

A small puppy jumped up onto the couch and used it to lunge at Nepgear. Nepgear caught the puppy in his arms and smiled as they started to lick him.

"H-hey! That tickles Mel!" Nepgear laughed

"She's always so affectionate whenever anyone walks out of the elevator,"Alexis scratched the pup under her chin

"Hello? Is someone there?" A voice came from the hallway

"We're back Nata!" Neptune said happily, "and we brought some weird looking friends along as well!"

A tall woman made her way to the doorway of the room the party was in. The woman wore similar clothing to the ones that Hinato usually wears. Her long dirty brown hair ran down her back.

"Cup size: C" Taem whispered

"Alex, Luth, Caem, and Taem? Meet Hinata," Tamazaki said, "Although you might already know the male version of her, so I don't really need introductions,"

"What is the meaning of this?" Hinata asked, "who are these boys?"

"Hinata we understand that you might be confused," Kashi spoke up, "but we need to discuss this with Histoire, as she may be the only one who can figure this out,"

"Can't we just tell?" Luth asked

"As Neptune would probably say…" Alex cleared his throat, "This probably will mess up the plot, so imma just keep my mouth closed…for now,"

"Yup! Sounds like me!" Neptune scared the male Aspirants with his sudden response

"Histoire is in the middle of recording Gameindustri's events for the past decade," Hinata said, "he is in not state to be talked to at this time,"

To the male APL Aspirants, Hinata was a bit more stern or serious then the Hinato they knew. They were having trouble trying to talk to her gaze on them was intimidating.

"Would you quit staring at us like that?" Luth asked, "seriously, it's f***ing creepy,"

"I don't know whether I should be drooling or be mentally disturbed…" Taem said

 **Acallaris:….Just wait until Madame Goddess comes along Taem…just wait…**

"Um…Hinata?" Nepgear walked up to her, "your intimidating people again…"

"Hm?" Hinata then looked at the Aspirants and realized, "m-my apologies, I didn't realize that I was making you uncomfortable,"

"Seriously? The male me's vocabulary didn't trigger anything?" Lyn asked

* * *

After some time of waiting, the party started to make their way into the Sharicite room. As they stepped in they saw a small boy on a book talking to three other females and a male.

"Histoire, we have something to show you," Vert said

"Oh! You're all here!" Histoire started to turn around, "I was shuts discussing to Garland, Arden, Sacred, and Storm about-"

Histoire noticed that something was of about the picture in front of him. On closer inspection he realized Alex, Luth, Caem, and Taem standing right next to Alexis, Lyn, Cem, and Tem.

"Oh…dear…" Histoire said

"Um…hey Histoire," Alex said, "It's…um…a bit weird to see you as a boy to be completely honest…"

"..." The whole room was silent

"Well? We going to say anything or are we just gonna give each other the silent treatment?" Sacred asked, "and you guys all know how much I hate the silent treatment!"

* * *

 **Female Sacred**

 **Appearance: (wears the same clothes as Male Sacred) black hoodie with jagged white stripes going horizontally on the front and back, red scarf, faded jeans, black and white shoes, and white headphones. Has black spiky, punkish hair with two bangs that go to her shoulders, and she still has a white scar that goes from her right temple to the left of her jaw.**

 **Cup Size: C**

* * *

"You should have kept it silent..." Storm said

* * *

 **Male Storm**

 **Appearance: Wears a white hoodie with jagged black stripes going horizontally on the front and back, red scarf, faded jeans, black and white shoes, and black headphones and has messy black hair, and he still has a white scar that goes from his right temple to the left of his jaw.**

* * *

"I-I'm deeply sorry!" Histoire apologized, "you're sudden appearances had left me surprised, you look almost like the Aspirants,"

"Umm...Histoire?" Uni said **(pronounced Oh-knee),** "they're…from a different universe,"

Histoire fell silent once again causing the whole room to go silent as well. The noise level was nonexistent to the point where someone's screams could be heard from behind a closed window.

"I think we might've broken Histy," Neptune said, "Nep Jr? Time to get your toolbox!"

"N-no! Please don't!" Histoire backed away, "B-by any chance the four of you APL Aspirants?"

"I wonder how he figured that one out…" Luth said

"Um…yes! We are!" Alex said, "We've come from a alternate universe in search for the shadows of the CPU Candidates,"

"We need to destroy them in order to bring back their memories," Caem said, "Our Histoire said that a shadow was in this universe,"

"Ohhhhh so that's why you fell from the sky!" Tem said

"Here I thought you guys were just a bunch of male cosplayers trying to look good," Noire said

"Like you're the one to talk," Everyone said

"You said that you were searching for Shadows?" Histoire said, "oh dear! That was not to long ago for us!"

"You guys went searching for the shadows too?" Alex asked, "does that mean that you have a idea of where they are?"

"From what I can remember, the shadow we had found had appeared within the Basilicom randomly," Histoire said, "Only IF, Comp and I were at the Basilicom at the time,"

"The rest of us were in a separate universe searching for another shadow," Garland said, "The Aspirants were also in a separate universe from us,"

"When we got back, we saw that they were getting attacked by the shadow," Arden said, "we were just barely able to save Histoire,"

* * *

 **Female Garland**

 **Appearance: Short pixie styled brown hair, wears a tan shirt and open ACU jacket with ACU trousers with tan boots.**

 **Cup Size: B**

* * *

 **Arden (Female Bryce)**

 **Appearance: Black trenchcoat with green highlights, white T-shirt with a Purple Planeptune symbol and a pair of black wireless headphones. Her hair goes right down to her neck. She's slightly muscular and her left eye and left hand have the mark of the guardian engraved in her pupil/hand**

 **Chest Size: A**

* * *

"Wait a minute…you said that Histoire was attacked?" Alex asked, "….Holy-"

Before Alex could finish his sentence the alarm on his phone went off which had startled everyone. Aled took out his phone and saw that it was an alarm from Histoire.

"Our Histoire's in trouble!" Caem said, "we need to get back to our universe!"

"Yeah! As much as we want to stay and stare at our cute female counterparts, we have to go!" Taem said bluntly

"Histoire? Hinata? Do you think you can locate the portal that these four came through?" Nepgear asked

"That shouldn't be a problem," Hinata said

The party looked in the direction Hinata was looking and saw something was starting to open up. Not to long after a portal had opened up.

"Thanks Plot!" Neptune gave a thumbs up to no one

"Sorry to cut this meeting short! But we really have to go!" Taem said, "we'll send gifts from the world beyond!"

"We're not dying you dumbass," Luth simply sighed and walked over the portal with his hands in his pockets

"We're really sorry for wasting your time with us!" Caem said, "thank you for not hurting us!"

Aled didn't say anything he simply stared at his female counterpart who noticed him and tilted her head.

"Hey! You've got someone already Le-Le!" Silver screamed in Alex's ear causing him to have a mini heart attack

"AAAAAHHHH!" Alex shouted, "haven't I told you not to randomly appear like that?"

"Yup! But I like breaking the rules once in awhile!" Silver said, "now mush! Histoire's in trouble!"

Alex sighed and took one more glance at Alexis before sprinting into the portal, which did not close afterwards which had confused everyone.

* * *

 **(Gameindustri, Planeptune's Basilicom, 5:47 PM)**

The APL Aspirants landed in the Sharicite room and looked around. The first thing they saw was IF, Compa, and Histoire all backed into a corner. In front of them was a shadow that looked identical to Rom.

"Hey!" Caem summoned his claws, "leave them alone or else!"

The shadow didn't even turn around to face Caem, it continued doing what it was originally doing. Rult looked as if he was about ready to charge at the shadow until Caem ran towards the shadow and sliced it in half.

"Huh?" Everyone said

The Shadow had disappeared as soon as Caem's class made contact with it. There were no remains of it anywhere.

"Um…t-thank you for saving us," Histoire said, "I am quite confused to what has happened,"

"Yeah, when I was slashing at that thing my weapons didn't do anything to it;" IF said

"I really thought we were goners!" Compa let out a sigh of relief

* * *

After some time of discussing what had happened with Histoire, IF, and Compa, a portal had mysteriously opened up and a group of people had walked out of it.

"Welcome back everyone," Histoire said, "I see that you didn't have any trouble eliminating the shadow,"

"Nope! It was pretty easy if you ask me!" Neptune said, "even though I didn't participate in the fight at all,"

"Other people do need the spotlight," Terra said

"The shadow has been eliminated and Ram has regained her memories," Hinato said, "however, Rom has also regained her memories mysteriously,"

"You sure she isn't trying to pull anyone's leg?" Taem asked in which Caem elbowed him in the gut, "I mean- good for them,"

"Somethings fishy…" Zest said, "why does it feel like you guys are hiding something from us?"

"It is not nice to assume Zest " Vert scolded him

"We're not hiding anything from you guys at all," IF said, "we just haven't told you guys about-"

"Caem! Watch out!" Rom shouted

Caem turned around and saw that the shadow of Rom that he had eliminated earlier was charging toward him. Caem didn't have enough time to summon his weapon as the shadow was too close.

As the shadow was about to make impact, someone slammed into it and sent it flying into the wall. A girl with long red hair stood before the party holding a Bo Staff.

"Nice going Lexy!" A small boy popped up on her shoulder, "Just in the nick of time too!"

"Alexis?!" The APL Aspirants shouted, "what are you doing here?"

"The portal was left open for some reason," Alexis answered, "it didn't seem right so I hopped in!"

"Alex….who is this?" Tamazaki asked, "and why does she look like you but with some new…"features?"

"Uh…that's Alexis," Alex said, "She's my….female counterpart,"

Everyone looked at Alex and then back at Alexis, they then looked back at Alex. This process was repeated for about a few minutes.

"So…how long are they going to stare?" [Male] Neptune asked

"Holy ****!" Zest shouted, "what in the name of the panty gods is going on?"

"Is that Neptune?" Nepgear asked, "I'm really confused right now! How is this even happening?"

"In a matter of minutes, he'll literally broke loose," Garland said, "Is this a daily occurrence with you guys?"

"It's sad that this is true…" Kashi said

* * *

"So let's see I we got everything right," Terra started, "Histoire sent the APL Aspirants to a different universe where they met Genderbent versions of ourselves, in which they realize that Histoire, IF, and Compa were getting attacked, they then decided to rush back here and "destroyed" the shadow which led up to the events leading up to this point?"

"That's a mouthful," Luth said

"Yes, that is everything that has happened," Hinata said, "we are sorry if our presence has caused any of you trouble or discomfort,"

"Just like that cold stare of yours?" Taem mumbled

"It feels pretty weird seeing myself as boy," Uni said, "I never did imagine something like this would happen,"

"I feel the exact same way," Garland said

You know….I look pretty hot for a guy/girl," Bryce and Arden said together

Everyone stopped they're conversations with one another and looked at the two. Their was a little bit of silence after that.

"So, you wanna make out?" Arden asked bluntly

"Hell yeah!" Bryce didn't even hesitate before shouted

However, before they could do anything a whip from both sides of the portal tangled around Bryce's ankle and Arden's wrist. The two them started to get pulled away by their Plutia's who were currently in HDD.

"…"Everyone looked at each other

"May the sadist go easy on your souls…." Both Sacred's said

* * *

"Whelp! Guess it's time we run!" [Male] Neptune said, "The author hasn't uploaded a chapter all week, so we'd better hurry up and go,"

"Aww, do we really have to go?" [Male] Silver asked

"We were just getting to the good part of "spiritual" stuff!" Silver said

"Silver? Your way past your energy limit," Alex said, "and you know what happens when you overuse your energy,"

"….no…." Silver squeaked

"T-totally don't know what you're talking about!" [Male] Silver said, "Alright then! Good night!"

Both Silver's disappeared into thin air. Everyone was debating whether to ask the two what would happen if both Silver's had stayed out but decided not to.

* * *

"We'll meet again someday," [Male] Nepgear said, "I just know we will!"

"Make sure to take Uhrevia down!" Lyn said, "don't be the universe that contains the bad ending of things!"

"Don't worry! We're not weaklings!" Sacred said

"C'mon! You guys are seriously slow!" [Male] Ram said, "we'll be here for years if you slowpokes don't hurry-"

"Oh look! A butterfly!" Tem pointed before running past [Male] Ram who chased after her shortly after

"And I have to live with this…" [Female] Tamazaki laughed, "things don't really change for us regardless of where we are,"

"I guess so…" Tamazaki said, "By the way, mind if I tell you something?"

Tamazaki then whispered something into his female counterparts ear. The only thing that anyone could make out was the name "Ventias"

"Huh? That's his name?" [Female] Tamazaki said

"That's from what I can remember anyways," Tamazaki said, "It could be different since your from a different universe,"

"No, it's fine thank you for telling me," [Female] Tamazaki politely bowed before noticing Alex was staring at her, "oh! And can I tell you something?"

Tamazaki listened to what his counterpart had to say. From what everyone else heard, it was "cookies" but for Alex however…

"Uh-oh!" Alex turned the other way and started to run

"ALEX!" Tamazaki shouted angrily, "get back here! Don't run away from me!"

"I think this is the first time I've seen Tamazaki mad at Alex," Histoire said, "what could you have possibly told him?"

"Peanut butter cookies," [Female] Tamazaki grinned and winked

* * *

 **Geez…this took me a whole week to get out, I didn't expect this chapter to take so long, I guess I wasn't really feeling it while writing this chapter**

 **There was supposed to be a fight scene between the two parties against the shadow that was going to be insanely overpowered, but I just didn't want to delay this chapter any further.**

 **I apologize for not uploading anything for the whole week, I shouldn't be slowing down with uploads since I'm on summer vacation now, but I feel that I'm starting to get a little…bored of all this**

 **Don't get me wrong! I still love Neptunia and I put a lot of hard work and effort into this story. It would be a waste to see me throw all of this away when we're now only two chapters away from reaching the final Arc of this story.**

 **Anyways, I shouldn't be complaining to you guys so apologize about that. I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Thank you PersonManZX, On3dgeGaming, and AIYF Productions for providing me descriptions of their Genderbent OCs (and sorry for no fight scenes)**

 **Well with that out of the way, I'll see you guys in the next chapter whenever that's up. See you guys later!**

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME!**

* * *

 **To On3dgeGaming: Hopefully the next chapter contains more "fighting" since this one only had a slice and a smack**

* * *

 **To PersonManZX: Yes, I know Sacred has more moves than that. I was just trying to add a bit of humor to using that move.**

 **Acallaris:…What's outside? But no seriously, I'm not the type of guy who's into sports and stuff as I'm techno wiz and perfer to stay inside (yet I'm somewhat fit)**

 **Tamazaki: Don't really have one, but I guess "The Contender" was pretty good?**

 **Neptune: It's gotta be that part where we had voice act that one bedroom scene**

 **Noire: I have to admit, it was pretty funny to see Tamazaki overact to something like that**

 **Blanc: Never had I seen Tamazaki panic so much**

 **Vert: It was truly a magnificent site, even the directory were laughing**

 **Tamazaki: *grumbles* You guys love to tease me**

 **Alex: "I created a monster! A beast inside my brain!"**

 **Acallaris: I don't know, I just do better offensively I guess…**

 **Well…I have a adopted cousin now….so is that anything new?**

 **How about you try sketching Rom?**

 **Zest: "Eye" don't "gnome" "orange" you gonna "axe" someone else?**

 **Acallaris: Now that you mention grapes, I just realized that it's a reference to a old video on Youtube….at least that's what I think it is**

* * *

 **To Moonbunny (thanks you for understanding that I couldn't do your review last time): Finals are done and I'm on summer break**

 **Yes, but that's all I'm going to say as I dot want to spoil anything**

* * *

 **(Questions for the cast! (Can't do this part however, sorry!)**

 **Silver: Smi-wait…how am I holding this camera? *camera phases through hands* aww…**

 **Caem: Trust my feel-**

 **(Ship blasts off into the air)**

 **Rom: Ram? I-is there something under the covers with you?**

 **Ram: N-no! That would be weird! Just go and change you clothes Rom! I'm tired!**

 **Taem:…*whispers* how am I going to escape?**

 **Ram: *whispers* I don't know! You're the perverted dummy ninja! Think of something!**

 **Rom: Blanc! Ms. Nowarin and Burarin were here! They were really cool!**

 **Ram: Wow, Rom's never been excited about something in so long!**

 **Blanc: They were huh….*looks around* they did a decent job at protecting the nation**

 **Noire: Well, they DID try!**

 **Taem: No! This can't be! I've gone through puberty!**

 **Caem: Taem?**

 **Taem: I'm going to have to live by myself and pay taxes!**

 **Rom: um…Mister Taem?**

 **Taem: I'm going to have to get a low paying job!**

 **Ram: Taem!**

 **Taem: What? I'm moping around right n- *notices Rom and Ram* I'm going down now *faints***

 **Hinato: *sweatdrops* Chika…why did it have to come to this?**

 **Histoire: Both of you please-**

 **Hinato: *face turns a bit red* you out of all people are sayings that I "like" Histoire in that way? What about you? Clearly you have mistaken Histoire for something else, you randomly came along and have started to get closer to Histoire for a "unknown" reason**

 **Nepgear: I'm almost done…and finished! Introducing the glitch free R31, in a new android body!**

 **Tamazaki: It's getting hard to tell, it seems as if it's a mixture of both**

 **Adult Neptune: Nah! I'm only messing with ya! There's no such thing as "T" from where I come from!**

 **Neptune: I smell ice cream truck full of sarcasm!**

 **Terra: Actually I'll just wait…I'm pretty sure I'll be breaking a contract if I went right now**

 **Alex: Guys we have to do something! That things going to destroy Vert!**

 **Noire: I thought we were on teams**

 **Kashi: At this point, it's either work together or everyone for themselves**

 **(A small ball appears in the arena and begins to float around)**


	59. The Multiverse Arc: Chapter 4

**What's going on everyone? It's Acallaris bringing you guys the fourth chapter in the Multiverse Arc!**

 **I feel like I shouldn't really do a recap today since…well Terra technically did the recap last chapter but in his own words and during the story**

… **but that's probably me being a lazy bum, so here you go with the recap!**

 **Last time, the APL Aspirants traveled through the a portal that led up to them meeting the genderbent versions of a themselves**

 **After meeting them, the Aspirants met the Histoire of that universe who informs them that the Histoire, IF, and Compa may be in trouble**

 **The Aspirants quickly travel back to their universe and destroyed the shadow, at least that's what they thought.**

 **After the first party came back from Gamacademi, the shadow the Aspirants thought they had killed came back and attempted to attack Caem, but was interrupted when Alexis came in and stopped the shadow.**

 **Before leaving, the group overheard Tamazaki mention the name "Ventias" to his female counterpart which left them a bit puzzled.**

 **Now, it's time for the group to head to the next Multiverse? What awaits them there? Only one way to find out! Let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Multiverse Arc Chapter 4: Neptunia Orgins**

 **3** **rd** **Perspective**

 **(Planeptune's Basilicom, 1:00 AM)**

Planeptune's Basilicom was the quietist it had ever been. The party decided to part ways for the night and returned to their homes. The only ones who were somewhat happy with returning to their homes was Blanc and Kashi, since Rom and Ram had regained their memories and we're smiling once again.

Back at the Basilicom, the Nep Sisters are fast asleep in their room…or so you thought they were. Neptune was tossing and turning in her bed and mumbling words in her sleep.

"N-no…" Neptune mumbled, "L-leave…LEAVE MOM ALONE!"

Neptune shouting that last part was like a alarm that went off through the entire Basilicom, everyone had woken up from her shout.

Nepgear quickly climbed down from the top of the bunk bed and kneeled down by Neptune who was spastically kicking the wall and was shouting things that Nepgear thought was weird.

"Neptune, wake up!" Nepgear shook her sister, "you're having a nightmare!"

"Nepgear?" Histoire flew into the room, she was followed by Hinato, Tamazaki, and Alex, "what is all this commotion about?"

"I don't know! Neptune is having a nightmare!" Nepgear answered before she went back to shaking Neptune, "she's not waking up!"

"Nep, you have to wake up," Tamazaki began to make his way over to Neptune's bedside, "You're just having a bad-"

As Tamazaki was reaching out for Neptune, he felt something strike "the area the sundoesn't shine,"and fell backwards. Histoire had to look away while Hinato and Alex both winced.

"I'm….so lucky this is only the second time this has happened…" Tamazaki said before fainting

Finally, Neptune stopped spazzing out and woke up. She joked straight up out of her bed and began to pant. The others noticed that Neptune was sweating.

"Neptune?" Are you ok?" Nepgear asked her sister in a very worried voice, "you started to scream and we're kicking the wall!"

"Huh? I was?" Neptune said, "m-must've been something pretty weird if you ask me heh heh,"

Alex said nothing but only stared at Neptune. He began to think about the words she had been shouting out before she had woken up, all of them said "Mom".

"Neptune? Are you absolutely certain you're ok?" Histoire asked, "it seems as if you were hurting yourself while that ruckus was a thing,"

"Y-yeah! I'm fine Histy!" Neptune was clearly shaken up about the nightmare, "I'll just have Jr. come and sleep with me if anything else happens,"

"If…if you wish Neptune," Histoire answered back

"By the way…" Neptune looked down at the floor, "what happened to T? It looks like Ram threw another book at his "Babymaker"

* * *

 **(Planeptune's Sharicite room, 11:13 AM)**

"Welcome back everyone," Hinato said, "I assume that "most" of you had a good nights sleep?"

No one had said a single word in response. Sacred, Storm, Garland, and Bryce looked at each and everyone of their allies and then back at each other, giving themselves questioning looks.

"N-nevermind…" Hinato shook his head, "a recap of yesterday's events, we successfully defeated the shadow that lurked Gamacademi as well as the shadow that we presumed had lurked in the "Genderbent" Gameindustri universe,"

"Two shadows have been defeated, now we must deal with two more," Histoire said, "from what we have seen, the shadows were both shadows of the Lowee's CPU Candidates Rom and Ram. This leaves the shadows of Lastation's CPU Candidate Uni, and Planeptune's CPU Candidate Nepgear,"

"I'm so ready to pound Uni's face in!" Luth cracked his knuckles before realizing, "wait a minute…"

Luth looked around and noticed he was getting stares from everyone in the entire room. He turned to Noire who had a disgusted look on her face. Terra had introduced his hand to face. Luth finally looked at Uni and noticed she was standing farther away from him then she usually was.

"Aren't you supposed to kick my face in?" Luth asked, "seriously, your breaking character right now,"

"Um…I don't exactly know you so I shouldn't really be physically harming you," Uni muttered to herself yet everyone could hear her

"…" Luth stared at Uni for a couple of seconds, blinked, stared at her once again and stared back at Hinato, "we have to get Uni's memories back now! She's supposed to find ways to hurt me! Not find ways to get further away from me!"

"When did Luth turn into a masochist?" Caem asked Alex who gave a shrug as a response

"The next universe we will be traveling to was challenging to name," Hinato spoke, "from what I've examined, the universe contains multiple versions of people not from this universe,"

"Could you give us a example of them?" Blanc asked

"From what I have seen, I can give only two," Hinato said, "There seems to be a couple who apparently have the ability to…spontaneously combust?"

"….the f***?" Bryce said, "were they born like this or was their some sort of freak accident that made them this way?"

"The woman was born with the ability apparently," Hinato said, "however, the man was apparently on the verge of death, to save this man the woman shared her life force with him,"

"Turning him into a suicide bomber!" Neptune said, "gee, the world sure is getting more and more deformed as time goes by,"

"Is there anything else you'd like to share with us before we go and best someone's face in?" Luth asked

"Apparently, there is a man who is well known in that universe," Hinato said, "I'm unable to see the goals they have achieved, but I am able to give a name,"

"Well go ahead, we don't have all day you know," Sacred said

"His name is Finn Alphadelians if my memory serves me correct," Hinato said, "he is quite special when it comes to certain obstacles,"

"His story is something that interests me very much," Histoire sighed, "Unfortunately I'm unable to ask him myself since I won't be accompanying you,"

"Will you be coming along with us again?" Nepgear asked, "It was really fun having you around when we were in Gamacademi,"

"Err…to avoid a accident where the shadow appears here once again, I will stay here and protect Histoire," Hinato told Nepgear, "I also do not feel comfortable entertaining this universe,"

"Meh that's fine! We've got our reasons," Zest said, "just like how I have my reasons to make a incredibly bad joke every chapter!"

"I haven't seen that happen recently," Noire said

"Probably cause you've been igNOIREing me!" Zest said

Everyone let out a massive groan while Zest was the only who was laughing. The only ones who weren't groaning were Vert, who was simply giggling, and Sacred.

"…Wasn't that my joke?" Sacred asked his sister

* * *

The party began to make their way to the portal. Alex looked up at his brother who wore a very serious expression.

"Um…Nepgear?" Alex said

"Huh? Oh um…Alex? Was it?" Nepgear said

"Y-yeah…" It was awkward between the two of them since Nepgear couldn't remember that they were in a relationship, "do you remember some of things Neptune was shouting last night?"

"I remember that she was saying something about "leaving Mom alone" and "I hate Aunny" Nepgear said, "that's all I can really remember before everyone came into the room,"

"Alright thanks for telling me," Alex said

"Oh and um…Alex?' Nepgear stopped him from walking into the portal, "Neptune and Tamazaki said that before I lost my memories…we were dating…right?"

"Yeah…we were," Alex gave her a smile

* * *

 **(Omegaverse, Tereka (Town Plaza), 12:00 PM)**

 **Uni's Perspective**

After we stepped in through the portal, we were warped to the alternate universe of our target. To be honest I was a bit nervous since I know there is a replica of me that's out to get me.

But I wasn't going to admit that to anyone! It would be absolutely insane for me to do such a thing…but I guess there is some people I can say this too…

When we were in the alternate universe that Hinato had called the "Omegaverse", we had all spawned close to each other while some of us got the unlucky spawn.

"Gah! Why'd I have to land in the damn fountain?!" Terra crawled out of the fountain, his clothes were soaking wet, "great now I'm f***ing wet,"

"That's what she said!" Taem squeaked

"So this place is called Tereka…" Garland surveyed the area, "man, this is one of those towns that have a never ending sunset isn't it?"

Garland was right about that. It was currently 12:02 PM yet the sun looked as if it was setting. I wonder if this is because today's a special day or this how Tereka is.

Our party began to walk around the town searching for anything suspicious. Something that seemed a bit weird to me was that we were traveling in a party of 12 people (14 if you want to count Tamazaki's sister and Nepgear's Fenrir), yet no one seemed to pay any mind to our large group.

"Am I the only one who thinks its weird that these people aren't staring at us?" I asked everyone, "we are in a somewhat large group right now,"

"Apparently it's a normal thing here to have a large group of people walk through the town like this," Tamazaki was looking around

Tamazaki was too busy looking around that he didn't notice a few kids carrying a large boxes in front of him. Before any of us could warn him, he had already bumped into one of them which had cause to the others to fall like dominoes.

"Ow!" The kids said in unison

"Great going you dunce," Noire said, "you knocked four kids down,"

"It was a accident!" Tamazaki said, "Don't act like you wouldn't do the same thing,"

Tamazaki kneeled down and began to quickly putting the items that were in the boxes back inside of them.

"You guys aren't hurt are y-"

Tamazaki looked up and down at the four kids. We all took a look at the kids and saw that they looked really similar to-

"What…the?" The kid who got knocked first stood up and looked at Tamazaki, "you look like me!"

The smaller version of Tamazaki looked to be about 14 or 13. The only difference in his outfit was that he wore a blue hoodie instead of a dress shirt.

"Us?" The smaller version of Nepgear said, "Big sis? What does he mean?"

There wasn't really anything different about the smaller version of Nepgear besides he size. She looked to be around 11 or 12 and her eyes were big.

"Well Nepgear, don't ya remember what Ma and Pa told us about seeing other versions of ourselves?" The smaller Neptune said

There wasn't any difference in the smaller Neptune other than the sleeves on her hoodie being short sleeved. She looked to be at least 13

"Um…" The smaller Nepgear was having trouble thinking

"Was it run home as quick as you can and only fight if absolutely necessary?" The smaller Alex asked

The smaller Alex didn't have any long sleeved gray shirt under his red T-shirt, he only wore the T-shirt alone with a pair of goggles on his head. He looked to be at least 10.

"Ya gotta raise your hand first Alko!" (Tereka) Neptune said, "but yeah, that's what they said!"

"Oh…" (Tereka) Nepgear put her finger on her chin and looked down

There was a long pause after that. Our party looked at each other for a minute before realizing what we could've done in the time we could've been quiet.

"Wait a min-"

The kids then took off into the opposite direction of us. There was no way that we're going to let them get away that's for sure!

We took off after the kids, they weren't that far away from us so we knew where they were. While chasing we had to maneuver through the busy streets of the town.

* * *

 **(Omegaverse, Tereka (Housing District), 12:25 PM)**

"Finally! We caught up to you four…" Luth said as we caught up to them, he was panting so much that it was sort of embarrassing, "God! You kids sure run fast!"

"What do you want from us?" (Tereka) Tamazaki asked, "We don't have anything that you could want from us!"

"Yeah! We don't have any special powers you foul harness for your own evil deeds or something!" (Tereka) Tamazaki said

"Yeah!" (Tereka) Nepgear and Alex said

"So…you do have powers people could harness for their own evil deeds?" Sacred asked

"…how did he find out?" (Tereka) Neptune asked her Tamazaki all o were resisting the urge to facepalm

I don't want to be rude, but the versions of Nepgear, Tamazaki and their siblings have less common sense than the ones from our world.

"We don't want to harm any of you at all!" Nepgear said, "the four of you are just too cute to hurt!"

"Cute?" (Tereka) Nepgear said

"Yeah, really cute!" Rom nodded, "I think your eye are really cute and fit with your personality really well…"

Nepgear and Rom were actually doing pretty good when it came to the compliment department. The rest of us didn't want to say anything that would most likely send this conversation down the drain.

"You promise that you won't hurt us?" (Tereka) Alex asked

"Wouldn't we have done that by now?" Luth asked

"No," (Tereka) Tamazaki shook his head, "it would usually take a few days for that to happen,"

"Our family gets backstabbing a lot," (Tereka) Neptune said, "It's happen to many times I've run out of fingers and toes to count with!"

"…damn, you kids got it rough," Terra said

"We're used to it!" (Tereka) Nepgear said, "after all, we get to go on really fun adventures with our friends!"

"Um…why are you guys here?" (Tereka) Alex asked, "if you aren't here to hurt us, what are you here for?"

"Well actually-" Zest was about to explain until something else caught his attention, "Shadow at 9'o clock!"

Our party looked to the left. Zest was right, there was a shadow, but the worst part was that the shadow…was my own shadow.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Perspective**

"What is that?" The smaller Nepgear asked, "why does It look like Uni?"

"We'll explain everything once this thing is gone," Tamazaki said, "for now the four of you should find somewhere to hide,"

The Tereka counterparts looked at each other for a few seconds and then nodded. They took off in the opposite direction leaving the party to the shadow.

"Guess my wish is coming true," Luth summoned his revolvers, "this is going to be really fun,"

* * *

 **(Vs, Shadow Uni)**

 **(Luth's Scouter: Level ?, Moves are Unknown)**

 **(Silver's Advice: The shadow should have similar movements to Uni, use that to your advantage!)**

 **(Party Members Fighting: Uni, Luth, Noire, and Terra)**

 **(Play BGM of your choice)**

" **Demislash!** " Terra shouted

Terra dashed towards the shadow and delivered a fierce amounts of blows that pushed the shadow back. This move dealt at least 255 damage per slash.

The shadow aimed it's rifle at Terra and fired a venomous bullet. Terra blocked the bullet with his sword. The bullet bounced off his sword and began to ricochet off the walls of the houses. The bullet struck Luth in the knee cap causing him to collapse to the ground while becoming poisoned.

"S-s***!" Luth howled in pain, "n-next time Terra, watch where your deflecting that thing!"

Luth used his turn to cure himself of his poison with a healing item. Some o Luth's HP was restored and his status aliment subsided.

The shadow then aimed it's rifle up in the air and released a ball of electricity from the burrow. The sphere traveled up into the air before crashing down into the surface and shocking everyone.

"Huh? What?!" Noire shouted, "I can't use any of my skills!"

"That move the shadow used must have blocked the use of your SP Skills for this turn!" Silver shouted from the backlines

Noire sighed before turning her attention back to the shadow. Noire dashed over to the shadow and began to slice at it, dealing a critical hit midway through.

The shadow only had half of its health taken away, it then raised its hand up in the air and closed its hand into a fist formation. A white aura temporarily surrounded the shadow as its HP went back to being full.

"You little bitch!" Luth shouted, "Uni? You'd better kill this thing this turn otherwise we'll never beat this thing,"

"I'm thinking!" Uni shouted

In Uni's mind, she didn't know how they sere going destroy this shadow clone of herself, it was going to keep healing itself and dealing damage to her and her allies. By the time it ran out of SP, the party would've already lost the battle.

"Wait…" Uni said out loud

Memories were suddenly coming back to Uni, some involving her laughing with a unknown person while others involved kicking that unknown person across the room.

" **Underdrive Spark!** " Uni shouted

Luth was surprised that she had remembered that move in particular, but he wasn't going to question it. Luth sprinted over to the shadow and sweeper it off its feet before immediately firing a barrage of bullets that shot it up into the air.

" **Take this!** " Uni shouted

Uni released a powerful beam from her rifle. The beam pieces through the shadow's body. Eventually, and he shadow had exploded into nothing.

 **(Battle Won!)**

 **(Items Obtained: Tereka Story Pass (X1), Strange Capsule)**

 **(Credits Earned: 200000 Credits)**

 **(Stop the music)**

* * *

"Well…that battle was very exciting," A voice has came from behind the party, "well done;"

The group turned around to see a blonde haired man standing behind them. Next to the man was Tereka's counterparts of Neptune, Nepgear, Tamazaki, and Alex.

"See Pa? We told you they were strong!" The smaller Neptune said

"I didn't have my doubts," The man said

"Mind if we ask who you are?" Terra asked, "at least for the sake of the readers;"

"Ahh right, I always forget to introduce myself," The man said, "My name is Finn Alphadelians, it is a pleasure to meet you all,"

* * *

 **Name: Finn Alphadelians**

 **Age: 23**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Appearance: Blonde hair with green eyes, is tanned skinned but looks dark skinned**

 **Outfit: Open unbuttoned dark green shirtsleeved shirt over a black T-shirt, wears blue jeans and dark brown boots**

* * *

"Finn Alphadelians?" Nepgear repeated, "oh! You're the Finn that Histoire was talking about!"

"You guys talked to Histoire?" Finn said, "that's strange considering her and someone else are out of town at the moment,"

"Oh no, we mean our Histoire," Alex said, "you see…we're from a different Universe,"

The party started explaining the whole story to the counterparts and Finn. They seemed to be taking all of this very lightly.

"That explains the reason for that shadow appearing then…" Finn said, "I thought it was just another Souless…"

"Souless?" Storm said

"No it's nothing," Finn shook his head, "well…I guess I should be saying thank you to all of you, I wouldn't be able to handle that thing alone if you guys didn't show up,"

"You don't have to thank us, we were mostly doing this to get my sister's memories back," Noire said, "wait a minute…Uni? Do you remember anything now?"

"Umm…" Uni looked down at the ground, "everything is still foggy,"

"Does she not actually remember anything despite us beating the shadow?" Garland asked

"…Hey Uni, what type of "hater" do you classify as?" Luth asked Uni, "the type who hates people or the type who hates sleep?"

Everyone stared at Luth with dumbfounded looks. However, Uni had put her hands on her head and was looking down on the ground.

"….Neither," Uni looked, "unless it involves you…Luth,"

"We got her back!" Luth suddenly embraced Uni, "She's back to her old grumpy tsunderes sel-"

Uni grabbed Luth by the arm and flipped him over. Everyone looked with widened eyes but couldn't help but snicker a bit.

"Don't call me a tsundere you jerk!" Uni crossed her arms and looked the other way

"Yup…everything is normal…" Luth said weakly

Uni looked down at Luth and couldn't help but smile herself. She extended her hand out to him.

"Idiot."Uni smiled

* * *

 **(Omegaverse, Tereka (Town Plaza), 2:34 PM)**

"This is the portal you came from I presume?" Finn asked as the group made their way to the plaza which was now empty

"Yes it is," Blanc said

"Although you said not to, I seriously have to thank you for eliminating that shadow." Finn said, "please come back soon, we'll be holding a festival that we would love for you to attend."

"Yeah! It's going to be really fun!" Young Tamazaki beamed

"Please come back soon!" Young Nepgear said, "we want to introduce you to all of our friends!"

"Don't worry, we'll come back soon." Tamazaki said, "we just have some "important" business to take care of back in our world."

Unknown to everyone, there was a hand coming from the ground that was slowly reaching for Nepgear's ankle. The only person who seemed to have noticed this was the smaller Nepgear.

"Huh?" The smaller Nepgear jumped and pointed, "w-watch out!"

It was already too late, the hand had grabbed onto Nepgear's ankle and pulled her down into the ground which on further investigation was a portal.

"Nepgear!" Neptune, Alex, and Tamazaki all shouted

The three of them jumped in after Nepgear just as the portal was closing. Before anyone else had time to react, the four of them were gone.

* * *

 **Nepgear has been taken through some mysterious portal, will Neptune, Alex, and Tamazaki be able to save her? Well guess your just going to have to wait!**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter everyone, I'm going to be working my ass off so I can get this story done with (seriously, the story should've ended by now).**

 **Oh! I've also have Gmod now and I'm planning on making a few things (that's if I don't suck at it), I'm still learning the basics so hopefully this will turn out well.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys later!**

* * *

 **REVIEW TIME!**

* * *

 **To On3dgeGaming: I'm not ready to write lines for Iris Heart, nope! Still need to mentally prepare myself!**

* * *

 **To Renx18: On3dge personally asked me for Byrce's Genderbent counterpart to be named Arden**

* * *

 **To The Ultimate Gamemaster:**

 **(M) Neptune: Whoa buddy! Hold your horses! I don't know why you're trying to Nep my face up!**

 **Alexis: Nepgear was so cute! The fact that he was embarrassed too just added on!**

 **(M) Neptune: Alexis!**

 **Neptune: Looks pretty dang good girl! You rock in dress!**

* * *

 **To Moonbunny: If only I knew who that was…why am I always being left in the dark?!**

 **From what it looks like, only the female counterparts of Tamazaki, Alex, Luth, and Taem show some interest in their male counterparts**

* * *

 **(Questions for the cast)**

 **Silver: Mhm! That's fine!**

 **Caem: *currently flying at warp speed while maneuvering through a asteroid* E-everything is too fast!**

 **Taem: I gotta time this! *rolls from underneath the covers and quickly activates watch***

 **Rom: Huh?**

 **Ram: Shat is it Rom?**

 **Rom: Ram? I didn't see you for a few seconds!**

 **Ram: Your probably just tired! Come on, let's go to bed!**

 **Rom: *gasp***

 **Blanc: (S***!)**

 **Rom: Blanc? Did you got the Burarin's magic wand? That's really cool!**

 **Blanc: *looks down at the wand*…yes I did…although it isn't for me *gives Rom the wand* here you go Rom**

 **Rom: Thank you Blanc! *hugs Blanc***

 **Alex: I forgot what it's like to have a prepubescent voice…**

 **Luth: Who cares about the voice? I have stubby legs!**

 **Ram:…Hey! What about that place over there? It's got a giant door with a weird symbol on it**

 **Hinato:….**

 **Histoire:…R…R31?**

 **Nepgear: Whoops! *whacks him on the back of the head with a wrench* There we go! He has the same features he normally has but is more efficient, and he has some new features that I'll let you find out on your own**

 **Neptune: Aww don't say that! The only way I'd get T to marry me is if I told him I would do SOME work**

 **Tamazaki: "Some"**

 **Adult Neptune: I was just messing with ya, I've got my own T back in my dimension! He's wayyyy different thank the T the smaller me has!**

 **Zest: *** **rolls and stops in front of Vert** *** Hey buddy! Come and pick on someone who doesn't have a chest size!**

 **Rom: I'll go get it!**

 **Caem: Don't worry! I got it**

 **Taem: No, I got it!**

 **Ram: No! I'll get it!**

 **(The twins end up breaking the ball at the same time surrounding them in a bright light)**

* * *

 **Note: To all of you who are actually reading this…good job! You read until the very end! But what I would like to say is that next chapter is going to be the last time I'll be doing reviews for this story. So if want something to be answered, you should hurry and review (not trying to force you)**


	60. The Multiverse Arc: Chapter 5

**What's going on everyone? It's Acallaris bringing you all the final chapter of the Multiverse Arc!**

 **Last time, the party traveled to the Omegaverse and landed in a town known as Tereka.**

 **While searching for the shadow the party met the counterparts of Neptune, Nepgear, Tamazaki, and Alex who had thought they were enemies at first.**

 **After convincing the kids that they weren't enemies, the party encountered Uni's shadow, the main reason they were in Tereka.**

 **The party (mainly Noire, Uni, Terra, and Luth) managed to defeat the shadow. The group then met Finn Alphadelians, a well-known man in the Omegaverse who had thanked them for stopping the shadow that would've caused trouble for him and the town.**

 **However before the group could return to their universe Nepgear was taken through a portal in the ground. Neptune, Alex, and Tamazaki then jumped in after her.**

 **So…what's going to happen now? Will the party find Planeptune's Gods and Goddesses? Only one way to find out. Let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Multiverse Arc Chapter 5: Rise of an AP-wait what?**

 **3** **rd** **Perspective**

 **(Hyperdimension, Gameindustri, Planeptune's Basilicom, 3:00 PM)**

"Welcome back everyone." Histoire happily greeted the party, "we have some interesting news for you!"

"Screw the news!" Taem said, "we've got a problem! A big problem!"

"Nepgear was taken through a portal while we were in Tereka." Uni said, "Her sister, Tamazaki, and Alex jumped in after her."

"What?!" Histoire and Hinato both shouted

"By the time any of us could react, the portal had closed." Vert said, "is there a way you could shed some light on this situation?"

"We've never dealt with something like this…" Hinato placed his finger on the side of his head, his eyes began to glow blue, "I'm attempting to track their location."

"How are you able to do that?" Sacred asked, "do you have some sort tracking devices planted in their skulls?"

Hinato shook his head, "Of course not, you would have to ask Histoire about that."

"Hinato!" Histoire said, "now is not the time to joke around!"

"Yes, my apologies." Hinato apologized before jolting upwards, "I have found their location! They are…what?"

"Aww man! He's freezing up!" Ram frowned, "let's kick him! Maybe he'll work then!"

"N-no! Nothing is wrong!" Hinato said, "you said that Nepgear, Alex, Neptune, and Tamazaki had gone through a portal in the Omegaverse yes?"

Everyone shook their heads in unison. Some of the party members didn't like where this was going while some remained completely clueless.

"Although they were in another universe, I'm tracking them in another dimension!" Hinato said

"What?!" Everyone had said

* * *

 **(Alternate Dimension, Mountain of Origins, 3:20 PM)**

 **Nepgear's Perspective**

"WAH!" I woke up startled

What the goodness had happened? Where am I and how did I get here? I quickly stood up and looked around, this place looked oddly familiar.

"H-hello?" I called out hoping someone would hear me,"…oh dear..."

I sat down against the wall and tried to remember what could've happened. Everything around me had turned into a black void as I thought.

"Everything is so blurry…" I said to myself, "Why can I only remember "Tereka?" It doesn't sound familiar yet it's stuck in my head."

As I continued talking to myself I swore that I could hear footsteps coming toward me. I snapped out of my trance and looked up to see a familiar person standing before me.

"V-Vert?" I said

"Nepgear, what are you doing here?" Vert helped me up, "didn't you go with Neptune and Tamazaki?"

"Umm…" I scratched the back of my head, "that…does not sound familiar…"

Something was off but I couldn't exactly put my finger on it. There was something about Vert that didn't seem right to me.

"Oh well, it does not matter now." Vert pulled me close to her, "I have you all to myself from now!"

"V-Vert! I can't breath!" I managed to say before began to suffocate me with her chest

* * *

The two of us walked down the cave system that was starting to become more and more familiar as we delved deeper. I wasn't looking directly at Vert, I was staring at my shoes and not looking at where I was going.

"Well Nepgear, you must be happy to see Tamazaki back." Vert said, "I can tell that you're excited to see Neptune smile once again."

"H-huh?" I said, "Vert, what are you-"

Vert then raised her hand as a signal for me to stop talking. I did so and listened to the sounds around us. What was strange was that we heard the sound of footsteps going through puddles of water.

"Is someone there?" Vert was about ready to summon her spear, "come out and show yourself!"

"Calm it thunder tits, it's only us." Blanc walked out of the darkness and was being followed by Rom and Ram, "I didn't think the cave system would lead us here."

"Hey, why is Nepgear here?" Ram asked, "aren't you supposed to be with Neptune and Tamazaki?"

"Umm…I don't know…" I shook my head, "everything seems so foggy to me."

"Foggy?" Rom repeated, "are you okay Miss Nepgear? Are you sick?"

"I…don't think I am Rom," I told her

"Finally, we found you guys." We heard someone say from behind us, I turned to see Noire and Uni walk up to us, "I've never been in such a large cave system."

"Huh? Nepgear?" Uni said, "what are you doing here? Weren't you with your sister and Tamazaki?"

"I asked the same thing too!" Ram said, "it would be funny if you just ditched them!"

Everyone was asking me the same question, they kept on asking me why I was here and not with Neptune and Tamazaki. At this rate, my brain was going to-

"What the goodness?!" Someone shouted

Everyone turned around and gawked. I was quite confused and decided to see for myself. When I turned around I saw Neptune, Tamazaki, and…me?!

"What the goodness?!" I shouted as well, "there's another me!"

"Two Nepgears in the same room?" Neptune said, "the fanboys must be in paradise right now!"

At this moment…everything was coming back to me! The name Tereka was the town we had gone to when we were in the Omegaverse, the universe we visited to hunt down Uni's shadows to restore her memories.

I was remembering other things as well! The time we had gone to go save Neptune and the rest of the CPUs with us CPU Candidates and the Aspirants, the APL Aspirants!

I then remembered choking someone, the red-haired boy who had said we were dat-Alex! His name was Alex! These weren't the friends I knew, they were my friends from a different dimension!

"Is this clone of Nepgear the "monster" we're looking for?" The other Tamazaki had asked

"M-monster?" I stuttered

"I'm getting strong readings from her." The other Uni said, "I think she is."

"W-wait! This is all wrong!" I began to back up, "I'm not what you say you're looking for! I'm from a different dimension!"

"You say that yet negative energy is being radiated off of you." The other Noire said, "that's pretty hard to believe."

"One of the first emotions I'm going to experience after being dead for…6 years is going be guilt." The other Tamazaki sighed

"I kind of don't want to do this either Tamazaki." The other me said, "but this could turn into something big just how Uhrevia was!"

They were going to kill me! It was impossible to transform or summon my beam saber at this moment of time. They had backed me up into the wall and looked as if they didn't want to kill me either.

"We have to do this…" The other Uni said, "we're sorr-"

"Don't ya lay a finger on my baby sister!" someone had called from the other side of the room

Everyone had turned around once again to see who had said that, but I had a clear view of where I was. I could see another Neptune and Tamazaki standing on the other side of the room. I knew that this was my Neptune because next to her was Alex.

"Neptune!" I broke through the crowd of people who were in front of me and hugged her

"You okay Nep Jr? They didn't hurt ya did they?" Neptune asked as I replied with head shake

"More clones?" The other Blanc said, "Ok…someone please explain what the hell is going on!"

"Maybe you should explain to us why you were about to kill an innocent girl!" Alex said, "seriously, is this how we actually are?!"

"We were sent here to eliminate a monster that was terrorizing Lowee." The other Vert said, "According to Uni, the other Nepgear seems to have negative energy within her."

"So you guys just assume she's your target?" Tamazaki said, "how about you use an accurate source like a scouter instead of using some crappy Lastation device?"

"Crappy?" The other Noire growled, "who do you think you are calling Lastation's technology crappy?"

"A guy who hates Lastation's Goddess!" Tamazaki shouted back, "if you have a problem then come say it to my face!"

"And we've lost T." Neptune laughed nervously, "once he and Lonely Heart are in an argument, there's no stopping them until weapons are being drawn."

"Listen, we're trying to say is that there's nothing wrong with Nepgear, she's as innocent as a princess!" Alex said, "so as her APL Aspirant if you want to do any harm to her then you'll have to kill me first!"

"Alex…" I said

There was a long pause after that. The four of us were only staring at the party that was standing across the room.

"We can trust them…" The other Tamazaki walked out of the crowd, "at least I can…"

"Why do you say that?" The other Blanc asked

"Because…" The other Tamazaki turned to Alex, "My little brother has never lied to me before…right?"

No one had time to react to what the other Tamazaki had said. Something from within the ground had jumped up into the air and landed in the center of all of us.

"Aha! There you are!" Neptune pointed, "you thought you could blend in with your surroundings huh Shadow Jr?

The shadow that had risen up from the ground…was my shadow! This must be what our dimensional counterparts were talking about when they said they were searching for a monster.

"Is that a shadow of…me?!" The other me asked, "What the goodness is going on?!"

"We'll explain that when this thing is gone!" Tamazaki tapped his right shoulder twice as summoned his metal arm, "we need to focus on taking this shadow out!"

* * *

 **(Vs Shadow Nepgear)**

 **(Luth's Scouter: Luth is not in the party)**

 **(Silver's Advice: This shadow has high HP, SP, and Dodge rates, try fighting fire with fire!)**

 **(Party Members: Nepgear (Coupling Partner: Alternate Nepgear), Neptune (Coupling Partner: Alternate Neptune), Tamazaki (Coupling Partner: Alternate Tamazaki), and Alex (has two turns in a row)**

 **(Play Nepgear's Theme – Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

 **(3** **rd** **Perspective)**

" **Transform!** " The other Neptune and Nepgear shouted

" **Start!** " The other Tamazaki shouted

Planeptune's Alternate CPU, Candidate, and APL grabbed the symbols that were floating in front of them and went into their HDD forms.

"I hope you're prepared for the pain we are about to put you through." Purple Heart pointed her blade at the shadow

"…" The shadow simply smiled

" **Fury Buster!** " Alex shouted

Alex dashed towards the shadow and began to unleash a seven hit combo on the shadow. The shadow was dodging Alex's attacks like they were nothing. As Alex was about to perform a roundhouse kick to send it up into the air, the shadow grabbed him by his foot and threw him into the wall.

"Geez! You weren't kidding about the high dodge rate Silver!" Alex got up and dusted himself off

"That's why you should take my advice into consideration more and stop ignoring me!" Silver puffed out her cheeks

"Alright then! You want to play that game huh?" Alex asked, " **Start!** "

A red heart appeared in front of Alex. Alex quickly grabbed the heart and was engulfed in a white light before it was shown that he had transformed.

" **Red Brother ready to serve!** " Red Brother said

"Alex is able to transform?" Red Player said, "this is very interesting…"

"What do you mean by "interesting?" Tamazaki asked

"I gotcha!" Red Brother shouted

Red Brother flew over to the shadow and started to swiftly thrust his trident into it. The shadow kept on dodging Red Brother's attacks. Eventually, it grew tired and swung it's saber at the trident and sent it flying across the room. The shadow then kicked him and sent him sliding across the ground.

"I'll show you what it's like to be a punching bag!" Tamazaki shouted, " **Rising Fury!** "

Tamazaki ran over to the shadow and got ready to unleash his SP skill. The shadow stepped to the left thinking that Tamazaki would miss, but Tamazaki had estimated that the shadow would do that.

"Nice try!" Tamazaki said

Tamazaki uppercut the shadow into the air and unleashed a barrage of punches on it, he was dealing heavy amounts of damage.

"Let me help too!" Red Player said

Red Player joined in the barrage of punches, together the two were dealing over 3000 thousand damage every time they hit. Red Player and Tamazaki then drove their fist into the shadow's head and sent it crashing down to the ground.

"Nice going T!" Neptune gave a thumbs up

"The both of you did well." Purple Heart said, "now it's our turn to show it what we're made of!"

The shadow got up from the ground and cracked its neck. Throughout the combo, one of the Tamazakis had in caused it to flinch which caused it to lose its turn of attack.

" **32-bit Mega blade!** " Neptune and Purple Heart shouted

Purple Heart flew over to the opposite side of the battlefield and raised her hand up in the air. Neptune did the same thing. A giant 32-bit sword had formed above Neptune and next to Purple Heart. The two then pointed at Shadow Nepgear, Neptune's blade then came crashing down to the surface while Purple Heart's blade flew across the room over to the shadow.

No one expected what the shadow was about to do next. Shadow Nepgear then sunk into the ground just as the swords were about to pierce it. It then rose up from the ground just as the swords were about to disappear and grabbed both of them.

The shadow then launched one of the blades back at Purple Heart who blocked it but was shot back into her group of friends instead. When that was done, it lunged towards the party who was in the battle and vertically swung the sword, taking out Neptune, Tamazaki, and Red Player.

This also left Nepgear, Purple Sister, and Red Brother with a slither of health. The three were very conflicted on what to do next.

"T-this is bad." Purple Sister panted, "we won't win at this rate!"

"You can't just give up now!" Red Brother told her, "don't be a- argh!"

"Alex! You as much as we do that we can't go into this headfirst!" Nepgear said, "don't let your cockiness take control of you now of all times!"

"N-Nepgear, how do you-"

"That's it!" Nepgear said, "we can use Celestial Assault!"

"Wait what?!" Red Brother shouted, "Are the bolts in your head unscrewed?!"

"Um, could someone please explain?" Purple Sister asked

"Celestial Assault is an EXE Skill that Alex and I are able to perform!" Nepgear told her dimensional counterpart, "it's actually a one-hit kill move!"

"Yeah, but it has TERRIBLE ACCURACY!" Red Brother argued, "and with what we're dealing with right now, we'd just waste a turn!"

"Hm…" Purple Sister put her finger on her chin, "we have to at least try!"

"Is something unscrewed in your head now?!" Red Brother shouted not realizing how rude he was actually being

"It's our only option at this point!" Nepgear said, "if we revive someone, then who knows what the shadow will do on its turn!"

"Oh, brother…" Red Brother placed his hand over his eyes before smirking, "alright, we'll give it a try, if it were any other person (besides Neptune) they wouldn't even think twice when it came to this."

"Okay!" Nepgear said, " **Celestial Assault!** "

Red Brother's trident began to glow a brighter shade of red. Nepgear sprinted over to her shadow and began to slash at it while timing her hits perfectly. Alex then flew over to the shadow at lightning fast speed.

"Here goes nothing!" Red Brother shouted

Red Brother thrust his trident into the shadow and launched it up into the air. Red Brother was too shocked to say anything, the move had actually hit!

"Finish it off!" Nepgear shouted to her other self

Purple Sister shook her head and aimed at the shadow, once the crosshair was the shadow she smirked and pulled the trigger. A giant plasma beam was released from the Gunblade and went straight to the shadow. This time, this was a move that was unable to be avoided.

The shadow disintegrated to nothing. By the time the plasma beam had subsided, there was nothing left….

 **(Battle won!)**

 **(Items Obtained: Cyberdimension Nepzaki pass (x1), Holy Blacksmith's reforging hammer)**

 **(Credits: 500000 Credits)**

 **(Stop the music)**

* * *

"Talk about rolling lucky number 7 on a dice!" Neptune went over to the group, "Nice going Jr! You too other Jr and Alko!"

"Gee thanks…" Alex said sarcastically

"It looks like the negative energy from the area is gone now." The other Uni said, "I guess that really was our target."

"And we were about to kill poor Nepgear!" The other Vert said, "oh dear, we have caused the four of you much trouble have us?"

"You don't have to worry about it." Nepgear said, "we forgive you."

"Although Tam might not take back what he said about Noire and Lastation's technology," Alex said

"Like I'd actually care about what he said!" The other Noire crossed her arms

"Well if you guys say you're from another dimension then we have to get you back." The other Tamazaki said, "God knows what could be happening over there."

"Before we head back to Planeptune, may I ask where we are?" Nepgear asked, "this place seems really familiar to me."

"We're in the Mountain of Origins…" The other Blanc said, "why do you wish to know?"

"The Mountain of Origins…" Alex repeated, "wait! This is where we found the Alpha Claws and Omega Gauntlets!"

"Huh? Those things that Mina hides in that underground vault under the Basilicom?" Ram said

"Wait…what?" Alex said, "you guys already know about them?"

"When Uhrevia was defeated the oracles collected the Mythical weapons from their hiding places and moved them to our Basilicoms," Noire said

"Uhrevia is dead?" Tamazaki asked, "you guys managed to defeat Uhrevia?"

"Well yeah, it was real easy!" The other Neptune said, "but uh…T sort of sacrificed himself for me in the end."

"I've been dead for 6 years." The other Tamazaki said, "I don't know what happened but I was brought back to life just today."

"Aww, that sucks!" Neptune said, "we got our butts handed to us by that old lady!"

The four proceeded to tell the others about how They went to go collect the mythical weapons. They all seemed surprised.

"Now we're just going to have to fight her without any sort of special weapons in our arsenal," Nepgear said

"Hmm…" The other Tamazaki said, "since you helped us out…."

* * *

 **(Hyperdimension, Gameindustri, Planeptune's Basilicom, 8:00 PM)**

"Are you ready to enter through everyone?" Histoire asked

"We've heard this a buncha times before!" Zest said, "we gotta go and get those four back!"

As the party was about ready to enter the portal to the other dimension, four figures emerged from the portal with one of them carrying a satchel.

"We're home everyone!" Neptune said, "and we brought presents from the world beyond!"

"Oh thank goodness the four of you are alright!" Histoire flew over to the four, "what happened? You aren't hurt are you?"

"Tamazaki and Neptune had were injured, but the Compa from the other dimension patched them up!" Nepgear said

"We were just about to send in the party to come and look for you four." Hinato said, "I now see that we don't have a need."

"Oh right! While we were in that other dimension we found the last shadow." Tamazaki said, "all of the shadows have been taken care of."

"That's right! I have my memories back thankfully!" Nepgear said

"Guess our mission was accomplished." Garland said, "guess all we need now is to prepare."

"Prepare for what?" Alex asked

"Hold it! You're not getting any info until you show us what's in the satchel." Luth said

"What do you think is in the satchel?" Alex asked

"A skull," Luth said

"More potion vials?" Caem said

"A deck of Moemon cards?" Everyone looked at Taem with blank expressions, "…not…that I play that stuff!"

Alex threw the parcel in front of the other Aspirants and signaled for them to open it up. The Aspirants did so and gawked at what was in the bag.

"No f***ing way…" Luth pulled out a pair of revolvers

"This must be some sort of dream!" Caem pulled out a pair of claws

"You gotta be kidding me!" Taem pulled out a pair of gauntlets

"Nope!" Alex then summoned a Bo Staff similar to the one that as broken in half in the last Arc, "these are the mythical weapons!"

"How did you even get these?" Noire asked, "there is no way that ourselves from the other dimension would hand those over just like that!"

"It was a thank you gift for helping with the shadow." Nepgear said, "they told us the Uhrevia from their dimension was defeated so they didn't have a need for the weapons at the moment."

"Yeah but we're basically renting the things." Neptune said, "sooooo we gotta give em back once we're done pounding Oompa-Loopa's face in!"

"This means…we may have a chance of winning against Uhrevia!" Histoire said

"So what were guys going to tell us?" Alex asked

"Ah yes, we have some great news." Hinato snapped his fingers, in a holographic screen a gigantic castle was shown, "this…is Uhrevia's Castle."

"W-what?!" Planeptune's Gods and Goddesses were shocked

"We were shocked ourselves." Garland said, "turns out that fourth universe was actually where the castle was."

"Which also confused the ever loving hell out of us." Bryce said, "since we knew that the shadow couldn't have been inside that place."

"So…does that mean…"

"Yes, the final battle against Uhrevia is approaching." Hinato said, "However, we will need a few days to prepare ourselves both physically and mentally I presume."

"And emotionally…" Alex muttered

Alex had sighed. Many thoughts were rushing through his head at the moment, he needed some time to breathe and think. When the "briefing" was over, Alex started to make his way to the roof. The other Aspirants and Candidates noticed him and began to follow after him.

* * *

 **And with that…ends the Multiverse Arc! The next Arc will be the final Arc of this story, I'm sad but I'm also excited!**

 **Thank you guys for reading this chapter, I felt as if the quality of these chapter has gone up quite a bit.**

 **Now! Like I said in the beginning of the Arc! One of these chapters can become a side story! It's up to you guys to decide what gets to become a side story.**

 **If you have forgotten the options, I'll give you a list!**

 **Chapter 2: Gamacademi (Megatagmension Blanshi: Saviors of Gamacademi)**

 **Chapter 3: Genderbent (Nepzaki Q: Knights of the Labyrinth)**

 **Chapter 4: Tereka (Omegaverse Nepzaki: Tale of the Legends)**

 **Chapter 5: Rise of an APL (Cyberdimension Nepzaki Destinies: Arcana of Time)**

 **What do you guys want? Either Review or PM me! I'll announce on the final chapter of the story!  
**

 **Anyways that's it for now! I'll see you guys later!**

* * *

 **FINAL REVIEW TIME!**

* * *

 **To PCUSPARD:**

 **Vert: Hm? Why Zest and I have a relationship that all models and their photographers have**

 **Zest: Yeah! Is something wrong with that?**

* * *

 **To SoniktheSparxMaster152: Well…you'll be reading for awhile if you're starting from the beginning!  
**

* * *

 **To Renx18: I believe my story is one of the longest stories in the Neptunia category (don't quote me on that)  
**

 **And yes actually, Nepgear's shadow did pull Nepgear through the portal. The reason why the other dimensional counterparts were saying Nepgear had negative energy attached to her is because her shadow was literally her shadow!  
**

* * *

 **To Moonbunny: You're trying to say is that you was to see them as a Oneshots sort of story or is it something else?**


	61. The Final Arc: Chapter 1

**What's going on everyone? My names Acallaris and today…I am bringing you all the Final Arc of Hyperdimension Nepzaki: The Awakening of the APL Aspirants!**

 **I don't want get all sappy and emotional, nope! I'll wait till the end to do that!**

 **During this Arc, I will not be doing author's notes in the beginning or end of each chapter. What that means is that you won't be hearing from me until the final chapter (which is definitely not going to be 4 chapters long)**

 **Anyways I've kept you guys waiting…it's time to start this once and for all. LET THE FINALE COMMENCE!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Final Arc Chapter 1: Preparation**

 **Alex's Perspective**

 **(Gameindustri, Planeptune's Basilicom (Rooftop), 8:40)**

I made my way up to the rooftop which was the same as ever. I slid open the glass see through the door and closed it behind me as I stepped out.

The moment I stepped out however there was scratching and whimpering behind the door. I turned around and saw no one was there, I then looked down and saw Rult looking at me with his puppy eyes.

I couldn't resist sighing knowing that Rult will always use the puppy eyes to get what he wants. I slid open the door once again and Rult ran out here by my side.

I made my way over to the railing and leaned over on it. I Rult jumped up into the railing and looked at me before facing up at the moon.

"…Geez." I said, "so much has happened…just a year ago…I was just some average kid depressed from his older brother's disappearance."

"Yeah…you really have grown, huh Le-Le?" Silver spawned on top of my head, she was lying down on her stomach and was looking down at me

"Silver?" I said, "when we first met…why did you want to kill me?"

"At the time…I couldn't recognize who you were, it had been so long since I seen your face." Silver said, "and when I saw you again…something started to spark in my brain. I didn't believe it was you until your friends started saying your name."

"That must be when you realized that you were doing the wrong thing." I said, Silver had shook her head

"I realized that I was fighting on the wrong side…that's why I didn't want to follow in Mom's footsteps." Silver said

Rult moved over next to my arm and laid down. I started to caress his soft silver fur. While I was doing so, it also reminded me of the reason why Rult was even here.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about your parents buddy." Rult looked at me, "you must miss them very much, don't you?"

Rult only stared up at me for a full minute then laid back down. Silver and I laughed at his "response".

"*Ahem*" I heard someone clear their throat behind me

I turned my head and saw the other APL Aspirants, Luth, Caem, and Taem, and the CPU Candidates, Nepgear, Uni, Rom, and Ram.

"…." I was silent

"…." They were also silent

"What?" I said, "I don't bite."

The other Aspirants and Candidates began to make their over to the railing. I continued to look up at the moon, preparing myself to be bombarded with questions.

"I guessing you guys heard everything?" I said

"The moment you and Rult stepped out is when we started to eavesdrop on your conversation." Uni said "sorry for not saying anything until now."

"It's alright, it wasn't really a secret that I was keeping from the world or anything." I said

"You were right about everything being different a year ago Alex." Caem said, "Just a year ago, I was just someone who got bullied a lot and was neglected by their own parents."

"I don't really need to say anything…" Taem said, "Caem pretty much summed up my life in a nutshell."

"Yeah…and I was just some guy who couldn't give a s*** if the people around me went and burned in hell." Luth said, "now I know…how important those people actually are."

"Does that count for Garland?" Uni asked

"Hell no, f*** that guy." Luth's mood quickly shifted, "he can curl up and die in a dirt trench for all I care."

"Achoo!" Someone sneezed from the inside of the Basilicom

* * *

The eight of us were silent for awhile. From the rooftop, we were able to get a clear view of all of Planeptune. We could even see some of the other nations that were far off in the distance.

"Alex?" Nepgear said, "Did you tell Tamazaki yet?"

It then suddenly felt like 2000 weights were shoved into me and were keeping me down. The thing I was supposed to tell Tam, about Uhrevia I had completely forgot about!

"….Hex Decimals." I muttered, "No, I didn't tell him about-"

"Tell me about what?" Someone had said from behind us, "the fact that our actual mother is our enemy?"

At this point everyone was wearing a "0_0" expression on their faces. We all slowly turned around and saw Tam standing in front of the APLs, and CPUs.

"How long were you even standing there?!" Ram asked, "you could've thrown five different objects at us by the time we noticed!"

"The same time you guys stopped standing by the doorway." Noire said bluntly

"Uhh…how did you know about that?" I said before realizing something, "who told you?"

"Funny thing really, Histoire was just having a malfunction not to long ago." Tam said, "She started to blurt out a whole bunch of things, one of them being "Uhrevia is the mother Alex, Tamazaki, and Silver."

"I'm surprised he figured that out." Zest said, "It was really hard for anyone to understand what she was saying."

"Use your head next time, you'll figure it out then." Kashi sighed

"…" I only stared at Tam

"What's wrong?" Tam walked over to me and place his hand on my head, "you looked like Rult when he's being scolded by Histoire."

"Rawrf!" Rult barked

"You're…not upset are you?" I asked Tam

"Out of all the emotions I could possibly experience, why would I be upset?" Tam said, "I'm more shocked than I am upset."

"Come on Alko, T ain't gonna shun ya likes he shuns me!" Neptune said, "I mean look! T is way more aggressive and mean to me in this story than in the first one!"

"Neptune is actually right about that." Vert said, "you do seem to be a tad more aggressive when interacting with her."

"Can we sort this out another time!?" Tam said, "I'm trying to talk to my little brother damn it!"

Everyone only stared at Tam with widened eyes. Tam quickly realize what he said and turned back to Neptune.

"I…I'm sorry," Tam apologized, "Stress has been really getting to me lately."

 **(SHORT CUT)**

"Listen…Alex, don't let this bother you alright?" Tam said, "This is something you'll have to overcome, if this bothers you then it's going to end up spreading like wildfire until no one is able to concentrate on what their doing."

I looked Tam directly in the face. Memories of when we were kids started to play out through my minds as Tam said this, there was one thought in particular that kept playing in my mind.

"Yeah…ok." I responded

* * *

Now our whole party was out on the rooftop looking at whatever caught our interest. We were surprisingly quiet, even the ones who seemed to talk the most were silent.

"Um…I have a question." Rom broke the silence

"What is it Rom?" Blanc said

"When the mean lady is gone…what are we going to do?" Rom asked, "they're won't be anything left to do…will we go back to not liking each other?"

"Rom, who said that none of us didn't like each other?" Kashi asked

"You and Blanc seem to get into a lot of arguments, Ram hits Mister Taem a lot, Mister Luth and Miss Uni always growl at each other, and Mister Tamazaki and Miss Noire don't like each other in general." Rom said

"…well…the only thing you can say she's right about is Tamazaki and Noire hating each other's guts." Terra said, "I'm sure that will never change."

"The day I see a talking fish appear before my very eyes is the day I take back everything I said about Noire." Tamazaki said

"The day I find a person who completely crazy for me is the day I take back what I say about Tamazaki." Noire said

I don't exactly know why, but as soon as the two of them said that Neptune and Kashi both made sudden eye contact with one another as if they knew that was going to happen…or already happen.

"No one answered my question…." Rom said

"Well Rom…" Blanc thought for a minute, "One of the first things we'll have to do is hold a ceremony."

"For Uhrevia's defeat I presume?" Vert asked

"That and the introductory of the APLs." Blanc said, "as far as we know, none of our citizens know what APLs or APL Aspirants are or know that they even exist."

"Oh yeah you're right." Luth said, "no actually knows who the hell we are, it probably be weird to see something other than Goddess flying up in the air."

"Wait…is that what I saw on the news the other day?" Zest asked, "I saw some dude flying in the air and people Lahore it as "Unidentifiable Green Human wielding Machete"

"Zest, you saw yourself on the news." Tam told him

"…Oh yeah…wait…guys! I was on the news!" Zest said happily, I chuckled

"Well…whatever happens after Uhrevia's is gone…lets hope that we'll all be able to overcome it together." I said

* * *

 **(A few days later…)**

 **(Dream Sequence, Unknown Area, Unknown Time)**

I can't exactly remember how old I was when it had happened, but I remember it all so clearly. It was the day after our "parents" had left for Japan.

For some reason I liked going through their stuff and memorizing important papers that were in their bags in case they were to ever forget something while on a business trip.

The night before their departure, I had read the plane tickets. It said that the were riding on Plane G. At the time, I didn't think that telling them what plane they were heading would help them at all, the tickets really mattered.

One night I was in my room trying to sleep. Now that I knew my parents weren't their to ward off the evil "monsters" that I thought were surrounding the house, I was unable to get any sleep.

I remembered that this was during the time before Silver had actually "died". Both her and Tam were watching the news that night. I decided that I would see if they would let me stay up with them until I fell asleep.

As I tip-toed out of my room and over to the living room, I expected to see Tam and Silver casually watching TV…but it wasn't like that. Silver was crying into Tam's chest, while Tam was holding her tightly and was also crying.

I was confused as to why they were crying, Tam never cries from what I remember. However, whenever we teased Silver she would always start fake crying to make us think we actually hurt her feelings. She always found ways to make us believe she was actually crying.

This time, I knew that she was crying for real. The only other reason they had to cry was because of something on the TV. At that moment, I heard something come out from the TV.

"Sadly there were no found survivors on the Plane G airline." Someone said, "all that has been found was a photo album with the name "Tamazaki" written on the back."

At this moment I was starting to put all the pieces together. The more pieces that I started to fit together the more teary eyed I got. Eventually I completed the whole puzzle and started bawling. I ran back to my room and slammed the door, I could feel Tam and Silver's stares as I ran back to my room.

From that point on, I vowed to be someone that my "parents" wanted me to be. I made sure that I didn't let their deaths all be for nothing, I was going to become someone new…but that's when Silver died…and Tam disappeared.

* * *

 **(Dream Sequence, White Abyss, Unknown Time)**

"Well…do you remember now?" A voice asked me, "do you remember all the pain and suffering that we had gone through?"

I stood alone in a white abyss. For countless miles there was nothing but white emptiness. No one was around, yet I could sense someone's presence nearby me.

"You seem troubled, Is something wrong?" The voice asked me

"….Who are you?" I asked, "why are you talking as if you've known me all my life?"

"That's quite simple, really." The voice said

As I closed my eyes to blink I saw something quickly form before me. When I opened them I saw a familiar red haired boy who looked to be at least 6.

"What?" I said, "you look like-"

"Me?" The boy finished my sentence, "I am you, I'm the you that you never wanted to be. I'm your old destroyed future."

"What do you want from me?" I asked him

"There's no need to be afraid of me Alex." The other me said, "All I want is to ask you some questions and give you something."

"….Okay." I said

"First question." The boy raised a finger, "If you had to choose a Energetic Cheerful girl or a Shy Sweet girl, which would you choose?"

"…." Something about this seemed a bit familiar, "I'd choose the Shy Sweet girl…mostly cause their easy to communicate with…for me anyways."

"Second question." The boy didn't comment on my response, "If you were to be fully recognized as a God…what would you do?"

"I…I would protect my people at all cost, no matter what happe-" I suddenly realized something about these questions, "these questions…"

"They're familiar, are they not?" The boy smiled, "I'm glad that your answers haven't changed, it would be troubling if they had."

I guess there would be a problem if my answers had changed from the first time I answered them. I don't know why, but I feel as if that answering these questions are granting me access to the ending that I want…

"Now…something different." The other me said, "while you were having dreams, you were in a unfamiliar place. You had met a few children…what were their names?"

"That's…" I realized that he was trying to trick me with the answers, "their names…were Rie, Asami, Kana, and Rina."

"You're forgetting someone else," The boy said

"…Arekkusu." I said, "you…I didn't exactly see you…I was you..."

"…." The boy then smiled at me, "May I ask that you look down at your hand for a moment?"

Although I was a bit confused at why he wanted me to look down at my hand, I did it anyways. In my hand their was a yellow stone that seemed to be faintly glowing.

"Arekkusu, what is this?" I looked at him, "Why are you-GAH!"

As I looked up I saw more people standing by Arekkusu. I soon recognized them as the children I saw in my dreams, I also saw the child versions of Tam and Silver.

"What?" I said before hearing voices around me repeat the same thing

I looked around name nearly jumped out of my clothing. Standing next to me on one side I saw Neptune, Noire, Blanc, and Vert. On my left side, I saw Tam and Silver, who was actually human size!

"Whoa!y imagination must be insanely strong for you guys to be here!" Neptune said, "so…what are you doing in my dream?"

"What exactly do you mean by what are we doing in your dream?" Noire asked, "I'm pretty sure we're in no ones dream at this point!"

"At this point, your dreams have all been combined into one." Kana got rid of the confusion that was spreading among all of us, "the people who you see next to you are actually real and not a figment of your imagination."

"I must ask why you brought all of together then." Vert said, "I am clearly not seeing-"

The other Silver raised her right hand and snapped her fingers. Vert immediately went silent which impressed me, I didn't think Silver would be able to do something like this.

"The stone in your hands will only work once the wielder and their have a high enough bond with one another and are experiencing the same emotion." Arekkusu said, "the master is a person capable of activating the "demon eye" ability."

"Demon…eye?" I repeated

"What…is that?" Tam asked, "and what does the have to do with anything?"

"It will be the only way you can weaken Uhrevia to the point where you can use the Mythical weapons." The other Silver said, "you will know when to use the weapons, but anything before that will cause them to shatter."

"Shatter…" I repeated

I soon began to her barking sounds, as well as my face starting to become moist for whatever reason. Everyone was also looking around, I'm guessing they could hear it too.

"It looks as if our time is up…" The other Tam said, "please take care of yourselves…"

"Wait! I have one more question!" Tam said, "who has this "demon eye" ability that your talking about?"

"That…is for you yourselves to find out…"

* * *

 **(Gameindustri, Planeptune's Basilicom, 1:30 PM)**

"Arf! Arf!" I could feel Rult's paws on my chest as kept barking

"Alright buddy, I'm up." I lifted him up in the air and sat up, "1:30…Aww Hex decimals! I'm late!"

Today was the day we went into Uhrevia's castle…it was the day of the final battle. We were instructed to report to Gameindustri Fields, that was the only way we could make our way to her castle.

"C'mon Rult, let's go!" I said to him as we ran out of my room

As we ran to the elevator I saw Tam and Neptune inside as the door was closing. I grabbed Rult and proceed to do a somersault into the elevator just as the door closed.

"Holy Crap!" Tam shouted

"That's a 10/10 right there Alko!" Neptune actually rated my roll

"Eheh," I scratched the back of my head

* * *

 **(Gameindustri, Planeptune's Boarder, 2:00 PM)**

We ran through the streets of Planeptune, strafing left to right while avoiding the civilians that were also walking down the street.

Eventually we got to a crosswalk where we had to wait patiently so we could cross the street. Just across the street was the gate that led out of Planeptune and into Gameindustri Fields.

Suddenly someone came out of nowhere and ran into Tam and Neptune, causing the three of them to tumble to the floor. I looked at them with my eyes widened after realizing who had bumped into them.

"Laxtria?" The three of us said

"There's the brat!" Three shady looking men ran towards us

"Please…help me." Laxtria whispered

Neptune and Tam both stood up. Laxtria went and hid behind Neptune. The four of us faced the shady looking men who had just stopped in front of us.

"Can one of you explain to me what's going on?" Tam asked

"I'll tell you what's going on, that little girl is a thief!" The first man said, "she stole that little necklace you see around her neck."

"It wasn't yours to begin with you meanie!" Laxtria shouted

"She started going on and on about how she got it from her parents before they disappeared." The guy continued, "We've all heard that cliché crap before!"

"For the love of all the pudding in the world! Your really gonna hurt a innocent, adorable little girl just for some necklace?" Neptune asked, "did some goat dude break your "MERCY" button?"

"Little girl or not, she's a thief and we're getting our s*** back!" One of the other guys said

The men then proceeded to walk past Tam and over to Neptune and Laxtria. One of them then proceeded to place their hand on Laxtria's shoulder, I was about ready to summon my Bo Staff and smack him…until…

"Aargh!" One of the men shouted

"Keep….your f***ing hands…off her." Tam said

Tam was currently crushing one guy's hand. The scary part was that blood was leaking from his hand and down his arm. The other men were staring with widened eyes. Laxtria was looking up with Tan with sparkling eyes. However, something about Neptune was…weird.

"N…nguh…." The man was falling down to his knees

"T-Tam?" I said, "I think he's had enough."

"If you ever…and I mean EVER lay a finger on my daughter again….just know that praying to your Goddess won't even save you." Tam's voice had changed and his eye color had changed from green to gray

"What?" I said

Tam then released the guy's hand. As soon as he did, the guy took off in the opposite direction with his opposite hand around the wrist of the hand Tam brutally squeezed. The other guys followed after him in fear of them being next.

"You alright Kiddo?" Neptune asked Laxtria who only stared up at her in silence

"….It really is you…" I heard Laxtria say under her breath

"You aren't hurt, are you?" Tam asked, his voice returned to normal

"N-no I'm fine…" Laxtria said, "t…thank you."

* * *

 **(Gameindustri, Gameindustri Fields, 2:45 PM)**

"Took the three-er four of you long enough." Noire said to us as we walked over to the party, "what is Laxtria doing here?"

"Something happen while we were on our way here."'I said, "I would say but…it was actually bit terrifying for me to even think about…"

"Ya call smacking a guy across the face terrifying?" Neptune said, "you've seen way much more stuff than that for a boy your age!"

"Smacking?" I said, "he didn't smack-"

"Anyways, what gives for you guys just leaving us?" Tam asked, "Nepgear, didn't you say that you were going to wake us up?"

"I came down here early with Histoire and Hinato to help with preparation." Nepgear said, "I…um…got carried away and lost track of time."

Everyone slowly turned to a large metallic ring that stood in the middle of the field. No one had even questioned the fact that Nepgear possibly built this in a few hours.

Next to the ring was a…terminal. A untouched-shiny-brand new…terminal. At this point, it was obvious that I was about dash over to it just like in those cartoons. Everyone slowly backed up, but that wasn't enough. I bolted over the terminal so fast that people fell over.

"Let's see what we have here!" My eyes were sparkling red, "executing the command into the console, launching the CC782 Program to enable access to the system so I'm able to launch the 52-bit Microdrive Console-"

"This crap is hurting my brain!" Luth shouted, "does the guy have a fricken mute button we can press?"

"Nope!" I said, "and don't try searching for one either!"

"Um…Alex? Do you even know what you're supposed to-" Histoire said

"I'm supposed to bypass the security system of Uhrevia's castle in order for Hinato to make a portal!" I said, "It's quite easy actually! This shouldn't take me more than a couple of minutes since the software she uses is WAYYY old!"

"Looks like Nepgear made the right choice in letting Alex do this." Uni said

"He's a professional when it comes to anything software related." Nepgear said, "actually…now that I think about…Alex can help create a better version of the Nepgeardam!"

"No!" Our Siblings, Histoire, and Hinato all shouted

"What's wrong?" I turned my head while I was still typing, "I don't have a problem with-"

"Alex, this was before you came to Gameindustri, but Nepgear literally built a robot that went on a rampage!" Tamsaid, "we had to get everyone's help to take the thing down."

I guess you guys really had to take the **DAM** thing down!" Zest joked

I literally snapped out of my trance and stopped typing to look at Zest. You officially know you've done something if you've snapped me out of my trance.

"Didn't ya say only one pun per chapter?" Neptune asked

* * *

"Annnnd done!" I happily walked back to everyone, "the rest is up to you Hinato!"

"Err…thank you Alex." I could tell Hinato was stressed about something, "okay everyone, once we-"

"Wait!" We heard someone call up from the sky

All of us looked up in the sky and were a bit surprised to see Garland, Bryce, Sacred, and Storm up in the air. They began to land in front of us.

"Two questions," Tam said, "First off…why does Bryce look like a CPU?"

"If I were to explain them it take us the rest of the chapter." Bryce said, "so to make it short, I'm Violet Heart in my dimension."

"A male CPU?" Neptune said, "what's next, some dude called Lord Sage Heart?"

"I can hear the fourth wall tumbling already…" Tam sighed, "anyways, my second question…what are you guys doing here?"

"You honestly think that we were going to let you guys go in and fight that Succubus all by yourselves?" Sacred asked, "like Hell that would ever happen."

"We want to repay you for helping us in the past…" Storm said, "I want that demon to pay for taking control of my brother…"

"Even though Uhrevia hasn't specifically done anything to me, I want to kick some ass." Bryce cracked his knuckles

"And I need to repay the favor to you guys for reuniting me with my friends back in my dimension." Garland said, "Plus, if anything went wrong during your final battle we'd feel like crap for not being there."

"So no matter what you say, we're coming with you!" Meta…spoke?"

"Did…Meta just…talk?" Uni asked

"It's complicated and I rather not talk about now." Garland said

"You guys….thanks a lot." Tam smiled

 **(Garland has rejoined the party!)**

 **(Bryce has rejoined the Party!)**

 **(Sacred has rejoined the Party!)**

 **(Storm has rejoined the Party!)**

 **(Tamazaki, Garland, Bryce, Sacred, and Storm have learned Multidimension Beam!)**

* * *

"Now that we have four new party members, let me continue." Hinato cleared his throat, "Now that-"

"Wait!" Laxtria shouted, "I have to do something!"

Laxtria detached the necklace that was around her neck and gave it to Neptune. The necklace had a glass center that showed yellow liquid.

"Your going to need to use that in order to get into the throne room." Laxtria said, "that's where that….thing is going to be."

"What's that liquid flowing inside the amulet?" Nepgear asked

"That's…um….demon blood?" Laxtria said, "that's what she told us anyways…."

"Gross but awesome!" Neptune patted Laxtria on the head, "you definitely saved us five hours of backtracking!"

"My mommy and daddy always said that I should help people whenever I can!" Laxtria smiled, "you don't need to thank me!"

"I'm still unsure about a few things this kid has done." IF said, "but she definitely isn't a threat anymore, I can tell you that."

"I didn't want to become a threat in the first place…" Laxtria said, "that woman said that if I ever wanted to see my parents again, then I would have to do what she told me….now I know that everything she said to me was a lie…"

"It'll be alright Laxtria." Tam said, "until you're able to find your parents, we'll take care of you…"

"You'll be like the daughter T and I wish we were able to have!" Neptune said, "D'awww now you've got me thinking on the stuff that could happen!"

"Have they really not have figured it out yet?" Kashi asked, "I'd expected them to be the first ones to put the pieces together…."

"Tamazaki is just extremely oblivious to the most common things." Blanc said, "Neptune…is just an idiot."

* * *

"Now that we have to everything that we need with no more interruptions…" Hinato eyed everyone in case they were to say something, "today marks the final battle between us and Uhrevia, I have a feeling that she's knows that we will be coming."

"How do you know that for sure?" Caem asked

"Today is a day where shares in all nations temporarily sky rocket." Histoire said, "All shares regardless of the nations will temporarily become 100% for 24 hours."

"Uhrevia is definitely aware of this." Noire said, "while we were trapped, I remember gaining a surge of energy for a few moments before it was sucked out of me."

"Uhrevia used the energy the CPUs had in order to turn Terra, Kashi, and Zest into APLs." Hinato said, "she only used Neptune's energy to make Tamazaki stronger than he was 6 years ago."

"I'm pretty sure I didn't feel any different as I was broken out of my mind-controlled state…" Tam said

"Maybe your sudden strength gain was taken away when you broke free?" Nepgear asked

"That is a possibility." Hinato then cleared his throat as he wanted to move on, "We are unable to scan the layout of her castle, the reason being that something is preventing us from doing so."

"As soon as you enter Uhrevia's castle, all our communications with you will be lost." Histoire said, "we will not be able to talk to you or bring you back until Uhrevia is defeated."

"I have one question for all of you…" Hinato said, "are you ready to enter the castle of no return?"

Even though we haven't entered the portal yet, it was already too late to say no. Either way, I knew that I wasn't going to run away from this, and I'm sure the rest of my friends were thinking the same thing.

"We're ready…" I said

Hinato shook his head and signaled for us to move back. Hinato took a few steps over to the ring and raised both his hands in the air and closed his eyes. Sparks were coming out of his hands and the console was running a thousand commands per second. Eventually, a wavy aqua blue circle filled the entire ring.

Hinato then lowered his hands and collapsed to the ground. We all quickly ran over to his side. Tam kneeled down and lifted Hinato up so he was sitting upwards.

"Good…luck…" Hinato said before he closed his eyes

"Hinato!" Histoire was shaking him, "Please Hinato! Open your eyes!"

Compa walked over to Hinato and kneeled down beside Tam. She then lifted his hand and ran her finger across his arm. She then let out a sigh of relief.

"He's okay everyone!" Compa said, "he only collapsed from exhaustion."

"Hinato must've been using too much of his energy to create these portals…" Histoire said, "and atop of him staying up all night….this…this is all my fault…"

"Don't say that Histoire!" Nepgear said, "you had nothing to do with this at all!"

"It is Nepgear…I wanted to help him but…he kept telling me that there he had everything under control…I felt so…useless…"

"Maybe he said that cause he wanted to protect you?" Everyone looked over at Laxtria, "I think he didn't want you to be in terrible condition like he was and wanted to protect you cause he's your brother!"

"Laxtria, you wouldn't-"

"I know I wouldn't understand all this stuff just because I'm a little kid, but I definitely know one thing!" Laxtria looked at Hinato, "He's wasn't only risking his health for Gameindustri, he was risking his health for you!"

I'd…never actually expect something like that to come out of a kid who's so young. Histoire looked at Laxtria for a few moments then back at Hinato, a smile grew on her face.

"You are right…" Histoire wiped away her tears, "he did all of this to protect me…I must do the same."

* * *

"I guess we're staying here to help with Hinato." IF sighed

"No, please go with the rest of the group." Histoire said, "The Oracles of the other nations will help with caring for my brother."

"Are you sure you want us to go Histy?" Compa asked, "you won't definitely won't need our help?"

"We will be fine…" Histoire said, "now go…the fate of Gameindustr-no…the whole world lies in your hands."

"I hope you win!" Laxtria said, "please come home and don't disappear like my mommy and daddy did!"

We stood before the portal. My hands were extremely moist, beyond that portal was the woman who started this all….the woman who started this whole adventure...the woman who gave birth to me and my siblings.

I looked to around at our whole party who were also mentally preparing themselves. I looked back at the portal and closed my eyes for a minute before opening them.

"Let's go!" Our whole party said at once

Without any hesitation, we ran toward the portal and jumped inside. Uhrevia...you better be ready, we're prepared to not show you any mercy!


	62. The Final Arc: Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Final Arc Chapter 2: The Final battle begins…**

 **Alex's Perspective**

 **(Unknown Dimension, Outside of Uhrevia's Castle, Unknown Time)**

"Everyone! Wake up!" I faintly heard Tam's voice

We had just entered the portal to Uhrevia's dimension, I dunno what had happened during the process of us entering the portal but I'm pretty sure we all blacked out.

I began to open my eyes, the first thing I saw was the dark orange sky, that was a bit unsettling if you ask me. I looked around me and saw that everyone else was starting to wake up.

"Wait a minute…This seems familiar..." I said, "What if I…"

I then flipped myself over and saw that we were falling….that's just perfect. I pretty sure everyone else noticed that we were falling as well, yet we were all surprisingly calm about this…until…

"Wait…are we able to transform while plummeting 900 feet in the air?" Taem asked

At this point, we were thinking to ourselves that now would be a good time to start panicking, and I know that nothing is going to break our fall here.

I spotted Rult who looked as if he was swimming through air…except that he wasn't going anywhere. I grabbed Rult and pulled him to close to my chest and closed my eyes. I then felt someone grab me and pull me close to them. Before I could even see who it was, we fell to the ground.

* * *

"Ughhh…." Someone groaned

"Is everyone okay?" Nepgear asked

"Yeah, something broke our fall so we're fine!" Ram answered for everyone basically

"Wait…has anyone seen Kashi and the rest of the guys?" Blanc asked

All of us looked around for them but they were nowhere to be seen. It finally dawned upon all of us at the same time as we all looked down.

"My…back." Tam groaned

"Way to land on my sensitive spot Noire…" Terra groaned

"I…canot feel my body…" Kashi groaned

"Comfa…your sfitting on mah fate." Garland's words were muffled because of Compa sitting on his face

"Oopsie!" Comps moved off him, "sorry Gar-Gar!"

"I would appreciate it if you moved off of me IF!" Bryce said

"You know, I can just stay here as long as I want, right?" IF said

"…Please?" Bryce said

"U…ugh…K…KHAFYIE!" Sacred suddenly shouted

"Sacred, did your brain stop working again?" Storm asked him

After moving ourselves and standing up on our own two feet, I noticed that Vert hadn't gotten up yet. As I turned my head, I saw that Zest had his hands on Vert's chest as he was unconscious.

"Guys?" I pointed at Vert and Zest

"Eheheh," Zest laughed, "I have…no regrets."

"Get off of her you nasty prick!" Blanc shouted

No one noticed that Blanc had summoned her hammer and ran toward Zest. She then slammed her hammer into him.

"[Insert Comedic Scream here]" Zest screamed as he was launched into the air then came plummeting back down, "Oww…hey what just hap-ooh! Look a castle!"

Zest's attention span was really starting to become questionable among all of us. We all turned around and sure enough, there was a giant castle that was standing before us.

"That's her castle?" Silver finally said something, "Geez, it looks like one those castles you see in those scary types of video games!"

"Rwarf…." I could tell that Rult was agreeing with Silver

"We'd better not waste anymore time out here." Vert said, "They're may be something patrolling the outside of the castle that will spot is if we don't move."

With that, we began to make our way over to the castle. It sort of looked like a Medieval castle, but…a lot more spikes added to it if that's a proper detail?

* * *

We arrived at the front entrance, as soon as we did we all stopped in our tracks. Common sense was obviously telling us that walking in casually through the front door was going to be a giant "NO".

I then saw a large window that was above us. It didn't look like anyone of us was going to reach it normally unless we flew up there. Caem noticed the window too and tapped me on the shoulder, he had the look of a person who had a great idea.

"We should check around the castle to see if there is anywhere else we could enter from," Garland told everyone as the two of us backed away

"Excuse me?" Rom stopped Garland, "where did Caem and Mister Alex go?"

Before anyone could ask themselves the same question, I summoned my Bo Staff. Caem then jumped on top of the Bo Staff and with all of my strength, I catapulted Caem up to the window.

"What are you doing!?" Blanc grabbed me by my shirt, "are you trying to kill the damn kid!?"

"H-he asked me to do it!" I told Blanc quickly, "he wanted to see if it was safe to go through the front entrance! Don't pound my face into oblivion please!"

"I'm okay Blanc!" Caem was latching onto the wall with his claws, "I just want to see what's inside first!"

"That kid has some freaking balls," Luth commented

"Well, he did get that from me…" Taem laughed

"Didn't Caem do the same thing before he met you?" Rom asked

* * *

 **(Caem's Perspective)**

I slowly began climbing up the wall of the castle, I didn't want to look down cause I knew I would turn back into a wuss as soon as I did.

I finally reached the window and pulled myself up towards it. I let out a sigh of relief before realizing that I had just climbed the outside of a castle!

"What do you see Caem?" Kashi called out to me

I finally looked through the window to be greeted by a scary sight. Inside of the castle was just swarms of enemies walking around…extremely strong enemies.

"T-there….there are a lot of enemies!" I shouted back, "like swarms of them!"

"Yeah, that ain't good." Bryce said, "I've played many video games where swarms of enemies aren't a joke, but with what we're dealing with now then we'll have some trouble on our hands."

"This ain't Neptunia U where the monsters were a joke…right?" Neptune asked in which everyone shook their heads (even I did)

"Alright Caem, you can come down now!" Alex called out to me

"Wait…I think I see something else!" I said, "it looks like these weird looking sta-"

At that point of time, my clumsiness decided to return to me after not affecting me for a very long time. I had lost my footing and fell straight through the window.

* * *

 **(Alex's Perspective)**

"Caem!" We shouted

Our party ran to the front doors and started to open them, However, we weren't making any progress while doing so, the doors didn't seem to budge.

"Everyone, get out of the way!" Luth said to everyone before pulling out the Sona Revolvers and putting one to his head, " **Perusona!** "

Luth's Perusona (that he named Orfeus), appeared out of thin air. Orfeus summoned his harp and used it to knock down the door to the castle.

"Was…that a…" Garland looked to be confused

"What? Jealous?" Luth said as his Persona disappeared, "only those with a "pure" heart can have this power."

"You say you have a pure heart, yet you're able to wield that…" Garland said, "that's the part I'm stumped about…"

"What's that supposed to mean Dogbait!?" Luth growled

"You know what it means, F***face!" Garland growled back

At this point, Uni had enough of both Garland and Luth's arguing. She then walked over to both of them, grabbed Luth by the arm and flipped him over.

"That's what you-"

Uni then proceeded to smack Garland so hard that he fell over. The rest of us were sweatdropping as this event went on.

"You two need to stop arguing!" Uni scolded the both of them, "especially at a time like this when our final battle is approaching!"

"He…started it…" Luth groaned

"Don't start with that! You're not a 5-year-old!" Uni said

* * *

 **(Uhrevia's Castle, Floor 1)**

We ran into the castle expecting to see a swarm of enemies, but only to see nothing. Our party looked around the room, we were all dumbfounded.

"Didn't Caem say that there were enemies here?" Tam asked, "I don't see a single one here."

"They must've chased Caem when he fell in here." IF said, "which definitely isn't a good sign."

"We have to go find Caem!" Rom said, "he can't fight those big monsters by himself!"

"Yeah! I don't want to be an only child!" Taem said, "it would absolutely suck!"

"Caem's extremely fragile, so this is going to be bad if they corner him somewhere!" Ram said

"Wait…everyone stop talking!" Noire said

Everyone went silent. Right above us, we could hear large thuds. Everyone looked at each other, we realized what was happening on the floor above us.

"Don't worry bro! We're coming for you!" Taem said

* * *

 **(Uhrevia's Castle, Floor 2)**

We ran up the stairs to the second floor. The sounds were coming from a large door that was at the end of the hallway.

Everyone looked at each other, we were seeing who was going to take a peek inside first. Us guys knew that the "Ladies First" rule definitely wasn't going to apply to this situation.

"Alright alright, since ya men don't wanna man up I'll do it!" Neptune casually walked over to the door as if she didn't have a single care in the world

"Neptune don't-" Tam and Nepgear were about to stop Neptune

By the time Neptune had reached the door, they flew open. Multiple sharp objects and beams were launched at us, we all took cover behind something.

"Close the door! Close the door!" I could hear Caem's voice

In the corner of my eye, I could see Sacred and Storm both running for the door while dodging each obstacle that was being thrown at them (those objects were being thrown insanely fast). Finally, the two closed the door and gave each other a high five.

"Mission accomplished!" Sacred gave a thumbs up

"That was a f***ing bullet hell!" Terra shouted, "when did we get transported into one of those games!?"

"Caem, are you alright?' Kashi placed his hands on Caem's shoulders, "you aren't hurt are you?"

"I think I only got a few scratches…" Caem said, "b-but I'm fine! They don't hurt at all!"

"What happened as soon as you fell through the window?" I asked Caem

"When I fell through the window, those monsters started to chase me up here."Caem said, "I tried to fight them, but I'm not good when I'm fighting large hordes of enemies."

"Well…damn." Bryce said, "Looks like we're going to...wait a minute…"

"What?" Uni said, "is something wrong?"

"I just…saw something…" Bryce turned his head to the door and closed his eyes, "yeah…I see the room Caem was just in, there's a giant stairway that stops on a platform with enemies every few floors."

"Really?" We all said

"At the very top of the stairway is the final floor…" Bryce said before opening his eyes, "I could see a giant door with a symbol…there's a hole in the door that looks like something could be inserted inside."

"That must be the throne room!" Nepgear said, "that's where Uhrevia is!"

"But that also means that we're gonna hafta fight our way through those things…right?" Zest said

"He's right about that…" Silver said, "are you guys absolutely ready to go in?"

"We've got no other choice," Tam said

"Rult… **Grow**." Nepgear commanded him

Rult began to grow into the size of a regular adult Fenrir. He then walked over to the door and waited for Nepgear's signal. We withdrew our weapons and got ready to run into the room. Nepgear looked at us, we nodded at her.

"Okay, Rult…" Nepgear said, " **Go bit em!** "

* * *

 **(Play Light the Fire Up in the Night (Dual Mix) – Persona Q: Shadows of the Labyrinth)**

Rult busted down the door and charged for the nearest mob that was by him. We followed behind, this is when the swarms of enemies started to charge at us.

All the enemies that were in the room weren't any that I've seen before, and I'm pretty sure that the CPUs and Candidates have never seen them before either.

I spun my Bo Staff and started to swing violently at the enemies that were starting to crowd around me. I spotted Caem across the room, he was having trouble taking care of the enemies.

" **Perusona!** " Luth shouted

Orfeus had unintentionally cleared a path for me when he used his electric spell (I believe that he used **Mazio**?) I ran over to Caem and whistled to him.

"Caem! Over here!" I said, "It's time for a **Hercules Tornado!** "

Caem shook his head. I put away my Staff temporarily for this move. Caem began to do multiple backflips until I was in reach of him. I then proceeded to grab Caem by his legs and proceeded to spin around. Eventually, Caem and I became a tornado as we went around the room slicing through enemies that were in our path while also saving any of our teammates who were in any danger.

The only downside to using our attack is that it causes the both of us to become dizzy, which leaves us vulnerable to attack….just like right now.

"Ugh…" I finally got my bearings straight and looked around, "Huh?"

I looked up into the sky and saw a large statue with a sword. It was getting ready to land a blow on the top of my head. As I summoned my Bo Staff to block the attack, Neptune came out of nowhere and kicked the statue in the side causing it to crash into the wall.

"Thanks, Neptune," I said

"No Prob Alko!" Neptune said, "oh and uh, most of the guys wanted me to tell ya that they were going up in ahead."

"That seems like a smart idea." I said, "we'll cover more ground by doing th-"

Neptune and I didn't even notice that the statue had got back up. Neptune and I looked up and saw that it was trying to perform an overhead slash once again.

Neptune was about to jump up in the air and kick it once again, but Tam and Nepgear beat her to it. The monster went back into the wall before it was set on fire by IF, this didn't exactly kill it but it stunned it.

"Now isn't the time for you guys to be chatting." IF said, "We have a living statue to deal with here."

* * *

 **(Vs Sword Warrior Statue)**

 **(Luth's Scouter-)**

"Luth!" I called out to him

"What!?" Luth shouted from wherever he was

"Can you scan this thing!?" I shouted

"Fine!" Luth shouted

* * *

 **(Luth's Scouter: Level 600, Moves are Overhead Slash and Holy Riddance)  
**

 **(Silver's Advice: It seems to perform Aerial attacks a lot, I'd recommend smashing him down to the ground before he gets the chance to swing his weapon!)**

 **(Party Members: Tamazaki, Neptune (Partnered with Compa), Nepgear (Partnered with IF), and Alex (Partnered with Rult)**

The statue began to stand up on its feet and stared at us with its glowing yellow eyes. The statue charged at us before sliding across the floor and slashed at horizontal.

"Grr…" Tam put his hand on his shoulder, "I never wanted to use this move since it reminded me so much of her, but screw it! **AI-Aishi-no-Aura!** "

Tam held out his left hand, and for a few moments, it was sparking. After a moment or two, a purple sphere made out of light appeared from his hand. Tam then launched the sphere at the statue. The sphere ended up only taking out the statue's non-dominant hand.

"Damn it!" Tam shouted

"You did your best Tama!" Compa was trying to encourage him

"Alright, our turn!" Neptune said

Neptune bolted over to the monster and began to wail on it, not even giving the thing any time to breathe. Eventually, Neptune summoned a sword made out pixels and threw it at the statue's head.

"Here I go!" Compa said

Compa spun around before aiming here syringe at the statue. Light pink liquid shot out of the syringe and hit the statue in its kneecap.

The Statue touched the tip of its blade before driving its fist into the ground. All of us looked at each other briefly before an aura surrounded us and caused us to fall to our knees.

"What happened?" IF asked, "you guys alright?"

"That move that statue uses just shot the four of them down to 1 HP!" Silver said, "And that isn't a move that isn't even a move with low accuracy!"

The statue took advantage of our low health and jumped into the air for an overhead slash. IF then ran over to Rult before and used him as a footstool. IF then drove her Quatars into the statues head and sent him crashing down to the surface.

"Sorry about that." IF apologized to Rult as she landed next to Nepgear

"Rawrf!" Rult accepted her apology

"I-I'm too tired to move…" Nepgear said

"Same here, this is going be bad if we waste our turns …" I said

The Rune Staff then began to glow. I held it in front of me as it continued to glow. Suddenly, I was back at full HP and so was the rest of the party. The Staff was still glowing as something popped into my head.

"Wait…" I said, "I just learned a new EXE Drive attack…"

"I wouldn't hesitate using it then!" Tam said, "who do you need?"

"Actually…I need everyone here in order to use the move!" I said, "we're able to perform the move right now!"

"Then use it!"

"Alright!" I spun the Rune Staff before pointing it at the statue

Everyone did the same and pointed their weapons at the statue (Rult just readied himself by going into a lunging position). My weapon started to glow even brighter.

" **For Planeptune!** " We all shouted

* * *

 **(Luth (Blue Brother)'s Perspective)**

 **(Vs Gun Wielder Statue)**

 **(Luth's Scouter: Level 600, Moves are Millennium Beam and Holy Riddance)  
**

 **(Silver's Advice: Alex is not responding…)**

 **(Party Members: Terra, Noire, Uni (Partnered with Garland), and Luth)**

 **(Play Headphone Actor – IA)**

"God damn it!" I put my phone away, "he isn't responding to my calls!"

"It's not like Silver would be able to give us advice on where we are." CPU Noire said, "we'll just have to fight it with what we have!"

This statue was wielding what I hoped was not a freaking railgun. It was basically holding what Uni holds in her CPU form (basically what she's holding right now if you didn't know).

The four of us were all transformed in our God/Goddess Forms, while Garland merely had on whatever the hell that was. I'm too lazy to give a description for that crap.

"Suck a d*** Luth!" Garland shouted

"Who gave you permission to read my thoughts!?" I shouted back at him

"Have you both forgotten that I can blast you two straight out of this castle?" CPU Uni asked us which caused the both of us to shut up

The statue was the first one to attack. All it did was aim its railgun at the ground. A small grenade rolled out of the railgun and rolled over to us before exploding.

"We really just stood there and took that!?" APL Terra asked, "Geez! We're so smart!"

"Will you shut up and attack the statue?" CPU Noire, "we'll all be dead by the time you're done."

"Yeah yeah, whatever:" APL Terra readied himself, " **Demislash!** "

Terra dashed for the Statue and started to deliver fierce blows to it before he pushed it back. Terra flew back, yet the shadow got up like it was nothing.

"You gotta be kidding." APL Terra said

"Of course, that didn't do anything to it." CPU Noire said, "that's what happens when you slack off during your training."

"I did as much training as you did, what are you even going on about!?" Terra shouted back at Noire, "how about you attack that thing couple of times?"

"Why does everyone think that this is the right time to argue!?" Uni asked, "do you not realized that we're dealing with-"

Apparently, Noire took too long to actually do something so the statue took advantage of that and drove it's fist into the ground. The four of us were then surrounded by a white aura as we fell to our knees.

"What was that strange power I just felt?" Garland looked down at us, "you four doing alright?"

"W-we're fine, just a bit tired suddenly," Noire grunted

"Wait a minute…what's it doing?" I asked

The statue planted its railgun on the ground and was charging up something, my guess is as that it was charging up its Millennium Beam move.

I looked to see where it was aiming, my eyes then widened as soon as I saw who it was aiming for.

"Uni! Get out the way!" I shouted, "It's aiming for you!"

"I…can't move my body…" Uni said, "I'm…too tired…"

Uni then fell over, her railgun disappeared as well. I looked at Terra and Noire and saw that they were having problems moving as well.

My Arm began to glow a blue color and an image of the Sona Revolvers flashed before my eyes. I could feel my energy returning to me.

I flew in front of Uni and planted my feet into the ground. As I did, the beam the statue was charging was finally released and it headed straight towards us.

"Luth…get out the way!" Uni said

"Like hell in going to do that!" I shouted, "I love you too damn much to let that actually happen!"

I turned my head just a little to see Uni's blushing face. As I turned back, I saw that the Beam was seconds away from my face.

"Luth!" Terra called out to me

I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable…but the inevitable didn't come. I opened one eye before opening both of them in shock.

"G…Garland?" I said

"Heh…surprised to see me out of all people do that…huh?" Garland said before collapsing to the ground

"Garland!" I kneeled down before him, "why…why did you?"

"Cause…after seeing you willing to sacrifice your own life for Uni…I realized something…" Garland told me, "I realized that…we both are willing to protect our own Goddess no matter what it takes…"

"Garland…" I said

"You know…you and I actually have some things in common now that I think about it…." Garland coughed, "anyways…I'm just going to…close my eyes…for a bit…"

"Garland….Garland?" I started to shake him, "Garland!"

"I said I was going to close my eyes!" Garland suddenly opened his eyes, "I'm not dead you dunce!"

"Oh…" I responded, "well…rest easy, you're going to need all the energy you can get…"

I finally got up and saw that Noire and Terra seemed to regain their energy. I turned around only to get a kiss planted right on my lips.

"That's for…being heroic." Uni said, "as well as ending your rivalry!"

"Things were going to get nasty between the two of us if something didn't happen soon." I told Uni, "Anways…I just learned a new EXE Skill."

"If you just learned an EXE move, then that means that you also need a partner," Noire said

"Yeah, I need everyone actually." I said before looking down at Garland, "err…hey, Sona Revolvers? Can you do something about him?"

The Gods then heard my prayer and magically restored Garland's health. Garland's eyes flew open before he quickly jumped up, ready for battle.

"Wait…how am I-"

"We can answer that later, we need you for an EXE Skill." I told him, "Just aim your rifle at the statue."

Garland shook his head and did what I asked him. Noire, Uni, and Terra followed along. I aimed my arm cannon at the statue and took a deep breath.

" **For Lastation!** " We all shouted

* * *

 **(Taem's Perspective)**

 **(Vs. Hammer Guard Statue)**

 **(Luth's Scouter: Luth isn't responding)**

 **(Silver's Advice: Alex isn't responding)**

 **(Party Members: Blanc (Partnered with Kashi), Caem (Partnered with Rom), Taem (Partnered with Ram), Sacred (Partnered with Storm)**

 **(Play Lost in thoughts all alone (Smash Remix)**

"I didn't have any luck." Caem put away his LDS, "They aren't responding to my calls."

"Nepgear and Miss Uni aren't responding either." Rom said, "do…you think they-"

"Of course not Rom! They couldn't have!" Ram said, "they're way too strong to lose against some humanoid pebble!"

"Zaki and the others are definitely too strong to be taken out by those things." Sacred said, "so I wouldn't worry!"

"Can we discuss this when we aren't in the middle of danger!?" Blanc shouted

The thing that scares me about this statue is the fact that it's holding a giant hammer in his hands. It kind of reminds me of the times Blanc…"punished" me for thinking I was doing something inappropriate to Ram.

"Kashi, you do remember the technique we had practiced right?" Blanc asked Kashi

"Of course." Kashi shook his head, "are you saying that now is the time to use it?"

"Yes, now is the time." Blanc shook her head

Kashi shook his head before flipping through his spell book and stopping on one page in particular. His then raised his hand towards Blanc's hammer.

" **Enchant... Lightning** ," Kashi said

Blanc's hammer then was surrounded by an electric aura. I could see a smirk grow on Blanc's face before she charged over to the statue and swung the electrified hammer into its stomach.

The statue flew back and fell to the ground. Us twins couldn't resist but clap for Blanc and Kashi for that awesome combination.

"Time to show this piece crap what USBs can really do!" Sacred cracked his knuckles, "you ready Storm?"

"Yes…" Storm simply shook her head

The weirdest thing then happened, one minute we were standing on a platform on land, but the next minute we were standing on a platform that was floating on water.

"What the!?" I shouted, "how is this even possible!?"

Deep in the water I could see the statue (of course it wouldn't be floating, sure some things don't make sense but we still have to keep the laws of physics intact). I then noticed Something dash through it once, then twice, then three times, them multiple times!

Eventually, the statue flew out of the water and knocked high into the sky. Us twins only gawked at what just happened.

" **From the depths of the sea…** " Storm started

We continued to look up in the air and saw something else dash through the statue multiple times. Eventually, we got a clear view of Sacred getting ready to send the Hammer Guard to the ground.

" **To the Heights of the Sky!** " Sacred finished

Sacred smashed the statue back into the ground…the non-watery one that is. I don't understand how we got back to normal land but I'm not going to question it any longer…

"Whatcha going to do now?" I asked the statue, "You're going to lose eventually so just go back to being the stiff fella you are!"

The Guard looked up at me before driving his fist into the ground. I could feel myself become weak suddenly as I fell flat on my face.

"Hey! Get up!" Sacred was telling us

Before anything else cloudy happen, the Omega Gauntlets were flashing images of itself before my own eyes. My arms were glowing as well.

I then proceeded to see something like…a vision? I saw Rom and Ram shaking both Caem and me to get up but we weren't moving at all. The Hammer Guard then rose his hammer over Rom and Ram's heads and-

"Get up you dummy!" Ram shook me, "come on! You can't be dead!"

"Huh?" I opened my eyes to see Ra-...wait a minute

I saw the Hammer Guard run towards us. I finally realized what was going on and pushed Ram into Rom, moving the both of them out of harms way.

But the downside? Caem and I were still sitting there and weren't going have enough time to move…or so I thought anyways.

Caem leaped up into the air and made an "X" symbol that shortly launched the Hammer Guard far from us. I stared at him with my eyes widened.

"Whoa…how'd you know when to do that!?" I asked Caem

"The…Alpha Claws." Caem responded, "they showed me that I had to block an attack, but I didn't know when until I faintly saw on the corner of my eye that you pushed the twins out of harms way."

"That's cause the Omega Gauntlets showed me that they were about to die if we laid there like morons…" I said, "hey…do you do you think that these are the Alpha Claws and the Omega Gauntlets' true powers?"

"To foresee and change the future?" Caem asked me, "I think that they are…"

The next thing I knew I got smacked in the back of the head by Ram before she kissed me on my cheek. I was receiving very mixed emotions right there.

"Don't risk your life like that suddenly stupid!" Calling me stupid was new, "you and Caem scared me and Rom, as well as almost giving Dumshi a heart attack!"

"Uhh…sorry for saving you?" That's the vibe I was getting from all of this

"Guys, we can talk about this later!" Caem said, "I just learned a new EXE move!"

"Oh yeah, I think I did too!" I said

"Don't you need someone for it to work?" Rom asked

"Yup! We need everyone!" I said

We all face the statue who was having trouble getting up. Caem and I looked at each other and nodded before looking at Rom, Ram, Sacred, Storm, Blanc, and Kashi who had also nodded at us.

" **For Lowee!** " We shouted

* * *

 **(Zest's Perspective)**

"Finally! We're at the top of the stairwa-" Bryce was about to say until we heard multiple explosions from behind us

"What in the world?" I said, "I didn't know their guys brought fireworks! How come I wasn't told!?"

"Zest, those aren't fireworks." Lady Vert told me, "something must've happened with the others."

"Well maybe we should go and-"

A statue then fell from the sky! How was that statue even up there!? That thing must weigh like…a ton of pounds! That's what!

"Looks like we've got some company." Bryce transformed to his…uh Violent Heart transformation, "it's Violet Heart Zest."

"Oh right, thanks!" I said, "…hey wait a minute-"

"It seems we'll have to check up on them later." Lady Vert transformed, "Zest? Will you please transform so we may destroy what's in our path?"

"You betcha!" I gave a thumbs up, "Cause you wanna know something?"

Bryce and I looked at each and smirked. "We're not gonna take this statue for **GRANITE!** " We both said

* * *

 **(Green Player's Perspective)**

 **(Vs Lancer Knight Statue)**

 **(Luth's Scouter: Luth isn't Responding…)**

 **(Silver's Advice: Alex isn't Responding…)**

 **(Party Members: Vert, Zest, and Bryce)**

 **(Play Gyakuten Winner – Johnny's West)**

The statue didn't even hesitate to charge at us as soon as Acallaris recommended the BGM that was playing. Just for doing that, the three stepped out of the way.

"Geez! Some people are impatient!" I sighed

"I agree with you fully, some people don't know when it's time to strike." Lady Green Heart said

"I'll just show this piece of crap some of my power." Bryce said, " **Blinking Decapitation!** "

Bryce ran over to the knight and crouched. I kind of blinked at that part so I don't know what happened after that, but he did jump up and slashed the guy's neck.

"Damn, that would usually kill someone." Bryce said, "either I was nerfed that much in this story or this thing is actually made out of bedrock."

"Ooh! Ooh!" I jumped up and down, "Lady Green Heart? Can we do that move that we practiced for your turn?"

"Hm? Why would you ask so suddenly?" Lady Green Heart asked me

"Cause for my next turn, we're gonna be finishing the statue off!" I told her, "See! Our weapons are glowing like everyone else's!"

"Fourth Wall aside…" Lady Green Heart sighed, "very well then Zest, let us initiate our attack: **Dual Destinies!** "

I spun my machete and held out the palm of my opposite hand. I then sprinted for the Statue and began to swing violently at it . Lady Green Heart summoned these pixelated Green Spears and sent them toward the statue and caused it to stumble back. She then dashed over to it and I did the same while extending my hand out. The two of us then went through the statue and caused it to fall over.

"Alright! Time to move on with the plot!" I shouted

"Even though I'm supposed to be with Planeptune, I'll let this one slide," Bryce said

The three of us readied our weapons and got ready to attack the thing. Just cause we don't have ultra powerful weapons, doesn't mean that we can't do this!

" **For Leanbox!** " We shouted

* * *

 **(Stop the Music)**

 **(Alex's Perspective)**

The room was completely silent...so silent that you could hear a pin drop. All the enemies had been defeated as well as the statues that we were fighting.

I slowly began to open my eyes and saw Nepgear lying down on the floor next to me. On the other side of me, I could see that Rult had gone back to his normal size. I looked back at Nepgear and saw that she was opening her eyes.

"Did…we…" I knew what Nepgear was about to ask me

"Yeah…we survived and beat the onslaught of enemies…" I started to get up, I gave Nepgear my hand and she took it

The two of us began to notice that everyone was starting to get up themselves. It felt as if we were waking up from sort of party after…you know…

"Is it…over?" Compa asked

"Looks like it…" Tam began to stretch before looking up the stairway, "looks like we got some climbing to do by the way..."

* * *

We then began to climb the endless stairway up to the top. Along the way, we found the others also waking up from their battles.

Eventually, we reached the very top of the stairway and waiting for us was a giant door. Just beyond the door was the final boss…

"Looks like this is it…" I said, "she's just beyond that door…"

"Man, I'm getting chills up my spine." Luth said, "guess there's no turning back now, huh?"

"The moment we rose from our beds was the point of no return." Kashi said, "the decision has been made a long time ago…"

I couldn't help but check my phone during this moment. I wanted to check everyone's Lily for the longest time but I never thought it was the right time.

I was truly surprised when I opened the "Lily Rank" app. Over the span of 4 days, I have been spending time with everyone to train, or do favors for them. I never expected to see the word "MAX" appear.

"No way…" I said in a very quiet tone

As I was about to shut off my phone, I almost dropped the thing when I saw someone's Lily Rank with me as a 8. That person…was Nepgear.

"Hey, Alex!" Someone called my name

"ACK! I fumbled with my phone before putting it back into my pocket, "y-yeah?"

"You okay?" Garland asked me

"Yeah…I'm fine." I said, "just thinking about…you know who being my mother and all."

"It stops surprises me too." Caem said, "the parents that raised you weren't your real parents after all…"

"Yeah…but I'm not going to let it bother me!" I said, "she's the enemy and that's what matters!"

Everyone nodded. During this adventure I've made so many new friends and traveled to many different places while experiencing many new things. During my adventure, I reunited with my siblings who I thought were lone gone.

But one of the most important things I've gained this journey…was the right to protect the who I think is the sweetest girl in all of Gameindustri (Despite our Lily Rank Level only being a 8)

Now…it's time for this journey to come to an end. Uhrevia…I don't care who you are…your life ends here!

"Guys?" I said, "Let's go fight the final boss…together."

Neptune took the necklace from around her neck and looked at it for a full minute or so. She then began to make her way over the door, we followed her.

Neptune then inserted the necklace into the slot. The necklace glowed for a few seconds before return back to its normal state. Neptune took the necklace out and stood back with the rest of us.

The doors began to slowly open. I clenched my fist and took a few deep breath looking up at the door that was opening, I had a determined look on my face.

"Here goes nothing…" I said


	63. The Final Arc: Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Final Arc Chapter 3: No Mercy will be shown**

 **(Alex's Perspective)**

 **(Uhrevia's Castle (Top Floor), Immediately after Chapter 2)**

Our large party slowly walked into the throne room. We weren't surprised when we saw Uhrevia sitting at her throne with her legs crossed.

The throne room had no ceiling at all, so the dark orange sky was visible to all of us. We were walking on a dark purple rug while the rest of the flooring was just black and white checkered tiles.

"I see that you took your sweet time clearing out all of my minions." Uhrevia said, "of course, they were useless to begin with."

None of us said a word to Uhrevia. She could tell that we weren't in the mood for her small talk yet she decided to continue anyways.

"I have to say though, I am surprised that you made it this far." Uhrevia said, "it may have been because of the help of some "traitors"

Uhrevia looked directly at Terra, Kashi, and Zest, the three of them simply clenched their fist and gritted their teeth. She then sat up in her chair and placed her hand on her cheek and rested her elbow on the armrest.

"You know…I was thinking…those worthless sheep…what were their names?" Uhrevia thought before something lit up in her head, "Oh that's right, Axtria, Denikè, Naylu, and Laxtria was it?"

At this point, Kashi, and Taem had to restrained by two of our teammates. Zest had to be restrained by one person (which was Vert). However, Tam was a different case as half of the guys had to hold him back from starting something that was going to end badly.

A smirk had appeared on the side of Uhrevia's face. I just wanted to smack that dumb look off her face!

"Who you calling useless you old hag!" Neptune pointed her finger at Uhrevia, "you're just sitting here doing absolutely nothing while you make people fetch your evil ingredients for your evil plans!"

"…" Uhrevia stared at Neptune before she started to chuckle and then broke out into laughter, "You!? Hah! Out of all people are telling me that I sit on my ass all day while making people fetch things for me!?"

That lowered Neptune's self esteem by a lot. I could see her expression change because she thought that Uhrevia was right with what she had said. I didn't like Neptune looking down like that.

"At least with Neptune, she doesn't actually force people to do said stuff or punish them to death!" I said, "or she doesn't magically create servants that have no free will whatsoever!"

At this point Uhrevia was given me a cold death stare. I stared back at her and didn't budge at all. She finally sighed after some time and got up from her throne.

"Looks like I'm going to have to show you my true form then." Uhrevia pulled a syringe from the sleeve of her pocket, "do you know what this is?"

"What I hope isn't a pregnancy test." Bryce said

"This is a syringe you moron." Uhrevia said, "I'm talking about the liquid inside."

"Exactly, that's why it better not be a pregnancy test." Bryce said, "the child isn't going to live long to see your ugly face…actually, I think we'd be doing it a favor."

Bryce's trolling seemed to really be pissing Uhrevia off. But of course she decides to stop talking with him and directs the message to everyone.

"This right here…is Cunithium." Uhrevia said

All of us gasped (except for Garland, Sacred, Storm, arm Bryce who just confused about the current situation). Uhrevia smiled when she saw the look on our faces.

"Now I'm getting some feedback.." Uhrevia smiled, "This right here is what I injected into those APLs did I not?"

"Yeah but we got a cure, so we're good!" Zest said, "but I know I ain't the smartest guy in the world, but doesn't that stuff blow you up on the inside?"

"Why yes it does." Uhrevia said

"So you're plan is too inject yourself with the Cunithium, attempt to play with your emotions that you clearly don't have, and blow us all up?" Blanc asked before saying something everyone could agree with, "You're an dumbass you know that?"

"That would be the normal case…if I were human that is." Uhrevia said, "you see…Cunithium has a different "effect" on demons like me."

"That doesn't sound good." Luth said

"Different effect?" IF repeated, "are you trying to say that Cunithium is some sort of chemical used to awaken demons of some sort?"

"For a human, you aren't as dumb as I thought you were." Uhrevia said, "yes…this will awaken me to my…"true" form as you call it."

"Can someone please throw something at her?" Blanc whispered, "Or at least knock that damn syringe out of her hand."

Everyone scanned the area for anything that was nearby us that was throwable. I then spotted a pebble and with my experience from the last 4 years of my life, I always hit my target and manage to make it actually hurt someone.

"I would absolutely love to continue this small chat with all of you/" Uhrevia started to roll up her sleeve, "So maybe I'll do so while-"

I found that the perfect time was now! I quickly picked up the pebble and aimed at the syringe before throwing it. The pebble hit the syringe and caused it to fall out of Uhrevia's hands roll to the center of the room.

" **Speed Share!** " Caem shouted

Caem raised everyone's speed. Uhrevia looked at us then at the syringe before flying towards it. Everyone dashed towards it as well. I'm pretty sure we were about to reach it until something caused me to trip and fall, which caused everyone else to fall since they were behind me and tripped over me.

"Hmph…" Uhrevia picked up the Syringe and looked at us, "I'll make sure you pay extra for that stunt you little rat."

Uhrevia then stabbed herself with the syringe without any hesitation. Uhrevia dropped the syringe and started to shake, she then started to kneel down as her form was changing.

"You know at first I thought she was pretty hot…" Taem said, "but I'm having second thoughts now."

Uhrevia was starting to grow in size, if there was a roof then it would've collapsed by now, she grew into the size of a…T-Rex? If that's even a valid answer.

Uhrevia's body was a crimson red color, she had silver claws that were so clear that you could see your won reflection in it. There were black spikes growing on her back. The last thing I should not was that she had glowing yellow eyes.

"What nightmare inducing creature did you just turn into!?" Tam asked while Uhrevia only roared in response

"My Scouter can't even scan whatever the hell that is!" Luth said before his Scouter exploded into pieces, "My Scouter!"

"I'LL DESTROY ALL OF YOU AND MAKE SURE THERE IS NOTHING LEFT!" Uhrevia said

* * *

 **(Vs. Uhrevia's True Form)**

 **(Luth's Scouter: *The Scouter is broken*)**

 **(Silver's Advice: *Silver isn't responding…*)**

 **(Play Mousou 4tune – Megadimension Neptunia Vll)**

 **(Party Members: *4 Person Battle Party has been disabled!*)**

Uhrevia started to charge for all of us, we found that this was the perfect time to scatter into different directions. The CPUs, APLs, Garland,Bryce, IF, and Compa ran to the left, leaving the Candidates, us Aspirants, Sacred, and Storm to run the right.

"What are we going to do about her?" Uni asked while we ran, "Our weapons aren't going to affect her in the slightest!"

"We won't know until we tried!" Luth summoned one of the Sona Revolvers

"Luth! Don't!" I told him causing him to lower the revolver from his head, "if any of the mythical weapons are used on Uhrevia in this form then they'll just shatter!"

"How do you know tha-"

"Vision!" Taem shouted, "She's about jump on us!"

"Everyone run to the right!" Caem ordered us

We all made a quick turn to the right. I could see Uhrevia jump high in the sky and land on the spot we were previously in.

Rom and Ram pointed their Pens at Uhrevia's feet and attempted to freeze her in place, they were successful…for only 3 seconds until Uhrevia broke and started to chase us again.

"Wait! I got it!" Sacred said, "Storm, Zaki, Bryce, Garland, and I learned an EXE Move that should probably do the trick!"

"Well where are they!?" Taem asked

"I'VE GOT YOU!" Uhrevia shouted

All of turned out heads to see Uhrevia lunging for all of us. As we thought we were finished, a lighting bolt came from the sky and sent Uhrevia crashing down to the floor.

We looked and saw the rest of our party standing across the room. We all knew that Kashi had sent the lighting bolt down on Uhrevia since he's the only APL to use actual magic.

"What are you waiting for!?" Kashi shouted, "Run!"

We ran as fast as our legs would allow us. I could hear Uhrevia starting to get back up from all the way behind us as well as her soul piercing stare.

"Another Vision!" Taem shouted, "The Candidates are going to get slashed from the behind!"

Caem didn't even say anything to us, all he did was grab Rom by her hand and bolted ahead. Taem picked Ram up and had her sit on his shoulders and ran ahead. Luth decided to throw Uni over his shoulder. This left me to carry Nepgear in the last known position to carry someone.

"A-Alex!?" Nepgear was a bit shocked that I was carrying her Bridal Style

"Zaki, Bryce, Garland!" Sacred called out to the three of them, "Time to show this Succubus what we can do!"

The three of them looked at each other and nodded. Uhrevia attempted to slash Storm in the back (The slash that was meant for the Candidates) but Storm rolled out of the way.

As Nepgear and I made it back to the rest of the party, Tam, Garland, and Bryce ran over to Sacred and Storm. The five of them exchanged looks with one another before placing their hands on their chest.

" **Chris Macduncan!"** Garland shouted

" **Andrew Mcintosh!** " Bryce shouted

" **Nick Pillow!** " Sacred shouted (I swear he chuckled a bit while saying that)

" **Sun Jones!** " Storm shouted

" **We summon you to perform-** " Tam started

We then started to see transparent figures of people appear next to Tam, Bryce, Sacred, and Storm. The 9 of them rose their hands towards Uhrevia.

" **MULTIDIMENSION BEAM!** " They all shouted

The 9 o them shot thin beams out of their hands that soon morphed together to one giant beam. Uhrevia simply stood in place and took the beam, causing a dust cloud to rise.

 **(Battle Won?)**

 **(Credits Earned: 0 Credits Earned)**

 **(Items Received: None)**

 **(Stop the Music)**

* * *

The transparent figures of Chris, Andrew, Nick, and Sun disappeared shortly after they shot the Multidimension Beam. The room had become silent.

"There's no way that could've gotten her." Terra said

I didn't like the sudden silence, it was making me very uncomfortable. I kind of wanted to walk over to see if she was actually gone.

I only took a few steps forward before I felt the ground starting to shake. This was shortly followed by Uhrevia jumping out of the dust cloud that was surrounding her and landing right in front of me.

"What the Hex Decimals!?" I shouted

"TIME TO DIE!" Uhrevia shouted as she was about ready to swing at me

It was as if everything was starting to slow down. Everyone was running towards as fast as they could, but I knew that they weren't going to make it in time. I knew that this was the end of me…I'm sorry everyone…

Right as Uhrevia was about to kill me, a blinding light shrouded the whole room and a person appeared in front of me and took the hit. The light had caused Uhrevia to stumble back and scream. I looked at the person who had took the hit for me and gasped.

"Sil…ver?" I said

Silver was falling to the ground but I caught her. At this point, everyone was crowding around the two of us and we're as shocked as I was.

"Silver? You…you…" I was so confused that I couldn't even think properly

"I could do this…all along Le-Le…" Silver said, "I just didn't want you or anyone else to know…"

"B-but why!?" I asked Silver, "why didn't you want us to know!?"

"Because…I was saving it for something like this…" Silver coughed, "when it was time…to give you your second chance…"

"N…No…" I shook my head, "Silver, you can't die! You just can't!"

"It…it will be ok Le-Le…" Silver said, "now…where is my first little brother?"

"I…I'm right here Sis." Tam kneeled down and took Silver's hand, his voice was cracking, "I-I'm right h-here…"

"R-Remember what we promised when we were just little kids?" Silver asked, "the one…the one about keeping a smile on our faces through the most hardest times?"

"I…I think about that promise everyday." Tam said

"Good…I want you to make that promise to every new person you meet…" Silver said, "that's…that's my wish…"

"I…I won't let your wish go in vain…" Tam said

"I knew you wouldn't-" Silver then started to cough up blood

"Silver!" Tam and I said

"O-One…more thing?" Silver said, "can…can I see the both of you smile…one last time?"

Tam and looked at each other and then back at Silver. The two of us then managed to put on the biggest smile we had ever put on our faces, Silver smiled at us.

"The two of you look so cute…" Silver said as she closed her eyes, "Thank…you….I love…you…both…"

"Silver…?" I said before shaking her, "Silver!? Silver!"

"This couldn't really be happening…" IF said

"Wait! I can revive her everyone!" Bryce said, "as long as the body is still here then-"

As Bryce said that, Silver exploded into pixels…right in my arms. Tam and I looked up into the sky as the pixels started to disappear, eventually there was nothing left.

"N-no…No…." Tam said, "NOOOOOO!"

For the first time in so long, I was act experiencing Tam crying. He got up from where he was and charged at Uhrevia who had just recovered from being blinded. Uhrevia noticed Tam and backed handed him, this sent him rolling all the way back to the rest of the group.

"You f***ing bitch!" Neptune was holding Tam back, "I'll f***ing kill you!"

"T! She's going kill you if you keep running in there headfirst!" Neptune said before looking up at him, "trust me, I know!"

Tam was going through too much right now. I was still on the floor with my arms out, I was still staring into the sky. People were shaking me, but I didn't respond…until I heard one particular voice.

"Raise the stone…" I heard the other me say, "Nows the time Alex…raise the stone."

The stone in my pocket began to glow. I noticed that something in Tam's pocket was also glowing as well. I slowly got up from the ground and took the stone out of my pocket and raised it in the air. Tam broke free from Neptune's grasp and took a similar looking stone out of his pocket and raised it up in the air as well.

"Now…crush it!"

Tam and I crushed the stones with our hands. As I did, I felt something overcome me as I started to fall to the floor. My body was feeling all tensed up for some reason and my vision was starting to become blurry. I then began to feel myself transforming, not into Red Brother however…Into something completely different.

* * *

 **(Nepgear's Perspective)**

"T?" Neptune kneeled down before Tamazaki, "T, you doing alright?"

"Al…ex?" I was a bit frighten by Alex's sudden shift from blankly staring into the sky to clawing the ground

To the rest of us, Alex and Tamazaki were undergoing some kind of transformation. They were losing their human shape and were morphing into something else.

Tamazaki's body was all white with a black stomach, while Alex's body was all red with a black stomach. The two were growing spikes on their arms instead of their back. Tamazaki grew to the size of the Nepgeardam, leaving Alex to be somewhat shorter than him. Finally, both Alex and Tamazaki has glowing red eyes.

Alex arm Tamazaki were no longer humans, they both had morphed into…demons!? Neptune and I couldn't stop staring at the both of them as they got up from the floor and roared.

"Is that Tama and Alky!?" Compa asked, "why are they so big and scary!?"

"I didn't know Tamazaki and his brother were demons!" Garland shouted, "seriously, am I missing something!?"

"This is new to us Garland!" Noire said before putting her finger on her chin, "wait a minute…that's must've been what happened!"

"Well then go ahead and tell us what's going on!" Luth said, "I don't want to be on the opposite side of whatever those things are!"

Neptune and I kept staring up at Tamazaki and Alex, we didn't say a word to each other. Uhrevia looked at the both of them and growled before charging at them, Tamazaki charged for Uhrevia and threw a punch. Uhrevia only caught his fist and threw him across the room destroying the wall.

While Uhrevia's attention was towards Tamazaki, Alex lunged for Uhrevia and latched on to her back. Uhrevia let out a ear-piercing screech as Aled began to bite her.

"Is that why you had a bad dream the other day Blanc?" Rom asked

"You could say that..." Blanc said, "but we're forgetting what they told us last night…"

"Who is "they" exactly?" Bryce asked

Uhrevia finally managed to get Alex off of her and threw him on the ground, she then proceeded to violently punch him in his stomach until Tamazaki ran into Uhrevia and pinned her against a wall.

Uhrevia kicked Tamazaki in his stomach, which made him howl in pain. Uhrevia then took Tamazaki's arm and started to spin him around before letting go and throwing him into Alex who was just getting up. The two flew into another wall, they lied there and were unresponsive.

"Their going to die…" I heard a voice in my head, "you both have to take control…you have the ability."

"A…Ability?" I said

"They had mentioned something about a ability called the "Demon Eye" Vert said, "we do not know anything about-oh dear."

"They're getting their assess handed to them!" Sacred shouted, "come you guys! Get up!"

"Run over to them and put as much force as you can onto your right eye…" The voice told me, "you can do it…we know you can."

The voice within my head disappeared and at that point my legs started to work on their own. I could hear everyone calling my name along with Neptune's name. Before I could look back, someone ran in front of me and took my hand. It was Neptune with her determined looks, I couldn't help but put one on my face as well.

Uhrevia was slowly walking towards Tamazaki and Alex who were still it moving. Neptune and I made it over to the two. Neptune started to run up Tamazaki's arm while I had to climb up Alex's body.

The two of us stood on their shoulders and looked up at Uhrevia who was very close. I looked at my hand that was shaking uncontrollably, however I could feel Neptune's look of reassurance as I placed my hand over my right eye.

I then took a deep breath before forcing pressure onto my right eye, it was hurting so much yet I couldn't stop. Me and Neptune's screams were just enough to cause the windows to break and make everyone cover their ears.

* * *

 **(Alex's Subconsciousness, Unknown Time)**

Everything then just suddenly stopped, one moment I was standing on Alex's shoulder but now I was somewhere completely different, it was an empty black void.

"What is this place?" I asked

"It's something, that's all I can say…" Someone said

I turned around and to my surprise I saw Alex. I didn't even hesitate to run over to him and give him a hug, but…he didn't seem affected by it.

"Alex, is that really you and Tamazaki out there?" I asked

"No, it's not." Alex said, "the moment Tam and I transformed into those beast you see out there, we lost all control of our minds and bodies."

"H-huh?" I said, "why don't you try breaking free?"

"It's useless to do that Nepgear…" Alex sighed, "We've lost this battle…It's over…"

I stared at Alex in disbelief. I backed away from him and felt myself getting so angry that I actually slapped Alex across the face. Alex looked back at me with a surprised expression.

"Do you think Silver would want you to give up like that!?" I asked him, "I bet that if you said the same thing to her, she would also hit you!"

"Wha…what?" Alex said

"Alex, you've been through so much throughout this journey, when it came to making new friends, going to new places, experiencing new things, or…or meeting me!" I told him

I grabbed onto his shirt and looked up at Alex. I didn't want him to lose hope at all! To him, I'm supposed to be his Princess, if I am his Princess then I'm not going to allow him to be this way!

"Do you really want to lose all of that!?" I asked him, my eyes were watery, "do you really want everything that has happened so far to just disappear!?"

Alex had a guilty look on his face, it wasn't my intent to make him fell that way. I pressed my face into his chest and started to cry. I kept on crying until I felt Alex's hand gently stroke the back of my head.

"Alex?" I looked up at him

"I can't afford this all to just disappear…" Alex said, "I'm not going to lose hope…I will never lose hope!"

* * *

 **(Uhrevia's Castle (Throne Room), Unknown Time)**

"URAGH!" Alex jumped up and punched Uhrevia

I had finally returned to reality and the first thing I noticed was that I was standing on Alex's shoulder as he was moving. I noticed that my hand was a bit bloody and my eye felt a bit weird.

"You can hear me loud and clear, right Nepgear?" Alex asked me

"Y-yes! I can Alex!" I responded, "I'm really confused right now though…"

"Nepgear, you have the Demon Eye ability." Alex told me, "apparently your able to have Do what you ask them to do."

"Wait…I'm bossing you around!?" I asked, "Oh dear, I'm not ready to become a leader!"

"Don't think of it as a leader type thing. Think of it as…uhh…." Alex was thinking, "…Moemon?"

"…" I looked at him

"Hey, that's the first thing that popped up in my head, cut me some slack!" Alex said, "anyways, just tell me what to do and I'll do it!"

"O-ok!" I shook my head

* * *

 **(Vs. Uhrevia's True Form)**

 **(Silver's Advice:…)**

 **(Luth's Scouter: *The Scouter is broken*)**

 **(Party Members: Demon-eyed Nepgear with Demon Alex)**

 **(Play Uhrevia's Theme – Rise of the Immortals))**

"Charge at her!" I commanded Alex, "then throw a punch!"

Alex was very responsive when it came to me giving him commands. Alex charged for Uhrevia and threw a punch at her with his left fist, but Uhrevia ducked out of the way.

Uhrevia then punched Alex in his stomach, for some reason though it felt like someone hit me in the stomach as well.

"Grab her by her leg and spin her around!" I commanded Alex while placing my hand on my stomach

Alex obediently followed my commands and saw that Uhrevia was open. He went and grabbed her by her leg and proceeded to spin her around, my guess is that he was waiting for me to command him to let go.

"Throw her into her throne!" I shouted

Uhrevia soon went flying into her own throne but wasn't down for long, she got up from the now destroyed throne and pounced on Alex.

I stared up into Uhrevia's big glowing yellow eyes as she was about ready to punch Alex in the face.

"G-Get up!" I told Alex

"I'm trying!" Alex roared

I could feel the ground starting to shake once again, however it wasn't because of Uhrevia though. Another Demon came from the side and kicked Uhrevia off of Alex. Alex started to get up, I noticed that on the other Demon's shoulder was Neptune.

"Sorry about keeping you guys waiting all that time!" Neptune said, "T was being REALLY difficult!"

"I wasn't being difficult, your just bad with words!" Tamazaki responded to Neptune's comment

"Um…Neptune?" I said, "Your left eye…something doesn't seem right about it."

Neptune's left eye was no longer white and instead turned into a very dark shade of purple, her pupil had also gone from purple to plain black.

"Huh? Oh yeah that happened." Neptune said, "I could say the same to you Nep Jr! I think we need to get our eyes checked this."

Judging from what Neptune said, I think my eye might've been the same way. Our conversation was cut short however when someone threw something at the back of Alex's head.

Alex and Tamazaki both turned around, we looked at the rest of the party who was looked as if they were trying to tell us something.

"R…ht…" They were shouting

"Could ya talk a bit louder!?" Neptune shouted, "it's hard to hear you cause it's like a motorboat on T's shoulder!"

"…ig…t" the shouted once more before finally shouting in unison, "RIGHT!"

Neptune and I looked to our ignore and saw Uhrevia running towards us on all fours. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw how close Uhrevia was to us.

"Alex!" I pointed to Uhrevia, " Hold her down!"

"Alright T, go and sic her!" Neptune said

Alex and Tamazaki exchanged looks with one another and nodded. When Uhrevia lunged at them, Alex managed to catch her while she was still in the air and took hold of one her arms while Tamazaki told hold of the other.

"T-Tell the other Aspirants that now is the time to use the Mythical Weapons!" Alex grunted

"We can't keep her restrained for long!" Tamazaki said

Since Tamazaki and Alex were both demons currently, they were unable to speak like humans, so I could see why they want us to tell the Aspirants.

"Luth, Caem, Taem!" I called out to the three of them, "you have to use the-Oww!"

Uhrevia had bit Alex while I was talking. I commanded Alex to bite her back which caused her to howl in pain and made her squirm even more.

"What!?" Luth shouted, "repeat that!?"

"Use the Mythical Weapons on Uhrevia!" I shouted, "Alex and Tamazaki can't hold her for long!"

"UNHAND ME!" Uhrevia shouted, "I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

I was sure that they had gotten the message. The three of them summoned their weapons that were glowing very brightly and aimed them at Uhrevia.

The Mythical Weapons soon let off a beam that pierced Uhrevia's stomach. Uhrevia's eyes had started to give off white rays of light as well as her mouth. The whole room soon became nothing but white.

 **(Battle Won…?)**

 **(Credits Earned: 0 Credits)**

 **(Items Received: None)**

 **(Stop the Music)**

* * *

 **(Alex's Perspective)**

It's…over…is it really…over? Has Uhrevia actually been defeated? Did we actually win this battle for everyone's souls? (Props if you get the reference)

"I think they won…I think they actually won!" Ram said

I guess we actually did win after. I looked over at Nepgear who was sway back and forth. I knew where this was about to go and caught Nepgear as she fell off my shoulder.

I soon started to feel myself shrinking down to regular human size. Eventually I was able to see my normal pale white skin, I was human again.

"Are you guys alright?" Garland asked us

"Yeah, we're alright." Tam said, "just a bit tired from suddenly morphing into a demon."

"When those children gave you and Alex those stones, I did not expect for it to turn into something this big." Vert said

"So wait…does that mean Zaki and Alex are half God…Half Demon?" Sacred asked, "If so then that's fricken awesome!"

"I don't think that being half demon is something most people would be happy about…" Storm said

"Mmm…" Nepgear was beginning to wake up, her eyes had returned to normal, "Is it…over?"

"Yeah…it is." I responded to Nepgear, "she's gone now, we won't have to deal with her anymore."

Nepgear smiled at me. I remember that before this battle had started I was worried that my relationship with Nepgear was slowly falling apart…I guess I don't hav to worry about that any-

"URRRAGH!" Uhrevia bursted out of the rubble that was on her

"She's alive!" IF said

"She's a Zombie! Quick, someone expose her to sunlight!" Neptune shouted

"You…you four!" Uhrevia pointed to Me, Nepgear, Tam, and Neptune, "how…how are you capable of those abilities!? I am the only one!"

"Because…Someone in our family was also able to turn into a hideous monstrosity?" I told her, "they fit your description very well!"

"Lies!" Uhrevia shouted, "I am the only one in this world who is capable of such abilities! If you won't tell me, then I'll have to beat it out of you!"

"Whelp…I thought that we were going to be done for the day…now I know that I was wrong." Zest sighed

"She's very weak, so this shouldn't really be a problem for us at all." Caem said

"Yeah, but our MVPs are also very weak." Bryce said, "I'm thinking you guys should sit out, we'll handle her."

"No, Tam and I deserve to fight." I said, "This is our battle…after all…we need to avenge Silver."

Everyone looked at each other before looking back at the two of us and nodded. I noticed that Nepgear had took my hand and was holding it close to her chest.

"Avenge Silver…for all of us…okay?" Nepgear asked

"Yeah, don't worry." I said

"You sure know that I ain't backing down from this opportunity." Terra cracked his knuckles, "that bitch needs to learn her place."

"I'm with you there." Luth said

"I still need to unleash my rage on Uhrevia…for Aria's sake." Kashi said

"No matter what you say, I'm joining on the action for the same reason as Kashi!" Taem said

"I don't necessarily have someone to avenge like everyone else, but I'll fight too because I want to help everyone!" Caem said

"I'll make sure to smack Uhrevia across the face multiple times, after all Denikè would want that!" Zest said

"If that's what you guys want…then fine." Tam stood up and stretched out his hand to me, "you ready little buddy?"

I haven't heard that nickname in so long. When I was younger I used to love it when Tam called me his "little buddy". It was something that would forever be engraved in my own heart.

"Y-yeah I am!" I took his hand, "I'm ready Tam!"

* * *

 **(Red Brother's Perspective)**

 **(Vs Uhrevia)**

 **(Luth's Scouter: *The Scouter is bro-***

"Hold it! I remember what her moves were last time!" Luth shouted

 **(Luth's Scouter: Level Unknown, Moves are Aura Reaper, Shadow Strike, Divine Healing, Ancient Strike, and Ai-Aura-no-Hiashi)**

 **(Silver's Advice:)**

"Silver would say…" I thought very hard about this one, "she would say…"

 **([What would] Silver's Advice [be]: Don't lose hope! This is the final battle, give it your all!)**

 **(Party Members: Alex (partnered with Tamazaki), Luth (Partnered with Terra), Caem (Partnered with Zest), and Taem (Partnered with Kashi)**

 **(Play Kirihirake! Role-Play** **Star Girl – Nao)**

"You worthless scumbags!" Uhrevia shouted, "I will erase you all from existence!"

"You tried doing that once, that didn't work out so well didn't it?" I asked her with a cocky smile

"Grr!" Uhrevia growled, " **Ancient Strike!** "

Uhrevia's arms were soon covered in diamond. Before any of us could make a joke about her selling her arms for a life I was punched square in the face.

"You…fish!" I still decided to censor my words although I was transformed, "you'll regret that by the time it's my turn!"

"Hmph, I'd like to see you try!" Uhrevia said, " **Shadow Strike!** "

Uhrevia summoned three shadows of herself and charged at us before throwing punches at us. Us Aspirants dodged the attack but only for the APLs to get the damage dealt to them instead.

"Whoops! Sorry about that!" APL Caem apologized, "you should really practice on your quick time events though."

"Coming from the kid who sucks at platformers…" APL Terra said

"Would you shut your trap Caem and fight!?" Luth shouted, "you do realize it's your turn right?"

"Oh right!" Caem said, " **Speed Share!** "

Although we appreciate the kid using Speed Share, he just wasted a valuable turn. We slowly turned back to the rest of the party who were disappointed as the rest of us were.

"I thought you were the smart one…dumbass." Uhrevia said

"You shouldn't be talking! You can't attack us until we all attack!" Caem said

"Yeah! Look at the bar!" Zest pointed to the top right, "you were supposed to move after attacking us twice, now you can move after we attack you!"

"…Even I wouldn't think of a strategy like that working!" Kashi said, "I'm very impressed!"

"Uh…Kashi?" Taem asked, "c-could you do that cool thing you did with Blanc earlier and do it for my weapons?"

"Hmm…I supposed so, although it cannot be a electric enchant." Kashi began to flip through his book until he stopped on one page, " **Enchant: Icy Tundra!** "

Taem's gauntlets soon became a mixture of white and blue. Taem looked up at Kashi and smiled before flying over to Uhrevia and throwing a barrage of punches at her.

"Terra, could you launch her up into the air for me?" Luth asked

"I would be honored to do so." Terra spun his weapon around

Terra flew over to Uhrevia and went for a horizontal slash. Uhrevia caught his blade and smirked and him, but Terra saw this coming and withdrew his blade.

" **Mori-no-duken!** " Terra shouted

Terra uppercutted Uhrevia far into the sky as soon as he withdrew his blade. Luth looked as if he really didn't want to question what had happened and aimed his armcannon up into the sky before releasing a beam of electricity from the cannon.

"Whelp, looks like our job is-"

"HRAAAGH!" We heard someone shout

The shout was soon accompanied by a sphere being thrown at us from the air. The eight of us took to the sky and out of harms way. We looked up into the sky to see Uhrevia flying down at us at a insane speeds.

"I…won't…LOSE!" Uhrevia shouted

"Tam? Let's finish this!" I tell him

"Right!" Tam shook his head

Tam and I flew up into the sky and to Uhrevia. Tam raised his fist and I raised mine as well. Our fist were then lit on fire as we charged at Uhrevia even faster than we were originally.

" **AURA REAPER!** " Uhrevia shouted

" **BROTHERLY FLAME: BURNING FIST!** " Tam and I shouted

With that, the two of us clashed with Uhrevia with our fist going through her body. We then flew past each other and stopped while in the air. We didn't turn around to look at Uhrevia, because we heard a loud "thud".

 **(Victory!)**

 **(Credits Earned: 10000000 Credits (They're going to blow it off on something anyways…)**

 **(Items Received: Mysterious SD Card (X1)**

 **(Stop the Music)**

* * *

It was over…It was now finally over…we won…this…this war if you can even call it one is over! I couldn't actually believe that we had won!

"Tam…we did it!" I couldn't resist hugging it, "we defeated Uhrevia! She's gone now!"

"Yeah…yeah we actually did buddy." Tam patted me on my head

"That was fricken awesome you guys!" Zest flew up to us with the rest of the APLs and Aspirants, "Everything got really intense when you guys clashed!"

"I do have to admit, that was a pretty badass move you guys managed to pull off." Terra said, "Way more badass then that "Mori-no-duken" crap I pulled back there."

"Hm…It seems someone is a bit jealous that they can't pull of a move with their brother." Tam was teasing Terra

"Don't you start with this crap Tamazaki, we aren't Neptune and Noire." Terra growled

"I don't have a single clue in what you're talking about." Tam smiled, "Neptune and Noire don't act this way."

"Don't you f***ing start!" Terra shouted

"Looks like everyone is coming up now…" Kashi said

I didn't even get to fully look down before I was tackled by Nepgear who wouldn't stop squeezing me. Mind you that we were flying so physics decided to let that part slide.

"Y-you did it!" Nepgear said, "You defeated her, she's gone now!"

"Why is there a "you" in that sentence?" I asked Nepgear, "shouldn't it been a "we?"

"Part of me was so scared that you weren't going to make it…" Nepgear said, "But the other part of me said that they were going to come through! That other part of me was right!"

"Let's not forget that the part of you that thought they were going to lose was clinging on to me." Neptune flew over to us with a smile on her face

"Even though I was pretty scared, you were fueling the part of me that said they'll make it out in one piece." Nepgear said, "thank you Neptune."

"I'm your sister Nepgear, you don't have to thank me for this." Neptune said, "it's my job to make you happy."

Nepgear smiled. I haven't been seeing Neptune and Nepgear actually talk to one another like this since Neptune was freed, but I guess now this will be a daily occurrence with everything returning to normal.

"Hey everyone! Mister Sun is showing his face to us!" Compa said

We all looked into the direction Compa was facing, and sure enough the sun was showing up. It symbolized that a new beginning was about to occur…and I was sure that we were the ones who made this beginning possible…


	64. The Final Arc: Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Final Arc Chapter 4: New Game Plus**

 **(3** **rd** **Perspective)**

 **(Planeptune, Neptower (Ceremonial Phase), 3:00 PM, A week after Uhrevia's defeat)**

"Citizens of Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox…" Purple Heart said, "we have gathered here today to celebrate the demise out enemy that lurked in the shadows."

Cheers were erupting from the crowds of people on the four sides, it seemed as I they were aware of the dangers Uhrevia had caused for the past 6 years.

The Goddesses were happy to hear their citizens cry with joy knowing that they no longer had to worry about the dangers of Uhrevia.

The CPUs at the moment wearing familiar dresses that most could recognize. The same went with the CPU Candidates.

As for the APLs however, Red Player had to wear a purple suit (unbuttoned jacket). Blue Player remained wearing what he usually wore since it looked formal, by it had to be polished up a bit. Yellow Player wore a gray suit (that he looked to be uncomfortable in). Finally, Green Player wore the same thing as Blue Player but green.

Most of the Aspirants wore the same thing as the APLs did. The into different being that Alex wore a red vest over a formal white dress shirt.

In the crowd, Histoire, Hinato, Compa, and IF sat on Planeptune's side to show support. In the middle of them sat Laxtria (who was also holding Rult) who was wearing a sky blue dress.

On Lastation's side, Garland sat there to show support to Lastation. Garland wore a black suit with a black tie. On Garland's shoulder, Meta was wagging his and was resisting the urge to jump up and down.

On Lowee's side sat Sacred and Storm. Sacred wore white tuxedo with a fedora. Storm however wore a white dress with a ribbon on the back of her head.

Finally on Leanbox's side sat Bryce. Bryce simply wore a white dress shirt with black dress pants and shoes and wore a black Bow Tie. The reason for this outfit was because of Bryce having a lack of outfits in his wardrobe and refusing to go clothes shopping (which was a smart choice).

"For many years, our enemy has been corrupting our land with a evil greater than the Deity of Sin." Purple Heart continued, "This has costed us the lives of many loved ones…"

As Purple Heart had said this, Red Player, Red Brother, Yellow Player, Yellow Brother (Taem), and Green Player all silently sighed to themselves and looked down at the floor for a few brief seconds before pollock back up.

"But now, our loved ones will be able to live in peace…" Purple Heart said, "This evil would not have been vanquished if it weren't for the help of something new…that being a God."

There was commotion coming from the crowds of people. Bryce was assigned the role of crowd control in case anything for out of hand, but it didn't matter as the commotion coming from the crowd of people then died down.

"We would like to introduce to you a new type of God into Gameindustri." Purple Heart continued, "they are known as APL."

The APLs took a few steps toward until they were visible to the citizens of the nations. The citizens were all shocked and were talking among themselves so they could figure out what the roles of the APLs were.

"APL, is short for "Alpha Player Link" Purple Heart said, "APL are meant to be servants of the CPUs and will be assigned to each nation."

"Where's the love for us Aspirants?" Blue Brother thought to himself, "Is she seriously about to-"

"But of course, when there is a Alpha, there is always a Omega." Purple Heart said, "As the CPUs have APLs as servants, the CPU Candidates have what is known as a APL Aspirant as bodyguards."

"Never mind then…" Blue Brother pushed his thoughts to the side

The APL Aspirants all took a few steps toward until they were standing directly next to the APLs. The crowd simply stared at them in awe.

"We will now introduce each APL and Aspirant, as well as what nation that they will be assigned to." Purple Heart said

The CPUs began to form into a line, the Candidates stood next to them. The first to walk out was Green Heart who stood tall in front of her citizens.

"APL Green Player, The APL of Leanbox."Green Heart said

Green Player stepped out of the line and walked over to Green Heart and bowed before his Goddess. Leanbox's citizens cheered, while the other Gods and Goddesses sweatdropped since they knew that the bowing was not something that was supposed to happen.

Green Heart and Green Player stood far apart from the rest of the Gods and Goddesses. Next up was White Heart who was followed by her two sisters as she stepped out of line.

"APL Yellow Player, and APL Aspirants Yellow Brothers." White Heart said, "The APL and APL Aspirants of Lowee."

Yellow Player and the Yellow Brothers stepped out of the line and made their way over to Lowee's CPU and Candidates, cheers erupted from Lowee's side.

Lowee's Gods and Goddess also stood far from the other Gods and Goddessess, but kept enough space to separate them from Leanbox. Black Heart stepped up, she was followed by Black Sister.

"The APL Blue Player, and APL Aspirant Blur Brother." Black Heart said, "The APL and APL Aspirant of Lastation."

Blue Player and Blue Brother stepped out of the line and walks over to Lastation's CPU and Candidate. There was only a huge applause from Lastation's side and no cheers.

Lastation's Gods and Goddesses stood still in front of their nations citizens. All that was left were Purple Heart and Purple Sister, who didn't move from their positions unlike the rest of the CPUs and Candidates.

"And finally…APL Red Player, and APL Aspirant Red Brother." Purple Heart said, "APL and APL Aspirant of-"

"You thought you got rid of me, did you?!" A loud voice interrupted Purple Heart, "My true phase has just begun!"

The Gods and Goddesses looked around while the citizens looked around in confusion. Eventually, that one guy from Lowee who cause everyone to panic when a mech attacked the nation noticed a giant Orb floating in the sky.

"DEAR GODDESSES!" The man shouted, "THAT THING IS GOING TO EAT US WHOLE!"

Everyone looked up into the sky and saw the giant purple ball that began to suck in everything. This is the part where the citizens began to panic and ran into separate directions, this left the Gods and Goddesses puzzled.

"Everyone!" Histoire called out to them, "we must report back to the Basilicom, immediately!"

"You hear the book fairy!" Garland shouted, "get moving maggots!"

"Was the maggots part really necessary?" IF asked Garland

"I used to be apart of the military, people were very strict back then!" Garland said

* * *

 **(Planeptune, Planeptune's Basilicom, Unknown Time)**

"Alright, clothes are changed, weapons have been retrieved, what's going on?" Tamazaki asked

"It seems that Uhrevia…isn't actually dead!" Hinato told everyone which caused everyone to respond with a giant "WHAT?!"

"How could she have survived?" Blanc asked, "we made sure that the bitch remained on the ground!"

"From the energy reading that we have been able to get, we are able to confirm that she is using the power of the mythical weapons from this dimension in order to grant her another life." Histoire said

"This must be what she meant about her master plan!" Laxtria said, "She was saying that she would use the weapons in order to travel back into the past and reach her true potential!"

"Travel back to the past?" Bryce asked, "Who gave her access to the Door of Time!?"

"That's not the point!" Laxtria said, "The point is that since she's traveling back to the past, the whole world will be doomed!"

"There has to be a way to stop her!" Caem said, "our world could disappear in minutes!"

Everyone began to exchange looks with one another. The Oracles looked at each other and shook their heads, they knew what had to be done.

"There is one way…" Chika said, "We're only able to do it because of that chip that you found in Uhrevia's castle."

"Chika, please tell us what we have to do." Vert asked, "we cannot stand here and wait any longer!"

"Of course Lady Very!" Chika bowed, "the chip that you received has given us access to perform a ritual known as "Re;Starting"

"Re;Starting?" Neptune repeated, "you don't mean like restarting a computer or a console or something, right?"

"Re;Starting is when two vessels are sent back in time to the a specific point in their lives, they retain everything except their memories." Kei said, "think of it as "New Game Plus" in real life."

"How are we supposed to perform this ritual?" Uni asked, "no one has to hold hands and chant something ridiculous, right?"

"That is where the Divine weapons come in." Mina said, "the Divine weapons have the power to activate "New Game Plus" once the chip has been implanted into Histoire, the weapons will begin to react."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go and kick that Succubus in her face one last time!" Sacred shouted

"But there is one thing that is missing." Hinato said, "and that is the vessels themselves."

"We can't randomly pick two of you as vessels." Histoire said, "it only will only work to those who had different experiences than everyone else."

Everyone became silent as they entered deep a thought. Using two vessels other than the ones actually required could result in two people losing their lives, so everyone had to think logically.

Memories raced through everyone's minds of their entire lives (For the Goddesses, it was the major moments of their lives since they're ageless). Nepgear and Rom eventually rose their heads.

"That's it!" The both of them shouted

"Hm?" Histoire said, "did the two of you figure out something?"

"We did!" Rom shook her head, "we know who has to go back in time!"

"I you think really hard about it, the answer is staring at all of us in the face." Nepgear said, "The two vessels have to be-"

Nepgear then looked directly at Alex and Caem. Everyone else looked at the two with something sparking in their minds shortly after. Alex and Caem both tilted their heads and gave everyone confused looks.

"How can it be us?" Caem asked

"Caem, you and Alex both grew up in a world where monsters, Goddesses, and the fourth wall (maybe) didn't exist!" Nepgear said, "the two of you still aren't adapted to Gameindustri as much since you've only been here for about a year!"

"Wait, what about Tam then?" Alex asked, "doesn't he count?"

"Tamazaki has been imprisoned by Uhrevia for 6 years, he can't be a vessel." Histoire said, "It seems to me that he isn't more adapted to Gameindustri's setting than Garland and Bryce combined!"

"What?" Garland and Bryce said

"I feel really strong about this…" Nepgear said, "But at the same time, I feel like I just made a terrible decision…"

"…" Alex looked at Caem, "Alright…we'll risk it."

"You can't be serious right now!" Luth said, "you guys are really going to chance some educational guess?"

"You have to remember that Nepgear, an aspiring mad scientist, made this so called educational guess." Alex bluntly said

"…Yeah! That's exactly why I'm asking if you're going to chance it!" Luth shouted

"Yup." Alex put a cocky smile on his face

"…Yes…Yes, this could work!" Hinato took out a slip of papers along with a pen and jotted something down, "Alex, when you talk with me on the phone I want you to read me this before I am able to ask you any questions, do you understand?"

"Uh…how am I supposed to remember that I even have this?" Alex asked

"You will remember, trust me." Hinato said, "from there, my other self will inform you on what you and Caem shall do next."

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Histoire asked, "we cannot afford to mess up, we are only able to preform this ritual once!"

"I feel a bit uneasy about this." Vert replied

"Why do most of these rituals involve someone raising a weapon at another person?" Blanc asked

"This is really for the sake of the world…Something is just telling me that none of this is going to end well." Noire said

"Didn't really think that I would have to kill my baby sis' boyfriend or kill my man's little brother." Neptune said

Alex and Caem stood in the center of the room while the CPUs surrounded them, one on each side. Everyone else was watching from the sidelines, they were preparing to look away.

"W-wait!" Caem shouted, "Can I ask a really weird arm random question before we go?"

"Umm…yes?" Histoire said

"Luth…are you a Masochist?" Caem asked

Everyone didn't even know how to respond to Caem's question. The room put their attention on Luth who was giving Caem one of those "What the f*** did you just say?" looks.

"What kind of question is that!?" Luth asked, "how the f*** did you even come up with that assumption!?"

"Well…I kind of noticed that when Uni lost her memories, you wanted her to get them back quickly so she could…continue to hurt you?" Caem asked, "you also been showing some signs of enjoying certain types of pain."

"…can you just hurry up and attack the damn kid…" Luth asked

 **Luth and Uni learned a new Couplin Skill: Masochistic Drive!**

"F*** you!" Luth shouted

Histoire raised her hands into the air, a large green orb began to float above her hand. The CPUs got into attacking stances and closed their eyes. Alex and Caem looked around at all of their friends who couldn't bare to even look at them.

Alex began to notice that the ceiling was starting to crack right above Hinato. Caem looked over at the ceiling and noticed it was cracking as well.

"Hinato! The ceiling is-"

Right as the two boys were about to warn Hinato, everything had suddenly became white for them as they immediately fell unconscious after feeling pain being delivered to them on all sides.

* * *

 **(Our World, Park Area (New York), takes place during the First Chapter)**

"Ugh…" Caem shook his head, "why does my head hurt suddenly?"

"Don't try to dodge the question pipsqueak!" A Older boy shouted, causing Caem to jump, "you said that you would get my homework done by today, so where is it!?"

Caem looked up at the older boy who was currently cracking his knuckles. Caem also noticed that their other boys surrounding him so he wouldn't run.

"Umm…I…I don't want to do your work anymore!" Caem shouted, "why don't you stop bothering me and everyone else and go do your own work!"

The bullies looked at each other in shock, they were surprised that Caem was actually able to stand up for himself. The one Caem was talking to however was not amused with him at all.

"I'll make you regret those words!" The bully shouted before driving his fist into Caem's stomach, "…what the?"

Caem closed his eyes as the delivered a blow to his gut, however the punch was like a pillow hitting against his stomach. Caem opened one eye and looked down at his stomach and then back at the bully.

"That…didn't hurt…" Caem said

"Grr…" The bully growled, "Then how about you have some of-"

Someone then launched the bully halfway across the park. His goons looked back at him and looked at the person who had launched him. Caem was also surprised.

"A-Alex?" Caem said

"Whoa…was…was that a pebble I threw or do I have inhuman strength?" Alex's eyes were widened as he looked down at his hand

"G-guh…." The bully was trying to pull himself up, his goons ran over to help him, "you…the both of you are f***ing freaks!"

The bully and his goons started to runaway, leaving Alex and Caem with dumbfounded looks. The two boys glanced at each other and try to process what had happened but weren't able to.

"You alright Caem?" Alex asked, "you aren't hurt are you?"

"Um..m…S-strangely no, I'm not hurt." Caem answered, "I'm just really confused and have a headache…"

"Same here actually…" Alex said before picking up Caem's books, "come on, let's go home."

* * *

 **(Our World, Housing Area, 4:00 PM)**

Alex and Caem were silent for their entire trip to Caem's house. The two both had terrible headaches and weren't really up for talking to anyone.

Finally, Alex and Caem made it to Caem's house. Alex handed Caem his books while Caem took them from him, something seemed to bug him but he didn't know what.

"Thanks…" Caem said, "I want to invite you inside, but I really need to go and take some Aspirin for my headache, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I was going to go home and try to sleep it off." Alex said, "I don't think I can go to Kendo Karate classes like this."

"Well...I'll see you later then." Caem said as he walked to his front door.

Alex stood at the gate of Caem's house until he went inside. Alex placed his hand on his head and began to walk back back to his home, ignoring all the people who were playing with the new smartphone app.

* * *

As Alex arrived at his house, he noticed that the UPS truck was driving off. Alex climbed the steps to his house and saw a package lying in front of the door with no name on it.

"I wasn't expecting anything…" Alex picked up the package, "I really hope this isn't some sort of prank…"

Alex searched around in his pocket until he found the key to the door. He unlocked the door, went inside, and locked the door behind him.

Alex sat down on the sofa and began to open up the package. He then took out a brand smartphone that seemed to be very familiar to him.

"Who sent this to me?" Alex asked before feeling something in his pocket, "Huh?...What the Hex Decimals!?"

Alex pulled out a phone that was the exact same thing as the phone that was in the package, with the one in his pocket being work out just a bit. Alex noticed two things, on the first phone there was a number for him to call, on the second phone there was a note with a code attached to it.

"Please read this to the man on the phone before he has the chance to ask you any questions…" Alex read, "From…Hinato?"

Alex examined both phones before deciding that he would YOLO it (this sounds way too familiar). Alex turned on the new phone and dialed in the number that was given to him.

"Hello Alex." A man with a familiar voice said on the other line, "It seems that you have finally gotten my package."

"Uhh…yeah?" Alex said, "Can I ask who you are to start this conversation off?"

"That is not important right now." The man said, "I would like to ask you a few questions, would you mind answering them?"

"Hold it!" Alex shouted, "I actually have something to read to you!"

"Hm?" The man said, "something to read to me?"

"Err…yeah." Alex looked at the slip of paper that was attached to the work out phone,

"um…eG3AvM8A4CsAhDlE5MfI…Wins?"

The man on the other line went silent. Alex wasn't sure if he did something wrong or if he had misread the code. He man then began to clear his throat.

"I see that it is finally happening…" The man on the line said, "The Re;Starting ritual seems to have worked on the both of you…"

"What?" Alex said, "what are you even talking about?"

"Alex, do you see the crater in your backyard?" The man asked, "Throw the phone that you are talking to me on into the crater, I will take care of the rest."

"Aww…I really wanted to be that guy with two phones…" Alex sighed, "alright, I'll go do it."

Alex got up from the sofa and began to walk over to the glass screen door. He then slid the screen door open and walked over to the giant crater that was in his backyard.

Alex looked down at the phone and threw it into the crater (although he was very hesitant to do so). A pillar of light then shot out of the crater and up into the air, this created a hole in the sky.

"What…the…Hex…Decimals?" Alex looked up into the sky in awe

Alex soon began to noticed that multiple things had emerged from the portal and were falling to the ground. Alex quickly dived back into his house and shut the door before the objects landed.

Alex heard multiple things land in his backyard, they were making …."THUD" sounds? Alex peeked out from where he was and saw that multiple people were sitting on one person.

"This is your world Tamazaki?" Blanc asked, "It seems….less advanced than I thought it would be."

"Your world probably must not even know what the Internet is! That must be why everything is so ancient!" Neptune commented

"Neptune, our world clearly knows what technology is." Garland said, "just try to remember that we aren't in your world."

"Wait a minute…" Tamazaki looked around, "this is my backyard…and that's my house right there!"

"This is where you used to live?" Sacred asked, "damn it looks small as hell!"

"There is a total of 10 rooms inside there, I wouldn't consider that small." Tamazaki said

"Is…Is that…Tam?" Alex quietly said to himself, "who are all those people with him?"

As Alex was watching the party, he made eye contact with Rult who was currently in Nepgear's arms. Rult began to bark, this made Nepgear look at Rult and then at Alex.

"Uh-oh." Alex said

"Everyone look over there!" Nepgear pointed at Alex

"Aww man! Why can't the cute girls keep their mouths shut?" Alex asked

"Does anyone else get the feeling that he's going to run?" Uni asked

"He's not going to run…" Tamazaki said, "this was during the time her thought that I had gone missing, he's not going anywhere as far as I-"

"He's putting on his shoes." Luth interrupted Tamazaki, "and…he's out the door."

"…Son of a-"

* * *

Alex ran down the street as fast as he could. He didn't want to look back to see if he was being followed or not, he wasn't going to take that chance.

Alex then arrived at the front gates of a mansion and quickly opened them. He then proceeded to run up to the door and knocked on it.

"Come on…please answer!" Alex said

"Huh? Alex?" Caem opened the door, "what are you doing here? I can't really talk since my cousin is here."

"Caem, the THING happened!" Alex said

"The THING?" Caem said, "when you say THING do you mean enrolling into a academy for girls or…"

"The…second THING." Alex said

"…Your brother is back!?" Caem shouted, "how did this happen!?"

"I dot really know, but something tells me that really isn't Tam." Alex said, "He's with people I didn't even recognize…it's all just so confusing…"

"Well…" Caem looked behind him, "if you want, you could stay here until everything blows over-"

"Too late for that!" Someone said, causing Alex and Caem to jump

Alex and Caem saw the party standing at the gate, they didn't seem to be out of breath at all. Alex and Caem looked at each other and slowly backed up.

"If you take another step back, the both you will regret it." Blanc bluntly said

"Who are all of you?" Caem asked, "and…are you really Tamazaki?"

"I just realized how paranoid Caem really is…" Taem said

"Why do you look like me!?" Caem asked, "I never knew that I had a twin brother!"

"Alright, the both of you calm down." Tamazaki started to walk over to the both of them while pulling a device out his pocket, "just listen to this, everything will be explained."

Tamazaki pressed a button on the small device and a hologram of Histoire appeared. Alex's jaw simply dropped to the ground since he didn't even think holograms were possible in his world.

"Greetings Alex and Caem, I am Histoire." Histoire said, "If you are listening this then you were successful in performing the Re;Starting ritual but have lost your memories in advance."

"Lost our…memories?" Alex said

"Until you return to Gameindustri, your memories won't be restored. This isn't the reason why I am telling you this however... Histoire said, "Something dangerous will be appearing in your world at any time, we need the both of you to help us in order to save our world and yours."

"Something dangerous?" Caem gulped

"If you need any more information, please ask anyone from the group of people you have met." Histoire said, "Thank you for listening…we are counting on all of you…"

Histoire's holograph them disappeared. Tamazaki put the device back in his pocket and looked at Alex and Caem. The two of them looked at Tamazaki and then at the others.

Before anyone could say anything however, there was a crash that sounded throughout the area. The party looked up into the sky and saw the same giant orb that was in Gameindustri.

"I-is that what we're supposed to be fighting!?" Caem asked, "I-It's gigantic!"

"You've faced worse, I don't know what you're complaining about!" Ram said, "oh right, you lost your memories…"

"We're going to have to get up close if we want to do anything to it." Garland suggested, "We better start moving before we're stopped by anything else."

The party exchanged looks with one another and shook their heads, although Alex and Caem were still a bit uneasy about the situation.

Before the party could exit through the gates, people began to run out of the mansion and out of the gates themselves, they were all panicking. The party looked beyond the gate to see the streets were in chaos, everyone was panicking suddenly.

"Caemron?" Someone said from the doorway of the mansion

The party turned around to see…Another Kashi. The other Kashi began to walk down the stairs of the mansion and over to the group, he was wearing a black tuxedo unlike the original Kashi.

"Wait…huh!?" Caem looked at the Kashi in the party and then the other Kashi, "t-two Kashis?"

"Hm?" The other Kashi looked at his counterpart, "…"

"Hello there." Kashi said

"…" The other Kashi then looked at Tamazaki

"Uhh…Hey Kash, long time no see." Tamazaki said

"…What is going on here?" The other Kashi asked

The party tried to explain everything to the other Kashi in the quickest but most efficient way they could. Although the other Kashi seemed to get the gist of everything when they said alternate dimension.

"That's all that I needed to hear." The other Kashi said, "if that's how it's supposed to be then fine. All that I ask is that you all be careful."

"Thanks Kashi." Caem said, "we'll be sure to come back safely…oh and please don't tell my parents."

"I really don't think that would really matter at this point." The other Kashi said, "they aren't even aware of what's going on out here."

"I don't mean to sound rude, but we need to go right now!" Noire said

"Right!" The party said

* * *

 **(Our World, Town Square, Unknown Time)**

The party arrived at the town square, they were greeted by the giant orb that looked to have grown even bigger than it originally was back in the Hyperdimension.

A transparent purple being emerged from the orb and came crashing down to the ground. Everyone ran out of the way before they could get crushed. Four Crystals started to spawn on the far end sides of the plaza as the being got up and began to roar.

"What the Hex Decimals!?" Alex shouted, "what kind of creature is that thing!?"

"That…is our mother." Tamazaki said

"Huh?" Alex said, "What!?"

"Those crystals must be powering it." Kashi said, "we need to smash those crystals, it might help us win against this beast."

"Hey I have an idea!" Sacred said, "let's the 4 of us handle that thing while you guys go and smash those crystals over there."

"Sacred!" Bryce, Garland, and Storm shouted

"If you're volunteering to take on a beast that's not even half your size then be our guest!" Neptune said, "now let's make like bananas and split!"

The party ran into different directions, leaving Bryce, Garland, Sacred, and Storm behind. The three slowly turned to Sacred who was giving a nervous smile.

"Heh heh…" Sacred nervously laughed, "I…kind of expected them to stay and…yeah."

"Whatever, the damage has already been done." Bryce said, "Let's kick ass and chew bubblegum…and I'm all out of gum."

* * *

 **(Vs. Transparent Beast (Uhrevia?)**

 **(Luth's Scouter: Level Unknown, Moves Unknown)**

 **(Party Members: Sacred, Storm, Bryce, and Garland)**

 **(Play Ryussei no Bitfrost – Nao)**

The beast glared at the four and began to grit its teeth. The four took a cube out of their pockets and pressed a small button on the side of the cubes. The cubes began to morph into the types of weapons Sacred, Storm, Garland, and Bryce.

"We might not be carrying our actual weapons, but that doesn't mean that we can't deal damage against you…" Storm said, "so bring it Fish breath:"

"YOU…I REMEMBER THE FOUR OF YOU!" The beast said, "I'LL MAKE SURE THAT I GET MY REVENGE!"

The beast went for Storm first because of her insult towards it. The beast dashed over to Storm. Storm ran towards the beast and rolled under it.

" **Pyro Inferno!** " Garland shouted

Garland shot out a pillar of fire from the barrel of his rifle. The beast stood still in fire, it was completely unaffected by Garlands attack. The beast slowly turned its head over to Garland, before being kicked in the side of the face by Bryce.

"How do ya like that!?" Bryce asked, "Wuh-oh."

The beast slammed into body onto Bryce. As the beast got up, it noticed that Bryce wasn't there. There was them a small whistle that came from the beast's left side, as it turned its head someone swung their Scythe into its left eye causing it to stumble backwards and howl in pain.

"How do you like me now!?" Sacred asked, "You guys done with those crystals yet!?"

"Almost!" Nepgear shouted, "we need one more minute, I think we're almost there!"

"GRRRRAAAWWW!" The beast shouted, "YOU'LL PAY YOU LITTLE S***!"

The beast swung its arm at Sacred and sent him flying through multiple houses, this caused the screams of the citizens to increase dramatically. As the beast walked over to Sacred, Garland fired a round of bullets at its other eye which caused it to howl in pain once again.

"YOU CAMOUFLAGED SCUMBAG, GRAAAGHHHH!" The beast shouted, "I WILL REMEMBER WHAT YOU'VE DONE- WHEN YOUR-"

The beast was shortly interrupted when the sound of glass shattering sounded out through the whole town. The crystals that were scattered around the area had been broken by the rest of the party, the remains of the crystal started to get sucked back up into the void above everyone.

"N-NO! NO!" The beast shouted as it tried to grab on to something before being pulled back into the void, "NOOOOOO!"

 **(Battle Won!)**

 **(Credits Received: 0 Credits)**

 **(Items Received: None)**

 **(Stop the Music)**

* * *

Although the beast was sucked back into the void, everything still continued to get sucked in. The whole party was forced to grab on to something to prevent themselves from being sucked I .

"Everyone, hold on tight!" Tamazaki shouted

As everyone continued to hold on to something, the APLs and CPUs began to noticed that a billboard was starting to come off its hinges. They then turned to the APL Aspirants and the CPU Candidates and immediately put the pieces together.

"MOVE! GET OUT THE WAY!" Terra shouted

"YOUR GOING TO GET PULLED IN!" Noire shouted

"What did they say!?" Alex asked, "I heard, "Pulled in"

"I think I might know what they mean by pulled in-" Uni was about to say before she heard something fall apart, "Huh?"

The Aspirants and Candidates looked up at the billboard that was flying towards them. Being the gentlemen that they are, the Aspirants pulled their respective Candidate close to them before the four them were smacked in the face by the billboard and lost their grip on the objects that they were holding onto.

"NOOOOO!" Both CPUs and APLs shouted

As the Candidates and Aspirants were pulled into the void, the orb got bigger and bigger until eventually it had exploded. A white light bathed the area, launching everyone in different directions until everything just…stopped.


	65. The Final Arc: Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **The Final Arc Chapter 5: Cloaked Encounter**

 **Alex's Perspective**

 **(Unknown Dimension, Unknown Area, Time is Unknown)**

Everything was completely…white. For miles and miles on end, you couldn't see anything but…white. This was sort of a calm and relaxing sight, but I would be lying if I did say that.

I stood up up from where I originally was. My head felt extremely foggy and I couldn't even remember a single thing. All I could really remember was my name: Alex.

"How…did I get here?" I asked in hopes of someone actually answering me

Unfortunately I didn't get the response I was looking for. I sighed and decided to start walking, if I wanted to find any answers I knew I wouldn't get them by standing around. Then again however, I'm in some sort of white abyss that seems endless.

* * *

I was walking for what seemed like an eternity, it felt like I wasn't going to find anything at this rate. However my thoughts were thrown to the side when I heard footsteps come from all four of my sides.

"Who's there?" I asked, "it's okay to come near me, I wouldn't hurt anyone at all."

I don't think what I said even mattered to the people who were walking towards me, I still continued to hear footsteps until eventually I was face to face with seven different people.

"…Who are you guys?" The boy with light brown hair asked

"I could ask everyone here the same question." The girl with the twintails asked, "but it feels like I already know who everyone is."

"I feel the same way..." The girl with the long lilac purple hair asked, "Um…My name is…Nepgear."

"My name is Luth."

"My name is Uni."

"My name…uh I think it's Caem?"

"I'm Taem, apparently I have a twin brother who's unsure of himself!"

"…Mines is R-Rom…"

"And I'm Ram, don't mind Rom she's just shy I guess."

"Well...my name is Alex." I told everyone, "it's nice to meet you."

"Does anyone even know why their here?" Uni asked, "My mind is too foggy to even process the the easiest of things."

"I don't know…" Rom answered, "I can't think we'll either…"

"Since it's the eight of us here, something is telling me that we all somehow ended up here in the same way." Nepgear said, "It's just a thought though…"

"It doesn't seem like a bad thought to be honest…" Luth said, "we should probably keep that in mind or something."

I guess not standing around was actually a good thing ok my part, otherwise I wouldn't of met these guys. We decided that we would continue walking forward and see if we could find anything at all.

* * *

After a few minutes of us walking however, something felt really strange. I could feel the presence of other people yet I couldn't see anyone other than our newly formed group. I could tell that I wasn't the only one feeling this way as the rest of the group stopped and looked around time to time to look around.

"You've made a terrible mistake…"

We all stopped at once when we heard a voice say that line. We knew that it had come from behind us, so we slowly started to turn around to see five cloaked figures in white bolt for us. Everyone either did a backflip or a strafe to the left/right.

In front of us stood five people wearing white cloaks. One wielded a sword that had a icy blade. Another had dual guns in their hand. There were two who both had books in their hands. Finally, the last one held a pair of Combat knives in their hands, the one with the knives looked to be the one who spoke.

"There isn't any way for us to forgive you." The one holding the knives said, she sounded like a girl, "you'll pay…you'll pay for what you've done!"

"What we've done?" Caem said, "do…do you know something about who we are? Could you please tell us if you do?"

"Pretty please?" Rom said

"Quiet!" One of the two people holding the books said, it sounded like the voice of a boy, "we're not going to let you get out of this, we will get our revenge!"

"These guys are freaking insane…" Luth said, "we're freaking boned man! We can't fight these guys!"

The moment those words came out of Luth's mouth I felt a surge of energy come through me. I looked at my hand and saw something form…it was a Staff…a Bo Staff. I noticed that everyone else had weapons as well, from a Beam Saber, to a rifle, to even claws!

"We don't exactly know what's going on, but if it's a fight you're looking for then bring it!" I taunted them

"Gladly!" The person with the sword answered

* * *

 **(Vs Mysterious Cloaked Opponents)**

 **(So I can keep myself from going insane, the cloaked opponents will be recognized by the initials of their weapons)**

 **(Play Never More – Persona 4)**

 **(Party Members: Alex, Nepgear, Luth, Uni, Caem, Rom, Taem, and Ram)**

 **3** **rd** **Perspective**

S.W. (Sword Wielder) ran across the battlefield and over to the party, they dragged their sword across the field as they ran. Caem ran towards S.W. and clashed with them. The clash didn't last for long however, S.W. pushed Caem back and swung their sword at him.

"No you don't!" Ram shouted

Ram raised her Pen up in the air and created a barrier that caused S.W's slash to bounced off. Taem took this opportunity to attack and sprinted over to S.W. to deliver a heavy blow to his stomach.

" **Golden Rays!** " Both T.H's (Tome Holders) shouted

Golden rays were being emitted from the two tomes. Both turned there books to Taem, this blinded him and caused him to turn into a golden statue. The party flinched from the sight of their friend being turned into a statue.

S.W. swung their sword into Taem, causing the statue to shatter into small pieces. Taem was launched across the battlefield before rolling across the field and lying on the floor completely knocked out.

"Yukki! Now!" D.G. (Dual Guns)

The person who D.G. had called Yukki was the person with the combat knives, as she had responded to the name. Yukki twirled her knives before dashing for Luth at a incredible speed.

"Screw off!" Luth shouted

As Yukki was only inches away from her target, Luth raised his gun a pulled the trigger. Yukki slid across the floor and noticed that she was bleeding on her right arm. Luth gave a small smirk as Yukki looked at him and let out a small growl.

Luth wasn't able to keep that smile on his face for long however. D.G. ran towards Luth before doing a flip over him and landing behind him. As Luth turned around, D.G. put both of her guns up to Luth's face and began to rapidly fire at him.

Luth fell backwards onto the floor, he was bleeding to the point where he was lying in a puddle of blood. D.G. noticed that Uni was directly aiming her rifle at her, D.G. was shaking a bit.

"Y-your…your not her…" D.G. said, "you aren't really her…No…No you're not!"

"Stop talking and die already!" Uni shouted

Uni fired multiple bullets made out of plasma from the barrel of her rifle. D.G. stood still as the bullets whisked past her, eventually two of the bullets knocked her handguns out of her hands.

"…I'm sorry…" D.G. muttered

D.G. then sprinted over to Uni without any warning. Uni was attempting to cool down her rifle before shooting again but was too late. D.G. delivered a multiple barrage of kicks to Uni before eventually punching her straight in the face, causing her to fall back onto the floor.

Meanwhile, S.W. and the were trying to break the shield that Rom and Ram had put up to protect themselves, Caem, Nepgear, and Alex with the shield cracking every second.

"We…can't…hold this up…any…longer." Ram grunted

"Too…tired…" Rom said

The then raised their hands in the air, creating a giant sphere that was made out of ice but…had a fiery aura surrounding it. Rom and Ram couldn't take it anymore and had collapsed to the ground, dispelling the shield.

"Rom, Ram!" Caem shouted

The took this time to throw the ball to the ground. Alex, Nepgear, and Caem looked up at the ball that was had heading towards them but couldn't do anything about it…at least that's what Alex and Nepgear had thought.

Caem had backed up to get a running start before eventually sprinting over to Alex. Caem then proceeded to use Alex as a footstool and dove right into the ball, this slowly cracked the ball of fiery ice before eventually it shattered into pieces.

Caem crashed into the ground which caused a shockwave to go through the area, Caem laid on the ground unresponsive. The both high fived each other before turning their attention back to the battle.

Alex and Nepgear were the only ones left, their allies had fallen to the hands of their opponents. They watched as Yukki slowly walked over to them until she was only a few feet away from them.

"This is going to hurt me more than this will hurt you…"Yukki said, "they wouldn't want me to do this…but their gone because of you!"

"What are you even talking about!?" Nepgear asked, "we don't even know what we've done for all of this to happen!"

"Is this going to be kill first, ask questions later?" Alex asked, "I'm pretty sure we won't be able to ask any questions if we're dead!"

"Stop trying to lie!" Yukki shouted, "I'll never forgive the both of you!"

Yukki sprinted for Alex and Nepgear before violently swinging her knives at them. Alex and Nepgear proceeded to dodge her attacks, although it looked as if she wasn't even trying.

Yukki then threw her knives at Nepgear, both of them hitting Nepgear in her legs. Nepgear screamed and collapsed onto the ground, she tried to pull the knives out but she winced everytime she touched them.

"Nepgea-" Alex was about to call out to her before Yukki rolled up her sleeve to reveal a metal arm that she drove into Alex's stomach, Alex coughed up some blood, "g-guh…"

Alex placed his hands on his stomach and fell to his knees. Yukki then elbowed him on top of his head, this forced him to the ground.

"S-stop! Please stop!" Nepgear shouted

"Stop squirming!" S.W. shouted as he pinned Nepgear to the ground, "Can you two freeze her limbs or something!?"

Alex looked over at Nepgear who was currently trying to escape S.W's grasp on her. Alex looked up at Yukki before sighing and closing his eyes…

* * *

"You'd better not give up." A voice spoke, "that's not what we'd want to happen…right?"

Alex opened his eyes and noticed that he was somewhere completely different, he was standing in a grassy field that looked to peaceful during the daytime.

"We told you not to give up…" Alex heard the voice of a girl, "so you'd better listen to us!"

Alex then noticed that there was two people standing directly. Alex simply stared at them until something popped up in his head, and those were two names.

"Tam…Silver?" Alex said

"You can't give up now Alex…" Tamazaki said, "we weren't raised to be a bunch of quitters, right?"

"But…their too strong…" Alex said

"Yeah, but you and your friends are stronger!" Silver said, "sure they're kids and their stat growths are based on their parents who are probably overpowered…but you can beat them, I believe in you Le-Le!"

"I believe in you as well Alex, you have to win." Tam said before looking down, "after all in terms of blood…you're the only family that I have left…"

"Tam…Silver…" Alex said

* * *

Alex immediately open his eyes and punched Yukki in her legs. Yukki lost her balance and fell to the floor, Alex then performed a back flip a used his Bo Staff as a golf club and launched Yukki across the floor.

Alex then noticed that his friends had gotten back up onto their feet and were also pushing their foes back. Alex then noticed that his weapon along with Luth, Caem, and Taem's weapons had begun to glow before they all flew out of their wielder's hands and morphed into one giant cannon.

The party quickly assembled around the cannon and saw different handprint markings on each side of the cannon (4 handprint marks on each of the two sides). The party looked over at the Mysterious opponents and saw that they were beginning to get up.

The party placed their hands on the cannon. The cannon soon started to charge up a beam that was ready to fire at any minute now, everyone exchanged looks with each other before looking back at their enemies.

" **Final Frontier Cannon: For Gameindustri!** " The CPU Candidates and APL Aspirants shouted

The cannon shot out a beam that had a mixture of purple, black, white, green, red, blue, and yellow in it. The beam collided with their opponents and slowly began to disintegrate everyone of them.

"Thank…you…" Multiple voices said at once

 **(Battle Won!)**

 **(Credits Earned: 0 Credits)**

 **(Items Received: None)**

 **(Stop the Music)**

* * *

 **(Alex's Perspective)**

The eight of us simply stood in place, looking deep into the white abyss. Everything went from silence, to chaos, eventually ending in silence. None of us knew how to feel, we didn't know whether to feel happy we won or to feel…guilty.

We then started to hear footstep come towards us from our right side, our heads turned to the source of the footsteps at the same time, what we saw was someone we didn't expect to see.

"Uh…Uhrevia?" Nepgear said

* * *

 **Appearance Updated: Uhrevia**

 **Appearance: Luscious long brown hair that goes down to her waist, is revealed to be light-skinned with crystal blue eyes**

 **Appearance: She was wearing a long white dress that covered her bare feet. The dress had no sleeves and revealed had a "V" shaped symbol that revealed some cleavage. She wore aquamarine earrings.**

* * *

 **(Begin to Play Konna Ni Chikaku De (Piano)**

 **(3rd Perspective)**

"What…what are you children doing here?" Uhrevia's voice seemed to be higher pitch then her original voice was, "you…you didn't pass did you?"

"I think I might pass out just from looking at this gorgeous sight…" Taem was drooling before Ram smacked across the face

"N-no…we didn't, but…" Uni seemed to be confused, "What…happened to you? You look more…more…"

"More purified then you usually do!" Luth finished Uni's sentence, "you look like a completely different person!"

"Oh, well…this is who I actually am!" Uhrevia gave them a warm smile, "The only reason I acted the way you saw me was…was because I was driven to insanity."

"Well that kind of explains some stuff…wait a minute, no it doesn't." Luth started, "It explains EVERYTHING!"

"I am terribly sorry for causing you and your friends so much trouble…" Uhrevia turned her back, "I just wanted everything to go back to the way it was…"

"Uhrevia…" Nepgear said, "What do you mean by "I just wanted everything to go back to the way it was?"

"Long ago, before the nations you knew had been formed, before Celestia had fallen… I used to be a Goddess." Uhrevia said, "I ruled alongside the other Goddess of that time and my sister, who went by **True Purple**. Eventually, my sister gave birth to the one you know as Neptune."

"Neptune…is my sister." Nepgear spoke, "does this mean…that you're my…aunt?"

Uhrevia turned her head and looked directly into Nepgear's purple eyes. "Yes…yes it does mean that, my dear Niece." Uhrevia smiled before turning back once again to everyone, "when it came to children however, I had three…who…I've lost…"

"…Could you tell us about them?" Alex took a step forward

"My three children…they were getting sweetest children that any Moyer could ask for, they always kept a smile on their faces. Even the newborn…" Uhrevia chuckled a bit, "I had to give them up however…I did everything in my power to get them back…I failed miserably."

"That's really sad…" Rom said

"It is…but it is fine." Uhrevia said, "I can still see their faces…their names were-"

"Gin, Trenton, and Arekkusu." Alex said

Uhrevia stood still in silence, eventually she turned around and faced Alex. "H-how…how do you know those names?" Uhrevia had a shaky voice, "Its strange but…I never got your name before…"

"My name is Alex…" Alex said, "but that's another way for you to say "Arekkusu"

Uhrevia's eyes had widened. She placed her hands over mouth and started to shake, her eyes were starting to become watery as well. Alex smiled before running over to Uhrevia and hugging her.

"You didn't fail..." Alex said, "although you can't see your other children…your able to see your youngest!"

Uhrevia couldn't stop the tears that were beginning to roll down her face. She silently wrapped her arms around her son, the two remained silent for a long period of time. The others looked at each other and smiled at one another, Nepgear had the biggest smile out of everyone.

Uhrevia then moved her arms up to Alex's shoulder and kneeled down on her two knees. "Seeing you smile again has filled the void in my heart." Uhrevia said, "if you're here, then…"

"Uhrevia, Trenton is actually Red Player." Alex said, "he's the one who you imprisoned for 6 years along with the CPUs."

"He...is?" Uhrevia said, "I wish I had known, something about his appearance seemed way to familiar to me."

"Axtria was actually Gin…" Alex said, "during our final battle…she gave up her own life just to protect me…"

Uhrevia noticed that Alex was tearing up, she pulled him into a embrace until she was sure that he was okay. "I am deeply saddened that Gin is…gone…" Uhrevia said, "but…She vowed when you were born, that she would do anything in her power to protect you."

"She kept that promise…three times…" Alex said as he wiped away the tears that were forming in his eyes, "but she wouldn't want me to mourn about her for the rest of my life…so that's why I have to move on…"

"Gin would be proud of you…" Uhrevia smiled, "now…I feel as if there is one last thing I should tell you before I go…"

"Go?" Alex said, "w-where are you going!?"

"Do not worry my child…I will be somewhere very close to you…" Uhrevia said, "As of now however…I will tell not just you, but as well as your friends…the man you know as Hinato is not who he may seem, he is a very dangerous man…please be…cautious…around…him…."

Uhrevia began to dissolve into nothing but small specks of light. The specks of light soon started to form around Alex's ring finger before forming into a actual ring. The ring was a light blue color, their was one word lightly written on it: Hope.

"I…Love you…My child…" Uhrevia voice faded away

"…" Alex placed his hand on his chest, "I love you too…Mom."

* * *

Alex turned around and faced his friends who were all smiling at him. He proceeded to walk over to them.

"Hey…I just thought of something…" Ram said, "so…didn't Alex's Mom just say she was sisters with Nepgear's Mom?"

"Well…yeah." Uni said, "What's the prob-…"

"…Oh God…" Luth said, "Does that mean…"

Everyone then looked over at Alex and Nepgear, who had not figured it out yet. "Alex and Nepgear are cousins!?" They shouted.

"We are?" Alex said

"I guess we technically are!" Nepgear said before frowning, "does this mean…we can't be in a relationship?"

"…" Alex looked at Nepgear, "…I don't want this relationship to end…I want to be with you."

"A-…Alex." Nepgear said

"Just because you're my cousin, doesn't mean anything to me!" Alex said, "If this is going to be considered incest, then let it be considered incest! I love you Nepgear!"

Nepgear stared deeply into Alex's eyes before blushing. She then proceeded to take Alex's hand and place it against her chest. The two then kissed each other, this also lasting a long period of time until Nepgear had suddenly collapsed.

"Nepgear?" Alex said

The other CPU Candidates were about to rush over to help Nepgear, but they collapsed as well. The APL Aspirants kneeled down over their respective Candidate.

"Uni, what's wrong?" Luth asked, "come on say something!"

"Rom, are you okay?" Caem asked, "please speak to me!"

"Ram, what are you doing just lying on the floor like that?" Taem asked, "you shouldn't be so silent, your starting to scare me!"

"Nepgear, please open your eyes!" Alex was still holding her hand, "I don't want to lose you!"

The Candidates remained silent, they never spoke a word to their Aspirants. Suddenly voices could be heard inside the Aspirants' heads.

"Why do the Candidates need to say this phrase?" Someone asked

"There is a good number of reason why they have to say said phrase sooner or later." Someone responded, "one major reason being that if they are on verge of death, they can call on their Aspirants in either sharing their life force or…relinquishing their roles as their guardians."

"Why would either of us want to do that!?" Someone asked, "I'm pretty sure that we're happy with guardians who will do anything to make us happy!"

"Well…not everything." Someone said

"Shut it you…"

The voices then disappeared from the Aspirants' head. They all exchanged looks with each other before looking down at their Candidates…

"You girls have to say it…" Alex said, "you just have to…"

"…"The Candidates moved only a little bit, "Ah….A…AP…P….PL….A-P-L….L…Life….."

Spheres of light began to surround the APL Aspirants and the CPU Candidates. The Aspirants had their CPU Candidates close to them, their eyes were closed. Eventually, the spheres the were all in disappeared…along with APL Aspirants and CPU Candidates.


	66. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

 **Epilogue: The True Ending**

 **Tamazaki's Perspective**

 **(Gameindustri, Planetptune's Medical Center, 10:00 AM (A few days after the last chapter)**

I had awoken to the sound of small beeps that came up every few seconds. I began to open my eyes only to be blinded temporarily by the rays of the ceiling lights.

Once I had regained my vision I began to examine my surroundings. I was in the hospital from what I saw, and I had these…cords stuck onto my body, one was connected to the IV drip next to my bed.

"No you silly turtle…" I heard a voice come from the bed next to me, "you can't…have those peaches, they're mine…"

Although I couldn't see who was beside me because of the wall that was separating us, I could tell by the voice and what they had just said that it was Neptune (she must be having some weird dreams).

I began to remove everything off my chest, and arms until my heart monitor went off with a long *beeping* sound. I proceeded to move my legs off of the bed and onto the floor, I felt a bit shaky but I was fine.

I started to make my way to the door until they opened. I took a step back as I didn't want to fall unconscious, and saw that IF, Compa, Histoire, Hinato, and Laxtria were standing in front of the door.

"Papa woke up!" Laxtria ran over and hugged me, although I seriously don't know where the "Papa" came from.

"Oh thank the True Goddesses that you're awake!" Histoire have a sigh of relief, "we were all worried that you had died!"

"Why would you say that?" I asked, "wasn't my heart monitor giving you any clues I was alive?"

"We weren't really sure if we could rely on your Heart monitor Tama." Compa said, "the doctors said that you didn't have a pulse yet the machine was still showing you were alive."

"Yeah, poor Laxtria couldn't stop crying." IF frowned, "she thought you and Nep were gone for good."

"Speaking of Neptune, we were told that she was in the same room as you?" Histoire asked me

"Hey…people are trying to get some sleep here!" Neptune revealed herself, it was at this time I noticed that the gown that was on Neptune was too big for her…what I'm trying to say is that Neptune isn't wearing any clothing.

"Mama!" Laxtria stopped hugging me and ended up glomping Neptune, in a way Laxtria was sort of like a giant "Censor" bar except actually a human girl.

"Aaaahhh!" Neptune shouted as she fell to the floor, "easy there kiddo! You really don't want to make me stay in this place, heh heh."

"Nep-Nep!" Compa ran over to Neptune and hugged her…well she picked her up along with Laxtria who was still hugging Neptune. Basically, Compa's bear hugging the both of them.

"It's good to see that the two of you are up." Hinato said

"Hey Guys? Where is everyone?" I asked, "Are they somewhere near?"

Everyone exchanged looks with one another, they looked to be hiding something from Neptune and I but didn't want to tell us. Neptune and I exchanged looks with another (of course I had to look away quickly since Neptune didn't put on any clothes).

"Neptune, Tamazaki…The CPU Candidates and the APL Aspirants never returned from the alternate world." Hinato said, "we were only able to find you and the rest of the CPUs and APLs, along with Garland, Bryce, Sacred and Storm."

"What?" I said

"My baby sister went missing!?" Neptune shouted, "well where are the search teams!? Those guys better not have quit so early!"

"The search teams tried their hardest…but they couldn't find a single one of them…" IF said, "the other CPUs and APLs suddenly ran out the door when we went to go visit them not too long ago…"

Alex is …gone? This can't be what I'm actually hearing, this is just some sort of twisted dream…yeah…yeah just a dream, I'm probably just still unconscious and I'm just having some nightmare.

"Anyways, the doctors said that there was no harm done to you guys so all we need to do is check you guys out." IF said, "we'll be back soon."

Everyone had left the room and went to the front desk, although Laxtria wanted to stay with us she had to go with everyone else. Neptune and I simply stared at the door before slowly turning to look at each other.

"GAAAHHH!" I looked the other way, "put some clothes on damn it!"

* * *

 **(10 to 20 Minutes later…)**

Neptune and I sat on our beds. We didn't speak a word to each other, we sat in silence while endless thoughts just ran through our minds…thoughts of our siblings.

"Grav…ard…" I heard another voice, "…ame…dustri….Grav…ard…"

The hell was that voice I just heard? What in all hell did they just say as well? It sounded something like, "Graveyard". I was unable to make out the rest of the parts however.

"Hey wait just a second!" Neptune stood up, "Why is some disembodied voice trying to say, "Gameindustri", along with another word that sounded muffled up!?"

"Wait…disembodied voice?" I stood up as well, "Neptune, you just heard a voice too?"

"Yeah, it was saying something about "Gameindustri- blargh gah" Neptune said, "the last part was pretty unclear if you ask me."

"I heard a voice as well." I said, "I was only able to make out the word, "Graveyard" out of all the rubbish that it was spouting."

Gameindustri…and Graveyard…Gameindustri…and Graveyard….Gameindustri…Graveyard…Gameindustri Graveyard! Neptune seemed to have glued the puzzle pieces together as well.

"The Gameindustri Graveyard!" Neptune and I said in unison

The two of us busted through the doors of our hospital room and sprinted down the hallway into the reception area. From there we saw everyone else talking to the the receptionist. We ran past them and out of the doors into Planeptune's busy streets.

"Ayyy Zaki!" Neptune and I saw Sacred, Storm, Bryce, and Garland walking down the sidewalk, "We were-GYYAAHHH!"

"Can't talk right now!" I shouted as I accidentally ran into Sacred, causing him to fall over on the ground, "We got Important things to do!"

It wasn't long before Neptune and I transformed and took to the skies. Neptune knew were the Gameindustri Graveyard was so I followed her since I had never been there before, I've only heard things about it.

* * *

 **(Gameindustri Graveyard, 10:40 AM)**

Neptune and I stood before the entrance of the Gameindustri Graveyard. We both stared into the graveyard, to me it seemed like a mixture of a graveyard and a junkyard.

I took a few steps into the graveyard before noticing that Neptune wasn't by my side. I looked back and saw Neptune still standing by the entrance, she didn't look like she was going to budge.

It was at this time I remembered that before I came to Gameindustri, Neptune, Nepgear, and the rest of the CPUs were trapped in this place for awhile. This most likely brings Neptune bad memories and is the reason why she didn't budge.

I walked back to Neptune and offered her my hand. Neptune looked at my hand and then up at me before smiling, she then proceeded to take my hand. The both of us then took a few steps into the graveyard together before we normally started walking.

We didn't exactly know where we were going, we were just walking in any direction we felt comfortable walking in. We encountered some monsters, but they fled as soon as they saw us for some reason.

At one point I noticed a group of people up ahead, they were standing in a ledge with their backs turned to us. Neptune and I got closer to them until they turned around, they most likely heard us from our footsteps. Neptune and I recognized them as the other CPUs and APLs, they must've heard the same voice and came to the graveyard as well.

"Sort of thought ya guys weren't gonna wake up." Zest said, "you sure we're taking longer than the rest of us to get here."

"If something doesn't happen in the next few minutes, I'm going to wish I never woke up…" I replied, "We all know they can't really be dead; they just can't."

"Deep down inside, I know that they're still alive…" Noire said, "I'll never forgive myself if that feeling is incorrect, I'll just like an even worst older sister than I already am."

For once, I feel like I can agree with Noire on something. I decided to leave my younger brother alone for 6 years straight without leaving any kind of trace of my existence. I feel as if I've earned myself the "World's Worst Brother Award" (If that hadn't already gone over to Terra).

"Everyone, there's something falling from the sky!" Vert said, "Look u-"

Before Vert could finish her sentence or before any of us could look up, a powerful shockwave sent all of us flying backwards and a large dust cloud filled the area.

After recovering from the shockwave, the eight of us went back over to the cliff to see what had happened. As soon as the dust cloud disappeared, we were able to make out at least two craters in the ground.

We jumped off the ledge and began to make our way over to the craters, we weren't even being cautious about it at all. The moment we stood before the craters we heard groaning along with two people rising from one crater while four rose from the other.

"Next time, don't use me as a cushion." Someone said, "who do you think I am, Noire?"

"Well it's not my fault for you conveniently being right under me!"

"Loud noises…"

"Stop arguing you guys! Your gonna give us headaches!"

"Don't you already give Blanc and Kashi headaches?"

"Taem, don't try to start something now out of all time-"

"Uni, Luth?" Noire and Terra said

"Rom, Ram?" Blanc said

"Caem, Taem?" Kashi said

The 6 of them stopped talking and looked directly at their siblings, who had already gone and hugged them before they got the chance to even say anything.

"God…God the both of you had us so worried…" Terra was really trying his hardest not to cry.

"Don't you ever s-scare us like that again!" Noire was the same way as Terra

"N-Noire, were…were you really that worried about me?" Uni asked

"Why would you say something like that! Of course I was!" Noire said, "I wasn't going to forgive myself if you didn't come back!"

"You don't know how many regrets I was going to have piled on top of the ones that already exist!" Terra said

"Kashi, Blanc, you're suffocating us!" Taem said

"Your squeezing the lights out of our fragile bodies!" Ram said

"S-sorry, we had just that you wouldn't come back…" Kashi said, "I was so afraid of losing my family once again…"

"Nothing would be the same if we had lost the four of you…" Blanc said, "we would be devastated…"

Neptune, Vert, Zest, and I watched the reunion between siblings. Zest and Vert were sad themselves that they didn't have any siblings that were in danger like the rest, but that's a good thing if you really think about.

However, out of all the Candidates and Aspirants, Planeptune's weren't in the bunch. One by one, everyone had begun to notice that Alex and Nepgear were nowhere to be seen, and one by one my heart began to fall apart.

I fell to my knees and looked up into the sky. I was waiting for some miracle to happen but I knew it really wasn't. Neptune stared at her shoes and clenched her fist, she knew as well as I did that there wasn't going to be some sort of miracle…

"FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK!"

* * *

 **Alex's Perspective**

The moment I came to, I felt like I couldn't breath at all. Everything was black and it felt like someone was sitting on my lap. My brain was barely working from the lack of oxygen, but the person on me turned there head towards me. I was able to faintly see a pair of purple eyes, my brain was able to put the pieces together and figure out it was Nepgear.

Nepgear and I were both breathing very heavily, we had to find a way to get out of wherever we were otherwise we were going to die from the lack of oxygen.

I soon noticed a small ray of sunlight from a small crack crack next to me. I pulled Nepgear close to me and started to ram my body into the crack, with myself losing more and more oxygen each time.

I felt Nepgear's grip on me tighten to the point that blood stopped flowing to my arm. I was feeling extremely lightheaded, I was so close but my strength wasn't enough. My vision started to blur, the last thing I saw was the small ray of light suddenly expanding into a large ray of light.

* * *

"W…e…p…" I was starting to come to, "co….on….wake up!"

The first thing I did was inhale a lot of air before coughing multiple times. I started to open my eyes and the first thing I saw was a hole broken into a mountain of scrap metal and all kinds of things.

I finally noticed that Nepgear was no longer sitting on me, but was next to me and laying in someone's arms. I noticed someone had me in there arms and looked directly up at them.

"Say something…say anything…" The person who name was on the tip of my

"…" My brain was slowly turning back on, "…Tam?"

Tam looked into my eyes, I could see tears streaming down his face. Tam pulled me into a an embrace…a silent embrace, just exactly how Mom did. I looked at Tam for a few seconds before closing my eyes and letting him hug me.

* * *

 **(Planeptune's Basilicom, 7:30 PM)**

"So let me get all of this straight…" Blanc said, "the eight of you were teleported into a alternate realm where you had no memory of your lives until you eventually met these cloaked figures who you somehow defeated, which then led to meeting a purified version of Uhrevia?"

"Pretty much yeah!" Taem said, "Geez, your ability to memorize hour long explanations are really starting to scare me."

We went back to our Basilicom and celebrated now that the world was once again safe, and Holy Mother of the Goddesses there were many of the same people in the Basilicom! Garland, Bryce, Sacred, and Storm decided to invite their dimension's Goddesses along with a few other people.

"Your missing one part." Luth them nudged me, "come on; don't you want to tell your brother and cousin something?"

"Cousin?" Tam said, "Alex, is there Something that I have yet to know about?"

"Oh…right." I rubbed the back of my head and looked at Nepgear, she tilted her head towards Tam and Neptune which meant she wanted me to tell them, "Well...Uhrevia told us that she use to be a Goddess before all of this and rules beside the Goddesses of Celestia, and her sister who went by the title of **True Purple**."

" **True Purple**?" Histoire said, "That is a name that I have not heard of in a very long time. **True Purple** was the first Goddess of Celestia, as well as Neptune and Nepgear's mother."

"Wait a sec…" Zest said, "That Lady and Mrs. Planeptune were sisters, so does that mean Tamazaki, and Alex are Neptune and Nepgear's cousins and vice versa?"

Everyone simply had to process what Zest had said while us Aspirants and Candidates looked directly at Zest with widened eyes, most because he had figured out by him-

"WHHHHHAAAAATTTTT!" Everyone shouted together, causing the whole Basilicom to shake

"W-wait hold on!" Garland said, "does that mean that all of this is considered-"

"InZEST?" Zest said

"…Pun aside, yes." Garland said

"Basically yes, but Alex and I decided that this wasn't going to get in our way." Nepgear said, "After all, the only people who know is you guys…and ourselves from the different dimension."

"I think it's kind of cute that your not letting this bother you." Garland's Nepgear said

"Not trying to ruin the moment or anything, but I think you might've broken the other me and T." Sacred and Storm's Neptune begun to poke Tam in the cheek multiple times

"Umm, Neptune? Tamazaki?" Nepgear said, "are you okay?"

Tam and Neptune were showing blank facial expressions to one another. There lips were quivering as if they were trying to say something but the words wouldn't come out.

"ENGLISH MOTHER F***** DO YOU SPEAK IT!?" Sacred yelled

"Be quiet…" Storm smacked in the back of the head

After some time of all of us trying to unbreak the two, Neptune and Tam were finally were able to accept the fact that they were related to each other and that nothing could be done about it now.

"Not like it really was going to matter." Neptune said, "Don't people go crazy for that type of stuff?"

"I seriously want to know what you're trying to say about our current relationship Neptune." Tam said

"That's my way of saying "who gives a hoot about blood relation?" Neptune translated, "I'll still love ya no matter what, you handsome devil you."

"Uh…u-uh…" Tam was noticeable red in the face, "I honestly…don't know how to respond to that…"

"Don't say a word then T! Just save them for the bedroom~" Neptune seductively said, causing multiple people to spit out their drinks

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted, the only people who didn't were the other Neptunes who I think we're giving our Neptune a thumbs up from the sidelines.

"Moving on from something that can be discussed later on!" I tried switching topics, I looked around the room before turning back to everyone, "Uhrevia told us something about Hinato…"

* * *

 **(A few hours later…)**

 **(3** **rd** **Perspective)**

Everyone was beginning to make their way back to their dimensions/nations. Planeptune's residents waved goodbye to them as they took off back to their respective places.

* * *

 **(Lastation, Near Chian's Workshop, 11:00 PM)**

Lastation's Residents had decided to walk the rest of the way back to their Basilicom, they were all going to be extremely busy with paperwork now that Gameindustri was back to the way it was.

While doing so, Luth noticed that they were nearby Chian's Workshop. Luth stopped in his tracks and looked up at the sign, everyone else stopped when they realized Luth wasn't near them.

"Luth?" Terra said as Luth walked into the workshop, "Hey!"

* * *

 **(Chian's Workshop)**

Luth walked into the workshop and saw Chian behind the counter, she was working on something it seemed. Luth cleared his throat to get Chian's attention.

"Sorry, we're closed…" Chian responded, "come back in the morning, I'll be able to help you then…"

"I'm not here for your service." Luth said

Chian recognized Luth's voice and turned around. The two made eye contact for awhile before Chian decided to say something. "I…I didn't expect to see you here this late…or at all."

"Well…" Luth began to walk over to the counter, "now that our world is safe once again…I have as much time as I want to come here again…"

Chian stared at Luth for a few more seconds before turning her head back around and continuing her work. Luth sighed and began to turn around before he heard a " **THUD!** " sound.

"Huh?" Luth turned around name saw that Chian had fell out of her chair and was currently on her knees with her face buried into her hands, "Chian?"

"Everything fell apart…" Chian's voice had become shaky, "First I lose you, then I lose my own son…"

Luth didn't know what to do, he wanted to comfort her but he didn't exactly know how to do it. The door to the workshop then flew open, Luth looked at who came in but they ran past him and jumped over the counter before embracing Chian.

"H…Huh?" Chian at the person who was currently embracing her.

"It's alright Mom…" Terra said, "I'm here now…I'm here…"

Chian couldn't couldn't resist but sob into Terra jacket, although this time we wasn't sad, she was instead happy. Luth turned around and looked Noire and Uni who were also witnessing the reunion between Mother and Son. The three looked back at them and smiled.

* * *

 **(Lowee, Near the burnt down Orphanage)**

Lowee's Residents had also decided to walk the rest of the way back to the Basilicom. Blanc held a sleepy Rom and Ram in her arms while Kashi simply held Caem and Taem's hands in case they were about pass out.

The six of them soon started to pass by the Orphanage that had burned down in the incident a few years ago. Taem immediately woke himself up and looked around, he recognized where they were.

"Kashi…" Taem said, "why…was I in the orphanage again?"

Kashi stopped walked as Taem asked that. Blanc stopped walking as well and looked at Taem and Kashi. Kashi was searching for words to say.

"Your parents...threw you out of the house at such a young age…" Kashi said, "I had found you one rainy day while going to visit your parents…you were cold, wet, and scared. I didn't want to leave you there and I wasn't going to take you back to your parents…so I had to put you in the orphanage until I was old enough and was ready to take you into my care…"

Taem looked down at the ground. "Oh…Right…" Taem said, "I remember now…I guess I did lose something when you threw me out that window."

"Don't be sad Taem…" Caem said, "you and I technically the same parents, so you aren't alone with them not liking you…"

"It's a good thing…Dumshi threw you out the…window…" Ram was talking in her sleep, "I wouldn't of…met you..."

"We'll always remember…when we met you…Taem." Rom was talking in her sleep as well.

"Hm…you know…you guys are the best." Taem yawned, "can we go home now, I'm really tired."

"We're almost there, don't worry you'll be able to sleep as much as you want once we get there." Blanc said

* * *

 **(Leanbox, Leanbox's Basilicom)**

Vert and Zest opened the gates to the Basilicom and walked in. Although it was late the lights inside were still on and silhouettes of workers could be seen through some of the windows.

"Ahhh, home sweet home…" Zest said, "feels good to be back here after…err, a few days or something?"

"Indeed." Vert said, "but Zest, I do have a question that I wanted to get out of my mind…"

"What is it Lady Vert?" Zest asked, "you already know that you can ask me anything, and I'll give a correct answer 10% of the time!"

"Hm…Well it is about you figuring out the relationship Neptune, Nepgear, Tamazaki, Alex have." Vert said, "I was wondering how you were able to figure it out so quickly."

"I don't know…" Zest said, "Maybe it has to do with Kashi making read these things called "books", he says it will "stimulate" my brain or however you say it."

"That's Interesting…" Vert said, "I may have to talk to Kashi about those books that he's making you read, I would like to make a few... "Personal" suggestions."

"Any book that you read Lady Vert has to be worth reading!" Zest smiled, "Just like the ones that are in your dresser!"

"Z-Zest, how do you know about those?" Vert asked

* * *

 **(Planeptune, Planeptune's Basilicom)**

"Guess I better start getting ready…" Tamazaki said to himself, "This is going to be a very long journey…"

Tamazaki was seen inside his room, throwing clothes into a messenger bag that he had bought. The reason for this was unknown at the moment.

There was a knock at Tamazaki's door. Tamazaki quickly threw his bag under his bed and sat down. "Come in!" Tamazaki answered.

Neptune slid open the door and walked in, Neptune proceeded to close the door and lock it. "Heya T, you doing anything right now?" Neptune asked

"Um…" Tamazaki noticed that the strap of the messenger bag wasn't under the bed, he kicked it under the bed, "Nothing in particular, why did you ask?"

"Well…I think what I said earlier really explains why I'm here." Neptune said

"You the thing where you told me to save my words for the bedroom?" Tamazaki asked, "I'm still shocked about that whole thing."

"Well…I think I'm gonna turn off the lights…" Neptune said as she reached over for the light switch

"Neptune, what are you-"

* * *

"Good Night Alky, Good Night Ge-Ge." Compa waved to Alex and Nepgear as her, IF, and Laxtria stepped into the elevator.

"See you later!" Nepgear said, "Thanks again for letting Laxtria stay with you until we were able to make enough to space for her in the Basilicom, Neptune and Tamazaki are really grateful for you doing this."

"It's no problem." IF said while adjusting Laxtria who she was carrying in her arms, "By the way, where is Tam and Nep anyways?"

"I think Tam said that he was heading off to bed." Alex answered, "I don't know about Neptune however."

"Neptune said that she was going bed too." Nepgear said, "the both of them must be really tired."

"Will I be able to see Mama and Papa tomorrow?" Laxtria asked

"…Of course you will." Alex hesitated to answer for a bit

* * *

The elevator door began to close, Alex and Nepgear were eventually the only ones left inside the main room of the Basilicom. Nepgear wrapped her arm around Alex's arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Alex, do you think I can sleep with you tonight?" Nepgear asked

"What's the reason? Not like there really needs to be a reason…" Alex said

"There is no reason." Nepgear said, "Something is just telling me that I have to be close really close to you tonight…"

"Well…if you say so." Alex said, "Just give me a few minutes to get ready for bed."

* * *

 **(20 Minutes Later…)**

"Alex?" Nepgear knocked on his door, "Are you ready?"

The sound of a few things falling over could be heard from inside the room. Nepgear placed her finger on her chin and tilted her head.

Eventually Alex opened the door, it was revealed that he was wearing a red T-shirt with light blue pajama bottoms. "S-sorry about that, I had to put some…stuff…away…" Alex looked at Nepgear's attire.

Nepgear was wearing a short pink nightgown that just barely went below her torso. "Do…you like it?" Nepgear asked Alex, "I thought you would like something like this…"

"…You look perfect." Alex smiled

"RAWRF!" Rult caused Alex to jump

"R-Rult!" Alex turned around, "don't say that!"

"The both of you are too much…" Nepgear giggled while blushing lightly

The two climbed into Alex's bed. Rult jumped up onto Nepgear's chest and began to make himself comfortable. Nepgear rested her chest on Alex's chest.

"Alex?" Nepgear said, "you wouldn't give me up for anything would you?"

"Of course not." Alex said, "your one of a kind, I wouldn't give you up for any kind of price…"

"I knew you would say that…" Nepgear said, "does that mean…we'll be together, until the day it's all over?"

"…Of course…" Alex said, "I love you Nepgear."

"I love you too Alex…" Nepgear responded

* * *

 **With that…brings a end** **…to Hyperdimension Nepzaki: The Awakening of the APL Aspirants.**

 **I'm very sad that this story has come to a end. This is a project that I've been working on for 6 months…and I'm glad that it took so long to finish.**

 **There are people that I want to thank. These people have either inspired me, gave me ideas to make the story much better, or have supported me for the past six months.**

 **These people are: Wperry715, AIYF Productions, PersonManZX, On3dgeGaming, Moonbunny, Geod Pony, Tegh2000, The Ultimate Gamemaster, and Tsuchan17 (On DeviantArt)**

 **These are all the people who have crossed my mind that were involved in this story. If I missed anyone then I am deeply sorry for doing so.**

 **But I would also like to thank all of you guys who have read my story all the way through. I understand that some people may have stopped reading and that's fine, but if you sticker around until the end then…thank you so much.**

 **Now…you all may be wondering what's going to happen now. Well…a few months ago, a collaborative story I was involved in called, "Multidimension Neptunia" was put on hold until we ha come up with a proper plot for the whole story. That will be resuming soon, I just wanted to finish this story before resuming.**

 **Also, you all may be wondering what story is going to be a side story for my next project. Well I actually announced the side story already, it was very well hidden and no one has actually figured it out yet. If you head back to Chapter 4 of the Final Arc to the point where Alex reads the code to Hinato, if you take every second letter from the code, you'll get the answer.**

 **But besides the Side Story…When is my next project going to come out? Well…honestly I have no clue when. Whenever I feel ready to dedicate time and effort to a story and have it well planned out…that's when my next project will come out.**

 **I guess that's all I really have to say for now…anyways, thank you all once again for reading Hyperdimension Nepzaki: The Awakening of the APL Aspirants. I'm Acallaris, and I'll see you guys later…**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **LOADING FINISHED GAME DATA…**

 **RETRIEVING HIDDEN FILES…**

…

…

…

 **FILES HAVE BEEN RETRIEVED. OPENING FILES…**

* * *

 **Epilogue: The Secret Ending**

 **(3** **rd** **Perspective)**

 **(Planeptune's Basilicom, 4:00 AM)**

Tamazaki opened slowly began to open his eyes as he started to wake up, he noticed Neptune asleep in his bed, her bare chest was pressing against his back.

Tamazaki slowly began to roll out of the bed, he this so he wouldn't wake Neptune. Tamazaki began to throw on his clothes and grabbed the messenger that was under his bed.

Tamazaki kneeled down before the bed before kissing Neptune on her lips. "I'll miss you…"

Tamazaki got up from the floor and began to walk toward the door. He slid open the door and stepped outside before closing it completely.

Tamazaki made his way to the main room, it was dark and his only source of light was the light that was coming from the windows. Tamazaki made it to the main room and saw both Alex and Hinato waiting for them, Alex also carried a messenger bag.

"I'm ready…" Tamazaki said, "Did you leave the disk behind?"

"I left it with Nepgear and Rult." Alex said, "It's going to be the first thing they see when they wake up…"

"Alright you two, let us head over to the other nations and get the rest of the APLs and Aspirants." Hinato said, "we must leave before Histoire wakes up, she'll be able to pinpoint our locations with the GPS."

"Okay…" Tamazaki and Alex both responded

* * *

 **(A few hours later…)**

"They just left us these disc!" Noire said, "We're not the only ones who got a disc as well, right?"

"No you didn't, we received a disc as well." Blanc answered Noire, "we haven't watched what's on yet however."

"The same goes with me." Vert said, "I've haven't inserted my disc into my computer yet at all, Histoire had told me to bring mine and wait here."

Settle down everyone!" Histoire flew into the room, Neptune, Nepgear, IF, Compa, Laxtria, and Rult followed her, "now that everyone is here, we can now start playing the disc that were given to us by our APLs and Aspirants, who have disappeared."

"Papa disappeared?" Laxtria asked, "Is he playing hide and seek with you Mama?"

"I wouldn't really say that those two are the same in this type of situation kiddo." Neptune said

"May everyone please hand me the disc that they have received so I may play them?" Histoire asked

The CPUs and Candidates handed over the disc to Histoire. Histoire eyes became blew as she started to project a video on a holographic screen. The first person to show up was Hinato.

"Greetings everyone, if you are watching this then that means that the APLs, APL Aspirants, and myself have left in order to find the origins of the APL."

"What?" Everyone said

"This is a dangerous journey that we could not notify any of you about. We wanted you to keep your attention on the final battle and not get distracted." Hinato said, "The disc that each nation received will be a message from their APL and Aspirant(s). Please listen carefully to what each of them say."

The screen soon became static for a brief moment. Zest was the second person to appear on screen. "Heya Lady Vert, guess ya really didn't expect me to be up on the big screen, huh?" Zest asked.

"Zest…" Vert said

"Well Lady Vert, your probably wondering why I went with the others to wherever the heck we went. Well…Its not really obvious but…I want to get stronger." Zest said, "I want to be able to protect you when theres danger heading your way…I…I don't want to lose you like how I lost Denikè…"

"…"

"So uh…guess that really all I have to say…" Zest said, "See you whenever…and tell Chika, "Yes"

The video then went back to static for a longer period of time. Vert stared at the screen for a long time until the next group showed up: Kashi, Caem, and Taem.

"Good Morning Blanc, Rom, and Ram." Kashi said, "I doubt that your having a good morning…since we left without saying anything to the three of you…"

"You must already know how bad we feel about this…" Caem said

"We're sorry that it had to be this way, we really are." Taem said

"Kashi…"

"Caem…"

"Taem…"

"We had to leave because…we felt that you would be in danger of we had stayed with you, we knew that we weren't ready to take the oncoming dangers that would fall upon us in the upcoming years. We needed to be prepared for our future." Kashi said, "we hope that you could understand that pain that this caused us…"

"…"

"That's all for now…" Kashi said, "from the three of us, we will miss you all very much…"

The screen returned back into being nothing but static. Blanc didn't make eye contact with them, but she pulled Rom

and Ram close to her.

The group of people then appeared onscreen. It was both Terra and Luth: "Surprise…I guess…" Terra said, "this really isn't a surprise if you think about it."

"It really isn't…but at least you tried to lighten up the mood…" Luth said, "anyway…We can only imagine the morning you girls must be having…"

"Terra…"

"Luth…"

"The reason for us leaving must be pretty obvious if you look at us. Luth and I went with the others because of who we are…" Terra said, "the both of us are complete asses to not only you guys but to everyone else. We're supposed to treat you like Goddess, not like absolute garbage…that's why we had to leave. We want to learn how to become better people…"

"…"

"But that's all from the two of us…" Luth said, "I guess we'll see you guys around…"

The video then ended the same way the other videos had ended. Noire unexpectedly took Uni's hand, Uni tightened her grip on Noire's hand.

The final video began to play, Tamazaki and Alex were the last ones to appear. "Look Mama! Papa wasn't hiding from you, he's right there!" Laxtria pointed up to the screen.

"This…this was a really hard decision for us to make…" Tamazaki started, "it had to turn out this way because…"

Tamazaki just shook his head, the words weren't coming out of his mouth yet he was trying. "We…we're scared…" Alex spoke for Tamazaki, "we're scared that…you'll sacrifice yourselves for us one day because we were being too cocky or worse…"

"…" Neptune and Nepgear didn't say their names like everyone else

"We need to find out the truth about us APLs…if we ever want to protect any of you." Tamazaki said, "I don't I know how long it'll take...but there's a chance that you won't ever see us again…"

"What does he mean?" Laxtria said, "What are you talking about Papa!? Your right here! Where are you going!?"

"If we don't come back…" Tamazaki said, "take good care of Laxtria…Alex and I will miss you two, IF, Compa, Histoire, Laxtria, and Rult…goodbye."

The video then went to black instead of static. No one said a word to one another, there was only silence. Eventually, I single teardrop could be seen falling to the ground.

"Idiots…"


End file.
